Abriendo los ojos del amor
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Perder la vista es perder una parte de ti, pero cuando aprendes que más allá de lo que ven tus ojos, lo que ve tu corazón es lo que realmente importa ¿Qué harías Sasuke? ¿Seras quien quieres ser o... quien quieren qué seas?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 1: Impulsos involuntarios.**

El choque de sus armas creó un pequeña ráfaga de chacka expandida brevemente a su alrededor, no quisieron saber lo que había a su lado, ni lo que sucedía, sus ojos denotaban rabia e ira por ambos lados, no solo el uno por otro si no por la situación en la que estaban involucrados, gruñeron interiormente, como bestias encerradas en cárceles imaginarias de sus mentes.

-Inmaduro

-Bastardo

Sus palabras cruzaron el viento, Sasuke, cabreado estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo en esos instante con el rubio que tenía delante suyo, sus ojos rojos le calaban los huesos, pero no había porque demostrarlo. El hijo de Minato estaba en la misma situación, el hecho de que la persona que tenía delante suyo hubiera sido su mejor amigo ahora era más que irrelevante, obviamente, la palabra "antes" estaba bien puesta, ahora ese ser lleno de odio que estaba peleando con él no era su amigo, no, ya no lo era; hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser algo para él.

-"¿Donde demonio están los estúpidos ancianos del consejo?" –Pensó el azabache con cara de hastió y una mueca de odio en el rostro.

-¡Sasuke! Mírame cuando… ¡Te estoy hablando! –Volvió a reprender el rubio, harto de no ser tomado en cuenta.

-Me dan exactamente lo mismo tus estúpidas razones maldito zorro, déjame en paz –Gruño enfadado.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puedes ser así con nosotros? –Chillo entre dientes- Después de que esta fue la aldea en la que naciste –Le critico con rabia.

-Y la aldea que destruyo mi vida también –Susurro simplemente, vibrante y frívolo.

-… -No le quedo más que guardar silencio, ante algo que tenia parte de cierto.

* * *

-¿¡Danzou! –Grito espantada la rubia.

-Si Tsunade, deja de sorprenderte –Dijo el anciano, que su presencia, ahora mucho más fuerte era horriblemente aterradora.

-¿Pero... Porque? –Intento expresar a media voz.

-Secretos, querida –Susurro fríamente mirándola con el Sharingan desbordante en su ojo derecho.

-Tú… -Intento decir pero el sujeto desapareció ante su vista.

Shizune espantada, curo el brazo herido, con el escaso chacka que le quedaba, sin plena conciencia de la Hokage, la cual miraba sorprendía el lugar donde segundos antes estaba el sujeto que le había causado tal impresión, agito la cabeza. Esto se estaba de saliendo de control, no, en realidad…

-Esto ya se salió de control –Murmuro a la pelinegra la cual solo aparto la mirada.

* * *

-Vamos Sakura-san no te esfuerces tanto –Dijo el chico de cejas pobladas con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Da igual! –Le critico dejándolo callado, mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el chacka de la chica pasar por su pierna.

Llevaba más de 15 minutos tratando de cerrar por completo la herida que tenia Lee, un jutsu destruyo casi por completo la pierna de este, pero como buena medica que era, había podido reconstruir el hueso del chico, pero aun así no bastaba para que este se volviera a levantar para pelear, porque si, ahora no había tiempo para descansar.

-Sakura –Susurro una voz algo agitada y temblorosa, la chica volteo- Ayuda-me

-¿Q-que sucede Gai-sensei? -Susurro la pelirosa preocupada mientras le miraba.

-Di..go no es a mí, a TenTen por favor –Dijo suplicante- Te lo suplico rápido.

-Pero… –Miro a Lee.

-Tranquila Sakura-san yo ya estoy bien –Sonrió débilmente pero con preocupación- Todo gracias a ti pero ahora… por favor ayuda a TenTen.

-Está bien –Se levanto e indico con la cabeza a Gai para que le enseñara a donde ir.

-Gracias.

* * *

-¡Sasuke joder! –Grito arraigado el chico oji-azul.

-Cállate maldición –Respondió hirviendo de rabia al sentir que él rubio no lo dejaba avanzar hacia su objetivo- Muévete…

-¡No! Es la última vez Sasuke, estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida.

-¿Qué vida? ¡¿Cuál es la vida de la que estas hablando? –Rugió alterado, con un brazo cargado de chacka lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo lejos de él dejando un rastro de polvo.

-Uchiha Sasuke –Susurro una voz cerca de él.

El Uchiha menor volteo y miro al hombre que tenía cerca, y sonrió, aireado y rabioso, con furia sus ojos se entrecerraron filosos, ahí, ese tipo, el que comenzó todo esto, y el que lo iba a terminar, volvió a ampliar su sonrisa, sádico.

-Valla no parezco caerte muy bien ¿No? –Murmuro irónico.

-Hmp ¿Que pregunta estúpida es esa? –Emitió con voz agria- Te mataré aquí y ahora.

El anciano sonrió y activo su Sharingan, Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y ¿extrañado?, Danzou sonrió, mordaz por la cara deformada del chico que tenía delante de él.

-¿Sorprendido?

-¿Porq… -Intento decir.

-Eso no importa –Dijo lanzándole una ráfaga de shuriken.

Sasuke los esquivo, apenas, aun sorprendido decidió ignorar lo que estaba viendo, ahora tenía que matarlo, destrozarlo, eliminarlo del mapa al igual que por su culpa había salido su clan.

* * *

-Naruto –Susurro con suavidad.

-Sakura-chan –Dijo el chico mirándola preocupado –Él no…

-No importa –Acumulo el poco chacka que le quedaba para poder acomodar la costilla que él rubio tenia rota.

-Ahh –Cerro los ojos sintiendo el chacka deslizarse por sus huesos- Arigato Sakura-chan…

-Uhmm –Emitió simplemente mientras el sudor lentamente caía por su frente hasta su mentón.

Después de curar a Naruto ladeo la cabeza levemente, mientras que a una distancia más que prudente, Sasuke y el anciano del consejo peleaban, no podía distinguir demasiado bien sus movimientos, veía nublado, además de que ellos eran demasiado rápidos...

...Lo mataran…

… Va a morir…

… El es más rápido…

…Mas fuerte….

…Sasuke-kun va…

-"¡Cállate!" –Le grito mentalmente a su Inner, puso sus manos sobre sus oídos.

-¿Sakura-chan? –Dijo extrañado el rubio con la vista fija en ella.

Esta lo miro, él no estaba preocupado por Sasuke, él ya lo había dado por perdido, lo odiaba, o tal vez no, igual como debería hacerlo ella, pero no, ella seguía…

-No, no pasa nada Naruto-kun –Susurro.

-Pero…

-Vete –Le ordeno.

-¿Qué? –Dijo dudoso.

-Vamos no seas baka vete, los demás Akatsukis y sus aliados están en Konoha aun, la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea están heridos y no pueden pelear bi… -Antes de terminar el Uzumaki se había levantado de donde estaba.

-¡Claro! Como se me pudo pasar, Sakura-chan descansa un poco, pero aléjate de aquí, esta pelea no va ser una más, no conviene estar cerca –Le recomendó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, pero vete…

-Está bien, pero vete de aquí rápido tu también –Dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar en una nebulosa de humo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, y sintió una explosión, giro la cabeza y observo a Sasuke con un Chidori en su mano derecha, y a Danzou con una bola de chacka en una mano, de un extraño color morado.

* * *

-Sasuke-kun por favor –Susurro irónico el viejo- No me hagas matar al último Uchiha.

-¡Cállate! –Gruño

El chidori impacto en el hombro del hombre el cual apretó los dientes para no gritar, la bola de chacka que tenia desapareció y cayó al suelo, Sasuke sonrió orgulloso pero después frunció el ceño y se giro rápidamente mientras sacaba su katana y parar un ataque del Shinobi que lo atacaba por atrás.

-Las sustituciones no las puedes ver ¿O estás muy distraído? –Le dijo sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras se alejaba un poco del peli-azabache de un salto.

* * *

….Va a morir, te lo digo…

…Es fuerte pero no lo suficiente…

¡Sakura!

-Yo… no...No debo hacer nada por él… es mi enemigo –Susurro despacio y muy bajo sin moverse.

…Pero es Sasuke-kun…

-No importa él… él me odia igual que a toda la aldea… solo quiere su venganza –Dijo lo que creía, sinceramente era verdad.

…Pero… ¿Neji-kun?

Sakura volteo la cabeza y miro al peli-castaño mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido para después mirar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo más adelante, y apretó la Katana que tenia entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Neji-kun? –Susurro la peli-rosa.

-La raíz Anbu, me envió –Dijo simplemente sin mirarla.

-¿Para qué? –Pregunto levemente.

-Hay que acabar con la cepa del problema –La miro unos breves momentos- Tengo que matar a Danzou, ahora que esta distraído con Uchiha.

-Pero...Pero él no…

El chico paso de ella y con sigilo se fue acercando a el lugar donde estaban los dos, empuño su katana mientras desaparecía, en un movimiento rápido apareció en la espalda del shinobi que tenía planeado matar, con la katana en el cuello, Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y miro con odio al Hyuga.

-Maldición no te metas en esto Hyuga… -Le dijo furioso.

-No opines Uchiha –Le dijo mirándolo.

Estaba dispuesto a terminar de cortar el cuello del hombre que tenia entre su cuerpo y la katana pero al tocar su brazo este se deshizo en una espesa nube de humo, Neji frunció el ceño. Sasuke miro a los lados tratando de encontrarlo con el Sharingan activado, pero no veía nada, Neji estaba en la misma situación, su vista parecía nublada por algo más que el humo ya que aun con el Byakugan activado no lograba ver la red de chacka del hombre, aunque si la del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke volteo la cabeza para mirar a alguien acercarse, por el tono de voz noto de inmediato que era la peli-rosa, frunció el ceño, ¿Qué hacía hay esa molestia?, lo ignoro, hasta que pudo ver el chacka de la chica cerca de él, pensó que lo atacaría pero, sin poder reaccionar la chica lo empujo cayendo al suelo y con esta sujetándose de su brazo, hecho una maldición por lo bajo.

-Diablos este no es momento para mole... –Intento alejarla.

-¡Niñata! –Gruño en un grito Danzou.

Su ataque iba directo al corazón del Uchiha y la peli-rosa lo empujo justo en el momento en que iba a impactarlo contra él, apretó los dientes furioso, no le agradaban las escorias en su camino ya se había deshecho del Hyuga mandándolo a volar del lugar muy lejos de ahí, quizás con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –Intento observar la figura de la chica pero esta estaba cubierta por la niebla que aun estaba en el lugar, no entendía como no pudo ver el ataque y ella sí.

-¡Mocosa! ¡Me las pagaras! –Le grito Danzou.

Sakura se levanto del suelo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero no podía notar aun nada, escucho un pequeño quejido, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Arruinaste mi mejor oportunidad, te daré algo para que no te entrometas mas –Sonrió con superficialidad –Nakiroi Do Me... Ne Dokuro… Lai Mina Kiru… Yoku Nari (Entre ese infierno… tu cuerpo…. Tu mente débil… las esperanzas)

Decía entre pequeñas pausas, un jutsu lo bastante fuerte como para matar a alguien si era de frente, muy pero muy efectivo, un cierre completo de los canales de chacka, de los sentidos, de la visión y del sentir, dejando a una persona como algo inservible, que no valía nada.

…Por lo menos ayudamos a Sasuke-kun una vez…

-"Si creo que es para devolver el favor, Sasuke-kun" –Pensó con algo de tristeza la chica.

-Siento haber sido una molestia –Susurro levemente mientras dos lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y cerraba los ojos.

-Ayako no dama (Se cortan las posibilidades)–Sonrió antes de nombrar la última palabra del jutsu que había creado que sus dedos se rodearan de un chacka rojo sangre –Fidari… (Cierro)

Sakura espero con el corazón tranquilo el ataque, estaba dispuesta a morir y no se sentía culpable por hacerlo, espero que su cuerpo se quebrase de dolor para después no sentir nada, pero, el ataque nunca llego, aunque de por si cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en este, no le dolió sinceramente, escucho un grito agudo y filoso mientras miro hacia arriba.

-¡Sasuke! –Grito fuertemente, la niebla se despejo de golpe.

Danzou estaba atravesado desde adelante por la katana del Uchiha desde el corazón hasta el otro extremo de su cuerpo, y aun apoyado en el peli-azabache, con una sonrisa a pesar de ya estar agonizando, Sasuke estaba levemente inclinado, y la mano del anciano estaba incrustada en su cuello.

El chacka de Danzou desapareció por completo y cayó al suelo mientras la katana terminaba de cortar su cuerpo hasta terminar por su hombro y plantar de golpe al suelo su cara, siendo rodeado rápidamente por un charco de sangre espesa y abundante. Y si el chacka de Danzou desapareció, cosa que muchos sintieron aliviados, pero el chacka de Sasuke también lo hizo, aun con los ojos abiertos la última imagen que pudo distinguir fue a Konoha en plena destrucción las llamas, los gritos, el rojizo del cielo terminando de cerrar el día para dar paso a la noche, sus ojos se nublaron y no pudo ver ni sentir nada más, cayó al suelo.

-No, no, no, no por favor –Gimió Sakura con los ojos cristalizados- ¡Sasuke!

* * *

-¡No! Ese demonio no merece atención ¡Déjalo morir! –Grito Shikamaru, enfadado por primera vez –Temari… Temari está muerta por culpa de ¡Él y su maldita ambición! –Dijo con rabia y los dientes apretados.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, mientras Tsunade ladeaba la suya, ambos puntos tenía razón, ella era una medico su deber era salvar vidas, sea la de quien sea; pero él era un traidor, un asesino y el causante de que Konoha estuviera en ruinas; miro a Sakura, esta estaba con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados sentada en el sillón, el poco chacka que tenía en los momentos anteriores lo había utilizado para salvar la poca vida que tenia Sasuke, ahora estaba en una especie de votación, en la cual estaban los ninjas más fuerte que aun estaba en pie, en lo que quedaba de oficina.

-Naruto… -Llamo la rubia para saber su opinión.

-Yo… -Miro a Sakura con tristeza para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar la pared- Opino igual que Shikamaru, no se lo merece –Susurro con los dientes apretados.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Es verdad… no se lo merece… él provoco lo que le sucedió –Dijo con sinceridad y sin mirarla aun- Temari, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Gai, Anko, están muertos y muchos de nuestros amigos muy heridos por culpa de él.

-Pero… él me salvo –Susurro la oji-jade mirando el suelo y con tristeza.

-¿Y cuántas veces te ah tratado de matar? –Pregunto Kakashi con frialdad.

-Pero… -Intento argumentar.

-Sakura ellos tienen razón –Dijo Tsunade.

La chica apretó los dientes y los puños, se levanto y con rabia miro a Tsunade la cual sorprendida la miro también, luego miro a todos los demás.

-Me... Me da exactamente igual lo que haya hecho –Apretó los labios, no podía decir la verdad pero si, algo que también era cierto –Soy una medico y mi deber es sanar a los enfermos usted me lo enseño –Miro a la rubia- Sea a quien sea, siempre que este herido hay que ayudarlo, enemigo o amigo -Tsunade aparto la mirada- Si usted no lo hace ¡Lo haré yo! No me importa la opinión de ustedes.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Sakura salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a lo que permanecía del hospital, no importaba su opinión, tenía que salvar a Sasuke, sea como sea, él la había salvado muchas veces, tal vez hace mucho tiempo, pero lo había hecho, y ella tenía que retribuirle un poco de eso, además quisiera o no ella, aun estaba enamorada de él, pero su corazón se negaba a decir que si otra vez, por rabia, por lealtad a Konoha, por dolor y por miedo, sus sentimientos siempre la traicionaban, el ápice de esperanza que le quedaba era salvarlo, y poder así lograr, que él volviera sonreír, sonreír de verdad, porque lo deseaba, si algo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, era eso, poder verlo sonreír; apresuro el paso, no tenia chacka ya lo sabía, o por lo menos no la suficiente para ayudarlo.

* * *

-Sakura… -Susurro la Hokage.

-Maldición –Dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué hará Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto Hatake mirándola.

-Aa –Suspiro –Yo… -Apretó los ojos indecisa.

* * *

Llevaba hay media hora, y no sabía cómo, pero su chacka no hacía nada más que cerrar pequeñas heridas, furiosa consigo misma comenzó a llorar otra vez, ¿No podía ayudarlo? ¿Iba a ser inútil otra vez? ¿Lo dejaría morir? Se sentía inútil, inservible otra vez, nunca era de verdadera ayuda cuando se la necesitaba y se odiaba por eso, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha el cual no mostraba mayores síntomas de mejoría.

-Llorar no soluciona nada –Dijo una voz suave pero agotada.

-…-Giro la cabeza y sorprendida abrió los ojos- ¿T—Tsunade-sama?

-Te ayudare… solo porque yo fui la que invento esa frase, debo apelar a ella después –Sonrió levemente.

-Arigato…-Murmuro entre lagrimas y sonriendo- De verdad… muchas gracias

-Veamos…

Estuvieron hay 2 horas más, intentando ayudar lo más posible a el ultimo Uchiha, Tsunade ponía su mejor esfuerzo, pero comprendió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, que Sasuke no estaría feliz si vivía aunque en realidad nunca lo había sido, no claro que no, sería una ayuda pero también un castigo lo que estaba haciendo, en cierta parte por egoísta que sonara, se había alegrado también por eso, Sakura solo hacia lo que la rubia le decía sin opinar nada, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por el cuerpo del peli-azabache.

-Ya basta Sakura –Le dijo a la chica- Esto es lo más que podemos hacer por él.

-Pero aun no…

-No, escúchame bien, por el momento es solo esto lo que podemos hacer después… después te explicare todo ahora ve a descansar, enviare a este chico a una habitación –Le dijo mirándola.

-Tendría que poner Anbu por si quiere escapar cuando despierte –Dijo murmurante mientras la seguía con los ojos.

-No será necesario –Susurro levemente Sakura solo alzo una ceja extrañada- Venga vete a casa –Le ordeno, mientras le hacía una señal a una enfermera.

-No…no yo me quedare aquí –Apretó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Eso no servirá de nada… no se recuperar más rápido si estás aquí –Le advirtió mientras cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho.

-L...Lo sé pero de todas maneras –Trato de decir- Es mi responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto en un susurro incrédulo.

-Él esta así… esta así por mi culpa –Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Es culpa suya –Le respondió mirando hacía un lado diferente, algo irritada.

-Eso ya no importa –Le sonrió un poco- Por favor.

-Haz lo que quieras –Dijo saliendo de la sala.

Sakura volvió a sonreír levemente mientras veía a unos médicos llegar, pusieron a él Uchiha en otra camilla y se lo llevaron a una sala de el piso de arriba, la oji-jade los siguió con lentitud, veía sus bocas articular palabras de odio hacía la persona a la que trasportaban, no dijo nada, era entendible…

Konoha ya no era Konoha… sino mas bien escombros…

_3 días después._

Una peli-rosa se encontraba en la oficina que estaba por completo reconstruida de la Hokage, la cual algo inquieta se revolvía en su asiento esquivando la mirada impaciente de su alumna, la oji-jade sabia ya muy comprobadamente que algo malo pasaba, lo podía sentir, lo podía ver, tal vez Konoha se empezara a levantar, pero había alguien que era demasiado importante en su vida, que no lo hacía.

-Pero Tsunade –Critico hastiada e irritada- Dígame ya… porque… ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué no siento su chacka? ¿Por qué… porque no mejora? –Dijo con los labios apretados

-Aahh –Suspiro mientras se reclinaba en su asiento detrás del escritorio- Así que ya te diste cuenta ¿no? –Dijo sonriendo con amargura.

-Si hace unos días atrás pero… –Aparto la mirada- ¿Por qué? Yo… creía que lo habíamos ayudado.

-Y lo hicimos. –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Uhmm –Cerro los ojos y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio- Nakiroi Do Me... Ne Dokuro… Lai Mina Kiru… Yoku Nari… Ayako no dama –Paro antes de decir la última frase, sus dedos de la mano derecha estaba rodeados de un chacka rojo carmín mientras la peli-rosa, asustada, retrocedió.

-Eso fue lo mismo que… -Dijo, atónita y asustada, al reconocerlo.

-Exacto –El chacka desapareció- Es un jutsu prohibido que muy pocos saben que existe… -Miro a la chica- ¿Sabes porque está prohibido?

-No… -Admitió interesada.

-Este jutsu cierra toda la red de chacka, y no solo eso, la elimina, incluso teniendo la opción de no matar con eso, reduce los sentidos fisiológicos a 0 y el sentido y percepción también –Entrecerró los ojos mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos- ¿Qué puedes sacar de eso?

-Sasuke...-kun esta –Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados y negó con la cabeza- No…No, no es posible, Tsunade-sama él no…

-Así es… él está muerto en vida –Cerro los ojos- No puede usar chacka, no tiene ninguno de sus sentidos ninja, nada, es como una persona normal en un estado vegetal –Farfullo con supuesta irrelevancia- Pero si hay algo de esperanza –Volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Cuál? Tsunade-sama ¿Aun podemos hacer algo por él? –Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio de esta.

-No, en realidad ya no podemos hacer nada –Sakura la miro confusa- Pero tú dijiste que el ataque lo recibió en el cuello ¿No? –La chica asistió- Pues eso lo salvo, supongo que Danzou lo hizo midiendo tu altura, Sasuke es más alto que tú –Murmuro examinándola- Ese ataque tiene que ser directo en el rostro para que haga el efecto deseado, matar o eliminar todo rastro de energía, supongo que Danzou quería hacer eso, eliminarte como ninja pero no matarte… Eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que Sasuke despierte.

-¡¿De verdad? –Pregunto feliz.

-No te alegres tanto –Sakura se encogió- Puede que despierte, pero si lo hace lo más probable es que quiera morir…-Musito anecdóticamente con tono bajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría? –Pregunto asustada.

-Por lo que eh visto en sus exámenes hasta ahora –Comenzó- Su sentido de la audición está bien, la del tacto, su olfato, sus funciones cerebrales están normales,… pero…

-¡Dígamelo de una vez! –dijo ya alterada de tanta incertidumbre.

-Sasuke está ciego –Siseo con seriedad y la mirada vacía.

-¿Qué?… -Murmuro en un hilo de voz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

_**Capitulo 2: Las culpas que no puedes borrar.  
**_

_Sakura Po´v_

Es que me parecía todo completamente irracional, ilógico, y poco compresible, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?, no, simplemente, en mi cabeza no caía el pensamiento de que eso fuese justo, quería… devolver el tiempo, retrocederlo y arreglar lo que estaba pasando, que simplemente nada de esto estuviese pasando.

-¿Por...que –Susurre con suavidad, mirando el pálido rostro del Uchiha- Porque me salvaste, ¿Fue a acaso involuntario? O simplemente aun ¿Me tienes algo de estima? –Ladee la cabeza mirando hacia otra dirección- Todo esto es mi culpa siempre… siempre arruino todo.

Su mundo ahora si tenía la realidad de estar rodeado por las sombras, un nudo se formo en mi garganta dolorosamente haciendo que respirara con dificultad, me encogí más aun en el sillón en el que estaba apretando mis piernas contra mi dorso, hundí mi cabeza entre estas, apreté los labios y reprimí un quejido, todo está mal, estaba tan mal, ya no había amigos, ya no había Konoha, ya no había nada, solo ese sentimiento de culpa que crecía con rapidez en mi pecho y me impedía pensar con claridad.

-Sakura –Llamo el chico que acababa de entrar con voz áspera.

-…-Simplemente alce la cabeza para mirar al Hyuga luego la volví a hundir en mis piernas- Oh... Ohayo Neji-kun –Susurre con fragilidad intentando que mi voz saliese de la garganta que estaba sofocada en esos instantes.

-¿Porque sigues aquí?…-Comenzó él mientras yo fruncía el ceño- Con este bas…

-Cállate Neji –Corte rápidamente- No quiero que lo vuelvas a llamar así.

-Pues acostúmbrate, toda la aldea lo llama así y de mil formas más que te desagradaran –Observo con ojo crítico y voz punzante mientras sus ojos platinos se fijaban en mí.

-Él no tiene la culpa… -Susurre.

-Claro que la tiene, todo empezó por su culpa –Gruño, notablemente enfadado- Por su culpa muchos de tus amigos están muertos, y de los míos también –Levante la vista y lo observe, notando como su ceño se fruncía de dolor- Tenten, Gai-sensei, Anko y muchos más todo… todo por culpa de él –Sus labios se pusieron blancos por la presión que ejercía en ellos, solo baje la cabeza.

-Vivió engañado toda su vida… creyendo cosas que no eran ciertas Neji-kun…-Levante la cabeza- Tú sabes bien lo que se siente eso.

- Lo sé –Giro su cuello hacia la derecha- Pero nunca fui a tal extremo.

-Tu no perdiste a toda tu familia… ¿Nunca has pensado en qué harías en su lugar? –Pregunte otra vez mirando la curva que había entre mis piernas y el rostro de Sasuke.

-Yo… -Sacudió la cabeza- No lo sé, pero de todas formas, esto, es culpa de él –Volvió a atacar.

-Como digas –Murmure simplemente, no podía cambiar su pensamiento, aunque ciertamente sabia que parte de el era correcto.

-¿Aun estas tan enamorada de él? –Pregunto, mi cuerpo se tenso de momento- ¿Tanto así para quedarte sola sin ninguno de tus amigos a tu lado por estar con… eso? –Dijo con la vista fija en el peli-azabache.

-Eso… no es de tu incumbencia… aquí veré cuales son mis amigos, si me dejan o no –Gruñí con la voz apretada y aguda mientras apretaba mis puños- Será mejor que te vayas Neji.

-Maldición que no entiendes que… -Lo observe cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta sin siquiera despedirse, desapareció.

-Lo siento Neji, pero él… -Volví a mirar al joven Uchiha- Le debo demasiado.

Y era verdad, yo sabía cuánto le debía, también sabía perfectamente bien cuánto daño me había hecho emocionalmente, pero no podía culparlo por eso, mis sentimientos nunca habrían sido culpa de él, era mi culpa, yo había sufrido por los confusiones, por el amor que sentía por él; eleve la vista al techo queriendo atravesarlo y escaparme del lugar, era mi culpa, y eso dolía mas.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v_

Gemí interiormente al intentar moverme levemente, mi cuerpo estaba destrozando, casi sentí mis huesos tocar las articulaciones asiéndome sangrar interiormente, no me moví mas, o el intento de movimiento que hacia, abrí los ojos pero no pude observar nada, sentí una presión alrededor de mi cabeza, supuse, que se trataba de una venda la que cubría mis ojos, los cerré con dificultad, trate de levantar mi mano para quitar el artefacto que tenia sobre mi nariz y boca, claro, resulto inútil, tenia los músculos agarrotados y mi intento quedo en nada otra vez, pare de pensar en eso y mi mente quedo en blanco.

-"Eso quiere decir que estoy vivo" –Pensé con mis memorias funcionando lo más rápido posible - "Mate a Danzou y estoy en un maldito hospital".

Odiaba los hospitales, ese olor a medicamento, no poder moverme ni hacer nada, era desesperante, intente apretar mis puños para sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar, mi dedos se movieron con lentitud, al parecer no había nadie cerca, no podía oír más ruido que el algunos pájaros pasar por una ventana, y no sentía el chacka de nadie más cerca de ahí, quise suspirar pero ni siquiera eso pude lograr.

-"Danzou está muerto" –Era verdad al fin una parte de mi cerebro y mi cuerpo se libero de esa férrea sensación de opresión- "Al fin acabe con él"

Ya no pensaría mas en eso, era como quitarse un peso enorme de encima pero sin tranquilidad ni felicidad, no, ya no estaba feliz por haberlo hecho, no sentía nada, había matado a personas que no debí matar, por culpa de esto, por culpa de las mentiras que me pusieron y clavaron como dagas en el cerebro. Estaba cansado, cansado de pensar siempre en lo mismo, de tener que estar día tras día, tras el rastro de alguien, tras su sangre, querer morir pero sin poder hacerlo completamente, suspire, y el aire salió expulsado de mi boca hacia el ambiente, en ese momento reaccione en que ya no tenía el oxigeno en mi boca.

-Sasuke-kun –Escuche una voz cálida, pero al mismo tiempo algo apagado, a mi lado.

-"¿Cómo es que hay alguien aquí y no lo note?" –Pensé contraído mientras sentía una mano suave sobre mi rostro- "Este aroma es…"

-Okaeri nasai* Sasuke-kun –Murmuro con voz baja y suave, sentí unas gotas caer sobre mi rostro, estaba llorando, otra vez.(*Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun)

- S…saku…ra –Pronuncie con dificultad, mientras mi boca al moverse me producía un dolor crudo y amar, al igual que en todo mi cuello, haciéndome gemir levemente.

-Au...Aun no se reconstituye del todo tu cuello Sasuke-kun no hables –Murmuro mientras sentí sus manos sobre el mi cuello, dándome un grato alivio, estaba fría, tan fría como si afuera estuviese nevando y ella viniera de allí.

-E...estas fri...a –Dije sin nada más coherente que se me ocurriera en ese momento.

-Ie –Pude jurar que negó con la cabeza- No es así, es solo que el chacka que te estoy aplicando es así, es para que no sientas dolor.

-"¿Chacka? Pero no siento absolutamente nada… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" –Pensé frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya está, en unos días estarás bien –Susurro mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cuello.

-¿Qu…e….-Intente decir pero fui detenido.

-Estas en el hospital de Konoha, llevas 6 días inconsciente, después de… -Su voz se apago mientras hablaba- Después de que me salvaste, estas aquí, los que quedaban de Akatsuki están muertos, pero… Madara logro escapar antes de que Naruto lo matara, ¿Supongo que eso es lo que querías saber no? –Pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza o lo intente.

-"Así que escapaste… Madara bastardo, tan astuto como una cucaracha… yo…"

-Así que el famoso Uchiha Sasuke al fin despertó, creí que seguirías durmiendo por la eternidad, aunque no habría sido mala idea –Dijo una voz burlona y agria mientras que me desinhibía de mis pensamientos.

-Tsunade-sama –Regaño Sakura.

-"Mierda estoy perdiendo facultades ni siquiera las veo venir… kuso" –Volví a apretar los dientes frustrado.

-Uhmm parece bastante bien de todas formas –Observo mientras tocaba levemente mis brazos y el cuello- Veamos…

-¡¿Qué le pasa? –Grite como pude y sentí mi garganta desgarrarse por lo mismo, la estúpida mujer me había puesto algo como una piedra encima de mi estomago y cuello.

-Si está bien –Volvió a decir sin inmutarse de mi grito ni nada.

-"Diablos, vieja estúpida…" –Pensé indignado.

-Tsunade-sama ¡No debió hacer eso! Su cuello está muy delicado –Critico la otra chica mientras yo solo parpadeaba.

-Uhmm si bueno –Su tono de voz cambio asiéndose más frió- Uchiha lo más probable es que en 4 días estés bien te quiero en mi oficina cuando puedas levantarte y no digas ni intentas nada, ya basta con las cosas que has hecho y dicho antes.

_4 Días después._

Me revolví incomodo en el asiendo mientras esperaba, odiaba no poder sacarme la maldita venda de los ojos y poder andar con normalidad sin que Sakura me estuviese guiando o golpeando con cosas, fruncí los labios en una mueca de desesperación.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunte con frialdad desesperado.

-Aun no llega Sasuke-kun –Murmuro la pelirosa.

-Ella dice que este aquí, aquí estoy y ¿ella?, que se cree esta viej… -Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y una leve risa proveniente de la oji-jade- ¡¿Que demo…

-¡No me digas vieja crió estúpido! –Grito, la que recocí como Tsunade y solo cerré la boca.

-Hmp –Me limite a decir simplemente.

-Veo que tu vocabulario sigue siendo "amplio" –Murmuro irónica, solo puse una mueca de fastidio, oí la silla rechinar mientras se sentaba.

-Al grano –Dije con frialdad mientras apretaba mis labios.

-Nadie te quiere aquí –Murmuro simplemente sin ápice de remordimiento.

-Eso ya lo sé –Obviamente lo sabía, ¿Creía que era idiota o qué?

-Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas –Sonreí irónico- No te creas que ahora eres gran cosa, en realidad, ahora eres un inútil.

-…- Fruncí el ceño desesperado- No sabes lo que estás diciendo Hokage.

-Ohh ¿Enserio? –Dijo burlona- ¿A que si Sakura? ¿Verdad que es un inútil? –Pregunto sarcástica y graciosa.

-Tsunade-sama –Advirtió con miedo.

-¡Cállate! –Dije agrio no está para que alguien como ella me insultara.

-Bien, bien –Se levanto de la silla y la sentí cerca de mi- Como sea no te puedes ir.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedare en esta estúpida aldea? –Le ironice con los puños apretados.

-Por esto –Sentí el rose de su mano sobre la venda que llevaba en los ojos, en un leve movimiento la saco por completo.

Apreté los ojos por la costumbre que ya había adquirido gracias a la presión de la venda, mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud en un in de quietud, parpadee varias veces, extrañado, fruncí el ceño, las tonalidades rojas, blancas y negras no se iban era como un sin fin de manchas que aparecían levemente revoloteando en mi mente. Escuche un quejido ahogado de Sakura… entonces me di cuenta…

…No podía ver por eso no me habían quitado la venda antes….

….. No podía ver….

….Estaba ciego…

Mi mandíbula se tenso y mi cuerpo también, incruste mis uñas dentro de la piel de mis manos a tal extremo de hacerme sangrar, tenía la cabeza descolocada y puesta en vista hacia el suelo, sentí unos pasos acercarse, y tomarme del costado, no reaccione, no, era imposible, yo no podía estar ciego, ¿Qué acaso era por usar el Mangekyou Sharingan? No, era imposible ni siquiera llevaba tanto tiempo con el, entonces ¡¿Porque? ¿Algún jutsu? ¿Que era? Furioso me levante de donde estaba, apartando a la persona que tenia a mi lado, mis manos se guiaron solas a mis ojos y los toque con los parpados cerrados sentí la sangre que antes había brotado de la insistente presión de mis uñas contra las palmas de mis manos adherirse a mi rostro y empaparlo, el olor a metal y hierro me hizo enfurecer mas.

-No…- Gemí tratando de contener mi ira- No, no, no y no ¡Has algo! ¡Lo más seguro es que esto lo hiciste tu para que no pudiera salir de aquí! –Grite furioso tenía ganas de matarla, de estrangularla no me importaba nada.

-No es mi culpa –La oí sonsear- El ataque que Danzou hizo, la tiene.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacía? ¡ ¿Porque estoy ciego?

Esta resoplo, yo solo apreté mis manos mas contra mi rostro, sentí las manos de Sakura tomarme del brazo derecho y volver a sentarme, cedí, mi cerebro no estaba reaccionando bien, nada, nada bien es mas estaba a punto de estallar, me iba a volver un neurótico, volví a escuchar a la rubia, la cual comenzó a explicarme el porqué estaba así, apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, la mueca que antes era de furia ahora era de rabia y frustración ¿Era un inútil de verdad? ¿No volvería a ser un Ninja? ¿Sería solo un estorbo, una molestia, una basura...

-Gome ne Sasuke-kun –Oí la vos quebrada de Sakura a mi lado- Tod… Todo esto es mi culpa.

-….- Gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía su voz, fruncí el ceño- Vete de aquí

-¿Qué? –Susurro.

-No te quiero aquí ¡vete! –No escuche otra queja mas y simplemente pude sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y retumbar en el silencio que ahora había en la sala.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que no es su culpa, no la hagas sentir culpable de tus actos! –Grito la Hokage, apreté los ojos, ¿Que acaso creía que no lo sabía?.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, pero odiaba la lástima, odiaba la culpa y el remordimiento de la chica, odiaba todo lo que involucraba el dolor más allá del mío, gemí en mi mente con frustración, ¿Estaba ciego?, demonios, estaba ciego… estaba inutilizado como ninja, estaba… nada… ¿Qué estaba?... ya no había nada que pudiera decir, nada que pudiera hacer, ahora el que tenía que callarse…

_Era yo._

* * *

_Sakura Po´v_

Mi cuerpo descendió hasta quedar sentado en el frió suelo de cerámica que había en los pasillo de la torre de la Hokage, apreté los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, era normal, era normal que ahora él me culpara por eso, era perfectamente entendible, pero…. Mi mandíbula tembló y me encogí en mi misma, me odiaba, me odiaba y lo que menos quería era su odio, un hueco se formo en mi estomago y en un vago intento intente reprimir las lagrimas, pero esta vez no dio resultado como muchos otros, mis lagrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas humedeciendo el pantalón que llevaba esa tarde.

-Lo siento… Lo siento –Susurre entre dientes- Lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun

Quería que me perdonara por ser una molestia en su vida, por ser la que siempre lo arruina todo, la respiración se me hiso más compacta y agitada, quería salir corriendo y gritar, quería dejar de ser la persona que siempre causaba problemas, querida dejar de ser débil, quería tantas cosas…

...No podemos hacer ninguna ¿no?...

-"Lo in...intente, intente ser de ayuda, pero… pero siempre seguiré siendo eso… una molestia" –Pensé con la garganta apretada y presionando mas mis piernas.

….El nos odia… nos odia…no quiero que nos odie…

-Yo tampoco –Murmure con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me dolía el pecho, quería, definidamente salir corriendo, quería hacerlo, me sentía ahogada, casi sofocada, y lo hice me levante del suelo donde estaba, y corrí lo más rápido que pude a una dirección que no me dedique a pensar.

-"Tendré que vivir con su odio todos los días" –Apreté los ojos mientras saltaba a un techo- "Me comerá viva la desesperanza todos los días del resto de mi vida, porque…"

…..No es justo…. ¡Que acaso no podemos ser felices!...¿Sasuke-kun…No puede ser feliz?...

-Porque sigo enamorada de ti…. Y eso es lo que más duele…

Mis piernas me siguieron guiando a ese rumbo sin sentido, porque al final de cuentas, queramos o no, aunque nos ocultemos la verdad, sabemos perfectamente que esta hay y que lo más nos duele siempre.

Es que la verdad no sea amable con nuestros corazones.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v _

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, y la respuesta del porque, que casi fue una respuesta que pudo concluir por si sola, sin nada que interrumpiera la atmósfera, la rubia se volvió a sentar pesadamente en la silla asiendo un sonido hueco, estaba con el cerebro en otra parte, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que fuera remotamente, coherente.

-Claro, claro muy considerado de tu parte sacarla así –Dijo sarcástica y molesta lo ignore.

-¿Entonces qué haré? ¿Lo puedes arreglar? –Pregunte desesperado, impaciente.

-No ya te lo dije… -Susurro con simplicidad- Eres un inútil ahora, claro a mas que aceptes vivir con ello.

-No, ¡No lo acepto! Quiero mi vista de vuelta –Alegue furioso otra vez.

-Tus ojos no volverán a ver ¿Lo entiendes? –Dijo con frialdad.

-No, no, no y no, no lo entiendo, yo, soy ninja, no un inútil. –Dije apretando los dientes.

-Pues ya ves que ahora si lo eres –Susurro

Mis hombros se tensaron, lo sabía, lo sabia pero no quería vivir así, no toda mi vida como un invalido, no saldría a ningún lado sin compañía, mi corazón se contrajo, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, lo podía sentir, la angustia me recorrió el cuerpo y la desesperación el cerebro, apreté los ojos, quería abrirlos y volver a ver, quería morir, en ese instante, quería hacerlo.

-Entiende ya no puedes ver- Me repitió- Vivirás con Sakura, nadie más te quiere aquí.

Esa sola idea me hizo enfurecer más, no quería vivir con ella, no quería que me cuidara, que estuviese toda su vida asiéndolo por culpabilidad, no quería nada y a nadie en esos momentos solo… desaparecer.

-No con ella no –Apreté los puños- No con ella.

-Pues lo siento, si no vete de aquí y que te asesine cualquier persona a la salida de la aldea –Dijo sin interés.

-Esta bien…–Murmure por lo bajo.

Eso salió de mi boca sin pensar, quise abrirla otra vez para poder negarme pero ya era tarde, Tsunade estaba detrás mío, apreté mis labios indignado, furioso, frustrado, era un sin fin de sentimientos que no podía canalizar y centrarme en uno solo, me arrepentía de tantas cosas, y de tantas otras no.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber salvado a Sakura? -Pregunto a mis espaldas.

-…- Simplemente negué con la cabeza- Me dio la oportunidad de acabar con Danzou también, aunque hubiera sido mejor que muriéramos los dos en esas instancias en vez de esto… -Omití.

-Si pienso también que hubiera sido lo mejor –Ingenio, con aires de condesa.

-… ¿Por qué con Sakura? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿No hubiera sido mejor dejarme tirado en algún lado como dices? –Pregunte deductivo, mi cólera disminuyo, solo un poco.

-Por que Sakura se ofreció a hacerlo –Fruncí el ceño- No solo porque se siente culpable por lo que te sucede…

-Así ¿Entonces por qué más? –Pregunte incrédulo pero con ironía.

-Ohh vamos no creo que seas tan idiota para no darte cuenta todavía –Murmuro con un claro tono de ironía en la voz.

-No me vengas con idioteces, que yo, no las entiendo –Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Ella aun está enamorada de ti –Dijo simplemente.

Y sin saber porque, simplemente en un segundo, no pareció tan malo el latido poco estable que mi corazón dio en un compás aparte, solo por un segundo, no importo que mi corazón sonara diferente al dolor; porque a pesar de cuando me fui de Konoha, era algo que por mucho tiempo había dado por sentado, con el tiempo había empezado a olvidar, que tal vez aun tenía algo que fuese, mío… en cierta parte, en el país del fuego.

-Es una tonta –Musito como un comentario burlón pero dulce.

-Hmp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 3: "¿Qué es lo que llamamos hogar?"**

_Sakura Po`v_

Suspire entrecortado mientras apretaba los labios estresada, estaba esperando al Anbu que traería a Sasuke para que se instalara en mi casa, la cual estaba ubicada mas alejada de lo normal de la aldea, no del todo pero si lo suficiente para que solo mis amigos vinieran a verme de ves en cuando, era de dos pisos y vivía sola, a mis 17 años casi lo encontraba un lujo, pero desde que mi madre había decidido "olvidarse" de que existía y no considerarme su hija para después, morir en el ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea que ocurrió residentemente, no era algo que se considerara una "bendición", negué con la cabeza al ver la imagen de ella pasar por mi mente, volví a presionar mi mano contra el marco de la ventana del segundo piso que daba hacia un pequeño bosque, baje la vista cuando un pequeño `poff` dio una nebulosa de humo.

-Valla ya llegaron –Murmure.

El anbu que estaba con su mascara puesta, levanto la cabeza y me miro, mientras con un brazo tenia sujeto a Sasuke el cual tenia los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, pude sentir la presencia de varios ninjas mas por el lugar, lo mas seguro, por la supuesta probabilidad de que el Uchiha escapara.

-Haruno-san la Hokage te mando tu nuevo "huésped" –Dijo con sequedad esperando a que bajara.

Rodé los ojos por la ironía, en un movimiento rápido salte por la ventana quedando parada enfrente del anbu el cual ni siquiera se inmuto, ladeo la cabeza mientras soltaba a Sasuke de una serie de hilos de chacka que rodeaba su cuerpo, este lanzo un bufido de molestia mientras ahora con los ojos cerrados, apretaba los puños y los soltaba continuamente para recuperar la sensibilidad, el anbu se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada mas, desapareció, junto con todos los otros ninjas que estaba cerca.

-Bienvenido a casa –Murmure algo contraída- Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Sasuke Po`v

Mantuve la boca cerrada cuando la escuche, y no pensaba decir nada de todas formas, me había acostumbrado levemente a mantener los ojos cerrados, pero era inútil de todas formas, ya que antes de todo esto, como un buen ninja, aun con los ojos cerrados podía distinguir las cosas que me rodeaban, ahora no, era estar en plena oscuridad y sin nada mas, lo mas seguro que si caminara a simple pulso, me golpearía con cada cosa que estuviera delante de mi.

-Hmp –Emití mientras Sakura tomo de mi brazo, lance un bufido de frustración.

-Se que te molesta, pero no quiero que te lastimes –Dijo, sentí como estaba completamente tensa, fruncí el ceño, era tan inútil en estos momentos.

-Bien…-¿Qué mas iba a hacer si no estaba seguro de donde estaba?, mas que en la casa de Sakura.

Esta abrio la puerta y aun tomándome del brazo me tiro un poco, me sentía como una marioneta totalmente manejable, caminamos con lentitud mientras Sakura prevenía que me golpeara con algo, después me dio un leve empujón, fruncí el ceño, pero en ves de caerme, quede sentado en un sillón, de lo que parecía cuero.

-Sakura –Llame con voz filosa.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué … -Fruncí los labios- ¿Por qué quisiste hacerte cargo de mi? ¿Acaso tus padres no te lo prohibirán? –Susurre algo que parecía de lo más obvio, técnicamente viviría con un traidor y considerado asesino en Konoha.

-Uhmm –Se reclino mas sobre el sillón- Creo… pues sinceramente, es casi mi culpa que estés así, en Konoha, todos te dieron la espalda –La sentí tensarse, lo mas probable de rabia- Incluso Naruto –Suspiro- Y a mi… no me molesta "cuidarte" –Gruñí interiormente ante tal observación- Sobre mis padres no hay problema.

-…-Cruce mis brazos delante de mi cuerpo mientras ponía mi cabeza hacia atrás- Como digas, pero no es tu culpa que este así.

-Pero…

-No lo hice para protegerte –Dije cortante- Lo hice porque era la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Danzou.

-… -Se produjo un breve silencio, sentí a Sakura levantarse del sillón- Pero de todas formas –Su voz se hizo leve y punzante- Si no fuera por ti lo mas seguro es que estuviera muerta, y te debo muchas cosas.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunte confundido, que yo supiera no había hecho mas que hacerla llorar.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? –Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta, suspire, que importaba de todas formas, asentí -¿Agua, te, café, refresco…cerveza? –Pregunto aunque lo ultimo con algo de inseguridad.

-Café –Dije simplemente- Cargado.

-Bien- Escuche sus pasos perderse por algún lugar de la casa, me hubiera gustado ver como era.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v._

Llegue a la cocina y saque dos tazas de la repisa, tome las cosas para hacer un café, cargado, a pesar de todo eso me lo suponía, Sasuke seguía en el sillón con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados, su cabello estaba algo mas largo y disparatado que antes, los reflejos azul marino que tenia cuando era mas joven, ahora eran mas atenuados y visibles, poseía fracciones finas y delicadas, una nariz recta y puntiaguda, casi tenia los rasgos de una mujer, un cuerpo bien formado, labios perfectos y delgados, no alcance a ver sus ojos ya que desde que Tsunade le había quitado las vendas, los mantuvo cerrados, quizás era mejor, ya que esos profundos posos negros me ponían intranquila y confusa, suspire, fruncí el ceño al darme cuanta que me había excedido en poner el café en la taza al estar pendiente de otra cosa, rodé los ojos y lave la taza mientras la servia otra ves, tome el termo con agua caliente y lo vertí sobre la misma, luego tome la otra e hice lo mismo, pero poniéndole te y azúcar; después de que estuvieran listos lleve las dos tazas al living; el Uchiha seguía sin moverse, deje las dos tazas sobre la mesita de centro y me volví a sentar en el sofá, tome el café de Sasuke y me acerque un poco a él tome de su mano, un leve escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al sentir la fría piel de él contra la mía, deje la taza entre sus dedos, este frunció el ceño.

-Gracias… -Susurro aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien –Murmure mientras retiraba mi mano de la suya y tomaba mi té algo nerviosa.

Se formo un silencio prudente, Sasuke solo bebía del café con lentitud mientras lo sostenía entre sus dos manos, lo mas probable es que tuviese frió ya que estábamos en pleno invierno, y en unos días empezaría a nevar, él solo llevaba una aori color negro, las mangas cubrían hasta sus codos y un pantalón negro que estaba percudido y con manchas de sangre, era la misma ropa que tenia cuando lo vi en la pelea con Danzou, di gracias por haber conservado la ropa de mi hermano, por lo menos así no tendría que ir a Konoha a comprarle ropa a Sasuke, me ahorraría eso.

-Le pusiste mucha azúcar –Susurro el peli-azabache, yo parpadee sorprendida.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunte, juraba que incluso había puesto poca.

-Si –Dijo simplemente.

-Veamos –Deje mi té en la mesita auxiliar que estaba al lado del sillón, tome el café de Sasuke el cual solo ladeo la cabeza, le di un sorbo, fruncí el ceño y puse una mueca de asco- ¿Seguro que los ojos fue lo único que el jutsu afecto? –Pregunte asqueada, debía haberlo probado antes.

-Eso dijo la Hokage -Por inercia tomo el café que tenia entre las manos- ¿No?

-Sasuke-kun esa café esta asqueroso –Dije con sinceridad- Le falta una tonelada de azúcar, ¡Esta amargo! –Le critique como si fuera lo más normal.

-Me gusta así, incluso con menos azúcar –Murmuro mientras se llagaba otro sorbo a la boca.

-Ok… -Susurre incrédula, por lo menos ya sabia algo de el, aunque sus gustos, eran… demasiado amargos- ¿Entonces te gustas las cosas amargas? ¿Los dulces no?

-Soporto los dos, pero prefiero más lo amargo –Dijo sin interés- ¿Por qué?

-Para saber que no tengo que darte chocolate a mas que sea negro o amargo –Observe sonriendo, este solo se encogió de hombros.

Pasamos un rato mas sin hablar mientras terminábamos nuestros café y té respectivamente, cuando Sasuke termino palpo el borde de el sofá y después con una mano toco la mesita que estaba delante de él, dejo la tasa vacía hay para después volverse a fundir en los cojines del sillón en la esquina derecha, suspire por lo bajo, era extraño verlo así, y como siempre, él no hablaba mas de lo normal iba a hacer una convivencia algo difícil.

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurre este volteo la cabeza a sabiendas de donde estaba- ¿Quieres descansar? Ya es tarde… -Dije mirando por el ventanal que tenia a la vista, había oscurecido rápidamente.

-Esta bien… pero… -Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas- Quisiera darme un baño antes.

-Eh… claro –Me levante del sillón y con cuidado tome de su mano, me sonroje levemente y después sacudí la cabeza- Tu habitación esta en el segundo piso, así que tendrás que tener cuidado.

-Hmp –"Emitió" simplemente, parándose mientras apretaba un poco mi mano.

Lo guié desde la sala hasta las escaleras advirtiéndoles de los escalones en forma de caracol que tenia, él solo asistió y sin soltar mi mano, subimos la escaleras, tropezó algunas veces sin llegar a caerse, murmuro alguno que otro improperio que pase por alto, era obvio que se debía sentir frustrado; cuando llegamos a la ultima habitación que había en el pasillo del segundo piso, la abrí mientras soltaba un poco la mano del Uchiha, él cual se tenso un poco, después de abrir lo volví a tomar de la mano, para guiarlo me quede parada en el medio de la habitación al lado de él.

-Te… Te mostrare donde están las cosas ¿Podrás recordaras para que no te lastimes? –Murmure despacio algo contraída- No hay muchas cosas pero de todas formas.

-Entiendo –Susurro- Esta bien dime donde esta cada cosa, lo recordare si me ubico bien –Emitió.

-Bien –Avance hacía la derecha y levante su mano un poco- Aquí esta el armario, hay ropa de mi hermano que puedes ponerte –Lo abrí ya que simplemente era una puerta corrediza, aun con la mano de el peli-azabache haciendo lo mismo que la mía- Hay un barandilla con Yukatas –dije mientras pasaba la mano de este por las mismas levantándola un poco- Aquí arriba hay toallas –Murmure poniendo la mano de este sobre un "estilo" de mueble que tenia dentro el armario- En el primer cajón, hay poleras, derecha manga corta, izquierda manga larga –Hice la misma acción poniendo su mano sobre la abertura para abrir el cajón- En el segundo, hay pantalones –Realice lo mismo que antes- En el tercero ropa interior –Murmure con una sonrisa al ver la mueca en el rostro de Sasuke- En el cuarto…- Abrí el cuarto Sasuke y yo estábamos en cuclillas mientras revisábamos los cajones- Uhmm… Tsunade-sama… me hizo traer a Kusanagi y algunos pergaminos que tenias…-Murmure, Sasuke confuso frunció el ceño- Puse tu espada en un pergamino también, aquí están todas las cosas que traías cuando viniste a Konoha –Dije mientras mi vista se fijo en la bandana tachada de este, eso, era solo un recuerdo mió- También algunas cosas que tenias en tu departamento de gennin –Sasuke se tenso.

-¿Cómo...? –Pregunto contraído.

-Tsunade-sama mando a quitar las cosas de tu departamento… a pesar de que no tenias muchas cosas, aquí están- Susurre.

-¿Por qué las tienes tu?

-Yo… -Apreté los labios- Bueno solo… tómalo como recuerdos –Murmure- Solo esta tu bandana, la foto del antiguo equipo 7 y algunos apuntes –Le dije.

-…-Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado- Dame esa fotografía –Se la pase algo extrañada, este solo la sostuvo pero no hizo nada mas- ¿Algo mas?

-Ohh –Volví a coger su mano y la lleve hacia el suelo para después hacer que tocara unas sandalias altas y otras cortas- Son sandalias y zapatillas ninjas… espero que te queden eran de mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? –Pregunto extrañado.

-Si –Me levante de donde estaba y tire un poco de su mano, escuche un bufido de su parte, me dirigí a la izquierda de la habitación- Aquí solo hay una cómoda para que pongas lo que quieras –Sasuke paso su mano sobre el mueble vació- Al lado hay un sillón –Hizo lo mismo con este midiendo su altura- Al centro, esta la cama, es de dos plazas no te vallas a golpear –Murmure este se acerco al centro mientras sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, camino por el borde hasta llegar al lado derecho otra ves de la habitación- Por los dos lados hay mesas con una lámpara –Emití, ironía, "¿Para que le servia la luz ahora?" susurro por lo bajo mientras yo pensaba lo mismo- Después del armario, hay una puerta –Puse la mano de este sobre el pomo de la misma- Aquí esta el baño.

-Es una habitación muy amplia- Agrego, supongo que por decir algo.

-Si ¿Verdad? –Ingrese con el dentro de la habitación del baño, le mostré donde estaba cada cosa, este solo asentía y fruncía el ceño, como grabando cada lugar que le mostraba- Uhmmm tendré que comprarte Shampoo –Sasuke parecía tragarse una leve risa muy disimuladamente- ¿Qué?

-Nada –Murmuro volviendo a su pose seria- Con tal que no sea de frutas todo bien –Dijo con gracia muy parca y sin demasiada sensibilidad hasta que recordé algo.

-Que tiene que ve… -Entrecerré los ojos al recordar la gracia de la escena con el Shampoo de Pakkun y el mío, bufe con molestia- Ja-ja bueno –Dije sin gracia, aunque algo sorprendida del intento de humor del Uchiha.

-Creo poder desvísteme solo Sakura –Susurro con la cabeza volteada al mismo lado donde yo estaba- Me tomare el baño ¿bien?

-Ettoo… -Baje la cabeza y solté su mano, mire la otra y note que ya no traía la fotografía del equipo 7 que me había pedido- Pero… ¡Espera un poco! -Grite exasperada al notar como ya se estaba sacando la polera que llevaba, mi rostro tomo un tono carmesí.

-¿Aun no sales? –Pregunto monótono, mientras terminaba de quitarse la prenda- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ehh.. es que… -Embobada me quede mirando los perfectos pectorales del chico, tenia brazos macizos con los músculos bien marcados, aunque no al punto de llegar a exagerar, las cosas que hace ser ninja, tosí contraída- Espera no te sigas desvistiendo te traeré ropa para que te cambies después de salir –Dije mientras habría la puerta del baño- Deja la que traes puesta aquí en el baño, están hecha un asco, las lavare después –Le comencé a decir mientras le buscaba un pijama en el armario y ropa interior, me volví a sonrojar, volví al baño y deje la ropa en una repisa del mismo, tome la mano de Sasuke el cual estaba de lo mas tranquilo- Aquí esta la ropa.

-…-Ladeo la cabeza y se soltó de mi agarre- Vale, gracias, ahora salte –Murmuro con sequedad.

-Que carácter –Dije saliendo del baño y cerrando.

Suspire, estaba preocupada y si ¿se golpeaba? O se caía o… Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, mire la habitación, arriba de la cama, estaba la fotografía de antes, boca abajo, me acerque un poco y la voltee para sentarme en el borde de la cama y contemplarla, entrecerré los ojos, nada seria igual, Naruto ya no iba apoyarnos, Sasuke ya no seria mas el mismo…y yo… yo seguiría siendo un molestia, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar verdaderamente.

-Por lo menos –Susurre- Algo de Uchiha Sasuke esta de vuelta –Cerré los ojos y deje la fotografía donde la encontré, me levante y me retire de la habitación.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

Me quede parado cuando Sakura cerro la puerta del baño, me apoye en esta, simplemente sabia que aun estaba en la habitación, escuche la cama rechinar, supe que se sentó en esta, lo mas seguro a tomar la fotografía que había dejado sobre la misma, entrecerré los ojos, mientras mi cuerpo todavía se reclinaba en la puerta, la escuche susurrar algo para después salir de la habitación.

-¿Algo no? –Murmure para mi mismo.

Me termine de desvestir mientras palpando la bañera me metí en la misma, abrí el agua al principio estaba tibia, después cerré esa y abrí el agua fría, esta callo rápidamente por mi cuerpo, pase mis manos por mi rostro y mi pelo las deje ahí un momento mientras apretaba mi cabello, suspire, el agua estaba casi congelante, por las fechas ya iba a llegar el tiempo de las nevadas en Konoha, suspire, sentía el frió llegar por todos los músculos de mi cuerpo haciéndolos adormecerse bajo la presión del chorro de agua, me sentía impotente, inútil, algo tan insignificante, sin poder hacer nada, apreté mas mis manos sobre mi nuca, sentía ganas de llorar, de impotencia y de rabia, ¿Porque me pasaba algo así?, ¿Qué acaso no podía morir en ese momento?, ni siquiera ahora podía salir en busca del bastando de Madara, nada, absolutamente nada, apreté los dientes.

-Maldición… Maldición… Maldición –Gruñí mientras bajaba mis manos hasta la altura de mi pecho y apretaba mis dedos contra este.

Quien iba a decir que iba a terminar así, que iba a terminar viviendo con Sakura Haruno, que necesitaría una niñera porque no podía hacer nada solo, fruncí el ceño mas y mis dientes rechinaron, mientras el agua empezaba a dolerme en el simple rose con mi piel, estaba tan helada, tan helada como el día en que mi corazón perdió todo sentimiento de calidez. Necesitaba gritar, pero no podía, mi orgullo ya iba por el suelo y a cada momento iba mas debajo de lo que una ves llegue a pensar que podía llegar; pasaron unos 10 minutos donde mi cuerpo apenas se movió, cerré la llave del agua y suspire con fuerza, tenia congelado hasta los huesos, estire mi cuello y escuche sonar los huesos de mi espalda, en un respingo de dolor gemí levemente mientras salía de la bañera. Tome una toalla y seque mi cuerpo con pesadez, para después buscar la ropa que había traído Sakura para mi, y ponérmela, después de hacerlo, seque mi pelo con una toalla frotándola contra este unos minutos, me quede en el baño escuchando simplemente mi respiración entrecortada, abrí los ojos, pero no vi nada, como cada ves que lo intentaba últimamente, quería abrirlos, quería abrirlos y ver las cosas que me rodeaban, pero no iba a ser así y lo sabia.

-Uhmmm –Busque el pomo de la puerta para poder salir del baño, después de unos segundos lo encontré y abrí con lentitud.

Respire con fuerza el aire calido que estaba dentro de la habitación creándome un placer doloroso al mezclarse con el frió que sentía en esos momentos, camine despacio hacia el centro de la habitación hasta que mis piernas rozaron con el borde de la cama, la rodee por un lado para acercarse hasta donde había dejado la fotografía, me senté en el borde de la cama, recordaba la imagen perfectamente, y esa era la impresión que tenia aun, de querer volver el tiempo y empezar otra ves desde hay, pero no podía, ya no.

-Ahora… ahora que lo pienso, han pasado unos cuantos años –Murmure- No alcance a ver como era Sakura, ni Kakashi, solo… los recuerdo desde la fortaleza de Orochimaru …-Suspire- Que importa eso ya, no podré hacerlo de todas formas –Volví a susurrarme, que extraño era hablar solo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe, parpadee y después gire la cabeza hacía donde estaba la puerta, pude sentir el olor a cerezas que provenía de Sakura, fruncí el ceño, extrañamente me parecía agradable, contando de que era un olor muy dulce, a comparación de mis gustos.

-Etto –La escuche balbucear.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunte mientras dejaba la fotografía en la cama.

-¿Ne? –Pude escucharla suspirar exasperada- Ehh bueno es que quería decir que mi habitación es la de enfrente por si necesitas algo Sasuke-kun –Murmuro con suavidad- Solo era eso –Dijo- Buenas noches –Escuche el ruido del pomo de la puerta girar para cerrarse.

-Buenas noches Sakura –Susurre simplemente mientras, al final, escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Rodé los ojos, no me agradaba mucho la idea de que, Sakura se comportara como una enfermera, estaba ciego y a pesar de que me imposibilitaba muchas cosas, no estaba invalido, fruncí los labios, me levante de la cama y tome la fotografía, me dirigí hacía el escritorio que poco antes la peli-rosa me había mostrado, palpe la superficie de este y puse la fotografía encima de el mueble.

-"Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun" –Pensé recordando la frase de la chica- "A la calidez que tu llamas hogar" –Me voltee para caminar hacía la cama- "Hay muchas cosas sobre ella que no se, no tenia idea que tuviese un hermano" –Abrí la cama y me metí dentro de esta, pude sentir un aroma a lavanda y detergente que no eran muy fuertes pero estaban bien.

Me cubrí con las ropas de la cama hasta por encima de mis orejas, suspire agotado, no había echo absolutamente nada pero aun así estaba cansado, me encogí en medio de la cama, con el ceño fruncido, no estaba cansado, ¿o si?, no lo sabia, estaba perdido, no podía entender muchas cosas, era como, que al quedar ciego, me di cuenta de todas las cosas que me perdía, la posibilidad de estabilizarte, y vivir normalmente, apreté mis labios.

_…Una…._

_…Dos…._

_…Tres…_

Mis dientes estaban mas que apretados y tenia la mandíbula tensa, me estaba congelando, no podía dormirme aunque quisiera, tenia sueño, ahora si, pero no podía dormir por el mismo frió, bañarse con agua helada no había sido del todo buena idea, habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas desde que estaba metido dentro de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero al mismo tiempo el frió me estaba atontando, mi cerebro se estaba desconectado del todo, ya no estaba pensado en nada.

-Maldición, ¿Porque hace tanto frió? –Bufe intranquilo.

Me di vuelta en la cama para volver a taparme ahora solo hasta el cuello, apreté los ojos y trate de relajarme, pronto me vi envuelto en un entumecimiento incomodo que hacía que me sintiera mas inútil, casi como si mi cerebro no mandara a mi cuerpo, resignado enterré la cabeza mas en las almohadas.

_…Pero estas en casa…_

_…_

_…y sea donde sea…_

_…_

_…una casa se forma de calidez…_

_…_

Me sentí envuelto por una fragancia dulce, no pude distinguir de que se trataba, entro por mis pulmones haciendo que el frió que sentí en el estomago se disipara de apoco, después envolvió mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi nariz, suspire algo agitado, tal vez me había dado fiebre de repente, aunque lo dudaba, después de unos minutos sentí mi cuerpo ya mas estabilizado y tibio, el sueño me atrapo mas rápido de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera pude abrir la boca para preguntar que pasaba, pero era calido…

_...y olía a cerezas._

* * *

Sakura Po`v.

Quite mis manos del rostro de Sasuke, pude escuchar su respiración mas regular y pausada, sus fracciones mas relajadas y tranquilas, se había quedado dormido, por suerte, no había preguntado si alguien estaba ahí me levante hacia poco para ver si dormía y por consiguiente era obvio que no lo lograba, me quede un rato a su lado, para después terminar pasando mis manos sobre su rostro que estaba casi congelado, unos minutos después, se quedo dormido, cosa que agradecí, ya que parecía agotado de solo intentar dormir.

-Descansa Sasuke-kun –Me acerque un poco a el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonroje levemente y me pare de el suelo donde estaba inclinada hacía el rostro de Sasuke, estaba tan cerca de él que… me daban ganas de hacer cosas que no eran para nada prudentes, como lo que acaba de hacer en esos momentos, palpe mi cara y suspire, mire la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba directamente por la ventana que estaba ubicada al lado izquierdo de la habitación en la pared central, era un ventanal grande donde incluso tenia un banquillo para sentarse en una parte sobresaliente de la casa, mi hermano adoraba ese lugar, también había una ventana mas pequeña y alargada detrás de la cama, la luna pegaba de lleno en la habitación iluminándola completamente, vi el escritorio y note la fotografía del ex equipo 7, cerré los ojos y después me acerque a la ventana, cerré las cortinas, tal vez así haría menos frió.

-Shinzakaii Motorou –Murmure mientras caminaba hacía la puerta y salía de la habitación del peli-azabache.

Llegue a mi habitación con algo de frió, me metí a la cama apresuradamente mientras escuchaba mi corazón latir rápidamente contra mi pecho, no sabia que estaba haciendo, quizás, me estaba volviendo loca, apreté mis labios para después recargar mi cabeza sobre las almohadas de mi cama que ya estaban frías, suspire, estaban empezando muchas cosas, pero a la misma ves terminando muchas mas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 4: Quieran o no: ¡Son adolescentes!**

3 meses después.

El tiempo paso con lentitud, mientras Konoha intentaba levantarse desde las ruinas, muchos no volvieron a ser los mismos, Ino estaba destrozada, había perdido muchos de sus mejores amigos, y a Kiba, Neji había perdido a su sensei y su mejor amiga, Lee su adoración, y muchos otros estaba tratando de componerse de levantarse sin volverse a caer aunque se les hacía demasiado difícil, pero por lo menos Konoha ya no era solo escombros.

En casa de la Haruno y ahora también del Uchiha, las cosas no había cambiado mucho, Sasuke ya había aprendido la ubicación de todas las cosas de la casa, a coste de golpes y furias claro, Sakura siempre intentaba no mover los objetos, ya que Sasuke incluso se servía desayuno y cosas simples solo, este estaba menos comunicativo que nunca, se encerraba en su cuarto horas, sin hablar, sin comer, esto preocupaba a la peli-rosa que de cierta manera intentaba entender a el ultimo Uchiha, pero no podía hacer nada mas que mirar como este ultimo se debatía entre hundirse y salir a flote, Naruto iba de vez en cuando a su casa a verla, Sai y Kakashi también lo hacía, mayoritariamente Ino, la cual solo se dedicaba a llorar en sus visitas, todos ignoraban al Uchiha consecutivamente, trataban de olvidar el hecho de que estaba ahi, y este por su parte hacía exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v._

Sentí los primeros rayos de sol golpearme los ojos, me levante y ahogue un gemido de dolor a duras penas para no despertar a Sasuke, el cual seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, si estaba otra ves en su habitación al costado de rodillas en el suelo de donde el dormía, lo hacia ya hace un mes y medio, él azabache no dormía casi nada, tenia pesadillas casi toda las noches, intranquilo e inquieto se revolvía en las sabanas todo el tiempo, me levantaba y tomaba de su mano sin que este se despertara, todas las noches, me quedaba ahí, y a pesar de que a veces demoraba algo de tiempo, el azabache parecía tranquilizarse con mi presencia a pesar de que no sabia que estaba hay, pero por consiguiente yo no conseguía dormir lo suficiente para rendir el 100% en el hospital, aunque eso no importaba mucho. Con cuidado solté la mano de Sasuke sin despertarlo y me retire en silencio de la habitación.

-Aahhh –Suspire fuertemente una ves fuera.

Me refregué los ojos y me dirigí hacía el baño de mi habitación, una ves hay me desvestí y tome una ducha rápida para despertarme, era martes, mi día libre, así que no estaba tan preocupada por la hora, deseaba dormir en mi cama con todas mis ganas, pero no podía, Sasuke lo mas probable preguntaría del porque estoy durmiendo en pleno día, y no tengo cabeza para dar excusas, al salir de la ducha, me puse ropa interior tome una polera color marrón ajustada con líneas rojas que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y algo de mis pechos, una falda negra y unas botas ninjas. Baje a la sala-cocina.

-Uhmm ¿Que haré hoy para desayunar? –Murmure mirado las cosas que había en la cocina.

Me decidí por algo rápido tome algunas frutas y las pique para después tomar algo de leche y café, puse frutillas, manzanas, duraznos y kiwi en dos posillos, me hice una leche con café frió y un café a Sasuke, sabia que no tenia que esperar mucho para que este bajara, puse las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y saque unas tostadas mientras les untaba mantequilla me senté, alrededor de unos 3 minutos, apareció el Uchiha con un polerón azul oscuro y unos pantalones beich, unas sandalias, y el pelo húmedo, lo mas probable que se bañara poco después de que yo lo hice. Me saque la tostada que tenia en la boca.

-Ya esta servido Sasuke-kun –Murmure este asintió y se sentó en la otra silla.

-Así huelo –Dijo simplemente, tomo el café que tenia delante de el y le dio un sorbo.

-Ja si buenos días también –Susurre irónica al ver como este pasaba como si nada, casi como siempre.

-Buenos días –Tomo otro sorbo del café y tomo una tenedor que estaba a el lado de la tasa, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos- ¿Fruta?

-Si fruta, te hace bien, el café no alimenta mucho –Dije en tono critico, este sonrio sórbico y pincho una fruta que estaba en el bol al lado de el.

-Uhmm –Mastico la frutilla que había tomado, y suspiro- ¿Qué harás hoy?

-No tengo trabajo así que me quedare aquí –Tome un sorbo a la leche.

-Hmm –Emitió para después seguir comiendo su desayuno.

Y esa fue toda la conversación durante el desayuno, era de lo mas normal, incluso a veces no hablábamos absolutamente nada, y lo entendía, Sasuke no era muy comunicativo cosa que ya todos sabíamos, después de terminar, el chico dio las gracias y se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación, suspire y levante las cosas de la mesa y las lave, mientras guardaba las mismas.

-Que silencio –Murmure mientras que me recargaba en el sillón del living.

_Ding Dong _

-¿Ehmm? –Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, encontrar a una rubia con la vista caída y los labios apretados – ¿Ino?

-Lamento… venir en tu día libre… pero –Comenzó a balbucear.

-Tranquila pasa –Dije sonriendo levemente.

Entramos a la sala y esta se sentó en el sillón, le ofrecí algo, y esta negó con la cabeza, entre a la cocina de todas formas para darle algo de agua, estaba peor que otros días, en la misma me encontré a Sasuke que estaba recargado en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto en voz baja.

-Ino –Este arrugo la nariz y ladee la cabeza.

-¿Otra ves de llorica? –Pregunto ya que muchas veces la había oído ir a casa solo llorar.

-Sasuke-kun –Advertí en tono amenazante, este se encogió de hombros- No pero se ve mal –Murmure, este suspiro aburrido.

Tome un vaso de agua y me dirigí hacía el living, sentí los pasos de Sasuke siguiéndome, Ino tenia la cabeza gacha, y la mirada perdida, le di el vaso de agua y me senté a su lado, el chico se quedo apoyado en la pared que estaba cerca de la escalera, tal ves escuchando la conversación que vendría.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Ino? –Le pregunte con voz baja.

-Sakura –Murmuro con voz quebrada- Es que… -Apretó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Volví a preguntar preocupada- Cerda…

-Yo... –Ladeo la cabeza hacía donde estaba Sasuke, este no lo noto pero aun así yo la mire.

-¿Quieres que se valla? –Esta negó.

-Esta bien… no me molesta que este hay… además a él no le importa lo que me pase… así que seria igual –Agudizo y su vos se volvió algo mas apática.

-Bien… -Suspire- Entonces ¿Qué sucede?

-…- Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas frotándolas inquieta- ¿Has… has notado que como mas y que estoy mas gorda? –Susurro mirándome a los ojos.

-Si pero… como siempre te eh dicho eso es porque eres una cerdita – Dije tratando de animarla, esta sonrio levemente sin ganas.

-Sakura –Repitió- Estoy embarazada –Y su voz se termino de romper.

-¿..Qu—e? –Murmure a penas con los ojos bien abiertos, voltee a donde estaba Sasuke, el cual tenia una mueca de incredulidad en la cara- Pero… ¿De quien?

-Como ¿Que de quien? –Susurro algo enfadada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero… De ¿Shikamaru? –Negó con la cabeza- ¿Sai? –Más efusión en negar- ¿Naruto? –Dije sorprendida - ¿De Naruto?

-¡Sakura! No te hagas la tonta –Dijo al borde de la histeria- De Kiba frente de marquesina, de Kiba… -Emitió y las lagrimas se dejaron caer rápidamente por sus ojos.

-Valla… -Escuche susurrar a Sasuke, el cual se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

-Cerdita… -Murmure con tristeza y la abrace, esta se aferro a mí y lloro más fuerte.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en tratar de consolar a Ino, tenia 3 meses y medio de embarazo, y Kiba, él estaba muerto, suspire, no podía hacer mas que consolarla en esos instantes, me daba una pena terrible por ella, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por ella y por el hijo de la persona que había amado.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Ino –Le susurre- ¿Pero como llegan a eso siendo tan jóvenes?

-Frente de marquesina –Sonrio algo sarcástica pero con tristeza contenida- No te hagas la tonta, ya sabes hormonas, novios, besos… te excitas y no lo puedes controlar, somos adolescentes aun –Susurro, yo me sonroje levemente.

-Si, pero, pero… –Balbucee nerviosa.

-¿Qué a caso nunca te ah pasado? Se que no has tenido novio pero, ¿Con Naruto? Es guapo admítelo –Negué con la cabeza- ¿Con Sai? –Volví a negar- ¿Kakashi? Por kami –Dijo ya en tono algo incrédulo.

-Pues no es que tal ves no lo eh estado viendo por ese lado –Murmure sonrojada.

-No me digas que con Sasuke ¿no? Porque eso nadie se lo cree, ya debes de haberlo visto hasta desnudo –Murmuro ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Ino! Yo no ando pensado en eso todo el tiempo –Alegue con los ojos cerrados- No… nunca lo eh visto desnudo, Sasuke ya se ubica bien, no necesita mi ayuda, casi.

-Uhmm –Suspiro- Pero si te pasa no te alteres, eres una adolescente, las hormonas están a full y hacen lo suyo y además Uchiha Sasuke puede ser lo que quieras pero esta bueno –Murmuro recobrando algo de su animo- Y a él igual le puede llegar su toque.

-Ya… pero no creo… él es muy frió… además… ni siquiera –Cerré la boca y negué con la cabeza nada.

-¿Sabe como eres ahora? –Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa Ino-cerda? –Le cuestione enfadada por la falta de tacto de esta.

-Baka, la vista no es la única forma de conocer a una persona –Me critico- Se que no puede ver pero te puede tocar –Sonrio con picardía y entrecerró los ojos- Hasta es más divertido, ¿No crees?

-Ese no era el tema ¿Verdad? –Pregunte tratando de ignorarla.

-Oh vamos ¡Por favor! Estas hecha toda una mujer, muchos hombres de konoha ¡babean por ti! Como es posible que te quedes aquí y no tengas sexo jamás –Dijo sin inmutarse, incluso algo enfadada.

-Ino ya para… recuerdas de lo estábamos hablando… además… prefiero esperar –Susurre.

-A que llegue el príncipe azul en el caballo blanco –Me reprocho irónica y con burla- Eso no va a pasar, los hombres no son así –Murmuro.

-Ba, eso lo se pero de todas formas no me hace daño esperar –Insistí.

-Yo que tu me aprovecho del Uchiha y me lo violo –Dijo con sinceridad y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿¡Que! –Grite, tensa y contraída- ¿Tu no eras la que lloraba hace 5 minutos y ahora estás hablando de violar a alguien? –Dije amenazante.

-Si…-Sonrio con tristeza- Pero por lo menos Sasuke no se movería de tu lado y estaría contigo –Susurro mientras sus ojos bajaban hacía el suelo- Se quedaría contigo, por lo menos ser ciego tiene una cierta ventaja hacía ti –Frunció los labios.

-Ino –Murmure con tristeza- Yo no puedo controlar los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun… eh estado tantos años enamorada de él… pero ya ves que, él no de mi, aunque quiera.

-Eso es lo que tu crees –Me miro a los ojos- Sakura por favor lo mas seguro es que incluso te quiera mas de lo que crees, es solo que no sabe sacarlo a flote.

-Ya basta Ino sabes que tanta cosa me confunde –Dije ya mareada, no quería hacerme ilusiones, no si me llevarían a un vació.

-Bien como sea, pero yo que tu, si aun amas tanto a ese idiota aprovecharía las circunstancias para despertar sus sentimientos también –Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón- Creo que… iré a decírselo a mis padres ¿No crees? –Asentí- Bien entonces me voy –Me levante también- Cuando tenga que comprar las cosas para el bebe me tienes que acompañar ¿ne? –Sonrio con sinceridad, yo le devolví la sonrisa y asentí- Además la madrina tiene que aportar en algo.

-¿Enserio? –Susurre sorprendida pero gratamente feliz.

-¡Claro! –Dijo con alegría prominente, yo la abrase- Espero que seas buena influencia para mi hijo.

-O hija –Observe con una sonrisa.

-Será niño querida frente de marquesina –Insitito segura y con confianza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Instinto maternal –Se rió de su gracia y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Jajaja bueno ya veremos después tu instinto maternal –Abrí la puerta y esta salio sin irse a un.

-Bueno y tu aprovéchate del Uchiha –Sonrio y se dio media vuelta- ¡Matte ne!

-Sayonara Ino –Me despedí con una sonrisa descolgada.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, supuse que Ino se hubo retirado de la casa, sentí los pasos de Sakura caminar y dar un par de vueltas para después detenerse otra ves, bufe, en realidad me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Ino estuviese embarazada, incluso me sentí algo culpable, había visto a Kiba peleando con Madara en primera instancia, pase una mano sobre mi cabello y lo revolví un poco, me recosté por completo en el sillón que estaba en la habitación mientras mis piernas se balanceaban en el aire, no había mucho que hacer, incluso durante estos meses había insistido a Sakura que me ayudase a entrenar, pero después de unos días me di cuenta que no servia de mucho, es como si estuviera bloqueado a avanzar más allá de lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos.

-Aaa –Suspire mientras ponía mi cabeza entre dos cojines.

Incluso había pensado en suicidarme, cosa que a pesar de ser lo mas bajo que eh llegado a pensar era una opción, pero, mis vagos intentos habían sido en vano gracias a Sakura, además de que por las noches tenia pesadillas que me atormentaban y me sofocaban, era frustrante y angustiante, hasta que simplemente a veces se desvanecían por completo hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Que fecha es hoy? –Me pregunte, a decir verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo hace unas semanas.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y me quede inmóvil, obviamente era Sakura, la sentí sentarse sobre mi cama y solo voltee la cabeza hacía la dirección en la que ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte simplemente.

-Etto… Sasuke-kun –Comenzó algo vacilante.

-¿Qué? –Volví a insistir para ver que quería.

-Tú… ¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? –Pregunto con voz nerviosa.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Susurre desconcertado ante tal pregunta.

-Pues… ¿Qué recuerdo final tienes de mí? Digo físicamente como es que me recuerdas –Dijo dudosa aun, lo podía notar estaba nerviosa.

-¿Físicamente? –Repetí- Pues… la de la ultima ves que te vi… en la fortaleza de Orochimaru –Le dije algo confuso, no sabia a que venia todo eso.

-Ohh valla, pero eso ya hace casi 3 años –Murmuro.

-Pues así es, pero no recuerdo haberte visto después de eso –Le aclare.

-Entiendo…

-¿A que viene todo eso? –Pregunte con curiosidad, para sentarme erguido sobre el sillón.

-Ehh… por nada… -Murmuro, y eso no me convenció para nada- B—ueno te dejo tranquilo ya me voy –Dijo mientras escuche como se paraba de la cama y camina algo tensa.

-Espera –Le dije, esta paro de caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto la peli-rosa.

-¿A ti te gustaría que yo supiera como eres ahora? –Pregunte directamente ya que lo más probable fuese que se tratara de eso.

-¡Eh! Ett-o ne… pues… -Comenzó a bacilar, suspire, había acertado.

-¿Por qué? –Volví a insistir.

-Bueno… -Fruncí el ceño y esta suspiro- La verdad es que… supongo que cambie un poco, me gustaría que, tuvieras otra impresión de mi, digo…-Se callo.

-¿Y como quieres que haga eso? –Pregunte ironico, era obvio que no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo.

La escuche acercarse hacia mi, ladee la cabeza algo extrañado al no escuchar respuesta, tomo mis manos, las suyas estaba tibias y eran suaves, las mías estaba frías, como la mayoría de las veces, las guió hasta su rostro, me tense completamente, y sentí como esta también lo hacia.

-Ta…Tal vez no me puedes ver, pero así como lo haces con los objetos, pueden intentar crearte una imagen de mí, ahora, así –Murmuro tensa y con una voz suave y fina como la de un gato, estaba de cuclillas delante de mí, que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Pe…-Intente criticar eso, pero debía admitirlo, en el fondo, tenia curiosidad también- B...ien… si eso quieres –Murmure con suavidad intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

Levante las palmas de mis manos de su rostro, para solo poner las yemas de mis dedos sobre este, mis manos adquirieron tibieza en pocos segundos con el rose del rostro de la chica, con mi mano derecha y la izquierda contorne la forma del rostro de esta, tenia una cara fina y su piel era increíblemente muy suave y olía delicadamente a cerezos, igual que su cabello, al pasar mis manos por su frente pude sentir unos mechones sobre este, supuse que no era un corte muy parejo mas bien algo desordenado, pase mis dedos por sus cejas, finas y delgadas, después sobre los parpados de sus ojos, pude sentir sus pestañas abundantes y largas, deslice otro de mis dedos por su nariz, poseía una nariz fina y alargada, recta y sin impercepciones, deslice mis pulgares por sus labios, eran muy suaves y ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, medianos, si pudiera ponerlos en una imagen serian perfectos a mi parecer, podía sentir que Sakura se relajaba un poco, ya que estaba bastante tensa, con cuidado quite mis manos de sus labios y lo deslice hacía sus oídos, después hasta su cabello, tome una hebra de estos y deslice mis dedos por este para medir su largo, por la altura de Sakura pude deducir que le llegaba mas o menos a la mitad de la espalda.

-Supongo que ya no te pueden decir "Frente de marquesina" –Murmure algo tenso, Sakura se río levemente.

Era verdad por lo menos, lo que pude ver ya no tenia una "gran" frente a pesar de que nunca considere que fuese así, en un impulso mis manos siguieron recorriendo su rostro, la respiración de la peli-rosa era tranquila y pausada, deslice mis manos hasta la altura de su cuello, después hasta sus hombros, mordí mi labio inferior, tenia una contextura delgada y aparentemente frágil hasta por lo que ahora podía notar, tenia hombros definidos y sus huesos se resalaban en el centro de su pecho, sentía la necesidad de seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de la oji-jade, pero lo encontraba inapropiado, puse mi mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Sakura, esperando que no tuviese que emití una palabra y así fue, esta asistió levemente y sentí un ardor en las mejillas de la Haruno, me hubiera gustado verla sonrojada, inconscientemente siempre tuve la impresión de que era un espectáculo bonito, baje mi cabeza un poco, diablos, estaba poniéndome a pensar cosas extrañas, volví a pasear las yemas de mis dedos sobre el contorno de sus hombros unos cuantos segundos mas, me sentía desesperado, sin mas, y sin una razón, me levante del sillón y tome de la mano de la chica y la pare también, esta iba a decir algo pero se lo guardo o eso fue lo que pude escuchar.

-¿Puedo seguir intentado formarme una imagen tuya? –Pregunte a pesar de que ella ya me había dejado hacerlo.

-Si –Susurro simplemente con voz baja.

Respire hondo, no sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo, ahora estaba parada delante mió, apreté los labios, mejor no buscarle la explicación, puse mis dos manos sobre el rostro de la chica para después bajar lentamente, primero las deslice por sus brazos hasta sentir la tela de la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos la chica, toque sus manos, supongo que últimamente lo que mas podía sentir eran sus manos, siempre era así, sus manos me guiaban en los últimos meses, trague saliva y pase mis manos por el contorno de cuerpo, me volví a tensar mientras lo hacia, tenia unas curvas pronunciadas, incluso mas de lo que suponía que ella tenia, mis manos llegaron hasta un poco mas debajo de sus muslos, sinceramente quería… quería tocar mas pero…

Sentí las manos de Sakura tomar las mías y ponerlas sobre sus pechos, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, lo mas seguro es que ella estuviese igual o peor que yo, no estaba explicándome nada de lo que pasaba, pero mis manos se movieron solas por el cuerpo de la muchacha, levante las palmas para solo pasear otra ves las yemas de mis dedos por los pecho de la medico, esta se tenso completamente, pude palpar el tamaño de estos, no eran demasiado grandes pero tampoco pequeños, a la medida perfecta para su cuerpo, volví a tragar saliva, me acerque un poco mas al cuerpo de la chica, tenia la necesidad, quemante, de seguir tocándola, no entendía que me estaba pasando, sentía la sangre hervir en mi cuerpo y pasar por el mismo de forma lenta y tortuosa, me lamí los labios y baje mis manos a su vientre plano, subí un poco la prenda que llevaba en esos momentos, pude notar como la peli-rosa se contraía ante eso, lo pase por alto y mis manos, que ahora se encontraban hirviendo, se pasaron por la fina piel de la kunoichi con lentitud y delicadeza, no subí mas arriba que de su abdomen y toque con mis dedos el canal de su espalda y su columna vertebral, escuche la respiración de Sakura alterarse y volverse mas agitada, la mía estaba igual en esos momentos, apegue mi cuerpo al de ella, en una especie de abraso, esta puso sus manos sobre mis brazos sin llegar a alejarlos o apretarlos, deslice mis manos hacia abajo con suavidad, la oji-jade se aferro mas a mi y su cuerpo me produjo una especie de escalofrió, electricidad, frió y calor, mis mejillas ardían, mi cerebro estaba descolocado, odiaba sentirme tan sensitivo y receptivo a las sensaciones que todo eso me producía, puse mi cabeza sobre la de ella apoyando mi mentón sobre la melena de esta para que no me mirara, estaba avergonzado de lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo era placentero, mis manos palparon el trasero de la kunoichi, redondo y firme, aun sobre la tela de su falda me parecía un lujo, mis manos se aventuraron a tocar la piel que tenia libre bajo el corte de la falda, para después elevarse un poco y pasarlas por debajo de la misma y tocar el trasero bien formado de la chica.

-S…Sasuke-ku-n –La ninja apretó su rostro ardiendo sobre mi hombro, quería detenerme pero algo en mi cerebro no me dejaba.

Apreté con la punta de los dedos la piel de sus glúteos, para después pasear mis manos de arriba hacia abajo por los mismos, sentía un calor en la entrepierna mas aya que si estuviese en el infierno, mordí mi labio inferior, intente alejar mis manos del cuerpo de la mujer que tenia contra mi cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso me desobedecieron y una de ellas subió otra ves por debajo de la polera que llevaba Sakura en esos momentos para contornear el borde de sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por el sujetador.

-Ah—hh –Entrecortado la peli-rosa apretó un poco más sus manos sobre mis brazos y en ese instante reaccione.

Deje de mover mis manos y me tense por completo, con lentitud separe el cuerpo de la chica del mió, sentí como soltaba mis brazos, gire la cabeza y un choque de frió me atravesó cuando quite mi ultima mano sobre su cuerpo, me gire hacia otro lado y con la respiración agitada puse mi mano derecha sobre mi rostro, confuso y frustrado.

-M...Mejor vete –Le dije entrecortado y sofocado- Vete Sakura.

-Pero… -Intento decir, su respiración también era fuerte e irregular- … -La escuche caminar y abrir la puerta para después escuchar sus rápidos pasos perderse por el pasillo.

-Demonios… Demonios ¿Que me paso?… -Me critique en vos alta.

Iba a tomar un baño, eso estaba claro, un baño lo mas helado posible, y el mayor tiempo que pudiera, por que mi cuerpo en esos momentos estaba hirviendo, y no parecía aplacar el calor que estaba a punto de volverme loco.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v_

Mi cuerpo tardo en reaccionar lo suficientemente bien para detenerme antes de llegar muy lejos de la casa, suspire, no, no había pensado que eso podía llegar a ocurrirme, nunca, ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado, que Sasuke Uchiha se comportara así, y que yo lo dejara actuar sin mas, sin detenerlo y es mas incitándolo a que continuara, me sonroje de sobre manera, y a pesar de que la vergüenza me estaba carcomiendo, no podía negar del todo que, mi cuerpo lo había disfrutado, me había deleitado ante cada rose de los dedos del ultimo Uchiha y mi mente le había rogado inconteniblemente que siguiera, pero, de alguna u otra manera sabia que se detendría, era como un reloj de arena, solo tienes un minuto para poder aprovechar las cosas, pero quería mas, mucho mas.

-Por Kami… ¿Que me estaba pasando? –Mire mis manos frustradas- Todo se movió solo, no… ni siquiera pensé lo que hacia, pero al mismo tiempo sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Eso era verdad, en el fondo de mi cabeza todo lo que pasaba se estaba procesando de forma mas lenta quizás pero de todas formas hay estaba, sucediendo y cada minuto que pasaba se volvía mas significativo el "error" aunque no estaba del todo segura de catalogarlo así.

-Se sentía bien… se sentía bien que las manos de Sasuke-kun me tocaran –Me di cuenta de lo que decía y agite la cabeza mientras voltea otra ves hacia la casa, caminaría con paso lento.

No tenia muchas intenciones de llegar, lo mas probable es que no sabría como tratar a el Uchiha después de todo esto, ¿Cómo le hablaría? ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara?, ¿Seria todo igual? Una parte de mi quería que si, que siguiera todo igual, pero otra parte no, quería que cambiara, tal ves para mejor, pero habían pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurriese, y lo sabia.

-Diablos porque me pasa esto a mi, todo por la estupida idea de esa Ino-cerda –Gruñí mientras caminaba entre los árboles con lentitud.

Sabia que de todas formas no era culpa suya, mas bien era mía, por haberme dejado llevar ante el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, después de unos cuantos minutos caminado llegue a la casa, de igual manera me había alejado bastante, escuche el ruido del agua de la ducha por toda la casa, era fácil adivinar que Sasuke se estaba bañando, puse una mano sobre mi cuello y presione mis labios algo estresada, esperaría a que él terminara para poder darse un baño también, uno muy largo, necesitaba relajarse, y tratar de pasar por alto todo lo que estaba cruzándose por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-Cuando se necesita a Ino no esta –Murmure irónica, a veces si se necesitaba una consejera sexual, sobretodo si eres adolescente.

…Igual es culpa de ella, a nosotras no se nos ocurrió nunca algo así –Resonó la voz de mi Inner en mi cabeza.

-"Tienes razón antes nunca nos había pasado algo así" –Pensé dándole la razón.

…Ino-cerda, ella no ayuda a nuestro poco auto control –Critico.

-"Muy cierto" –Volví a comprenderla.

Unos 10 minutos después escuche el agua parar de correr, y con eso pude ingresar a el baño de mi habitación y meterme a la ducha, abrí el agua y la estabilice, pensaba darme un baño relajante, así que una simple ducha no servirá de mucho, después de que la bañera se llenara en una cantidad prudente ingresé en esta y me relaje, pero lamentablemente por mas que lo intentaba mis pensamientos siempre iban hacia el mismo lugar.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v._

Me puse un simple pantalón de tela y me recosté en la cama con el pecho descubierto, la ducha me había calmado un poco, pero seguía sintiendo calor, muy pocas veces había tenido que llegar a la necesidad de autosatisfacerme, y ahora que lo pensaba era algo totalmente vergonzoso y estupido, incluso tal ves solo recordaba una anterior, y por lo mismo me inquiete, en mis 17 años de vida, antes de todo esto, siendo popular, apuesto y rodeado por las mujeres, cualquiera podría pensar que era un casanovas de primera, pero en realidad ni siquiera había tenido interés en la palabra "sexo" durante mi vida, es mas con la única mujer que tuve contacto durante los últimos años, era Karin, que técnicamente era una ofrecida, pero al pasar de ella inteligentemente, mi mente estaba mas concentrada en otras cosas, era increíble que en estos momentos después de tanto tiempo, ahora, me había dado cuenta que estaba en plena adolescencia, o mas bien que no estaba demasiado relacionado con el ámbito del sexo, rodé los ojos, exasperado si pensaba mas en eso, tendría que volver al baño y no me hacia la mas mínima gracia.

-Muchas mujeres se me han ofrecido pero… -Junte mis labios con fuerza- ¿Porque me paso esto con Sakura?… Fue tan… -Apreté los ojos con fuerza.

Pasemos, no estaba ayudando seguir volviendo al mismo tema una y otra vez, y asumámoslo, mi autocontrol se había perdido "por el camino de la vida" en la mas cínica ironía de un golpe de hormonas alborotadas, bufe, inconscientemente por mas que quisiera pensar en otra cosa, mi mente volvía al mismo tema una y otra ves, ya que o fuera por el hecho que estaba más pendiente de eso que cualquier cosa, o no tenia muchos temas en los cuales pensar últimamente.

…O vamos ¿A quien engañas? quieres eso y mucho mas –Escuche una voz resonar en mi cabeza.

-¿Eie? –Murmure exasperado- ¿Que mierda?… -Emití al ver que me estaba volviendo loco al escuchar voces de la nada.

…Jajaja claro, claro si te estas volviendo loco y nada mas y nada menos que por Sakura Haruno…

-Maldición.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 5: El pasado no es tan lejano si los recuerdos vienen, "El frió nos abriga" Parte I**

_Sakura Po`v _

Eran las 3 de la mañana con 32 minutos, con un frió mas o menos moderado y totalmente oscuro, mire el techo de la habitación a pesar de que no había nada, o no veía nada por lo menos, escuchaba a Sasuke quejarse y darse vueltas en la cama, casi era normal, ya ni siquiera me sorprendía demasiado, pero después de unas cuantas semanas, justo hoy, después de el incidente de hace unas horas, no tenia la suficiente cara para poder ir a su habitación y tomarle la mano como lo hacia últimamente.

… Pobrecito…. Parece que de verdad la esta pasando mal hoy –Murmuro su Inner tratando de darme mas razones para ir.

-"Pobrecito… ¡Ja! Pobrecita yo, mañana tengo que trabajar, y estoy cansada de estar ocupando chacka de mas para no amanecer con fracturada cada mañana" –Me excuse, a sabiendas que en realidad no me molestaba del todo.

…Claro, claro, pero eres medico tu deber es ayudar… sobretodo a Sasuke-kun –Pincho.

-"¿Sobretodo?... Co…"-Me calle al escuchar un leve gemido de parte del Uchiha, bien si estaba soñando algo, nada bueno.

…¿Entonces vamos? –Pregunto su Inner emocionada.

-Vamos –Dije con ojos entrecerrados, y levantándome de la cama.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v._

_Sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda, y su boca se apretó contra mi hombro derecho con fuerza, tratando de evitar gritar, mis manos rodearon su cuello, para después bajar y acariciar sus brazos, sus pechos y sus piernas, la podía ver tan claramente que era alucinante, como una visión especifica y satisfactoria, los dos estábamos con la respiración irregular y entrecortada, desnudos, excitados y sofocados._

_-S..Sasu—ke –kun –Gimió la chica alargando mi nombre en un tono gutural y sensual._

_Mis manos siguieron bailando entre el contorno de sus pechos y sus pezones, todo eran tan nítido, claro y sin ningún tope, era como si las cosas estuvieran totalmente servidas, bese la sien de la peli-rosa, después su nariz y al final sus labios, los rose con suavidad, era una mezcla de dulce y canela, un choque de electricidad recorría mi cuerpo cada ves que los besaba eran tan dulces y adictivos como una droga, los mordí con suavidad, esta movió sus labios al mismo compás que yo lo hacia, los lamí y mordisque levemente para después hacer que mi lengua entrara en la boca de la oji-jade, esta correspondió complacida y siguió el juego de nuestras lenguas divertida, sus ojos reían mientras me miraban, la bese con mas fuerza y furia mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra la superficie en la que nos encontrábamos, baje mis labios hasta besar su clavícula, sus hombros y finalmente sus pechos, este rió con dulzura y placer, levante la cabeza y la mire_

_-¿La pasas bien? –Pregunto pero su voz sonaba tan lejana como si estuviera kilómetros de mí._

_-S—i… ¿Y tu? –Susurre alargado mientras la sangre corría con frenesí por mis venas._

_-También –Acerco mi cabeza a sus labios y me beso otra ves, pero no sentí nada esta vez, fue algo vació, sin ese aroma que me volvía loco, esta paso sus labios a mis ojos y beso mis parpados- Es hora de volver…_

_Y como si nunca hubieres ocurrido, todo desapareció como una película quebrada en mil pedazos, intente abrir la boca pero, sabía que la oscuridad era el único que me escucharía._

Abrí los ojos exaltado para encontrarme en la misma oscuridad de siempre, eso no me sorprendió, estaba sudado y mi respiración era irregular, mi corazón latía fuertemente y escuchaba su sonido retumbar en mis oídos relampagueante y desesperado, levante mi mano izquierda para llevármela al rostro, estaba empapado de sudor y tenia la boca completamente seca, trate de llevarme la otra mano hasta el rostro pero solo quede con la intención, cuando lo intente me di cuenta que algo la tenia aprisionada por algo.

-Pero que… -Inspire con fuerza el aroma que revoloteaba a mi lado, entrecerré los ojos, no había que darle mucha explicación- Sakura.

La chica estaba completamente dormida por lo que pude escuchar en su respiración, lo mas seguro se había quedado dormida hacia poco rato, pero no entendía que hacia hay, arrodillada al lado de mi cama y tomándome de la mano, me quede sin moverme y con la cabeza recostada en la almohada en dirección hacia donde estaba la medico, intente buscar una explicación que llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba cuando intente quitar mi mano de la suya.

-Qu-e que demonios –Murmure muy bajo y antes de que mis dedos terminaran de soltar la mano de la muchacha me volví a aferrar a esta- ¿Q...que paso?…

Me estremecí por completo y un frió casi sepulcral había recorrido mi cuerpo por completo antes de soltar completamente la mano de la chica, un sentimiento de inseguridad hundió una parte de mi mente, y eso que ni siquiera había alcanzado de deshacerme completamente de su agarre, mordí mi labio inferior, eso fue muy extraño, incluso mas que extraño, me aferre mas al agarre de la chica entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella, me sentí mas tranquilo, mucho mas tranquilo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ese sentimiento ya lo había tenido antes, y muchas veces.

-Así que es por eso que siempre te escucho quejarte fuera de mi cuarto en la mañana –Susurre en un tono demasiado bajo como para que ella escuchara, pero era verdad.

Lo mas probable era que, hace ya un buen tiempo ella viniera a hacer lo mismo, cada vez que tenia pesadillas, la debía de despertar y ella llegaba hasta aquí, para tomarme de la mano, como un niño pequeño, pero, inconscientemente, me tranquilizaba y por la misma razón, mis pesadillas desaparecían de pronto sin explicación para poderme dejar dormir bien, y la explicación estaba en la oji-jade, me sentí como un idiota, uno de los mas grandes, pero al mismo tiempo pequeño, por necesitar de la presencia u el rose de la joven para estar tranquilo, tranquilo.

-¿Porque… -Susurre, y levante la mano que tenia libre- "¿Porque sigues aquí a pesar de todo lo que te eh echo sufrir?" –Pensé poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza.

Con un leve rose moví mi mano hacia su rostro el cual estaba apoyado en el borde de la cama, y tenia una expresión de serenidad a pesar de la supuesta incómoda posición que debía tener en esos momentos, inspire otra vez el aroma de la chica, mi antigua excitación por el sueño anterior había bajado a cero, estaba como en una especie de nube de narcotizante y anestesia que me hacia sentir bien. Y a pesar de que lo mas probable era que por el acontecimiento que había pasado hace unas horas con Sakura, había derivado a ese sueño, nunca había tenido algo parecido, mas bien siempre eran pesadillas de verdad, me asfixiaban y hacían que mi cerebro se contrajera de dolor.

…_..Madara…_

…_.Danzou…_

…_Itachi…_

_..Mi clan…_

Siempre se repetían como secuencias angustiantes y desesperantes, donde yo ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, y para aumentar mas mi ira, eso era verdad, me debatía siempre entre hacer algo y no hacer nada, pero siempre quedaba a mitad del sueño, donde estaba a punto de rendirme o caer mas hondo en ese abismo de oscuridad y maldad de la cual estaba siendo rodeado constantemente, solté aire con pesadez, podía notar como el frió me llegaba a la espalda que estaba al descubierto, ya que me había quedado dormido sin ponerme la parte de arriba del pijama, suspire, la mano de la Haruno estaba tibia pero al seguir pasando mi mano por su rostro, note que estaba fría, me incline un poco para quedar mas enfrente de ella, mi mano recorrió el contorno de su rostro para después bajar hasta su cuello, mis dedos tocaron la curva de sus hombros y pude notar que estaba desnudos, al recorrer un poco mas note dos tiras por ambos costados de sus omoplatos, lo mas seguro era que llevaba un camisón de una pieza, pero estaba fría, quería despertarla para que se cubriera o pescaría un resfriado, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero…

…Ey, ey ¡Alto! espera ¿Que haces?, si lo haces se ira –Critico la voz que ya estaba siendo habitual en mi cabeza- No quiero que se valla…

-"¿Que dices idiota?, se va a congelar ahí" –Respondí, debía admitirlo, no sabia que era, tal vez mi conciencia, pero no era para nada razonable.

…Pero si ha estado aquí hace unos cuantas semanas incluso el mes de invierno –Observo- Ah… lo se pero… que no se valla…

-"¿Que mierda estas diciendo?, o yo estoy diciendo, maldición, me estoy trastornando, mejor la despierto" –Pensé ya alterado.

Puse una mano sobre el rostro de la chica, esta se quejo un poco pero sin despertar, iba a hablar para decirle que despertara, pero de mi boca no salio ninguna palabra, lo mas probable, es que si le decía que se fuera a su cuarto, ella no vendría nunca mas aquí, por mas que estuviera llorando en mis pesadillas, cosa poco probable, pero de igual manera, lo mas probable es que no volviera, mi corazón se encogió ante la idea, hace ya un buen tiempo no entendía absolutamente nada, de lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, por mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y mis acciones, pero… la sola idea de que la chica se alejara de mi, me ponía tenso, su presencia era tranquilizadora y suave, era casi, como cuando era pequeño, los tiempos que pasaba con mi madre…

Recargue mi mentón sobre el colchón de la cama, quedando delante del rostro de Sakura, podía sentir su respiración delante de la mía y su presencia mucho mas palpante, seguía sin soltar su mano, ahora era yo el que estaba aferrado a esta, interiormente, por mas que lo quise evitar, tenia miedo, a que ella se fuese y no volviese mas, que desapareciera su olor de mis recuerdos y su rose de mi memoria, apreté mis labios, ¿Me estaba comportando como un niño asustado de perder las cosas importantes para el?. O…

¿Acaso nunca lo había dejado de ser?

* * *

_Sakura Po`v_

Me termine de dar un baño de unos 15 minutos, estaba ya lista con mi uniforme de medica, puse una mano sobre mi cuello y lo estire un poco, me queje levemente sin decir nada mas, era algo temprano, así que podía tomar desayuno con tranquilidad; escuche los pasos de el Uchiha bajar por la escalera, me levante de la silla en la estaba sentada y me puse a hacerle un café, había decidido, hacer como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, podía sonrojarme todo lo que quisiera, pero el no lo vería así que eso no seria problema, Sasuke se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y puso su mentón sobre una de sus manos que estaba recargada en la mesa.

-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun –Salude con efusión este se sorprendió un poco.

-B...Buenos días –Dijo algo tenso- Sakura.

-Toma aquí tienes un café, pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo durmiendo –Sonreí en verdad no creía que se levantara tan temprano por nada.

-Si lo pasa es que… dormí bien anoche –Murmuro, con la cabeza girada hacia enfrente de donde estaba sentado, tomando el café que le había pasado.

-Ohh ya lo creo –Susurre irónica pero con la intención de ocultarlo.

….Que bueno que hayas dormido bien ¡Joder! A mi me duele hasta respirar –Salto mi Inner.

-"Si claro anoche eras la primera que querías ir a hacerle guardia a Sasuke-kun" –Pensé mientras me llevaba una tostada a la boca.

Seguimos en un silencio que se volvió algo tenso, ninguno de los dos decíamos nada sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer, el Uchiha estaba con la cabeza fija en su tasa de café, ya había aprendido a prepararlo como a él le gustaba, aunque nunca me dedicaba a probar si estaba bien, me parecía un asco, lo que el llamaba bueno en el sentido del café, pasaron unos segundos y me mordí el labio, me estaba estresando, alce mi mano y encendí la radio que estaba en la mesa, era pequeña casi nunca la usaba pero ahora necesitaba escuchar algo, aunque fuese una canción o la filtrante vos del conductor de la misma, y así fue, estaban en un informativo.

_* -Hola gente de Konoha, aquí a estas horas de la mañana, en su radioemisora favorita, lo acompañamos, en estos días de Primavera a las 7:20 hrs y todos quieren silencio, pero nosotros seguimos haciendo ruido –Hablo el conductor con voz carismática y silbante- Ahora vamos a un tema, dedicado a todos las chicas y chicos esta mañana ¡Disfruten con __**Olivia Inspi Reira de A Little Pain!**_

_´-Travel to the moon kimi wa nemuri yume o toku (Viaja a la Luna, duerme y deja que transcurran tus sueños.)  
Darling, mou inai oshinda hikari ayatsurinagara (Cariño, estoy aquí ocupándome de tu preciada luz sin ti.)  
Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao kitto (Sé que para hacerme fuerte contigo, a tu lado,)  
Futari nara torimo dosu (recuperaré esas sonrisas ya olvidadas.)_

_^Kizuite! (¡Abre los ojos!)  
I'm here waiting for you (Estoy aquí esperándote.)  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo (Aunque el futuro traiga muchos cambios.)  
I'm here waiting for you (Estoy aquí esperándote.)^_

_Zakeru tsuzukete (¡Sigue trabajando!)  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunaguri no uta ni utteru (Sé que tu corazón toca una canción que va a unirnos,)  
Ano koro no watashi no tsubasa no youni (como nos juntaron las alas de mi corazón.)  
No need to cry (No hay porqué llorar.)_

_^Kizuite! (¡Abre los ojos!)  
__I'm here waiting for you (Estoy aquí esperándote.)  
__Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo (Aunque el futuro traiga muchos cambios.)  
I'm here waiting for you (Estoy aquí esperándote.)^ -´*_

Mientras trascurría la canción me quede ensimismada escuchándola, atenta y algo sorprendida, a veces la había escuchado estaba algo de moda, pero, nunca me había fijado en la letra, era hermosa y casi representaba por completo lo que estaba sintiendo, suspire, era tan infantil a veces, pero una parte de mi me decía que no debía perder eso, que iba siendo lo único que me quedaba. Levante la vista y observe a Sasuke mientras sonaba la repetición del coro, este tenia la cabeza ladeada hacia donde se encontraba el aparato, escuchando la canción con detenimiento, una mano afirmaba su cabeza y la otra tenia sujeta la tasa vacía de café.

_*-Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso tema –Dijo para después tararear- ´I'm here waiting for you´ Una muy linda canción claro esta, esta sonando en todas partes –Rió levemente- Jejeje bueno, bueno damas, caballeros, daremos el anuncio del tiempo en este día 23 de Junio, y para los próximos días para que se prepare por que hay sorpresas_

_Sonó una música de fondo para cambiar de ambiente mientras anunciaban "El pronostico climático para Konoha durante los próximos 3 días", otro locutor hablo con voz pausada y gruesa._

_-Para hoy día 23 de junio se esperan chubascos al declinar la tarde, las temperaturas variaran en una máxima de 17 grados y una mínima bastante baja de -3 grados bajo cero para la noche de hoy-_

_-Para el día 24 se espera una máxima de escasos 14 grados alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y una mínima de -3 grados bajo cero también al declinar la noche-_

_-El día 25 le anunciamos lluvia durante todo el día una máxima de 10 grados y una mínima de -5 grados bajo cero, todas estas bajas de temperaturas se deben a un frente frió que proviene desde la aldea de la niebla y llega a Konoha rápidamente –Dijo en tono sabio- Pero no se preocupe usted abríguese durante estos días porque pronto se ira-_

_Otra ves sonó la música para cambiar de ambiente y unos anuncios, sobre ramen, artículos ninjas, y el Icha icha Paradisse.*_

Apague el aparato enfadada, Sasuke volteo a verme y yo apreté mi mandíbula, si el seguía teniendo pesadillas lo mas seguro es que tendría hipotermia los tres días que venían.

-Demonios –Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto alzando una ceja el azabache.

-"¿Qué que me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa que me boy a congelar por tu culpa Sasuke-baka!" N...Nada Sasuke-kun –Dije con una sonrisa taimada. (A eso se le llama decir todo lo contrario de lo que piensas xD)

-¿No te gusta el frió? –Insistió mientras levantaba su tasa y con una memoria audaz dejo en el fregadero la misma se apoyo de espadas a este, con la cabeza fija en mi dirección, una pose sexy.

-Pues no, no me gusta jejeje –Dije nerviosa y sin mirarlo, algo sonrojada.

-Claro… -Murmuro poco convencido y salio de la cocina con rumbo al living

Levante las cosas que quedaban en la mesa y las lave, me quede un rato en la cocina y mire por la ventana que había en la pared donde estaba el fregadero, suspire, tendría que ponerme un pijama una chaqueta y un sombrero, pero estaba bien si Sasuke podía dormir, tampoco debía ser agradable para el. Tome mi bolso con algunas cosas para mi trabajo, saque una manzana y la puse dentro de este también, camine hacia la puerta y Sasuke seguía mirando hacia adelante, suspire, me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla este se sorprendió y me volteo a ver, tenia un leve sonrojo y los labios fruncidos.

-Ya me voy Sasuke-kun volveré en la tarde, cuídate –Susurre caminando en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Tu también –Murmuro bajo, casi inaudible pero al escucharlo sonreí levemente.

-Adiós.

Salí de la casa rápidamente, iba adelantada incluso, así que no me preocupaba irme lento o rápido, sonreí un poco mas, por lo menos yo no iba a morir de hipotermia si Sasuke se levantaba de buen humor.

* * *

Sasuke Po`v

La casa se hundió en un completo silencio después de que la peli-rosa saliera de ahí, eso ya hace unas 3 horas, estaba sentado en el borde de la escalera que daba hacia un patio de la casa de la chica, aunque era mas bien algo que no tenia árboles para después seguir con un bosque hacia el fondo que no sabría definir cuanto se extendía alrededor. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que a esta casa venían solo a veces Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Ino y Neji, el ultimo muy escasas veces ya que siempre los escuchaba discutir por mi estancia aquí, los ignoraba, pero lo que llamaba mi atención era que los padres de Sakura no vinieran, ni su supuesto hermano, del cual evadía siempre el tema y nunca contaba nada, tal ves era porque estaba yo aquí, pero aun así era extraño, debía preguntarle a Sakura, pero, seria demostrar demasiada curiosidad.

-Que aburrido –Murmure estirándome para entrar dentro de la casa.

Fui en busca de algo para comer, simplemente saque una fruta, al tocar su forma pude distinguir una pera, me encogí de hombros, me da igual comer cualquier cosa.

…Extraño a Sakura…-Murmuro otra vez la voz ya bien conocida.

-Joder, para, sé que estoy loco pero no quiero mas muestras de ello- Replique harto de algo que me parecía casi irreal.

…Ne… para que te haces el tonto, tú también la extrañas…

-Se fue hace menos de 3 horas –Gruñí aireado.

... ¿Y que? –Dijo sin más.

-Cierra la boca o lo que sea –Enfatice ya enfadado mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta.

...Como sea…

-Si como sea.

Sakura Po`v

Suspire cansada, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y había atendido a muchas personas, muchos ninjas habían llegado hoy de sus misiones, y mi chacka descendía rápidamente, recosté mi cabeza entre mis brazos mientras pasaban los minutos para llegar a el fin de mi hora de colación, la había tomado mas tarde de lo acostumbrado ya que estaba hasta el tope de trabajo, alguien golpeo la puerta, y susurre un leve "pase", agotada, levante la cabeza y observe a el personaje que estaba entrando.

-¿Ya estas bien Neji-kun? –Murmure mientras me inclinaba en la silla de mi oficina.

-Si –Dijo simplemente, me estaba acostumbrando mucho a los diálogos de monosílabos.

-Creía que habías vuelto a tu casa a descansar, no tienes mas misiones esta semana –Este camino por la oficina y se sentó frente a mi escritorio con toda calma.

-Lo se pero… necesitaba hablar contigo antes de irme del hospital –Dijo mirándome, con sus ojos perla entrecerrados.

La puerta se abrio de golpe, y una brisa soplo con fuerza, Neji y yo volteamos rápidamente hacia la dirección de la puerta.

-¿Naruto? –Murmure para después, ver a Sai tomando a Naruto desde la chaqueta que llevaba en esos momentos y jalándolo.

-Baka, que te dije, tienes que tocar para entrar, cabeza hueca –Gruño Sai regañándolo, este se cruzo de brazos y miro a Neji con los ojos entrecerrados- Perdona, Fea –Sonreí un poco.

-No me culpes del todo Sai-dobe, tu eras el que quería saber a que venia Neji para acá –Refunfuño el rubio para después sonreírme efusivamente- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

-¿Porque tiene que gritar? –Murmuro Neji despacio y volteando la cabeza a mi dirección.

-Hola chicos –Salude sin pararme, no tenia ganas- ¿Qué los trae por aquí además de la curiosidad?

-Nada jejeje –Sai puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, nervioso, para después jalar a Naruto de la oreja intentando sacarlo de hay- Vamos no molestes a Sakura.

-Ie ie espera un poco –Se soltó de Sai y en un paso volátil se acerco a Neji, le murmuro algo en el oído, este se sonrojo, y volteo la cabeza, Sai frunció el ceño y volteo la cabeza molesto- Bueno Sakura-chan ya nos vamos nos vemos ¡Mañana! –Y tomo a Sai del cuello para salir, este con molestia se despidió y también se fue de mala gana.

Cerraron la puerta con fuerza y resonó en la oficina, suspire para después volver a mirar al Hyuga que tenia una mueca de molestia, después sonreí un poco, últimamente, siempre el venia a hablar conmigo o simplemente para preguntar cualquier cosa irrelevante, desde la muerte de su sensei y de Tenten, habían sido mas frecuente, hace aproximadamente un año tenia esa costumbre de verlo en mi oficina.

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto-kun? –Pregunte con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nada importante –Dijo con los labios apretados, rodee los ojos, claro, "muy creíble".

-Bien… entonces, ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? –Recargar mi mentón en mi mano derecha.

-Pues…Se que ya no saco nada, insistiéndote que desistas de vivir sola con el bas...-Se trago la palabra al verme fruncir el ceño- Con el Uchiha, pero…

-¿Pero que pasa ahora? –Ya me estaba hartando de que siempre me saltasen con el tema.

-Uhmm –Volteo la cara- ¿No… -Mordió su labio y después suspiro- Mmm…

-¿Neji-kun? –Alce una ceja extrañada al ver como este rascaba su mejilla con un dedo y nervioso, sudaba un poco.

-Le odio –Su ceño se frunció y arrugo la frente- Por muchas cosas, mas de las que crees –Murmuro para después bajar la cabeza.

-¿A que viene todo esto? –Pregunte acongojada.

-En realidad ese no era el tema –Rodó los ojos y los clavo en los míos otra vez, eran tan finos y duros que me estremecí- ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana en la noche?

-…- Casi me caí, entrecerré los ojos sorprendida para después pensar- Pues nada, mañana no tengo turno nocturno –Dije simplemente.

- Bien… -Murmuro sonriendo levemente.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestione.

-¿Quieres cenar mañana conmigo? –Lo dijo con toda calma, trago saliva- Claro que si no quieres…

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eie? No, no digo –Sacudí la cabeza algo sonrojada- ¿Y porque me invitas a cenar? –Pregunte sin creérmelo.

-Sakura… -Pronuncio con ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de angustia- No siempre tengo que dar razones para las cosas…

-Si pero…

-¿Si o No? –Corto.

-Claro, claro –Murmure sin salir de mi sorpresa completamente.

-Entonces te pasare a buscar a eso de las 8:30 de la tarde –Dijo aunque no parecía muy feliz- Gracias por aceptar.

-De nada, gracias por invitarme –Sonreí algo nerviosa aun.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v._

El conductor de la radio anuncio las 7:45 de la tarde, suspire, faltaba poco para que Sakura llegase a casa, por cierto sentido era mejor, era aburrido el silencio que se formaba en la casa durante todo el día en que ella no se encontraba, ladee la cabeza que estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿No me digas que tienes sueño tan temprano? –Pregunto una voz suave y graciosa.

-¿Sakura? –Dije sorprendido, no la había escuchado entrar.

-¿Quien mas vive aquí contigo Sasuke-kun? –Sentí un beso en mi mejilla, me volví a sonrojar, me estaba hartando de ponerme nervioso con eso- Salí un poco antes, en la mañana hubo demasiada gente, pero ahora no había nadie –Explico, escuche la llave del agua abrirse, y después parar, seguro bebía algo de agua.

-Entiendo ¿Tenias muchos pacientes hoy? –Pregunte, interesado.

-Si –Murmuro bajando el tono de su voz- Creo que muchos, además hoy faltaron muchas enfermeras, tuve mucho que hacer –Bostezo y lavo el vaso para después ponerlo junto a los otros y chocarlos levemente haciendo un sonido libido.

-Vaya –A pesar de que pensaba que, en primera instancia Sakura era enfermera también, después de enterarme de que era la médica general de Konoha, supuse que debía tener una cantidad de chacka lo bastante grande, para atender a todas las personas que estaban mas graves- ¿Estas cansada? –Pregunte por lo bajo.

-Ehh… Algo –Emitió despacio, incluso se notaba en su tono de voz- Pero duermo un poco y recupero mis energías –Rió un poco, interiormente me grite "¡Que bien que debes de dormir por mi culpa!" pero no abrí la boca.

-Hoy hará bastante frió –Eso ya se sentía hace ya unas cuantas horas, y la temperatura cada vez mas baja.

-Así es… -Dijo sin ánimo.

Así termino la conversación, y pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que Sakura daba vueltas de un lado a otro, limpiando o preparando algo para comer, que sin muchos ánimos comimos en el más completo silencio, quería decirle, o más bien pedirle disculpas, pero, no podía, el calor me golpeaba el rostro y los recuerdos la mente, suspiraba interiormente, era tan fácil hacer creer que no había pasado absolutamente nada; hasta que la noche llego como si nada, pedí por favor, a quien sea que lo escuchase y le podía hacer la obra de buena caridad, poder dormir tranquilamente hoy, y los próximos días también, para dejar en paz a Sakura, a veces tal ves no despertaría, y la chica se congelaría de frió.

-Maldición, creo que ya estamos 2 grados bajo cero –Murmure apretando mis brazos para hacer algo de fricción.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun –Escuche a Sakura susurrar mientras subía por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto- Ponte el pijama `completo` para que no te congeles -Dijo y me sonroje tenuemente para después voltear la cara hacia el lado.

-Sí, buenas noches, y abrígate también –Emití subiendo las escaleras lo ultimo más que nada como una recomendación sensata.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 6: El pasado no es tan lejano si los recuerdos vienen, "El frió nos abriga" Parte II**

_Sasuke Po`v_

Parpadee, a pesar de no ver nada lo hice, la costumbre era algo que no podía quitarse muy pronto, sudado y algo agitado, intente respirar hondo pero el frío me dejo a medias antes de poder llegar a mis pulmones, fruncí el ceño, demonios.

-Por favor, ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda dormir bien ningún día? –Murmure alterado entre dientes sin elevar mi tono de voz- Esta fría.

Presione mis dientes, una corriente helada me choco en el rostro, hice presión en la mano de Sakura, que incluso estaba fría para mi sorpresa, sentía su respiración leve y silenciosamente torturante cerca mío, no quería que estuviese hay, no porque su presencia me desagradase, pero, lo mas seguro era que enfermaría, y una ves que me tenia sujeto no me podía separar de ella.

….Que ironía ¿Eh? –Otra vez la voz molesta- Antes lo único que hacíamos era alejarla.

-"¿Hacíamos? ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?" –Pensé harto por mi falta de cordura.

…Como quieras, sabes que es verdad –Murmuro para después guardar silencio.

Mordí mi labio, incluso sentía los dientes y los labios fríos, aun estando abrigado con las sabanas hasta el cuello, debía despertarla, tenia que hacerlo, pero simplemente mi mente no quería obedecerme del todo, apreté el puño que tenia libre, solté aire de golpe, y me senté en la cama, en el movimiento Sakura se quejo pero no despertó, frote mi cabello, me senté en el borde de la cama al lado derecho de la chica sin soltar su mano y sin rozar su cuerpo, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería que la peli-rosa pescara un resfriado por el frió que hacia en esos momentos, mis pies desnudos tocaron el suelo, no era madera pero era piso flotante, y a pesar de eso, estaba terriblemente frió, este recorrió mi espalda y me estremecí, me incline quedando en cuclillas, apretando los labios, solté la mano de la chica con cuidado, el mismo escalofrió de hace un día atrás y tal vez desde hacia meses recorrió mi espina dorsal, con lentitud moví mis manos por inercia a la cintura de la kunoichi que tenia enfrente, note una tela de polar, de dos piezas ya que parte de su abdomen estaba al descubierto, mi cabeza reconoció de inmediato la textura de su piel y algo en mi se altero gravemente, apreté los dientes otra vez, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, pase uno de mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la otra la acomode en la articulación de sus rodillas, estaba completamente dormida, la levante con cuidado, a conciencia de que había tendido suerte de poder haberme hecho una imagen de su posición.

-"Debería llevarla a su habitación" –Pensé mientras seguía de pie, con la Haruno entre mis brazos.

…¿Estas loco? Esta cama es grande…

-…-Pude sentir la cabeza de la chica apoyada contra mi pecho, me estaba acostumbrado demasiado a su aroma, y a su rose…y…- Si… pero…

…Nada, duerme con ella, ¿Que mas da?, dormida no le puedes hacer nada, supongo –Argumento mi supuesta conciencia nada coherente que estaba implanta hace ya varios días en mi poca cordura.

Gire mi cuerpo y puse a la oji-jade en mi cama, chasque la lengua, definitivamente mi cerebro no estaba funcionando bien, obviamente hace ya un buen tiempo eso estaba claro, incline mi cabeza hacia adelante, y como la había puesto en el lugar donde estaba minutos antes yo, esta se acomodo y se giro de lado, destapada, alargue mi mano y tome las ropas de la cama para cubrirla, una ves lo hice, esta ronroneo y se movió un poco mas, puse una mueca, casi sonriendo, por lo que pude sentir cuando la levante, estaba completamente fría, así que debió haber sido un agrado bastante grande para ella abrigarse mas, ahora el problema era, ¿Qué hacia? Me acostaba al lado de ella o… me acostaba en el sofá, con el frió que hacia, no parecía muy razonable.

…Deja de acerté el baka y acuéstate a su lado ya –Exigente mi mente se contrajo y mis labios se juntaron mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Volví a suspirar, en cierta parte, esa voz, infernal, que escucha en mi cabeza, decía las cosas que de verdad quería hacer, a pesar de no ser para nada racional o… bueno coherente. Me di la vuelta por el borde de la cama para llegar asta el otro extremo y meterme en esta, el lado de hay estaba frió, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, me envolví hasta el cuello de las ropa de la cama, y cuando me gire mirando hacia el centro, pude sentir la respiración de la chica muy cerca mió, trague saliva con cuidado mientras intentaba que mi corazón no se me saliese por la boca, se me hacia extraño comportarme de esa forma, era como un crio, alce una mano y toque la almohada, supuse nada mas que por mera intuición, que la mano de Sakura estaba hay, y acerté, pude sentir una de ellas, y la tome con rapidez, entrelace mis dedos contra los de ella, me sentí más tranquilo mucho más tranquilo, pero por poco tiempo.

-¿S…Sa—suke-kun? –Escuche la vos de Sakura susurrar en tono contraído, todos sus músculos se tensaron.

Y los míos también.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v_

Quise gritar en ese mismo momento en el que me di cuenta que no estaba en un sueño, ni en mi habitación, si no mas bien la cama, con Sasuke, mi cuerpo se tenso completamente, estaba abrumada, tenia frío, pero, ¿que estaba pasando?, había venido en la noche, al escuchar a el peli-azabache quejarse, otra vez, pero ahora estaba hay, completamente tensa.

-¿Q...Que esta… pasando? –Emití a penas con la garganta contraída la respiración parada.

-Ehh… p..ues… -Escuche balbucear a el chico.

-¡Ah! ¡Gomenasai Sasuke-kun! –Grite con fuerza me senté en la cama de golpe e intente incorporarme lo más rápido posible.

-No...Espera... –Sasuke me jalo de la mano que me tenia sujeta.

-Ahhh…

En un movimiento mas o menos rápido, mi cuerpo se cayo en la almohada del lado del peli-azabache, mi cuerpo se volvió a contraer, me sonroje de sobremanera, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía absolutamente nada, mi respiración se agito completamente, y intente volver a quitarme de la cama del chico, este me jalo mas hasta que quede pegada a su cuerpo, mantenía el agarre de nuestras manos.

-Disculpa Sasuke-kun, yo… no quería –Intente decir.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas haciendo eso? –Pregunto con voz suave pero algo exigente.

-Yo… pues… etto… -No quería decírselo, me sentía como una idiota.

-¿Hace cuanto? –Exigió con voz mas dura.

-Cerca de dos meses –Respondí resignada- Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Este se tenso- Yo… No quería terminar siendo una carga para ti… pero de todas formas si termino siendo así –Mordí mi labio, estresada.

-¡No, no! Que dices… por favor Sasuke-kun no digas eso, nunca as sido una carga –Corregí nerviosa- Tan solo… tan solo estaba… preocupada por ti…

-No debiste hacerlo… Pudiste enfermarte, pasaste todo la nevada aquí por mi culpa –Gruño en tono agudo.

-Ie esta bien… es que… cada vez que tomaba tu mano, parecía, que de verdad pudieras dormir –Mordí mi labio inferior- No quería, que estuvieses, con mas problemas de los que ya tienes…

-…-Un leve silencio se formo en la habitación, me sentí mucho mas incomoda, quería salir corriendo- Gracias.

-¿Q—ue? –Dije a media voz, sorprendida.

-No me hagas repetirlo –Sonreí de medio lado- Gracias… por preocuparte por mi –Escuche en tono bajo y levemente nervioso.

-Siempre lo eh hecho –Murmure débilmente, el Uchiha, apretó mas mi mano, nerviosa trague saliva, era demasiado extraño estar así con el.

-Lo se…

Otro silencio relajante se formo, escuche la respiración de Sasuke, estaba tranquila, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente, podía ver su rostro sereno y serio como siempre, su piel se veía pálida y plateada, sus ojos estaba cerrados, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de nervios aun, mire nuestras manos estaban sobre la almohada, el muchacho se aferraba a mi mano con fuerza y sin soltarla, ya lo había notado, cuando me intentaba retirar, se ponía tenso y comenzaba a sudar, por eso pude deducir, que era mejor quedarme con el durante la noche; cuando dormía era como un niño, asustado por sus sueños, e impaciente por la compañía de alguien. Se me hacia tan conocido…

-Mi hermano –Dije de repente, no supe por que salí con ese tema- Mi hermano era muy parecido a ti, pero al mismo tiempo no.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto interesando.

-Se llamaba Zenkai… En realidad, apenas lo conocía, cuando nací, él ya tenía 10 años…a los doce, lo aceptaron para ser Gennin, mi madre enfureció, estuvieron peleando unos cuantos meses hasta que él se fue, por lo menos eso me dijo, se fue de la aldea de Konoha hasta Kiri –Parpadee nerviosa, no tenia idea de que estaba pasándome para empezar a decir esas cosas- Mi madre… odiaba a los ninjas…

-¿Por qué? –Susurro el chico en tono de pregunta, algo extrañado.

-Mi padre si lo era, pero… murió durante una misión cuando yo tenia como 4 años –Fruncí el ceño- Ella los empezó a odiar por lo mismo, y cuando mi hermano decidió hacerse ninja, toda su furia se volcó hacia el.

-¿Y como es que dejo que tu lo fueras? –Sonreí, ahora que lo pensaba también había tenido esa duda aun principio.

-Supuso que no seria, lo suficientemente buena para ser Gennin mucho menos para avanzar de eso, o por lo menos eso me había dicho, peleábamos constantemente, desde que había decidido convertirme en ninja, pero no me quejo del todo, cuando era niña, mi madre, siempre estuvo conmigo, pero… cuando pase el examen para ser Gennin, las peleas aumentaron, y ella cada ves me miraba con mas odio, como… si fuera el reflejo de lo mas odiaba –Me contraje y apreté los ojos- A los 14 casi cuando cumplí los 15, pase a Chunnin, ella estallo –Sonreí con tristeza cuando un recuerdo pasa por mi cabeza- Dijo: "Eres una basura, la peor escoria de este mundo, un ninja, una persona que lo único que sabe, es mancharse las manos de sangre" me abofeteo y me fui de casa ese mismo día –Sasuke puso una mueca de sorpresa, para después fruncir el ceño- Poco después Tsunade-sama me ayudo a conseguir esta casa…

-¿Es por eso que tu madre nunca viene aquí? ¿Tanto te odia? –Su ceño se frunció aun mas, parecía enfadado- Es estupido.

-Pues… no nos hablamos nunca mas, cuando nos cruzábamos, para ella yo era una desconocía, y por algún tiempo me pareció bien –Ladee la cabeza apoyándola mas en la almohada- Hace alrededor de un año, Zenkai llego aquí, mas bien al hospital, estaba herido y muy mal, una vez que despertó, él me reconoció, y estuvo aquí un tiempo, por eso están las cosas de él –Sasuke asistió con la cabeza, comprendiendo mejor- Era muy amable conmigo, pero a pesar de eso, era bastante poco comunicativo, odiaba hablar sobre unos temas, y a veces simplemente, pasaba por alto a las demás personas.

-¿Pero porque no viene él tampoco aquí? –Volvió a preguntar, como si fuese lo más extraño y para la cierta historia que tenia el, lo era.

-Están muertos, los dos –Dije sin mas.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro un sorprendido Sasuke, que tenia la boca entreabierta, luego la cerro- ¿Pero... como?

-Bueno… como Zenkai decidió quedarse aquí, hacia misiones por orden de Konoha, hace cerca de 9 meses… Lo enviaron con otros ninjas a espiar a Akatsuki –Apreté mis labios- Murieron todos los que fueron a esa misión.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v._

_-Juugo ¿Que demonios te paso? –Pregunto Suigetsu alzando una ceja._

_El peli-naranjo venia con las ropas hechas pedazos, algunos rasguños y moretones por todas partes, con su mano izquierda sujetaba su brazo derecho, el cual parecía estar roto, tenía bastante mal aspecto._

_-Konan y yo estábamos acabando con unos ninjas de Konoha, han resultado ser un problema –Murmuro con su tono tranquilo, después de haber cambiando de personalidad, ya estaba mas calmado._

_-Karin cúralo –Ordeno Sasuke, sin más, esta obedeció y se acerco al gran hombre- ¿Alguien de importancia? –Pregunto aireado._

_-Mmmm- Sintió el chacka de Karin pasar por su cuerpo cerrando sus heridas- En realidad no creo, solo había un chico que te nombro, parecía bastante cabreado contigo –Dijo con normalidad._

_-¿A si? –Sonrio arrogante- ¿Cómo era?_

_-Peli-castaño, ojos jade, rasgos finos y con un circulo de insignia en la espalda- Recordó completamente el chico._

_-Mmm nadie que conozca. _

_-Era persistente, pero lo destroce, le rompí el cuello –Sonrio a pesar de que estuviese en su estado `pacifico` su parte mas sádica no se limitaba a no sobresalir-Y las piernas también, a pesar de que me rompió un brazo, lo torture bastante._

_-Valla debería de haber ido yo también jajajaja –Río Suigetsu, disgustando la fricción del dolor ajeno_

Me estremecí, estaba completamente nervioso y sorprendido, nunca había sabido la historia, de Sakura, ahora me arrepentía de muchas cosas que había dicho ase años, pero lo que mas me tenso, fue el haber sabido del hermano de la peli-rosa, ese recuerdo se me hizo latente, podía jurar que si era el hermano de Sakura del que Juugo había hablado.

-¿Cómo era él? –Emití, con efecto retardado- ¿Tu madre también lo esta?.. Pero…

-Era castaño –Mi respiración se corto unos segundo- Tenia los mismos ojos que yo…

-Ah… -Dije simplemente, mientras arrugaba la nariz, había acertado.

-Mi madre murió… Durante el ataque que realizaron a Konoha –Y `realizaron` me palpo en la cabeza, estremecí, eso había sido ase poco tiempo y ni siquiera la había escuchado hablar sobre eso.

-¿Porque… tú no –Chasque la lengua, odiaba balbucear y decir las palabras lentas, pero no lo podía evitar- Nunca hablaste de eso… y estuviste, conmigo todos los días después del ataque en el hospital.

-¿Te refieres a haber ido a su funeral? –Asistí, esta rió levemente- Ella me odiaba, y a pesar de que siempre será mi madre, no, no quise crearle mas problemas a su alma yendo ay.

-Pero… -Agite la cabeza levemente, no podía decirle nada- Perdón.

-¿Por qué? –Escuche su tono sorprendido.

-Yo… simplemente, por mi culpa… -Trate de decir, quería encajar las palabras bien, quería hacerlo- Lo siento mucho –Apreté los ojos, de verdad lo sentía, porque sabia que la mayoría de las cosas eran mi culpa.

-Ie ne, Sasuke-kun no es tu culpa –Su tono se quebró levemente, lo pude sentir, apretó mas mi mano y se encogió un poco- Ella… yo me convertí en lo que ella odiaba- Su tono temblaba- Yo la amaba, era mi familia, pero ella dejo de considerarme así… hace mucho tiempo…

Levante mi mano libre hacia su rostro, y como lo supuse, lentamente el liquido de sus lagrimas cruzaba desde sus mejillas asta el puente de la nariz al estar recostada, la piel de Sakura había recuperado su temperatura normal, pero temblaba, mas que nada, de rabia e impotencia, dolor, no supe porque razón, mi corazón se estrujo, cuando al bajar mis dedos levemente, hasta la comisura de sus labios, sonreían, pero sabia que no era de felicidad, suspire, tuve la sensación de quedar besarla, quería hacerlo, pero…

A pesar de eso, la abrace, la apegue mas a mi cuerpo y su cabeza quedo entre el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro, la fragancia que desprendía de ella, se clavo en mis sentidos como la otra vez, como siempre, como ese aroma que me tranquilizaba completamente; las manos de Sakura temblaron y su cuerpo también, de nervios, supuse, yo no me comportaba así eso estaba mas que claro, pero ella, ella me hacia comportarme totalmente diferente hacia unos días, no lo quería admitir, pero me gustaba tenerla cerca, lo mas cerca posible. La chica se aferro con su mano libre a la camisa del pijama y apretó levemente la mano que teníamos entrelazadas. Me sentí como un borde novio, o algo por el estilo, pero por muy borde y patético que me pareciera, me gustaba.

-Siento ser tan pesada –Murmuro Sakura en tono apagado.

-Esta bien, en realidad no es así –En realidad lo era yo.

-Yo… no quiero molestarte… -Levanto la cabeza y mi mentón choco contra su frente- Si quieres me…

-No –Dije cortante, no quería que hiciese eso- …Puedes quedarte aquí, no me molesta –La sangre me golpeo las mejillas, si ya había perdido bastante de mi orgullo y frialdad, por lo menos delante de ella.

-Yo pensé que… –Trato de decir- Gracias.

-Gracias por cuidarme –Murmure muy bajo, apoye mi frente contra la suya, sentí el calor que emanaba su rostro contra el mió, sonreí de medio lado.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun –Su tono sonó como una fuga de perfume, me quede idiotizado por unos momentos.

-Buenas noches.

Pase mi mano libre alrededor de su cintura, pocos minutos después escuche la respiración calmada y alargada de la chica, indicándome que se había quedado dormida, suspire, también estaba cansado, de solo escucharla, mi mente no alcanzo a unir del todo bien lo que ella había dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese quedado sin familia así como así… y fuese tan feliz?

* * *

Sakura Po`v

Me desperté y cuando lo hice a penas pude reprimir el grito que tenia entre mi garganta y mi boca, sacudí la cabeza, ¿De verdad estaba acostada con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Abrazados? ¡¿En la misma cama?. Al escuchar su respiración pude deducir que estaba dormido aun, debían ser cerca de las 6 de la madrugada, hacia mucho frió, el cual golpeaba mi cara y me hacia arrugar la frente, aun se encontraba algo oscuro, estaba claro, debía levantarme, diablos, debía, no sabia que tenia que hacer, pero algo tenia que hacer.

….Eres confusa a veces ¿Sabias? –Murmuro mi Inner con arrogancia.

-"O Claro es que esto es tan normal" –Pensé con sarcasmo, no tenia nada de normal.

Me intente separar con cuidado del chico pero al levantarme un poco la mano de este se deslizo desde mi cintura asta mis pechos, enrojecí por completo otra vez, sus manos, me ponían extremadamente nerviosa, escuche un quejido de molestia de parte de Sasuke, cuanto deseaba que se volteara hacia el otro lado, y como si mis ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, lo hizo, y lamentablemente, yo voltee con el por consecuencia del agarre que teníamos entre nuestras manos.

-Ehh… ¿Sakura? -Emitió Sasuke con tono algo adormecido.

-¡Gomen! –Cerré los ojos roja, por que me pasaba esto a mí.

Estaba encima de su cuerpo, no había alcanzado a voltear completamente, simplemente quedo mirando boca arriba, y yo arriba de este, pude ver como Sasuke apretaba los ojos, para después soltar con lentitud mi mano.

-No importa –Dijo simplemente con su habitual tono seco.

-No quería despertarte –Susurre, acalorada y abochornada por la posición- Ya… ya me voy.

-¿Eh?

Me intente levantar cuando lo hice puse una mano en el colchón y la otra inevitablemente en el pecho de Sasuke, el cual tenia una mueca de fastidio, no supe si era por lo que estaba asiendo o porque me iba, encogí mis piernas para quedar arrodillada sobre la cama, casi como un perrito, fruncí el ceño, me sentía, mas que avergonzada, una desvergonzada por estar haciendo tal cosa, me moví, incline un poco para el lado mas cercano para bajarme de la cama, por mala suerte tome una mala decisión al intentar pasar por encima del peli-azabache, al hacerlo mi brazo se flexiono y caí otra ves sobre el chico, en una posición mil veces peor que antes, casi resbale de la cama hasta que el Uchiha puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi trasero, para evitar que cayese, ¿Por qué a mi…? ¿Dónde se había metido mi dignidad?

-Sakura –Llamo, lo mire a la cara con un solo ojo abierto- Eres muy torpe.

-Lo se… -Emití con la cabeza agachada, mi rostro estaba ardiendo.

-Uhmm…

Me posición era de lo mas vergonzosa y ni siquiera mi cuerpo me hacia algo lo suficientemente sano como para quitarla, estaba arrodillada con el trasero levantado y mi cara en el pecho de Sasuke, una de mis piernas estaba entre las del chico y la otra a su otro lado, parecía una de las películas de porno que están por empezar, solo el comienzo.

…Todas las escenas buenas ¡Empiezan así! –Animo mi Inner asiéndose la sabia.

-"Mierda que vergüenza, cuerpo del infierno muévete" –Pensé alterada.

No había visto películas porno, ni tenia intención de hacerlo, pero obviamente, tenia gente a mi alrededor, como lo había sido Jiraiya, o como lo era Kakashi, Naruto y Ebisu que obviamente no eran el mejor ejemplo, sobretodo si encontrabas la televisión encendidas en sus casas, claro que no tenían nada de sano sus contenidos. Levante la cabeza y otra ves quede en la misma posición de antes, solamente que las manos del muchacho no se habían separado de mi cuerpo, mire su rostro, no estaba sonrojado, pero obviamente estaba algo avergonzado y nervioso, pensé salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

… El consejo de Ino-cerda ya no esta tan malo mira ese rostro de dios griego y ese pecho y ese… -Mi Inner quedo con la palabra en la boca y en mi imagen personal de ella, su nariz sangraba.

-"No mires abajo, no mires abajo ¡Haruno!" –Inevitablemente lo hice, que no te has fijado que mientras mas quieres no hacer algo, ¿Mas lo haces?

Tenia la camisa del pijama subida asta medio estomago, probablemente por el movimiento podía notar sus pectorales, el pijama rojo no era mas que una vestimenta que estaba estorbando mas de lo que cualquiera pensaría, al bajar mas mi vista, pude notar que el pantalón del chico estaba un poco bajado, no iba a ser tan desvergonzada para subirlo, o por lo menos eso esperaba, mis mejillas ardieron y levante los ojos otra ves. Lo mas seguro era que el chico pensase "¿Qué no se piensa salir o que?".

… Y nosotras pensamos ¿Qué no piensa sacar su mano de mi trasero o que? –Dijo mi Inner con tono lujurioso y si eso era completamente cierto, no sabia cual de los dos era mas aprovechado de la situación- Bueno él esta ciego tu no, por suerte…

¡Plaf! Otro punto en contra de mi poca dignidad, quería tocarlo, pero era idiota, que estaba pensado, por dios, anoche mi cerebro se debió haber congelado.

-Ahh… ehh etto yo… perdón me voy –Emití al fin las palabras que tanto quería decir, hace cerca de cinco minutos atrás.

-No –Sasuke tenia el ceño fruncido, y los ojos tensados- Si te gusta provocar, las consecuencias tienes que aguantar –Murmuro y sonrio sarcástico, terriblemente provocador, pero eso era un muy mal precedente.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, eso no sonó bien, por lo menos ahora, ¿Provocar? Lo estaba provocando, ¿Cómo lo iba a estar provocando a él? además ¡¿Qué me iba a ser a mi, una pobre chica de 17 años?

…Bueno te la buscas esta claro –Rezongo mi Inner otra vez- Cualquiera se sentiría provocado por eso…

Temblé, yo era bien despistada, pero nunca pensé que tanto, mire mis manos, una estaba sobre la colcha y la otra…

-"¡Por dios! Casi estoy tocando `eso´" –Pensé completamente alarmada.

… Gracias por darte cuenta –Agradeció mi Inner con poca cordialidad.

Mi garganta dejo de pasar el aire que regularme debía llegar a mis pulmones, en un movimiento mas o menos brusco, el chico apretó las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cállese encima de él, completamente roja quite la mano que tenia cerca de su miembro ya que al hacer eso había bajo mas rozándolo, mi corazón latió mas rápido y bombeo la sangre hirviendo de mi cuerpo a un ritmo mas bien torturo, una parte de mi estaba nerviosa, y la otra pensaba ¿De verdad este es Sasuke Uchiha el témpano de hielo?, estaba dudando pero, definitivamente era él.

-¿Te gustan los juegos peligrosos no es así? –Murmuro cerca de mi oído, mi cabeza había quedado otra vez entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Yo... yo no quise –Trate de decir y mi voz sonó como un zumbido demasiado bajo.

El peli-azabache doblo la pierna que tenia entre las dos mías, apreté los ojos, y trate de no abrir la boca para decir algo, pero mis palabras se perdieron en mis pensamientos, inconscientemente, sabia que me gustaba, amaba el rose de las manos del chico contra mi cuerpo, de el perfume a eucaliptos y bosque que tenia su piel, de sus dedos largos, finos y fríos recorrer mi espalda y de su voz, aireada y ronca jugar conmigo; maldición, el problema era que me gustaba tanto, que yo misma me buscaba situaciones así.

-Claro –Dijo en tono socarrón el último Uchiha.

-Sasuke-k—un ¿Qu—e? –Intente decir.

El joven deslizo la mano que aun estaba en mi trasero hasta mi espalda, sus dedos estaba fríos a comparación de mi piel, haciendo que un leve temblor me recorriera, la otra mano la puso sobre mi mejilla y después delineo mi rostro, segura de lo que quería era saber la expresión que tenia en esos momentos, mi rostro ardía, y mi cuerpo no quería moverse del rose de Sasuke. No sabia que hacer, si seguirle el juego, besarlo, o simplemente decirle que se detuviera.

-¿No traes sujetador? –Susurro el chico con una sonrisa altiva.

No le respondí, era obvio que lo sabia, ahora odiaba el maldito habito que había adquirido para dormir sin el, pero a pesar de lo que pensaba, el Uchiha no los toco si no que siguió delineando la curvatura del puente de mi espalda y su otra mano seguía en mi rostro, me parecía la cosa mas placentera que sus dedos recorrieran mi espalda, me causaba espasmos y era relajante a la vez, pero como era obvio, o de esperar, los dedos de Sasuke se movieron hasta mis pechos, me tense y mi sonrojo aumento.

-Ie ne Sasu-ke-kun –Murmure apenas por inercia.

-¿No quieres que te toque? –Pregunto mientras seguía rozando mis pechos.

-No, no y—o, en realidad, ahg –Mi respiración se hizo tan irregular, que me impidió continuar, no quería que parara, no era eso.

-Si quieres que no te toque esta bien… –Deslizo su mano de mi pecho, para bajarla hasta mi espalda media, la mano que tenia en mi rostro descendió hasta quedar en mi cintura.

-¡No! Espera –Después de casi gritar, mi tono bajo- Yo… si quiero… si quiero que me toques… por favor –Suplique, me sentí tan ridícula, tan ofrecida, pero me gustaba, y mi cabeza no estaba pensado bien, como para poder negarse.

-Aja –Dio un asentimiento con una risa suave, que me pareció un deleite a mis oídos, sonrio, de medio lado claro, como siempre pero con una carga de satisfacción bastante grande.

Pero como si hubiese negado la entrada algo bajo la camisa de polar que llevaba en la parte de arriba, pensé que se había arrepentido pero sus manos siguieron el curso de la misma línea recta en la que se encontraban hasta bajar a mi trasero, suspire contra el cuello del chico, este parecía entre divertido y excitado, flexiono mas la pierna que tenia entre las mías haciendo que gimiera levemente contra su piel, sentía el rose poco estabilizado de su muslo contra mi intimidad, lo hacia adrede, eso ya lo había notado, mi cuerpo quedo mas encogido y pegado al suyo, mi cabeza quedo a la altura de su nariz, lo observe sonreír, era tan extremadamente raro verlo así, y verlo disfrutar de los nervios y estremecimientos de mi cuerpo.

…. Este parece que le gusta hacernos sufrir, ¡Sasuke-kun eres tan guay! -Alego mi Inner o más bien no supe si fue ella o un pensamiento mió.

Sentí como las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por el borde de mi pantalón de pijama, parpadee sin saber que es lo que iba hacer, pero después este comenzó a bajarlo un poco, ¿No podía sonrojarme mas que iba a hacer?, deslizo la prenda hasta más o menos mis rodillas, por inercia subí mis manos y las pase por el cuello del azabache, apretándolo firmemente pero sin mucha presión, incomoda por la presión de el pantalón en mis rodillas, Sasuke bajo su pierna, yo suspire y con mis pies termine de sacarme la prenda, escuche el sonido de la tela caer y el chico también, al hacerlo con su manos hizo que me acomodara otra ves y mi cabeza volvió a bajar a su hombro, no quite mis manos de su cuello, no quería hacerlo, y no pensaba en ello, estaba algo inquieta por lo mismo.

-Sakura –Llamo el azabache en tono ronco yo levante la cabeza- ¿Te vas a arrepentir? –Dijo en un poco convencido tono de pregunta.

-¿Advertencia o pregunta? –Inquirí, este frunció la nariz y sonrio placido.

-Advertencia –Murmuro, luego se acerco a mi oído- Pero creo que no lo harás, vamos a jugar –Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y después paso su lengua por la misma.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, jugar, no me sonaba mal, el chico siguió jugando con mi oído, después con su lengua se deslizo hasta mi cuello, sus manos delineaban el contorno de mis bragas, y apretaban levemente mis muslos, la lengua de Sasuke paro y presiono su labios contra mi cuello, sentí sus dientes contra mi piel y después una leve presión, los labios de el azabache se apretaron mas contra mi cuello y sus dientes hicieron algo mas de presión, pero sin hacerme daño, mas bien haciéndome gemir un poco, su lengua se paso por donde me había mordido, y jugo un rato mas hay, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no sentí las manos de él bajo mis bragas tocando mis nalgas. Abrí la boca, algo sorprendida, y extasiada, una de sus manos se deslizo a mi intimidad, sus dedos con lentitud se pasaron con suavidad entre los pliegues de esta, arriba de la tela de mis bragas, haciendo bastante presión entre esta y mi piel, baje la vista, y mire el rostro de Sasuke, estaba algo sonrojado, y no quería imaginar como estaba yo, sentí los dedos del chico frotar mi clítoris, gemí levemente, mi cuerpo me desobedeció a la orden de querer detenerlo, era una orden que no quería obedecer.

-Ah… aah… ah Sasuk—e-kun –Su nombre se alargo en mi boca inconscientemente, mis labios se apresaron contra el cuello de este y lo mordí un poco tratando de comprender el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

El oji-negro tenso sus músculos cuando lo hice, parecía gustarle o por lo menos eso parecía, mis pechos se apegaron mas a su torso, mis pezones estaba erguidos y tensos, Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, entre una mezcla de excitación y contradicción. Subió una de sus manos y toco mi rostro primeramente luego bajo su mano hasta el borde la mi pijama de arriba, para después subir y atrapar uno de mis pechos entre sus dedos, gemí con fuerza por la brusquedad de este, mas bien parecía que no le gustase que yo tuviese algo de control, despeje mis labios de su cuello, la mano que tenia entre mis piernas siguió jugando conmigo tortuosamente, aparto la prenda de entre sus dedos y la dejo a un lado para después tener contacto directamente con mi intimidad, gemí mas fuerte, sentía un calor sobre todo el cuerpo, sus dedos recorrieron con toda facilidad mi cavidad, jugo con ella con delicadeza, mi cabeza se inclino hacia atrás, mientras mis pechos entre tiempos eran atendidos por los dedos del azabache, mi garganta se seco, y mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa del Uchiha, este inclino un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y beso mi cuello.

-Sasu...ke-kun –Gemí mientras intentaba palpar su pecho, mi intimidad estaba humedad y sus dedos seguían recorriendo los pliegues de esta con lentitud poco soportable, la mano que tenia sobre mi pecho aprisiono mi pezón entre dos dedos y lo acaricio con suavidad.

Mi tórax se apego mas a él, este tubo que retirar su mano de mi pecho y la puso sobre mi espalda, sentí la erección del chico contra mi vientre bajo, el calor cubrió todo mi cuerpo y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, apreté mi rostro sobre el pecho de este, sentí mi cuerpo contraerse para después relajarse, había llegado al cielo unos segundos bajo las manos del Uchiha.

-Ah… -Alargue mi gemido un poco mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración Sasuke retiro la mano de mi intimidad, y la otra la levanto a mi rostro para ponerla sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto algo agitado también.

-S—i si lo estoy –Murmure apenas, mientras respiraba mas regularmente.

Bajo la mano de mi rostro y la puso sobre mi cintura la otra también, en una especie de abraso, suspire, mas calmada y mas estable. Nos quedamos unos 15 minutos así, la luz de el día empezó a filtrar en la habitación, arrugue los ojos, debían ser cerca de las 7 ya, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, debía levantarme tenia que ir a trabajar, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, mi cabeza no relacionaba muy bien, que yo había hecho con Sasuke, y lo mas extraño era que había sido con el. Mi sonrojo no se iba del todo de mi cara, estaba nerviosa y no sabia que decirle. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y me intente levantar, volvió a fruncir el ceño, y me atrajo hacia él, abrí los ojos algo sorprendida.

-Sasuke-kun… -Este movió la cabeza- Tengo que arreglarme –Murmure- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-No –Dijo simplemente, valla respuestas cortas.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun… Tsunade-sama me matara si no voy –Susurre, algo extrañada.

-Pero… -Dijo algo sonrojado, sonreí con ternura, eran tan lindo así.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que ir a trabajar –Este frunció los labios y me soltó de la cintura.

-Bien –Susurro algo enfadado.

-No te enfades –Murmure, casi sentí como si fuéramos novios, me sonroje mas.

-Entiendo, esta bien –Dijo algo más relajado- Ne, Sakura.

-¿Dime? –Pregunte algo con curiosidad, note como este sudaba un poco.

-Puedo…-Frunció los labios como un niño- Puedo… darte... ¿Puedo darte un beso? –Murmuro algo agudo como si la voz se le hubiese atragantado.

-¿Eh? –Emití sin creérmelo, totalmente sorprendida- Ettoo… Claro, S-i –Dije roja otra vez.

Sasuke tomo mi mejilla con una mano, y la acerco a su rostro, con suavidad, rozo mis labios y los de él, una corriente de aire me estremeció ante ese simple rose, cerré los ojos, el chico los rozo con mas fuerza, después ladee mi cabeza para intentar hacerlo mejor, note los nervios que estaba a flor de piel de Sasuke, increíblemente estaba mas que nervioso pero después de unos segundos con el mismo rose, se separo de mi levemente, tomamos algo de aire y nos volvimos a besar, el chico se torno algo mas exigente y desesperado por besarme, sus labios comenzaron a morder los míos con mas profundidad, luego su lengua rozo mis labios, y yo abrí un poco la boca, sentí la lengua del chico recorrer mi boca por completo pero con lentitud y suavidad, después le seguí el juego, y también me le uní a el juego de nuestras lenguas, unos segundos después nos separamos, el azabache se lamió los labios y con un tenue rubor acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, me estremecía, con cada rose, ¿Que estaba pasando? , no entendía, por dios mi cuerpo mi mente, las acciones del chico, no comprendía nada, pero era tan placentero.

Había sido tan bueno para mi primer beso.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 7: Tus dos caras.**

_Sasuke Po`v _

Pase mis dedos sobre mis labios otra ves, embobecido, la peli-rosa se había ido ya hace un rato, la escuche mover unas cosas y tropezar para después gritar un adiós y salir, pero yo me había quedado hay recostado en mi cama, aun estaba algo extrañado, y cada ves que pensaba o recordaba las escenas que había vivido con la peli-rosa hace poco rato se me erizaba la piel, no entendía, ¿Ese había sido yo? Pero fuese o no consiente en realidad mi cuerpo lo había disfrutado, y escuchar los gemidos de la chica había sido la cosa mas excitante que me había pasado alguna vez, aunque no me hubiesen pasado muchas cosas antes, rodé los ojos, pero lo que mas me había dejado embobado, había sido besarla, no sabia porque le había pedido… permiso, por mi mente paso ` ¿A que viene esta educación ahora?´ y era muy cierto, después de casi tener sexo, no iba muy acorde, pero eso no importaba, no me estaba importando absolutamente nada, por que rozar sus labios había sido la cosa mas electrizarte que había sentido en mi vida, eran tan suaves, mas de lo que podía sentir con mis dedos, su boca era tan dulce y adictita como una droga, tenia sabor chocolate uno suave y no demasiado dulce, la había besado repetidas veces después de haberlo hecho la primera vez, estuvo quejándose de que tenia que irse a trabajar hasta que cedí de mala gana, quería seguir besándola, era como si mi cerebro se olvidara de todas las otras cosas y eso se posicionara en primer lugar, además de que era una sensación relajante y casi sentía que mi cuerpo se adormecía y se relajaba por completo. Mordí mi labio inferior.

… ¿Eso quiere decir que le dirás que te gusta? –Otra vez la maldita voz.

-"No, ella… yo… en realidad" –Trate de pensar algo coherente pero no resulto, ¿Me gustaba Sakura?. A pesar de que no podía verla, su cuerpo me volvía loco, su presencia, su aroma, sus manos, su risa…

… ¿Cómo que no sabes si te gusta? ¿Además de ciego te has vuelto idiota? –Dijo la voz aireada y con tono pastoso- Por favor, sabes que te gusta demasiado.

-"Uhmm… Ya… ¿Y que quieres que haga?" –Pregunte a mi mente, muy loco podía estar, pero a veces era bueno hablar con alguien además de Sakura.

…Como que ¿Qué harás?... imbécil, tu crees que le puedes seguir haciendo eso, siendo como ¿Enfermera y paciente en plan película porno? –Critico.

-"Eh… pero… no lo pude evitar, cuando ella estuvo cerca y además me estaba provocando yo…" –Fruncí el ceño, mi control, iba muy lejos en el tren de la cordura pedida.

… Si lo entiendo, pero ella va a pensar que eres un pervertido de última…

-"Grr pero ¡No lo puedo evitar!" –Pensé ya irritado.

… Baka, eres un adolecente de 17 es obvio que no lo puedes evitar, tienes las hormonas a flor de piel, además de que la chica no ayuda al control con esas curvas y esos pechos y esa… -Lo corte.

-"Ya entendí mierda, que no soy tan ingenuo, pero… no le puedo ofrecer nada… además no se… ni siquiera puedo decirle que la amo, y además ¿Ella aun me ama? Tsunade dice que si pero… han pasado muchas cosas, y mucho tiempo" –Fruncí el ceño- "Además el estupido de intento de clon fallido de Sai esta tras ella como una lapa, y hasta ¡El Hyuga! Cree que soy idiota, obviamente le gusta Sakura" –Apreté los dientes, me había dado cuenta de eso en una de las visitas de Neji, pero al parecer la chica no se daba cuenta de eso.

…Bueno, si él se declarara… seria lo mas probable que Sakura lo aceptase –Dijo algo enfadado la voz- Digo, cuando lo vimos la ultima vez, no es que seamos tirados a otro lado, pero, el chico es guapo seguro las tías se muere por él, como lo hacen con nosotros...

-"¡¿Qué? Deja de decir que nosotros vamos juntos en esta vida, no eres mas que una muestra de mi locura" –Trate de dejar claro, era obvio que me estaba volviendo trastornado- "Pues es verdad lo otro pero, vamos si Tsunade dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, y después de esto, no creo que acepte a el Hyuga ¿No?" –Pregunte algo contraído, eso esperaba no me gustaba la idea de algo entre la Haruno y el Hyuga.

…Quien sabe si se pone los pantalones, de mas que podría ser una opción, no como otros… -Dijo con mala intención- Además de que entre tú y él, la diferencia, es que el tiene el Byukagan y tu el Sharingan, cualquiera estaría complacido con cualquiera de las dos…

-¡Calla! –Grite, y toda la poca paciencia que tenia se fue a la mierda, no, de verdad no me estaba gustado la imagen mental que me estaba asiendo en la cabeza.

…Bueno también, que él esta sano y tú ciego e inútil…

-¡Joder ya cierra el pico! –Me levante de la cama de golpe, era completamente verdad, pero la verdad no me estaba agradando.

Camine con paso rápido al baño y cerré la puerta con fuerza, el sonido resonó por toda la casa haciendo un sonido hueco y hondo, suspire, y puse mis manos sobre mi rostro, sabia que Sakura se iba a olvidar de mi, o por lo menos remplazaría el sentimiento de amor por la lastima, si es que no era el caso de que ya lo había hecho, abrí el agua fría y caliente hasta que la puse a una temperatura estable, nada era completamente eterno, mi venganza no lo fue, mi odio tampoco, ni mis sentimientos de repugnancia ante la vida también, pero eso indicaba que los sentimientos de la oji-jade tampoco lo serian, inevitablemente, me dolía, mi corazón se estrujo inconscientemente ante ese pensamiento, ella era la única que aun me quería, lo mas seguro, que fuese en todo este mundo, no es que quisiera ser amado por todos, pero por lo menos el cariño de ella, me bastaba completamente, me desvestí y me metí a la bañera para apretar un botón y poner la ducha…

-"No puedo decirle que la quiero, aunque así lo quiera, seguro las palabras no me saldrían, mucho menos decirle que la amo, por que no tengo claro nada en mi cabeza…" –Apreté los ojos con fuerza- "Pero no quiero que se enamore de otra persona, que bese a otro, que forme una familia con otra persona… que se acostara con otro" –Fruncí el ceño, ese sensación de posesión me apretaba el estomago, y me nublaba la cabeza, sentía que me ardía la piel.

Pero claramente, si Sakura se enamoraba, tenia novio y eventualmente después se casaba, ella no estaría conmigo, me las tendría que arreglar solo, y aunque no era que sintiera que no pudiese hacerlo, la posibilidad de que la peli-rosa tuviese hijos de otro y pudiera feliz, me secaba la garganta y me hacia arder el cerebro de furia.

… Desgraciado… tío poco sensible ¿Qué no quieres que Sakura sea feliz? –Pregunto otra vez, saltando en mi poca paciencia cerebral.

No, no quería, no si era con alguien que no era yo.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v _

Exhausta me acosté de golpe en el sillón, no había visto a Sasuke en el piso de abajo, y lo mas probable es que estuviese en su habitación, que le iba a decir, cada ves tenia menos idea de lo que iba a hacer o decir delante de él, estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensado en lo ocurrido con él, pero por más que pensaba las cosas e intentaba ponerlas en un sentido razonable era lo mas ilógico que pudiera ocurrirme, aunque una parte de mi decía que no era así, si yo vivía con él, pero ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha! Por lo mismo nunca había esperado algo así mas que en mis sueños, me sonroje, no lo podía evitar, y a pesar de que mi cuerpo, bajo sus manos no fuese lo suficientemente razonable para apartarlo, mi mente no era lo mas coherente que había visto, simplemente quería mas, y eso era lo que me preocupaba.

-Llegas tarde –Escuche una voz áspera hablarme.

Voltee rápidamente hacia la escalera, sentándome en el sofá para hacerlo, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared que daba a la boca de la escalera y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, traía unos pescadores negros y una camisa con unos 4 botones desabrochados color gris oscuro, estaba descalzo como era normal, su cabello estaba algo desordenado, y como siempre sus ojos estaban cerrados, una pose sexy, lo mas seguro adrede.

-O...Ohayo Sasuke-kun –Salude algo nerviosa, este se movió de donde estaba y se sentó en el sillón largo que estaba enfrente de mi.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde? -¿Como demonios sabia que había llegado tarde?, ¿Contaba hasta 60 todas las veces para saber los minutos desde que me iba?, chasque la lengua, inquieta.

-¿Cómo sabes que llegue tarde? –Pregunte para evadir.

-Si no sabias en la radio dan la hora cada cierto rato –Murmuro poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ahhh Claro –Me sonroje un poco, lo mas seguro que el Uchiha estuviese tan aburrido como para pasar la tarde escuchando la radio.

-Bien ¿Entonces? –Insitito interesado.

-Uhmm metido –Susurre levemente, este se volvió a sonreí un poco de medio lado- Lo que sucede es que Naruto me hizo ir a donde Hinata a la salida del hospital.

-¿Para que?

-Pues, Hinata esta embarazada –Sonreí un poco, Naruto había estado tan asombrado que casi murió de un infarto, Sasuke alzo una ceja algo sorprendido- Había tenido mareos y cuando Naruto fue al hospital se había desmallado poco antes.

-Ohh valla –Murmuro ladeando la cabeza- Parece que todas se quieren poner en ese plan ¿No? –Pregunto ironico.

-Jajaja pues si algunas parece que si –Mi sonrojo volvió a aparecer, por suerte él no podía notarlo- Oh valla me tengo que arreglar ya van a ser las 8 –Me estire y el chico me miro extrañado.

-¿Para que te vas a arreglar? –Era mi idea o estaba muy preguntón, pero al pensar el porque me puse tensa -¿Vas a salir? –Dijo con tono algo agrio.

-Etto si… -Murmure por lo bajo, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Con quien? –Pregunto en tono compungido, me tense, parecía enfadado.

-Pues... yo… voy… ehh... –Intente explicar, solo era un nombre, pero el aura de Sasuke no me hacia sentir muy tranquila.

-Sakura –Pronuncio en tono frívolo y cortante, si estaba enfadado.

-Con Neji, me invito a cenar –Temblé levemente al ver como este volteaba la cabeza con los dientes apretados – Sasuke-kun… ¿Te…te molesta? –Pregunte algo asustada.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

¿Qué si me molestaba?, la pregunta hubiera sido estupida antes de que todo las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza me estuvieran nublando el razonar demasiado, no entendí exactamente bien, pero, una parte de mi no entendía por que en ese mismo momento quería matar a Neji Hyuga y dárselo a los perro de alimento, fruncí el ceño a un mas, que le iba a decir a la peli-rosa, "Si me molesta y apenas entre Hyuga Neji aquí le lanzare un Kunai directo al corazón", pero eso seria demasiado demostrativo de mi enfado repentino.

…C-E-L-O-S idiota –Gruño la voz con tono enfadado también.

-"No te metas pedazo de imaginación de mierda, no necesito consejeros"-Espete en mi mente.

…Claro y porque estas tan tranquilo como siempre queremos matar a el Hyuga hasta dejarlo como tapete… muy convincente la poca conciencia de los hechos… por si no sabes… cuando alguien quiere matar a otra persona por salir con alguien, se llaman celos –Explico y en un tono totalmente apático me abatió por completo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Llamo la chica en tono algo preocupado.

-No –Emití, enfadado aun pero, en un tono grueso tratando de aparentar que ya no era así- Puedes hacer lo que quieras es tu vida –Aclare, pude sentir un chasquido de parte de la chica.

-Bien… pero ¿Porque estas tan enfadado? –Dijo en un tono algo más apagado y triste.

-Ehhh… -Me sentí algo mal por haberla hecho entristecer, pero no iba a demostrar que estaba supuestamente "celoso" – No me cae bien ese Hyuga…

-Entiendo –Susurro simplemente un leve silencio se formo- Bueno me arreglare –Se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras con rapidez.

Apreté los puños, sinceramente, me caí mal el que se acercase a ella, aunque no lo conociese por completo, no lo podía evitar, mas de una ves había venido algún anbu o algún ninja, queriendo "informarle" algo ilógico y tonto a la peli-rosa con la mas clara razón de solo querer hablar con ella, mordí mis labios, y ¿Que tal si el Hyuga se le declaraba? que tal, que era mas grave ¿Sakura le decía que si a sus sentimientos?, trague saliva, o no, claro que no me estaba agradando el instinto asesino poco controlable de mi cuerpo en esos segundos.

… Que tipo mas raro, hace unas horas decías que ni siquiera sabias si la querías, y ahora te dan celos que este con otro –Murmuro en tono apático.

-"No dije que no la… que no la quisiese, mas bien que no se lo podía decir" –Pensé contraído.

… Ósea que ¿Si la quieres? –Pregunto sarcástico y aireado.

-"No jodas, si dices que eres yo deberías saberlo" –Entrecerré los ojos, las manchas que había a mi alrededor se hicieron mas fuertes, lo mas seguro es que la luz estuviese prendida.

Ya debía estar algo oscuro afuera, y aunque no pudiese ver, podía distinguir algunas cosas en las manchas o tonos de estas cuando los abría, mas claras, mas luz, mas oscuras, menos luz, también si tenia suerte podía ver una mancha pasar cuando Sakura se movía de una lado a otro en contra de la luz demostrándome que estaba hay, pero desde que había salido del hospital, no había abierto los ojos delante de ella, era inútil de todas formas, no la podría ver, y no habría nada en mis ojos que apreciar, los volví a cerrar, había pasado un buen rato ya desde que, Sakura había subido y aun no bajaba, una mueca se desencajo en mi rostro al escuchar tocar la puerta. Maldición.

-¡Sasuke-kun ¿Puedes abrir? –No, no podía, eso quería decirle, obviamente era Neji, y de por mi que se quedase afuera por siempre. Volvió a golpear la puerta- ¡Sasuke-kun, Por favor!

Gruñí por lo bajo, era casi ser mandado por ella, pero de cierta forma tendría que abrirle ella o yo, así que era mas preferible que se enfade antes de tener su "cita", mi presencia no le agradaba para nada, y la suya tampoco me parecía aceptable. Me levante del sillón y a paso lento y lánguido me acerque a la puerta, tome el poco y la abrí con lentitud, me hubiera gustado verle la cara de decepción al ver que no era Sakura.

-Hyuga –Pinché, este gruño por lo bajo- Sakura aun no baja –Murmure, pensaba dejarlo esperando afuera, pero quise hacer otra cosa- Pasa… por favor –Sonreí ironico.

-Gracias, Uchiha –Modulo en tono irritado y enfadado.

Camine dentro de la casa, al olfatear el aroma, pude sentir un aroma a rosas, rodé los ojos, "Que romántico", ladee la cara y era mas que claro que el Hyuga tenia algo tramado entre manos, escuche los pasos de Sakura bajar por la escalera y el Hyuga ponerse alerta con un leve quejido.

-Ah… -Escuche murmurar a Neji ¿Sorprendido?.

- Konban wa Neji-kun –Saludo Sakura efusivamente y alegre para después volver a hablar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Aaa etto… -Balbuceo unos segundos para después suspirar- Te… Te ves muy bien Sakura, muy bien –Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Eh? Arigato Neji-kun tu también –Murmuro Sakura algo nerviosa.

-Toma Sakura –Alce una ceja, ni quise imaginar porque.

-Aahh están muy hermosas, muchas gracias Neji-kun –Gruñí mentalmente, como me gustaría ver para despreciar las supuestas flores.

-Bueno ¿Podemos irnos?, no me agrada mucho el aire de aquí –Soltó con tono despectivo, muy referente a mí probablemente.

-Ehh etto claro –Escuche los pasos de Neji dirigirse hacia la puerta, Sakura se quedo hay- Espérame un poco.

-Ok –Murmuro el Hyuga.

Pude escuchar como el chico llego hasta la puerta, bufe, que asco, me estaba sintiendo peor, odiaba no poder detenerlos, y por mas que quisiese, mis habilidades no llegaban a nada comparado con el nivel ninja del prodigio Hyuga, pude sentir las manos de Sakura en mi rostro y un leve tanteo, gire la cabeza en su dirección.

-Ya me voy Sasuke-kun, cuídate y no hagas nada que pueda causarte daño –Fruncí el ceño y voltee la cabeza- Bien, adiós. –Saco las manos de mi cara.

Mi ceño se intensifico, y antes de que terminara de retirar sus manos tome una de estas y apegue mi cuerpo al de ella para después pegarla a la pared, puse mi mejilla contra la de ella, y pude escuchar como su respiración se acelero.

-Escúchame bien Sa-ku-ra –Deletree esta tembló contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Q...Que pasa? –Pregunto temblorosa.

-¿Qué crees que te dirá Neji? –Esta se encogió de hombros, sonreí, era tan inocente a veces- Eres muy ciega a veces.

-¿Eh? –Emitió confusa.

Puse sentir un perfume suave y algo dulce, como una mezcla de suave canela y flores, una de mis manos acaricio sus hombros que estaban desnudos, supuse que llevaba un algo sin mangas, como un vestido tipo strapless fruncí el ceño, ¿No estaba muy provocativa para solo salir con el Hyuga? No hice nada mas, deslice el borde de mi mejilla y la retire de su rostro, para después besarla, esta se tenso, pero después de unos pocos segundos se relajo y subió sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor de mi cuello, apreté mis brazos en su fina cintura, y ladee la cabeza para besarla mejor, lamí sus labios para después, introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca, esta me dejo y jugo con mi lengua un poco, baje una de mis manos hasta llegar hasta su trasero, la deslice de arriba a abajo unos segundos, hasta que la falta de oxigeno me hizo separarme, respire profundo para volver a besarla otra vez, cada ves que la besaba me sentía bastante devastado, recordé que Neji estaba fuera, no me importo, era mejor si lo viese, me sentiría como el rey del mundo, Sakura entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello y lo acaricio un poco hasta apegar sus finos dedos tibios en mi nuca, la presione mas contra la pared, y esta gimió levemente entre el beso.

-S...Sasuke-kun –Dijo mientras corrió un poco su rostro para que la dejara de besar, puse una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte fastidiado.

-Me tengo que ir –Murmuro simplemente, apreté los dientes, esta se tenso y se encogió en mis brazos.

-Como quieras pero –Me acerque a su oído- Si dejas que ese Hyuga te toque un pelo, te vas a arrepentir, tú y él –Mordí el lóbulo de su oído- Yo solamente te puedo besar –Gruñí, Sakura tembló levemente- Si lo hace él lo sabré –Me separe de ella - ¿Entendido?.

-Si—i –Nerviosa escuche sus pasos, tembloroso y débiles, lastima que Neji estaba afuera- Nos vem—os Sasuke-kun -Y cerro la puerta.

-Nos vemos- Murmure suave a pesar de que ya no me escuchaba.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v _

Nerviosa mis dedos se movieron asiendo círculos en la mesa, estaba mas que nerviosa, intrigada, urgida y extrañada, antes de salir de la casa, no lo entendí, que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke, ¿Estaba celoso? Pero dijo que no estaba molesto, así que eso no era así, pero… no lo entendía, a que venia eso de que no podía besar a Neji, solamente a el, a pesar de que no pensaba hacerle caso, o por lo menos por siempre, fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿A que venia ese comportamiento? ¿Algunas ves las preguntas tendrán respuestas?

…Así como vamos lo mas probable es que no –Murmuro mi Inner aburrida.

Neji me había llevado al "Dorema Nezu" uno de los restaurantes mas caros y mas finos de Konoha, sobreviviente al ataque por la lejanía del centro de la aldea, se encontraba cerca de un risco donde el lugar en que nos encontrábamos era en la mesa que tenia un ventanal enorme que daba la vista hacia el mar que cruzaba hay, era realmente hermoso y a pesar de que cuando llegamos estuve molestando a el Hyuga para que fuésemos a un lugar mas ·moderado· no me hizo caso y aquí estamos, aunque no me arrepiento del todo, es una vista verdaderamente hermosa, ya habíamos ordenado, Neji se había excusado para ir al lavabo, suspire, desde que había salido de casa, estaba algo mas que distraída, no era posible que en 2 días las cosas hubiesen cambiando tan drásticamente con el peli-azabache. Entrecerré los ojos, si seguía así mi cerebro no asimilaría nada de nada de aquí en adelante.

-Ya vine- Escuche a Neji hablar, voltee la cabeza y le sonreí levemente.

-Si así noto –Murmure, este se sentó enfrente de mi- Bueno Neji-kun –Este alzo una ceja- Se que me dijiste que no tenias razón pero aun así…

-Eres muy persistente ¿No? –Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado, mínima.

-¿Lo crees? Jeje –Dije algo nerviosa, esa sonrisa, el era tan parecido a Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo no.

-Quería invitar a una amiga a cenar, solo eso –Murmuro en un tono poco convincente.

-Claro –Susurre, poco convencida también.

-¿No me crees verdad? –Me miro a los ojos, y su mejilla quedo apoyada contra la palma de su mano que tenia apoyada en la mesa, me mordí el labio inferior- Pues…

…Esto es tan de película que da asco –Dijo mi Inner en tono cabreado.

-Aquí esta su orden –Dijo un mesero pelinegro, ojos café chocolate muy claro, me sonrio y puso las cosas sobre la mesa después miro a Neji que tenia una mirada asesina asía el, tembló y se fue rápidamente después de dejar las cosas.

-No pongas esa cara… -Murmure este bufo y después rodó los ojos.

-Bien –Dijo mas tranquilo- Lo siento –Murmuro mirando hacia el lado.

-Bien no era para tanto –Sonreí levemente- El chico tan solo estaba siendo amable.

-Seguro –Susurro por lo bajo en tono ironico, reí bajito, este alzo la mirada hasta observarme otra ves- ¿Comemos?

-Comamos… -Afirme con voz dulce- Itadakimazu.

En la mesa había Sukiyaki (mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake) , que era uno de mis platos preferidos, vino y Nigirizushi (Sushi con los ingredientes sobre un bloque de arroz.) todo se veía demasiado apetitoso, y a mi parecer, debe de costar una fortuna mas que grande, suspire interiormente, por lo menos yo no pagaría eso si era la invitada, pero me sentía algo mal dentro de mi, aunque Neji fuese uno de los prodigios mas grande de Konoha y su clan, además de ser un Anbu de elite y líder del escuadrón del mismo, no podía evitar decirme mentalmente "¿De verdad su sueldo le alcanza?" a pesar de que era una pregunta realmente estupida. Levante mi cabeza y mire a el chico que no había probado nada y tenia la vista fija en mi, baje la cabeza nerviosa y tome los servicios (N/A Ya saben en los restoranes… se usa servicio no los típicos palillos incluso en Japón xD que trato de ambientar aquí), tomo un poco Sukiyaki, al ponerlo entre mis labios me deguste con el sabor de este, en realidad había pedido algo mas o menos común, pero era uno de mis platos favoritos y con una textura suave y deliciosa era muy agradable comerla. Neji tomo también sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer también empezando por el Nigirizushi, parecía que le agradaba bastante.

…. Woow yo creo que solo por venir aquí ya te cobran un ojo de la cara- Indico mi Inner.

-"Pues eso supongo" –Pensé algo intranquila.

…. ¡Nya! Neji-kun también es muy lindo –Dijo algo alucinada.

-"Oye ¿que no te decides por algo o que?… hace poco decías eso de Sasuke-kun" –Me sonroje levemente al pensar el momento en que lo dije.

-¿Sakura estas bien? –Pregunto con voz aterciopelada el Hyuga.

-¿Eh? Etto si, si –Dije asiendo ademanes con las manos- Estoy perfectamente.

-Hmp –Musito simplemente, un escalofrió me recorrió la espada

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Neji-kun, hace ya bastante tiempo no salía de noche –Murmure tratando de quitarme los pensamientos irracionales de mi cabeza.

-Me imagino que cuidando a Uchiha debe de ser poco probable que salgas –Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mi con una carga de furia en su voz bien controlada- Incluso no fuiste a trabajar el primer mes desde que Sasuke llego.

-Neji… -Murmure contraída.

-No entiendo sinceramente, a pesar de que cada ves que tengo la oportunidad lo hablo contigo, que lo cuides –Frunció el ceño- Por mas que aun le quieras, él es un asesino que provoco la muerte de muchas personas que conocíamos.

-No, no es así –Apreté los labios mientras dejaba el tenedor a un lado del plato con lentitud- Entiende Neji-kun él solo vino aquí a acabar con Danzou, que yo sepa si alguien mato de Konoha fue a él y a nadie mas.

-Pero por su culpa todos los miembros de Akatsuki y los aliados que consiguieron se volcaron a atacar konoha y sus subordinados también –Apretó los dientes, yo entrecerré los ojos- Y mientras no atacaban, los ninjas mandados a espiarlos todos, murieron –Fruncí el ceño tensa- Incluso tu herman…

-Lo se, pero eso no me importa –Con el ceño fruncido lo mire a los ojos- Fue mi decisión cuidarlo y yo me hare cargo de eso, no te metas –Dije en tono mas duro.

-Aa –Suspiro algo abatido- Esta bien, ya no cuestionare más eso –Apretó los labios débilmente.

-Gracias por entender –Susurre.

Neji rodó los ojos otra vez, y tomo la botella de vino blanco, tomo mi copa y la de el para servir el liquido en ellos, en sus ojos se reflejo el vino caer al en la fina copa de cristal, me sonroje un poco, el Hyuga era muy atractivo, muchas mujeres de Konoha morían por él, pero con su poco humor, su frialdad y drástico carácter, las espantaba, muy pocos podían lidiar con él, como lo hacía Ten-ten y Gai, mis ojos bajaron a la copa, suspire, extrañaba a muchos de los que estaban ya muertos, no podía revivirlos, y la vida no era tan simple, como ninjas, era una opción constante el morir en cualquier situación en la que sea por defender a la aldea a la que pertenecíamos. Tome la copa entre mis dedos Neji me ofreció la suya y sonrio levemente con algo de tristeza.

-No hay muchas cosas que celebrar –Murmuro- Pero hagámoslo por que en el futuro si sea así.

-Si –Sonreí de verdad y este se sonrojo un poco, parpadee y choque las dos copas- Por que haya un futuro ¿Ne?

-Por que lo haya –Acertó, y puso la copa entre sus labios para beber de su contenido, yo hice lo mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 8: Lo que pasa y nos ha pasado ¿Es bueno o malo?**

_Sakura Po`v_

Salimos del restauran los dos muy satisfechos, sonreí un poco, Neji ni siquiera me dejo mirar la cuenta, y como su rostro no mostraba alguna expresión legible, no pude suponer cuanto había salido la invitación del oji-plata, suspire, el Hyuga había sido muy educado durante toda la noche, hablamos algunas irrelevancias intentamos lo mas posible no tocar el tema de Sasuke o la muerte de nuestros amigos, incluso sorpresivamente con un humor algo sarcástico y dramático Neji había logrado sorprenderme con unas cuantas risas espontáneas, era increíble, a pesar de su pose seria y intachable lograba comportarse como una persona totalmente normal de ves en cuando, me alegraba de cierta manera, últimamente había estado mas cerrado en si mismo que antes.

-Sakura –Me llamo el chico, yo voltee la cabeza hacia su dirección mientras caminábamos.

-¿Dime? –Susurre sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Uhmm en realidad –Este elevo una mano a su rostro y miro hacia adelante, con uno de sus dedos rasco su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa Neji-kun?- Dije algo sorprendida al ver como ponía una mueca de nerviosismo.

-En realidad, no te invite solo por que si –Murmuro con los músculos algo tensos.

-Eso ya me lo suponía, pero todo el tiempo evadiste las preguntas sobre eso –Sonreí un poco, eso estaba muy claro.

-Jejeje –Rió un poco y miro hacia adelante, aun era raro verlo reír- Lo que sucedes es que quería decirte algo, bueno –Rodó los ojos para después mirarme- Lo iba hacer hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes del ataque a Konoha…

-Valla… -Susurre, tal ves era algo importante, y con todo lo que había pasado no me lo había dicho- ¿Entonces que es?

-¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a tratarnos mas? –Reí por lo bajo y asentí, claro que lo recordaba era una anécdota muy divertida.

-Claro lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue algo muy cómico –Dije en tono sarcástico Neji sonrio de medio lado…

_1 años atrás…_

_En konoha el sol no podía pegar mas fuerte, todos estaban con muy poca ropa, y la mayoría de las personas estaban en los lagos, ríos y piscinas que habían alrededor de la aldea, lamentablemente para un grupo de ninjas su día apenas empezaba…_

_-Arriba esos ánimos ¡Su llama de la juventud tiene que arder este día! –Grito Gai con todo el entusiasmo, sus típicas mayas verdes no parecían darle calor._

_-¡Si Gai-sensei! ¡Vamos a entrenar! –Acompaño Lee con su típica aura de entusiasmo fogoso._

_-Maldición –Gruño la chica peli-castaña con hastió- Hace una horrible calor y ¿Vamos a entrenar? Esta loco Gai-sensei –Murmuro la muchacha- Todos están tratando de refrescarse no de tener mas calor._

_-Hmmm –Dijo simplemente Neji, con cara de marfil._

_Ten-Ten iba con una simple blusa sin mangas, que dejaba ver algo de su pecho, de color azul oscuro, unas pantaletas negras y las botas ninjas, su cabello iba recogido en sus típicos cachitos, Neji iba con su ropa de siempre, parecía no importarle el calor que hacia, Lee iba con unas mayas sin mangas naranjas, fosforescentes y deslumbrantes, y pantalones negros._

_-¡No pongan esas caras! Esto sirve para quemar calorías de mas de nuestros cuerpos –Dijo Gai con una sonrisa "deslumbrante" todos rodaron los ojos, incluso Lee, ¿De que calorías hablaba?_

_-Demo Gai-sensei –Dijo el de cejas pobladas, tomo la maya que llevaba y la levanto de su cuerpo un poco- En este bello cuerpo no hay calorías de mas._

_-¿Me esta diciendo gorda? –Murmuro en tono amenazante la chica, eso no lo iba a permitir._

_-Hmp –Otra ves el comunicativo de Neji, en realidad el no sabia que hacia el hay, si ya era Anbu._

_-¡No! Ten-ten-chan como crees estas bien así, pero no hace mal si bajas un poco ma…- No termino la frase cuando la chica le había insertado un puño en la cabeza dejándolo K.O._

_-¡Demo Ten-Ten! –Grito Lee acudiendo en la ayuda de su sensei._

_-Diablos, como es posible que nos aya llamado para burlarse de nosotros –Dijo entre dientes la chica._

_-No debiste noquearlo ahora no tenemos nada que hacer –Hablo por primera ves Neji, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirándola._

_-¿Y que? ¿Tú pensabas entrenar con este calor? –Volteo sus ojos hacia él, rodó los ojos- No me respondas._

_-Gai-sensei ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto el peli-negro a su profesor una ves que este se levanto y sacudió su melena._

_-Si Lee-kun no te preocupes, todo esta bien –Se acerco a Ten-ten y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de esta, la cual lo fulmino con la mirada, cosa que pareció no importarle-Te entiendo Ten-Ten pero esto es mejor que una cirugía y mas barato –Murmuro en tono sabio._

_-¡Idiota! –Le estampo un puño en la cara asiendo que este saliese volando del lugar- ¡¿Qué YO necesito cirugía? ¡Mírese al espejo! –Grito indignada, Lee sudo frió y se escondió tras el Hyuga._

_-Te…Ten-Ten –Articulo Lee con cara de trauma, esta lo miro, con ojos encendidos, lanzo un "¡Um!" y se fue por donde había llegado media hora antes._

_-… -El oji-plata no dijo nada y miro a Lee que estaba tras él, unas líneas llegaron hasta su figura (N/A Al estilo anime xD), Lee se volteo y lo miro para luego sonreí nerviosamente, Neji entrecerró los ojos y puso una mueca de "Muévete idiota"._

_-Jejeje ¿Qué haremos ahora sin Gai-sensei y Ten-Ten? –Pregunto el cejotas._

_-Hmmm… -Dijo simplemente el Hyuga, Lee puso los ojos en blanco, no le servían sus respuestas._

_-¡Sakura-san! –Grito Rock al verla pasar, esta volteo y le sonrio, camino con lentitud hasta llegar hasta ellos- Ohayo Sakura-san –Sonrio, para luego tomar una de sus manos y besarla, Sakura sonrio divertida- Que bueno es ver a la flor mas bella de Konoha aparecer antes mis ojos._

_-H…Hola Lee-san –Murmuro algo contraída, nerviosa y ¿avergonzada? Pero de él, miro a el Hyuga- Konichiwa Hyuga-san –Saludo sonriendo._

_-Ohayo Sakura –Susurro secamente, a decir verdad hace bastante tiempo no veía a la chica, volteo a verla, algo sorprendido parpadeo._

_Sakura seguía sonriendo para después abrir los ojos y mirar a Lee que hablaba de algo que no estaba escuchando muy específicamente, la muchacha había cambiado drásticamente desde la ultima ves que la vio, que había sido hace aproximadamente un año y medio, ya que al prepararse para entrar a las patrullas Anbu, había perdido contacto con todos menos con su equipo y Hinata, la chica tenia el cabello mas largo hasta media espalda, los rasgos mas finos y alargados que antes, sus ojos jade eras mas delineados y centellantes, tenia unas curvas pronuncias, siempre había oído decir a Sai que la chica era "Fea" pero por lo que veía no era para nada así, salio de si mismo._

_-¿Ne Neji-kun porque Sakura-san te trata con tanto respeto? –Pregunto el chico mirándolo extrañado- Tú la tratas como si nada…_

_-¿Eh? –Murmuro- Bueno… no lo se –Dijo simplemente, mirando a la chica, esta sonrio un poco, iba vestida con su traje de doctora._

_-Esta bien a mi no me molesta que Hyuga-san me llame por mi nombre de pila Lee-san –Dijo la peli-rosa._

_-Pero… -Insistió el peli-negro._

_-Puedes llamarme como quieras Sakura, no se porque me tratas con tanto respeto –Murmuro el Hyuga con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Etto… es que…_

_-¡O Ten-Ten-chan ahora te has gastado el dinero en tintura rosa! –Grito Gai, todos voltearon a verlo, con cara de que fuese un extraterrestre (N/A ¿Y no lo es? O.o), y con una gota tras su cabeza vieron como la cabeza de Gai tenia cientos de parches en formas de x por todas partes._

_-¿Tintura rosa? –Murmuro Sakura sorprendida._

_-Ya se volvió loco –Susurro por lo bajo el Hyuga, nada incrédulo._

_-Gai-se…sensei –Lee entrecerró los ojos y se entristeció- Es Sakura-san._

_-Bueno entonces a lo que venimos ¡Entrenemos! –Grito ignorando los comentarios, tomo la mano de Sakura y luego la de Neji, Lee los siguió mas entusiasmado._

_-¿Eh? –Emitió la oji-jade confusa, miro a Neji el cual estaba siendo arrastrado al igual que ella por el Gai que ahora corría hacia algún lugar._

_-¡Bien aquí veremos que nuestra llama de la juventud es mas fuerte que todo lo que se interponga! –Volvió a gritar, sus pulmones estaba tan llenos de aire…_

_-¿Pero Gai-sensei, ella es Saku… -Trato de explicar otra vez Lee, extrañados por el lugar, estaban en la ribera de un rió en el que no había nadie, raro, además, el río daba a un lago, pero este era catarata para abajo, estaban bastante cerca de la boca de la caída._

_-¡Al agua todos! –Tiro de las manos de Sakura y Neji, le dio una patada a Lee, todos cayeron al agua, con ropa, y sorprendidos._

_-¡Ahh! –Gritaron los 3, si los tres._

_Pusieron caras de marfil, se pararon del agua, era bastante hondo de todas formas, les llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello, por lo menos a Lee y Sakura, a Neji a la mitad del pecho. _

_-¿A que vino esto? –Gruño Neji sin moverse, aun así, estaba mas fresco del calor que hacía._

_-¡Quiero que naden contra la ola! –Dijo obviamente, él no estaba en todo su sano juicio._

_-¿A que se refiere con eso? –Pregunto Sakura, ya no creía que el fuera normal._

_Nadie respondió, y el sensei, sonrío deslumbrante, Neji frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada eso, vio al Jounin retroceder hacia atrás y después correr hacia ellos y salto arriba de sus cabezas, levanto una pierna y golpeo el agua con esta, una gran ola se formo, los 3 fruncieron el ceños, listos para salir del agua, pero Gai, se los impidió ya que golpeo el agua otra ves haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio._

_-Maldición –Gruño el peli-castaño, el cual perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua, Sakura y Lee se vieron envueltos en la misma situación, resbalaron e iban directos a la catarata._

_-¡Go chicos go! –Decía un entusiasmado Gai para después sentarse en el suelo._

_Sakura tropezó empujada por Lee, el cual cayo con cuan rapidez hacia abajo, Sakura hundió la cabeza y la ola le impidió sujetarse a las piedras del fondo, se resigno, no le quedaba mas que dejarse caer, ni siquiera sus pies tocaban el suelo para poder acumular chacka._

_-Sujétate quieres –Escucho un gruñido a su lado, le hundieron la cabeza, Neji la sujeto de la cintura y se aferro a las piedras de abajo mientras la fuerza del agua los aplacaba, después de unos segundos, esta paso, el chico tomo de la mano y la subió a la superficie._

_-Gracias –Murmuro la chica, algo sorprendida._

_-Bien, Salgamos –Sin soltarle la mano camino hacia el borde del lago, luego de subir el, ayudo a la chica hacerlo._

_-¡Muy bien chicos! –Los alentó Gai, mareado, ya no estaba directamente… consiente._

_-Usted… -Gruño Neji, se le acerco y al juntar algo de chacka en su mano golpeo la cabeza de su "sensei", y lo noqueo otra vez._

_-Ne… -Murmuro apenas la joven mirándolo con incredibilidad._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto volteando a mirarla._

_-E... Él…. ¿Est..a bien? –Emitió a penas._

_-Si –Murmuro simplemente para acercarse un poco a ella, volteo la cabeza y se sonrojo._

_Sakura extrañada, miro el sonrojo del chico, y después a ella, se tapo con los brazos rápidamente, al mojarse, la ropa se había adherido a su cuerpo haciendo que su ropa interior se trasluciese, cuanto agradecía que fuese el Hyuga y no Lee, no sabia que hacer, no podía irse a su casa así._

_-Toma –Murmuro Neji con tono nervioso._

_-¿Eh? –Elevo la cabeza y entre los dedos del muchacho estaba la chaqueta de Gai, el cual inconsciente ni siquiera lo había sentido- Gracias, pero… ¿No le molestara?_

_-No, después me la das y se la devuelvo –Susurro, la chica se lo puso rápidamente._

_-Esta bien –Murmuro algo mas tranquila- ¿Cuándo?_

_-Te veré en el hospital –Dijo mirando a la nada, no sabía a que había venido eso, pero tenia la necesidad de volver a verla._

_-Claro Neji-kun –La chica volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos, el Hyuga se volvió a sonrojar._

Me trague una risa ahogada, oh, como había sufrido para ir a casa ese día, además de que después de un tiempo, la relación con el oji-plata mejoro, fue algo extraño, claramente, ya que el chico parecía una roca, incluso cuando se podía considerar que pasamos a ser amigos, pero sencillamente, su presencia, me recordaba a Sasuke, su seriedad, su trato con sus compañeros, era… muy parecido a él, quizás al principio quise poner su presencia en mi vida, por el reemplazo de Sasuke, como en un principio había sido Sai, pero después de cierto lapso de tiempo, no fue así, era Neji Hyuga, un amigo, una persona que aunque fuese algo similar al Uchiha, no era el. Cierta parte de mi se entristeció al darse cuenta… pero otra se alegro.

-B...Bueno –Voltee a verlo otra vez- Yo… quería decir..te en reali..dad…

-"Sorprendente, Neji Hyuga balbuceando…" –Pensé muy sorprendida, esto eran de los días que había que anotar en el calendario.

-Grrr –Gruño mientras su vista se fijo completamente en el suelo deteniéndose por completo, lo imite.

-Vamos Neji-kun ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? –Pregunte algo impaciente.

-Tú…

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

Bufe molesto, y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras sentía el surco de aire frió pasar dentro de la habitación, sabia perfectamente donde estaba la ventana para ir a cerrarla, pero prefería quedarme así, estaba totalmente arto de esperar a Sakura, habían pasado 2 horas 39 minutos y 32 segundos, bien si estaba algo maniático con esto, no me agradaba el hecho de la chica saliera con, bueno el Hyuga, que mas excusa quería no me agradaba.

-Diablos cuanto tiempo más… -Un choque de electricidad me pego en el cerebro con fuerza.

Perdí el equilibrio de repente, mi cabeza choco con el suelo con fuerza al caerme del sillón, mis ojos se abrieron y la oscuridad que los cubría normalmente se volvió sofocante y angustiante, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza en un segundo, entreabrí la boca e intente pararme del suelo pero mis manos quedaron aferradas a este sin poder moverme, apreté la mandíbula y la secuencia de imágenes hizo que sintiera como mi cerebro se retorcía de dolor, apreté los ojos con fuerza y mi cuerpo termino de adormecerse.

_Suspire con fuerza mientras intentaba enfocar algo claramente, lamí mis labios, sentía la boca seca y mi cuerpo cubierto por un chaleco de fuerza, sude frió, mientras abrí los ojos, mi vista pudo enfocar lo que parecía un suelo color ocre oscuro, trague saliva, obviamente no estaba consiente, levante la cabeza y un paisaje como un pequeño desierto se prendió frente a mi, me levante con pesadez del suelo, sentía los hombros pesados y la cabeza me dolía, mi cerebro parecía apretarse contra las paredes de mi cráneo, bufe, no había nada, dos árboles secos y desechos, arena y mas arena por todos lados, una arena ocre y ardiente, mire mi ropa, vestía lo mismo que traía cuando estaba con akatsuki la Yukata blanca con el signo de los uchiha en la espalda con los pantalones negros, las mangas del mismo color, estaba descalzo…_

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_-Nada en absoluto –Una voz resonó y como si estuviésemos en una habitación el hecho choco con las paredes y se devolvió a mis oídos, mis pupilas se dilataron…_

_-…-Levante la cabeza por completo y mi boca se entreabrió- I-tachi._

_-Ne Sasuke-chan –Nombro, su cabello estaba suelto y su ropa era la misma que utilizaba antes de morir, no tenia ni un rasguño- ¿A pasado un tiempo no crees?_

_-U...Un tiempo –Susurre sin salir de mi asombro- ¿Un tiempo de que?- Pregunte entre dientes._

_-De no vernos- Sonrio un poco para después voltear la cabeza hacia un lado- Tú imaginación no es muy buena._

_-¿Eh? –Alcance a decir._

_El escenario volvió a cambiar por completo, y Itachi apareció sentado sobre una roca, sentí el pasto rozar mis pies, había cerca un lago, mi hermano parece solo contemplar el lugar, mire mi cuerpo por segunda ves, ahora estaba con la ropa que llevaba antes de irme de konoha._

_-¿Po...Porque? –Pregunte apenas. No entendía que pasaba- Tú…_

_-Si se que estoy muerto, eso ya lo sabes –Me volvió a mirar, obviamente lo sabia, baje la vista al suelo- Pero al mismo tiempo, esto no es un sueño._

_-¿Entonces que es? Esto no es para nada lógico –Gruñí, escuche como Itachi reía._

_-¿Tú siempre le quieres encontrar lógica a las cosas no? –Pregunto, inclino un pie en el aire y lo balanceo desde el borde de la roca- Es algo así, como un… mmm, sinceramente –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- No se que es._

_-Uff –Murmure simplemente, o mas bien emití- Yo…_

_-Lamento… -Comenzó yo alce la cabeza- Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad –Sus ojos se entrecerraron y una chispa de tristeza se poso por ellos, para después mirarme con detención- De verdad, de verdad creí que era lo mejor… lo mejor que podía hacer por ti Sasuke._

_-… -Apreté los ojos con impotencia, fuese o no sueño, parecía lo suficiente real como para desahogarme- ¿Por qué? … Itachi… Tú no… -Mis dientes crujieron, diablos, que era lo que quería decir._

_-Creía que así podrías… ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada mas te pasase –Murmuro, sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi._

_Mis puños se tensaron con fuerza, mis dedos apretaron mi piel y hicieron que la tensión moviera mis músculos, lo sabia, pero lo había matado, lo había matado, sin saber la verdad, sin escucharla de sus labios, había matado a una de las persona que mas me quería en el mundo, todo por venganza, todo por mi hipocresía, todo por mi maldad…_

_-Sa-Sasuke ¿Qu..e? –Pronuncio a penas el Uchiha mayor._

_-Perdóname, Perdóname Itachi, no quería, yo… si hubiera sabido nunca –Pegue mas mi frente al suelo, estaba arrodillado delante de él, y no me importaba todo lo que fuera hacer nunca alcanzaría para pagar su muerte- Perdóname…_

_-Sasuke no es tú…-Trato de decir._

_-Si lo es… -Mordí mi labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar- ¡Maldición si es mi culpa! Todo es mi maldita culpa… _

_Seguí con la cabeza apegada al suelo, escuche un suspiro de parte el peli-negro, pude ver sus pies flexionarse, levante un poco la cabeza._

_-No seas baka Sasuke-chan –Sonrio y me dio un leve toque en la frente, abrí los ojos sorprendido- Sabes que no es tu culpa, lo sabes bien._

_-Ani-ki – Murmure con la voz quebrada, diablos, mi cuerpo se empezaba a contraer._

_-Es mi culpa, por haber inventado esa fachada para lo que hice –Sus ojos se tornaron más vacíos- De igual manera, pude haber apoyado a mi familia, pero… En konoha, muchas personas… iban a morir sin saber por que, eso no me parecía justo._

_-¿Te…Te pareció justo q-? –No me dejo continuar._

_-Quería saber que ibas a estar, con personas que pudieran tener una vida normal, aunque me odiases, solo… lo hice porque –Suspiro- Sasuke, yo amo a Konoha, es el lugar donde nací, donde me crié, pasaron miles de cosas en ese lugar, era mi hogar –Cruzo sus brazos delante de su cuerpo- No quería que un lugar así, sus habitantes y sus paisajes se destruyesen por nuestro clan, aunque eso significase tu odio y el de muchos._

_-No debiste tú… yo –Apreté mis labios, mis ojos se dilataron, no, quería llorar, quería hacerlo, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía- ¿Por qué querías que te matara? ¿Por qué?_

_-Mate a mi familia, sea cual sea mi excusa, me lo merecía –Se paro de nuevo quedado delante de mi, levante aun mas la cabeza para mirarlo- Eres un buen chico Sasuke, solo no aprendiste a demostrar lo que sentías, y fue por mi culpa._

_-No es tú… –Otro corte._

_-Pensaste que los sentimientos te harían débil, que las personas que te rodeaban eran una molestia, y eso es mi culpa porque yo implante ese pensamiento en ti, pero –Cerro los ojos- Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado, en ese instante pensaba que si tenias amigos, los envolverías en tu odio patente hacia mi, y si eso era así tendría que matarlos, no … quería matar a mas gente importante para ti –Abrio los ojos otra ves, recogí mis piernas y me senté en el suelo con la cabeza agachada._

_-Itachi, es mi culp- Otra ves, sinceramente no quería dejarme hablar._

_-Cuando me mataste, trasferí parte de mi alma a tu cuerpo –Ladeo la cabeza- Pero necesitaba que tu cuerpo dejase de usar chacka por un tiempo para poder hablarte, tal vez, pensé que después de matarme, dejarías que de esta excediéndote, pero me equivoque, pasaron 2 años ¿No? –Asentí con la cabeza- Solamente hace casi 4 meses dejaste de usar chacka –Me miro con detención- Y además estas ciego._

_-Fue el infeliz de Danzou –Gruñí con rabia, otra ves volvía a enfadarme._

_-Lo se, eh estado aquí, contigo todo el tiempo, se todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor –Murmuro para después mirar hacia arriba- Ahora eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, creo que hace tiempo no me sentía tan bien –Sonrio levemente, yo apenas le miraba- Solo quería disculparme por todo, además, "Tobi" te mintió –Explico, abrio los ojos impresionado._

_-¿Qué? ¿En que? –Pregunte con curiosidad._

_-El no es Madara Uchiha –Contraje mis músculos- Se llama Obito Uchiha, y a pesar de no todo lo que te dice es mentira, ni el mismo sabe quien es, cuando supuestamente Obito murió, Orochimaru lo saco de hay antes de que su vida acábese, él sabia perfectamente bien que un Uchiha era una herramienta muy valiosa, una ves lo hizo, lo llevo a su laboratorio y uso el ADN de Madara en él, te preguntas ¿Cómo?, profano la tumba de él, y hizo que al crear un jutsu que reconstruyera células, implantar las de Madara Uchiha en el cuerpo de Obito, se que es extraño, pero es así, pensó que de esta manera podría tener un control sobre Konoha mas grande cuando la atacara, pero surgió el echo de que Madara tomo cierta posesión sobre el cuerpo de Obito haciendo que su mente y su subconsciente se perdiera de ves en cuando, y el poder surgir cuando quisiese, se fueron a akatsuki los dos, y ahí fue cuando, Madara demostró que aun estaba presente._

_-Pero… eso es… imposible… ¿Cómo? … no, no entiendo –Murmure apenas._

_-Se que es confuso pero es así, Madara te uso, uso tu odio y tu rencor para poder acabar con Konoha, por su propia conveniencia, quería que Naruto pudiera liberar por completo a el Kyubi y si él lo hacia…_

_-Con su Sharingan lo podría controlar… -Termine, sabia eso, hace poco lo había descubierto, al poder entrar en Naruto con mi Sharingan._

_-Exacto, pero tenia que deshacerse de Danzou, como ya viste el tenia varios Sharingan implantados ¿No? –Pregunto con ironía._

_-Lo se pero no entendí a que venia, solo vi su brazo, y tenia ojos con el… Sharingan –Susurre._

_-Bien el era un impedimento, para Madara, así que te mando de señuelo para que lo destruyeras, aunque no es mentira, que Danzou era el cerebro de la maldad de Konoha, pero aun así solo fuiste el cazador mas factible para él –Rodó los ojos para después balancear los brazos con angustia- Pero ya no tiene caso ¿No es así? –Asentí con la cabeza, inhibido- Ya no te preocupes mas por eso, ahora solo trata de vivir tranquilo Sasuke, solo quería que supieras esto, la verdad._

_-Pero aun tengo que matarlo, se que estoy ciego, pero tiene que haber una forma, no puedo quedarme… no puedo quedarme así para siempre, tengo que ver, tengo que volver a ver a ser yo –Murmuro- Tengo que ver._

_-¿Para que? ¿Para volver a ser el mismo niño amargado por la venganza? ¿Sin nada ni nadie? Sasuke, para con esto –Contesto, con algo de amargura- Para que quieras volver a ser Ninja, volver a ver, si volverás a lo mismo, a tener la misma vida que te mata de dolor._

_-Pero, Madara, digo Obito él… esta vivo aun –Gruñí sabia que también él estaba en lo cierto._

_-Sasuke –Pronuncio yo lo volví a mirar- ¿De verdad quieres ver solo para eso?_

_-Yo… -Entrecerré un poco los ojos, en realidad- No lo se._

_-¿No tienes cosas mas interesantes que ver? –Pregunto con voz más apacible- ¿Paisajes?, ¿Cosas?... ¿Personas?_

_-Ehhh –Me sonroje levemente mientras mi vista volvía al suelo, ¿Había dicho que veía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor?, trague saliva- P..Puede ser… pero…_

_-¿No te gustaría ver a Sakura? –Abrí los ojos y fruncí los labios, nervioso._

* * *

_Sakura Po`v_

-Me gustas –Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí- Mas que eso, yo… Te… T—e am—o –Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-¡¿Qué? –Mis ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendida, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas y la sangre se agolpo con fuerza en mi rostro.

-E..Eso –Bajo la vista al suelo otra ves, sinceramente estaba el nervioso, se notaba- Se que… no… demuestro mucho mis, emociones pero –Sus manos temblaron con fuerza- De verdad te amo.

-Neji-kun yo… -Trate de decir, mi corazón bombeo con fuerza, no sabia que decir, no… no estaba clara de que estaba pensado en esos momentos sinceramente- No se…

-Olvídalo… no, no importa- Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar- No..s vemos otro día Sakura.

-¡No espera! –Lo tome del brazo con fuerza, temblé levemente, no sabia que estaba haciendo- Neji-kun yo…

El Hyuga se dio media vuelta me miro unos segundo y trato de soltarse otra ves, yo lo sujete mas fuerte, no tenia claro que quería decirle, pero no podía dejar que se fuese así, escuche a el chico bufar, con rapidez se dio medía vuelta y me beso con fuerza…

Ese beso que tenía sabor a vino, pero también a problemas…


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 9: Bueno nadie dijo que pagar por nuestros "errores". Era barato**

Sasuke Po`v.

_-C—omo –Emití, al ver la sonrisa irónica y burlona- ¡Itachi!_

_-Vale, vale –Puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Solo que no me lo esperaba de ti._

_-Por…Porque… -Mordí mi labio inferior avergonzado, ¿A que venia esa conversación?, diablos- No, te metas –Dije entre dientes._

_-Claro, solo no es mi culpa ver esas cosas –Volvió a sonreír, la situación era tan cómica, que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaban en una paranodia –Yo pensé que eras mas serio S-a-s-u-k-e._

_-Lo soy –Voltee la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado- Tú… no te metas, solo eso._

_-Uhmm como quieras, de todas formas, después de esto ya no podré ver lo que haces así que tomate toda tu libertad –Puso una mano por su mejilla, y yo fruncí los labios, en un claro signo de pregunta- Era para aclarar tus dudas, para eso estoy aquí, pero solo es un implante en tu cerebro, después de cumplir mi misión no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí._

_-Per... Pero –Baje los ojos al suelo- Yo… no…_

_-¿Qué no quieres que me valla? –Pregunto burlón aunque con un tono de pena predecible._

_-Es tan solo que… -Suspire- …_

_-No lo sabes… -Murmuro- Entiendo quieres que me quede porque si, pero yo ya estoy muerto, Sasuke._

_-Lo se, lo se –Apreté los ojos- Y es mi culpa, tan solo me gustaría, que estuvieras… que estuvieras vivo. –Dije a media voz._

_-Me canse de decirte que no es tu culpa, estupido hermano menor –Murmuro indulgente y con añoranza._

_-… -Sonreí, con pena mirando el suelo al escuchar como me llamaba, era más que nada un recuerdo amargo- Espero volver a verte._

_-Haremos algo ¿Ne? –Levante la cabeza mirándolo extrañado- Cuando logres, ver, volveré a hablar contigo ¿Te parece?_

_-Pero tu mismo decías que no me serviría de nada volver a ver –Gruñí interiormente, se contradecía._

_-No con esto –Puso sus dedos sobre mis parpados haciendo que tuviera que cerrarlos, su rose me causo escalofríos- Con esto –Bajo su mano hasta mi pecho, mi corazón se acelero._

_Y intente abrir mis ojos para ver a Itachi, pero no podía, la oscuridad volvió a incrustarse en mi cabeza, y como un rayo, todo se desvaneció, mientras que mi cuerpo quedo suspendido en una nube de narcótico relajante._

Presione mas mis ojos y esa poca confianza que tenia, en algunos momentos, se fue arrastrada por el suelo, al igual que mi cuerpo estaba en esos momentos, mi cerebro estaba agotado, apreté los labios, con ironía y tristeza, ¿Con que tenia que ver para que volver a hablar con mi hermano?

Mi garganta se apretó, y perdí el sentido otra ves, sin querer sentí mis ojos desprender lagrimas involuntariamente, gemí con dolor y quede inconsciente otra ves.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v._

Suspire, a regañadientes mis pies se movieron con desgana a la casa, después de el imprevisto beso de Neji, este gruñendo salio, literalmente corriendo, no lo vi mas y además de quedar encimada por el hecho de la declaración de este, me espante, es Neji Hyuga declarándome, ósea, era un hecho demasiado épico, extraño y estoy segura que cualquier mujer de Konoha hubiera estado mas que feliz con eso.

Pero yo no…

No lo sabia bien, no es que no quisiese a Neji, pero ¿Amarlo?, amarlo… era una palabra con un significado demasiado grande, apreté los labios confusa, mientras tomaba la llave de la casa para abrirla, todo estaba completamente oscuro, suspire otra vez, sobre todo las palabras que Sasuke me había dado de advertencia, no me tenían para nada tranquila, ¿Qué me podría hacer?, me sonroje levemente.

… Nada demasiado malo jujuju –Añadió mi Inner.

-"Sigo diciendo que tu no ayudas nada" –Gruñí avergonzada.

Prendí la luz de la estancia principal, todo estaba en orden y la casa estaba en completo silencio tal vez, Sasuke estuviese durmiendo faltaba poco para las 12 de la noche, deje mi bolso en el sofá y me acerque a la cocina, abrí el grifo para beber algo de agua, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos vi mi reflejo en el vidrio empañado por el frió que estaba frente a mi, llevaba un vestido sin hombros color rojo carmesí, con un corte bastante alto, tenia brillo en ciertos lugares, por lo que pude verme, tenia buena pinta, pero eso no importaba ahora, bebí de un solo trago el baso de agua y lo lave.

-Creo que iré a ver si Sasuke-kun esta durmiendo –Murmure para mi misma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Toce el pomo de su puerta y la abrí despacio sin hacer ruido, la primera imagen fue su cama vacía, eleve una ceja, ¿Dónde estaba?, me dirigí directo al baño, el cual estaba sin ninguna luz, abrí la puerta y ay tampoco había nada, entre en este, extrañada, después de unos segundos salí de hay, puse una mano sobre mis ojos y después me dirigí hacia la puerta, antes de llegar a ella, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Grite con fuerza, me acerque a él con rapidez.

Estaba en el suelo, tirado e inconsciente, espantada, me acerque y lo primero que hice fue tomar su pulso, estaba bien pero, ¿que le había pasado?.

-Sasuke, Sasuke –Llame angustiada- ¡Sasuke-kun despierta!

Estaba a punto de llorar, el chico por mas que lo movía y zarandeaba no se despertaba, me tranquilice y tome aire con fuerza, acumule chacka en mi mano derecha, y voltee a el chico dejándolo boca arriba, pase mi mano desde su cabeza hasta el centro de su pecho, este frunció el ceño y se puso de lado, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Agg –Apretó los ojos y sus manos quedaron puestas en el suelo sin llegar a girar a mi dirección, estaba algo ido.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmure, este se tenso a mi lado- ¿Estas bien? –Asistió para después apretar los dientes y levantarse del suelo algo tembloroso, trate de ayudarlo pero me alejo.

-No me toques –Dijo dándome un leve golpe en la mano para alejarme, se termino de levantar y fue directo al baño.

-Sasuke-kun… -Entrecerré los ojos apenada, que le pasaba ahora, porque estaba así, sentí un fuerte estruendo, rápidamente me pare y fui donde el chico.

Este estaba apoyando con un brazo en el lavamanos, y arrodillado al lado de este, me acerque y lo tome de un costado, este se tenso y me alejo otra vez, fruncí el ceño enfadada, y apreté su brazo con fuerza para levantarlo este enfadado bufo, y trato de alejarse otra ves.

-Te dije que ¡No me tocaras! –Me grito, abrí los ojos sorprendida y mi garganta se apretó, Sasuke volteo la cabeza con indignación y se alejo un poco para sentarse en el borde de la bañera, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados- Vete de aquí, quiero estar solo Sakura.

-… -Estaba por hacerlo, pero algo en mi interior me lo impidió, contemple el rostro de Sasuke, y sorprendida me di cuenta que tenia rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas, ¿Qué había pasado mientras había salido?.

-Vete, por favor –Dijo en un tono mas bajo y quebradizo, note su barbilla temblar, estaba a punto de llorar o eso sentí, mi corazón se estrujo al verlo así, tan… vulnerable y triste- Por favor…

-Sasuke –Susurre con tristeza, este lanzo un "Tzk" lo mas seguro por la molestia de mi tono de voz, sabia que no le gustara que le tuviera lastima, pero no era eso- ¿Qué te sucedió?... –Pregunte en voz baja.

-Nada- Volteo la cabeza para virarla a la derecha, sus manos se aferraron mas al borde de la bañera- Lárgate…

-No me iré – Respondí con tono mas firme- Es mi casa, y estas a mi cuidado puedo hacer lo que yo quiera Uchiha Sasuke –Este apretó los dientes molesto, pero no dijo nada- Dime ¿Qué te paso?

-Ya te dije que no me sucedió nada –Gruño entre dientes, notablemente enfadado, su tono volvió a ser mas grueso y irritante.

-¿Entonces ahora tú… lloras por nada? –Pregunte, Sasuke se encogió completamente tenso.

-No te metas Sakura –Pego con los pies en el suelo en un leve sonido rítmico, estaba nervioso.

-¡Me voy a meter si eso quiero! –Grite harta de su poca comparación, el se sorprendió un poco y mordió su labio inferior, estaba hartándome de su trato si tan solo quería ayudarlo.

-De verdad –Entrecerró los ojos, pude ver sus opacos ojos negros una fracción de segundos otra ves, me estremecí, su tono bajo otra ves- Quiero estar solo, por favor entiéndelo –Susurro y levanto su mano para ponerla sobre su rostro- Te lo suplico… no quiero hablar, déjame –Sus ojos se apretaron y su voz parecía temblorosa- Por favor…

Su voz se desvaneció de repente y su cuerpo perdió estabilidad, me acerque antes que su cabeza golpeara con la bañera, lo pude tomar de su torso con algo de dificultad, quede sentada en el borde de la misma junto con el chico medio inconsciente, no entendía que le estaba pasando, pase una mano a su frente y toné que tenia fiebre, pase la misma mano a su pecho, la deje ahí unos segundos, su corazón latía a un ritmo demasiado lento, me preocupe.

-Demonios esto esta mal –Con algo de flexibilidad acerque mi mano a la llave del agua fría y la abrí, tome el cuerpo lánguido de Sasuke y lo comencé a desvestir.

… Jujuju parece un muñeco demasiado sexy –Idiotizo mi Inner.

-"No es tiempo para esto ¡Quieres!" –Gruñí en mi interior, enfadada no tenia paciencia para pensamientos raros.

…. Ok ok –Dijo algo asustada.

Después de que el chico estaba solo en unos bóxer negros, algo nerviosa y usando mi fuerza puse al peli-azabache en la bañera, bufo angustiado aun inconsciente, el agua estaba completamente fría, y este se estremeció en el agua, sabia que algo andaba mal en su cerebro, puse mi mano en el agua, y mi chacka se esparció por esta haciendo que se iluminara de un color verde agua, el chico se relajo un poco, y su cuerpo se destenso por un rato y abrio los ojos…

Me estremecí…

Total y completamente al verlo, fijo sus ojos en los míos como si pudiera verme de verdad, su cara sin expresión y… sus ojos estaba tan vacíos que daban miedo, era como si fueran un verdadero poso sin fondo y no fuese Sasuke Uchiha, si no mas bien, un cuerpo sin alma.

-Sa… -Intente decir, este cerro los ojos de inmediato al notar mi tono atónito, y volteo la cabeza, en mi garganta se formo un nudo asfixiante.

-No me mires con lastima Sakura –Gruño notablemente enfadado.

-… -Apreté los labios con tristeza- Sasuke-kun…

-¡Es enserio no lo hagas! –Grito y me volví a asustar mientras sin querer, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos con fuerza, puse mi mano sobre mi boca para que no saliesen mis sollozos.

-Pe...per...dón –Dije entrecortado, Sasuke apretó sus puños bajo el agua, y volteo otra ves a mi dirección- N..o quer...ia...

En un movimiento rápido este me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia él, el agua dio un sonido sordo al caer en las baldosas del baño mientras que mi piel se estremecía por el frió que trasmitía el agua, mi cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando este tiro un poco mas de mi y mi cuerpo termino completamente en la tina, mi cabeza quedo apoyada en su pecho, sentí el ritmo de su corazón latir con lentitud y apático, sin ganas y con dolor, mis lagrimas siguieron cayendo, sentí las mano del chico a cercarse a mi rostro, puso las yemas de sus dedos bajo mis parpados y seco mis lagrimas.

-No… no quise… hacerte llorar… lo siento –Murmuro contraído y con una mueca de angustia- No quise.

-…-Guarde silencio con la mirada puesta en el chico, se había disculpado, pocas veces uno tenia la oportunidad de escucharlo decir eso- Es…esta bien, es mi culpa, no quería… hacerte enfadar.

-Hmp –Murmuro sonrio de medio lado, con tristeza sin mirarme, con sus brazos rodeo mi cuerpo pero no dijo ninguna palabra más.

Pude sentir su cuerpo frió, tensarse, sus ojos se apretaron pero no emitió ninguna palabra, intente decir algo pero este negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de lo que quería hacer, estaba triste, estábamos triste él y yo, no sabia porque él lo estaba, ni por que yo también lo hacia, apreté los labios, y me incline un poco, los brazos de Sasuke se levantaron un poco de mi cuerpo y lo bese…

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

Si hubiera podido abría abierto los ojos sorprendido, después de unos segundos, le correspondí el beso, puse sentir sus mejillas frías chocar contra mi rostro que estaba en la misma condición, puse mis brazos otra ves en su cintura, la tela de su vestido estaba mojado y era algo extraño, la chica abrio la boca para tomar aire, aproveche eso para introducir mi lengua dentro de la cavidad de ella, esta entrecerró un poco los labios y hizo lo mismo, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía, cada ves que la besaba, cuando lo hacia sentía que mi cerebro se negaba rotundamente a separarse a de ella, era una adicción poco controlable por sus labios, por el rose, por su dulzura, pero, sentí algo extraño esta ves, y después de la chica se separase un poco mas para tomar aire y juntar nuestros labios, quite mi cara y esta termino besando mi mejilla, separe mis brazos de su cuerpo y los levante los puse en sus mejillas y esta se sorprendió.

-Besaste a Neji –Gruñí, no se como pero lo sabia, esta se tenso completamente y abrio la boca- Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Y...Yo no… -Intento decir entre balbuceos, fruncí el ceño y la solté- ¡No es mi culpa! –Grito alarmada.

-No grites –Esta suspiro- Además eso no lo cree nadie –Murmure con voz pastosa, ahora mismo quería alejarla de mi.

-Es verdad… Neji me beso pero yo no… -La interrumpí.

-Y tu como buena persona le correspondiste –Susurre entre dientes.

-¡No lo hice! Incluso lo separe de mi, estaba… sorprendida –Dijo lo ultimo en tono bajo, rodé los ojos, me daba igual.

-¿Eh si porque? –Pregunte con antipatía.

-El… dijo que me amaba –Murmuro despacio, alce una ceja, ¿Neji Hyuga diciéndole que ama a alguien? Un suceso muy interesante.

-Ajam –Emití de mala gana, no tenia mucho animo para "comprenderla".

-¡Es enserio! Yo no pensé que me besaría –Se excuso otra ves.

-Uhmm –Volví a decir.

Con dificultad me moví de la bañera, y me sujete de los lados para levantarme el cuerpo de Sakura se quedo de lado dentro de esta, estaba solamente en bóxer, al salir de la tina, pude sentir en mis pies el resto de mi ropa suspire, no sabia que me estaba pasando desde que desperté, me sentía mareado y afligido…

Itachi….

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y me pare, escuche a Sakura moverse en el agua y salir también, lo ignore y salí del baño para dirigirme al closet, busque un pijama y unos bóxer secos, después de hacerlo me moví otra ves hacia el baño.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Estas enfadado? –Pregunto en tono bajo y armónico, como una niña pequeña, casi me causo gracia.

-No –Respondí con sequedad- Vete…

-No empecemos otra vez –Se quejo, con voz cansada.

-No es empezar otra vez, me voy a cambiar –Sonreí de medio lado y voltee hasta donde prevenía su voz- ¿O quieres quedarte a ver Sakurita? –Pregunte en tono entre morboso y burlón.

-¡No! –Grito lo mas seguro sonrojada, con tono indignado, y salio del baño rápidamente.

-Hmp me lo suponía –Murmure cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Tome la ropa que había traído y me las empecé a poner, suspire, todo lo que estaba pasando me estaba revolviendo la cabeza, y además de mi poca cordura, nada de lo que pensaba o decía me estaba haciendo comportarme más o menos como una persona normal.

-Diablos –Susurre al apoyar la espalda en la pared del baño- Es verdad…

Volví a reír, por lo bajo, ¿A que no había dicho que haría pagar a Sakura si besaba a el Hyuga?, no creo que la peli-rosa se merezca mucha espera, termine de pasar la toalla por mi cabello cuando ya no estaba tan mojado, salí de la habitación, escuche el pleno silencio y note que la chica no estaba hay.

-Tendré que ir a buscar a la princesita a su reino –Escrute, mis ojos se entreabrieron para después cerrarse con rapidez- Vamos ver cuanto dura su reino de pie- Murmure con gracia.

Camine con lentitud hacia la habitación de la chica, me sabia la casa de memoria, donde estaba cada cosa, cada puerta y cada mueble, aunque pocas veces había entrado en la habitación de la oji-jade a mas que ella me arrastrase hay para curarme por alguna cosa o buscar algo para mi, pero ahora… investigaría con mas detención, supongo.

-Hmp –Tome el pomo de la puerta y la abrí con lentitud…

-¿No sabes que se toca? –Pregunto una voz aguda al frente mió, sonreí ironico.

-Tu nunca tocas y entras siempre a mi habitación –Observe esta intento murmurar algo que se quedo en nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Volvió a insistir mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercarse a su cama y sentarse en la misma.

-Ne –Me acerque a donde ella estaba, sabia perfectamente donde y como estaba, mi sentido de la audición era bastante bueno- Sa-ku-ra –Murmure en su oído, esta tembló- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pasaría si Neji te besaba? –Pregunte esta se volvió a tensar.

-Q…que no me dijiste nada… -Emitió, temblorosa, baje mis manos y la puse sobre su pequeña cintura, sentí la tela de su pijama, un camisón de seda.

-Oh claro –Murmure- No dije que te haría…

-Sasuke-kun que… -Intento decir la corte mientras hablaba, baje mis labios hasta rosa los suyos sin llegar a besarla, esta gimió con suavidad ante el rose y se inclino un poco para tratar de besarme aleje mi rostro del de ella- Ein –Emitió confusa- Sasuke-kun –Susurro en tono gutural demasiado sexy, bufe, era endemoniadamente dulce y tierna, me hacia sentir como un chico haciendo algo malo, aunque en realidad si era así.

Choque mis rodillas con el respaldo de la cama de ella, esta no dijo nada, y aun con mis manos en su cadera la levante un poco, podía haber dejado de ser ninja, pero siéndolo o no, no quería decir que fuese un debilucho, además la chica no pesaba casi nada a mi parecer, esta intento reprimirme por eso pero al sentir sus pies colgar se aferro completamente a mi cuello y sus piernas a mi cadera, me reí por lo bajo, lo mas seguro que pensara que la tiraría por la ventana.

-Neee ¡Sasuke-kun! –Volvió a insistir- Bájame ¿Que haces? Quiero bajar… -Replico en tono infantil.

-Guarda silencio –Esta se callo de inmediato- Te dije que no dejaras que te besara –Pase mi nariz por el estruendoso movimiento de las venas de su cuello mientras inspiraba su aroma- Ahora aguantas las consecuencias.

-Pero no es mi culp… –No termino la oración cuando termino en su cama otra ves, suspire, a veces no podía no sentirme irritado con sus quejas, como lo predije quedo justo en medio de la cama, se quejo un poco por la falta de delicadeza.

-Hmp ¿Alguien dijo que te mereces delicadeza? –Pregunte, pero no quería escuchar su respuesta.

Me puse encima de ella, pude sentir la ropa de la cama pegarse a mi cuerpo, estaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica, con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, y mis manos subieron hasta sus brazos para inmovilizarlos al sentir como se revolvía algo inquieta. Ladee la cabeza un poco, en esos momentos quería ver, quería hacerlo para saber la belleza que tenia enfrente.

-Q...Que ¿Qué me harás Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto algo asustada, moviendo sus manos un poco, las presione un poco más para que dejara de moverse.

-Uhmmm –Después de unos segundo la chica dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta, baje mis manos y una de esta las puse sobre su cuello, podía notar la tensión de su cuerpo y el ritmo estrepitoso de su corazón, era entre gracioso y extraño- Nada malo, solo… vamos a jugar un poco mas…

El ritmo de su corazón paro unos segundos de golpe, para después hacerse mas fuerte, Sakura era tonta pero, nunca demasiado, sinceramente no entendía muy bien mi comportamiento, cada ves que me ponía a pensar que estaba haciendo, me podría tratar de loco, yo sinceramente no tenia nada de parecido a la persona que estaba actuando en esos momentos, pero no me importaba por ahora, no lo hacía.

-Tranquilízate –Le murmure cerca de su oído, su corazón parecía bombear tan fuerte que parecía que iba a darle un ataque- No haré nada que no estés dispuesta a seguir

-Pe… -Intento decir, suspiro con fuerza y después de un momento aferro sus manos a mi cuello- Esta bien…

-Hmm mejor –Murmure con suavidad, esta bufo, supongo que algo irritada por mi tono demandante y arrogante.

-Arrogante –Susurro por lo bajo la doctora, chasque la lengua divertido, sentí un leve impulso, quede acostado en la cama yo, con Sakura arriba mió- Yo peso menos Sa-su-ke-kun –Dijo algo divertida con tono juguetón.

-Si tú lo dices –Me incline contra su cuello para besarlo, rose mis labios contra la piel de la muchacha, era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa.

Los brazos de Sakura se acomodaron y subieron hasta mi nuca, la deje, me gustaba el rose de sus dedos contra mi cabeza y el cabello, como jugaba con el, deslice un poco mis labios hasta llegar al borde de su cuello, entreabrí la boca y mordisque la tersa piel de la oji-jade, esta suspiro contra mi cabello apretándose mas a mi, seguí haciendo lo mismo con el contorno de su cuello rozando mis labios y presionando la piel con la fricción de estos, subí otra ves hasta su barbilla y la bese para después deslizar mi lengua desde el inicio de esta hasta sus hombros, sentí a la ninja estremecerse contra mi cuerpo, sonreí contra su piel, en mi cuerpo se provocaba cierto sentimiento de satisfacción al saber que yo provocaba eso en ella.

Pase mis manos sobre sus muslos, el camisón que traía en esos comentos llegaba justo al rose de mis manos en un corte bastante alto, mis dedos apretaron la firme piel de su trasero, de repente, sentí un espasmo por todo el cuerpo, mi cerebro quedo en blanco cuando las manos de Sakura tocaron cierta parte de mi cabeza, la agite un poco, no sabia que había sido eso, lo ignore, era lo mejor, sentí el aliento de la chica buscar mi boca aparte la cara divertido esta dio un rezongo indignada.

-El castigo es que… –Murmure con tono grueso- No me puedes besar.

-¡¿Qué? –Lanzo un quejido lastimero- ¿Por qué? –Dijo en tono mas bajo y apagado, tratando de dar lastima.

-Besaste a Neji –Esta me dio un leve golpe en el hombro, yo chasque la lengua- No te besare ¿Entendido?

-Pero… no es mi culpa –Volvió a repetir, en cierta parte lo sabia, pero solo lo hacia para vengarme un poco.

…Tu tienes un serio problema con las venganzas chico –Murmuro la insistente voz.

-"¿Así lo crees?" –Me pregunte iracundo y divertido- Uhmm eso no importa, te lo advertí.

Esta guardo silencio y resoplo, sonreí sin que me viera, después seguí jugando con el borde del camisón, levante una mano y la pase por debajo de la prenda, llegué a la altura de su columna, después de la primera vez que había hecho eso con Sakura, me di cuenta de inmediato que le agradaba cuando deslizaba mis dedos por la curva de su columna, quien sabe, pero si eso le agradaba, estaba bien, bajo mis manos el cuerpo de la chica se curvo hacia adentro aferrandose mas a mi cuerpo, bajando sus manos hasta ponerla sobre mi pecho y apretar la tela de mi pijama, suspire contra su cabello, y apoye mi barbilla contra su cabeza, a decir verdad Sakura no era ni muy alta ni muy baja pero, supongo que yo si era bastante alto, quizás ella media un 1,70 o algo así, yo por lo menos 1,90, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando la podía tener contra mis brazos era como si estuviera con la Sakura antigua, la niña que pasaba gritando mi nombre y persiguiéndome.

-Agg Sakura… -Gemí por bajo y pegue mas mi frente a su cabeza apretando los dientes.

La chica se había desecho de la parte de arriba de mi ropa sin darme cuenta, ya que estaba encimado con mis pensamiento, estaba besando mi cuello y mordisqueándolo con sus dientes, gruñí, a pesar de que era algo extraño se sentía genial, supongo que era lo mismo que ella sentía cuando lo hacia yo, sus manos bajaron y acariciaron el borde de mis músculos del pecho, me tense y mi espalda se contrajo hacia atrás mientras lo hacia, me agradaba, pero sentía que perdía cierto control con lo mismo, la mano que tenia en su muslo la subí y la tome de la mejilla logrando que parase lo que estaba haciendo, quería besarla pero me trague mis ganas, rose mi nariz con la de ella, y esta se inclino otra ves para poder besarme, le sonreí un poco y quite mi cara para poder pasar desde su mejilla a su oído derecho, mordisque el lóbulo de su oído, esta suspiro con fuerza, después de estar haciendo eso unos momentos deslice mi mano hasta la mitad de su espalda, reír con soma.

-¿Qué ya tienes mas cuidado con los sujetadores Sakura? –Pregunte burlón al sentir la tira de la nombrada prenda.

-Sasu-ke-baka es p-or tu cu-lpa –Murmuro por lo bajo con voz entrecortada y agitada.

-Aja –Emití sin dejar de morderme el labio inferior.

Puse mis dos manos a cada lado del camisón y lo levante, la oji-jade algo tensa me ayudo a deshacerme de la prenda, subí mis dedos hasta el broche del sujetador, sentí los hombros de la peli-rosa juntarse mas con mi pecho, después de varios intentos al intentar sacar la bendita prenda, bufe, algo molesto, ¿Por qué esas cosas eran tan complicadas?.

-Sakura –Esta levanto la cabeza- Ayúdame quieres…

-Jajaja ok –Se rió por lo bajo, sentí sus manos alejarse de mi pecho.

Los dedos de la chica rozaron los míos y en un leve movimiento el broche del sujetador se abrio, rodé los ojos bajo mis parpados, ella lo hacia parecer simple, después de quitar el broche las manos de Sakura se posicionaron a la altura de mis hombros acariciando mis omoplatos, en un movimiento mas rápido le quite el sujetador rápidamente, gemí por lo bajo y ella también, podía sentir los pezones erguidos de la ninja contra mi torso, haciendo una fricción algo tortuosa, los dedos de Sakura se apretaron contra mis hombros con algo de fuerza. Hastiado por la reacción que estaba teniendo mi cuerpo, y mi cabeza, me di cuenta que mi autocontrol no iba a servir de nada en unos segundos mas si esto seguía así, puse las palmas de mis manos sobre la espalda de la muchacha rodeando por completo con mis brazos y haciendo presión de su cuerpo con el mío.

-¿Q...Que pasa? –Sakura se irguió contra mis manos y en uso este tono gutural demasiado sensual.

-Hasta… hasta donde –Susurre, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de si estaba bien la pregunta- ¿Hasta donde piens-as llegar Sakura?


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 10: A veces los sentimientos son más importantes que el placer.**

_Sakura Po´v_

Sorprendida abrí los ojos ante su pregunta, ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar? ¿De verdad a estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con él?... mi excitación perdió cierta orientación, y quede en blanco… porque era verdad ni siquiera podía decir, que iba a hacer el amor con él, si no mas bien sexo… porque yo lo amaba, pero él no a mí, me contraje en silencio, Sasuke suspiro, levante la vista para mirarlo…

-La verdad es que… -Intente explicar, mi tono parecía tan patético.

-Esta bien –Murmuro, sonrio de medio lado y quede extrañada- Solo vamos a ju-gar ¿Ok? –Susurro en tono mas calido, asentí y sonreí un poco.

Jugar, ¿Y cuanto tiempo mas vamos a seguir solo jugando?, al parecer él había entendido que no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, o por lo menos no por ahora, fue una contradicción, lo deseaba de verdad, pero…

-¡Ah! –Un gemido escapo de mi boca de improviso.

Sentí los labios del chico besar el borde de mis pechos, cerré los ojos con fuerza, era extraño como sus dedos, sus labios y sus caricias hacían que me perdiera completamente de la realidad, aferre mas mis dedos a la nuca del chico mientras inclinaba levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás, los labios de Sasuke se movieron desde el inicio de mi pecho hasta mis pezón, apreté los dientes para no gritar, su lengua jugo con mi pezón con delicadeza, mientras levanto una mano y la llevo hasta mi otro pecho, haciendo fricción entre mi pezón y sus dedos, respire con fuerza y rápidamente, apreté las piernas extasiada mientras el Uchiha seguía haciendo eso.

-Sakura –Murmuro Sasuke, separando sus labios de mi pecho, levanto la cabeza y me miro, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y una mueca extraña en el rostro- N-o…Uhgg –Apretó los ojos y hundió la cabeza entre mis pechos.

-Sa..sasuke-kun –Susurre extrañada- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte mientras me movía un poco bajando la cabeza para ver su cara.

-Agg –Levanto la cabeza haciendo que chocara directo con mi rostro, entrecerré los ojos, su rubor había aumentado y estaba mas tenso- Demonios –Apretó mas los dientes- N..No te muevas, no ayudas a que me controle.

-¿D...De que estás hablando? –Pregunte extrañada, ¿A que se refería con eso?

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua en un sonido algo irritado, bajo la cabeza y mordió mi pezón con algo de fuerza pero sin causarme dolor, gemí con fuerza y apegue mas mi cuerpo a él, con la mano que tenia libre la deslizo hasta mis muslos, y presiono un poco mas, me sonroje fuertemente y ahogue un gemido en mi garganta.

-A eso me refi..ero-Gruño con excitación, su voz sonaba mas gruesa.

Ahora si lo entendía, pero no lo hacia adrede, no quise moverme mas pero era algo que a penas podía lograr contando que mi excitación también crecía al mismo grado que la de él, después de quedarme quieta por unos segundos, Sasuke siguió haciendo lo que estaba realizando antes de pararme, la mano que tenia aun en mi muslo derecho la apretó con fuerza contra mi piel para después deslizarla hasta el inicio de mi espalda y bajar, cerré los ojos apretándolos otra ves, como era posible… que pudiera causar tantos espasmos en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sakura! –Enfatizo él chico despegando completamente su rostro de mi pecho.

-Uhmm lo siento –Murmure sonriendo de medio lado, por suerte él no lo veía.

Este cerró los ojos y mantuvo la cabeza hundida entre dos cojines, una mueca de placer iracundo y algo de intranquilidad, la mano que tenia sobre mi trasero la apretó mas y la que tenia sobre mi pecho la bajo hasta llegar a la par de su otra mano, supuse, que rendido el azabache se había decidido por quedarse con la sensación. Sentí la erección de su miembro mas pegada a mi intimidad, sinceramente a pesar de que sabia que en cierto sentido estaba mal, llevar su autocontrol a un extremo, me gustaba saber que podía darle placer a el peli-azabache con algo tan simple como eso. Moví mi cadera levemente, escuche a el oji-negro gemir, era entre divertido y excitante.

-Sa...Sakura –Gruño el chico con desesperación.

-Dime Sa-su-ke-kun –Silabe con voz gutural y sensual, riéndome por dentro al ver la mueca de angustia de Sasuke aumentar aun más.

-Para… -Ordeno a duras penas mientras seguía con el leve movimiento de mis caderas contra la suya- Es enserio… para…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte cerca de su oído, este se estremeció cuando con mi lengua lamí su lóbulo- ¿No te gusta?

-S—i –Gimió por lo bajo y contraído, vi su ceño fruncirse aun mas- Pero… si sigues así no me podré contener –Gruño entre dientes visiblemente tratando de mantener el control.

-Demo Sasuke-kun –Murmure con voz suave y felina- ¿Te parece si es solo así?

-¿Así como? –Pregunto extrañado.

-…Pues –Comencé, si definitivamente jugar era demasiado bueno como para no acabar el juego- Con ropa… sin llegar a más que solo jugar…

-Grrr –Volvió a gruñir y sus manos se posaron en mi cara haciendo algo de presión- De verdad crees que ¿Tengo tanto autocontrol? –Pregunto o más bien critico.

-Confió en ti –Deduje en un tono de voz algo burlón, este lanzo un suspiro y acerco más mi rostro al de él. Pensé que me besaría pero pasó de eso y se acerco a mi oído para después quitar sus manos de mi rostro y llevarlas hasta mi cintura.

-Bien, pero no hagas algo idiota que provoque que pierda el control Sa-ku-ra –Me advirtió con voz aguda- Porque no voy a responder por eso…

-B...Bien –Dije algo entrecortado por la fricción de sus manos contra mi espalda.

Vi en el rostro de Sasuke como una media sonrisa se curvaba y flotaba con arrogancia, rodé los ojos, él siempre hacia que mi cuerpo se debatiera entre decir que algo estaba bien y no lo estaba, y además era él que siempre me brindaba placer a mi, tal ves era algo injusto de mi parte ser la única que recibiese placer en esas circunstancias y si había forma de que el peli-azabache pudiera disfrutar también, pues lo haría aunque me diese algo de pánico y vergüenza.

…¿Hablas de "eso"? De hacer "eso" ¿Exactamente? –Pregunto mi Inner sorprendida y con la imagen mental de sus mejillas rojas y un hilito de sangre.

-"Bueno… técnicamente si, me da algo de corte pero ¿Le ves la cara?" –Pregunte poniendo una sonrisa placida, su rostro seguía con la misma sonrisa y las mejillas con un tinte rosa demasiado encantador- "¿Y la cara que tenia antes? … era tan… era satisfactorio incluso verlo" –Pensé algo extrañada, y si lo era verlo disfrutar también me hacia sentir bien.

… Pues si… bueno creo que no hay problema –Se froto las manos con una cara lujuriosa- Es todo tuyo aunque lo de arriba de la ropa no suene tan bueno ahora…

-"Si pero tampoco hay que llegar… llegar a el extremo" –Pensé y me contraje, mientras sentía las manos de Sasuke deslizarse ágilmente a mis pechos otra ves.

Entreabrí los labios soltando aire continuamente, me ardían, quería que Sasuke me besase, lo deseaba mas que nada, pero sabia que él no daría su brazo a torcer, aunque al final de cuentas había podido aclararme que si estaba celoso, si no, el nunca se hubiera comportado así, sonreí en mi interior, ¿Eso quería decir que me quería mas de lo que pensaba?. Apreté los dientes, y mis pensamientos se perdieron en el instante que el peli-azabache había comenzado a pasar su lengua desde mi pezón hasta lo que podía alcanzar de abdomen gracias a la posición en la estábamos. Pero como siempre me sentí yo la que estaba recibiendo sin dar. Así que me decidí, no me importaba si Sasuke llegaba a exagerar…

-¡Sakura! –Gimió más bien, grito, Sasuke, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás

Había bajado mi mano derecha hasta la altura del miembro de Sasuke, rozándolo levemente sobre la tela de su ropa interior, roja apegue mis labios a su blanco cuello, trancando de no pensar más allá del placer que Sasuke demostraba con creces al apretar los dientes con fuerza tratando de no gemir.

…Juju Sasuke-kun que disfrutes esto –Añadió mi Inner en tono perversillo y morboso, me sonroje aun más si era posible.

Trague saliva mas decidida, con algo de nerviosismo seguí un moviendo lento y suave sobre la tela del bóxer del chico, el cual seguía intentando reprimir sus gemidos, una de sus manos se aferro a las sabanas y la otra a mi cadera, sonreí complacida al ver lo que podía provocar en él. Seguí con el mismo movimiento durante unos momentos, para después presionar con más fuerza entre la tela y el miembro del chico, este arqueo su espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo tuviese que levantarse un poco, al hacerlo con algo mas de fuerza pude medir el tamaño del miembro de Sasuke con mas precisión, (N/A x.x que perversión perdonen .) supuse que mi rostro no podía mas de el sonrojo, así que no lo presione, me lamí los labios, y como me dijeron, cada Uchiha, es único y por supuesto viene "bien dotado" –Palabras de Ino suponiendo cosas- y había acertado mas que drásticamente, escuche a el Uchiha gruñir cuando por estar en mis pensamientos me había detenido, levante la cabeza y lo mire unos segundos su rostro tenia una mueca de placer y sus mejillas tenia un tono mas rojizo que antes, sonreí con algo de perversión, que lindo era ver a Sasuke Uchiha sometido bajo mis manos…

….Estoy segura que el piensa lo mismo cuando lo hace contigo ¿Eh? –Dijo mi Inner deductiva y específicamente mirando el "dote" de Sasuke.

-"Ja bueno ahora vemos como se siente" –Pensé con recelo.

Seguí ejerciendo presión con mi mano y su miembro, Sasuke parecía controlarse pero leves quejidos escapaban de sus labios de ves en ves, suspire, que lastima haber dicho que era sobre la ropa, me reprendí por haberlo dicho, sentí los dedos del chico apretar con algo de fuerza la piel de mis caderas, extasiado, mi sonrojo ya había pasado un poco, Sasuke tenia la boca entre abierta en esos momentos, y los ojos apretados con fuerza, la mano que tenia sobre las sabanas estaba echa un puño apretándolo fuertemente, diablos, seguro que cualquiera quisiera estar en mi situación, me decidí por algo mas ya que me estaba creciendo algo monótono, baje mi cuerpo y mi respiración choco contra la tela que cubría el miembro de Sasuke, este se tenso completamente mientras se intentaba incorporar completamente nervioso.

-Sakura para que... –Intento decir- ¡Ahg! –Su cuerpo callo rápidamente hacia atrás quedando acostado otra vez, me ríe para mis adentros- Ah... ah Sakura –Gimió entrecortado.

-Shh –Dije simplemente siguiendo con lo que así.

Seguí pasando la punta de mis dedos por el costado del miembro de Sasuke, mientras podía sentir el olor a sexo y excitación del Uchiha, su miembro estaba completamente tenso y erecto, la tela del bóxer parecía total y completamente incomoda, y lo sabia, el peli-azabache trataba de mantener el control como podía, rose mi nariz contra su miembro, y Sasuke termino de perder la paciencia.

-¡Basta! –Gruño visiblemente excitado y ahogado.

Sasuke me tomo de los brazos y me levanto hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, beso mi cuello con desesperación mordisqueándolo con algo de fuerza, gemí por lo bajo al sentir como al ubicarme otra ves derecha y erguida, su miembro prominente rozo con mi intimidad con fuerza, entreabrí un poco las piernas por la fricción, el oji-negro rodeo con fuerza mi cintura y hizo mas presión con sus brazos moviendo mi cuerpo hacia abajo para rozar mas nuestras intimidades, el chico siguió mordiendo mi cuello, para después apegar su mejilla a la mía, y lamer mi nariz, mis labios y por ultimo mi mentón, gemí extrañada, y me volví a sonrojar cuando sentí mi intimidad contraerse y relajarse como, sin querer tuve que apretar las piernas haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke se apegara mas a mi, los dos gemimos mientras nos apretábamos mas el uno al otro, abrí los ojos y contemple el rostro del chico, así me di cuenta del porque se había desesperado de pronto, me sonroje un poco mas, el peli-azabache gruño cuando abrí un poco mas mis piernas para no hacer tanta fricción..

-Maldición –Gruño el chico- Lo empezaste, ahora hazme terminar que después te toca a ti –Murmuro entre leves pausas, sorprendida abrí los ojos, casi sin entender, observe como este abría un ojo para cerrarlo inmediatamente. Trague saliva.

Era obvio que Sasuke estaba cerca del orgasmo por lo que había echo momentos antes, y ahora sabia a que se refería con que lo terminara, pero si no lo podía tocar bajo la ropa, y no le gustaba que lo tocase ya que perdía el control entonces ¿Qué hacia?, además estaba empezando a darme pánico.

…Querida tu, y tu timidez no llevan a ninguna parte y ya que yo te eh ayudado toda la vida –Empezó mi Inner con tono deductivo y morboso- Déjame a mi ayudar a Sasukito–kun con su "problema"

-"¿Qué diablos estas diciendo demente?" –Me pregunte a mi misma completamente sorprendida.

….No hay que perder el tiempo, además de todas formas, lo sientes y ves igual –Murmuro de corrido y con rapidez.

Alce una ceja extrañada, después sentí una leve tensión en mi cabeza, mi garganta se seco y mi mente quedo en blanco, sentí el sonrojo de mis mejillas descender y mi cuerpo no responder (N/A: Yeaah! Inner al mando xD), mis piernas se volvieron a juntar, el oji-negro gimió ante el contacto de las misma contra su miembro, mi cuerpo se movió levemente hacia abajo y hacia arriba, en un vaivén muy lento, el rostro de Sasuke se desfiguro completamente por eso, mis piernas seguían tensas y en la misma posición, gemí interiormente, esa no era yo, ¿Ósea yo era atrevida pero ese extremo que era?, el rostro de muchacho puso una mueca de angustia por la lentitud. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y hizo mas fricción entre nuestras intimidades, gemí, sabia que esto acabaría pronto, mis labios se movieron al mentón de Sasuke, lo bese, mordió y pase mi lengua por todo el largo de su cuello, pude sentir el estrepitoso sonido de las venas del chico que había aumentado sus gemidos y su respiración se hacia mucho mas agitada a cada momento.

...¿Que, que, que, que, que? ¡¿Pero que demonios pasa? –Si esa era yo en otra posición.

-"Te ayudo querida, además esto esta muy bueno, y no te puedes quejar, que de igual manera lo sientes jujuju" –Y esa era mi Inner, totalmente posicionada de mi cuerpo.

Después de seguir haciendo lo mismo durante unos segundos, y con mis manos tocar ciertos lugares del cuerpo del Uchiha, este se arqueo completamente y se tenso por completo.

-Aggg ¡Ah! –Gimió con fuerza mientras para sopesar el placer poso sus manos sobre mis pechos apretándolos con algo de rudeza.

El sonrojo que antes tenía en su rostro se intensifico para después de unos momentos donde ya había parado mis movimientos, su rostro solamente quedo con una mueca airosa, y un muy pequeño sonrojo, sin moverse, sentí mis sentidos volver a su lugar y recobrar mi sensibilidad.

…. Jajaja esta vez la disfrute yo, ¡Genial! –Grito mi Inner en tono victorioso.

-"…" –No sabía ni que decir ni que pensar con eso.

-Bien –Susurro recobrando la respiración- Ahora yo Sakura –Gruño entre dientes.

Entre abrí los ojos sorprendida, este en un rápido movimiento quedo encima mió otra ves, me sonroje, al ver en su rostro formarse una sonrisa orgullosa y perversa, el chico sujeto un pecho con su manos y lo masajeo con algo de brusquedad mientras su otra mano bajo a mi intimidad.

-Uhmm parece que no fui el único que se excito con todo esto –Murmuro algo lujurioso, me sonroje un poco mas por lo que decía.

Sus dedos se movieron sobre la tela de mis bragas con lentitud tortuosa, incline la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar mi intimidad no directamente, la boca de Sasuke bajo y mordisqueo mi pezón derecho, apreté los dientes, su lengua jugo con mi pezón para después hacerlo lo mismo con el otro pecho, mi respiración se hizo mas dificultosa con el contacto de su boca y sus manos, la mano que tenia en mi intimidad se movió con mas rudeza causándome escalofrió, pude sentir el calor en mi rostro quemarme impaciente, diablos, cuanto deseaba besarlo, cuanto quería hacerlo, pero sabia que el no me dejaría, suspire entrecortado.

-¡Ahh Sasuke-kun! –Gemí con fuerza y apreté mis manos contra sus hombros clavándole las uñas- E...Eso no vale…

-¿Uhmm quieres que pare? –Pregunto con un tono de vos ya conocido, yo negué con la cabeza este río levemente.

Sasuke había separado la tela para poder tener contacto directo con mi intimidad, paso sus dedos por los pliegues de esta con suavidad para después hacer algo de presión contra mi clítoris, me tense mientras lo hacia gire la cabeza hacia el lado con los músculos tensos.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v_

Disfrute de la respiración poco armoniosa de Sakura, introduje 2 dedos dentro de interior, esta gimió con mas fuerza y apretó sus uñas contra mi espalda, sonreí arrogante, dios que placentero era escucharla gemir mi nombre apenas y sentir su pechos pegar contra mi en un vaivén de su respiración agitada, introduje lo mas adentro que pude mis dedos para después sacarlos con lentitud, la chica se arqueo contra mis dedos en busca de mas contacto, sonreí aireado y en un movimiento rápido introduje y saque mis dedos repetidas veces, durante unos instantes la chica solo gemía con fuerza sin intentar frenar sus impulsos, sus manos había subido hasta mi cuello y empujaban mi cabeza contra sus pechos que en ese momento me dedicaba a mordisquear y saborear con la lengua y los dientes, su piel sabia demasiado bien, mi excitación había vuelto a crecer al escucharla tan desbocada, apreté mis labios, tenia que contenerme lo que mas podía, aunque por los momentos no tenia claro si era probable que me contuviera.

-Sa—suke-kun –Gemía la chica entrecortado, gruñí, diablos era tan…- ¡Ahh… ahg!

El cuerpo de Sakura se contrajo, y sentí mis dedos presionados por las paredes de su cavidad, sonreí de medio lado y seguí aumentando la velocidad con la que la penetraba, esta estiro el cuello hacia atrás y grito con fuerza mi nombre, sentí mis dedos empaparse del poder de su orgasmo, me sentí orgulloso de hacerla llegar al cielo con mis manos, me acerqué a su rostro y bese su cien, me moría de ganas de besarla pero me tenia que controlar como podía, escuche el silbante sonido de la respiración agitada de la chica.

-¿Crees que terminamos? –Le pregunte, solo escuchaba su intranquila respiración

-Y—o –Intento decir- Sa—suke-kun –Gimoteo.

-No creas –Susurre- Ahora viene lo mejor…

Esta se tenso lo sentí en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, bese su nariz, después su mentón, baje por su cuello deslizando mi lengua hasta pasar por sus pechos, mis manos se apoyaron a el lado de la cama, cuando mi lengua llego a su plano vientre suspire contra su piel, esta se estremeció pero sin decir nada mas, bese su ombligo durante unos instantes, esta suspiro entre complacida y aireada, baje hasta mi cometido, iba cumplir eso de la ropa, sin sacársela claro, pero no quería decir que iba a ser al pie de la letra, una ves rose su intimidad con mis labios separando la tela de sus bragas con una mano, esta gimoteo con fiereza tan solo al contacto de mis labios contra esa zona tan sensible, primero me dedique a lamerla con suavidad, sentí las piernas chocar contra los lados de mi cabeza, intentando cerrarlas, suspire y esta se estremeció, pase mis manos por sus piernas y las sujete para que no intentase moverse, con mas decisión mordí su clítoris y esta grito, sonreí arrogante contra la misma, lamí los pliegues de su intimidad con lentitud tortuosa para ella, sentía el sabor a su orgasmo pegado a mis labios y mi nariz, era demasiado excitante, sentí mi miembro endurecerse mas aun, chasque la lengua y trate de controlarme besando la cavidad de la chica, hasta que decidí introducir mi lengua dentro de ella.

-¡Ahh Sasuke-kun! –Gimió con fuerza y urgencia la peli-rosa totalmente extasiada, al escucharla gemir aun mas fuerte seguí haciendo eso con las rapidez y mas fuerza, las manos de Sakura se pusieron sobre mi cabeza, me tense- Aggh Sa—sasuke-ku—n mas… mas, uuhgg me gusta –Gimoteo con un tono totalmente al que había escuchado antes, mi cuerpo se termino de desesperar al escucharla.

Saque mi cabeza de entre sus piernas, escuche un quejido de la chica al hacerlo tan rápido, me posicione arriba de ella con facilidad entre sus piernas, le hice sentir mi excitación rozando mi miembro contra su intimidad casi desnuda, esta se inclino hacia mi y se aferro a mi cuello otra ves. Seguía gimiendo ahora por el movimiento que realizaba contra su cadera, a la mierda con el control…

-¡Ahhggg Sasuke-kun ¿Qué? –Intento decir, mi mano rozo otra ves su intimidad al tratar de bajar los incómodos bóxer- Ah.. ahh Sasuke-kun espera…

-No –Gruñí con fiereza, no me iba a detener no tenia pensado hacerlo en esta situación- Te hare mía aquí y ahora.

-D—emo Sasuke-k—un –Alargo la chica, me volvía loco, empecé a tirar de mis bóxer para sacarlos- Por—por favor no… -Susurro.

La ignore de pasada, sentí como cerro sus piernas haciendo que no pudiera deshacerme de la maldita prenda, levante los brazos y tome sus manos para sujetarlas y llevarlas arriba de su cabeza, escuche su respiración cortarse y la sentí sollozar, pare de golpe y enfurecí ¿Tanto odiaba que la pudiera hacer mía? ¿Tan poco me deseba como para solo jugar conmigo?, mi cerebro se descoloco y me hirvió la sangre, con una mano sujete las dos de ella para la otra bajarla a su rostro, sentí como lentamente varias lagrimas caían de sus parpados, me hastié.

-Dime- Gruñí, irritado y al borde del colapso- ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? –Apreté uno de sus brazos tras unos segundos sin respuesta- ¡Sakura! –La llame hastiado, lo único que podía escuchar eran sus sollozos.

-Por.. Porque –Comenzó entrecortado y tratando de no llorar mas- Porque ni siquiera es eso… ni siquiera haríamos el amor.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunte extrañado y furibundo por lo que decía.

-Tú no me quieres, mucho menos me amas –Sorprendido solté su brazo- Yo te amo tanto, te quiero demasiado como… como para soportar tan solo con quedarme …–Su voz se volvió a quebrar- Quedarme con ser la persona con la que tienes sexo, una cosa que usas cuando la necesitas. –Pronuncio con amargura- De verdad… te quiero demasiado como… como para eso.

Me quede en silencio sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, mi excitación bajo a cero en un dos por tres, y lo que ella decía no era del todo mentira, una parte de mi se sintió feliz, por el echo de saber que ella aun me amaba a pesar de todo lo que le había echo, pero otra se sintió como un bastardo de lo peor, yo solamente actuaba sin decir nunca nada, asiéndola sentir así, como una cosa que usaba para divertirme, y tal ves ese iba siendo mi peor error en estos momentos, quedarme callado, aunque por mi parte no era sexo si no…

-¿No puedes decirme que me amas verdad? –Pregunto con la voz sofocada, apreté los labios sin decir nada- Lo ves… es por eso.

No podía decirle que la amaba, pues ni siquiera sabia que es lo que se sentía eso como para poder decírselo, quería decirle, quería decirle que a pesar de no poder decirle que la amaba, que si la quería, abrí la boca durante unos segundos, pero al intentar hablar, mi boca se seco y mi garganta no emitió ningún sonido, la cerré frustrado por mi falta de decisión, pero ¡Si lo sentía!, ¿Por qué no salía nada de mi boca?, ¿Tan cobarde era o acaso no lo sentía de verdad?.

-Será mejor que vallas a tu habitación… Sasuke-kun –Llamo mientras ponía sus manos empujando levemente mi pecho.

-Yo…

Sabia que no iba a salir nada congruente de mi boca, y no pensaba irme de hay ni de broma, suspire, ahora sentía que el consejo que me había dado Naruto hace años sobre un diccionario no era mala idea, baje un poco mi cuerpo y busque su rostro, levante una de mis manos apoyándome en el codo de mi otro brazo, puse mi mano sobre su rostro y la bese, este emitió un quejido de sorpresa ante eso, incline mi rostro un poco mas para seguir besándola mejor, solo era un rose, pero si no le podía decir que la quería, esperaba que con eso entendiera que era así, esta después de unos segundos correspondió al beso algo intranquila, al chocar nuestras mejillas note que aun estaba llorando, con la mano que tenia en su rostro saque las lagrimas que caían con lentitud de sus ojos, separe mis labios de los de ella, tome algo de aire al mismo tiempo que ella y la volví a besar, repetidas veces, dándole besos cortos y pausados, esta suspiro y después de unos momentos haciendo lo mismo, sentí como ella, mas tranquila ponía una mano en mi mejilla.

-Bien… pero –Dijo al parecer me había comprendido de alguna forma- Dejémoslo así por hoy ¿Ne? –Murmuro con un tono de voz mas calmado y tranquilo, asentí con la cabeza.

-Escucha –Murmure por primera vez, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño- No vuelvas a decir que eres una "cosa"… ¿Entendido? –Pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse- Sakura.

-…Bien… -Murmuro apenas en tono muy bajo.

-Es enserio, no es así –Resople, eso no lo entendía, como había llegado al punto de creer eso- Siento… que ayas llegado a creer eso.

-Yo… -Suspiro- Es que… todo esto fue tan rápido… me adelante a sacar mis conclusiones, también lo siento –Susurro en tono apaciguo e igual de bajo que antes.

Asentí con la cabeza, y sonreí levemente, la bese en los labios unos instantes para después recostarme a su lado, me sentía algo incomodo por el echo de que casi estábamos completamente desnudos a no ser por las bragas de ellas y mis bóxer ´s, suspire, y me puse boca a arriba, pase un brazo por la fina cintura de la peli-rosa y esta poso sus manos sobre mi pecho, acercándose mas a mi y apegándose de costado a mi cuerpo, apreté un poco los ojos, estaba bien, de todas formas no tendría que ir ella si tenia pesadillas esa noche, aunque lo dudaba. Durante unos cuantos minutos lo único que se escuchaba fue el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, pero ninguno de los dos dormía, lo sabia. Hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar.

-Sasuke-kun –Murmuro con voz baja.

-¿Hmm? –Emití en tono de pregunta.

-Puedes… puedes decirme que ¿Qué te paso cuando salí? –Pregunto, volviendo al tema de antes, suspire.

-De verdad… no era nada –Mentí con voz apática.

-No es verdad… Dime… Por favor –Murmuro en tono suplicante, chasque la lengua, me estaba haciendo demasiado vulnerable delante de ella.

-Itachi –Comencé, en realidad no sabía exactamente bien como explicarlo- Quede inconsciente, es como si, él estaba dentro de mi cabeza… era como un jutsu o algo así, lo había echo para poder pedirme, disculpas –Murmure algo contraído- Y decirme la verdad… no lo había echo antes porque necesitaba que dejara de usar chacka, y en este tiempo no lo había echo…hasta ahora…

-Increíble –Murmuro la chica, apreté la mano que mantenía contra su cabello hasta sus hombros- Yo eh oído de un Jutsu con esas características, me parece… sorprendente que Itachi lo haya echo contigo… -Pronuncio algo sorprendida, asentí sorprendido también de que ella supiera algo de eso y me creyera sin pensar que estaba loco- ¿Y porque estabas tan enfadado? ¿A caso no te dejo mas tranquilo saber la verdad?

-En cierta parte –Susurre, esta levanto un poco la cabeza- Pero… Madara no es quien dice ser, si no mas bien alguien llamado Obito Uchiha –Escuche un sonido de sorpresa de parte de la chica- Es algo muy extraño, pero al final de cuentas es eso… solo me estaba usando de señuelo para matar a Danzou –Sonreí de medio lado algo intranquilo- Aunque igual lo habría tenido que hacer pero… bueno eso- No quise explicar mas cosas, de todas formas, llegaba al mismo caso.

-Entiendo… -Dijo sorprendida, pensé que no diría nada mas y se quedaría tranquila con eso- ¿Pero tu no estabas enfadado por eso no? ¿Qué más te tiene intranquilo? –Pregunto, a veces era demasiado deductiva y eso me ponía en mala posición…

-Uhmm –Sakura lanzo un suspiro, baje la vista entrecerrando los ojos- Itachi me dijo que lo podía volver a ver…

-¿Enserio? –Pronuncio sorprendida- Pero eso es ¡Genial!...

-Dijo que cuando volviera a ver, lo haría –Murmure, inhibido y algo entristecido.

-Pero… -Guardo silencio por unos instantes, la sentí moverse un poco y quedar media acostada sobre mi cuerpo arriba mió, puso sus dedos sobre mis parpados, me estremecí.

-¿No es muy probable verdad? –Pregunte, sentí a Sakura poner su mejilla contra la mía, dándome a entender un si, inspire su aroma- Pero…

-¿Pero qué? –Murmuro cerca de mi oído.

-Pues –Levante mis dedos de la mano que tenia en su cadera y la subí hasta mis parpados los rose- Dijo que no tenia que ver con esto –Sentí la cabeza de la peli-rosa levantarse y quedar delante de mi rostro algo elevada para observarme- Si no, con esto –Baje la misma mano a mi pecho, mi corazón latía con tanta calma que parecía que durmiera.

-…- La chica no dijo nada, con una de sus manos tomo las que tenía en mi pecho y la beso- Entiendo –Murmuro con voz más suave.

-¿De verdad lo entiendes? –Pregunte algo divertido pero en tono bajo- Porque yo no…-Se rió por lo bajo muy suave.

-Si, si lo entiendo –Repitió, alce una ceja- Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

-Me ayudarías diciéndome a que se refería con eso –Dije con curiosidad, la chica bajo su cabeza otra vez hasta apegarla a mi pecho, negó con la misma- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque tienes que descubrirlo tú, si no, no tendría gracia –Su tono sonó como una melodía muy dulce, rodé los ojos bajo mis parpados.

-Pero… -Suspire, Sakura se movió un poco y me beso con suavidad, sonreí entre el beso, y pase mi mano por su cintura y la otra sobre su espalda alta, moví mis labios al compás de los de ella, para después chasquear la lengua cuando se separo de mi- Bien…

-Gracias por decirme Sasuke-kun –Agradeció en tono simplón ella, como si no me hubiera obligado después de todas formas.

-Esta bien… gracias por creerme –Module, este se río otra ves por lo bajo- Cualquiera me trataría de loco.

-Lo se, pero había escuchado de que algunos ninjas cuando están por morir hacen eso… por eso no me extraño que tal ves Itachi lo hiciese contigo –Respondió, su voz sonaba mas cansada, ya debía ser bastante tarde.

-Si –Simplifique, me puse de lado y abrase a la chica apegándola a mi cuerpo, esta puso sus manos cerca de mi pecho, mientras que yo la rodeaba con las mías por la cintura.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun –Murmuro contra mi mentón, sonreí un poco otra ves.

-Buenas noches- Susurre simplemente, escuche suspirar a la chica y pocos minutos después su respiración se hizo tranquila y pausada indicando que se había dormido- Sabes –Dije a sabiendas que ya no me escuchaba- Yo también te quiero demasiado, Sakura –Cerré los ojos para dormirme también, sabia que no era lo suficientemente valiente aun, para decirse a la cara, pero ahora lo tenia mas claro yo…

Y eso bastaba….

Por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 11: Esa libertad de amar y ser libre, -Encadénate al silencio-**

Sakura Po´v

Parpadee roja mientras mis dedos pegaban insistentes en la madera del escritorio de mi oficina, había llegado hace pocos minutos al hospital y estaba esperando a Yuzaki para que me trajéese los expedientes médicos de hoy, estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y ese sentimiento se me estaba haciendo demasiado habitual en las ultimas fechas, el hecho de despertar en la misma cama de Sasuke Uchiha, el hecho de dormir abrazados, ¡El hecho de casi tener sexo con él!, trague saliva con dificultad, nunca pensé, nunca en toda mi vida, pensé que me pasaría algo así, el concepto de "Jugar" había cambiado de un día para otro en mi diccionario, y muy drásticamente.

-Aquí esta Haruno-sama –Susurro la voz de la castaña y ojos ámbar de Yuzaki, me sonrio y dejo una torre de papeles en mi escritorio, mas grande que otros días.

-Muchas gracias –Murmure al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

-¿Tenemos mucho trabajo hoy no? –Pregunto con voz suave, asentí agobiada, río por lo bajo y se dirigió a la puerta- Suerte Haruno-sama –Emitió y salio de mi oficina.

-Suerte… -Rodé los ojos- Necesito un psicólogo… o un psiquiatra –Resople- Me estoy volviendo loca y necesito desahogarme.

Yo siempre pensé que la jefa de hospital, por lo que veía en Tsunade-sama, no hacia nada, pero no era tan así, es mas era tres o cuatro veces mas trabajo de lo que hacia cualquiera hay, tenia que estar para los chequeos graves, para las operaciones, las emergencias, algunos ninjas, pedían exclusivamente que los atendieran ciertas personas, y para mi desgracia, tenia una lista bastante grande de "esos ninjas", además tenia que encargarme del papeleo del hospital que ninguna cuenta se saliese del presupuesto y por encima de todo, que los medicamentos que estaba en el conexión con otras aldeas siempre estuviesen al día.

-Uhmm veamos a quien tenemos el día de hoy –Comencé a sacar unas 10 fichas que estaba en primera lista, ósea las que estaban para ser atendidas en poco rato mas.

Las examine con cuidado, la primera, un desconocido, tenia una enfermedad no identificada y después de pasar por varias aldeas y médicos había terminado aquí, tome el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto, no eran muy complicados solo revisiones de chequeo y nadie que conociese realmente. La sexta carpeta era de un Hyuga, por la insignia arriba de esta, me tense, suplique a todos los dioses que no fuese Neji, roge por Sasuke, y por mi bienestar, suspire aliviada al ver que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, no era Neji, era Hinata, era un chequeo de su embarazo, hace ya bastante tiempo no pasaba a la revisión de control natal, sonreí de medio lado, lo mas seguro vendría con el rubio de Naruto, últimamente y sorprendentemente no le importaba levantarse temprano si era por acompañar a la Hyuga donde quisiese. La siguiente era de Ino, parpadee, parece que todas se les había ocurrido venir el mismo día, estaba bien, si de todas formas, hace tiempo no hablaba con ellas.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v_

Pase una mano por mi cabello por segunda ves en 1 minuto, bufe, molesto, mientras me di media vuelta quedando boca abajo en la cama, inspire el sofocante aroma de la peli-rosa que estaba impregnadas a estas, volví a girar, quedando boca arriba otra vez, toque mi cuello con molestia al sentir un leve dolor al pasar mi mano por ese lugar.

-Sakura sigue siendo una molestia –Gruñí.

Había despertado cuando la chica había intentado irse, hice toda clase de manías para que no se fuese, pero al final de cuentas, fue en vano, esta me golpeo en el cuello y quede inconsciente, por una descarga de chacka, y cuando desperté, se había ido, rodé los ojos bajo mis parpados, lo de la noche anterior, había sido demasiado bueno, sinceramente quería _más._

… Aja y si ni siquiera le dices por que "juegas" así con ella, lo único que sacaras será que la chica se aleje diciéndote "Depravado" ¿no? –Pregunto la vocecita insistente.

-Cierra la boca –Me senté en la cama de un impulso, sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y me acerque a la orilla de esta poniendo mis pies en el suelo.

Estire los brazos para después, bostezar, había dormido excelente, ni siquiera mi mente tenia tiempo para atormentarme con pesadillas, me levante de la cama con dirección a mi habitación, camine por los pasillos con desgana y a paso lento, me sabia tan bien la posición de las cosas que había en la casa que ni siquiera tenia la necesidad de estar palpando las paredes o algo por el estilo, tome el pomo de la puerta y abrí, una ves adentro me dirigí hacia el closet, saque algo de ropa, también me sabia la ubicación de eso, saque unos short, ni idea el color, una musculosa, ropa interior y unas zapatillas ninjas bajas, me sabia tan bien cada cosa que era casi como si pudiese ver… pero no era lo mismo.

-Hmm "Sigue sin ser lo mismo… haga lo que haga" –Suspire por lo bajo y cerré la puerta del closet.

Con la ropa entre los dedos me acerque al baño, lo abrí y deje la misma sobre una repisa, no tenia que desvestirme mucho, simplemente me quite los bóxer y abrí la llave del agua hasta ponerle a una temperatura adecuada, me metí en esta y me duche, fruncí un poco el ceño cuando sentí mi espalda arder al contacto con el agua, dirigí una mano hasta esta y pude sentir unos cuantos rasguñotes, suspire, mientras sonríe de medio lado, Sakura no era para nada la chica, tonta, inocente y siempre avergonzada que me había formado o por lo menos no cuando se excitaba, suspire, después de unos 15 minutos en la ducha, salí de la misma y vestí, hacia un temperatura mas o menos agradable, debían de ser cerca de las 11 de la mañana, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Kuso –Gruñí por lo bajo cuando mi frente pego con algo- ¿Con que demonios me golpee?

… ¿A quien le preguntas eh? –Susurro con ironía la voz.

-Hmp a nadie –Di un paso al lado y toque con lo que había golpeado me di cuenta que era algo así como un perchero, redondo y largo- Demonios, no me puedo ubicar bien si me golpeo, me desoriento.

… Si sigues hablando solo pensaran que estas loco –Río- Espera ya estas loco…

-Cállate, no me lo recuerdes ya me di cuenta desde que te escuche por primera ves –Toque la pared de mi lado con algo de inquietud después de caminar un poco en línea recta, pude llegar a la boca de la escalera, suspire.

Baje la escalera ya mas seguro de mi ubicación, cuando estuve en el piso de abajo, me dirigí a la cocina tenia hambre, en realidad, mucha hambre, tenia que desayunar algo. Palpe la superficie de la mesa que había en la habitación arriba de esta encontré una tasa, sonreí de medio lado al sentir la cuchara dentro de esta.

_-Cuando la cuchara este dentro de la tasa, es porque te lo eh dejado servido, el café y el azúcar ¿ok? –Resonó la voz de Sakura con dulzura._

_-¿Y para que me lo dejas servido? Puedo hacerlo solo… -Susurre con impaciencia al ver que me trataba de inútil._

_-Me ha costado su tiempo aprender como te gusta el café, así que es para no perder costumbre –Rió por lo bajo, solo lance un suspiro y asentí._

Prendí el hervidor y espere a que se hirvieres el agua, pase un dedo por mi mejilla, agrande un poco mas mi sonrisa, era extraño, era tan extraño vivir con alguien de por si, ya que me había acostumbrado antes a vivir solo, era extraño ser querido de esa forma, sin que te lo dijesen pero demostrándotelo siempre, tal ves… se me había olvidado como retribuir el cariño, por eso no lo hacia, me estaba comportando como un idiota a veces, pero… por alguna razón, sentí que había estado ciego todo el tiempo, antes de serlo de verdad.

* * *

_Sakura Po´v_

-Jajajaja ¿De verdad creíste eso Naruto-kun? -Pregunte riendo lo más bajo que podía ya que estábamos en el hospital.

-Sakura-chan…. No te burles, no sabia que a los dos meses aun el bebe no era grande ¡Creí que no había bebe entiende! –Sollozo, el pensaba que Hinata no comía bien y por eso no veía al bebe, uff… idiota… también pensó que lo estaba estafando, pero era algo obvio los hombres nunca entienden.

-Bien, bien jejeje, bueno… ¿Y que te dijo tu padre Hinata? –Pregunte mirándola, esta bajo los ojos unos segundos sentada en la camilla.

-D—dijo que a penas naciera nuestro hijo… nos tendríamos que casar –Murmuro en voz baja mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí.

-Oh valla… -Mire a Naruto el cual solo le sonrio a la peli-azabache, esta le correspondió a la sonrisa- ¿Te va a tocar madurar ne Naruto? –Pregunte por lo bajo.

-Pues si… pero esta bien, ¡Enserio! De todas formas pensaba casarme con Hinata-chan –Sonrio mostrando sus blancos dientes, suspire al ver como la Hyuga se sonrojaba el doble- Además ya tengo la casa donde vamos a vivir, tienes que ir a verla, es parecida a la tuya pero mas cerca del centro –Murmuro susurrante a mi oído, sin que la oji-perla escuchase- Necesito un toque femenino antes de que Hinata-chan valla ahí.

-Entiendo –Murmure bajito y sorprendida por la rapidez con la que el rubio había avanzado- Me alegro por ustedes dos –Les sonreí.

-Gracias –Dijo y paso una mano por su rodilla- Y… y dime Sakura-san… ¿C—como te ha i—do con Sasuke-san? –Pregunto nerviosa tratando de no mirar al rubio que se puso libido al escuchar el nombre.

-Bien él ya casi no necesita mi ayuda en nada… –Emití por lo bajo, Naruto estaba tenso y era increíble que después de ser él el que mas empeño ponía en encontrar a el Uchiha, ahora no podía ni escuchar su nombre- Naruto… -Este me miro- ¿Por qué aun sigues enfadado con Sasuke-kun? –Pregunte en tono pacifico, trate de que no se pusiese a gritar en el hospital.

-Sakura –Dijo con seriedad, me estremecí por su tono- No estoy enfadado con él… ni tampoco es que le odie –Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños- No le entiendo, ese es el problema… intente tantos años entenderlo pero… -Suspiro, Hinata se gano a su lado y tomo su mano- Sabes… creo que es mejor dejarlo solo, simplemente no quiero estar mas preocupado por su vida –Frunció el seño y después se relajo sonriendo- Esta bien si lo quieres hacer tu Sakura-chan pero yo… ya no me preocupare mas por él.

-Naruto –Sorprendida por su actitud, asentí, lo entendía en cierta parte, si yo estuviese en su situación, creo que aria lo mismo.

Los dos chicos se despidieron, Hinata tenia la próxima revisión en un mes mas, así que tenia que estar relajada, los acompañe hasta afuera de la sala de control natal y se fueron, observe en la sala de espera a una rubia, la cual al verme levanto la cabeza y se me acerco con una sonrisa. Una ves llego a mi lado me miro de arriba abajo.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarme frentona –Murmuro con vos sabia, yo me sonroje levemente por su comentario.

-Entremos quieres… se supone que vienes a ver como esta tu bebe –Apunte mientras comenzaba a caminar esta me siguió de cerca.

Una vez dentro de la sala de control. Ino a sabiendas de lo que tenia que hacer, se saco la parte de arriba y quedo solamente en un sujetador negro con bordes blancos, se recostó en la camilla, y le puse el gel, esta me miraba insistentemente todo el tiempo, rodé los ojos y me decidí a pasar el ecógrafo por su vientre, ya se resaltaba mas su embarazo tenia casi 4 meses pero aun así a la simple vista nadie se daría cuenta, le mostré el embrión a la rubia, esta sonrio al verlo, y si obviamente había acertado, era hombre, seguí revisando por si no hubiera ningún problema.

-Bueno Sakurita… dime ¿Ya lo hicieron? –Pare de mover el ecógrafo en su estomago, la mire a la cara esta sonreí con perversión, mis mejillas se acaloraron otra ves- ¿Es un si? –Entrecerré los ojos y mire la pantalla otra ves mientras negaba con la cabeza- No… bueno… pero lo note cuando te vi… -Soltó una risita pillina- ¿Han estado _jugando _muy fuerte verdad? –Pregunto y me tense por completo, mi respiración se agito unos segundos y mi rostro ardió- Bueno acerté…

-Ino… -Murmure por lo bajo- No seas… pervertida.

-Yo no soy la que se pone a _jugar _con su paciente en casa –Agrando mas su sonrisa, la vi y sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa también, lo de que Kiba se le olvida por completo cada ves que me molestaba- ¿O no?

-Si… si ya pero no molestes –Emití muy bajito mientras apretaba los dientes, o dios, no quería recordar esas cosas no en medio del trabajo.

-Y dime querida –Siseo con la mas clara ironía, rodé los ojos, no, me tocaba un interrogatorio que no venia nada bien a esas horas, claro que no- ¿De verdad los Uchiha tienen _mucho orgullo _o es solo habladuría? –Me atore con mi saliva y me di media vuelta sujetando el puente de mi nariz- ¿Frentona?

-Cállate Ino –Deje el aparato a un lado y me acerque a un estante saque unos cuantos paños húmedos, uno lo puse en mi nariz, maldición, maldición, ¿porque tan temprano y con problemas?, una ves limpie la sangre de mi nariz, me acerque a Ino y le di unos cuantos para que limpiara su abdomen, lo hizo y se quedo en la misma posición mirándome con ojos saltones.

-¡No te calles frentona, que me haces dudar! –Grito mas o menos alto, hice ademanes con las manos para que baje el tono- También estuve colada por él… tengo que saber si me perdía de algo o iba hacer una decepción –Dijo con el ceño fruncido, suspire y sentí la sangre subir a mi cabeza otra vez.

-¿Por qué no tienes vergüenza cerda? –Mi tono de voz sonaba lastimero, estaba mas que sonrojada, mi corazón había empezado a bombear con mas fuerza que antes.

-¿Es un si o es un no? –Alzo una ceja ya harta, suspire- No seas egoísta y comparte las intimidades del Uchiha ese –Gruño con interés, cerré los ojos con cansancio.

-Si te perdiste… de mucho… mas de lo que puedas pensar –Respondí entrecortado y apenas por la pena que me provocaba, baje la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Uff que lastima –Dijo libidinosa, con tono grueso- ¿Me lo quieres prestar para cuidarlo en mi casa unos días? –Pregunto sin inmutarse muy interesada y esperanzada.

-¡Ino-cerda! –Grite roja, y enfadada, o claro que eso no.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v_

Estornude mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ladee la cabeza mientras sentía el viento chocar contra mi rostro, estaba sentado en el patio, en el pasto, esperando que el tiempo pasase con mas rapidez, pero… hace unos 5 minutos había empezado a estornudar constantemente arruinando mi posible calma impenetrable, rodé los ojos otra ves al sentir otro estornudo, o me estaba resfriando, o estaban hablando algo muy intimo mió que era mejor no pensar.

…Tal vez Sakura-chan esta pensando en nosotros –Murmuro esperanzado, rodé el doble los ojos si era posible.

-"¿Sakura-chan? Y ahora que mas… eres la conciencia de ¿Naruto?" –Pregunte a mi misma mente con prepotencia.

… Puede ser… no espera, no puede ser la de Naruto, recuerdas que ¿Ahora el también te odia? –Pico con voz odiosa y arrogante dando en la yaga.

-"Me da igual que me odie o no… no me interesa ese maldito dobe" –Fruncí el ceño con furia al escuchar eso, diablos, de verdad el rubio me daba igual hace ya un buen rato.

… Claro… como te la pasas bien con Sakura-chan, ni para que acordarse del baka ese… si de todas formas, _ jugar,_ te ocupa todo tu diminuto cerebro –Soltó, me sonroje levemente y apreté mi labio inferior.

-"Se hace cada ves mas diminuto porque tu estupidez ocupa mucho espacio, si desaparecieras seria mas grande el espacio y mi cerebro podría respirar hay arriba" –Argumente defendiéndome con prepotencia, si había llegado al extremo de estar peleando con mi propia mente.

…El problema es que si me voy el hoyo negro que hay por aquí se terminaría de llevar tus neuronas… no estoy seguro que eso sea bueno, están escasas por lo que veo –Burlo sarcástico

-Maldita conciencia molesta –Gruñí en voz alta, o maldición como me estaba volviendo loco, muy loco.

* * *

_Sakura Po´v_

-¡Ya basta no mas ya…! –Estaba completamente sofocada y roja, mientras mis piernas temblaban, lleva cerca de 20 minutos hablando con Ino, y si, a cambio que dejara en paz el tema de secuestra a Sasuke, me había obligado a contarle, todo, y cuando digo todo es _todo._

-Jajajajaja –Rió con ganas al ver mi rostro- No me puedo creer, que la inocentona Sakura Haruno aya hecho tal cosa pervertida con el Uchiha –Paso una mano por su vientre mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Ya cerda no me molestes! –Intente recuperar la respiración, pero se me hacia demasiado difícil- Ya lárgate, tengo que atender a mas gente –Trate de echarla por milésima vez, no ya no podía empezar peor el día.

-Que lindo que duerman juntos –Puso cara de infinita ilusión- Son como una pareja, y Sasuke-kun hasta te abraza a ¿Qué es un amor? Aunque sea callado debe ser tan kawaii –Murmuro con monería y tratando de sacarme mas cosas, increíblemente sin querer asistí ante el comentario, algo mas calmada- ¡Sugoi! Yo también quiero uno de esos. (…)

-Ni que los vendieran Ino -Sise con mofa, esta me miro de mala gana algo picada- Vamos vete…

-Yo creo que os deben haber acabado las ideas –Sonrio entretenida ignorándome por completo al ver que la echaba- ¿Quieres que te de una idea para que sigáis jugando?

-¡Ino ya basta! –Grite roja otra ves, ella no pensaba parar con el tema, baje el tono de voz- Que… que dices con ¿Idea?

-Jaja lo sabia –Se acerco a su cartera y saco un cd con una carátula de un dos ninjas mirándose a lo lejos en un horizonte- ¿Por qué no veis una película juntos?

-Ino que parte de, Sasuke esta _ciego_ ¿Nunca entiendes? –Pregunte con voz apática era como hablarle a la pared.

-Como te dije con lo de que no podía hacerse una imagen de ti, Sasuke-kun solo estaba _ciego _frentona, ni invalido, ni mudo aunque si lo pareciese, ni sordo –Alce una ceja- Puede escuchar la película perfectamente, además de las partes que no hablan es solo cosa que le digas que pasa.

-¿Y que tiene que ver una película con tu _gran _idea? –Murmure sin entenderla del todo.

-Eh pues… -Desvió la vista roja, quizás que pensaba- Tu hazme caso, has que Sasuke-kun se siente en la cama contigo y tu aprovechas y te sientas _entre_ sus piernas –Parpadee sonrojada al escuchar eso- Así _disfrutaras _mas la película, te lo aseguro –Sonrio con altivez.

-¿De que trata la película amiga? –Pregunte con sarcasmo, si era una cosa erótica, ni de broma, la vería- ¿Es de Naruto acaso o de Kakashi?

-No –Negó con la cabeza y me miro con fingida inocencia- Me la ha dado Hinata para verla hace unos días ¿Tu crees que ella vería algo que fuese sucio? –Pregunto alzando una ceja, ¿Hinata?, bueno estaba claro que era todo, menos algo pervertido.

-Pues entonces creo que esta bien… -Susurre mientras tomaba el cd entre mis dedos, no era mala idea de todas formas.

-Bueno entonces me voy –Dijo al fin, mi Inner chillo diciendo "¡Aleluya!" al escucharla y yo también, la rubia se paro y la seguí en camino a la puerta, de todas formas no tenia mas consultas en la sesión de matronas- Pásatela _bien_ frente de marquesina -Sonrio de medio lado y se perdió por el pasillo.

Suspire ¿Bien?, pues esperemos que solo se quedase en _bien._

_

* * *

_

Ino soltó una carcajada una ves fuera del hospital, se rió interiormente de su pobre amiga, obviamente si se la había dado Hinata la película, "Tréboles de infierno", pero exactamente no era porque había sido buena persona, si no mas bien, porque se estaba tratando de deshacer de toda la colección indecente, que tenia el rubio en su casa, y entre eso, la dichosa película callo entre sus manos, o si, esperaba que la pasaran bien, porque el principio, era totalmente inocentón y lindo.

Pero el final…

-¡Que disfrute frentona a ver si te unes con un pequeño Uchiha a las embarazadas! –Grito en medio de la calle, la gente le miro extrañada, sonrio maliciosa, o si, si ya eran dos las embarazadas, ¿que costaba que fuesen tres?.

De todas formas…

Las películas siempre resultaban.

* * *

_Sakura Po´v_

Habían pasado cerca de 4 horas, eran ya las 6:30 p.m y con suerte a estas horas, podía tomar recién un respiro, suspire con pesadez, había visto a mucha gente ese día, estaba agotada, me extrañaba de que Neji no apareciese, pero era normal, tal ves no le vería en unos cuantos días, la puerta de mi despacho se abrio, alce una ceja y mire con detención, mientras veía entrar a la Hokage a el lugar, me levante de mi asiento.

-Hola Sakura –Saludo con calidez, le sonreí y la salude también- ¿Cómo estas?

-Algo cansada, hoy ah venido mucha gente –Murmure por lo bajo viéndola- ¿Qué la trae por acá Tsunade-sama?

-Eh venido a traerte algo –Saco de entre un pequeño bolso que traía un carta, cerrada con un sello en forma de circulo arriba- Es de tu madre, envié a buscar las cosas de ellas para enviárselas a tus parientes de Suna que las pidieron –Entrecerró los ojos, yo la miraba sorprendida- Es para ti, tiene tu nombre grabado, supuse que debías tenerla –Murmuro por lo bajo

-Yo… -Tome la carta entre mis manos, la examine no quería abrirla ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué me odiaba? O ¿Qué estaba decepcionada de mi?- Gracias…

-Pequeña –Me llamo alce la vista- Puedes retirarte después de que me valla para leerla tranquila, esta bien, por cierto- Siseo la mire con curiosidad- Iré a tu casa mas tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunte tratando de no sonar mal educada, esta sonrio levemente.

-Tengo que hablar con tu huésped sobre unos asuntos –Dijo simplemente, se acerco a mi y me beso la mejilla, suspire y esta se empezó a alejar- Adiós, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos –Me despedí por lo bajo.

La rubia termino de irse por la puerta, me apoye en el respaldo de mi escritorio mirando la carta, ¿Qué podría decir? Y sobretodo era extraño… ¿Por qué me escribiría una carta? No creo que aya sabido que fuera a morir, que pasaba, apreté los labios con curiosidad y entrecerré los ojos con duda. La iba abrir, después de todo, ya nos habíamos dicho antes todo, no iba a ser mas de lo mismo supuse.

-Veamos… -Saque el sello que tenia la carta, era relativamente corta 4 líneas apenas, suspire algo inquieta y comencé a leerla en silencio…

Mi cara se desfiguro de dolor al hacerlo, ¿Qué era eso?... ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué ahora?... sentí un nudo en la garganta y la volví a leer, si era el puño y letra de mi madre, pero ¿porque decía eso?, no se supone que las cosas debían de ser así, es mas, estaba totalmente al contrario de lo que pensaba, apreté los ojos al leerla por tercera vez, no, no, no ¿Por qué….? Porque no lo dijo antes…. Antes….

-Demonios porque, porque siempre es tarde para… las cosas importantes- Inspire con fuerza, mientras la carta callo al suelo pase mis palmas por mis ojos tratando de quitar las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer por ellos- No… no siempre es tarde… estoy cansada de que sea tarde –Solloce, maldición me sentía tan débil… tan idiota…

Tome mi bolso y metí la carta arrugada en mi bolsillo, salí lo mas rápido que pude del hospital, no me despedí de nadie, no quería ver a nadie, reprimí mis lagrimas como pude para que nadie me preguntase, quería llegar a casa, llegar y llorar, gritar, desahogarme… pero ni siquiera eso podía, Sasuke estaba hay, estaba encerrada en un sentimiento de liberación doloroso, no dios, tenia que gritar, quería pedir disculpas, pero al mismo tiempo pedir explicaciones y mas explicaciones, me sofoque contra mi misma mientras caminaba por el pasto de el mini bosque que tenia que atravesar, una ves vi la puerta de mi casa, pegue la frente a esta con desesperación, siempre era tarde, siempre, sentí que las lagrimas descendían otra ves por mis mejillas, demonios, era tan patética.

-Venga… tranquilízate no puedes entrar llorando y que Sasuke-kun te vea así, vamos Sakura, compórtate –Me reprendí a mi misma mientras abría la puerta con suavidad y me tragaba las lagrimas.

Ahí no había nadie, lo más seguro es que como siempre Sasuke estuviese encerrado en su habitación, trague saliva, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas llorar, desahogarme, pero lo mas probable fuese que el Uchiha me tomara por infatil, pues lo era, estaba arrepentida de cosas que salieron de mi boca y ahora me hacían sentir mal, suspire con fuerza y deje mi bolso en el sillón, me dirigí a la cocina y tome un trago de agua que paso dolorosamente por mi garganta, cerré los ojos, cuanto quería desahogarme, lo mejor seria encerarme en mi habitación también, y llorar contra la almohada lo mas silenciosa posible.

-Eres patética Sakura –Volví a criticarme mientras me dirigía a las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Camine con paso moribundo hacia mi habitación, cuando estuve delante de ella, suspire, ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban cosas así?. En esos momentos en cuando sentí, que necesitaba un abrazo, pero el único que estaba en casa era Sasuke, ¿Seria muy patético pedírselo? ¿Sonaría a una niña desahuciada e infantil?, tome el pomo de la puerta sin llegar a abrirla, entrecerré los ojos, de verdad lo necesitaba, y tal ves no fuese tan patético si no decía nada.

-Bien… hay que probar –Murmure con suavidad.

Mis pies se movieron con dirección a la habitación de Sasuke, abrí la puerta, sin tocar como siempre, busque al chico con la mirada, estaba acostado en el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su respiración era tan suave que lo mas probables es que estuviese durmiendo, sonreí de medio lado, en la cara del chico había esa expresión relajada y imperturbable demasiado perfecta que lo hacia ver como un ángel, me acerque con lentitud a él, lo vi alzar la cabeza, su sentido de la audición era muy bueno, suspire, mentalmente estaba agotada, lo vi a abrir la boca y antes de dejarlo hablar me acerque a él con algo de rapidez, me tumbe a su lado, acostándome en el sillón, me gire hacia su dirección y me aferre a su torso con mis manos, apreté mi rostro contra el costado de su pecho.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro Sasuke, extrañado y sorprendido, sentí sus manos pasar con cuidado por mi rostro- ¿Sakura? –Llamo, pero no le conteste- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ie –Susurre por lo bajo, con tono apático- No pasa nada.

-No es verdad… -Dedujo simplemente- ¿Qué te paso? –Volvió a insistir, se giro en dirección a mi cuerpo y me abrazo, pasando una mano por mi cintura.

-…-Se sentía bien, pero ese sentimiento de su cuerpo con el suyo me causo mas tristeza-Yo… -Sasuke alzo una ceja- Nada –Lo escuche suspirar- Por favor… -Murmure por lo bajo, mi voz se quebró- Solo abrázame… por favor…

Y no dije nada mas, no quería decir nada mas porque sabia que si lo hacia, largaría a llorar, y no quería hacerlo, no mas, Sasuke se aferro mas a mi cuerpo envolviéndome completamente con el suyo, su rostro bajo hasta el mió y me beso levemente, no con pasión o posesión como casi siempre lo hacia, sino con tranquilidad y silencio calmante, me dio repetidos besos cortos, para después besar mi frente y recargar su mentón contra la misma, unos instantes después, puse mis brazos bajo los suyos abrazándolo también, ese sentimiento de vació se disipo de apoco, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme tranquila. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, donde el silencio fue lo único que podía sentir a mi alrededor, con los ojos cerrados mordí mi labio inferior, el problema era que el silencio me hacia pensar mas en mi madre, escuche a Sasuke bufar, alce la cabeza abriendo los ojos.

-Dime… -Ordeno- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Tsunade-sama –Comencé era obvio que al final de cuentas tenia que decírselo- Me… me dio algo que encontraron en casa de mi madre…

-…- Paso su mano derecha sobre mi cabello en una leve caricia- ¿Qué cosa?

-Una carta….

-¿Se puede saber que decía para que estés así? –Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Pues –Murmure, saque una de mis manos de su cuerpo y la lleve hasta mi bolsillo para sacar la carta- En realidad no es mucho.

-Si pudiera te la quitaría y la leería lo sabes… -Murmuro con voz punzante, sonreí de medio lado con tristeza- Así que tendrás que hacerlo tu- Baje los ojos y abrí la carta para leerla.

"_Lo siento, en realidad, lo único que quería era no perderte, pero sin darme cuenta, quede sola, alejando todo lo que mas amaba en mi vida, no quería quedarme sola… tenia miedo, a perder las cosas que eran importantes para mi, otra vez. ¿Podrías perdonarme?. Por que en realidad, Te amo mas que nada en este mundo, Sakura."_

Mi voz se contrajo antes de la última frase de la carta, suspire, sentí mis mejillas humedecerse producto de las lágrimas, me incline mas sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke el cual estaba completamente quieto, sin decir nada ni moverse, trague saliva, sentí los labios de él pegarse a mi frente y seguir apretándome con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v._

Sentí extrañamente que cuando ella leyó esa carta, que me correspondía mas a mi que a nadie dedicársela a ella, era extraño, era como si fuese lo mismo que sentí cuando me fui de Konoha, lo tenia que admitir, en realidad, no estaba tan seguro de que con Orochimaru me hiciera realmente fuerte, es mas podría haberme hecho fuerte en la aldea de la hoja, pero… Itachi, me daban miedo en cierto sentido sus palabras, _odiar, no querer a nadie,_ con esas palabras aleje las cosas que eran importantes para mi y lanzarme a lo que encontré mas seguro, cierta parte de mi, no quería que le sucediera nada a el estupido rubio, ni a Kakashi, ni a Sakura por mi culpa, era como si esa carta la hubiese que tenido que escribir yo, apreté los ojos. ¿Me abría perdonado de verdad Sakura, por dejarla sola?

-Vamos…–Solté con suavidad, pase mis yemas por sus ojos- No llores.

-Go—gomen –Susurro por lo bajo mientras apretaba mas su rostro contra mi pecho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas tonta? –Sonreí de medio con epifanía lado al sentir como esta despegaba su rostro un poco.

-S—soy muy patética, no quiero molestarte con mis problem…as –Gimió por lo bajo algo entrecortado, suspire, era tan tonta, me acerque al rostro de ella y junte mi frente con la suya.

-No digas tonterías, no me molesta –Bese su nariz con suavidad, este soltó una leve risa entristecida por su llanto- Tu siempre me haz escuchado, yo no tendría por que no hacerlo –Murmure, era cierto, ella siempre escuchaba todos mis problemas y las cosas que me sucedían, sean poco o muy creíbles- No llores –Repetí al volver a sentir como sollozaba con mas fuerza- Venga Sakura…

-¡Es que! –Intento decir, se quedo con la palabra en la boca lo sentir, deslice mi dedo índice por su mandíbula.

-Dime… ¿Qué acaso no es bueno que tu madre te amase? –Pregunte con voz baja, ella asistió- ¿Por qué estas tan triste entonces?

-¡Porque siempre es lo mismo…! Siempre… -No le entendí a que se refería, ladee la cabeza apoyándome mas en el respaldo del sofá- Siempre es igual…

-¿De que… -Intente expresar pero ella me corto.

.

.

_Siempre es tarde._

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas horas eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde, estábamos en la plata baja, ya que Sakura había insistido en bajar a comer algo, sabia que lo hacia para evadir cualquier cosa que le preguntara, ahora ella estaba en la cocina limpiando algo mientras yo estaba sentado en el sillón grande siempre; la había entendido a la perfección cuando me había dicho eso, _siempre es tarde_, sentí un horrible hueco en el estomago y una presión en el pecho… sabia que esas palabras eran por la ves que me había ido, cuando nos vimos en la guardia de Orochimaru, o cuando estuvimos peleando con Danzou, suspire para mis adentros, en realidad, si le había hecho mucho daño, ella estaba enamorada de mi… estaba enamorada y la traicione una y otra ves como un maldito, ella se debe de haber sentido culpable por mi falta de conciencia, por no hacerle caso en sus advertencias… si los hubiese escuchado, si lo hubiese hecho, nunca me arrepentiría de tantas cosas como las que me arrepiento ahora.

-¿Uhm...? –Emití cerrando los labios, extrañado, al sentir una presión de algo duro en ellos.

-Abre la boca Sasuke-kun –Murmuro con voz algo mas animada que antes, como jugando.

-…- Corrí la cara y la voltee a otro lado- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunte extrañando.

-Chocolate –Dijo simplemente, fruncí el ceño.

-No gracias no me gus… -Le hubiese dicho algo, pero el chocolate ya estaba dentro de mi boca, tome lo que sobraba de el y lo corte dejándolo en mi mano, resignado saboree el dulce, extrañamente me pareció bueno.

-Te dije que solo te tendría que dar chocolate si era amargo o sin azúcar –Se río por lo bajo con suavidad.

-Gracias –Solté de pronto después de comer lo que tenia en la boca y poner el trozo que tenia en la mano en mis labios otra ves.

-¿Te gusta eh? –Pregunto con dulzura, asentí levemente, diablos me iba sonrojar, siempre que me hablaba así me sentía extraño- Que bueno…

-…-Sentía rabia, rabia de no poder hacer nada por ella, lo notaba en su tono de voz, en sus pausas para hablar y en su forma de responder, estaba triste, lo podía casi tocar cuando ella hablaba, estaba tan triste… trague saliva mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo, levante una de mis manos y las pase por mi cabello.

Note a Sakura sentarse al otro extremo del sillón, rodé los ojos, sentía esa necesidad aplacable de abrazarla, pero estaba siendo tan estupido, ¿Por qué quería abrazarla? ¿Por qué quería besarla todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué me dolía que estuviese triste? Suspire, fuese lo que fuese, no me lo podía sacar de encima, ya lo había intentado…

-¡¿Eh? –Exclamo algo exaltada cuando la acerque a mi cuerpo, después sentí la temperatura de su rostro aumentar gravemente.

-No… uhmm –Suspire con exaltación- N—no estés triste… -Susurre bajo, sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas- Por… por favor.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuro algo contraída, acaricie su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, demonios, me volvía tan loco.

Incline levemente mi cabeza y la bese, esta al principio no correspondió pero luego lo hizo, estábamos recostados en el sillón, yo con la espalda pegada al respaldo de este y con Sakura entre los brazos, con el rostro girado hacia mi, el sillón era algo mas pequeño que mi altura así que estaba levemente erguido hacia ella, lamí el borde de los labios de la peli-rosa con suavidad esta entreabrió la boca con lentitud, incliné mas mi rostro hacia ella forzando a hacer que el beso se volviese mas apasionado y rudo, Sakura aferro sus manos a mi cabello, suspiro con altiva tranquilidad contra el beso mientras sentía la lengua de ella jugar con la mía, me extasiaba, me sentía vivo, me volvía loco cada ves que la besaba, cada ves que la tocaba, era una adrenalina constante y que subía a cada minuto que sentía su aroma entraba en mis pulmones, deslice mi mano bajo la abertura de uno de los botones de su bata hasta acariciar su abdomen, esta se estremeció contra mi cuerpo, subí un poco mas mi mano hasta posesionarla sobre la tela de su sujetador, apreté levemente su pecho, Sakura gimió contra mi labios, maldije, aquí íbamos otra ves, no se si me bastaba con jugar, no sabia si eso servia siempre, la oji-jade se apretó mas contra mi cuerpo haciendo que mi mano se oprimiera mas contra su seno, mordí levemente su lengua mientras me sentía desesperado por besarla con mas fuerza, gruñí interiormente por la reacción que provocaba en mi cuerpo. La puerta se abrio con suavidad para luego estrellarse fuertemente con la pared que daba atrás de esta.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A MI ALUMNA UCHIHA DESGENERADO? –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, la que reconocí como Tsunade.

Después sentí una horrible presión en el cuello…


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 12: Dictamen –Verdad- ¿Película?**

_Sakura Po´v_

Seguía con la mirada en el suelo mientras Sasuke, algo nervioso se intentaba fundir en el borde del sillón donde lo tenia Tsunade amenazándolo con la mirada y a pesar de que eso él no lo viese, parecía sentirlo perfectamente, después de que me despegara de él por los pelos y dejarme a un lado para poder golpear _libremente _a Sasuke_,_ la detuve antes de que no quedase ningún Uchiha vivo en el planeta, esta ordeno a el peli-azabache arrinconarse en el sillón en el que estaba ella misma y a mi alejarme lo mas posible de él sentándome al frente lo mas lejos posible, suspire, era una vergüenza, como era posible que justo ¡Justo! Nos encontrase en esa situación, va a pensar cualquier cosa, creerá que soy una degenerada que se aprovecha de él, mi Inner lloro por mi dentro de mi mente.

…Waaaaaa –Lloriqueo- Y tan bien que la estábamos pasando con Sasuke-kun ¡Vieja estupida! –Grito con sumo enfado.

-"Sabia que iba a venir, tenia que haberlo previsto ella tienes llaves de aquí, pero no, Sakura Haruno se dejo llevar por las hormonas ¡Genial!" –Me reprendí sarcástica y a decir verdad… me la estaba pasando bien antes de que Tsunade lleg…

-¡¿Que estas pensado Sakura? –Pregunto con un claro tono de no querer saber la respuesta parpadee, y me sonroje aun mas al sentir un hilo de sangre en mi nariz, me voltee limpiándolo con un pañuelo- ¡No me lo puedo creer! De Sasuke podría esperarse, es hombre, pero ¡De ti! Esto no tiene nombre… no me lo puedo creer.

-De—demo Tsunade-sama yo…

-¡Tú nada! –Grito, estaba muy alterada- ¡Eres casi mi hija y…! ¡CASI ESTABAS TENIENDO SEXO CON EL UCHIHA EN EL SILLÓN! –Mi rostro subió a temperaturas infernales, mire a Sasuke que tenia un leve sonrojo, demasiado tierno, pero obviamente estaba tratando de que la tierra lo tragase en esos momentos, lo mismo que pensaba yo.

-Y—yo etto… demo yo no iba digo… yo –Intente explicar, junte mis dos dedos índices mirándola con suplica, dios ¿Porque a mi?

-¡Cállate ya! –Volvió a gritar, suspire resignada, la rubia miro al que tenia a pocos centímetros de ella con ojos inyectados en sangre, pude ver a Sasuke temblar levemente a sabiendas de lo que venia- ¿Qué crees que le hacías a mi hija Uchiha de pacotilla? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a tocarla? ¿Te gustaría que tu clan terminase en Sasuke Uchiha? ¡¿Dime te gustaría quedarte sin orgullo? –Le pregunto con tono amenazante, punzante y cargando de rabia.

… ¡NOOOOOOOO eso seria un desperdicio enorme, muy **enorme** y aun no lo hemos probado! –Chillo mi Inner asentí comprendida, para luego abrir los ojos espantada, y más sonrojada que nunca.

-Y—yo -Intento explicarse, lo vi soltar aire con fuerza- No te interesa, Sakura y yo ya somos grandes para saber lo que hacemos… -Soltó con simpleza inquietante, mi rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de pena.

-¡Eso no te dará derecho a tocarla bastardo! –Volvió a gritar, demonios, estaba muy enfadada.

-Eso no lo decides tú –Siseo con voz baja, estaba algo nervioso, tal ves pensaba que Tsunade de verdad lo mataría- Además, no… -Se quedo callado de repente y volteo su inflexible rostro hacia donde estaba yo. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba decir?

-Tsunade-sama p—por favor no se altere –Le suplique, esta me miro de mala manera- J—juro que no volverá a pasar "Delante de tus narices no" por—por favor no sigamos discutiendo esto –Balbuce como pude ante mi sonrojo.

-Si claro y yo soy muy joven –Dijo con el obvio sarcasmo mas que potente en su voz- ¡Hmp! No quiero que este niñato te haga daño de nuevo, es solo eso Sakura –Murmuro con impotencia, mi corazón se estrujo y baje la mirada, observe el rostro de Sasuke voltearse y ponerse en dirección a la nada, él también se había sentido mal, lo podía notar en esa mueca poco tranquilizadora de su rostro.

-No le haré nada Tsunade –Y el respeto a la Hokage desapareció, pero no me importaba en esos instantes- Y—yo no le haré mas daño… -Murmuro por lo bajo con los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa, algo en mi pecho salto con insistencia.

… Kyaaa Sasuke-kun eres tan ¡LINDO Y BIEN DOTADO! –Grito en mi mente, ¿Qué tenia que ver lo bien dotado en esto?

-Joder que niñato mas raro –Le reprendió con dureza la rubia- Antes no la podías ver, la llamabas molestia y me vas a decir que ¿Estáis enamorados ahora? –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-…-Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, mis ojos se posaron en nada definido, yo si, pero enamorados es palabra de dos - ¿A que has venido exactamente? –Evadió la pregunta

-¡Ja! Ahora se pregunta porque estoy aquí –Rodó los ojos con disconformidad- El consejo dio un dictamen sobre ti Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Un dictamen? –Dijo completamente tenso, me puse mas nerviosa ¿Qué acaso iban a castigarle o algo?

-Uhmm –Saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo extendió- ¿Quieres el honor linda? –Pregunto irónica, yo tome el pergamino entre mis dedos para empezar a leerlo.

_Día 13 de julio del 1998 _

_Dictamen para Uchiha Sasuke_

_Representantes del consejo- Kiodoka Sukite, Yomaki Kio y Rindo Dutaki._

_Se le entrega el presente informe a la Hokage, para el ex miembro de Konoha: Sasuke Uchiha donde se le da una orden sobre lo que sucederá con él de ahora en adelante en las tierras del país del fuego._

_Se le indica a Uchiha Sasuke que tiene libertad de salir del lugar donde esta siendo custodiado por Haruno Sakura, puede tener libre acceso a todo lo que Konoha implica, se le otorga el rango de anbu, por su estado de salud actual, las retribuciones monetarias que implica el puesto serán recibidas por su actual custodio._

_Los terrenos Uchiha están en total disposición para su uso y conveniencia, la parte oeste del recinto resulto dañado por la guerra ya pasada, el resto sigue intacto, la Hokage puede entregar todo el dinero de la herencia al único Uchiha vivo, el ya susodicho Sasuke Uchiha._

_Se declara también que el consejo hablara el día 14 de julio de 1998 junto con la Godaime, a Konoha en nombre de todos, para limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha y su dinastía aclarando los errores y mal entendidos que se tienen en nuestro país, también se hará valer el merito de su hermano como héroe, por consiguiente._

_El consejo de ancianos y Konoha en general pide disculpas por las acciones que se obligo a Uchiha Itachi tomar contra su propio clan, el resto de los clanes de Konoha tendrán bajo su propia conciencia si perdonan o no la guerra que trajo por resultante el error de Konoha, se ruega perdón por las malas dediciones tomadas por Danzou y la ne anbu._

_Sasuke Uchiha queda liberado del titulo de traidor de Konoha y se le considera parte de la sociedad actualmente sin ningún cargo en su contra._

_Itachi Uchiha queda limpio de todos los cargos contra él y de su estancia en Akatsuki, los demás países decidieron perdonar todo, se valoriza grandemente su acto y dieron por valido el documento._

_Se le declara además de que, el concejo tiene 2 tesoros precedentes de su familia, los cuales no pueden ser entregados en estos momentos ya que están custodiados bajo condiciones ya preestablecidas._

_Según acorde de los países, tiene entrada libre a todos, con excepción de Iwa, el Kage de dicho país, perdono sus faltas, pero se negó a aceptarlo en un dicho por sus palabra: "El Kage y mi hermano perdonamos pero no olvidamos", pedimos compresión ante la situación._

_Con el fin de informar la situación. Se despide el consejo._

_Firma:_

_La Hokage y los miembros del consejo._

-…-Quede totalmente muda ¡Eso era fantástico!- Sasuke-kun… -Murmure este estaba encimado y con una cara desencajada, luego sonrio levemente, para después terminar con una sonrisa aun mayor, me acerque a el y lo abrace con suavidad, este puso su rostro entre mi cuello y me abrazo también- ¡Es genial Sasuke-kun! Ya no tienes porque sentirte culpable por nada, e Itachi ahora es un héroe, como se lo merece.

-Si… -Susurro muy bajo, lo notaba en su voz estaba feliz, presiono con mas fuerza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me obligo a sentarme en sus piernas, me sonroje levemente- Es… es como debería ser, él es un héroe.

-Si, ahora todo esta bien Sasuke-kun –Emití con voz dulce, me alegraba que ahora todo estuviese mejor, Sasuke bajo levemente su rostro y me beso, parpadee sorprendida pero le correspondí.

-¡Ejem ejem! –Carraspeo Tsunade mientras nos separaba y me sentaba en el otro borde del sillón, hice un mohín y me cruce de brazos- ¡¿Me pueden explicar que les pasa a ustedes dos?

-¡Solo estaba felicitando a Sasuke-kun! –Alce la voz con impaciencia, escuche una leve risa de parte de Sasuke este apretaba los labios para no reír mas.

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Masajeo sus sienes- ¿A que viene eso de besarse, abrazarse y hablarse bonito? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Qué le paso a tu soy-un-hielo-sin-corazón Uchiha? –Le pregunto directamente a él ignorándome consecutivamente.

-Hmmm –Soltó simplemente para después pasar sus manos detrás de la cabeza- Para que veas que tan sin corazón, no soy –Dijo divertido mientras sonreía levemente, de verdad, esto era demasiado extraño.

-Ugrrr –Gruño con fuerza y se sentó en medio de los dos- ¿Qué debo suponer? ¿Qué son pareja o algo? –Pregunto algo mas resignada, de nuestra parte solo recibió silencio, frunció el ceño otra vez- ¿Ósea que solo os gusta jugar a besarse y acostarse de mentiritas verdad? –Expreso intentando no estallar de rabia.

-P—pues no… no es tan así y—yo p—pues lo que pasa es que nos—sotros solamente yo –No obviamente no iba directo a decir algo demasiado coherente.

-Lo que seamos o no, no es de tu incumbencia –Corto de pronto Sasuke con voz mas agria- Además…

-¡¿Como que no importa? –Le interrumpió, el peli-azabache frunció el ceño por lo mismo- ¡Claro que importa crees que boy a dejar que ¿Sakura tenga a mis nietos sin casarse? –Me quede totalmente muda, ¡¿Qué diablos?, observe como Sasuke palidecía por completo y yo debí estar igual.

-¡Tsunade-sama nosotros no… –Me volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Te estas cuidando verdad? –Pregunto con una ceja alzada, casi me muero de un infarto entre mi corazón que latía sin frenos- Porque sois algo jóvenes para tener hijos, bueno aunque Sasuke supongo que lo único que quiere es eso, pero de todas formas, yo digo que esperéis un tiempo –Siguió hablando, quería que la tierra me tragase y me escupiese muy lejos de hay, el Uchiha estaba tan anonadado por las palabras de ella que parecía que se iba a desmayar, hasta que apretó los dientes.

-¡Oye te iba a preguntar algo vieja estupida! –Gruño con desesperación, o no, eso no era bueno, ¡No tenia que llamarla así!.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA IDIOTA? –Grito con furia mientras se aplastaba el cuello contra el respaldo del sofá, me acerque con rapidez a ella y la aparte.

-¡Cálmese Tsunade-sama ogaime! –Suplique mientras intentaba que se volviese a sentar.

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v_

Gruñí, diablos, me toque el cuello con incertidumbre de que aun estuviese completamente sano, ni siquiera podía estar completamente enfadado en esos momentos con la mujer rubia, estaba extasiado, incluso feliz, el dictamen fueron casi las mejores palabras que eh escuchado en mi vida, ¡Itachi era un héroe! Como se lo merecía, y me sentía feliz de que Konoha haya logrado reconocerlo de una forma u otra. Era un éxtasis extraño el odio que pude haber llegado a sentir hacia el país del fuego descendió completamente a cero tras el dictamen que había escuchado, sonreí, con levedad pero lo hice, me sentía mucho mas relajado que en toda mi vida.

-¡Ya Tsunade-sama cálmese! No lo dijo con mala intención –Escuche la voz de Sakura criticar, la rubia aun se revolvía en el mismo sillón que estaba yo con fuerza.

-¡Es un maleducado! –Chisto con rabia- ¡No soy vieja!

-Lo sabemos… pero cálmese por favor –Repitió con suavidad tratando de calmarla- ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun? –Me pregunto en un tono compungido, de seguro había una mueca de suplica en su rostro.

-Si… Tsunade-sama –Corte por lo bajo, no iba a pedirle disculpas, era una estupida que se metía donde no la llamaban.

-¡Hmp! Mejor –Siseo con tono orgulloso, rodé los ojos bajo mis parpados- ¿Y que es lo que querías niñato? –Pregunto de mala manera con tono cínico.

-Hmm… -Me trague las ganas de insultarla otra ves, suspire- En el dictamen hablaba de dos tesoros familiares… ¿Cuáles son las supuestas condiciones para dármelos? –Pregunte interesado, no tenia idea de algún tesoro familiar.

-Aa claro eso –Soltó con simplicidad- Son dos cosas que quedan en manos de el Hokage por petición de algún clan, muchos tienen esa costumbre.

-¿Y que es lo que son? –Pregunto con curiosidad, yo asentí interesado.

-No se los puedo decir –Fruncí el ceño- Pero esos objetos son entregados cuando, el primogénito se compromete, y después cuando tiene a su primer hijo- Dijo con tono sencillo y vago.

-… -¿Qué era eso de casarme? ¿Tener hijos? Digo… no es que no pensaba hacerlo, pero estando ciego… esa posibilidad era mas baja.

Me gustaría ver la reacción que tubo Sakura, cosa poco probable ya que no tengo como hacerlo, tal ves si tenia suerte, algún día esos objetos llegarían a mis manos, rodé los ojos con disconformidad, si no estuviese ciego, todo seria mas fácil, pero obviamente no tenia tanta suerte como aparentaba, mordí mi labio inferior, ¿Casarme? … nunca había pensado en eso, o por lo menos no seriamente, ¿Hijos? Eso si… pues entre mis planes estaba reconstruir mi clan, estaba claro que los hijos eran la única forma de hacerlo posible, aunque esas ideas me eran algo vagas… las pensaba y en mi cabeza la única imagen que podía aparecer era la de la peli-rosa, trague saliva mientras bajaba la mirada, estaba adelantando hechos, primero tenia que ponerme a pensar bien las cosas que comenzaba a sentir de pronto, no era algo a lo que estuviese totalmente acostumbrado.

-¡¿No me digas que te quieres casar solo para ver que te dan Uchiha? –Volvió a alterarse la Hokage sacándome de mis divagaciones.

-¡No estoy pensando nada no te metas vi… -Sentí como me tapaban la boca la que seguramente era Sakura, suspire contra su mano y la quite- Bien, bien me callo…

-Mejor… no la llames así… enserio Sasuke-kun –Murmuro muy bajito cerca de mi oído, me estremecí mientras lo hacia.

-¡Ustedes dos ya basta! –Grrr era detestable, quería matarla en esos mismos instantes por intrusa- ¡No los entiendo joder!

-Go—gomen Tsunade-sama –Se disculpo obviamente avergonzada la oji-jade, quería decirle que no era su culpa si no mas bien de la vieja esa.

-¡Hmp! Quien entiende a la juventud de hoy en día… -Siseo con voz monótona con queja, claramente trataba a Sakura como una hija- De verdad… que uhgg…

-¿Qué le sucede, porque tanto escándalo por eso? –Pregunte un tanto arto por la situación.

-Porque eres Sasuke Uchiha… no me lo esperaba de ti, aunque cualquiera podría considerarlo normal si llevan viviendo un buen tiempo juntos, pero… -Suspiro con pesadez- Es extraño, no me quiero meter, pero no entiendo tu cambio de actitud.

-¿Es porque estoy ciego acaso? –Solté con algo de rabia, en realidad ya estaba enfadado de nuevo- Que este ciego no significa nada… no tengo ningún problema además de ese.

-Lo se… -Susurro por lo bajo- Se que a ti y a Sakura les daría igual estar juntos aunque estés ciego, puedo notar que no te complica en tu vida diaria, ni tampoco me molesta eso, pero… todos estos años, en los que estuviste odiando al mundo –Fruncí el ceño con frustración al escucharla- No entiendo que ahora estés así… además Sakura hubo un tiempo en que te…

-¡Bien esta bien no mas problema! –Soltó cortando a la rubia, alce una ceja desentendido ¿Por qué la paro antes de terminar?.

-No… no espera –Escuche a la peli-rosa tragar saliva, algo no me calzaba bien- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir que Sakura que? –Le pregunte a la Godaime.

-Pues…

-N—nada Sasuke-kun… no es nada –Volvió a interrumpir, voltee la cabeza en dirección a donde ella estaba.

-No es que no sea nada… se que ella no te lo dirá –Dudo un poco en seguir hablando- Unos meses antes de que mataras a Danzou, después del ataque de Pain, estuve en una especie de coma, y él tomo el cargo de Hokage, te pusieron en la lista de traidores y dieron la orden de matarte si te veían cerca.

-¿Qué? –Dije a medias voz, diablos, eso no lo sabia, en cierto tiempo tuve muchos problemas e involucre a otros países, lo mas seguro fuese por eso, lo mismo que me impedía entrar a Iwa.

-Pues eso… -Escuche a Sakura suspirar resignada- Bueno… tus antiguos compañeros de academia… querían deshacerse de ti, con excepción de Naruto… -Murmuro muy bajo. ¿Solo Naruto?... eso quería decir que…

-Durante cierto tiempo… -Resonó la voz de Sakura esta vez- Yo… era la que menos deseaba ir en tu contra –Suspiro- Pero… me di cuenta que solo le hacia daño a Naruto, sujetándolo a la promesa que me hizo de traerte de vuelta, cuando le dije que ya no se preocupara por eso que lo podía olvidar, el afirmo que ahora lo hacia por él, porque quería salvarte por sus propios medios… yo… -Su voz se apago de pronto- Yo junto… junto con los demás… en realidad… era mas algo que deseaba hacer sola.

-¿De que estas hablando Sakura? –Mi voz se volvió compungida, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

-Durante cerca de un 1 mes… yo intente –Trago saliva sonoramente- Intente matarte por mis medios… -Siseo con voz muy baja, sentí un leve golpe en el cerebro- Aunque después… desistí, si tenia la intención de hacerlo, aunque después de cierto tiempo… Naruto me hizo ver… que era parte de mi frustración.

-Pe—pero –Intente articular, eso me tomo mas que de sorpresa- ¿Por qué? –Era estupido, preguntar el porque, estaba claro, era su aldea y yo un traidor asesino de la misma.

-N—no es por lo que piensas… a pesar de que sabia que tengo que defender Konoha –Murmuro su voz sonaba demasiado decidida pero a la ves con una clara mezcla de remordimiento- Yo… te quería demasiado, por lo mismo no… no deseaba, que te hundieras mas en la oscuridad… sabia que te estabas matando a ti solo… era mas… sentía que era en eso en lo que te podía ayudar…–Gimoteo por lo bajo su voz se quebró y párete los labios con el ceño fruncido, no esperaba eso… no esperaba esa respuesta, cualquiera menos esa.

-Creo que me voy –Escuche la distante voz de la Hokage, la cual segundos después cerro la puerta con lentitud- Chicos… no discutáis por eso, pasado ya es pasado –Murmuro muy bajo una ves afuera aun así la pude escuchar.

Apreté los dientes deslucido, la felicidad se me esfumo de los dedos mas rápido de lo que pensaba, me sentía mal, inesperadamente a lo que podía llegar a pensar, me sentí horriblemente mal al saber… que ella también había estado tratando de matarme, no supe bien porque, no lo entendí, se suponía que no debía de importar, era un traidor, era normal que fuese así, que me odiaran, que intentaran matarme, pero… suspire intranquilo, mientras intentaba alejar la presión de mi estomago que me envolvía con insistencia, tal vez, una parte de mi tenia la ilusión que me esperase por siempre, que no se defraudara de mi hiciese lo que hiciese, por muy ilógico que resultase en estos momentos ese pensamiento, era así, me sentía patético al pensar que ella quería matarme, y lo peor de todo era el motivo debió… debió elegir el motivo de todos ¡Konoha!, joder, no me sentiría tan mal… no lo sentiría si hubiese sido ese su motivo, pero no lo era, como siempre… siempre ella lo único que quería era ayudarme, y yo lo único que hacia era decepcionarla mas y mas, al igual como lo hice con Naruto, tal ves él me odiase, por haberse cansado de todas las veces que jugué con el perdón que me iban a ofrecer, no estaba tan seguro en estos momentos, si Sakura me odiaba o no, si me había perdonado o no, frote mis manos en mis rodillas, incomodo, quería que me tragase la tierra como hace poco rato también lo deseaba aunque ahora por otros motivos, volví a suspirar con fuerza, me sentía idiota, mas que idiota, se me estaba haciendo estupidamente normal el sentirme así, todo con respecto a Sakura me hacia sentir así mas de alguna ves, era lúgubre y penoso sentirse así, sentirse así por tu propia culpa. Sorprendido parpadee, cuando sentí los brazos de la oji-jade abrazarse a mi cuerpo y hacer que me recostase en el sillón con ella encima mío, me tense incapaz de decir algo.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun… yo… no quería llegar a eso –Susurro muy bajito pegando su rostro a mi cuello con fuerza, suspire… ella siempre se disculpase aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada.

-Sakura… -Pase una mano por su frente y toque levemente su cabello, respire con fuerza- Esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte es entendible.

-De—demo yo no quería –Intento explicar en tono casi lloroso, apreté los ojos.

-No seas tonta, es normal –Pase mis dedos por su espalda con suavidad, esta se estremeció levemente- Aunque no se porque… porque siempre tienes que estar pendiente de mi… nunca das una excusa fría y normal… todo tiene que ser porque me amas… porque me amas y siempre buscas ayudarme, por muy idiota e inmaduro que me comportara –Susurre sonriendo de medio lado con algo de pena, era la verdad, siempre, siempre era así.

-Es por lo mismo –Toque su mejilla, maldición que no llorase, por favor- Porque te amo... de verdad… no quisiese que nada te pasase… pero nunca te puedo ayudar… siempre soy una inútil de todas formas –Gimoteo conteniendo las lagrimas, mordí mi labio y acerque su rostro a el mió, pude sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro.

-Haruno –Emití con voz áspera, esta se tenso- No seas tonta –Gruñí algo mas exasperado- Te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo, no eres inútil yo… -Trague saliva con suavidad intentando no altearme- Soy un bastardo –Sonreí un poco ante el quejido de sorpresa que lanzo- Nada va a cambiar todo lo que te hice a ti, ni lo que le hice a Naruto –Susurre- Nada de lo que diga les va a compensar lo mal que los trate, cuando intente matarlos y el hecho de no hacerles caso a sus advertencias –Puse una mano en su boca para que no hablase- Mis faltas no los voy a borrar, con nada, pero se que a pesar de ellas –Quite mi mano dejándola tranquila, la puse en su cintura apretándola contra mi- Intentare no cometerlas mas, tuviste razones para querer matarme, esta bien, aunque me sorprende que pensases en salvarme y no con odio como debía ser –Ladee la cabeza hacia el soporte del sillón- Eres extraña… eres una tonta cuando te lo propones… pero no justifica que te disculpes conmigo –Entre abrí los ojos, cuanto deseaba verla, quería hacerlo mas que nada en esos momentos, los cerré resignado- Has hecho demasiado como para que sea yo el que se merezca una disculpa tuya…

-Sasuke-kun –Murmuro muy bajito, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y lo mas seguro es que estaba sorprendida por el discurso que le di, hasta yo lo estaba- Yo en re…

-Shh –Puse un dedos sobre sus labios para callarla- ¿Sabes algo? –Sonreí de medio lado- El que debería dar las disculpas soy yo… lo lamento, siento… haber sido tan idiota –Esta volvió a abrir la boca- Tranquila… no digas nada… de todas formas… solo te eh hecho sufrir desde que me fui –Susurre con algo de rabia- Lo lamento.

Esta asistió y beso mi mejilla, se arrimo mas a mi cuerpo y me abrazo por debajo de los brazos apretándose contra mi, poniendo su rostro bajo mi mentón, antes nunca hubiese pensado en algo así, por nada del mundo, y ahora era calido… era calido, olía a cerezos… y me gustaba, por dentro y por fuera me gustaba su compañía, su presencia cerca de la mía. La envolví con mis brazos dejando uno en su cintura y el otro en su nuca, bese su frente, nunca supe cuando me podía llegar a gustar esas cosas, infantiles, tal ves románticas y bordes, pero me agradaban, me sentía satisfecho y lleno, me hacia recordar el aroma de mi madre, sus manos, su calidez y sus palabras… negué con la cabeza mientras recordaba, valla niño que era aun, un niño viviendo del pasado y aprendiendo a disfrutar del futuro, era una tontería, una tontería que antes cuando veía, no podía disfrutar ni podía sentir la calidez de nada ni de nadie a mi alrededor, solo era oscuridad…

-"Al final de cuentas… si me salvaste ¿Ne Sakura? … cuando recibí el ataque por ti de Danzou… por primera ves… comencé a vivir de verdad, deje de vagar en esa oscuridad que siempre tenia delante de mis ojos, para empezar a apreciar cada palabra y cada gesto que me podías dedicar" –La presione mas contra mi- "Después de todo… si lo hiciste"

-Ne… Sasuke-kun –Llamo por lo bajo sin levantar el rostro que tenia contra mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa? –Murmure en el mismo tono.

-Dime… tú… uhmm –Dudo un poco mientras se revolvía y después levanto la cabeza, sentí su nariz chocar con la mía.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Pregunte sonriendo de medio lado ante el rose suave que hacia su nariz con la mía.

-Etto –Puso sus manos contra mi torso y la escuche reírse bajo- ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 13: Inocent Movie.**

_Sakura Po´v_

-¿Una película? –Pregunto con cara de incredulidad.

-Etto… si… -Susurre bajito jugando con mis dedos- S—e que no la puedes ver demo… ¿La puedes escuchar no? –Murmure tratando de convencerlo

-… -Escuche como soltaba un suspiro, me sonrio con levedad y asistió- Bien… escuchemos la película…

Agrande aun más mi sonrisa y le bese en la comisura de los labios, este bateo la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y sonrio levemente, le dije que fuese a mi habitación y asistió, una ves estuvo arriba, salte con emoción, era tan lindo a veces, sabia que la película no le interesaba para nada, pero aun así la vería para acompañarme, eso me hacia completamente feliz, camine hacia la cocina con rapidez, mientras sacaba dos vasos, me di varias vueltas mientras buscaba una bandeja, una ves la encontré, deje los dos objetos hay y les vertí refresco, tantee mis mejillas mientras me quede parada en medio de la cocina, ¿De verdad le haría caso a Ino? ¿Tal loca me había vuelto? ¡¿Tan desesperada? … aunque pensándolo fríamente, solo era una película ¿No?...

-Bien, bien Sakura no pienses nada pervertido –Me murmure mientras iba a el living para buscar la dichosa película.

…Claro… eso es taann fácil… -Ironizo con voz displicente mi Inner.

-"Como siempre tu nunca ayudas cuando es necesario…" –Pensé suspirando, mire la película que estaba entre mis dedos, ladee la cabeza, no tenia nada de malo a simple vista.

Suspire pesadamente y tome le bandeja con los vasos puse la película en esta y subí las escaleras, una ves llegue a la habitación, encontré a Sasuke recostado en la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y respirando tranquilamente, parecía que estuviese durmiendo, sonreí de medio lado al verle, era ya un hombre, pero no podía evitar sentir ternura por el cuando su rostro no mostraba mas que una expresión de tranquilidad, lo mas seguro es que si se lo dijese me reprendería, me encogí de hombros y deje la bandeja en una cómoda cerca del televisor, tome le película mientras escuchaba el sonido que hacia Sasuke al sentarse en la cama, abrí el Dvd y metí el cd dentro de este, en los botones de la televisión puse "video" como siempre comenzaron los típicos ·no falsifique esta cinta, y bla bla bla·; voltee la cabeza y pude contemplar como Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de la cama al frente de la TV, ( A unos 50 cm realmente de esta…), con las piernas levemente abiertas y los brazos inclinados hacia atrás como soporte, ladee la cabeza, pensando en si hacerle caso a Ino o no.

-"¿Si o no?" –Le pregunte a mi Inner- "Esto pasaría como muy desvergonzado"

…. Ejem ejem te recuerdo que "casi" lo hicieron a ¿Qué viene eso de la vergüenza ahora? –Inquirió con tono burlesco.

-"Eh… pues…" –Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Suspire con fuerza mientras veía que Sasuke volteaba a mi dirección con una cara de extrañeza, con paso tembloroso me acerque a él con lentitud, trague saliva una ves delante de su cuerpo gire algo mas inquieta y me senté entre sus dos piernas, este emitió un leve quejido de sorpresa cuando lo hice, pero no dio signos de querer alejarme o recriminarme algo, simplemente siguió, en la misma posición con las manos apoyadas en el colchón levemente hacia atrás, entreabrió un poco mas las piernas y quede sentada en la cama, voltee a mirarlo y pude observar una sonrisa media burlesca y satisfecha en sus labios, me sonroje con levedad y voltee a mirar el aparato.

_**Oh- Emitió sorprendida- Que hermosa vista ¿No crees Koyo-sama?_

_-Lo es Kirara-dono- Respondió mirando a una hermosa chica de cabellos lilas y mirada agua-marina**_

La película comenzó con un hermoso paisaje y dos personas, una pareja, contemplándolo, le describí a Sasuke como eran los personajes, para que tuviese una leve idea de que es lo que estaba escuchando, durante unos 15 minutos donde la trama de la película ya se había dado a conocer, y después de explicar a el peli-azabache las escenas que no tenían audio o alguna cosa importante, me centre mirando el árido desierto de Suna y la "guerra" que se llevaba a cabo hay, entre unos cuerpos escuálidos y destrozados la cabeza de Kirara, la protagonista, que se hacia pasar por muerta para no salir mas perjudicada en su lamentable dedición, con lagrimas en los ojos miraba a su padre ya muerto y yaciente en el piso inerte; no podía negarlo la película me había atrapado, y al parecer a Sasuke también ya estaba sumamente concentrado escuchando la dichosa película, durante otros 20 minutos, llantos, una promesa de vengarse y la salida en busca de Koyo el prometido de la chica que se había ido antes de la guerra y estaba supuestamente "muerto", estaba tan encimada mirando que había olvidado los refrescos me levante y le ofrecí a Sasuke uno, este asistió mientras lo tomaba, después de unos momentos me devolvió el vaso, y yo aun parada bebí algo del mió escuchando la película, después de unos 5 minutos de pie y justo cuando Kirara pudo encontrar a Koyo en un agujero de serpientes atrapado, me volví a acercar a Sasuke me acomode otra ves entre las piernas de este, a comparación de antes, este se acomodo y deslizo sus manos por mi cintura, me sonroje levemente pero no voltee a mirarlo, baje la vista y mire mis rodillas sin observar las imágenes de la televisión, él era lindo cuando quería, me agradaba, pero como siempre era extraño, era Sasuke después de todo.

_**- Oh ¡Koyo-sama! –Grito emocionada y abrazando su cuello- Te extrañe tanto, Koyo-sama te amo._

_-K—kirara-dono… -Susurro bajito por lo débil que se encontraba aun así, devolvió el gesto y la envolvió con sus brazos- Yo también…_

_-¡Koyo-sama! –Volvió a gritar.**_

… ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Koyo Danko ¡Es tan guapo! –Chillo emocionada.

-"Si se parece a Sasuke-kun solo que es con los ojos verdes" –Pensé comprendida.

…. Uhmm… -Ladeo la cabeza- ¡No compares a Sasuke-kun con ese actor de cuarta! –Grito enfadada.

-"¡¿Y ahora que te pasa?" –Irritada fruncí el ceño al no comprenderla esta vez.

…Pues… ¡Sasuke-kun es mil veces mejor kukuku! –Replico con cierto tonillo perverso.

Baje la cabeza y negué sonriendo, al ver que tenia razón, fije mis ojos en las imágenes, Koyo y Kirara estaban en uno de los palacios que quedaba en pie de la familia Fugita, la chica al lado del muchacho lo miraba dormir tranquilamente y con los ojos entrecerrados, era una imagen tierna, después de varias partes donde Koyo salía recuperándose de sus heridas y en paseos con la chica en varios lugares, apareció una escena que llamo mi "atención". En donde los dos protagonistas estaban en unas termas mixtas, besándose, ese no era el punto, si no mas bien, los cuadros anexos que aparecían y se acercaban donde las manos del hombre tocaban a la chica de cabellos morados, me sonroje. 2 minutos después mi rostro ardió como el mismo infierno cuando los gemidos de Kirara se escuchaban en toda la habitación tan fuerte que pensé que habían subido el volumen a propósito, eso ya no era una de las películas donde muestran el principio para saber que pasara… eso era… eso era….

¡SEXO EXPLICITO!

¡Sabia que Ino-puerca me iba a engañar!

El cuerpo detrás mió, estaba tenso y a pesar de que yo sabia que Sasuke solo podía escuchar, ya que no pensaba ni de broma describir lo que veía, podía imaginarse exactamente lo que pasaba, sentí mi cuerpo hervir de rabia, furia, vergüenza y algo que no logre explicar, baje la cabeza tratando de no ver la dichosa pantalla, ¡Sasuke pensaría que era una pervertida!. Respire agitadamente intentando pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente creíble pero nada se venia a mi mente, apretó los ojos cuando escuche mas atentamente la película.

_**-Ahhh ahh Koyo-sama, Koyo-sama mas, mas –Gemía entre fuertes gemidos demasiado alto- uhhggg me gusta Koyo-sama._

_-Ahgg Kirara-dono –Gimió mientras la penetraba con fuerza, entre mas avanzaba todo las hormonas se podían hasta respirar**_

….. ¡! ¡¿PORQUE A MI? –Chillo mi inner comprendiendo mi desgracia.

Trague saliva otra vez, la iba a matar, la iba a descuartizar cuando la viera, la volvería un papel mural, ¡Me daba igual que estuviese embarazada esa cerda!, escuche el volumen de los gemidos aumentar y el tono de vos de los dos protagonistas se volvió mas morboso, el respeto se fue y la dulzura también, solo quedaba el sonido de suplicas por mas y el tono grueso de gracia del chico, Sasuke no emitía una sola palabra, estaba quieto y con suerte respiraba, ¡Kami mi suerte era maldita!, sentí mi corazón bombear con fuerza, lo peor de todo, era que quería… quería que Sasuke … cerré los ojos, demonios, ese era el problema ¡Yo era igual o mas pervertida que la película!

…. Jajaja si eso si, déjame te daré el empujón del día, eso esta muy caliente como para que tu mojigates le eche agua fría –Critico yo abrio los ojos sin entender.

Otra ves la misma sensación que sentí la otra ves me invadió, quede atrapada entre mi mente y mi cuerpo, en un espacio oscuro, me sonroje otra ves, en realidad también quería que me ayudara, mis manos se movieron y tomaron las que estaban aferradas firmemente en mi cintura, sin bacilar, entrelace los dedos en los del chico, una se levanto a la altura de mi pecho y la otra en mi muslo derecho ¿E-eso era excesivo?, pude sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse y bajar un poco su cabeza la cual choco con la parte trasera de mi nuca, sentí su respiración entre mis cabellos, me estremecí, ya en esa situación, mi cuerpo volvió a estar bajo mi mando, con mis manos donde las había dejado y ese calor abordarte en todo mi cuerpo.

…. ¡¿Qué mas quieres invitación? ¡Actúa joder! –Mascullo con furia al ver que no me movía.

Como un zumbido de rayos sentí los gemidos que provenían de la televisión sonar mas fuertes, lo mas probable solo una ilusión de mi mente que estaba asiendo que me excitara mas, trate de mover mas mi cuerpo pero esta ves fui yo la que quiso no hacer nada.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

Respire el aroma suave y delicado del cabello de Sakura, ya la película se había ido al drenaje pero no podía despreciar que los "sonidos" que producía el dicho aparato endemoniado, me habían hecho alterarme mas de lo debido, suspire y sentí el cuerpo que tenia apresado entre mis manos se tensaba, no sabia a que había venido esa reacción de ella de entrelazarme las manos y llevarlas hasta hay aunque sinceramente no era desagradable, prefería… tener el control yo, pude escuchar el estruendo fuerte entre el sonido de la película, lo mas seguro pasando de escena, deje de pensar en ella de una maldita ves.

-S-a-k-u-r-a –Silabe con tono bajo y ronco, este volvió a temblar- No sabia que te gustaban estas cosas…

-Y—yo no sabia… -Intento explicarse soltando mis manos y apoyándolas en la cama lo mas seguro para girarse, aun así no la deje.

Aferre mis dedos a la piel que tenia bajo estos, la peli-rosa emitió un leve gemido bien audible por la cercanía que tenia con ella, deslice mis dedos con cuidado sobre la tela de la polera de lino que llevaba, la minifalda que traía ayudaba mucho a que mis dedos tocaran mas piel de la que podía sentir, aun así, la oji-jade aferro sus manos a mis piernas arrugando la tela del pantalón que llevaba, sonreí, al final de cuentas, el que tenia el control de todo esto, era yo.

-Mmmm –Solté simplemente contra su oído.

Mis dedos jugaron con el contorno y el centro de sus pechos pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo cuando lo hacia, la mano que tenia en su muslo la puse en la cara interior de estos mientras con lentitud la fui acercando hasta el interior, la chica cerró las piernas con fuerza y bufe, puse mis labios cerca de su oído y respire con fuerza, sentir al cuerpo de Sakura temblar, era divertido y excitante al mismo tiempo, con mi lengua acaricie el lóbulo de su oreja mientras después de unos segundos lo mordía, era bastante… prismático estar "desde atrás", con lentitud mientras así eso abrí las piernas de la chica, esta ya no opuso resistencia ya que estaba concentrada tratando de no gemir, con algo de fuerza acaricie sus muslos luego el borde de su ropa interior hasta llegar al centro, el cuello de Sakura se estiro y gimió con fuerza, estaba algo mareado entre los gemidos de esta y la televisión, no sabia exactamente bien cual era cual, con calma baje mi mano de su pecho y la deslice bajo la tela acariciando su abdomen, después subir nuevamente hasta su pecho.

-S—sasuke-kun –Gimió entrecortado y con voz aterciopelada, gruñí.

Demonios como me encantaba su voz, como me gustaba el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de sus manos, me encantaba cuando lloraba, cuando me consola, cuando me mimaba, cuando dormía conmigo y cuando me acariciaba, me gustaba todo, me encantaba y me hacia sentir bien, en cierto grado me empezaba a dar algo de pánico, pánico porque no sabia que me gustasen esas cosas, porque, nunca había pensado que alguien podía ofrecérmelas aunque siempre estuvo hay esa persona. Con cuidado saque la ropa que traía en la parte de arriba esta simplemente obedeció y me ayudo en silencio mi mejilla estaba apoyada contra su cuello mientras mordía su hombro con fuerza…

_¿Seria otra ves jugar?_

_Simplemente… ¿Jugar?_

… _Sakura…_

Ya no quiero jugar más…

Gruñí enfadado esta ves, ya no escuchaba mas la película, lo mas seguro es que aya acabado, me pare de donde estaba asiendo que Sakura se tuviera que parar también la gire asiendo que su rostro quedase pegado a mi cuello, gire sobre mi eje para poder ponerla sobre la cama, no… no iba a jugar mas, no iba a negar que no me gustaba, es mas me parecía fascinante, pero, no era suficiente, ¿Cómo iba a ser suficiente? Como si yo…

-Sa…Sasuke-kun –Ronroneo contra mis labios mientras aferraba sus manos por debajo de mis brazos.

_Quiero verte…_

_Maldición… quiero verte… quiero verte susurrar mi nombre… quiero verte estremecerte con mis caricias… quiero…quiero verte _

_Sonreír…_

Bese con furia sus labios mientras flexionaba mis rodillas contra las piernas abiertas de esta para no aplastarla, mordí, lamí y devore su boca, no podía verla, no podía por mas que quisiese, me tenia conformar con sentirla, con tocarla, con escucharla, aunque verla me estuviese … abrí los ojos intentando con fallo captar algo… parpadee… ¿Qué era al final todo esto?... verla… nada me interesa ver fuera de esta casa, me da igual, no me importa… lo único que quiero es verla pero… al final ese jutsu…

_¿Me había prohibido verla… a __ella__? _

Deslice mis manos a el costado de su cadera, intentado disipar la furia que se acumulo contra mi mismo y contra Danzou, ahora tenia otra razón para escupir en sus huesos, suspire e inspire con fuerza cuando sentí los dedos de Sakura deslizarse desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen, ladee la cabeza con las mejillas rojas, demonios no sabia que es lo que tenia que estar pensado sinceramente, después de unos momentos lo único que pude notar es que ya estaba sin la camisa que lleva antes y la peli-rosa no llevaba ni la falda ni la polera de lino, solo estaba en ropa interior, esa eran las cosas que deseaba ver también…

-Sasuke-kun –Volvió a gemir con algo mas de fuerza.

Mis labios recorrieron su cuello, lo mordieron y lo lamieron, pase mis manos detrás de su espalda para quitarle el sujetador, después de unos intentos pude desabrocharlo y deslizar la prenda del cuerpo de la peli-rosa, puse sentir las manos de Sakura acariciarme el rostro, era relajante, aunque al mismo tiempo algo instintivamente excitante, mi cuerpo ardía, me pedía a gritos que la tomara en ese mismo segundo, hay, ahora, un ronco gemido grueso salio de mi garganta y me sentí avergonzado de mi mismo, la lengua de la oji-jade paseaba desde mi cuello hasta la mitad de mi pecho, era una sensación extraña, era suave y al mismo tiempo excitante.

-Sak—ura –Murmure con los dientes apretados.

-¿Hai Sasuke-kun? –Balbuceo separándose levemente de mí con un tono totalmente inocente y dulce.

-Grrr –Gruñí.

Demonios, demonios, demonios, porque tenia que usar ese tono de voz, ¿Inocente? Claro… era sensual y cautivador, como el llamado de una sirena. Levante su rostro con una mano y la bese con fuerza introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, esta algo tardía respondió con la misma intensidad, mis manos se movieron hasta sus pechos y comenzaron a acariciarlos, Sakura gimió contra el beso pero aun así no la deje separarse de mis labios, mis dedos se movieron inquietos sobre sus erguidos pezones, como podía la peli-rosa intentaba no arquear mas la espalda hacia atrás, suspire contra su rostro y deslice mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, primero lo bese con suavidad para después hacer que mis labios se movieran de una forma algo mas brusca sobre los mismo, el cuerpo de la oji-jade termino de arquearse, sonreí de medio lado, me encantaba todo lo que podía provocar en ella.

-Ma…Matte S—sasuke-kun watashi… (Espera Sasuke-kun yo…)-Susurro bajito yo cerré los ojos.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y volvió otra ves a subir mi cabeza, la bese levemente en los labios y luego dirigí mi boca a su oído, no valía la pena seguir asiéndola sentir mal por ser orgulloso, no podía perder nada, no estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella, porque ella… era exactamente… lo único que tenia.

-Sakura… -Musite bajo con tono suave y amable- Te quiero –Solté demasiado bajo, incluso si estaba en su oído, no se si me hubiese escuchado, me sonroje levemente.

¿Era idiota o estupido decirlo? No podía perder orgullo, ya no lo tenia, no podía dejarme dominar por la arrogancia, porque al final de cuentas ella se había vuelto mas importante que la misma, no podía negarme siempre, porque no estaba completamente seguro que mi vida fuera para siempre con ella; el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura se tenso y luego comenzó a gimotear, sentí como sus pechos se pegaban a mi tórax, asiendo que mi sonrojo y mi excitación volviesen a aumentar, pude escuchar como comenzaba a sollozar, suspire, pose mis labios sobre sus parpados y los bese saborear sus lagrimas, lamí mis labios, esta se acerco a mi oído después de eso.

-Arigato Sasuke-kun –Murmuro por lo bajo, negué con la cabeza y la volví a besar.

-No hay razón para dar las gracias, tonta –Farfulle con dulzura impropia.

Mis dedos se movieron hasta la altura de su espalda mientras la acariciaba, esta se apretó mas a mi y gimió, después de todo, en eso estábamos antes, sonreí y bate la cabeza hacia el lado, sentí las manos de Sakura posarse sobre mi pantalón, lascivo lo bajo ayudándola con mis pies apegándome mas a ella, esta vez gemimos los dos, era extraño, sabia que ahora podía dejar simplemente jugar, aunque me agradaba hacerlo antes, mordique el cuello de la peli-rosa con deleite mientras esta seguía gimiendo, era alucinante escucharla, después de unos momentos de seguir jugando entre nosotros los dos estábamos desnudos, ni como, ni cuando, importo, solamente el ahora.

-Ahgg ah Sasuke-kun –Balbuceo como pudo- ¡Ahh Sasuke-kun!

La chica se tenso y luego se relajo cuando llego al orgasmo, solo el primero, Saque mis dedos de su interior mientras la aprisionaba mas contra el colchón, sentía mi miembro arder, eso de ser adolescente, no ayudaba en nada, sentía que el olor de la peli-rosa estaba pegado a mi paladar e impregnado en mis pulmones excitándome aun mas, con fuerza me tomo del cuello y me beso, le correspondí al mismo instante que me acomodaba entre sus piernas, con cuidado aun si dejar de besarla, comencé a penetrarla, esta aferro sus dedos a mi espalda, cuanto agradecía que no tuviese las uñas largas, puse ambas manos en su rostro, apoyando mis codos en la cama, la termine de penetrar de golpe, gemí extrañado y sorprendido, por la sensación que eso me provocaba estar atrapado entre la cavidad de la chica era la sensación mas placentera que había sentido en mi vida, en comparación de mi el gemido de Sakura fue de dolor, suspire tratando de no perder los estribos en ese momento, bese la mejilla, la nariz y los labios de ella intentando calmarla, sabia que era virgen, si de algo no dudaba, era de eso, y solo yo sabia cuando lo agradecía, agradecía que fuera yo y no otra persona, solamente yo.

-Shhh –Sisee con suavidad para tranquilizarla- Calma… no llores…

-G—gomen –Susurro compungida, reprimiendo unos sollozos.

-Ie, tranquila ya pasara –Bese la punta de su nariz y esta sonrio entre llantos, lo sabia por la suave risa que escuche.

Después de unos momentos en que la peli-rosa comenzó a erguir el cuerpo hacia mi, comprendí que ya no le molestaba tanto mi intromisión en su cuerpo, enredo las piernas en mi cadera, volvimos a gemir al unísono, todo… todo era tan nuevo, pero excitante y placentero, con algo de lentitud lo mas controlada que podía, comencé a embestirla, los gemidos de la chica llenaron el silencio que ahora secundaba la habitación, bese sus hombros tratando de no gemir demasiado fuerte, unos segundos después del vaivén, mi cuerpo exigió con alegoría mas rapidez, y así los hice con mas profundidad y mas fuerza comencé a penetrarla, la peli-rosa apretó con mas fuerza aun sus piernas y sus manos.

-A—ahmmm ahh Sas-sasuke-kun –Gimoteo, su respiración era en extremo agitada- Sa—sasuke-kun

-Uhgg Sakura –Estire mi cuello hasta besar su mentón mientras a cada segundo la fuerza de las embestidas subía.

Después de unos minutos con el mismo vaivén, un grito cortante seco y ronco de parte de Sakura corto el ambiente cuando llego al orgasmo, mi cuerpo ardía con furia y sentía mi rostro arder, mi respiración se había echo mas irregular y tenia un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, gemí con ansiedad mientras sentía acercarme las el orgasmo, dos embestidas mas y sentí mi garganta roer con fuerza con gemido alto cuando alcance el climas pocos momentos después que la peli-rosa, Sakura soltó mis caderas y me abrazo, puse mi rostro contra sus pechos intentando recuperar la respiración, esta hacia lo mismo. Después de unos minutos levante mi cabeza y me acomode a la espalda de la chica, abrí las mantas de la cama y nos cubrí con ella ya que el calor que sentíamos segundos antes empezaba a disminuir por la noche fría que había ese día, vacilante la chica se giro, dio un fuerte suspiro y volvió a acomodarse en mis brazos la rodé con estos abrazando su cintura y su espalda, mis dedos se movieron con suavidad sobre la ultima.

-Sasuke-kun –Ronroneo contra mi cuello.

-¿Hmm? –"Emití" algo encimado mientras seguía sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mió.

-Ai Shiteru –Mascullo con un tono dulce y calido, sonreí de medio lado, baje mi cabeza y la bese.

Sinceramente podía decir que ahora quería, quería me lo dijese siempre, porque si eso indicaba que era mía, estaba todo bien, sentí ese sentimiento versado y agobiante de posesión cuando esta se acuno mas en mis brazos, era extraño, como si tuviera la necesidad de tenerla siempre hay, así, sobretodo, alejada de ese Hyuga, suspire contra su cabello.

-Sakura –Llame por lo bajo, esta alzo la cabeza- Tú…

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto, ahora notaba que al igual que mi voz, sonaba algo ronca.

-Hmm pues… hmm –Me sonroje con levedad, sinceramente abecés era un crió, lo admitía- Ehmm…

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Musito con extrañeza, dio un largo suspiro mientras ponía una mueca de nerviosismo.

-… -Rendido por no encontrar la palabra, la abrase con más fuerza, esta puso sus manos en mis brazos y me beso la mejilla- Sakura –Esta emitió un "uhmm" en modo de contestación- ¿Eres mía? –Pregunte por lo bajo, muy bajo, algo avergonzado.

-Sasuke-kun… -La escuche susurrar bajito también, luego río con gracia sin alzar su risa y me beso en los labios, le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad- Si –Susurro yo solo sonreí contra sus labios orgulloso- Pero… -Comenzó, alce una ceja.

-¿Pero? –Sise extrañado.

-Tú también eres mío –Viseo, pestañee aun a sabiendas de no ver, algo sorprendido, luego asentí, no me molestaba, no lo hacia, si ella era mía.

-No hay problema –Respondí con suavidad- Shinzakaii Motorou Sakura –Esta emitió un quejido de sorpresa y luego sentí sonreír sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello.

-Yo también Sasuke-kun… -Susurro con afabilidad- Siempre estaré contigo…

Eso era lo que deseaba…

_Sinceramente… eso quería… porque tú… flor de cerezo…_

Me enseñaste a ver la vida de otra manera…

_Y no la podría ver si ti._


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 14: Días de ¿Fuego?**

_Sakura Po´v_

Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras suspiraba, sentí el calor del sol quemar mi rostro levemente y decidí abrir los ojos, en una nube borrosa me fije en el techo, nada muy interesante, trate de memorizar lo que había pasado anoche, 6 segundos después mis mejillas ardieron con furia y voltee la cara.

-Sasuke-kun… -Musite muy bajo.

Este blandió una sonrisa al escucharme, me sonroje más, él estaba despierto girado hacia mí y su mano derecha estaba sobre mi cintura, la otra entrelazada con mi mano izquierda, se inclino levemente hacia mí y con simple cálculo me beso en los labios, después me abrazo de costado.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Pregunto con subidas su tono era pastoso y grave.

-B—bien –Murmure totalmente perdida- ¿Y t—ú?

-… -Sonrio con soma- Nunca había dormido tan bien.

Mi sonrojo no iba a desaparecer con las palabras y acciones de él, ya me había dado cuenta, escondí mi cabeza contra su pecho y respire el aroma a bosque que siempre tenia su cuerpo, este simplemente me siguió abrazando de con fuerza, ¿Lo habíamos hecho? ¿Había hecho el amor con Sasuke? ¡Kami-sama lo hice!.

… ¡! –Y hay había despertado mi Inner- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos con Sasuke-kun!

-"Kami… y—yo, yo kami, kami, kami" –Ni siquiera podía completar mis pensamientos estaba totalmente aturdida.

-¿Uhm? ¿Sakura? –Llamo yo alce la cabeza- ¿Por qué estas temblando?

-¿Ah? –Si sinceramente estaba temblando- Y—yo…

-¿Hm?

-¡POR KAMI SASUKE ME ACOSTE CONTIGO! –Grite perdiendo los nervios.

Sasuke lanzo una rizota cuando grite y alzo una ceja bastante incrédulo, después se recostó mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y volteo a mi dirección.

-Bueno… anoche hicimos el amor, creo que es lo mismo ¿no? –Soltó con ironía y sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡..! –Simplemente, no podía creerlo, observe el torso desnudo del azabache unos segundos me volví a sonrojar, después de unos segundos borro su sonrisa y su rostro se volvió serio.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Pregunto por lo bajo con tono ronco.

Parpadee sorprendida, tal ves esa fue la impresión que di, suspire y me volví a recostar abrazándolo, este no se movió simplemente quedo en la misma posición como esperando, bese la comisura de sus labios y después sus parpados, el azabache paso sus manos sobre mi espalda, el rose de su piel con la mía me hizo estremecer.

-N—no, no me arrepiento Sasuke-kun –Sisee por lo bajo recargando mi mejilla contra la suya.

-…-Deslizo sus dedos para pasarlo a través de mis cabellos y beso mi nuca- Me alegro.

Sonreí algo extrañada, ¿Alguna ves iba a pensar algo así en mi vida? ¿Qué iba estar así con _él_?, era extraño, muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo calido, la increíble frialdad de carácter y del cuerpo del Uchiha de apoco había ido bajando, y ahora simplemente podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo abarcando el mió, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho con él, es mas… era lo que siempre había querido.

-…-Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Sakura? –Pregunto al sentir que me levantaba de golpe.

-¡Maldición son las 11 de la mañana! –Chille, ¡No había ido al hospital! ¡Me había dormido!

-Hmp –Soltó con frialdad, temblé, era como volver al pasado- De todas formas no iba a ir.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? –Ese día estaba demasiado alterada.

-No te moverás de aquí –Con precisión tomo mi muñeca y me jalo a la cama otra ves quede recostada entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro- Te quedaras conmigo –Susurro mi sonrojo volvió a aparecer.

-D—demo Sasuke-kun –Me queje apenada- Tsunade-sama me matara…

-Esa vieja… no la tomes en cuenta –Siseo con aburrimiento al nombrar.

-N—no le digas así… -Dije con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hmp

Aun así después de la mueca de diversión en su rostro se volvió a recostar junto conmigo, suspire resignada, ya no había ido al hospital y simplemente ya vería como me las arreglaría mañana para dar las correspondientes explicaciones para no haber asistido a mi turno en el hospital, alce los ojos levemente para observar a el chico, este tenia una expresión neutra y solo recargaba su mejilla contra la almohada mientras me apretaba con su cuerpo…

-Es… extraño –Emití por lo bajo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto susurrante.

-Uh… pu—es esto… -Toque su pecho con un dedo, este ladeo la cabeza hacia mi dirección.

-¿A que estemos `así´? –Musito con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-S—si ya… ya sabes… yo uhm... –Me volví a sonrojar y pegue mi cara a su costado- S…siempre eh… estado enamorada a de ti y e—es como un sueño…

-¿Tan alto me tenias Sakura? –Expreso acariciando con las yemas de los dedos mi brazo, yo asentí algo cohibida- No lo hagas… no… valgo tanto… -Murmuro con tono bajo.

-De—mo para mi era… es importante –Levante el rostro y me apoye en mis codos acercando mis labios a los de él.

-Gracias –Susurro muy bajo irguiéndose hacia delante y besándome.

* * *

_Sasuke Po`v_

Bostece algo aburrido mientras sentía la brisa del aire pasar por mi rostro, estaba en el patio trasero después de comer, Sakura me había despechado de la cocina para dejarla limpiar tranquila, volví a bostezar, si fuera por mi, me hubiese quedado en la cama todo el día, a pesar de que no era mi costumbre hacer eso, no me habría desagradado si podía estar con ella, tosí con algo de nerviosismo y negué con la cabeza ¿Por qué me estaba volviendo tan patético?... un leve calor golpeo mis mejillas y ladee la cabeza, lo de la noche anterior había sido…

-"Lo mejor de mi vida…" –Pensé pegando mis manos a el césped.

…Wooow claro que si –Salto la vos otra ves.

-"Hmp ya había mucho tiempo de paz" –Irritado corte algo del pasto y lo deslice entre mis dedos.

… ¡Ja! Solo estoy corroborando lo obvio… hablando de eso… -Siseo en tono misterioso.

-Sasuke-kun –Llamo una voz a mi lado, gire la cabeza hacia esa dirección- Toma –Entre mis manos puso una tasa que estaba caliente.

-¿Té? –Musite alzando una ceja, por el olor característico de este, lo podía notar, era muy penetrante y recorrió mis pulmones con facilidad.

-Si, té negro, lo encontré en la cocina, estaba buscando algunas cosas pero no hay mucho en la alacena –Se rió por lo bajo y escuche un sorbo, ella también tenia uno.

-Eso creo… hace un buen rato no vas a el mercando –Murmure sin importancia.

-Hai… es que… hay mucho trabajo en el hospital –Respondió sentándose a mi lado mientras pegaba su rostro a mi hombro derecho, me sonroje un poco y bebí el té tratando de no tomarle importancia- Supongo que después iré… ya que no fui al hospital.

-Hmm… ¿Puedo ir contigo? –Esta levanto su cabeza de mi hombro.

-¿Eh?... –Susurro bajo después murmuro varias cosas mas incomprensibles- ¡Es verdad! Ya puedes salir de aquí…

-Pues… si… Sakura –Llame después de terminar de beber el contenido de la tasa- Sobre todo esto…¿Por qué me han dado el rango de Anbu?

-Oh eso… -Siseo- Es porque cuando los Anbu salen de su cargo por alguna enfermedad reciben una remuneración, es decir Tsunade-sama me da a mi un dinero que es lo mismo que ganarías siendo Anbu, lo puedes usar en lo que quieras aunque… por lo que se eso será en unos dos meses mas, pero ya estas registrado en las base de la Ne Anbu.

-¿La Ne Anbu? –Musite eso no lo conocía, por lo menos no demasiado bien.

-Es la raíz de la Anbu… donde… -Trago saliva sonoramente- P—pues donde estaba….

-Danzou –Concluí por ella esta respondió un si muy bajo- Entiendo…

-P—pero ahora la Ne esta a cargo de la Hokage así que no hay de que preocuparse… -Dijo tratando de alegrar el tono y algo rápido.

-Lo se –Puse una mano sobre su cabeza y la moví sobre esta- No te preocupes ya no importa.

-H—hai… -Farfullo bajito, yo solo sonreí de medio lado sacando mi mano de su cabeza.

Acerque mis pulgares a su rostro con solo memoria choque mis dedos contra su cuello, subí los mismo hasta pasarlos sobre sus labios, sentí el cuerpo de Sakura tensarse cuando la toque sonreí de medio lado y me incline un poco hacia ella, pose sobre sus labios un leve beso y esta sonrio cuando me separe la curvatura de sus labios hizo una sonrisa perfecta, o por lo menos eso sentí al contacto de mis yemas contra estos; suspire, frustrado y luego quite mi mano de su cara.

-¿Qu—e pasa Sasuke-kun? –Susurro dudosa.

-Uhmm… pues –Volví a poner dos dedos sobre sus labios- Sonríe –Musite por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto contra mis dedos, su aliento rozo estos y me tense un poco.

-Por favor… -Pedí muy bajo. Escuche un risa leve de esta y contra mis dedos sus labios se figuraron en una sonrisa, suspire y sonreí un poco también con algo de tristeza, esta pareció notarlo y paso sus manos sobre mi brazo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede? –Siguió insistiendo, mordí mi labio inferior.

-La verdad… –Comencé sin quitar la sonrisa- Quiero… quiero verte sonreír, quiero… verte… –Murmure con los dientes apretados algo frustrado.

-Sasuke… -Los delicados brazos de ella me rodearon por completo, solamente puse rostro contra su cabello, y aspire su aroma, siempre que lo hacia me sentía mas tranquilo.

-Es… ¿Raro no? –Pregunte contra su cuello- A veces… llego a pensar que… antes era cuando realmente no veía…

-¿Eh?

-Realmente… quiero verte –Apreté mis labios contra su cuello con fracción esta se estremeció.

-… -Se separo un poco de mi y puso mi rostro entre sus dos manos- Si… si pudieras ver con mis ojos… si tan solo… -Beso mis parpados y temblé, no solo por su contacto si no por sus palabras- Si tan solo… pudiera ayudarte…

-Ya haces demasiado por mi –Murmure contra su iodo.

La peli-rosa se acomodo entre mis brazos y deslice mis manos por su espalda y su cintura, la aprese con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, seguía sin entender, lo intentaba pero… no podía ¿Por qué me sentía relajado a su lado? ¿Por qué me gustaba?... antes, apreté los labios, antes ¿Qué era hace años atrás?. Oprimí los ojos con pesadez, antes…

…Antes era igual, solo que no lo recuerdas –Musito la voz con tono serio, por primera ves.

-"¿Qué dices ahora?" –Me pregunte a mi mismo frunciendo el ceño.

…El equipo 7, te hacia sentir, que tenias una familia… no lo recuerdas, pero es así –Mascullo.

-"Él idiota… de Naruto… Kakashi… Sakura…para mi…eran…" –Maldecí por lo bajo y me reí de mi misma ironía, con pena de mi mismo.

Trague con dificultad la ultima palabra que intente decir, y desvié mis pensamientos a otro lado de manera inútil, suspire contra el cuello de la oji-jade y le di un leve beso en este rozando mis labios con su fina piel, esta bajo la cabeza un poco de donde me mantenía abraso y me beso con delicadeza en los labios, le correspondí con suavidad, no forcé el beso a mas, quería… necesitaba eso ahora, tranquilidad, estar… así con ella. Después de unos momentos así, separe mis labios y los puse sobre su oído, lamí su lóbulo con suavidad y apreté su cintura contra mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero… -Farfulle con tono muy leve para luego poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Sasuke-kun… -Su tono sonaba triste, me odie otra vez por hacerla sentir mal por mi culpa.

-Ie Sakura… ya te dije que no estés triste por mi… -Bese su mentón- Solo… es algo frustrante.

-Lo se… -Respondió de inmediato, con algo mas de seriedad- Lo se… solo… e—es algo egoísta pero… de cierta manera… fue bueno.

-¿Bueno?

-S—si… porque… pudiste –Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas la junto con el rostro de ella, sentí el calor de las suyas- Pudiste… quererme… me vist—e con… los ojos del corazón…-Murmuro bajito y con pena.

-Con los ojos del amor… -Corregí para mi mismo mas que nada, esta emitió un quejido de sorprenda, apreté los ojos, en realidad si había sido bueno.

-Ai shiteru Sasuke-kun… Ai shiteru (Te amo)… -Expreso con dulzura, le sonreí un poco a modo de respuesta.

Solo por un segundo, supe que sonreía también, no le podía decir que la amaba también, pero… ella por ahora se conformaba con que la quisiera, tenia que ir dandome cuenta solo de esas cosas, pero si podía sentir esa presión placentera contra mi estomago y poder… recuperar las sonrisas que por años borre en su rostro, si podía verla así… si era por dentro de mi cuerpo, por dentro de mi corazón, me bastaba.

Y también solo por un momento, abrí los ojos solo por fisgoneo, por capricho… solo por un segundo mis ojos enfocaron el rostro de la chica con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo… solo un segundo, en el que mi corazón latió con fuerza y vértigo contra mi pecho ante el ángel que pude contemplar delante mió, hasta que el mismo comenzaba a abrir los ojos otra ves y mis ojos perdieron la visión de nuevo.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v_

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que había estado con Sasuke en el jardín trasero de la casa, mi corazón aun latía con fuerza al recordar sus palabras, todo… todo era como un sueño, sonreí sonrojada mientras veía al chico sentado en el sillón con la cabeza hacia el techo con una mueca de aburrimiento, eran las 5 de la tarde, pero aun así, el tiempo se me había hecho demasiado corto para relacionar todas las cosas que estaban pasando en esos momentos.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco…

¡Tic…. Tic…. Tic!

-Moshi moshi, Haruno al habla –Respondí contestando el aparato.

-_¿Sakura? _–Pregunto una voz bien conocida, temblé- _¿Sakura porque no has venido al hospital? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No hay ningún problema?_

-T—tsunade-sama… -Musite algo nerviosa- N—no yo… lo lamento por no haber ido pero… -Puse mi cerebro a funcionar a toda marcha mirando a los lados, lo único que encontré fue la cabeza de Sasuke gira hacia mi dirección- Sasuke-kun estaba enfermo así que… p—pues decidí quedarme a cuidarlo, lamento no haber avisado –Solté rápidamente, el azabache alzo una ceja y se toco la frente, luego lanzo una risa divertida pero muy baja, le mire con soma.

-_Oh… entiendo _–Dijo bastante incrédula-_ Bueno si era eso esta bien pero… _

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?

-_Necesito que vengas en dos días mas a las 3 p.m. en mi oficina _–Repuso con autoridad.

-Claro… pero ¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunto algo preocupada.

-_No, no te preocupes, solo necesito informarles algo –_Musito con seriedad.

-Comprendo ¿Quién mas ira? –Inquirí al escuchar el "informarles".

-_Todos los de tu generación mas Neji y Rock_ _Lee_ –Concluyo y mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar el nombre del Hyuga, ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin verlo.

-A—ah entiendo… entonces hay estaré –Asegure.

-_Esta bien… espero que Sasuke se recupere_ –Dijo y note cierto grado de burla en su voz- _Recuerda Sakura._

-¿Recordar que? –Exprese algo inquieta.

-_Mis nietos tienen que tener una madre casada_ –Y colgó

Tu-tu-tu…

Mi rostro ardió como el infierno cuando colgué el teléfono, ¡Esa mujer lo sabia todo!, lo que hacia la experiencia… después solté un bufido al ver que yo era tal ves, demasiado predecible, mordí mi labio y mire la hora en el reloj de la pared de enfrente.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –Pregunto de repente mientras me acercaba a él.

-No… no me dijo que es lo que sucedía –Respondí con aburrimiento.

-Ah… -Soltó simplemente.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia la pared como si fuese algo entretenido, mire la cocina y unos segundos después me di cuenta que aun no habíamos ido a comprar, puse una mueca de fastidio, no quería salir de casa, pero mi rutina era tan monótona casa-hospital hospital-casa, nada variable que era mejor salir en estas circunstancias a comprar algo que simplemente quedarse aquí.

-Ne Sasuke-kun –Llame este me volteo la cabeza hacia mi dirección enseguida.

-¿Hm? –Emitió con simpleza.

-¿Vamos a comprar? Después se hará mas tarde… -Propuse con tono bajo.

-Es verdad… pero… ¿Crees que sea bueno que valla? Digo… -Ladeo la cabeza- Yo dije que quería ir aunque… no se si es buena idea.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Musite alzando una ceja.

-Pues… me se ubicar aquí pero…a fuera no, solo seria un problema –Murmuro con simplicidad.

-No digas tonterías –Sonreí de medio lado y me apegue un poco mas a él.

-Pero…

-Ne, Sasuke-kun, no tienes excusa –Entrelace los dedos de mi mano derecha con los suyos y bese la parte exterior de su mano, pude observar como el rostro del oji-negro se sonrojaba- Yo te guiare, no me molesta.

-De—mo S…Sakura… solo te retrasaría –Farfullo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué importa? –Solté con fingida molestia.

-… -Se acerco un poco mas a mi y beso la punta mi nariz, ahora la que estaba completamente roja, era yo- Molesta.

-Sasuke-kun… -Hice un puchero junto con tono de pena.

-Hmm –Poso sus dedos sobre mi rostro y sonrio, era como si pudiera leer mi expresión con sus dedos.

-¿Desarrollando el tacto? –Curiosee divertida.

-Corroborando –Musito yo ladee la cabeza sin entender y lance un `¿eh´- Ya sabia que tenias esa expresión, solo lo corroboraba –Explico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Tan obvia soy? –Reí por lo bajo este medito un poco.

-Bueno… un poco, pero… simplemente lo sabia –Siseo, entrecerré los ojos y le bese en los labios este puso una mueca de sorpresa.

-Si no puedes ver, tiene sus ventajas –Dije divertida- Puedo hacer eso –Él iba a hablar otra ves y lo volví a besar y me separe de él con rapidez.

-Uhmm… Sakura –Murmuro algo nervioso, lo podía notar por el movimiento de sus manos contra sus rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte sonriendo grandemente.

-Mmm… puedes… -Desvió la cabeza hacia al lado y se sonrojo un poco- Puedes ¿Hacerlo otra ves?

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué cosa? –Indague algo sorprendida por lo tierno que se veía haciendo eso.

-Tonta… -Susurro bajito, aun así lo escuche, y me reí algo nerviosa, deslizo un pulgar por sus labios, abrí la boca y comprendí.

-¿No sabes en que posición estoy que no lo haces tú? –Masculle divertida, este hizo un ademán de indignación y desvió otra ves la cara un tanto sonrojado.

-Si lo se -Ahora yo parpadee desentendida otra vez.

-¿Y entonces porq- -Me calle de golpe y sonreí grandemente.

Sasuke al final de cuentas, estaba viviendo cosas que quiso hacer de niño, lo había entendido ahora, era lindo, muy lindo, me levante del sillón y me pare enfrente de él, le acaricie el puente de la nariz con cuidado después deslice mi pulgar desde su frente hasta su mentón, este puso una expresión de relajación mientras lo hacia y se dejo llevar por la caricia, incline mi rostro y bese con un leve rose sus labios, con suavidad y calma, los labios del azabache eran finos y suaves, sabían a un leve cacao amargo que era totalmente adictivo, las manos de Sasuke se entrelazaron detrás de mi cabeza para profundizar el beso, aun erguida le seguí el juego, sintiendo como su lengua entraba en mi boca con delicadeza y jugaba con la mía, el Uchiha siempre era… una mezcla de dulzura y pasión que no combinaban demasiado bien, no sabia por cual dejarme llevar y en que situaciones tomarlas, me tome le libertad de separar nuestros labios y él emitió un gruñido de desaprobación, bese su mejilla derecha, mientras, incluso algo incrédula observe un mohín de pena en el rostro del peli-azabache.

-Jajaja Sasuke-kun –Me reí con algo de fuerza, pero con ternura, este bufo aun mas fastidiado- Sasuke-kun eres tan mono.

-Eso no se le dice a los chicos… -Musito algo frustrado y apretando sus manos contra mi cabello pero sin hacerme daño.

-Ne… Sasuke-kun –Este lanzo un quejido y le bese la frente, volvió a gruñir- No sabia…

-¿Hmp? ¿No sabias que? –Soltó con algo de indignación.

-Que te gustaba que te mimaran –El rostro pálido de Sasuke se cubrió de rojo y saco sus manos de mi cabello para girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

….Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –Chillo completamente emocionada de cómo estaba yo, mi Inner.

-"Sasuke-kun se ve tan lindo así" –Pensé ilusionada viéndolo, quería tomarle una fotografía.

-Hmp Sakura –Me llamo le mire bateando la cabeza hacia donde el miraba- ¿No íbamos a ir a comprar?

-Ah… ¡Es verdad! –Exprese al recordarlo, eso había pasando totalmente por alto.

_Pero… ¿Qué importaba comprar si…_

_Tenias a un Uchiha sonrojado y haciendo mohines en tu casa?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 15: Comprando pasión.**

_Sasuke Po´v_

Apreté mis dedos resignado contra los de ella mientras caminábamos por el bosque que daba a Konoha, al final algo tarde habíamos salido de todas formas a comprar, chasque la lengua al darme cuenta que tenia que estar de la mano de Sakura para ir ahí, no es que me molestase su compañía, pero… nos verían todos, suspire otra ves mentalmente, como me gustaría ver.

-Sasuke-kun –Llamo su voz con suavidad.

-¿Hmm?

-Ie ie nada… -Se retracto con tono nervioso y siguió jalando de mi mano.

-Uhmm… -Solté con incredulidad.

Con aburrimiento escuche minutos después cuando habíamos salido del pequeño bosque para llegar al pueblo, mientras caminábamos por una superficie mas plana, podía escuchar los insistentes murmureos de la gente, entre mi poca capacidad de reaccionar ante eso, simplemente fruncí el ceño, la gente a mi alrededor hablaba, no podía determinar una posición especifica de cada una, me empezaba a marear entre el rápido paso de la peli-rosa y mi incertidumbre, mordí mi mejilla por dentro mientras apretaba mas los dedos contra los de la Haruno.

-Ne… Sasuke-kun… -Musito bajito la chica- Sasuke-kun… -Volvió a llamar.

-¿Mmmm? –Solté con algo de perturbación.

-Venga vamos… ten cuidado aquí, no te vallas a alejar de mi, llegamos al mercado –Pronuncio como una madre advirtiendo a su hijo.

-Si Oka-san… -Murmure con broma, esta se rió por lo bajo y jalo mi mano.

Seguimos caminando, y por lo que me entere aun no comprábamos nada, lo mas seguro que Sakura fuese de esas chicas que tardaban mucho en comprar, rodé los ojos, insistiendo en mi mente que había sido mala idea venir, pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada contra eso, 3,20 segundos después escuche un alarido de sorpresa de parte de la peli-rosa.

-¡Kyaaaa que guaayyy! –Chillo más o menos alto, alce una ceja.

_¿Estábamos en el mercado o en el centro comercial?_

-Hmm Sakura –Esta lanzo un leve "¿Eh?" algo desconcertado- ¿Qué es lo que viste? Y… ¿Exactamente donde estamos?

-Ajajaja ¿Yo? Ehh si… si vi algo bonito pero…

-Me lo imagino… -Murmure ironico- ¿Qué es tan bonito en el mercado?

-P—pues –Su mano se tense contra la mía- U-n… bueno eh… ¡Ah! ¡Es que hay unas frutillas hermosas por hay! –Bufe con incredulidad, varias personas comenzaban a murmura a nuestro lado.

-… -Pase mi mano libre por mi cabello- Sakura… ¿Puedes comprar lo que quieras rápido? No tenemos todo el día…

La chica volvió a reír con nerviosismo y pidió perdón en tono bajo, bueno, eso era aprovecharse de mi problema, pero como ella me cuidaba no podía hacer absolutamente nada, a mas que quisiera estar perdido una semana en el centro comercial por no saber donde estaba parado, la oji-jade entro a una tienda jalándome, una vos de mujer dio la bienvenida y se quedo con la palabra a medias, lo mas seguro por mi presencia en el lugar, diablos, seguía sintiendo algo… me sentía… ¿Vulnerable? Si vulnerable, esa era la palabra, no sabia que pasaba a mí alrededor, cuantas personas habían o donde estaba pisando, fruncí el ceño al sentirme otra ves mareado y apreté mas el agarre con Sakura.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun –Murmuro contra mi oído- No te dejare solo.

Inconscientemente mi cuerpo se relajo con esas cuatro palabras, asentí con la cabeza en dirección al suelo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella hacia eso en mi? Con… con simplemente decir algo, podía descolocarme, y volverme a centrar en un segundo, ladee la cabeza y trate de no pensar mas en eso, sin soltar mi mano la chica dio varias vueltas mas, comenzaba a hastiarme, entendía que podían haber cosas que le gustaran pero… ¿Eran necesarias tantas vueltas para ropa?.

-Aquí esta –Murmuro con tono alegre.

-¿Nos vamos? –Solté con impaciencia, incluso algo esperanzado.

-Jeje… Sasuke-kun no me puedo llevar algo sin probármelo –Volví a rodar los ojos bajo los parpados. ¿Por qué a mí?

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde están los probadores? –Pregunto en tono dulce.

-E—en el fondo señorita –Respondió nerviosa la persona que atendía.

-Gracias.

Y cuan si fuese un muñeco de trapo, seguí siendo jalado hacia donde ella quería, batee la cabeza, se probaría la dichosa ropa ¿Y nos iríamos verdad? ¿Verdad?, unos momentos después dejo de caminar y quedo en un sitio algo silenciosa, luego lanzo un `mmmm´ pensante y suspiro.

-Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí –Asentí y esta con algo de lentitud comenzó a soltar mi mano.

Apenas nuestros dedos se secaron una corriente fría atravesó mi columna vertebral, fruncí el ceño espantando, apreté los dientes solo un segundo de que nuestras manos no se tocaran mis sentidos se congelaron como si hubiese entrado en shock, trate de abrir la boca pero antes de eso con rapidez mi mano volvió a moverse y tomar la de la oji-jade antes de que llegara a su costado.

-No me sueltes –Musite con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿S—sasuke-kun? –Murmuro igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Y—yo… solo, solo no me sueltes –Argumente en tono pungido.

Con algo de fuerza apretó mas su agarre entre nuestros dedos y se acerco a mi, rozo sus labios disimuladamente contra la comisura de mis labios, en un rose armonioso y pasivo, ahora otra corriente atravesó mi cuerpo, pero de placer ante el tacto.

-No te soltare –Susurro.

Entramos al probador que era donde caíamos apenas los dos, la chica pego mi espalda a la pared y sin soltarme hizo un ruidito extraño, cerro la puerta del probador, suspire y la apegue un poco a mi.

-¿Qué es lo que te estas probando? –Pregunte alzando una ceja.

-U—na blusa… -Musito bajito.

Puse mis manos en su cadera y levante con cuidado el suéter que llevaba en esos momentos, esta lanzo un pequeño gritito de protesta, una vez retire la tela, quedo la parte de la misma entre nuestras manos entrelazadas, suspire, la solté con suavidad y tome la prenda.

-Uhmm no te puedes probar lo que sea que quieres con eso puesto… -Me defendí encogiéndome de hombros y recostándome en la pared otra ves.

-S—supongo… -Dijo en tono sorprendido.

Sonreí de medio lado, pensando detenidamente en algo que hace unos buenos días rondaba en mi cabeza, en realidad… ¿Qué era lo que había pesando hace unos días…?

…¡Las distintas formas de hacerle el amor a Sakura! –Chillo en modo de respuesta la muy conocida voz.

-"Hmp para algo que sirvas" –Relamí mis labios que estaban completamente secos.

Si eso era exactamente, aun sin… bueno llegar a más con ella, lo había pensado, joder ¿Qué esperaba? Era un adolescente y… bueno… mi imaginación aun sigue funcionando muy bien, una de las opciones que había rondado mi cabeza, era hacerlo en un lugar publico, y… ¿Qué mejor que esta?. Agrande aun mas mi sonrisa, oh… agradecía mi imaginación de ves en cuando.

-Y—ya esta Sasuke-kun –Murmuro bajito- ¿Me puedes devolver mi suéter? –Pregunto aun nerviosa.

-Creo… -Dije acercándome a ella otra vez.

* * *

_Sakura Po`v_

-¿Creo? –Solté alzando una ceja.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se pego al mió y volvió a retroceder apoyándose en la pared de concreto en la que estaba el probador, me tense por completo al sentir como sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda desnuda, sentí un leve escalofrió, pego mi torso al de él haciendo que mis pechos rozaran contra este, kami… ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando Sasuke?.

… Yo creo que lo mismo que tu querida –Respondió mi Inner sonriendo pervertidamente en mi mente.

-"¡Yo no estoy pensando nada!" –Chille mentalmente roja, y me di cuenta que si estaba pensando algo y no muy sano…

Yo estaba en la parte superior solo con el sujetador, y bueno… demonios… ¿A quien no le da morbo hacerlo en un vestidor?, diablos, era un pervertida, pero no lo podía evitar, teniendo a Sasuke y su cuerpo… su rostro, sus labios… sus manos… su…

… cof, cof creo que él pensó primero en la idea –Musito mi Inner

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba totalmente apoyada en el cuerpo del Uchiha, el cual tenia las manos sobre mi trasero y lo acariciaba levemente, me volvía a sonrojar, pero aun así no lo detuve ni dije nada sobre el tema, mas bien subí mis manos y las enrede en su fino cabello levantando su cabeza y besándolo, kami, sus labios eran tan adictitos, tan suaves, tan finos, tan… tan de él, me apreté mas contra su cuerpo olvidando donde estábamos, los labios de Sasuke se movieron con pasión contra los míos haciendo que la fricción de los mismos los hinchara levemente, lamió con su lengua la entrada de mi boca y la abrí , rápidamente comenzó a masajear mi lengua con la de él, el peli-azabache parecía un dios besando, era delicado pero pasional a la vez, apreté mas mis dedos en su cabello al sentir sus manos deslizarse por mi falda hasta mis glúteos.

-Uhmm Sakura –Ronroneo muy bajito casi inaudible contra mis labios.

Mis sentidos se quemaron como circuitos en mal estado al escucharlo, era un dios griego y lo tenia hay para mi, maldición, era una mujer con mucha, mucha suerte como la cerda decía, y ¡Como me gustaba serlo!. Los labios de Sasuke bajaron de mis labios, deslizando su lengua hasta mi cuello dejando un rastro de saliva, sentí mi pulso acelerarse y este sonrio contra mi piel, después bajo un poco mas y beso la parte al descubierto de mis pechos, temblé levemente, después sus manos subieron a el borde del sujetador y lo bajo, solo un poco dejando mis pezones al descubierto, mi piel ardió antes de tiempo otra ves, los labios de Sasuke se enroscaron en mi pezón y me apretó mas contra el, pude sentir su creciente excitación contra mi vientre, demonios, ¿Dónde estábamos?.

-Ah—h S—sasuke-kun –Gemí lo mas bajo posible, en respuesta mordisqueo mas mi pezón y luego paso a el otro, fruncí el ceño tratando de no gemir mas alto.

Quite las manos de su cabello y la puse cerca de mi boca, reprimí mis gemidos mordiendo la piel de estas, después el oji-negro giro sobre su eje y me dejo apoyada en la pared, el frió concreto se pego a mi espalda y temblé levemente, cerré los ojos con fuerza, la boca del chico subió a mi oído.

-Creo que si te giras es mas fácil –Murmuro bajito contra este temblé con sorpresa.

-¿Q—que? –Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una media sonrisa, obviamente sabia de que hablaba pero…

…Tú se buena y obedece, porque si no, no terminaran muy rápido linda –Argumento con tono sabio y critica, como una anciana.

Trague saliva y asentí, primero quite mis manos de mi boca y lo bese, él correspondió enseguida mordisqueando mis labios, separe mis labios y totalmente roja me gire pegando mis manos a la pared, mi cuerpo estaba tenso pero aun así estaba ansiosa, suspire mentalmente, las manos del azabache acariciaron el contorno de mi cadera y después bajo hasta el corte de la falda subiéndola y en el transcurso acariciándola con sus manos, volví a tragar saliva, sin hacer nada aun Sasuke deslizo sus dedos por mis bragas mordí mi labio inferior, oh… kami que difícil era no gritar en esos momentos, cuan experto fuese con solo unos leves movimientos me sentí en un cielo demasiado distante, apreté los dientes, escuche gruñir levemente a Sasuke y después apegarse un poco a mi su mano derecha se posiciono en mi cadera y la otra en el contorno de mi trasero.

-Diablos… me vuelves loco Sakura –Gruñí inclinado levemente hacia mí, con voz ronca y ¿Sexy?, no lo se era mucho más que eso; con su mano aparto mi ropa interior.

Solamente sentí un leve dolor en un principio, mordí mi labio de tal forma que creí que lo iba a cortar, mi mente repetía "Demonios, demonios" como una enferma, y lo estaba era doloroso y a la misma ves placentero, gemir, diablos deseaba gemir con todas mis fuerzas, sentí un leve peso de parte del cuerpo de Sasuke inclinarse un poco hacia el mió, fruncí el ceño con dolor apretando mis uñas en la pared, gemí bajo, mi cuerpo había quedado narcotizado por el placer, si tan solo…. Si tan solo pudiera.

-S—sasuke-kun –Gemí manteniendo el tono bajo- Ag—hh ah…

-Uhgg –Soltó con su tono bajo tratando de no abrir la boca.

Mis piernas temblaron, nunca me imagine en una situación así, era demasiado … morboso, pero aun así, excitante, y mas aun cuando recordé el hecho de estar en un lugar publico ¿Y si entraba alguien?; olvide el hecho cuando las manos de Sasuke me sujetaron a tiempo para no perder el equilibrio, mi cuerpo empezaba a disfrutar la invasión, antes extraña, del azabache, trague saliva contraída, sentía el miembro de Sasuke entrar y salir de mi con saña y rapidez en un movimiento demasiado ritmito y placentero, pegue mi frente a la pared, quería olvidar donde estaba mas no podía.

-Ahha—a –Gemí un poco mas alto, mientras sentía un calor vertiginoso por el cuerpo.

Solo unos momentos mas y me sentí en el aire, mis piernas volvieron a temblar mas aun así me quede haciendo "equilibrio", momentos en los que agradecía tener resistencia, Sasuke siguió penetrándome unos segundos mas hasta que el también llego al clímax, aun así no nos movimos, la posición en la que yo estaba no era la mejor de todas, trague aire tratando de recuperarme, el azabache tomaba grandes bocadas igualmente, entre esas cuatros paredes, me sentí totalmente sofocada, él se separo de mi retirándose de mi cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un pequeño suspiro, me sentí mareada, y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente, después de unos momentos, Sasuke tomo de mi cadera y me giro pegándome a él, contra la pared, sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y arreglo mi falda, beso con lentitud mis labios, aun se me hacia sorprendente que él estuviese ciego, hacia las cosas tan perfectamente bien, que era casi imposible saber si era así o no.

-Eso fue… -Murmuro bajito contra mis labios, dejándome terminar incluso mi propio pensamiento.

-Genial… -Susurro volviéndolo a besar, si no fuera por que llevábamos un buen rato hay, juraba que volveria a hacerlo.

-S—sakura –Musito entre el beso- Sa—kura…

-¿Hmm? –Emití separándome un poco de él.

-Debemos irnos… nadie creerá que demoras tanto probándote una blusa –Explico sonriendo altivo, me acomode rápidamente mi ropa escuchándolo.

O si eso era muy cierto...

_¿Dónde se metía el topo que no comparte su secreto de ves en cuando?_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke Po`v

Cinco minutos después salíamos de la "increíble" tienda, ya que empezaban a gustarme bastante, sobretodo si tenían probadores, Sakura estaba tensa y caminaba a paso escuálido, con la dichosa blusa en la otra mano derecha y apretando sus dedos aun un poco temblorosos entre los míos, ya no me sentía tan estupido así, ladee la cabeza, iría a comprar con ella mas seguido, definitivamente.

-Y...yo creo que mejor compramos rápido las cosas para la casa –Murmuro con tono nervioso.

-Si… supongo –Musite divertido al notar lo nerviosa que estaba aun.

No lo iba a negar, sinceramente "esa" clase de penetración, si me agradaba, y mas de lo que pensaba, chasque la lengua, bien, lo admitía, mis hormonas estaban demasiado revolucionadas y con Sakura a mi lado, no ayudaba demasiado al control, es que ella era tan… provocativa, estrecha, sexy y deliciosa que … ¿Ehhm?... me golpe mentalmente.

…. ¿Quien esta hoy en casa? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? O ¿Hormonas Uchiha? –Burlo con sarcasmo

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar, ni idea donde estábamos exactamente porque si habían puestos para comprar enseres, entre tanto comprábamos, me cargaba de bolsas de apoco, me pareció un poco cómico, para mi propia desgracia, pues ahora sabia que aunque no era ropa ni zapatos, esas cosas para la casa si pesaban, según Sakura, entramos a la ultima tienda, después de cerca de media hora.

-Sasuke-kun… -Me llamo gire a su dirección- ¿Te gusta el helado?

-¿De que? –Pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Uhmmm hay chocolate, frutos del bosque, vainilla y menta –Murmuro bajito.

-Chocolate –Respondí, esta se rió por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad? –Soltó algo incrédula.

-Si… -Ladee la cabeza- Dije que soportaba el dulce, prefiero lo amargo pero no quiere decir que no lo coma S-a-k-u-r-a –Silabe, esta me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

Para mi suerte, que no sabia si podía tener mucho mas hoy, salimos del lugar después de eso, con paso relajado caminamos hasta la casa, me sentí mas aliviado al no escuchar el barbullo de la gente ni sentir el olor de mezcla de comidas, limpiador de piso y plástico que había en el lugar donde estábamos antes, ahora solo podía oler la madera y algunos pinos, mucho mas agradable, para alguien que paso la mayoría de su vida, acampando en cualquier lugar, era mas aceptable que nada. Una ves llegamos a casa, Sakura soltó mi mano y ingresó, dentro comenzó a ordenar todas las cosas que traíamos, suspire, mejor dicho que traía.

Media hora después, de que ella diera muchas vueltas y hablara solo un poco sobre alguna que otra cosa, decidió quedarse tranquila y sentarse en el sofá dando un fuerte suspiro, me senté a su lado mientras esta al momento se aferro a mi costado poniendo sus manos entrelazado mi abdomen, sonreí de medio lado y puse mi mejilla contra su cabello ¿Se vería eso un poco de comercial? Si… era lo más probable.

-Estoy muerta –Musito con tono vago y cansino.

-Me imagino… -Dije entre burla e ironía, esta escondió su cara entre mi cuello.

-Tonto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso… e—n en un lugar publico? –Pregunto sacando el tema que había evitado largo rato.

-¿No te gusto acaso? –Pregunte alzando una ceja divertido.

-S—si pe—ero no me lo pensé de ti –Murmuro bajito con tono vergonzoso.

-Pues ya ves que aun tengo muchas sorpresas –Sonreí con altanería.

Sakura se inclino un poco y me beso, apreté su cintura con mis manos y le correspondí, joder… ¿Qué tenían sus labios que los hacían tan adictivos?, ignore mi pregunta y me fue por el sentido de "Hay que buscar las respuestas" y los bese con lentitud, a decir verdad adoraba besarla, tenia una textura dulce y era relajante al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que no tenia la intención, mi cuerpo se dejo guiar por el acto y la recosté levemente en el sillón, malditas hormonas… ¿Un poco no bastaba acaso?

…. Y te sigues hablando solo ¿Verdad que estas loco? –Pregunto con alegoría y burlonamente.

-"Pues si fueras inteligente responderías, no tengo a nadie mas a quien preguntarle" –Si hablar con mi mente era caso perdido.

… Te respondo: La estas desnudando _otra vez _¿Verdad que eso responde la pregunta? –Contesto ironico y reaccione de repente.

¡Diablos! Era verdad, mis manos estaba acariciando la piel de su abdomen y mis labios estaban en su cuello, ¿Qué acaso no tenia autocontrol?... eso también, tenía que dejar de hacerme preguntas a mi mismo, hormonas o no, daba igual, me encantaba poder tocarla, poder sentirla y poder hacerla gemir. Adoraba todo lo que podía hacer que ella sintiera.

-S…sasuke-kun –Susurro mientras tomaba mis cabellos entre sus dedos- Espera… espera un poco.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte frunciendo

-P—pues –Trato de decir.

-¿Qué excusa quieres poner? –Alce una ceja y puse cara de sospecha.

-E—es que yo… -Guardo silencio unos momentos- ¡Me quiero bañar! Si eso… quiero bañarme.

-Ahhh era eso –Dije pensante.

-¡Si era eso! –Lanzo en tono más o menos alto.

Bien… no es que fuese mal pensado, pero… ¿Por qué el baño también me traía memorias de mis fantasías?... es mas ¿Qué parte de la casa no lo hacia?, rodé los ojos mentalmente, demonios, que pervertido que era, pero, ya que me daban la oportunidad, no creo que alguien la iba a rechazar, sobretodo yo.

-A mi me parece bien –Susurre separándome un poco de ella.

-Si… gracias por entender –Musito aliviada, oh… claro no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Hablando de baños –Comencé.

-¿Uhmm?

-Creo que yo también necesito uno… -Dije indirectamente.

-Tranquilo, terminare rápido después te puedes bañar –Murmuro sin captar mi intención, creo.

-¡Hmp! Mejor haremos algo mas productivo –Tome de su mano y la levante del sillón, comenzando a caminar al segundo piso.

-¿D—de que estas hablando Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto nerviosa pero aun así no se detuvo.

-Ahorraremos agua –Sisee divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Nos bañamos juntos –Ordene mas que otra cosa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 16: 1, 2, 3,¡4! ¿Intrusos?**

_Sakura Po´v_

-¿N—ani?

Apenas pude pronunciar eso mientras aun subíamos las escaleras, fije mi vista hacia la espalda de Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que él había dicho?

…Algo sobre una ideología biológica y ayuda al planeta, algo así como…. ¿Ahorrar agua? –Farfullo mi Inner sonriendo morbosa.

-"Oh… kami, no otra ves, o no… ¡¿Quién es este Sasuke?" –Chille en mi mente, alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo y ver como abría la puerta de mi habitación.

…¿Uh? ¿Importa la respuesta? –Musito en el mismo tono.

Pestañee nerviosa, ni siquiera podía mover los labios para decirle que no, porque sinceramente, no iba a negar que me gustaba, suspire mentalmente, sinceramente ya me había vuelto loca, pude notar las baldosas del frió piso en mis pies, mire el suelo y me los escalones, repasemos ¿Qué acababa de decir Sasuke exactamente? Me sonroje al ver que ya estábamos en el baño, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke supiera tan bien la ubicación de todo?, mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente cuando los dedos del azabache se deslizaron por mi cuello.

-Venga, después te dejo descansar –Murmuro contra mi oído con voz ronca y algo burla.

-S—sasuke…. –Musite completamente roja.

El chico se giro y abrio la llave del agua caliente, pude ver el vapor salir de la misma, mordí mi labio inferior, kami, kami, kami ¿De verdad estaba ciego?, ¿De verdad ese era Sasuke?. Intente en vano relajarme lo que mas pude, mi intento de parecer reacia a la invitación del Uchiha desapareció cuando comenzó a desnudarse, mis mejillas volvieron a arder, ¡Por favor! ¡Era un dios en mi baño! ¡¿Quién estaba tan loco para resistir eso?, solté aire de golpe y voltee los ojos hacia otro lado, resignada, comencé a desvestirme también, una ves lo hice, los dedos de Sasuke se entrelazaron en mi muñeca y me empujo a la bañera.

-"No mires, no mires, kami, kami ayúdame, no mires ¡JODER!" –Apreté los ojos con fuerza.

-No estés tan tensa S-a-k-u-r-a –Deletreo cerca de mis labios.

-"¡¿Y tú te piensas que eso ayuda?" –Gruñí en mis pensamientos embobada.

El agua tibia choco contra nuestros cuerpos con fuerza en el chorro de la regadera, mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, como si estuviera congelada, los labios de Sasuke se deslizaron por mi cuello aun en la misma posición en la que habíamos comenzado, tragué saliva, sus besos eran suaves y el agua hacia que fueran como pequeños choques eléctricos entre sus labios y sus dientes en la piel de mi cuello.

-S—sasuke-kun –Gemí con los dientes apretados.

-Uhmm –Sus labios se separaron de mi cuello y beso mi mentón- Tranquila –Soplo aire en mis labios y luego los beso.

Trague saliva otra ves y suspire con fuerza, dejándome llevar por su beso, mis manos subieron a su cuello y aferre mis dedos a su cabello mojado, eso me relajo mas de lo que esperaba, las manos de Sasuke se posaron en mi cintura, sin despegarse de mi y sin dejar de besarme, su beso era suave pero al mismo tiempo algo sofocante, el agua recorría mi rostro y el de él, el aire caliente entraba a mis pulmones casi quemándolos y nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que nuestros sexos se rozaban. Sasuke cortó el beso y mordió mi labio inferior tirándolo levemente, luego giro mi cuerpo contra la pared que estaba a nuestro costado y me apoyo contra esta, sin separarse de mí volvió a besarme.

-U-uhmm-mm Sasuke-kun –Tome una bocanada de aire- Sasuk—e-kun

* * *

_Sasuke Po´v_

-Eres deliciosa –Murmure contra sus labios.

-A—hgg Sasuke-kun…

Deslice mis manos por sus pechos, con movimientos circulares acaricie sus pezones sin despegarme demasiado de ella, los dedos de Sakura se apretaron mas en mi nuca mientras lo hacia, suspire para mis adentros al sentir mi piel quemarse ante la presión del agua en mi cuerpo, mientras seguía acariciando los pezones de Sakura, esta saco las manos de mi cabello y se las aferro a mi espalda con fuerza, me incline sobre ella y bese su mejilla, deslice mi lengua desde esta hasta sus labios adentrándola en su boca para poder saborearla.

-Ahg –Gimió entre el beso, mi mano derecha bajo hasta su intimidad, acariciándola con suavidad- A—ahg, uhmm Sasu…

Mordí la lengua de Sakura asiendo que se arqueara hacia mi, introduje dos dedos dentro de ella de golpe y los comencé a mover con algo de fuerza, separe mis labios y los gemidos de la peli-rosa se mezclaron con el sonido del agua caer, apreté los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la insistente palpitación en mi miembro, diablos, ella… ella me excitaba tanto que…

-¡Ahhg! Sas—sasuke-kun on—egai shimasu watashi*… ahgg –Gimió mas alto arañando mi espalda y con voz gruesa y llena de placer (*Te lo suplico yo…)

Saque mis dedos de su interior, mordí mi labios, demonios, ella era tan… sus gemidos, ¡Al diablo!, apoye su cuerpo bien contra la pared y me acomode entre sus piernas y gruñí contra sus labios, aferre mis manos a su cintura y comencé a penetrarla con cuidado, esta apretó sus dedos en mi piel y gimió por lo bajo, después de unos momentos comencé a embestirla con mas fuerza, pose mis labios en su cuello y me erguí compleméntenle contra su cuerpo.

-Uhhgg… Sakura… -Gemí algo bajo y con voz ronca contra su piel esta tembló con fuerza.

Seguí penetrándola cada ves con mas fuerza, las uñas de la chica se incrustaron en mi piel, y al contrario de causarme dolor, extrañamente me hizo sentir mas excitado aun, mordí su cuello intentando no gemir mas, la cavidad de la oji-jade era tan estrecha, tan perfecta, tan…, después de unos momentos sentí el cuerpo de Sakura tensarse, supuse que estaba por llegar al clímax, mi cuerpo aumento de temperatura aun mas drásticamente, haciéndome reaccionar de que estaba en la misma situación, la embestí con mas fuerza hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Un latigazo de placer recorrió mi columna vertebral sentí mi cuerpo al igual que el de Sakura retorcerse de placer el uno contra el otro.

-¡Sakura! –Gemí algo más alto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Gimoteo al mismo tiempo que yo, apoyando su frente entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Apreté el cuerpo de Sakura contra el mió al sentir que perdía levemente el equilibrio, sonreí de medio lado, sabia de todas formas que la estaba agotando demasiado ese día, yo también estaba cansado aunque suponía que no tanto como ella, nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento y poder movernos bien.

-Sasuke-kun –Me llamo y baje la cabeza pegando mi mejilla contra la suya.

-¿Qué sucede? –Murmure bajo.

-¿Podemos dormir un poco? ¿Por favor? –Soltó en tono lastimero y terriblemente cansado, me contuve a duras penas de lanzar una sonora risa.

-Esta bien…perdona… -Susurre acariciando su frente con mis dedos- Me he dejado llevar un poco…

-Un poco… -Siguió y suspiro, volví a sonreír de medio lado.

_40 minutos después…_

Pase las yemas de mis dedos por el contorno del cuello de la peli-rosa, en realidad ella había caído dormida pocos minutos después de salir del "baño" que debíamos tomar, yo solo había dormido un poco, a pesar de estar cansado el solo hecho de estar en una cama ya me hacia sopesar eso, solo unos minutos en que me había despertado y solo unos minutos en los que me había dado cuenta que me estaba asiendo demasiado dependiente de la pequeña muchachita que tenia a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, suspire para mis adentros, en realidad eso ya lo sabia, lo que no sabia era en cuan grande medida podía ser eso.

-"Me estoy volviendo un crió, literalmente" –Pensé, un crió, en alguno que otro ámbito nada mas.

Con cuidado mis dedos se movieron solo rozando superficialmente las mejillas de Sakura, sentí su respiración pausada y suave contra mis dedos luego los deslice a sus labios, subí un poco hasta posarlos entre sus cabellos, tome una hebra de estos y lo enrolle en mi dedo índice, volví a soltarlo cuando sentí la mano de la chica contra la mía apretándola con suavidad.

-Se siente bien… -Musito bajito aunque su tono sonaba algo ronco.

-Uhmmm –Me golpe mentalmente al verme descubierto asiendo eso, me sentí algo estupido.

-No pongas esa mueca –Murmuro y beso mi nariz, al estar tan cerca solo se tuvo que inclinar un poco, fruncí el ceño algo inquieto.

-¿Qué mueca? –Pregunte sin entender.

-Mmmm… -Volvió a besar mi nariz y luego mi frente, me sentí un niño, tense mas mi cuerpo-Esa mueca.

-Pero… -Intente decir.

-No te preocupes, conmigo no vas a perder orgullo o algo por hacer eso y recibir muestras de afecto Sasuke-kun –Explico con dulzura, suspire, ¿Por qué ella tenia tanta razón?

-Me siento como un niño cuando haces eso… -Exprese con sinceridad.

-Es porque aun lo eres –Fruncí el ceño otra ves, ¿Eh?.

-No lo soy –Murmure algo extrañado y molesto.

-Si lo eres… -Insistió algo divertida.

-No.

-Si.

-No lo soy.

-Que si lo eres.

-Sakura no soy un niño –Dije mas molesto que otra cosa.

-Si –Respondió sin variar el tono.

-Que no mujer –Gruñí mas bien esta ves.

-…

-…

-…

-…

(N/A: LOL es como los bocadillos de Itachi en el manga xDD)

-¿Ves como si lo eres? –Soltó después de un rato, divertida.

-¿Y ahora porque? –Pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Me has seguido el juego por una simple tontería –Dijo en el mismo tono burlón y carismático.

-Hmp.

Me gire en contra de su cuerpo apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada, esta se inclino contra mi cuerpo intentando llegar a mi rostro y la ignore, yo no era un niño, digo ¿Qué niño le hace el amor de esa forma a una mujer? ¿Eh? ¿Haber algún ejemplo?, fruncí los labios y ignores las protestas de Sakura a que la tomara en cuenta, sentí el peso de su cuerpo completamente sobre mi y como si quisiera cambiar de lado pasando encima mió su rostro choco contra mi mejilla.

-Ano* Sasuke-kun… -Llamo otra ves- Sasuke-kun –Insitito con voz infantil. (Ehh…Esto…)

-…

-…Sasuke-kun no me ignores –Siguió con soma.

-…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Chillo algo alto pero no demasiado, inclinándose más contra mi rostro.

-…

-Yare, yare* -Soltó y se quito de encima de mi cuerpo. (Uff…)

-… -Gire mi cuerpo y voltee otra ves a su dirección aun así no dije nada.

De improviso los labios de Sakura chocaron contra los míos, pestañee sorprendido, aun así puse una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso, esta sonrio contra mis labios y luego se separo un poco, volvió a besar mi frente, bufe molesto y algo incomodo al darme cuenta, que sin querer mis mejillas ardieron.

-No importa que seas un niño para mi –Acaricio mi mejilla- Eres mió, te boy a cuidar y quieras o no, te mimare también, aunque –Rozo su nariz con la mía, la leve caricia hizo que sonriera sin querer- Al final se que quieres.

-Uhmm… _"Si… pero mas que nada…_ –Pose mis labios sobre los de ella otra ves- _No quiero que me dejes solo…no quiero estar solo… no otra ves" _–Pensé para mis adentros, pero ese pensamiento solo se perdió entre el aroma y el sabor de sus labios.

* * *

_Sakura Po´v_

Estire mi cuerpo con fuerza y inspire aire con ganas, pestañee mirando el cielo completamente lleno de estrellas que se veían claramente desde el patio, tan puro y tan perfecto como una fotografía, pose mis ojos sobre la espalda del Sasuke el cual estaba sentado sobre el césped, vestido con polerón grueso ya que a estas horas ya hacia bastante frió, acaricie mi cuello y me acerque a él, sentándome a su par.

-¿Cómo…-Comenzó.

-Esta muy estrellado y despejado, muy de fotografía –Este sonrio de medio lado y asistió al escucharme.

-No se para que me esfuerzo en tratar de preguntar –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí con ternura.

-Nunca hablaste mucho, ya sabes, puedo adivinar –Sasuke correspondió mi sonrisa con la cabeza hacia adelante.

-Ichio*… -Murmuro bajo sin moverse (*Bien…)

-No te sientas Bishonen*, es costumbre… -Me defendí al ver el poco convencimiento de este. (*Niño bonito (N/A xD))

-¿Bishonen? –Volteo sonriendo ironico.

-Hai, hai –Asentí con una mezcla de burla y sinceridad.

-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme al Otokonoko* ¿Ne? –Pregunto algo resignado deslizando su brazo derecho entre mi hombro para abrasarme, enrojecí. (*Niño)

-Sip –Murmure escondiéndome entre su cuerpo.

-… -Froto sus manos tibias contra mi brazo- Estas fría… deberías abrigarte mas… -Susurro en tono critico, de reproche, sonreí al escucharlo.

-U-hmm es mejor si… -Musite, este alzo una ceja.

Me levante un poco de donde estaba y me acomode entre sus piernas abrazándolo por delante, abrí su polerón y cubrí la parte delante de mi cuerpo con este, mis manos frías chocaron contra la calidez del pecho de Sasuke asiéndolo temblar un poco, luego se río por lo bajo con suavidad, aun así, para mi, esa era la mejor manera de estar tibia.

-¿Mejor? –Pregunto alzando una ceja divertido.

-Sip, mucho –Asistí con alegría y cómoda.

-Pues me alegro –Ladeo la cabeza sin dejar su sonrisa de medio lado.

Sus brazos terminaron de rodear mi cuerpo dejando sus manos en la parte alta de mi espalda, apoye mi mejilla contra su cuello y me acurruque contra el, solo kami sabia que solo en mis sueños esto había pasado y también sabia lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos, sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido que casi podía escucharlo, mi estomago estaba apretado y mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo para guardar todo, el aroma, el calor, las palabras, las imágenes, todo, porque esos era los recuerdos que mas deseaba preservar en mi memoria, deseando fervientemente que nada de esto fuese un sueño.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun –Musite besando levemente su mejilla.

-¿Eh? –Expreso con tono desentendido.

-Ie betsu ni*… -Este frunció el ceño confuso (*No es Nada)

-Sakura… -Me llamo en tono de reproche, reí divertida.

Me incline un poco mas y bese sus labios con levedad, sin forzar el beso, Sasuke correspondió poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla, en realidad, yo tampoco supe porque le daba las gracias, pero, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que estaba hay, con él, eso era lo mas importante.

-¡Kora! ¿Sakura-chan doko e-? –Llamo una voz que se quedo con la palabra en la boca (*¡Eh! Sakura-chan a donde?)

-¿Naruto que-? –Otra voz quedo a medias.

Apreté los ojos y mi corazón se paro de repente, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso también, ohhh kami… o kami ¿Q—que?, apreté los ojos sin entender que es lo que tenia que hacer realmente, trague saliva exageradamente fuerte y alce la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta trasera.

-Naruto…Ino -Musite bajito.

Un rubio con la cara totalmente descolocada me miraba como si fuese un evento paranormal, estaba con la boca entre abierta y los ojos extremadamente abiertos, incrédulo; al lado de él estaba Ino la cual tenia una mano en el cuello y lo acariciaba levemente con incertidumbre aun así entre eso pude ver en sus ojos mucho asombro.

-Sai… -Solté apenas.

Él ya había variado su expresión de sorpresa a una de desconcierto, asco y rabia, una mezcla de las tres cosas y un claro deseo de moverse de donde estaba para quitarme encima de Sasuke, temblé inconscientemente antes de desviar los ojos un poco más hacia la izquierda.

-Neji-kun… -Murmure y los brazos de Sasuke se apretaron mas contra mi cuerpo en modo posesivo.

Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, sus puños apretado y una mueca de odio y furia tontamente concentrada, sus ojos perlas estaban con el Byukagan activado y podía sentir como su chacka fluía hirviente por su cuerpo, en cualquier motivación el saldría disparado a matarme a mi o a Sasuke, mas segura la segunda opción.

…¡ Shānnarō! ¡CHIKUSO! ¡Joder! ¡QUE INOPORTUNOS! –Chillo mi Inner entrando en pánico.

-Aggg Frentona… ¡Perdona! –Chillo Ino desde lejos con verdadera disculpa en sus ojos al ver las situaciones a su lado- Uh—hgg ¡Naruto ayúdame! –Pidió con impaciencia.

Pestañee incrédula, totalmente sorprendida, pude observar a duras penas como Neji se movió entre Sai empujándolo para poder pasar entre Ino y Naruto, el cual reacciono a penas y entrelazo sus brazos contra el torso de este para pararlo con bastante esfuerzo, Sai no hizo nada, mientras el Hyuga y el Uzumaki aun forcejeaban.

-¡Ahg! ¡Kuso Neji cálmate! –Gruño el rubio cuando el oji-plata apretó sus brazos con fuerza destructiva.

-¡Sakura! –Grito con odio, me encogí con miedo y mi corazón se apretó- ¡No me lo esperaba de ti! ¡Aléjate de ese bastardo! ¡MALDITO UCHIHA TE MATARE! –Chillo lo más alto que puso, lleno de odio y furia.

-¡Neji, basta, cálmate! –Siseo Ino algo aterrorizada.

No me moví, estaba aterrada de la reacción del peli-café, nunca lo había visto así, respire con dificultad, al notar que Sasuke se paraba del suelo y se levantaba, tuve que hacer lo mismo por inercia, no sabia que decir, que hacer, ni como reaccionar, para mi sorpresa, el brazo de Sasuke rodeo mi hombro y me apego a su cuerpo de medio lado en forma posesiva y protectora contra si mismo.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él –Susurro en mi oído, en tono completamente frió y de orden, inconscientemente, sin pensarlo, asentí.

-¡UCHIHA! ¡Suéltala! –Grito otra vez, él estaba perdiendo todos los estribos, ni siquiera estaba intentado calmarse.

-¡Hyuga! ¡Kami! ¡Basta le romperás los brazos a Naruto! –Chillo con desesperación la Yamanaka, fruncí el ceño al ver como el rubio aun acumulando chacka en sus pies no podía detenerlo demasiado en su intento de avance.

-¡Neji Baka! –Soltó el portador del Kyubi cabreado, lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro cuando comenzaba a apretar mas fuerte sus brazos- ¡Cálmate maldición!

-¡No me pienso calmar! ¡¿Qué acaso van a dejar que ese bastardo se este metiendo con Sakura? ¡¿No les basta con todo lo que nos hizo? –Gruño con rabia, volviéndose a parar, fruncí el ceño entre molesta y dolida.

-Yo opino lo mismo que él –Murmuro Sai con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Sai no ayudes! –Regaño Ino mientras con impotencia, tratando de no alterarse más.

-Yo no te he hecho nada Hyuga –Susurro con frialdad y Neji fruncí el ceño de tal manera que sus músculos se escucharon crujir-No es mi culpa que yo consiguiera lo que tu querías –Musito con asco y prepotencia.

En ese momento Neji termino de perder la paciencia, lo observe moverse con rapidez sobrehumana entre Ino y Sai, apreté los ojos con desesperación poniéndome delante de Sasuke y apretando mi cuerpo contra él, espere con rabia algún suceso, pero aun así pasado unos momentos pestañee, con ojos llorosos, y antes de terminar de voltear, escuche un fuerte crujido y un gritito de dolor.

-¡Naruto!


	17. Chapter 17

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 17: Familia.**

Enfundado en el sillón como si quisiese que se lo tragase y lo desapareciera del mapa, los dientes y los labios apretados, en un vago intento de poder conciliar calma, que estaba mas que perdida hace un cuarto de hora atrás; observo el panorama con algo de culpa, Naruto estaba recostado en el sillón mientras las manos de la peli-rosa que emanaban un destello verdusco, se deslizaban por sus brazos y su cara repetidamente, sin ánimos giro la cabeza y miro a la rubia la cual como una muralla tenia a Sasuke Uchiha parado en el segundo escalón de las escalinatas; frunció el ceño al verlo, los ojos cerrados, ninguna expresión, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-"Maldito Uchiha, bastardo, desgraciado… como… ¿Kami porque? Yo…" –Bajo los ojos al piso y se dijo a si mismo que era mejor no pensar en nada.

-Uhggg –Se quejo largamente el rubio algo acalambrado cuando la oji-jade deslizo sus manos por su rostro- Shotto m—atteee Sakura-chaannn (Espera un poco Sakura-chan) –Gimoteo con dolor.

-Gomen Naruto, demo tengo que curarte –Murmuro despacio bajando la emisión de chacka.

-¡Baka-Neji! –Chillo de nuevo algo enfuscado y tratando de reincorporarse.

El susodicho suspiro con pesadumbre, ese estupido rubio cabeza de pincho, se había interpuesto antes de que le diera a Sasuke lo que merecía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta quien estaba delante de él, solamente lo tomo de los brazos luego su rostro y lo plasmo de cara al piso; la consecuencia, un Naruto con los dos brazos fracturados, desquebrados en la cara y chillando como idiota, mas de lo que ya era, por supuesto.

-¡Uhmm! ¡Neji te has pasado un pueblo! –Soltó indignada mirándolo, este iba a contestar, luego miro su vientre algo abultado y desistió de seguir la disputa.

-Hmmm…

-Que comunicación hay por aquí… -Musito irónica mirando a Sasuke y luego al Hyuga, el cual gruño molesto por la comparación, por su parte él azabache ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Ino no empeores nuestra suerte –Susurro con frustración la peli-rosa, sin quitar la vista del Uzumaki.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Sai miraba fijamente a Sasuke, como si quisiese atravesarlo y que las paredes lo absorbiera y no quedara nada de él, luego desistiendo de que con tanta gente ninguno de sus planes resultaría demasiado bien, giro la cabeza hacia la peli-rosa que había casi terminado de reconstruir los huesos del rubio, y eso, que aun le parecía increíble que ella pudiera reconstruir huesos tan fácil, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que ¡¿Qué demonios hacían Sasuke y Sakura juntos?

-"Siento que quieren atravesarme y partirme en dos" –Pensó sudando frió mientras miraba al rubio cerrar los ojos algo mas relajado- "Son… son tan inoportunos…"

Siguieron en silencio, nada mas que los quejidos de Naruto se escuchaban de ves en cuando, nada de palabras, nada de comentarios, solo la respiración y miradas asesinas, pues como Sasuke no podía darlas solo trasmitía su mala vibración hacia lo mas cercano, Ino, estaba comenzado a perder los nervios al ver casi como un mal chiste, la atmósfera se volvía turbia y de un color morado sobre sus cabezas, varias gotas salieron de su cabeza, pensando si era buena o mala opción largarse de esa casa, tal ves si se movía, terminaría electrificada o algo peor.

Sasuke estaba en su punto critico de aguante, además de estar ciego, tenia que soportar a el idiota del Hyuga, y sumándose a eso, a otro personaje que no era mas que su reemplazante de cuarta, que apenas había visto unas dos veces sin demasiada importancia; aunque eso no era exactamente lo que les estaba colmando los nervios en ese momento, si no mas bien, estar soportando a tanta gente, y el metido entre ellas, para colmo, que el prodigio de los Hyuga viniera a criticarlo e insultarlo, ¡Ja! Buen chiste.

-Se puede saber –Hablo por primera vez Sai, todos le miraron, bueno casi todos- ¿Qué hacías tú besándote con eso? –Murmuro apuntando a Sasuke, él cual, si no fuera por su situación ya le habría cortado la cabeza.

-Si Sakura, dinos –Gruño entre dientes Neji con rabia.

La peli-rosa se quedo callada y fijo los ojos en los azulinos de su amigo, el cual, a pesar de estar algo confuso, le miro con comprensión, le sonrio como pudo y esta entendió, sabia que Naruto no le pediría explicaciones, o por lo menos no delante de toda esa gente, en cierta parte, él era el que tenia mas tacto de todos ahí.

-Pues… -Musito aunque no quería seguir la oración.

-Vamos Sakura –Siseo el peli-castaño, enfuscado e impaciente.

-Ne, ne no molesten a Sakura-chan, ella y el teme pueden hacer lo que quiera, ya están grandecitos, dattebayo –Dijo alzando la mano sin levantarse del sillón.

Todos le miraron extrañados, sobretodo por la manera en la que se refería al Uchiha, últimamente si se hablaba de él, solo era Sasuke, nada mas, nada de insultos como antes, nada de bromas ni burlas, solo una persona mas; Sakura sonrio para sus adentros, al ver que por lo menos tenia el apoyo del rubio, y mas que nada por el hecho de que no ignorara al azabache que ya hace tiempo no parecía conocer, sabia que en el fondo, el Uchiha estaba esperando el perdón del rubio, después de todo, eran como hermanos, quisieran o no.

El portador del Sharingan gruño mentalmente, mas que nada por costumbre, entre eso recordó ya la buena cantidad de tiempo en la que no escuchaba que le digieran así, que no escuchaba a alguien, además de Sakura, tratarlo con familiaridad, como si fuese… antes… hace años atrás, antes de que todo se fuese al abismo, como antes; sin siquiera tenérselo permitido, se sintió, levemente, feliz, aunque su rostro no lo reflejase, le agrado a una parte de él, que fuera como debió ser siempre, como antes, como cuando eran…

-"Basta… creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas" –Se critico por sus divagaciones y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Vas aceptarlo? ¿Así como así? ¿Sin una explicación? –Le fulmino con los ojos- ¡¿Crees que es normal que una reconocida ninja y medico de Konoha este con un criminal… un bastardo infeliz como-?

-Cierra la boca Neji –Soltó esta ves, le miro con ojos fulgurante de rabia, este desvió la mirada algo extrañado- No lo trates así, el ya no es un criminal, tú lo sabes, la Hokage se los ha de haber dicho, basta de estupidez, sabes que Konoha cometió un gran error con los Uchiha, que Sasuke cargara con ello no es su culpa –Gruño entre dientes, Ino le miro sorprendida por su cambio de actitud- Es mas te prohíbo que entres a mi casa si vienes a insultarlo, aquí vive tanto él como yo, es una persona, que no sea de tu agrado no te da derecho a tratarlo así.

-¡Pero es injusto! –Chillo y se levanto del sillón, cabreado y con rabia contenida otra vez, miro al azabache que no tenía ni un ápice de moverse de donde estaba- ¡¿Cómo le puedes perdonar todo lo que te hizo? –Gruño alzando la voz.

-Neji ya cálmate –Murmuro, Sai, mirando como la peli-rosa se paraba del lado del rubio, y se incorporaba en el sillón, quedando enfrente del peli-castaño el cual era una cabeza mas alto que ella- Se que es extraño… pero Sakura tiene razón en cierta par—

-Cállate –Farfullo con tono glacial, este frunció el ceño pero le obedeció.

Todos estaban tensos, intentando de no moverse, Naruto, Ino y Sai tenia los ojos fijos en los chicos que estaban en medio de la sala mirándose con desafió, el Uchiha por su parte tenia los puños tan tensos que sentía los músculos de sus brazos contraerse y sonar como si fuesen a reventar, gruño algo mas alto, con impotencia se dio cuenta que por mas que quisiera hacer algo no podría, que no tenia como prever un ataque, como defenderse físicamente, ni como defender a Sakura, mordió su labio con fuerza y se inclino un poco ahora sin estar apoyado en la pared, impaciente espero a que alguien hablara.

-Él no me hizo nada Neji, mis sentimientos no eran culpa de él –Susurro algo bajo, aunque con sinceridad, el azabache chasqueo la lengua algo molesto consigo mismo.

-¡¿Qué no te hizo nada? –El no pensaba bajar el tono, no tenia por que acerco, la chica que tenia al frente era tan… tan…- ¡¿Y cuando intento matarlos, cuando quiso matar a Naruto otra vez, cuando vino a destruir Konoha? –Soltó sin pausas, Naruto frunció el ceño al verse involucrado.

-¡Tú lo habrías hecho también! ¡Si hubieras estado en su lugar! –Grito enfadada, Neji frunció el ceño, sin saber como reaccionar ante eso, tal vez pero…

-Sakura –Musito el Uchiha, esta le miro- No tienes que defenderme… déjalo, que piense lo que se le de en gana –Murmuro algo bajo aunque con tono asqueado y sentido, por algo que a pesar de tener justificación en cierto sentido, era verdad.

-¡Ja! –Todos fruncieron el ceño al escucharlo otra vez, Neji no pensaba callarse o por lo menos no aun- Claro, eres Sasuke Uchiha, solo sabes callarte y hacer cargar con tus problemas a otros.

-Hyuga –Gruño con odio, Ino le sujeto del brazo para que no se acercara.

-Eres una tonta Sakura –La miro con lastima, la peli-rosa lo sintió, pero al mismo tiempo con furia de que ella siguiera amando a otro.

-¿Ahora porque Neji? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú hermano y tú madre murieron por culpa del que amas –Soltó con ironía- Estas con un asesi—

_¡Plast!_

En un sonido seco todo se quedo en silencio, Neji se sujeto la mejilla con algo de incredulidad y la miro, los labios blancos de tanta tensión los puños apretados y en sus ojos un mar de rabia, los demás solo miraron a la oji-jade sorprendidos por su acción, Sasuke comprendió todo lo que había pasado aun sin ver, era obvio, aunque, sintió el deseo de decirle en ese momento, que era verdad… a pesar de todo, era verdad, y eso le hizo sentir peor, porque al final de cuentas, podía notar, que él no tenia ningún derecho a estar con ella, sintió su estomago apretarse, era verdad, era verdad, maldición, había olvidado, con las acciones, con los besos, con las caricias de ella, había olvidado todo lo que provoco tiempo atrás, todo lo que había destruido, se recargo inconscientemente contra la pared otro ves, arrepentido de dejarse llevar y olvidar todo, ella…; pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo dejo completamente en blanco.

-No me importa –Siseo con rabia- ¡No me importa! Sea como sea, si es verdad o no, me da igual –Frunció el ceño de tal manera que demostró toda su furia- Yo amo a quien se me venga en gana –Sonrio con rabia contenida- Y yo lo amo a él –Le escupió en la cara con ganas de ver esa mueca, que se formo en su rostro, de frustración y derrota- Tengo el derecho a amar a quien quiera, no te amo a ti, lo siento, pero… -Le sujeto del brazo- ¡No te amo a ti! –Lo acerco a la puerta- Te quiero Neji –Le sonrio un poco, como si su ira se hubiera disipado de repente- Pero nada mas –Mientras caminaba, tomo a Sai con la otra mano- Ahora…

-Pero Sakura –Intento decir frustrado el oji-plata.

-No los quiero en mi casa, largo los dos –Musito y al abrir la puerta los empujo fuera, una ves hecho eso, cerro con fuerza.

Naruto tenia la boca desencajada, como si no le hubieran arreglado ese hueso, al igual que Ino que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, ambos no caían en su impresión, por las acciones y las palabras de la peli-rosa, pero en cierta parte, se sentían felices, porque ella había aprendido a pensar por ella, por sus sentimientos e imponer lo que quería. La oji-jade se recostó en la puerta y suspiro largamente, hasta que siento el chacka de los dos chicos perderse en el bosque yéndose lejos de hay, kami, nunca hubiera imagino que iba a decir tal cosa, mucho menos delante de tanta gente, pero estaba harta, harta de todo lo que le decían, de todo lo que le criticaban, ella tenia vida y podía hacer lo que se le placiera con esta. Alzo la vista hasta Sasuke, sin pensar bien, hasta que releyó mentalmente todo lo que dijo, se sonrojo de tal manera que parecía que fuese a desmayarse.

-Wooo Sakura-chan –Sonrio de lado- Creo que eso le dolió más que si yo le hubiera pateado el trasero ¡Dattebayo!

-Cierto, romperle el orgullo a un Hyuga debe ser satisfactorio ¿O no? –Pregunto alzando las cejas, divertida.

Como si no hablasen, Sasuke tenia la mente perdida en pensamientos, ideas, conceptos y aclaraciones que le estaban comenzado a marear, el también había quedado con la mueca de sorpresa en su cara, él no esperaba esa reacción, esas palabras, o el sentido de las mismas, y era eso mismo por él. Porque él no podía ofrecerle nada, no podía darle nada, en cambio Neji si que podía, o Sai, pero… ¿Por qué le amaba tanto a él?, ¿No le importaba perder la amistad de los otros dos?... ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella? Porque… porque ¿Si le había hecho tanto daño?; y aunque inconcientemente, todo eso pasaba por su cabeza, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mínima, que surco sus labios, porque en el fondo, porque solo por unos momentos, su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho escuchándola, como si lo hubiese esperado siempre, como si necesitara ser así de importante para alguien… como si lo necesitara para vivir.

-Y—yo… -Comenzó y su sonrojo subió hasta el último tono que tenía en su cara y se desmayo.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Chillo parándose lo más rápido que pudo y sujetándola antes de que golpeara el suelo.

La tomo con algo de esfuerzo y la puso en el sillón en el que estaba momentos, antes Ino se acerco, sin la mayor preocupación que intentar no reírse mas fuerte, Sasuke también se dirigió hacia ellos, como si viera todo a su alrededor se acerco y llego cerca de la oji-jade acuchillándose a un lado de ella cerca de su rostro, como examinándola, el Uzumaki se alejo un poco y le miro, no parecía el mismo Uchiha Sasuke que había visto hace tiempo atrás, sin sentimientos, sin nada mas que odio el venas, casi se le salieron los ojos al ver la mano del azabache deslizarse por la mejilla de la Haruno, solo rozándola, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podía romper, miro a Ino y esta le miro a él, en el mismo estado catatónico, como si estuvieran viendo la Apocalipsis ante sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos el oji-negro se alejo un poco de la chica y puso mueca de incomodidad, el silencio reino otra ves como si fuese el invitado principal esa noche.

-Uhmm bueno –Comenzó la rubia algo incomoda al ver el rostro serio de los dos chicos, les miraba alternativamente como buscando algo que le ayudar a seguir, al no encontrarlo, suspiro y rió con nerviosismo- ¿Qué hacemos con la frontuda?

-Uhmm… -Soltó Sasuke apenas.

-Hmmm… -"Dijo" Naruto sin quitarle la vista al azabache.

-Que ayuda –Murmuro irónica y se dio media vuelta- Veré si hay algo de alcohol en su habitación.

-En el baño –Respondió Sasuke como si nada, la Yamanaka le miro y pestaño luego lanzo un "gracias" y subió las escaleras.

Y otra vez, el equipo 7, si no fuera alguien que los conociera, pudiera ver alguna memoria de cuando eran gennin y compararlo con ese instante, no habría demasiada diferencia, una Sakura inconsciente, un Naruto sonriendo con alegría viendo a sus compañeros y un Sasuke de brazos cruzados y el rostro serio.

-Moo –Soltó de repente, Sasuke giro la cabeza hacia él- Acabo de perder…

-¿Qué? –Murmuro sin entender.

-Kakashi-sensei me ha ganado –Uso un tono tan lastimero, como si fuese un cordero por ser llevado a la olla.

-¿Hmmm? –Emitió sin seguirle el curso a la cuestión.

-¡Que yo creaba que tardaría mas por lo menos! –Chillo, Sasuke frunció el ceño algo irritado y desentendido- Ahora tengo que comprar todas las ediciones del Paraíso del coqueto por el resto de mi vida para Kakashi-seeenseeeiiii…. –Gimoteo con lástima de si misma, como pudo el azabache se aguanto las ganas de reírse en su cara.

-¿Qué apostaste? –Pregunto solo por curiosidad, el oji-azul le miro y si pueda ver, notaria la sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Él dijo que acabarían juntos de todas formas –Frunció el ceño al igual que el Uchiha- Mooo… ¡Sasuke-baka!

-¿Por qué apuestan con nosotros? –Susurro ignorando el insulto.

-¡Pero si fue hace años! –Soltó frustrado, la mueca de incredulidad aumento mas en el rostro de su receptor.

-¿Años? –Musito incomprendido.

-Mooooooooooooooooo –Chillo aun más fuerte, sujetándose los cabellos al darse cuenta que él que escribía el dichoso libro, Ebisu, había subido los precios por la muerte del autor original- ¡Sasuke-teme me has jodido la economía! –Chillo.

-¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? –Gruño, algo extrañado de que volvieran a hablarse con tanta familiaridad.

-¡Que yo aposte a que eras gay! –Grito, Ino que le escucho desde arriba soltó una botellita entre sus manos sorprendida.

-¿¡Que cosa Usurantonkashi? –Respondió alto, no recordaba hace cuanto que no perdía los estribos.

-Pero si yo creo que ni pene tienes –Dijo como si nada.

Sasuke a pleno pulso le golpe la cabeza, asiendo que cayera al suelo, el rubio le hizo una sacadilla y lo tiro al piso también, casi como niños, comenzaron a golpearse, no demasiado fuerte, pero tampoco en juego, tanto ruido despertó a Sakura la cual incorporándose intento sentarse y al hacerlo, Naruto la tomo del tobillo tirándola al suelo con ellos, al sentir otro cuerpo y el leve quejido de sorpresa de alguien, Sasuke paro de intentar golpear a el oji-azul y meneo la cabeza sin entender, luego una risa de la Haruno le saco de sus casillas, seguida por la de Naruto, sin mas remedio tubo que rendirse a sonreír de lado escuchándolos.

-Jajajaja que apuesto a que eres una decepción para Sakura-chan –Dijo con soma, Sasuke al contrario de enojarse, sonrio aun mas.

-¿Cuánto apuestas? –Murmuro ironico, Naruto pestaño incomprendido y miro a su amiga que estaba en medio de los dos y sudando frió.

-Matte… matte ¿Cómo que…? –Entrecerró los ojos y golpeo a la peli-rosa en el hombro- ¡Kami Sakura-chan! ¡Que bajo has caído! –Soltó burlo, en clara broma.

-Naruto… -Susurro algo sonrojada.

-Enano metido –Farfullo entre dientes.

-¡¿Ehhh a quien le dices enano? ¡Pelo de gallina, gay! –Se defendió pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Solo conozco un enano –Ladeo la cabeza, ignorando el insulto, Naruto hizo lo mismo como buscando que veía y él no, literalmente- Tú.

-¡Ahhy! –Le golpeo desde arriba del cuerpo de Sakura el pecho.

Sasuke se movió encima de la chica también y le golpe el rostro con algo de fuerza, Naruto frunció el ceño, y siguió con la mini-pelea que se desarrollaba encima de la peli-rosa que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño algo irritada por tanto ruido y uno que otro golpecito que le llegaba a ella entre eso, tomo las manos de ambos chicos con fuerza, ambos pararon y pusieron mueca de impaciencia por continuar.

-Compórtense niños –Dijo sonriendo con tono fingidamente dulce.

Naruto abrio la boca para decir algo, pero se callo y le dio una sonrisa, miro al azabache y algo sorprendido se dio cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojado, no entendió muy bien el porque pero aun así, era una anécdota verlo así, la peli-rosa ejerció algo mas de fuerza haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo otra ves con la cabeza dirigida al techo, esta se recostó también quedando como una fila.

-Me alegro…-Sonrio un poco sin soltar las manos de ambos.

-¿De torturarnos? –Pregunto en tono casi inocente el rubio, Sasuke pensó lo mismo pero no emitió palabra.

-De eso también –Sonrio irónica-Pero por algo mas importante.

-¿Qué nos estemos peleando? –Volvió a inquirir sin comprender.

-No –Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto esta ves Sasuke.

-De que el equipo 7 este junto otra vez –Susurro en tono bajo pero calido, ninguno de los chicos dijo una palabra, pero aun así en sus mentes, algo les decía que eso era bueno.

Siguieron en esa posición sin moverse, Naruto por nostalgia, por estar con sus amigos, por hablarle otra ves a la persona que consideraba su hermano, por estar con su otra hermana, por tener una familia entre ellos, aparte de la que formaría con Hinata, porque por muchos años y los que venían, ellos siempre habían sido las personas mas importante para él, porque eran sus amigos, por que eran su familia.

Sakura no se movió porque en el fondo siempre supo, o mas bien siempre tubo la esperanza, de que fuese como fuesen las circunstancias, los estados y las maneras, soñó con estar todos juntos otra vez, con ser eso que siempre fueron, aunque les costara recocerlo, porque siempre estuvieron juntos, a pesar de no hacerlo físicamente, siempre hubo un lazo entre ellos mas aya de la sangre, de las lagrimas, del esfuerzo y la lucha, ellos siempre fueron, eso una familia.

Sasuke no se movió por algo muy simple, por que simplemente sintió que su mente, se rindió a lo que siempre había sabido, que el único lugar que era su hogar, eran ellos, porque no lo noto en el momento adecuado, porque no lo reconoció, pero su casa, su hogar, su fuerza y su familia, no era konoha, no eran los Uchiha que sabia tendría que dejar en el pasado para avanzar, no eran las paredes de madera, ni un sillón, ni entrenamientos…. Ellos mismos, eran el equipo 7, eran un hogar, eran su propia familia.

_Fuese donde fuese, solo eran las personas que lo conformaban._

-Falta Kakashi-sensei –Resonó la voz de Naruto, los otros dos fruncieron el ceño por la interrupción a sus emotivos pensamientos, aunque el rubio tuviera razón.

-Hmp…

-Creo que si… -Murmuro intentando no enfadarse por ahora.

-¡No os mováis! –Chillo una voz a lo lejos.

Ino con rapidez dejando su sorpresa de lado les tomo una fotografía, primero cuando estaban todos en el suelo, luego cuando comenzaron reincorporarse y cuando estuvieron sentados en el suelo, también cuando se pararon, aun sin soltarse; sabia de sobra que el alcohol no era útil en la escena que vio desde la escalera, mas bien la cámara que escondía la peli-rosa en su cuarto era mas de utilidad, porque esa era una gran imagen, a pesar de la enorme sorpresa que se llevo al verlos así, a los tres, una parte de ella, se movió con alegría al verlos así, era como si volvieran a sus tiempos de gennin, le hizo sentir nostalgia y añoro, sonrió, hasta que Sakura se le acerco quitándole la cámara.

-Cerda, no seas pesada –Gruño algo sonrojada, pero aun así se puso a ver las fotos, en ves de borrarlas las miraba detenidamente.

-No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada, lo mío tiene motivo y remedio, no como tu frontuda –Musito con ironía, la oji-jade la ignoro y siguió viendo las fotos.

-Cállate embarazada –Soltó con broma también.

-Frente de marquesina.

Los dos hombres de la habitación, se encogieron de hombros y no comentaron nada, el Uzumaki se acerco a la oji-jade para ver las fotos mientras, efusivamente decía defectos de Sasuke o Sakura, y de lo guapo que el salía en todas, el Uchiha ladeo la cabeza, en realidad a pesar de que ver le seria útil, por primera vez pensó que no marcaría gran diferencia, que ver que no lograría algo distinto a lo que sentía, ni que cambiaria sus pensamientos, se cruzo de brazos y lanzo un suspiro corto casi inaudible.

-Bueno, nosotros nos largamos –Ino se encogió de hombros- Ya es tarde, mi madre querrá hacerme un interrogatorio –Murmuro, Naruto puso una mueca de angustia.

-Hinata-chan debe estar preocupada, se me ha pasado el tiempo, ¡Ya es muy tarde! –Dijo al darse cuenta de la hora en la pared, 11:48 p.m.

-Bien entonces apresúrense –Musito Sakura empujando al rubio que seguía quejándose pero no se movía.

-Nos vemos en dos días –Soltó despreocupadamente mientras meneaba la cabeza- Sakura-chan no hagas nada con el teme ese, puede ser peligroso –La chica le miro sin entender, pero capto su son de burla, y el ceño fruncido del Uchiha.

-Adiós frontuda, Adiós Sasuke –Se despidió, Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, ya que nunca lo hacia.

-Hmp- Ino sonrio, no esperaba mas de su parte pero aun así, estaba bien.

Ino salio de la casa, el Uzumaki estaba por seguirla mientras se despedía, hasta que la peli-rosa le tomo del antebrazo, algo alejada de Sasuke y de donde estaba la rubia, se acerco mas a el rubio y hablo extremadamente bajo.

-Espera un poco Naruto –Musito bajito.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? –Entrecerró los ojos, sigiloso.

-¿Tienes idea de que tienes que decirnos Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto, el semblante de Naruto se tenso enseguida.

-No lo se Sakura-chan… -Dijo en tono nervioso.

-Si lo sabes –Frunció el ceño, este desvió los ojos- Naruto…

-Pero no puedo decirlo… -Murmuro tratando de dar lastima con ojos de perro mojado.

-Por favor…

-Pues… -La oji-jade le miro suplicante- No digas nada al teme –Esta asistió levemente, el oji-azul acerco sus labios a su oído y con voz seria soltó una frase que la dejo helada, quizás por un buen tiempo- Madara pidió guerra con Konoha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aclaración:**_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 18: Tengo algo que contar.**

-¿Qué? –Musito en un susurro aletargado, el rubio ladeo la cabeza algo tenso.

-Eso es lo único que se –Entrecerró los ojos- Tendremos que esperar a que Tsunade-obaa-chan nos diga que sucede…

-P—pero… ¿Pidió…? ¿Lo pidió…? –Pregunto incrédula.

-No se Sakura-chan, no se que esta pasando –Ladeo la cabeza, luego le sonrio- No te preocupes ahora ¿Si?

-Pero… no entiendo… -Suspiro derrotada, sabia que el rubio no mentía, él no sabia nada mas- Bien…

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan –Se giro despidiéndose con una mano.

A paso rápido alcanzo a Ino para acompañarla, no era tan desconsiderado para dejarla irse sola, se mordió la lengua intentando no pensar en lo que hace unos buenos días lo traía acomplejado al igual que ahora estaba la peli-rosa, suspiro mentalmente, siempre que algo se arreglaba, pasaba otra cosa que lo empeoraba.

* * *

-¿Sakura? –Llamo pero no recibió respuesta.

La oji-jade estaba sentada en el sillón hace cerca de 15 minutos sin emitir una palabra, después de que el Uzumaki se fuese, su mente había vagado entre divagaciones y pensamientos estrechamente dirigidos al tema en el cual estaba centrada, apretó los labios confusa, ¿Cómo era eso de que había pedido guerra? ¿Ahora se llenaba formulario y ella no sabia? ¿Estaban todos locos?. Ciertamente era una de las cosas mas extrañas que le hubiera tocado escuchar, sabia que Madara, o quien sea que fuese, estaba loco, pero ¿Pedir guerra a Konoha? ¿Él solo?, eso era irracional, ya no quedaba Akatsuki, los supuestos aliados de otras aldeas habían venido en el ataque masivo que dirigió él contra la tierra del fuego tiempo atrás, era estupido, no tenia mas recursos que él mismo, pero por mas que él fuese fuerte, ¿Era tanto para enfrentarse solo a Konoha? ¿Qué—

-¡Sakura! –Le llamo mas alto que antes, esta se sobresalto y le miro, Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido algo confuso.

-¿Q… que pasa? –Musito extrañada, aun algo sobresaltada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto por lo bajo aun de cuclillas con las manos en las rodillas de ella.

-Na… nada –Respondió algo contraída.

-Eres demasiado mala mintiendo –Corto sonriendo de lado ironico.

Se paro de donde estaba y se sentó a la par de ella, sin emitir ningún comentario durante unos momentos, Sakura frunció el ceño, no podía decirle nada, por mas que lo hiciese no sacaría nada bueno y el azabache solo lograría enfadarse mas, no era un aporte, no sabia nada mas que Madara quería guerra no era un dato demasiado sorpresivo, ahora o en un tiempo mas hubiese ocurrido, todo el mundo sabia que el hombre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para siempre, era obvio que se movería, como una serpiente entre la arena para atacar, pero lo único ilógico era la palabra de la frase. "Pidió".

-¿Qué le preguntante a Naruto? –Volvió a inquirir en el tema.

-"¿Cómo sabe que le pregunte algo?" –Pensó con una gota en la sien, sorprendida.

-Sakura… -Insistió algo irritado de la poca recepción de la muchacha.

-Eh, nada importante –Siguió pasando del tema, aunque era obvio que no era demasiado buena intentando evitarlo.

-Si quieres engañar a alguien –Comenzó a susurrar, se enfundo en el sillón apoyándose pensadamente en el- Que no sea yo.

-Ahh… -Suspiro, no había caso, era todo, menos buena mintiendo, menos al oji-negro que parecía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza como un verdadero adivino- ¿No tengo opción verdad?

-Uhm… tú lo has dicho –Sonrio de lado, orgulloso de lograr su objetivo con la chica, como ella había dicho, no tenia opción.

-Promete –Comenzó en voz bajo y tono resignado- Promete no alterarte ni pensar demasiado en esto –Sasuke frunció el ceño confuso, eso ya no le daba buena espina, era claro que no era bueno.

-No –Corto con seguridad- No te lo puedo prometer.

-Pero…

-Sakura –Dijo seriamente, esta se tenso- Depende de lo que sea, no puedo prometerlo si se que no lo haré –Murmuro con sinceridad.

-Uhmm –Volvió a suspirar y se encogió de hombros- Lo se Sasuke-kun…

-Bien… entonces ¿Qué sucede? –Volvió a la pregunta inicial.

La peli-rosa suspiro, otra vez, estaba pensando seriamente en desistir de decirle lo que de verdad sucedía, sabia que Sasuke no podría hacer nada, y especialmente ese era el problema, ahora él no podía hacer nada, eso lo frustraría y lo irritaría, ella lo sabia a la perfección, ella sabia lo que se sentía no poder hacer nada, lo había vivido y sabia lo frustrante y agobiante que resultaba, mordió su labio inferior, pero también tenia claro que era peor no saber que es lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, que nadie digiera la verdad de las cosas, ella lo sabia.

-Madara pidió guerra a Konoha.

* * *

-Woo, woo llegue muy tarde –Susurro bajito y miro a los lados.

Después de dejar a la Yamanaka en su casa, "volando" había intentado llegar lo mas rápido posible a su departamento, extrañamente, alguien se sorprendería si lo viera en esos momentos, estaba ordenado y limpio, con un aroma dulce en el aire, ni remotamente parecido a lo que era tiempo atrás, estaba claro que había alguien mas en esa casa, puesto que si no fuera así, su departamento _nunca_ estaría así de limpio.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Murmuro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

La Hyuga le miro unos segundos entre la oscuridad del lugar, estaba en una bata de pijama, arriba de las rodillas de una ceda color marfil, el oji-azul sonrio grandemente al verla y se le acerco dando grandes zancadas como si apresurara aun mas su paso, una vez estuvo frente a ella, le toco la mejilla con delicadeza y beso con levedad su sien, la oji-perla se sonrojo notoriamente luego el chico beso sus labios con suavidad, esta aunque algo desconcertada aun, le devolvió el beso.

-Perdona, pero ¡Paso algo increíble! –Dijo en alto, la chica se sobresalto entre el cambio de tono serio a efusivo en un segundo.

-¿Ehh? ¿Q—que sucedió Naruto-kun? –Pregunto en tono desconcertado.

Este le sonrio grandemente y la tomo de la mano, caminaron a paso lento por el pasillo hhasta la habitación y luego se sentaron en el borde de la cama, Naruto seguía sonriendo tan radiantemente que la Hyuga pudo imaginar que era algo bueno, muy bueno, se sintió feliz de solo verlo así, él rubio era capas de traspasar su felicidad a todo el mundo, esa era una de sus grandes virtudes.

-Pues –Ladeo la cabeza pensante- Por donde comienzo –Pestaño y apretó su cabeza, tenía mucho que decir.

-P…pues creo que… ¿Del comienzo? –Sugirió divertida, el oji-azul le sonrio de la misma forma.

-¡Hai! Pues, pues –Estaba tan emocionado que no sabia como expresar las palabras correctamente, suspiro largamente y comenzó a relatar de golpe- Ino, Neji, Sai y yo fuimos a la casa de Sakura-chan porque estábamos preocupados de que ella no había ido al hospital, entonces cuando llegamos la comenzamos a buscar y estaba algo oscuro ya y cuando fui a la cocina, mire por la ventana mientras la llamaba –Puso una cara de inmensa anécdota- Y… ¡No te lo creerás! –Grito algo fuerza, Hinata pestaño y negó con la cabeza- ¡Sakura-chan y el teme se estaban besando! –Chillo como si hubiera descubierto que la tierra era redonda.

-¿Na—nani? (¿Qu—que?)-Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente incrédulos, el rubio asistió efusivamente confirmando- So… sorprendente…

-¡Si! Y eso no es todo –Hizo ademanes con las manos, estaba sobreexcitado- Entonces como que quedaron mudos y Neji comenzó a enfadarse, de repente le dio por ir a golpear al teme, yo me interpuse y me rompió los brazos y me magullo la cara –Puso una mueca de lastima de si mismo, tocándose los brazos como dramatizando la escena que vivió hace poco tiempo atrás.

-¡¿Pero como? –Miro sus brazos y su cuerpo preocupada, algo aliviada se dio cuenta que no tenia nada y estaba sano- ¿Sakura-san te curo? –Él oji-azul asistió efusivamente.

-Y… y bueno que mas –Ladeo la cabeza pensante- ¡Ohhh si! –Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente- Sakura-chan me curo y Neji comenzó a discutir de que como se había metido con un traidor y esas cosas –Frunció el ceño enfadado al recordarlo- Pero Sakura-chan se enfado y después de tanta tontería que dijo ese baka lo hecho de su casa a él y Sai, les dejo bien claro a quien quería y le dio calabazas –Sonrio orgulloso de su amiga.

La boca de la peli-azabache estaba desencajada, ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura echando de su casa a Neji y Sai? ¿Sakura besándose con Sasuke? ¿Diciéndole que lo amaba delante de todos? ¿Qué se había fumando el mundo ese día?, pestaño aun mas sorprendida después de pensarlo mas veces, ¿Su primo haciendo escenas de celos? ¿Queriendo golpear a Sasuke? ¡¿Rechazaron a su primo?

-Oh kami… -Trago saliva- ¿De verdad?

-Hai, hai –Asistió con energía- Fue tan genial y después Sakura-chan se desmayo –Hinata pestaño otra vez atónita- Y… -Elevo los ojos al techo- Sasuke se porto amable con ella –Su novia entreabrió la boca, como pidiendo explicación- Le… le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y la miro… -Abrio la boca también atónito de nuevo al verse la imagen mental de las escenas anteriores (N/A ¿Efecto retardado xD?) –Como un tonto enamorado…

-¿Qué? –Soltó fuerte, por favor… ¿Qué estaba diciendo Naruto? ¿Se había tomado algo?- ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?

-¿Yo? –Le miro confundido- Si.

-¿Seguro? –Volvió a insistir- Porque… -La interrumpieron.

-Se que no me crees –Sonrio de lado- Yo tampoco me lo creo aun, pero de verdad fue así.

-¿Seguro que era Sasuke-san? –Pregunto como intentando que lo que le decía el chico tuviera algo de lógica.

-¡Te lo juro Hinata-chan! –Alzo su pulgar- Era él… enserio y… además.

-¡¿Hay mas? –Salto exaltada, Naruto le miro como comprendiendo que estuviera así.

-Si… -Sonrio con felicidad- Volvimos a ser lo que éramos.

-¿Qué? –Ladeo la cabeza incomprendida.

-Una familia.

Segundos después de que él rubio dijese esa palabra, Hinata comprendió el sentido de la misma, su corazón bombeo con fuerza al ver el brillo melancólico y eufórico de los ojos del oji-azul, ella deseaba tanto como él que todo volviera a ser como antes, sabia que el Uzumaki sufría por dentro al intentar olvidar de que Sasuke había sido su amigo, que había sido alguien importante, que había sido su familia… sabia que le dolía, y el intentaba ocultarlo entre sonrisas socarronas ante las preguntas sobre el tema, la forma seca y sin mirar a los ojos cuando pronunciaba el nombre del Uchiha, lo delataba, ella lo sabia, lo conocía, conocía la expresión de desosiego en su rostro, de anhelo ante lo que había tenido cuando era gennin, aunque apreciara las cosas que tenia ahora, sabia que no estaba completa su felicidad.

-Me alegro mucho Naruto-kun –Este la envolvió en un abraso- Ahora… ¿Eres feliz?

Naruto se quedo callado, ni siquiera se sorprendió de que la chica supiera, que a pesar de tener muchas cosas a las cuales querer, de las cuales depender, a las cuales proteger, no era del todo feliz, una parte de él, había quedado en deuda consigo mismo, por Sasuke, por no hacer nada al final de cuantas, se había sentido frustrado de que él Uchiha tuviera que quedarse por obligación, que tuviera que ser… un desconocido, porque ese ser lleno de odio que antes había visto, no era alguien a quien él conociese, pero… pero Sakura, la chica del equipo 7, había hecho que en cierta parte volviese el Sasuke de antes, incluso con algo mas de sentimientos, sonrio, de corazón y apretó a la oji-plata mas contra sus brazos.

-Si… -Hinata beso su mentón- Mucho.

-Eso esta bien –Murmuro con suavidad, ella era feliz también.

-Te amo –Susurro bajito inclinando la cabeza.

Rozo sus labios con levedad sin mas que un rose dulce y suave, la Hyuga sonrio contra el "casi" beso, apretó el jersey que llevaba el muchacho en ese momento y lo jalo un poco hacia ella para sellar el beso por completo, Naruto sonrio también contra el beso, con delicadeza después, deslizo sus labios a la mejilla de la chica, luego su cuello y su hombro. Con cuidado la levanto del borde de la cama y la recostó en la misma, deslizo su mano derecha desde el brazo hhasta el vientre aun plano de ella, esta sintió leves cosquillas ante su rose delicado y rió levemente.

-A ti también –Musito, beso su vientre aun sobre la tela de la bata.

-Naruto-kun… -Llamo con dulzura, este levanto la cabeza mirándola- También te amo.

-Eso es bueno –Sonrio con anhelo.

La peli-azabache se rió un poco más ante el comentario, el portador del Kyubi se recostó en la almohada contemplándola, el departamento estaba completamente a oscuras pero aun así la luz del astro lunar iluminaba gran parte del lugar, no era necesario, los ojos de Hinata se cerraron con lentitud aun sonriendo, la piel bajo la luz de la luna plateada de ella ilumino la habitación con suavidad, el rubio se sintió agradecido de tener tanta belleza acumulada a su lado, beso otra vez su mejilla, esta abrio los ojos de nuevo, después de unos momentos, una gota se deslizo por la nuca del oji-azul y puso una mueca de angustia al recordar algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto extrañada al ver su rostro.

-Etto…- Emitió y rasco su nuca- Hinata-chan…

-¿Uhmm?

-Creo que estoy en banca rota.

* * *

Suspiro arrepentida, el rostro del Uchiha se había desfigurado en una mueca de rabia indescifrable y se había quedado rígido, tenso y estático en el mismo lugar, sin emitir alguna palabra ni siquiera sabia si su corazón estaba latiendo de lo tenso que se encontraba, mordió su labio y le toco el hombro con levedad, este pareció reaccionar y lanzo un gruñido, Sakura pensó que este hablaría pero no lo hizo.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuro, este ni siquiera se movió- No… no lo se, pero, no te preocupes ¿Quieres? –Pidió con suplica algo intranquila- Se que te preocupa, estoy siendo algo egoísta… pero me gustaría que no le tomes importancia.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto con tono filoso.

-P…Pues… -Bajo los ojos a sus manos- No quiero… no quiero que comiences de nuevo…

-¿Comenzar de nuevo? –Farfullo en un tono algo mas bajo.

-Te lo suplico –Su voz se entrecorto- No comiences a caer en el odio otra vez.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, no dijo una palabra ante eso, estaba empezando a hacerlo en el segundo que termino la frase que dijo minutos atrás, no podía evitarlo, no podía decirse a si mismo que pensase que no era importante, porque era su culpa, porque Tobi era peligroso, porque Madara era peligroso, porque Obito lo era. Deslizo una mano por su cabello y lo tiro levemente sin demasiada fuerza, ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Ahora… ahora era tan… tan inútil.

-Onegai Sasuke-kun… (Por favor)-Murmuro con la voz estremecida- Yo…

Él siguió sin decir nada, ahora no podía decirle que haría lo que ella decía, no podía, maldición, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Dejar de pensar en todo eso? ¿Podría hacerlo?, una guerra no era cualquier cosa, no era algo que se solucionaría, no era algo que dejaría impune a las personas, apretó la mandíbula con frustración al escuchar pequeños sollozos departe de la peli-rosa, se inclino en el sillón hacia delante, sin saber exactamente bien que hacer o decir.

-Lo siento –Musito por lo bajo, la oji-jade le miro sin entender, este frunció el ceño con confusión- Perdona…-Suspiro con fuerza- No llores…

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo intentando secar sus lagrimas y aunque pasaba repetidamente sus manos por estas no parecían detenerse, el tono grueso y apresado del chico le habían confirmado que habían vuelto a lo de antes.

-… -Mordió su labio inferior- ¿Qué…? –Respiro con fuerza- ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Sasuke-kun…

-Ese es el problema –Apretó lo ojos y acaricio con su mano su cuello- No puedo hacer nada.

Sakura no respondió, apretó los labios, él no podía hacer nada, y ella tampoco, frunció el ceño y siguió llorando sin querer, esta vez estaba llorando de miedo, no quería perder lo que había logrado, demonios, hace 2 horas estaban bien y ahora, suspiro con fuerza, apretó los puños en la parte inferior del sillón y inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, no lo entendía tampoco, ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba de una vez? ¿Porque no aprendía que las cosas que tenía ahora eran más importantes? ¿Por qué… porque se ponía así?. Gruño con dolor al sentir como rompía su labio de tanto morderlo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Musito como si fuese un pensamiento, la cabeza del azabache giro hacia ella- ¿Por qué?

-… ¿Por qué? –Susurro su pregunta sin entender.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? –Frunció el ceño, su tono estaba cargado de rabia y dolor- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… no lo olvidas? –Suspiro- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto si…

-¿Si no puedo hacer nada? –Completo y sonrio de lado con algo de tristeza.

-Si… -Murmuro con sinceridad.

-Porque yo no puedo hacer nada… -Sin quitar su sonrisa apretó los puños y volvió a acostarse de golpe contra el sillón- Pero tú si.

-¿Q—que? –Siseo abriendo los ojos incrédula.

Sasuke hizo una señal para que se acercara, una vez esta lo hizo él se recostó en el mango del sillón estiro sus piernas en el mismo y puso a la chica contra su cuerpo encima de él, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de esta, sintió como aun seguía llorando, con delicadeza deslizo las yemas de sus pulgares por el contorno de sus ojos; Él no podía hacer nada, a él no lo mandarían a la guerra, él no podría luchar, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera le dejaran poner un pie fuera de esa casa, él no podía hacer eso, él no; apretó sus manos con mas fuerza contra las mejillas de ella, Sakura le miraba confusa, sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo o porque estaba haciendo eso en esos momentos; El problema no era que él no pudiese hacer nada, el problema era que Sakura si pudiera.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Murmuro bajo algo inquieta.

-Madara querrá vengarse por que lo traicione –Respondió con tono ido.

-D—demo nadie… nadie dejara que te haga algo Sasuke-kun –Dijo en tono algo mas alto.

-Eso no me importa –Sakura ladeo la cabeza otra vez confusa- ¿No lo entiendes?

-No… no Sasuke-kun… no se… no se que te sucede –Soltó con rabia por el mismo hecho.

Apretó los dedos en la ropa del chico, miro su rostro unos segundos, estaba con el ceño fruncido por una mezcla de rabia y dolor, sus manos aun estaban en sus mejillas y sus rodillas atrapaban las suyas como si quisieran apresarla, apretó los ojos, no lo entendía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él estaba así?, quito las manos del azabache de su rostro y se separo levemente de él, Sasuke no se movió, ni le critico, ni emitió comentario por la acción de esta, simplemente suspiro algo inquieto, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos y luego la volvió a su posición normal, Sakura se sentó en el borde del sillón al lado de sus caderas.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –Frunció el ceño- ¿Qué Madara venga a Konoha? ¿Qué no puedas matarlo tú? -Pregunto contraída.

-… -Simplemente guardo silencio, entendía que ella pensara eso, era lógico no podía pedir que pensara algo mas que eso.

-Dime… -Se tenso por completo- Por favor… Sasuke-kun… dime…

-Tú no entiendes… -Musito por lo bajo.

-¡Por lo mismo! –Alzo la voz- Por lo mismo… no… no te entiendo.

-Es tú culpa… -Gruño con los labios apretados- Es tú culpa…

La Haruno abrio los ojos sorprendida por lo que decía, lado la cabeza hacia él y observo como ponía su antebrazo sobre los ojos, tenia la mandíbula tensa y respiraba pausadamente a desgana de hacerlo realmente, ¿Culpa suya?... ¿A que se refería?... bajo la vista sin entender lo que sucedía esta vez, sintió su corazón latir con apatía dentro de su pecho, como si estuviera cansado, y era verdad, ella estaba cansada, eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día, demasiada mezcla de cosas que no concordaban bien con su forma de asimilarlo, entrecerró los ojos con ganas de llorar otra vez.

-¿Por qué? –Farfullo- ¿Por qué es culpa mía?

-…

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón de golpe y respiro pensadamente, levanto una mano y la llevo contra su oído y su cabeza, la apretó con fuerza y la dejo ahí, escuchaba claramente a una parte de su cerebro diciéndole que no era culpa de la peli-rosa, era culpa de él, pero ese no era el punto, eso ya lo sabia; Madara, ese hombre, era una parte del problema, no lo era por completo, frunció el ceño otra vez, adolorido de sus propios pensamientos.

-Si hay una guerra –Comenzó susurrante, la oji-jade le miro- Si hay guerra, todos los ninjas tienen que ejercer su rango y pelear.

-… -Alzo una ceja confusa- Si… eso es lo que indica ser un ninja.

-Todos… -Apretó los labios- Madara… es muy fuerte…

-Lo se… pero Akatsuki ya no esta, ni siquiera tiene mas aliados, si quiere guerra vendría solo –Trato de explicar.

-No me importa que me mate –Apretó los ojos, Sakura le miro sorprendida- No me importa realmente –Su voz se hizo baja y débil- Maldición…

-Sasuke-kun… -Musito, ahora si que no comprendía que le sucedía.

-Es tú culpa… demonios –Paso sus manos por su rostro- No… no es tú culpa… es la mía…

-No… no entiendo…

-Madara es un sádico… que sabe… sabe torturar a las personas –Apretó los dedos sobre su rostro- Antes eso no hubiera importando.

Ese era el problema, antes, antes era diferente, antes no le importaba nada de lo que le ocurriera a esa aldea, antes no le importaba lo que pasara con sus habitantes, antes le daba igual todo, pero eso era… antes… ella no lo entendía, pero, al igual como ella había arriesgado sus palabras a la amistad de las personas que quería, había preferido estar con él antes de cualquier persona… ella no entendía…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso…? –Pregunto sin saber bien el sentido de su propia pregunta.

-¿No lo entiendes? –Sonrio otra vez, de tal manera que la peli-rosa tembló al verlo.

Una sonrisa, mas bien una mueca de tristeza y confusión en su cara, como si tratara de convencerse a él mismo que era una broma pesada el hecho que no lo entendiera, intento pensar mas profundamente sus palabras, pero nada concordaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder sacar una conclusión a ellas.

-Yo…

-Tú… -Trago saliva- ¿Tú no entiendes que tan importante te has vuelto para mí? –Pregunto en un susurro con la voz aguda.

El corazón de la peli-rosa latió con fuerza al escucharlo, pero a pesar de lo que parecía algo dulce, la expresión en el rostro del Uchiha no era de esa manera, más bien estaba preocupado y enfuscado consigo mismo, puso sus manos en el rostro de él, este no las quito pero aun así pareció disgustarle solo su contacto.

-Sasuke-kun… -Llamo con suavidad.

-Tú… no entiendes –Frunció el ceño acomplejado- E…eso no es bueno…

-¿Por qué? –Barbullo incomoda por todas sus palabras.

-Él querrá torturarme… -Ladeo la cabeza y le sonrio un poco con ironía- ¿Lo entiendes?

-Yo…

-Serás a la primera que matara.


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaración:_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamás hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

Pareja(s):_Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 19: Lo que quiero, lo que siento, lo que deseo.**

Sakura miro el suelo sin intención de decir algo, ahora que su cerebro funcionaba con furia mas rápido de lo que debía, sentía cierta emoción y rabia en una mezcla vertiginosa sobre su cuerpo y su mente, seguía en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, al igual que Sasuke, no se había movido y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo; el ceño del azabache seguía fruncido, como adolorido, no sabia bien que decirle o que mas hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro si había sido buena idea aclarar el punto, ni siquiera estaba seguro.

-¿Hmmm? –Soltó sorprendido, levanto las manos como intentando tocarla mas aun así quedo con ellas elevadas de su cuerpo sin llegar a hacerlo- ¿Qué…? –Murmuro muy bajo.

El cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba inclinado sobre él, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Uchiha y se apretó a el, no entendía muy bien, no lo comprendía, como ninja que era, tendría que pelear, eso lo sabia, pero aun así, ella no había medido la consecuencia de eso, como el dijo, no sabia que tan importante se había vuelto ella para él, y eso le preocupaba.

-Sakura… -Volvió a decir sin comprender, inconscientemente sus manos terminaron de tocar su cuerpo.

-Sasuke-kun –Susurro contra su mejilla, con tono bajo y efímero- ¿Por qué… te preocupa tanto?

-Uhmm –Frunció el ceño- Te acabo de decir porque… -Gruño entre dientes, sin subir el tono.

-Demo… Eso es lo que indica ser ninja –Musito en el mismo tono, Sasuke apretó sus manos en su espalda.

-Lo se… -Murmuro- Lo se…

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto otra vez.

Se mordió la lengua para no responder enseguida, el sabia perfectamente bien la respuesta, lo sabia, y le incomodaba ser tan infantil, tan tonto y algo idiota, no sabia cuando había llegado a el punto de ser así, de estar tan pendiente de alguien y depender de alguien, trago saliva y apoyo su mentón en el cuello de la peli-rosa, esta espero la respuesta en silencio.

-Yo… -Suspiro contra su cuello.

-¿Qué te incomoda? –Pregunto directa, algo inquieta- ¿Qué—

-Tengo miedo –Frunció los labios, Sakura se quedo estática- Perdona… -Gruño, enfadado consigo mismo- Perdona…

La boca de Sakura se abrio, mas bien no salio ninguna palabra, ¿Miedo?, Sasuke Uchiha ¿Teniendo miedo?, bajo sus ojos y le miro, este tenia los labios y el ceño fruncido, aun así sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo le beso con levedad los labios, este no le respondió unos momentos luego lo hizo aunque fue extraño como si lo necesitara y lo repudiara al mismo tiempo. Se aparto levemente y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, levanto su rostro y lo examino, nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué tienes miedo? –Mascullo contra sus labios, con comprensión y algo sorprendida aun.

-Perdón… -Se volvió a disculpar, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño- Perdón…

-Basta Sasuke-kun –Apretó sus dedos en sus mejillas, hundiendo la piel de la misma en estas pero sin tanta fuerza- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te disculpas? –Frunció el ceño confusa también.

-No… debí dejarme llevar –Labio sus labios como ido- No… no debí, olvidar todo lo que había hecho –Musito con remordimiento- No debí…

-Pero que… -Apretó los ojos, comprendió sus palabras, mas bien, solo una parte de las mismas- No digas eso… las cosas que hiciste tenían un motivo, sea cuál sea la situación pudiste parar.

-Yo no pare… -Chasqueo la lengua- No pare… me hicieron parar… yo… -Deslizo su mano derecha a la mejilla de la chica y entrecerró los ojos, abriéndolos levemente- Yo no me habría detenido, tú lo sabes.

-… -Subió su mano y toma la del chico con esta la apretó levemente- Lo se, pero ya lo hiciste, ese es el punto.

-Eres tan molesta… -Farfulló entre dientes, con una sonrisa pesada.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? –Volvió a preguntar, ignorando lo que hace tiempo no escuchaba "molesta".

-… -Mordió su labio inferior e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás levemente, lanzo un suspiro y volvió a la misma posición- Siempre… -Puso una mano en su cuello- A mi… nunca me… -Apretó los dientes- Tengo miedo… tengo miedo a estar solo… -La oji-jade abrió los ojos sorprendida- No… no quiero que me dejes solo –Trago saliva con dificultad- Me… -Respiro hondo- Me estoy haciendo demasiado… demasiado dependiente de ti… y…

No pudo continuar cuando los labios de Sakura se posaron sobre los de él otra vez, su mente no respondió rápido y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar hasta segundos después, no lo entendía ¿Por qué no se alejaba de él? ¿No veía que se condenaba sola?... porque… ¿Por qué no lo dejaba solo?... profundizo el beso con algo de rabia, rabia de sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, su mente le estaba diciendo que estaba mal, que debía alejarla de el por su bien, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo no lo deseaba, no quería sentirse vació otra vez, no quería estar solo otra vez, no otra vez… porque estar solo le daba miedo, daba miedo no escuchar nunca mas a alguien a tu lado, y ahora, se sentía insignificante y pequeño; estar ciego le había estresado y al mismo tiempo, puesto mas vulnerable, mas…. más indefenso…

-Basta… -La alejo un poco de él, pero no demasiado, a pesar de sus palabras su cuerpo la aferraba mas a él- ¿Por qué lo haces? –Gruño con algo de furia hacia si mismo- Porque… deberías… alejarte no hacer eso…

-No me alejare de ti –Deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas- Tu mismo dices que no quieres estar solo –Recordó, el chico bajo la cabeza algo inquieto- ¿No ves que te contradices?

-Yo… yo no me contradigo –Suspiro con fuerza- Tú no… no estas pensando las cosas…

-¿Qué es lo que no pienso? –Expreso confusa.

-Estar cerca mió solo te traerá mas problemas –Corto con aire afilado, aunque por dentro se resistía a decir más palabras que eran verdad, quería, pero aun así no podía.

-¿Uhmm? –Alzo una ceja y suspiro, apoyo su mentón en el cuello de él y beso el mismo con cuidado- No me importa.

-Tonta… -Apretó los ojos, su cuerpo se dividió entre jubilo de escuchar eso y rabia por permitirlo- Tonta molestia…

-Seré una molestia –Apretó sus brazos contra el cuerpo del chico- Pero no te dejare solo.

-… -Paso los brazos por la espalda de la peli-rosa y la apreso contra él con fuerza, enterró su rostro contra su cabello y beso su nuca- "Gracias"

Y a pesar de que desde sus labios no saliese una palabra, la oji-jade lo sintió, porque las palabras de él eran confusas, él mismo trataba de esconder sus deseos entre la razón, él no quería estar solo, pero aun así sabia que estaba mal no estarlo, sabia que no quería perderla, pero que él mismo la estaba llevando a eso, a alejarla de él teniéndola cerca. Pasaron así unos minutos, donde ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, solamente se quedaron escuchan el sonido de su respiración y Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del azabache escuchaba con cautela el ritmo de su corazón, lento pero acompasado, como una canción de cuna, el sueño la rodeo y en ese momento recordó lo tarde que era.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun –Este ladeo la cabeza confuso, ella se levanto y tomo de su mano- Tenemos que ir a dormir, es tarde, mañana tengo que ir al hospital –Musito en tono bajo este, con un suspiro se levanto y la siguió.

Los dedos del azabache se aferraron mas a los de ella, dejando que lo guiara a través de las escaleras, dejo de hacerse el mapa mental de esa casa y se dejo guiar por la peli-rosa, y al igual que en esos instantes todo su ser se estaba dejando llevar, sabia a diestra y siniestra que no era bueno, que estaba cometiendo un error y que tendría que pagarlo, pero no lo podía evitar, su cuerpo se relajaba y se sentía como flotando, el hecho de no estar pensando en cada palabra, en cada acción, para tener una estructurada fortaleza delante de los demás le agotaba de vez en cuando, con Sakura era diferente, se tomaba la libertad de no pensar y actuar, de respirar con tranquilidad y no examinar cada cosa que hacia o decía, una parte de él sintió lastima de si mismo, lastima por ser tan infantil y poco maduro, pero por muy así que fuese, esa parte era tan pequeña comparada con todas las que le decía que estaba bien, que se sentía bien, que le satisfacía y que le gustaba, que no alcazaba a convencerse del todo de sus supuestos errores.

-Toma –Musito, entregándole su pijama, este lo tomo y quedo estático- Vamos Sasuke-kun –Dijo sonriendo- Tengo que dormir, aun estoy muy cansada –Ladeo la cabeza algo sonrojada, el azabache ladeo la cabeza algo divertido también- Hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas… quiero dormir.

Este asistió y comenzó a ponerse la dichosa prenda, que Sakura le viese o no, no significaba gran cosa, después de todo ya habían pasado de ser algo demasiado interesante ver su cuerpo, según él, ya que por el lado de la peli-rosa giro rápidamente y se golpeo las mejillas sonrojadas con algo de inconsciencia, a ella si le ponía nerviosa, después de todo, no era cualquier hombre, era _el _hombre.

-¡Bien! –Se estiro de brazos, Sasuke abrocho el botón de la camisa para dormir que le faltaba y ladeo la cabeza a su lado- A dormir –Sonrio y respiro con fuerza tomando la mano del chico.

Le jalo hasta su cama y lo acostó a su lado, en realidad, no tenia mucho caso que no durmieran juntos, de todas formas, ante todas las circunstancias y cosas que habían sucedidos no era para tanto que durmieran juntos, el azabache suspiro rendido y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, Sakura se acurruco a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, Sasuke sonrio levemente, algo enternecido sin querer, kami, adoraba a esa niña, le hacia sentir extraño, pero no era desagradable, es mas le gustaba demasiado, la abrazo también apretándola contra si mismo, beso su frente y esta ronroneo con cariño, él se rió bajito ante esto y quedo en la misma posición, por lo mismo, por esas cosas que lo hacían sentir bien, por ese nudo en el estomago que lejos de ser doloroso era satisfactorio, por eso no quería perderla, porque ella podía hacer que pudiera escuchar su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, diciéndole que estaba vivo y ella esta con él.

- Oyasumi-nasai Sasuke-kun (Buenas noches Sasuke-kun) –Murmuro con voz infantil, intentando todo, menos pensar en lo de hace pocos momentos atrás le acomplejaba.

-Buenas noches… -Musito en un susurro bajo.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar demasiado para poder dormir, a pesar de que no estaban del todos tranquilos, definitivamente ese día había sido demasiado largo.

* * *

Con pesadez escucho el sonido del despertador y lo apago rápidamente, quedo en la misma posición en la que estaba desde la noche y pestaño intentando enfocar algo delante de ella, pocos momentos después de eso lo logro y vio su mesita de noche con el despertador descolocado marcando las 7:00 a.m, puso una mueca de cansancio y resignación, hoy si tendría que ir a trabajar.

-"Otro día en el hospital" –Pensó con abatimiento, intento moverse pero no pudo.

Giro levemente la cabeza y observo el rostro perfecto de Sasuke dormido aun, los brazos de este rodeaban su cintura y la apegaban a él, sonrio levemente y giro hacia su dirección, anoche había sido caótico, caótico y de exaltación, porque una parte de ella se había alegrado de saber que tan importante era para él, otra se había entristecido porque lo confundía y se preocupaba del daño que podía causarle, pero ella no pensaba alejarse del chico, no lo haría, no pensaba dejar que otra vez se apartara de su lado, le había costado demasiado, demasiado poder soportar sus sentimientos y no ser correspondía y ahora que si lo tenia con ella, no lo dejaría alejarse, no otra vez.

-"Te amo" –Pensó sonriendo y acaricio su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos- "Te amo tanto…" –Beso con levedad su nariz para no despertarlo.

Pero aun así sus intentos no dieron demasiado resultado, el chico pestaño a pesar de que solo era por costumbre, luego mantuvo los ojos cerrados otra vez, apretó sus dedos en la piel de la cintura de Sakura y bostezo con levedad apretando los ojos, como hacia mucho tiempo, sintió que las horas de sueños no había sido para nada reconfortantes y aun le faltaban unas cuantas mas, después de despabilar un poco, pudo notar los dedos de la peli-rosa sobre su mejilla, levanto una de sus manos y toma la de ella entre esta la acerco a sus labios y beso la misma en un roce delicado y elegante haciendo que la oji-jade temblara levemente.

-L—lamento haberte despertado –Se disculpo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Uhmm… -Fue su respuesta, se inclino levemente hacia ella y la beso, esta algo sorprendida le correspondió gustosa- No importa.

-Puedes seguir durmiendo –Con delicadeza se soltó del chico y quedo con las manos apoyadas en la cama- Aun es muy temprano.

-¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto algo incomodo al sentir como esta se levantaba de la cama, ella lanzo una risa leve.

-Al hospital, ¿Dónde mas iría a estas horas? –Susurro divertida, Sasuke frunció el ceño y suspiro hundiéndose en las almohadas otra vez- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto extrañada al ver su mueca.

-No vallas –Murmuro por lo bajo, la chica sonrio y le beso los labios brevemente.

-Tengo que ir… -El azabache suspiro con enfado- Lo siento, pero ya falte un día… no puedo quedarme hoy –Respondió con algo de pena al verlo algo triste- "Kami… que no ponga esa cara otra vez… se ve tan mono"

-Bien… -Soltó con resignación, poniendo una mueca de cansancio y pena en el rostro.

-Demo… no pongas esa cara… -Pidió en tono suave contra su mejilla- Volveré temprano ¿Si? –Propuso susurrante en su oído.

-…

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y con rapidez tomo el rostro de esta y la beso, con ansias pero con calma al mismo tiempo, la peli-rosa se tubo que recostar en la cama otra vez para no perder el equilibrio quedando recostada sobre el cuerpo del peli-azabache, inconcientemente después del beso no se movió y quedo semi-abrazada a él, el Uchiha le acaricio el mentón y sonrio de medio lado con levedad.

-Eso espero –Farfullo con tono sensual y como si fuese un ronroneo suave beso su mejilla.

-U—hmm b—ien –Se levanto de golpe- M—mejor me arreglo s…se me ha pasado el tiempo.

Casi corriendo se metió al baño de su cuarto y se fue a la ducha, Sasuke siguió con la misma sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la cama otra vez, estaba exhausto, de verdad quería dormir mas, por lo menos unas cuantas horas mas, Sakura no llegaría hasta la hora del almuerzo para irse otra vez quizás hasta las 7 u 8 de la tarde, en realidad, ella trabajaba bastante y eso que según ella salía antes por gracia de Tsunade para poder estar con él, suspiro con fuerza mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha, quería no pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada. Después de 20 minutos la peli-rosa estaba lista, ya había terminado de ducharse y tomar algo de desayuno, consistente en una galleta y café para despertarse, ahora solo faltando 18 minutos para su turno ponía cara de gato mojado algo inquieta, ella no deseaba ir a trabajar, estaba cansada aun, y además mirar el rostro dormido de Sasuke le causaban ganas de acompañarlo en esa labor tan placentera de dormir, inclino su cabeza agobiada y resignada a lo que iba a ser otro largo día de trabajo.

-Sasuke-kun… -Llamo bajito, este se removió en la cama y después quedo estático otra vez- Ya me voy –Beso su mejilla- Cuídate…

-Sakura… -Soltó de improviso y tomo su muñeca, abrio la boca para decir algo pero no salio nada de su boca, mordió su labio y luego bufo- Uhm… cuídate también –Susurro algo resignado.

La Haruno supo que eso no era lo que él deseaba decir, casi por insitito imagino lo que de verdad pensaba y lo que de verdad quería decir, sabia que cuando él le decía que no se fuese no era una simple palabra de capricho, puesto que él no era así, lo hacia inconscientemente, quisiera o no; frunció el ceño levemente, cuando él se fue, odio con lo mas profundo de su alma el dolor que causaba su ausencia, la angustia y el no poder ayudar en nada, sabia lo que él sentía, y lo sabia por su propia mano, pero ella… ella también sabia que Sasuke no se merecía sufrir mas, ya había sufrido casi toda su vida, era injusto cargarle mas sufrimiento, era como Naruto, solamente que él rubio podía vivir su vida a plena conciencia que ahora era considerado un héroe que era respetado y que además de eso, formaría una familia con una persona que estaría a su lado, como siempre lo había estado.

-Sasuke-kun –Musito con seriedad, este levanto la cabeza- Respóndeme una cosa, con lo que de verdad deseas.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto extrañado por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo y no valla a una guerra? –Expuso directamente sin variar el tono, él azabache se sorprendió- ¿De verdad quieres que me quede contigo?

-… -Apretó los labios algo atónito por lo que se exponía tan de repente, no supo bien que decir.

-Sasuke…

Su respuesta se dividió en dos a pesar de que en primera instancia, el si era claro, ella era una ninja, su responsabilidad con la aldea era pelear en una guerra, él lo sabia a la perfección, sabia que era su deber, que era su obligación y que ella lo haría porque Konoha era importante para ella; pero a pesar de saber todas esas cosas, no lo deseba, no deseaba que ella pelease, no deseaba que se arriesgase a ser el blanco primordial del causante de todos estos problemas, no quería perderla, no quería no poder hacer nada por ella, no quería… quedarse solo, quedarse sin ella.

-Si –Respondió escuetamente, dejándose llevar por su egoísmo- Si… si quiero que te quedes conmigo… –Apretó los ojos frustrado- No quiero que vallas a esa guerra.

-Bien –Soltó simplemente, el oji-negro frunció el ceño desentendido.

-¿Por qué… preguntas esto? –Mustio extrañado.

-Si tú quieres eso, no iré a esa guerra –Él se sorprendió y entreabrió la boca- Me quedare contigo.

-P—pero eso seria… -Intento expresar.

-Yo se lo que seria –Insubordinación, lo sabia, pero no importaba- Hablare con la Hokage en su momento, tu no te preocupes –Dijo con suavidad.

-¿Qué? –Ladeo la cabeza totalmente atónito- Sakura… ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? Tú no puedes…

-No te dejare solo –Le interrumpió y beso su frente.

Él cuerpo del chico se tenso otra vez, intento expresar algo mas no supo que decir, se sintió culpable de hacerle tomar una decisión que tal vez ella no quería, pero ¿Por qué ponía sus deseos antes de los demás?, abrio la boca otra vez, sin resultado de poder prolongar alguna palabra, se sintió atrapado en una onda suave y calida cuando percibió y logro sentir los labios de la chica en su piel, era una experiencia de confianza y extrañeza, extrañeza porque como si ese rose hablara, le decía que era decisión de ella, que ella deseaba quedarse con él, mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojo levemente, sin poder evitarlo, otra vez se sentía como si Sakura fuese su madre, y otra vez, enfadado con su conciencia, se daba cuenta que no le desagradaba.

-Bien ahora si me voy –Recordó sonriendo bobamente y con voz aterciopelada- Llegare tarde –Suspiro viendo la hora.

-Sakura –Llamo una vez mas al escuchar sus pasos comenzar a acercarse a la puerta.

-Dime Sasuke-kun –Respondió al instante.

-De verdad… -Bajo la cabeza un poco, sintió el estomago pesado y el corazón latir con fuerza algo enfuscado- Ahg, yo…–Suspiro con fuerza y sonrio un poco- Muchas gracias –Susurro por lo bajo.

Sakura pestaño y después de analizar sus palabras sonrio calidamente, dio un paso largo y beso sus labios, este al no esperárselo no alcanzo a corresponder antes que ella se alejara, después de eso esta simplemente bajo la escalera y apresuro el paso, no le importaba nada de lo que pudiesen decirle por su decisión, porque por algo era suya.

* * *

Ladeo la cabeza cansada después de ni siquiera tener tiempo para ir a casa a almorzar y llamar al azabache para decirle rápidamente eso, la cantidad de trabajo que se le había acumulado en un solo día era sorprendente, no dejaba de llamar su atención la importancia que tenia ella en ese hospital, pero aun así, estaba agotada y no tenia ganas ni siquiera de levantar la cabeza del escritorio, resignada, trato de pensar positivo.

-"Tranquila ya solo queda 1 hora y me voy… solo quedan 2 fichas y termino… tranquila" –Pensó mirando los dichosos papeles.

Los tomo entre sus dedos y los empezó a rellenar para terminar de una vez, le dolía el trasero de estar en esa oficina todo el día, pero por lo menos hoy no la habían necesitado en ninguna operación o algo parecido, después de unos minutos, felizmente se dio cuenta que había terminado rápidamente y ya al fin podía respirar, se estiro y miro el reloj, 6:24 p.m y su día de trabajo pronto acabaría. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó algo que la dejo incomoda.

-Mañana… -Susurro para si misma- Mañana nos dirán que esta pasando.

Era verdad mañana sabría que era todo el asunto de Madara, una guerra contra una persona, de verdad causaba mas dolores de cabeza solo que acompañado, suspiro, esperaba que Sasuke no estuviera pensado tanto en eso, que se relajara, ella sabia que era complicado, pero de verdad lo deseaba. Gruño al sentirse impotente, ella quería estar con el azabache, quería hacerlo, pero no podía hacer mas que eso, se levanto de su escritorio y salio de la oficina, haría algo que hace tiempo debía haber empezado a hacer.

-"Me mataran si saben que vine aquí" –Pensó viendo la puerta.

Una puerta de color cobrizo ubicada en una de las ultimas salas del hospital, en realidad era una tontería que ese lugar estuviera ahí, documentos de todos tipos, algunos que ni siquiera tenían que ver con medicina, pero era el mejor lugar, si además de la inmensa cantidad de ninjas curiosos que fueran a mirar a la biblioteca sobre secretos de la aldea, nadie pensaría que la mayoría de las cosas que los Hokage`s consideraban importantes estaban todas juntas ahí. Una vez entro dentro, un olor desagradable a humedad y papel entro por sus fosas nasales hasta llegar a sus pulmones, puso una mueca de asco y toco la pared para encender la luz de la habitación, y lo que vio lejos de sorprenderla le causo abatimiento, solamente dos estanterías llenas de documentos desordenados por todos los puestos posibles estaban en pie, una silla con un escritorio en una esquina, bastante viejos y desgastados, y por el suelo, cientos de papeles desparramados por todos lados, algunos puestos en filas y amarrados con hilos pero nada mas, suspiro.

-Esto será largo… -Susurro agobiada.

Cerro la puerta y en esa habitación sin ventanas y sin casi sin aire demasiado respirable, decidió por lo menos por hoy ordenar esos papeles para comenzar al día siguiente a buscar lo mejor posible, con determinación empezó a recoger los papeles y apilarlos, ordenadamente en alguna parte mientras los miraba de ves en ves por si, por las cosas de la vida, encontraba algo interesante, pero aun así, además de poder ordenar lo suficiente para que cada vez que entrase a ese lugar no fuera tan desalentador, no encontró algo entre sus ojeadas que fuese relevante, se encogió de hombros y miro el reloj de su muñeca, puso mueca de desagrado al ver que eran las 7:20 y su tiempo había sido valiosamente contado demasiado rápido, salio del lugar y cerro con llave, algo de ventajas tenia que tener ser la "directora" del hospital.

* * *

Suspiro con fuerza cuando escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, apretó los puños y se quedo en el mismo lugar con la cabeza dirigida hacia el techo, unos dos minutos después los pasos de la chica subieron la escalera y abrieron la puerta de la habitación, sintió la respiración de esta sobre su rostro y se centro.

-Lamento la tardanza –Susurro bajito y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Hummm…. –Soltó simplemente sin demasiado animo.

El día se le había hecho eterno, no lograba mas que pensar en las palabras de la peli-rosa esa mañana, no podía no pensar en otra cosa, lo había descolocado y además de eso lo había puesto en jaque, mas aun de todo lo que había dado vueltas al asunto, su respuesta no había variado, pero eso si se había confirmado mas de lo que ya estaba, eso es lo que le había intrigado.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto preocupada ante su falta de atención.

-Sabes… -Comenzó susurrante, esta le miro interesada- Ni siquiera… puedo decir, que tengo recuerdos.

-¿Eh? –Soltó confusa.

-Pues –Se sentó sobre la cama y sonrio levemente- En realidad, no quiero morir –Giro la cabeza hacia un lado- Ni tampoco quiero que tú mueras.

-Lo se… -Musito bajito- Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No… no tengo recuerdos –Apretó los labios- Son solo sensaciones… son solo… emociones –Apretó con su mano la tela de la cama- No quiero morir, porque…

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-No te he visto… no tengo… una imagen que conservar de ti –La oji-jade pestaño sorprendida- No… tengo recuerdos de lo que… es importante ahora para mi –Soltó la tela- Quiero… por lo menos tener eso –Sonrio con lastima- Pero no puedo… es tal vez… por eso que… tengo tanto miedo –Paso una mano hasta la tela del jersey que llevaba en esos momentos sobre su pecho- Me da miedo, no llevarme nada al infierno que me pueda recordar… que me recuerde que quise vivir.

-Sasuke… -Siseo asustada, se acerco a él poniendo una mano en su antebrazo- No digas esas cosas, yo… yo estoy aquí contigo, ni tú ni yo iremos a algún lado –Musito algo inquieta.

-Lo se… -Sonrio un poco mas, levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza- Pero quiero verte… quiero… recordarte…

-Pero estoy aquí Sasuke-kun… -Susurro poniendo entre sus manos una de él- Estoy aquí.

-Lo se… -Murmuro inclino la cabeza y beso su frente- Solo… me estaba dando cuenta de eso.

-No… no lo pienses tanto… -Se abrazo a él- Yo estaré contigo, piensa que nada pasara.

-Sakura –Musito bajo.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun… -Apretó su mejilla contra su torso- Si tan solo pudiera darte mis ojos…. Si tan solo, pudiera hacer algo… algo por ti.

-… -Deslizo sus dedos por su brazo- Ya te lo dije… has hecho demasiado por mi.

-"No… no yo… no he hecho nada" –Apretó los ojos intentando no llorar- "Yo… no se que hacer para ayudarte"

-Olvídalo –Apretó su brazo, como sabiendo lo que pensaba- Solo olvídalo.

-"Quiero ayudarte… por favor…" –Suspiro y asistió, nada acorde con sus pensamientos- "Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por ayudarte"


	20. Chapter 20

Aclaración:_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamás hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

Pareja(s):_Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 20: Promesas que cumples y promesas que rompes.**

_Sakura Po´v_

Tome el vaso a desgana y arraigada mire su contenido, un té helado de esperar a que lo bebiese y mi mirada sobre el como si quisiera ponerlo como un hecho importante, no había nada mas que silencio a esas horas, en mi casa, todo estaba tan cargado de pesadez que ni siquiera podía concentrarme en beber el estupido té, gruñí, faltan 15 minutos para las 3 de la tarde, Sasuke tenia la cabeza anclada en su mano, con la posición dirigida hacia mí, suspire con lastima de mi misma para decir las esenciales palabras.

-Ya me voy –Musite a desgana.

Me levante con lentitud de la silla y la volví a acomodar, el ceño del azabache estaba fruncido, como pensante, apreté mis labios y enterré las uñas en la madera de la silla, ya ni siquiera tenia sentido, aunque el demonio viniese a hacer un pacto conmigo, no habría demasiado que hacer, cerré los ojos y apreté los mismos con fuerza respire profundo y me puse al lado del oji-negro, toque su hombro y bese su mejilla.

-Ad—

-Sakura –Pronuncio algo ausente, pero con tono febril y serio.

-Dime –Murmure bajo algo inquieta.

-Prométeme –Comenzó, desde el principio la frase no me agrado- Prométeme que me dirás todo lo que te digan en esa reunión.

-¿Q…Que? –Solté sorprendida.

-Quiero saber… quiero saber que esta tramando –Gruño entre dientes.

Mordí mi mejilla por dentro, ¿Prometérselo? ¿Podría prometérselo? Ya estaba cansada, cansada de estar en la incertidumbre de que Sasuke volviera a caer, no quería, por nada del mundo quería, ¿Y si ese hombre planeaba algo directamente relacionado con él? ¿Qué le diría?. Apreté mas mis puños y me separe algo de su cuerpo mire el piso con resignación.

-Te lo prometo –Susurre con tono contraído.

-Gracias… -Respondió por lo bajo, con el cuerpo erguido sobre la mesa.

-Nos vemos Sasuke –Me despedí escuetamente, pude escuchar que intentaba decir algo pero antes de eso desaparecí en una nube de humo.

_Sinceramente… no estaba segura de cumplir esa promesa…_

_

* * *

_

-Tarde –Soltó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, me encogí de hombros- Hola Sakura-chan –Le sonreí a modo de respuesta.

Dentro de la oficina de Tsunade habían los que quedábamos de la generación Gennin, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji y Lee, nadie mas, faltaban muchos, eso se hizo notar, a una esquina algo apartado estaba Sai aunque con un traje de Anbu, solo porque era alguien conocido se pudo reconocer, ya no era lo mismo no éramos todos, no éramos lo que fuimos tiempo atrás, solo éramos los que tuvimos suerte, y contábamos otra guerra mas.

-Bien –Cruzo sus dedos sobre su rostro y nos miro con seriedad- Creo que no es mucho el secreto, la mayoría ya lo sabe ¿No? –Soltó indulgente y con amargura- Madara pidió guerra.

-Lo sabemos –Corto con tono filoso, Neji, sin ápice de emoción- Pero creo que aquí todos tienen la duda también, de que es eso de ¿Pedir? –Musito con interrogación, todos asentimos, esa era exactamente nuestra duda.

-Pude dar un aviso general para todos, pero los he citado aquí a ustedes, los que son un pilar muy importante para Konoha, una generación brillante y que realmente se ha comprometido con esta aldea –Dijo comenzando, casi, a halagarnos, pero aun así sonaba con rudeza el comentario- Se que la palabra, pedir, no es demasiado lógica –Suspiro pesadamente- Eso es lo que quiero explicarles.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-obaa-chan? –Pregunto sin respeto, por primera vez, esta le ignoro el comentario- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Si te callas, te lo diré –Apoyo las manos en su escritorio- Shizune –Llamo esta se acerco rápidamente dejando unos papeles sobre su escritorio, una pila mediana, no demasiado grande, después de hacerlo dio una leve reverencia y se fue.

-¿Qué es eso? –Volvió a saltar con preguntas, curioso, todos rodamos los ojos.

-Hmmm –Pestañee sorprendida al ver que Tsunade no decía nada sobre el importuno del Uzumaki- Madara… es un ser complejo, quiero que entiendan esto, él planea bien las cosas, sabe como empezar a debilitarnos, sabe muy bien como torturarnos.

_-Madara es un sádico… que sabe… sabe torturar a las personas _

_-Serás a la primera que matara. _

Las palabras de Sasuke acudieron a mi cerebro sin siquiera pensarlo dos beses, resonaron en mis oídos como un eco, advirtiéndome que nada de lo que la Hokage diría, seria bueno, nada, incluso por su seriedad me daba la impresión que no tenia buenas expectativas, daba la impresión de todo, menos de esperanza.

-¿Cuál es el punto? –Siseo con el ceño fruncido Shikamaru.

-Él pidió, eso… guerra –Apretó los ojos- Y no estoy delirando con lo digo, él _la pidió,_ con condiciones –Todos la miramos sorprendidos- Él pidió reglas para esta guerra.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Es… estupido –Gruño entre dientes el chico de las cejas pobladas.

-Lo se… -Toco con su mano derecha su rostro- Yo… no habría aceptado todo esto pero…

-¿Pero que Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto esta vez, impaciente.

-Esto se hablo con todos los Kages –El ambiente en ese momento se hizo mas tenso- No todos… no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la gran mayoría si…

-¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo con que? –Apretó los dientes enfadado- ¿Habéis aceptado las condiciones de Madara? ¡¿De eso están de acuerdo? –Chillo visiblemente molesto, Hinata le tomo de la mano con delicadeza para que no se alterase mas.

-Si… -Sentencio, su vista bajo con decadencia al escritorio, como decepcionada de si misma.

En esa sala se formo otra vez el silencio, ninguno supo que decir, y cada persona tenia una mueca diferente en el rostro, trague saliva, demonios, eso no me gustaba, me daban escalofríos solo pensar en que podía haber propuesto ese sujeto, que podría haber dicho o pedido, él quería su historia estaba claro, y también estaba claro que usaría cualquier método para obtenerla.

-Ya… ya basta de cortes –Apretó los labios y la mire, esta me observo como comprendida- Díganos completamente, de que trata todo esto.

-Sakura-san tiene razón, esto es muy confuso –Me colindo Lee, en estado atónito.

-Lo haré… -Meneo la cabeza hacia el lado, y directamente me observo a mí luego a Ino, después a Hinata, esa mirada obviamente no nos agrado- Ahora se callaran y escucharan atentamente esto.

-Entendido –Soltó Naruto con aire impaciente.

-Hace cerca de 3 semanas –Deslizo sus dedos por los papeles del escritorio- Madara…. Mas bien un clon de él vino a Konoha –Ladeo la cabeza- Nos informo su "petición"… él quiere guerra con Konoha, pero no como ustedes creen –Apretó los dientes- No es una guerra común, no es normal, es para su beneficio… -Apretó los ojos esta vez- Sus palabras fueron exactamente estas, y por favor, no me valláis a interrumpir –Trago saliva y respiro con pausa unos momentos.

_-Antes de este mes, quiero saber tu respuesta Tsunade, la condición es una sola, peleare, claro que si, tienen una ventaja y una desventaja, peleare solo, eh hay su suerte, pero su desventaja será, las personas con las que peleare, serán ninjas, no cualquiera, serán mujeres, Kunoichi´s de Konoha, nadie mas, ni nadie menos, si quieres… puedes participar Tsunade-hime, las mujeres son las invitadas de honor._

Desvié mis ojos a la ventana, mi corazón dejo de latir y ni siquiera pude escuchar la respiración de los demás en la sala después de que la rubia terminase de hablar, no pude sentir mi corazón bombear sangre, no sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar, ni mi cerebro relacionar las palabras de la Hokage, mis ojos enfocaron a Naruto que instintivamente apretó a la peli-azabache contra su cuerpo esta, sin moverse tenia los ojos abiertos y la cara pálida, Shikamaru sostuvo a Ino entre su hombro y su brazo, casi como si la oji-azul fuera de cristal la mantuvo apoyada en su cuerpo, ambas chicas tuvieron la misma reacción después de acoplar las palabras a sus cerebros, llevarse las manos al vientre, trague saliva pesado, y sentí mi cuerpo perder la parte que le decía "No pasa nada…", eh irse por el lado de, "Lamentablemente eres la primera opción". Apreté los labios y respire después de un rato ingresando en mis pulmones la máxima cantidad de aire posible.

-T—tsunade… -Sonó la voz del portador del Kyubi, entrecortado, sorprendido e incrédulo, luego frunció el ceño- ¡E—estáis locos! ¡¿Que mierda tienen en la cabeza? ¡¿Cómo os ocurre aceptar una idiotez de ese tamaño? –Grito con fuerza, despabilando a los demás que aun seguían ensimismados.

-Lo siento… -Bajo los ojos- Lo siento mucho… yo no acepte esto pero… los demás Kages… -Se toco la sien estresada- Madara es un ninja demasiado peligroso, y dar la oportunidad de matarlo, solamente enviando ninjas, y que él pelee solo, es una gran oportunidad –Entrecerró los ojos- Lo se, lo se, se que no es muy razonable, pero ya esta aceptado, Gaara y yo intentamos… intentamos por todos los medios hacerlos desistir pero… -Intento expresar.

-¡Y una mierda! –Volvió a chillar el rubio, estaba demasiado enfurecido, aun así no soltaba a la Hyuga- ¡No estáis pensando las cosas!

-Naruto… -Miro a la chica entre los brazos de el, este solo la abrazo mas al notar la mirada de la rubia, como si la intentara proteger de una posible amenaza- El bienestar de todas las aldeas, es mas importante que la de una –Susurro, este volvió a abrir la boca- Suena estupido… lo se, pero así es, Naruto… ser Kage de una aldea indica pensar en tus aliados también, tu lo sabes –Él volvió a cerrar la boca.

-No… no… no pueden hacer eso –Esta vez fue Ino la que comenzó a hablar- Tsunade-sama en Konoha no hay muchas mujeres ninjas, además de que en la guerra pasada se perdió una importante cantidad de ellas y… -Trago saliva- Yo… -Apretó las manos contra su estomago.

-Ino… -La miro con comprensión- Lo se… Ino, no te preocupes –Negó con la cabeza, toco los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio- Escuchadme… no podemos apelar a esta decisión, ya esta tomada- Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru negaron con repulsión, los Lee y Neji se mantuvieron en su posición- Vosotros los hombres, no aportaran nada esta vez –Ahora los labios de los presente sonaron apretándose bajo sus dientes- Estos –Puso la mano sobre el montón de fichas- Son todas las Kunoichi´s de Konoha, incluida yo –Todos le miraron otra vez- Pero…

Con un movimiento débil y desganado, comenzó a apartar unas fichas de las del monto, las dejo a un lado, en un lugar había una cantidad mas o menos pequeña y en otro algo mas alta, pero aun así ambas eran muy pocas, pocas para una "guerra".

-Estas –Toco la pila pequeña- Ninjas que no pueden pelear, entre ellas Hinata e Ino –Ambas se miraron con anhelo, no por ellas, por sus hijos, Naruto suspiro aliviado, mas aun así no dejo de estar tenso, desvié los ojos apenas sentí que comenzaba a girar hacia mi- Aquí las que si pueden –Entrecerró los ojos- Para nuestra suerte… muchas de estas ninjas son ANBU, si me incluso, estamos en buen nivel.

-¿Buen nivel? –Soltó Shikamaru con escepticismo- Disculpe, pero solo buen nivel, no sirve contra Madara Uchiha –Critico entre dientes.

La rubia le miro escéptica, pero aun así sabia que él tenia razón, se vio en su rostro, todos en esa oficina, sabíamos que un buen nivel, no era suficiente contra un Uchiha de su calaña, lo sabíamos, todos estábamos claros que no era lo necesario, suspire para mis adentros, cuando al final de cuentas, todas las miradas se posaron en mi, trague saliva, de la sala, de la sala además de la Hokage, era la única que podía pelear, todos me miraron lo supe, sentí sus ojos examinarme con lastima y pena, sobretodo los ojos de Naruto y Neji sobre mi cuerpo, Naruto con dolor, porque al igual que él para mi, era muy importante, Neji con pena, pues a pesar de todo lo que he dicho y el ha dicho, me amaba, y yo lo sabia; sentí dolor de cabeza de solo pensar en todo eso…

_-Si tú quieres eso, no iré a esa guerra _

_-Me quedare contigo._

_-No te dejare solo._

Mi conciencia me grito desesperada que yo tenia que cumplir eso, no podía defraudar en eso a Sasuke, no podía, no podía hacerlo porque mi cuerpo y mi alma me decían que él era mas importante que me llegaran a tachar de traidora, de desertora, no me importaba, pero aun así, sabia que era una de las Kunoichi mas importante de la aldea, opción, opción entre las opciones y además…

-Bien… esto –Desvió los ojos- No se que mas puedo decirles –Volvió a negar con la cabeza- No esperaba que aceptaran esto, de verdad… no lo esperaba.

-Pero Tsunade-sama… -Susurro hablando con tono agrio, Neji, le observe unos segundos- Algo… debemos poder hacer, nosotros, tenemos que pelear, somos ninjas, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

-Neji tiene razón, esto es injusto nosotros… -Agrego Naruto apoyando al oji-perla.

-¡Basta! –Apretó su cabeza con ambas manos todos le observamos resignados- Lo se, se que es injusto y lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada, ya no –Lamió sus labios resecos con agonía- Solo tenemos que esperar que nuestras ninjas sean lo suficientemente fuertes esta vez.

-¿Desea algo mas Hokage? –Musito la voz ronca y pastosa del Nara, que deseaba salir con Ino, que estaba cada vez más pálida, de ese lugar.

-No… -Fijo los ojos en el escritorio- Pueden retirarse –Todos empezaron a moverse para irse, la voz aguda de ella calco de improviso- Sakura… -Llamo todos le miramos de cualquier forma- Tú te quedas.

-Hai… -Murmure quedándome estática en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

-Demo vieja… -Siseo el rubio y me toco el brazo, le sonreí levemente y este no me devolvió el gesto solo frunció mas el ceño, y aun así no se alejo- Sakura-chan…

-Venga Naruto vete… -Ladee la cabeza- Después hablaremos.

-Te esperare afuera –Mascullo en tono serio, asentí, entendiendo su reacción.

Todos se retiraron a paso fúnebre del lugar, Sai fue mas rápido y desapareció en una nube de humo sin antes lanzarme una mirada de apoyo que se noto en sus ojos ya sin la mascara, que me observaron solo durante unos breves segundos, suspire mentalmente otra vez, sinceramente ya no entendía nada, no comprendía nada, y no estaba segura de querer comprenderlo exactamente.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? –Pregunte una vez todos se retiraron.

-Yo… -Me miro detalladamente- Todo esto –Apretó los labios- Sabes que eres una opción buena ¿Verdad? –Fruncí los ojos y asistí- Además… a Sasuke…seria mejor…

-Tsunade-sama –Musite en tono serio, esta me observo- No participare de esta guerra –Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

Todos los citados salieron de la torre de la Hokage, una vez fuera con una mirada iracunda y algo bacía pasearon los ojos hacia dentro del edificio otra vez, Naruto apretó el brazo de la oji-plata con protección y al mismo tiempo con pesar, mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia arriba, donde debía estar la oficina de la Godaime, mordió sus labios furioso al darse cuenta que, a pesar de que Hinata no participara en esa guerra, Sakura, su compañera, su mejor amiga, su hermana, su familia… ella no tenia tanta suerte.

-Calma Naruto-kun… -Susurro contra su oído, intentando relajarlo- C—como dijo Tsunade-sama aun hay muchas Anbu y… y ellas son fuertes –Intento explicar.

-Lo se… -Ladeo la cabeza y le sonrio levemente- Lo se…

-Hinata-sama –Llamo él chico del bouke, esta desvió sus ojos hacia él- Creo… que deberías ir a descansar… -Suspiro cerrando los ojos- No es bueno en tu estado pasar por cosas como estas…

-Neji-ne-san –Susurro poco convencida, luego miro al rubio- Pues…

-Él tiene razón Hinata-chan –Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad- Venga, ve a descansar, después iré a verte ¿Si? –Musito con cariño aunque aun así estaba serio.

-Demo Naruto-kun tu…

-No te preocupes… -Retiro la mano del rostro de ella- Solo hablare con Sakura-chan un poco, no le diré nada a Tsunade –La tranquilizo, ella entrecerró los ojos y asistió.

-E—esta bien… Naruto-kun- Este la observo con detenimiento- Sakura-san estará bien, no te preocupes –Se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla, él rubio le sonrio agradecido.

-Gracias –Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa- Neji –Lo miro como diciéndole palabras simplemente con los ojos.

-Lo se –Se acerco a la Hyuga- Vamos Hinata-sama.

-Hai Neji-ne-san, gracias por acompañarme –Agradeció bajito comenzando a caminar con él.

Él oji-azul miro como ambos se retiraban, también podía notar como el chico Hyuga no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, tal vez, al igual que él, deseaba hablar con Sakura, deslizo su vista hacia su costado, Ino estaba apoyada en el hombro de Shikamaru el cual, simplemente se dejaba como sostenedor, con la mirada perdida y con una de sus manos en él hombro de la Yamanaka, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran pareja, pero para ellos no era tan así, fueron compañeros muchos años, perdieron a su Sensei a su amigo, y a las personas que amaban, ambos compartían cosas, compartían la tristeza, y aunque el Nara sufriera, también sabia que lo que le sucedía a la rubia era mil veces mas doloroso, y al mismo tiempo, satisfactorio, entrecerró los ojos y los fijo en él Uzumaki que los observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué le puedes decir? –Soltó por lo bajo, el rubio se tenso algo inquieto.

-¿Decirle? –Repitió, y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué le dirás a Sakura? –Ino levanto la cabeza y los miro interesada cuando empezaron a hablar de su amiga- ¿Qué consuelo le puedes dar?

-Yo… -Mordió su labio inferior, y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia muy bien que es lo que deseaba decir- No lo se…

-No puedes hacer nada –Dijo vagamente, la chica en sus brazos le golpeo el hombro enfadada, él la miro y entrecerró los ojos.

-No digas eso Shikamaru –Critico.

-Sabes que es verdad Ino –Musito sin emoción- Sakura tendrá que pelear, a menos que tenga una enfermedad Terminal o este embarazada no pueden excluirla.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? –Siseo entre dientes, enfadado de las pocas palabras de esperanzas que le ofrecían en ese momento.

-No estoy seguro –Giro la cabeza hacia la vereda de enfrente- Pero es lo más probable, además, sabes que Sakura peleara –Aclaro- Ella…

-Lo se –Apretó los ojos intranquilo- Pero yo no estaría tan seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si Sakura-chan va a esa guerra –Deslizo una mano por su cabello- Tendría que dejar solo a Sasuke.

Ino abrió la boca, pero no encontró algo que decir, tal vez la frase antes hubiese sonado idiota, pero ahora no, ella se había dado cuanta, tal vez, en la misma intensidad que Naruto, que la peli-rosa se había hecho indispensable para el Uchiha, era extraño, pero era verdad, simplemente con acciones vagas o palabras cosas, lo podían notar, tal vez antes de que todo empezara a empeorar, era así, pero ahora, en estos momentos, Sasuke dependía de Sakura y Sakura de Sasuke, ellos lo sabían bien.

-¿Sasuke? –Musito con ironía.

-Si…

-Él no necesita la ayuda de nadie Naruto –Gruño entre dientes, enfadado otra vez.

-Eso tú no lo sabes –Giro la vista lejos del Nara.

-Uhmmm –Miro a Ino- Vamos.

-Pero Shikamaru… -Intento protestar con la boca hecha un mohín- Yo… quiero hablar con Sakura también, es mi amiga y…

-Deja a Naruto primero –Observo al susodicho- Después conversaras con ella.

-Hmmm –Asistió con resignación, miro al rubio y se le acerco con lentitud- Naruto, por favor, dile a Sakura que yo… dile –Susurro en su oído, este escucho atento- Dile que…

-¿No le puedes decir que no se preocupe? –Murmuro bajo también, Ino se separo de él y desvió los ojos.

-No… yo… -Mordió su labio inferior.

-Entiendo Ino… -Meneo la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta de la torre- Le diré que valla a hablar contigo mañana.

-¿Mañana? –Pregunto susurrante.

-No creo que tenga demasiados ánimos para poder hablar –La chica asistió entiendo el punto del Uzumaki- O por lo menos, no por hoy –Siseo entre dientes.

-Esta bien –Miro a Shikamaru- Nos vemos Naruto.

Con una leve despedida con sus manos, las figuras de los dos chicos se perdieron entre una esquina de las calles de la aldea, el rubio entrecerró los ojos, inquieto, incomodo y abrumado, apoyo su espalda en la pared del edificio y deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con pesadez, es verdad… ¿Por qué esperaba? ¿Qué esperaba decirle a su amiga? ¿Alguna palabra de aliento? ¿Serviría realmente eso?. Gruño enfadado por la ignorancia, todo era injusto, injusto, estupido y poco racional, nunca había escuchado tal patraña, y ahora esa patraña marcaba el destino de su amiga, de su hermana y también…

-Demonios –Apretó los ojos y los dientes con rabia- Sakura... no puede ir a esta guerra –La imagen del Uchiha cruzo por su mente- No… si le pasa algo…

_No solo la iba a perderla a ella, si no también a su mejor amigo, otra vez._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura Po´v_

-¿Qué? –Susurro apenas con la boca entre abierta.

-Eso… -Baje los ojos al suelo- No puedo… participar en esta batalla Tsunade-sama…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto directamente.

Buena pregunta, que a pesar de tener una respuesta que para mi era muy convincente y por lo mismo me había llevado a esta situación, no sabia si podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para la rubia, era mi decisión, pero aun así, ella estaría decepcionada, tal vez, no sabia si esta vez podría entenderme.

-Pues…

-¿Estas embarazada? –Musito en tono serio, ladee la cabeza, no podía criticarla ni regañarla por que pensase eso, si ya había visto varias cosas "extrañas" con Sasuke.

-No –Corte simplemente, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Entonces porque? –Insistió completamente confusa, yo también lo estaría.

-Yo no se… -Suspire grandemente- No se si usted… me entenderá… pero…

-Sakura –Se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a mi, me tomo de los hombros y nos sentamos en el sillón de la oficina, temblé ante su contacto por el solo hecho de sentir que podía decepcionar a alguien importante- Dime…intentare entender, eres como mi hija, sabes que lo haré.

-Yo prometí –Mordí mi labio y quede cortada con la frase, suspire otra vez- Tsunade-sama…. Se que a usted… no le agrada demasiado Sasuke-kun pero…

-Es por Sasuke ¿Eh? –Alzo una ceja y miro a la pared- Me lo esperaba, dime –Sonrio levemente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no quiero ser la responsable de hacer sufrir mas a Sasuke-kun –Solté de golpe, la sexta me miro sorprendida- Él… tal vez… no haya cambiado, tal vez, solo pudo decirme lo que sentía, lo que de verdad quería –Baje la cabeza- No lo puedo dejar solo –Musite con firmeza- No puedo y no lo haré –La observe otra vez, ella me miraba aun sorprendida y atenta- Tsunade-sama, yo… confió en usted, y…

-Sakura… -Acaricio con sus pulgares mi frente- Pequeña, termina te escucho.

-Sasuke-kun me matara si se entera que le eh dicho algo –Solté sonriendo con tristeza.

-Venga, no le diré nada –Murmuro y me guiño el ojo con complicidad.

-Esta asustado –Trague saliva sin dejar de sonreír, la oji-ámbar abrio los ojos atónita- Esta asustado de… -Toque mi hombro y después mi cuello- Ah dicho… que me volví importante para él, esta asustado de estar solo… esta asustado de que yo pueda morir… de que muera y lo deje solo.

-Pero…

-Se que para nadie mas que para mi… mas que para mi es un fundamento, demo –Apreté los ojos contraída- Amo a Konoha –Sonreí levemente, sentí mis ojos dilatados y al borde de llorar, me quede en silencio unos minutos.

-Pero amas mas a Sasuke ¿No? –Murmuro con calidez, levante la cabeza sorprendida mirándola, esta parecía calmada y con una expresión dulce.

-Si… -Respondí sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿De verdad él te ha dicho eso? –Dijo con timbre curioso, asiendo notar que no podía creer demasiado eso.

-Se… que suena extraño demo Tsunade-sama –Le sonríe con calma- Sasuke-kun es como un niño, que se aferra a lo que le da cariño –Esta me miro como con compresión, con ternura- Estar ciego lo ha hecho vulnerable, pero mas receptivo, es como si…

-¿Quisiera tener las cosas que no tubo cuando niño? –Completo mi frase, le miro extrañada pero aun así asistí- Lo se Sakura… por eso te entiendo…

-¿Cómo?

-Mi niña –Acaricio mi mejilla con cuidado, me tense levemente- Es normal, Sasuke no recibió el cariño que necesitaba, vivió rodeado de odio, de mentiras y de venganza, pero contigo –Quito su mano de mi rostro- Pudo encontrar afecto otra vez –Me sonrio otra vez- Además él siempre te ha querido, es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que cuando niños quería protegerte y cuidarte, que quería que siguieras amándolo –Toco su frente con cuidado.

_Gracias…_

Y como hace muchos años no venia a mi mente, cuando desistí de seguir dándome esperanzas con esa palabra, que ahora Sasuke me decía varias veces, ese gracias… ¿Por qué había sido de todas formas? Gracias… ¿Por qué?, mire a Tsunade unos momentos, esta parecía reflexionar sobre todo lo que había dicho, y sobre lo que ella había aclarado en mi, ¿Por qué habían sido las gracias?.

-Sakura –Me llamo otra vez, la contemple de nuevo- Pero a pesar de todo… una guerra…

-Lo se… -Toque mis rodillas con las yemas de los dedos- No quiero… no quiero ser egoísta pero… quisiera pedirle algo, tal vez, no que me deje desistir de pelear, pero, otra cosa.

-Mmmm….

-Tiene que prometerlo Tsunade-sama –Ella me miro unos segundos inquieta- Tiene que hacerlo… yo –Fruncí los labios- No puedo fallarle a Konoha –Moje mis labios y apreté mis dedos en mi piel- Pero tampoco a Sasuke-kun…

-Te lo prometo Sakura –Toco mi cabeza con cariño- Cumpliré, y cumplirás con lo que digas en este momento.

Tome aire despacio, y apreté los ojos, no sabia si era buena opción, no lo sabia, porque mas que perjudicar a Konoha, era engañar a Sasuke, era hacerlo pues, yo sabia que de mi boca habían salido las palabras de no involucrarme en una guerra, lo sabia, kami, como lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo, apreté mis puños y trague saliva, mi vida no me importaba realmente, no importaba yo pudiera morir, en realidad lo que importaba era no dejar solo a la persona que amaba, eso era lo que importaba mas que mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo importaba no defraudar a mi país, no defraudar a mi maestra, no defraudar a Konoha.

-Sakura –Me llamo algo impaciente.

-Yo… -Mi mandíbula tembló levemente, no… no, no estaba segura, kami.

-Calma –Susurro con tono suave y bajo.

-Tsunade-sama –La mire a los ojos, los míos estaban dilatados y esta lo noto, suspiro, como resignada a que haría algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura.

-Sakura si tu no…

-Yo peleare –Asegure con tono firme, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos delante de los míos.

-¿Qu—

-Pero usted tiene que jurar -Apreté los dientes- Jure que seré la ultima opción de Konoha en esta guerra.

Los ojos ámbar de mi maestra me miraron como si fuese una especie de desconocido frente a ella, pero aun así, en el fondo, sabia que había decepción en su mirada entrecerrada, y no por pelear, no por arriesgarme a una pelea inútil, que yo simplemente sabia, que por mucho que entrenase, no llegaría al nivel de Madara Uchiha; ella no estaba decepcionada por eso, si no porque había faltado a mi palabra con Sasuke, porque la había cumplido, pero no por completo; y mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos diciéndome, ahogadamente en mi oído que yo también me decepcionaba de no haber cumplido con mi promesa, desde el fondo de mi alma, supe que en cierta parte le había fallado a Sasuke y eso me dolió, mas que cualquier guerra venidera.

-Lo juro.


	21. Chapter 21

_Abriendo los ojos amor_

**Capitulo 21: Entre promesas, palabras, besos y decepción.**

La oji-jade paseo sus ojos por cielo recubierto de un color anaranjado, el chico a su lado la miro unos segundos y luego hizo lo mismo, fijar la mirada al cielo, ambos, sin decir una sola palabra quedaron suspendidos entre el aroma a tierra húmeda y roble que los árboles emitían con fuerza, en la rama mas alta del árbol cerca de la casa de la chica, habían terminado de intentar hablar, el rubio volvió a suspirar y fijo la vista en la peli-rosa otra vez.

-¿De verdad no le dirás? –Musito por lo bajo, como escondiendo las palabras.

-… -Bajo la vista del cielo y la fijo en sus piernas, suspiro también y acaricio su cabello con la mano derecha- Si.

-…No se que decir –Murmuro mirando al frente, sinceramente no tenia idea de que decir- Pero no estoy… de acuerdo.

-Una parte de mi tampoco lo esta Naruto –Susurro con tono febril.

-Se que… no quieres dejar solo a Sasuke pero – Apretó los ojos abrumado- ¿Y si tienen que ocupar la ultima opción? –Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué iras de viaje? ¿Qué excusa le dirás? –Apretó los puños y aumento su tono de voz- Por lo menos deberías decirle la condición que ese bastardo dio.

-Sospecharía desde un principio Naruto… -Barbullo entre dientes aun si mirarlo.

-No se merece que le hagas eso –Gruño visiblemente afectado.

Sabia que no se lo merecía, lo tenia claro, pero también comprendía a la perfección que le haría mas daño si le decía que estaba pasando, Sasuke no se mereció estar al pendiente de que pasaba en Konoha, no porque no le incumbiera, si no por no hacerlo sufrir, ¿Qué pasaba si necesitaban la ultima opción?, ¿Qué le diría?, algo como "Sasuke… me boy camino al suicidio" porque si era sincera, no había otra forma de decirlo, si era la ultima opción, quería decir que ni siquiera la Hokage había podido con él, y eso ya no daba demasiadas esperanzas.

-Deberías… -Lo interrumpieron.

-No se lo diré Naruto –Apretó los ojos y le miro unos segundos después- No puedo… -Sonrio levemente- No quiero perderle otra vez.

-Sakura-chan… -Murmuro apenado- Yo… -Bajo la mirada al suelo y trago saliva dificultosamente- Lo se…

-Por favor…. Por favor Naruto –Musito tocando su mano derecha- Nos costo mucho tenerlo aquí –El rubio apretó su mano con fuerza- Déjame… seamos felices así.

-Yo… -Siseo con apatía- Si pero… -Apretó un poco mas su mano con cuidado- ¿Qué harás si…?

-Yo arreglare eso Naruto –Le volvió a sonreír levemente- No te preocupes.

-Sasuke no te lo perdonara –Frunció el ceño- Por no cumplir con lo que dijiste –La oji-jade desvió los ojos- Y yo por permitir que te vallas a ese…. A ese…

-¿Suicidio? –Completo mirando al frente, con voz agria.

-¡No es justo! –La tomo de los hombros, los ojos de la chica se dilataron- No es justo, ese bastardo… ¿Qué esta tramando? ¿Porque? ¿Qué—? –Bramo.

-Madara es un bastardo… que sabe torturar a las personas –Retransmitió las palabras de Sasuke con tono quebradizo.

-¿Qu—

-Él querrá vengarse de mi porque lo traicione –Musito con tono mas agudo y punzante.

-¿Saku—ra-chan? –Susurro asustado.

-Serás a la primera que matara –Siseo como en transe.

El oji-azul la miro atónito, intentando encontrarle lógica a sus palabras después de varias vueltas, ese tono, esa forma de decir las cosas, no había otra explicación a mas que fuesen palabras del Uchiha, la peli-rosa comenzó a sollozar en silencio, sin siquiera mover los músculos de su cuerpo, el Uzumaki trago fuertemente saliva, la observo como si fuese un completo monumento, asombrado y atónito, de repente su cerebro funciono mas rápido y la apretó mas de los hombros.

-¿Se lo dijiste verdad? –Gruño entre dientes- Sakura… dime que le dijiste esto a Tsunade.

-Yo… -Ladeo la cabeza de lado y no sostuvo la mirada con él.

-¡Maldición Sakura! –Chillo con fuerza parándose encima de la rama del árbol.

Tiro de su brazo con algo de brusquedad y ambos terminaron bajo el árbol, la miro sorprendido de su estupidez, mas que nada, de que no haya informado de eso a la Hokage, ¿Si ella la principal presa de Madara porque no lo había dicho?, tiro de su brazo comenzando a caminar en dirección al pueblo otra vez, Sakura se detuvo en seco y aferro sus pies con chacka al suelo para no avanzar mas.

-¡Sakura! –Volvió a llamar- Vamos donde la Hokage, tienes que infórmale de eso.

-No… -Musito sin levantar la vista del suelo- No Naruto…

-¡¿Por qué no? ¿Estas loca? ¡Eres la principal victima de esto! ¡No puedes ir y punto! –Grito con fuerza, furioso.

-No… -Soltó su mano como pudo de la del rubio.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan? –Murmuro entristecido observándola temblar.

-¿Qué resultado tendría? –Siseo entre dientes- ¿Cambiaria en algo las cosas?

-¡Claro que las— -Otra ves le interrumpieron.

-¿En que? –Gruño enfadándose- Tendré que pelear de todas formas, tendré que ir, que quiera matarme o no, no cambiara las cosas Naruto, si muero, lo haré sea como sea –Mascullo retrocediendo un poco.

-P—pero… tal vez Tsunade…

-No… -Levanto la cabeza y aun con lagrimas en los ojos le sonrio con suavidad- No importa Naruto, esta bien.

-Demo Sakura-chan –Se acerco a ella otra vez con tristeza miro como se volvía a alejar de él.

-Solo prométeme una cosa Naruto –Murmuro dando media vuelta, el rubio apretó la mandíbula y desistió de seguirla.

-¿Qué?

-Promete que cuidaras a Sasuke si me sucede algo –Musito comenzando a caminar- No dejaras que haga una tontería, promete que harás que siga con su vida.

-Estas hablando como si fueras a morir –Gruño cabreado pero con desconsuelo mirando su espalda.

-Tú sabes que puede ser una gran posibilidad –Paro en seco de caminar- ¿Lo prometes?

-Y…o… -Sabia que se iba a arrepentir, que Sasuke no le perdonaría jamás, porque él sabia el dolor que iba a sufrir si algo le pasaba a la persona que tenia enfrente, él sufriría tal vez menos que el azabache, ya que por lo menos el tenia a Hinata, pero sufriría de la misma magnitud- L—lo… -Apretó los labios y negó con fuerza con la cabeza- No –Corto con furia.

-…-Empuño sus manos y se tenso, miro el suelo con furia- ¿Por qué?

-Tú no morirás –Sonrio con altanería y se dio media vuelta- Así que no puedo prometer algo que no habrá necesidad de hacer.

-Naruto…

Este no escucho ninguna razón mas y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, mientras lo hacia su paso se hizo lánguido y lento, como un moribundo, su mandíbula tembló y siguió caminando, comenzó a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta sin parar su paso; ninguno de los personajes del equipo 7 giro la cabeza para mirarse, solamente siguieron caminando cada uno a su dirección, ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de quitar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus mejillas, de todas formas…

No había nada que hacer…

* * *

Delineo con sus dedos la madera de la puerta de su apartamento, gruño al sentir como sus pies pedían a gritos dejar de sostenerlo, deslizo la manga de su jersey por sus ojos con insistencia trancando de no mostrar a la persona que iba por abrir la puerta que había llorando, minutos después solo por pereza, toco la puerta, unos pasos algo apresurados se acercaron a la misma y la abrieron; la oji-plata le contemplo unos segundos, Naruto tenia la vista baja una ves la tubo enfrente simplemente le sonrio sin ganas.

-Naruto-kun… -Susurro con pena al observarlo.

Él rubio se descalzo y entro con paso lento dentro del departamento, casi como ignorando a la peli-azabache la cual le siguió en silencio mientras este con abrumo caminaba para dirigirse hacia el mini living que había en ese espacio tan reducido, se sentó de golpe en un sillón alargado color miel pálido, recargo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la oji-perla se acomodo a su lado observándolo con detención.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto-kun? –Murmuro bajo.

-Sakura-chan ira a la guerra –Siseo con simpleza, la chica bajo la cabeza, sin saber que decir- Ira como ultima opción.

-¿Qu—e? –Pregunto sorprendida- ¿Para eso la había llamado Tsunade-sama?

-No –Negó con la cabeza y fijo la vista al frente- Sakura lo ha pedido de favor.

-¿Ella pidió eso?

-Si –Musito- Técnicamente será la ultima en ir a… -Quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-Entiendo… -Siseo muy bajito, luego miro al rubio con comprensión- ¿Qué mas?

-Nada mas –Soltó de inmediato.

La Hyuga no creyó eso, pero no opino sobre la decisión del rubio de no informarle mas, sabia que algo mas lo tenia así, era obvio que estaba preocupado por su amiga, pero ella lo conocía, conocía que algo mas estaba ocultando, Naruto levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla derecha de la peli-azabache con delicadeza, como observándola y guardándola en su memoria. Simplemente quedaron así unos segundos asta que la chica le abraso por el costado y se acomodo a su cuerpo con cuidado.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué más sucede? –Pregunto otra vez intentando hallar una respuesta esta vez.

El rubio la contemplo en silencio, apoyo su cabeza entre su cabello y suspiro mentalmente, por mas que le explicara la situación, solo seria preocuparla mas, sabia que Hinata era amiga de la peli-rosa, pero por mas que lo fuesen, su vinculo no seria tan grande como el que Ino, él, Kakashi y Sasuke poseían con la peli-rosa. Lo sabia, y en el fondo, solo era soltar palabras en busca de consuelo que obtenía de alguna u otra forma, apretó su corazón y se desinhibió de sus pensamientos.

-Nada –La chica abrio la boca para protestar- Ya no hay nada que hacer –Musito con tono cortante y la beso levemente en los labios.

El cuerpo de la Hyuga se quedo tenso, el beso tenia un sabor amargo y a dolor, apretó las manos en los brazos del rubio y no emitió mas palabra, sitio su corazón bombear demasiado lento, sintió que con un simple beso, todo el dolor que sentía el Uzumaki en esos segundos, se le hubiese traspasado como una daga en su corazón.

Sakura miro la estancia vacía, apretó los puños con mas fuerza y exhalo con ahínco, desvió los ojos e intento tranquilizarse, tenia que tener la mente fría, no pensar en nada estupido, aprender a medir en menos de 5 minutos para ser lo suficientemente convincente para el azabache, relajo su cuerpo y palpo su cara con ambas manos, no era grave, no sucedía nada, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba gravarse a fuego en su cerebro.

-¿Sakura? –Pregunto en un susurro apoyando su mano en la pared de la boca de la escalera.

-Si soy yo Sasuke-kun –Respondió con su tono habitual y calmando.

Él chico se le acerco despacio, tal como si supiera incluso la forma en la que tenia sus manos, tomo una de estas y caminaron a paso lánguido por el living, después con lentitud salieron fuera de la casa por la puerta trasera y llegaron a el patio, una ves hay, Sasuke se sentó de golpe en el suelo, tiro de su mano haciendo que la peli-rosa terminara sentada entre sus piernas.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes? –Rezongo, burlona al ver como entre el silencio esperaba a que hablara.

-Sakura… -Musito como reproche.

-Lo se… -Se acomodo entre sus piernas y abraso su cuerpo pegando su cabeza a el pecho del Uchiha.

Se quedo así unos minutos, sin decir nada, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba demasiado impaciente por escuchar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente dejo que el tiempo pasara como agonizante entre los dos, deslizo ambas manos por el cuerpo de la peli-rosa envolviendo su cuerpo, así ambos quedaron abrasados el uno al otro, sin moverse los labios de Sakura se despegaron y con cuidado, detuvo su corazón dejándolo en una pausa.

-Madara si pidió guerra –Siseo con salubridad- Pero con condiciones.

-¿Condiciones? –Soltó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si… -Trago saliva y puso a trabajar su ya casi "perfecto" plan de mentiras- En realidad es solo una.

-Dime de una vez que sucede –Gruño con seriedad.

Él cuerpo de la peli-rosa se tenso entre sus brazos y se dijo mentalmente que estaba asiendo lo correcto, el tema lo alteraba, si solamente el tema lo hacia, no quería imaginar que pasaría si le dijese la verdad, se golpeo una y mil veces por mentir, se reprimió con odio lo que estaba por hacer, pero esperaba que su turno nunca llegase, que la ultima opción no fuese necesaria, nunca.

-É—él… -Susurro, respiro profundo y frunció el ceño.

-Sakura…

-Pidió que fuese fuera de Konoha –Él azabache alzo una ceja sorprendido- Que solo vallan ninjas Anbu y pelearan con él –Soltó en tono seco y firme.

-¿Qué? –Siseo incrédulo.

-Eso es lo que nos ha dicho Tsunade-sama –Murmuro sin titubear y sin ninguna dura.

Sasuke se sintió mareado y confuso, no por lo que escuchaba si no por lo estupida de la condición, pero cierta parte de él se sintió dudoso, no podía creer cuan gran idiotez proveniente de Madara, lo conocía no era tan tonto, algo estaba tramando aunque su mente era un caos de infierno, quizás que planes tenia con eso, pero de todas formas.

-¿Estas segura? –Pregunto incrédulo.

-Si –Corto firme.

-¿No estas mintiendo? –Volvió a insistir algo acomplejado.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuro algo inquieta ahora- Es verdad, no se que planea pero solo dijo eso.

-¿Qué rango tienes tú? –Musito con sigilo.

-Jounnin –Confirmo de inmediato- No quise ser Anbu porque ya estaba ocupada en el hospital –Sonrio de medio lado al escuchar como casi sin pensarlo el azabache suspiro.

-Y… el do… -Ladeo la cabeza incomodo sin terminar la frase.

-¿Naruto? –Susurro, Sasuke desvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, la peli-rosa sonrio sorprendida y con ternura- Jounnin, hace poco que lo ascendieron de todas formas –Corroboro con burla, el oji-negro sonrio de medio lado.

….Mentirosa –Critico el Inner de la chica en su cabeza.

-"Perdona… perdona Sasuke-kun" –Pensó aferrandose mas a él.

…Somos… tan… -Se apretó los cabellos con furia y luego lloro mentalmente- Perdona Sasuke-kun… nosotras…

Con cuidado las manos de Sakura apretaron el saco de lino que llevaba el azabache en esos momentos, deslizo sus dedos sobre la tela mirando con el ceño fruncido sus dedos, se abofeteo una y mil veces, pero le dolería mas hablar que medir, y eso lo tenia claro, el Uchiha por su parte a pesar de que no entendía del todo la absurda petición, le creyó, no solo porque su voz sonaba firme y segura, si no porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese verdad, que la peli-rosa no tuviese nada que ver en esa estupida guerra, que pasara el mar de flechas que contribuya esa guerra rozando su presencia pero no afectándola, lo deseaba mas que nada, mas que nada deseaba que fuese verdad, y le creyó, no dijo una palabra mas de todo el suceso y convenciéndose a si mismo de que era verdad, porque también creía en la promesa de la chica de decirle todo lo que había pasado, dejo que sus pensamientos dejaran de vagar por el hecho de que algún pariente suyo, Madara u Obito que en esos segundos ya no importaba realmente cual de los dos fuese realmente, se fuese a lo mas remoto de su cerebro dejando enterrado.

-¿Tsunade no dijo nada? –Pregunto por lo bajo.

-Solo que tuviésemos cuidado por si veíamos algo sospechoso –Se encogió de hombros- Es normal.

-Entiendo –Concluyo con seriedad.

Sasuke movió su mano derecha asta la nuca de la oji-jade y la dejo hay entrelazando sus dedos contra las hebras delgadas y suaves del cabello de la Haruno, esta siguió sin mover la cabeza de su pecho y se quedo hay esperando a que los minutos pasaran, la caricia del peli-azabache la adormeció, y una parte de su conciencia se alegro de no haber abierto la boca, seguramente si hubiera dicho la verdad, la situación seria distinta, lo conocía y sabia que no estaría calmado, que no estaría tranquilo y sentando en el césped con ella.

-Sasuke-kun –Murmuro llamándolo, este bajo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? –Siseo bajito y con suavidad.

La chica separo el rostro de su cuerpo y se inclino un poco hacia delante besándolo, puso ambas manos en el rostro de él y con cuidado sostuvo su peso en sus rodillas, las manos del oji-negro apresaron con delicadeza su cintura y le devolvió el gesto, inconcientemente su mente sintió un choque en la nuca como si le hubiesen golpeado. Apretó mas el cuerpo de la peli-rosa contra él suyo, frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se movió con esmero tratando de apegarla mas a él, sintió un escozor en el cuello y los ojos le ardieron, sitio un dolor que no era suyo, pero dolía mas que si lo fuese, pudo sentir que el corazón le latió con agonía, como si alguien lo apretaba tratando de llevarlo al mismo dolor que sentía él.

.

.

.

.

_3 Días después._

- Hmmm… -Emitió lo mas bajo posible

La vista de la oji-jade vago por el rostro platinado del chico que tenía a su lado, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, miro con cuidado cada detalle del rostro perfectamente pasivo del peli-azabache; estaba recostada en la cama mirando de lado a Sasuke, llevaba ya un buen rato despierta pero no quería perderse detalle del rostro inescrutable del chico, acaricio con las yemas de los dedos el contorno de su mejilla con cuidado de no despertarlo, se sintió fascinada de tocar su piel de sentir la electricidad que producía su tacto y el suyo al juntarse. Siguió unos cuantos minutos mas así, bajo la vista hasta el pecho desnudo del oji-negro que estaba un tanto al descubierto.

-"Como quisiera estar así… así siempre" –Pensó entrecerrando los ojos para seguir observándolo.

Ya no había preguntas sobre Madara, ese nombre no se escuchaba hace un rato, Sasuke había parecido aceptar las palabras de Sakura perfectamente bien y no las había cuestionado ni puesto en duda, solo se había dedicado a estar con ella lo mas que podía, esta por su parte, había decidido olvidar su mentira, como si lo que había dicho fuese la verdad, solamente deseaba que nada terminase que todo siguiese igual. Tsunade ya le había informado de un escuadra de 7 de las mejores Anbu que habían salido esa misma noche a dar casa a Madara, deseaba fervientemente que ellas lograran su objetivo, que lo lograran y no fallaran; trago saliva con dificultad, Naruto los había visitado el día anterior y la miraba con impotencia, la miraba reprochándole que Sasuke creyese su mentira, a pesar de que el rubio solo se dedicara a seguirle el juego, sopesando la falta y adhiriéndose a ella, inconcientemente Naruto se había dejado llevar por el deseo que estuviesen los tres juntos otra vez, se había dejado llevar, y había ayudado a profundizar el hoyo que intentaban tapar.

-¿Hmm? –Soltó con suavidad soñoliento, entreabrió los ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar- ¿Sakura? –Susurro muy bajo, con tono suave- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-G—gomen Sasuke-kun, no quise despertarte –Se disculpo sin elevar el tono apoyo su frente contra la de él.

-No importa… -Murmuro tranquilo.

Él oji-negro movió levemente la cabeza y luego apretó los dedos que estaban sobre la cintura desnuda de la chica, la apego mas a su cuerpo asiendo que la cabeza de Sakura pegara contra su cuello, beso con levedad su frente y luego bajo un poco la cabeza para besar sus labios, luego su mejilla y después se acomodo otra vez para no perder el calor de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke-kun… -Llamo respirando contra su cuello, muy bajo.

-¿Hmm? –Emitió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Sabes que te amo? –Pregunto con tono dulce y él peli-azabache sonrio de lado.

-Si… -Susurro con tono paco, esta se río levemente al escuchar su tono seguro.

-Te amo –Repitió y beso el origen de su cuello.

A pesar de que lo hacia, de que se lo decía de ves en cuando, sintió un cierto ademán de disculpa esta vez, como si estuviera tratando de convencerlo de que era así, frunció el ceño al comenzar a imaginar cosas, apretó los ojos y con cuidado movió el cuerpo de la chica para hacer que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura.

-¿Sakura? –Siseo con cuidado, este pestaño y bajo los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto extrañado, el cuerpo de la peli-rosa se tenso y luego intento calmarse mentalmente sonriendo bobamente.

-Nada… -Murmuro con tono afable- Solo… deseaba decírtelo…

-Pero… -Ladeo la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiro.

Tal vez el sueño hacia que comenzara a pesar que las cosas a esas horas de la noche eran extrañas, intento no darme mas vueltas y asistió levemente con la cabeza, Sakura se acomodo otra vez en sus brazos como una niña pequeña y él la envolvió con los mismos con delicadeza, tal ves… tal ves era su imaginación, pero todos los días, la peli-rosa se apegaba mas a él como si quisiera corroborar que estuviera cerca, e inconcientemente una parte de él terminaba asiendo lo mismo cada noche.

-Lamento haberte despertado- Beso su mentón- Ya te dejo dormir.

-Tú también duerme… -Susurro contra su oído- Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar…

-Lo se –Rió muy bajo a desgana- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

Beso su frente y la chica cerro los ojos intentando volver a conciliar al sueño, no importaba, no importaba estar mintiendo, no importaba, quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que las anbu de Konoha eran fuertes, muy, muy fuertes, que ellas se encargarían del problema, que ella no seria necesaria, no durante esta guerra, que podría seguir en los brazos de Sasuke, podría seguir durmiendo con él, quería creer que podría besarlo todos los días de aquí en adelante, quería creer… quería creer que su mentira no seria descubierta, que tendría todas las de ganar.

Por esta vez… deseaba con todo su corazón, que las cosas no cambiaran.


	22. Chapter 22

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 22: Valla desastre… ¡Taka-Akatsuki-Kages!**

-Haruno-sama –Llamo la castaña algo preocupada.

La oji-jade levanto la vista y la observo, la chica tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y llevaba 4 o mas expedientes, suspiro mirando el reloj de la pared, aun quedaban 4 horas de trabajo y estaba exhausta, no quería hacer absolutamente nada mas, le sonrio con pena y tomo los archivos, la peli-castaña se retiro y salio de la oficina.

-Maldición –Gruño viendo las hojas.

Entre lo hacia trataba de convencerse de que solo eran 3 carpetas, nada muy exagerado, la primera nada interesante, la hojeo, una persona con anemia, ni siquiera la conocía y estaba de tan malos ánimos que simplemente quería hacer su trabajo lo mas rápido que pudiera. 10 minutos después alegremente se dio cuenta que solo era revisarlas para la atención del día siguiente, así que ni siquiera tenia que levantarse de su escritorio, ya sin nadie rodeándola se levanto de su silla, aunque a desgana, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina, la abrio y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con calma.

-"Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo… no eh encontrado nada aun aquí" –Pensó tocando el pomo de la puerta ocre.

La abrio, y a pesar de las veces anteriores, el olor no le desagrado, fijo su vista dentro del lugar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, con cuidado miro por donde empezar, en una esquina de la habitación al fondo habían dos pilas mas o menos grandes acumuladas, con fatalidad pensó que solamente eso había revisado y aun quedaba un mar de hojas por todos lados por comenzar a mirar, quería pedir ayuda, pero aunque fuese Naruto nadie seria demasiado confiable para eso, o por lo menos, no por ahora.

-Uhmmm por donde empiezo –Musito por lo bajo caminando entre las dos estanterías del lugar.

Llego a la ultima pila de hojas que había en el primer mueble y comenzó a hojearlas de pie, informes, batallas, ninjas, medicina, y mas informes, el problema era que ella no buscaba ninguna de esas cosas, aunque no iba a negar que entre sus miradas a los papeles no dejaba de sorprenderse de los detalles que leía en alguno que otro; pero si era sincera, para lo que realmente quería, podría quemar toda la pila de hojas que no servían y hacer un gran incendio.

-Hmmm –Tomo unas cuantas hojas que había leído y las dejo sobre la pila que ya había revisado, luego volvió al mismo lugar para revisar las siguientes.

* * *

-¡Ibiki-sama! –Chillo con fuerza.

-¡Morino! –Grito a la par siguiéndole.

Anko corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de alcanzar a los Anbu que corrían de un lado a otro en busca del susodicho, dentro del cuartel no había mas que cosas destruidas paredes con quebraduras y un triste aire a acero y tierra por todos lados, antes de doblar por la parte sur del cuartel el robusto hombre que buscaban se perdió camino a bajo hacia el sótano, todos le siguieron corriendo al igual que él, en 5 segundos el olor mohoso y a humedad los atrapo pero aun así corrieron lo mas rápido posible tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Ibiki! ¡Ibiki detente! ¡Joder! –Gruño la peli-morada con rabia aumentando el paso, antes de doblar al siguiente pasillo choco directo contra el cuerpo del ninja.

-¡Kuso! ¡Masaka! * -Soltó con indignación mirando al frente. (*¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser!)

En el sótano del cuartel anbu, donde estaban todos los prisioneros que tenían que ser los mas vigilados de Konoha, la celda que tenían frente a sus narices estaba con un corte horizontal, los barrotes estaban partidos y varios en el suelo, dentro de la celda, nada, y eso era lo ilógico, las cadenas que ataban al prisionero estaban casi hechas polvo desparramadas por todos lados y dentro pues, nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí? –Chillo la mujer con furia.

-¡Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo! –Siseo con odio, giro la vista hacia los Anbu que los seguían, los 3 personajes con mascaras retrocedieron nerviosos.

-P—pues sobre… nosotros –Ladeo la cabeza.

-¡¿Ustedes donde mierda estaban inútiles? –Volvió a atacar la ex pupila de Orochimaru.

-Espera –Frunció el ceño- ¿A que venían corriendo aquí? –Pregunto de golpe mirándola.

-Ah…-Parpadeo y pensó en la respuesta, una gota salio tras su cabeza.

-¡Era sobre esto Morino-sama! –Susurro un anbu con tono fuerte, el nombrado lo miro.

-¡Pues habla!

-Q—que… -Soltó algo intimidado- ¡Vieron a dos personas entrar a Konoha, uno con una gran espada y otro muy grande!

-Taka… -Gruño Anko frunciendo el ceño.

Taka, Taka, Taka, ya los conocían, y no es que se sorprendieran demasiado de que justo esa celda estuviera vacía, antes de todo eso, durante una improvisada pelea que había tenido antes Danzou y Sasuke una chica de su equipo había terminado a manos de Konoha, una peli-roja demandante, que a pesar de no poder sacar demasiada información de ella, era mejor que nada, y, por lo mismo las dos descripciones que no eran demasiado detalladas servían de sobra para conocer a los compañeros de la ex prisionera.

_-Hay un maldito pescado idiota, con una enorme espada que ni él se puede –Había dicho asqueada._

_-El grandullón de Juugo que es el origen del sello maldito y sigue a Sasuke-kun como un perro –Apunto con aburrimiento._

-Demonios… -Susurro por lo bajo, Anko miro al hombre y se digno a encogerse de hombros aburrida.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunto con alegoría.

-… -La miro fijamente como si fuese un espécimen raro- Anko… se que no usas mucho el cerebro –La mujer frunció el ceño- ¡¿Pero que crees que tenemos que hacer? –Chillo con fuerza.

-Pues… -Miro la pared buscando respuestas, sin encontrarla.

-¡Muévanse tropa de ineptos! –Grito comenzando a caminar hacia arriba, los demás prisioneros le miraban extrañados- ¡Quiero a Taka antes del amanecer de mañana en estas celdas!

Sin mas se perdió en el pasillo subiendo las escaleras, los Anbu´s se miraron unos a otros para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo en busca de los susodichos, aunque mas que nada en busca de algún Inuzuka que les fuese de ayuda; Anko suspiro y ladeo la cabeza mirando las demás celdas camino a la mas cercana que estaba al costado derecho de la destruida celda de la antigua prisionera; un hombre robusto, con cara cansada y una mueca de susto al verla pararse delante de su celda la espero, de ojos negros y cabello grisáceo por las canas, la peli-morada sonrio de lado y el hombre tembló.

-Dime… los tíos que sacaron a la chica chillona… ¿Qué dijeron? –Musito con tono tétrico.

* * *

Tsunade miro como mareada a la mujer que tenia en frente, la cual con algo de pena sonrio levemente al ver que bateaba la cabeza hacia el lado con incertidumbre, las demás personas de esa sala miraban a la rubia también, aunque esta no parecía reparar demasiado en sus presencias, bufo molesta al sentir que Shizune la llamaba insistentemente para que comenzara a hablar.

-Mifure –Musito la rubia, este le miro unos segundos- Se que eres el moderador, pero…-Puso su mejilla contra su mano derecha- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? –Susurro con tono serio y cortante.

-Dime… tú que opinas –Todos los kages, le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca- ¿Una mujer es débil?

-No Hokage-sama –Murmuro extrañado- Por algo usted y la Mizukage-sama son Kages… –Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-¿Te parece justo que mujeres tan bellas nos vallamos a suicidar? –Siguió preguntando sin importancia.

-¡Tsunade-san le boy a pedir que se centre en lo que estamos hablando! –Critico algo alterado el Raikage.

-Hmmm… -Siguió mirando al monitor de la junta, este comenzó a sudar frió ante la mirada tan "aburrida" de la hokage- ¿Verdad que es injusto? ¿Tú que dices?

-Y—yo…

-¡Tsunade-san! –Volvió a criticar esta vez el Tsuchikage.

-Baa… -Se giro en su silla y miro por el gran ventanal hacia la aldea- Sois tan idiotas.

Todos se quedaron callados, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage fueron los que mas identificados se sintieron, pero aun así solo fruncieron el ceño, Gaara miro a la rubia algo inquieto, el tampoco estaba feliz con la situación que estaba pasando en Konoha, mucho menos con aceptar la condición de Uchiha Madara, siempre había pensando que ser Kage era complicando, pero tomar ese tipo de dediciones, era tan despreciable como cuando habían empezado a caer en las garras de Danzou.

-Tsuchikage-sama –Llamo con voz suave la representante de Kiri, este giro a su dirección- Yo creo que deberíamos reconsiderar…

-No –Corto con voz ceja, Tsunade aun sin girarse frunció el ceño- La decisión ya esta tomada, no se cambiara.

-Pero…

-Mizukage-san se que, como mujer, les ha de parecer injusto –Se precipito a decir mirándola, la susodicha frunció el ceño ante lo dicho- Pero es una gran oportunidad, Madara Uchiha es un enemigo en común de muchas aldeas, el hecho de que tengamos una posibilidad tan buena no puede ser desechada.

-¿Y que pasa si todas las ninjas de Konoha mueren? –Soltó con tono crudo escudriñándolo con sus ojos agua marina el peli-rojo- ¿Qué haremos si eso sucede?

-Eso nos probaría que las ninjas de Konoha son un fracaso –Siseo secamente el mas anciano, el Tsuchikage, ambas mujeres del lugar le asesinaron con la mirada.

-No me refiero a eso –Gaara también frunció el ceño- ¿Sabe la perdida que seria eso para una aldea como Konoha? Para usted ya que no son sus ninjas, puede ser insignificante, pero aquí en Konoha…

**¡Booomm! **

Un fuerte estallido desde afuera de la torre, hizo retumbar las ventanas del lugar, trisándolas, Gaara quedo con la palabra en la boca y todos los Kage rápidamente giraron para mirar por la ventana para observar que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Con los mil demonios –Gruño arrugando la nariz la rubia.

* * *

-¡Aquí no hay nada! –Se grito a si misma sentándose con brusquedad en el suelo haciendo temblar levemente la repisa con documento a su espalda.

Un pergamino callo con fuerza sobre su melena rosada, esta alzo los ojos hastiada y lo tomo entre sus dedos sin demasiados ánimos, llevaba 2 horas y medias hay, y por mas que rebuscaba nada, frunció el ceño confundida, deslizo sus ojos de un lado a otro con rapidez, luego volvió a hacerlo, abrio por completo el pergamino y en la parte de abajo había un extraño símbolo que no conocía, lo leyó en voz alta tratando de convencerse de lo que leía.

-Wa Kashi nondemo no jutsu… * -Leyó extrañada por el nombre (*Jutsu victoria de los lazos), pues normalmente, ni eran tal largos, ni tenían que ver con algún comportamiento u acción- Técnica masiva creada por Ikuto Nerimaha, en el 1833, costa de trasmitir un sentido, facultad, memoria, imagen, técnica, a alguien, ese sentido el realizador del jutsu, lo pierde temporalmente, mientras con quien lo acompaña, lo recibe, aumentando o otorgándole una nueva capacidad hasta que dure el efecto del Jutsu –Murmuro mas que atónita.

Volvió a leerlo, una y otra vez, completamente sorprendida, ¡Esa podía ser su salvación! Temporal por lo menos, pero servia, sonrio sin poder evitarlo, volvió a ver el símbolo hacia abajo, y eso aun no podía comprenderlo, extrañamente, volvió a apoyarse en la repisa e inclino levemente el pergamino a contra luz de su rostro, entrecerró los ojos y dentro del pergamino en un color acero fuerte había algo escrito.

**¡Plum!**

Giro asustada en dirección a la puerta, una peli-negra respirando agitadamente miro a todos lados buscándola, Sakura guardo el pergamino rápidamente y lo metió entre otros papeles, miro a Shizune la cual al verla frunció el ceño algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune? –Pregunto acercándosele.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –Pregunto seriamente, aunque, después de unos segundos, pareció olvidarlo y poner una mueca de angustia.

-P—pues yo…

-No importa –La tomo de la muñeca y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, la cerro de golpe y luego corrió con la chica por los pasillos.

-¡Shizune! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupada al ver que estaba demasiado alterada.

-¡Taka! –Soltó tomando un bocado de aire- Él equipo de Sasuke lo esta buscando y están yendo a tu casa.

-¡¿Qué? –Chillo adelantándose a la chica.

Corrió a toda prisa fuera del hospital, dejando a Shizune de lado y acelerando el paso para dirigirse a su casa, ¿Cómo era posible que supieran donde estaba Sasuke tan fácil?, frunció el ceño con fuerza y con rabia se dio cuenta que varios Chunnin, Jounnin y Anbu se dirigían a su casa también.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Grito el rubio alcanzándola, y ganándose a su lado.

-Naruto… -Susurro sin dejar de correr, este tampoco paro su camino- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-Taka –Frunció el ceño- Han llegado aquí y han liberado a la chica que tenían en la Anbu y se han ido tras Sasuke –Sakura pestaño sorprendida- O por lo menos eso me ha dicho Kakashi-sensei.

-Maldición…. Mi casa estará muy poblada hoy –Gruño con ironía.

Naruto sonrio de lado ante la burla de su mala suerte, aceleraron el paso avanzando a través de las copas de los árboles, una ves hay, delante de su casa, habían dos chicos peleando con un grupo mas o menos pequeño de Anbu, la peli-rosa paso de largo de ellos, ante la mirada sorprendida del peli-celeste y el peli-naranjo al verla pasar sobre sus cabezas, entro de golpe a su casa y dentro lo que encontró no le agrado. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, dos Jounnin sostenían a una peli-roja que hacia además de soltarse, al otro lado un Anbu tenia a Sasuke contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? –Siseo perdiendo la educación.

-Haruno-san –Soltó el Anbu con tono frívolo- Estos sujetos dicen ser de Taka y han venido a llevarse al Uchiha –Sasuke gruño con enfado y intento moverse, el Anbu en un movimiento rudo estampo su rostro contra la pared otra vez.

-Grrr –Soltó entrecerrando sus ojos jade- Y… ¡¿Qué se supone que le haces a Sasuke? –Frunció el ceño con furia- Ni que fuese uno de ellos.

-Se le puede atribuir a que si –El Anbu no vario su posición- Si han venido a buscarlo es por que aun tiene relación con ellos.

-No tengo ninguna relación con ellos –Gruño el peli-azabache- Pensé que estaban muertos.

-Eso habrá que comprobarlo –Susurro monótonamente, apretando más el rostro del oji-negro contra la pared.

-¡Neji-baka! –Chillo el rubio entrando al verlo- ¡Suelta al teme! –Ordeno con fuerza.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso Uzumaki –Siseo como si no lo conociera.

La peli-rosa se masajeo las sienes y frunció otra vez el ceño girando a ver los nuevos invitados del lugar, dentro de su casa tenia a 4 Kages, elevo los ojos al techo ¿Qué era su casa? ¿Una posada? ¡¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?. Trago saliva e intento pensar claramente la situación, miro a la peli-roja que ya desistía de huir y simplemente le clavaba los ojos a ella con enfado, luego miro atrás y vio a el peli-celeste sujeto por varios Anbu, el peli-naranjo en el suelo y con Kakashi apretándole la cabeza contra el mismo, miro a Neji, luego a Sasuke, y otra vez a los Kages.

-Bien… están rodeados –Siseo el Raikage- Un movimiento en falso y Taka desaparece del mapa –Gruño con advertencia.

-Una pregunta –Soltó con burla Sakura levantando la mano, todos le miraron sin comprender- ¿A quien se considera Taka exactamente? –Pregunto.

-No sea imprudente Haruno –Musito el Raikage frunciendo el ceño- Obviamente a estos 4 sujetos.

-¿Cuatro? –Alzo una ceja el oji-azul- ¿Porque 4?

-Uchiha también cuenta como Taka –Le miro sin inmutarse.

-No digáis estupideces –Murmuro con descaro, Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos como esperándose eso.

-¡No le faltes el respeto a un Kage mocoso! –Grito con fuerza el Raikage.

-¡Callaos ya! –Alzo la voz la rubia, miro a Sakura y esta a ella como con compresión- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido a la peli-roja.

-Vinimos por Sasuke-kun –Siseo simplemente sin importancia.

-¿Sasuke tú que dices? –Pregunto al susodicho el cual estaba tan pegado a la pared que no podía mover un músculo bajo la presión del Hyuga, que literalmente, se estaba cobrando venganza de más de una manera- Hyuga Neji, deja tus problemas personales para otro momento y suelta a Sasuke –Este a regañadientes lo hizo.

-Uhgg –Soltó tocándose la nuca con afección, Sakura hizo un ademán de acercarse pero Naruto le sujeto del brazo y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, esta suspiro derrotada- No tenia idea de todo esto –Suspiro con fuerza- No es como que tenga forma de hacer algo en este estado –Murmuro con cinismo.

-Hm… eres Sasuke Uchiha, de ti se pueden esperar muchas cosas –Siseo el Raikage apuñalándolo con los ojos, el peli-azabache frunció el ceño.

-Déjese sus comentarios para usted, por favor Raikage-sama –Dijo con voz dulce la Mizukage la cual ni siquiera se inmuto por la mirada de reprimenda del hombre.

-Bien, cállense –Murmuro la Hokage al ver que entre ellos empezaban a pelear- "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" –Pensó mirando el techo, ya nada era racional en Konoha ¿Qué era lo mas lógico de hacer en estos momentos?

-Lo mas lógico es llevarlos detenidos –Opino el peli-rojo como sabiendo que pensaba.

-Pues creo que si… -Susurro sin demasiado animo.

La oji-ámbar miro a Sakura la cual tenia la vista fija en Sasuke, el mismo estaba algo incomodo, después miro a la peli-roja la cual estaba confusa y nerviosa también, en realidad no es que quisiera hacer algo en esos momentos pero…

-Sakura… ¿Tú que dices? –Pregunto posando sus ojos otra vez en ella pidiendo su opinión, esta giro a mirarla.

La oji-jade se encontró con la mirada de los de Taka, los Kage, los Anbu, Naruto, Jounnin y Chunnin sobre ella, puso una mueca de intranquilidad, miro a la peli-roja y esta ladeo la cabeza, ella ya la conocía, pero aun así, tenia unas cuantas dudas, algo en esos momentos le estaba diciendo que, no era buena idea que los detuvieran tan rápido, miro a Sasuke el cual como si supiera que lo miraba hizo un ademán para que se acercara, sin dudarlo esta lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto por lo bajo, este sonrio de medio lado.

-Mira a Suigetsu –Musito, Sakura ladeo la cabeza- El de cabello celeste –Añadió, ella le miro a través de la gente.

-¿Qué hay con él? –Murmuro sin encontrar demasiada importancia en el chico que aun intentaba zafarse de los Anbu.

-¿Aun trae la capa de Akatsuki? –Pregunto en tono serio.

-Si ¿Por q… -La palabra se le quedo en la boca y sonrio de lado, Sasuke como sabiendo que había comprendido, también sonrio- ¿Ellos hacen caso a todo lo que digas?

-Supongo que si vinieron aquí –Se encogió de hombros- Aun me obedecen.

-Bien…

Sakura camino con lentitud donde la rubia, la cual mirando curiosa la discreta conversación entre ella y el Uchiha, sin llegar a escuchar nada, interesada abrio los ojos al escuchar el susurro de su alumna en su oído, bateo la cabeza algo indecisa pero luego suspiro y asistió.

-Bien… -Miro a los lado- Suéltenlos a los tres.

-¿Qué? –Siseo el Raikage.

-¡¿Qué cosa? –Chillaron los Chunnin y Jounnin en conjunto, los Anbu se quedaron callados.

-¡¿Qué no me escucharon? –Grito mas fuerte, todos despabilaron de repente y los soltaron de golpe- Ahora largo de aquí…

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo Tsunade? –Chillo el representante Iwa aireado, la miro demasiado incrédulo y no retrocedió.

-¿También estas sordo? –Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando- Sakura tienes 2 horas –Esta asistió.

Todos comenzaron a caminar sin entender, aun así lo hicieron con sigilo el único que no se movió de su lugar fue el Raikage que aun seguía con la mandíbula desencajada, miro a Uchiha Sasuke, ni la sobra de la persona que había atacado a su hermano, pero aun así, seguía siendo el mismo, se mordió la lengua con cuidado de no envenenarse pues sabia bien que solamente tenia palabras venenosas por decir, indignado se dio cuenta que tanto el Kazekage como la Mizukage ni siquiera opinaron de la decisión de la Kage de Konoha, y simplemente habían obedecido, frunció de nuevo el ceño y giro sobre sus talones.

Todos en esa maldita aldea estaban locos.

* * *

-¿Quieren algo? –Pregunto con suavidad con la vista en el techo.

-¡Ramen! –Sonrio grandemente el rubio, Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos.

-Uhm… pues…-El sujeto grande no supo que decir ante el ofrecimiento.

-…- Nada de parte de la oji-rojo.

-¡Agua lindura! ¡Estoy seco! –Sonrio grandemente el peli-celeste.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula tenso, ¿Por qué después del tiempo que había pasado Suigetsu seguía igual de idiota?, volteo la cara fijando su cabeza hacia otro lado; aparte de Suigetsu, los demás no sabían que decir, en realidad ellos esperaban que se los llevaran a los calabozos de Konoha, no que con toda la facilidad del mundo los dejaran tranquilos y que la chica peli-rosa les ofreciera algo para beber, ¿Estaba acostumbrada a tener criminales en casa?, miraron a Sasuke y encontraron su respuesta.

-Bien… -Susurro perdiéndose de la vista de todos ellos.

-¿Por qué te has quedado dobe? –Soltó con aburrimiento el peli-azabache.

-¡Porque quiero escuchar teme! ¿Por qué más va ser? –Musito como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Otra vez, los de Taka, se sorprendieron, ¿Sasuke llamando a alguien así? ¿Aguantando que le insulten?, kami… Konoha era muy rara, con algo de inquietud miraron al peli-azabache que seguía sin mover un solo músculo y mirando al lado, al parecer algo molesto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto secamente.

-Vinimos a buscarle Sasuke-sama… -Murmuro el peli-naranjo con calma observándolo- Creíamos que… lo tenían como prisionero.

-Uhmm –Se limito a responder.

-Así que es verdad… -Susurro por primera vez ablando la chica- Estas ciego… y… sin chacka…

El ambiente se volvió tenso de golpe, Sasuke no abrio la boca solamente apretó la mandíbula con impotencia, Karin por su parte miro al chico con una mezcla de lastima y extrañeza, ella había oído el rumor dentro de las celdas de la Anbu, los tipos que la vigilaban no podía decir que eran malos con ella, pero aun así, eran bastante imprudentes, ya que siempre hablaban de lo que sucedía en Konoha como verdaderas mujeres contando un chisme; Juugo y Suigetsu miraron al Uchiha con extrañeza, ellos también sabían esos rumores, pero no habían medido la consecuencia de si era verdad o no.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? –Pregunto ignorando lo anterior.

-Pues… -La mirada de los 3 Taka se poso en Naruto, el cual, no comprendió por que lo miraban.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto alzando una ceja y fijando sus ojos en los extrañados de ellos.

-Bueno... escuchamos a este rubio hablar con alguien, diciendo que Sasuke-sama estaba aquí –Una gota salio de la cabeza de Naruto- Dijo por donde y como llegar… así que…

-Dobe inepto –Soltó con ironía, el rubio frunció el ceño por el insulto.

-¡Solo le decía a Anko! –Se cruzo de brazos- No es mi culpa que no entendiera jamás donde estaba la casa, teme engreído.

-¿Y para que Anko-san necesitaba saber donde vivía Naruto? –Pregunto la peli-rosa entrando al lugar.

Esta le entrego un pote de ramen humeante al rubio junto con unos palillos, le miro enormemente agradecido y se llevo un gran bocado a la boca, Juugo y Karin le miraron con incredulidad y Suigetsu recibió un gran vaso de agua con hielo el cual miro con anhelo también, después bebiendo el liquido no perdió detalle de los movimientos de la peli-rosa que dio una vuelta pequeña para sentarse en el mismo sillón que Sasuke, al lado derecho, y de Naruto que estaba arrinconado percatándose de todo pero cuidando su preciado ramen. Suigetsu estaba en un sillón individual al igual que Karin, Juugo era el único de pie, aun así el peli-celeste quedo demasiado "iluminado" por la peli-rosa.

-¡Oe tú! –Soltó apuntándolo con los palillos, este le miro sin dejar su vaso de agua- ¡Deja de mirar a Sakura-chan pervertido! –Chillo indignado ante algo que, asta para él, era obvio.

-Perdona amigo, pero hace mucho que no veía algo tan femenino y bonito –Sonrio encantadoramente, la peli-rosa se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿A si? –Critico con una vena en la frente la peli-roja- ¡¿Y yo que soy cara de pez?

-Algo que no entra en el concepto, ni de femenino, ni de bonito –Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Naruto casi se atraganta con su comida de la risa mientras comía, al fin encontraba a alguien con sentido del humor, la peli-roja le tiro en la cabeza lo primero que encontró, la lampara que se estampo en la cara de él, deshaciéndola para luego tomar su forma normal otra vez, el peli-celeste no se inmuto y nunca dejo su sonrisa burlesca, el rubio y la oji-jade pestañaron mirando al chico algo sorprendidos, luego Naruto solo por curiosidad, deslizo la vista hacia el Uchiha, solamente entreabrió la boca; tenia los labios, la mandíbula y los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido y un tic en la ceja derecha como si aguantara a duras penas saltarle encima al oji-celeste, el cual ni siquiera parecía percatarse de eso, el portador del Kyubi sonrio grandemente y pasando su brazo detrás del peli-azabache le toco el hombro a Sakura la cual le miro, al hacerlo se fijo en la expresión del chico y sonrio de igual manera que su amigo.

-Estupido pescado de alcantarilla –Gruño hundiéndose en el sillón.

-"Zorra" –Pensó pero se ahorro su inteligente comentario ya que lo ocupo para beber agua.

-Entonces Naruto –Dijo volviendo al tema, este se encogió de hombros como sin importancia.

-Ella informo a los Anbu que los estaban esperando aquí –Se metió un bocado grande de comida a la boca- Phjdaredce qucce sabggia qfdue venddfrían aqssuí –Murmuro ultimo sin que se le llagara a entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, Sakura alzo una ceja indignada.

-Repite lo último sin la boca llena Naruto –Dijo tocándose la frente en busca de paciencia.

-Uhmm –Trago su comida y suspiro- Parece que sabia que vendrían aquí… -Repitió como si fuese ilógico que no lo entendieran.

-Valla… -Ladeo la cabeza mirando a su amigo- Supongo que esta bien…

-Como sea –Dijo en tono seco y demasiado áspero el azabache, todos le miraron otra vez- Solo se quedaron por algo.

-Si ya se me hacia raro –Comento sin inmutarse el peli-celeste- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Nada –Sakura le sonrio levemente, asiendo que el oji-celeste se sonrojara- Solo nos tenéis que dar información, si la tenéis, de Akatsuki.

-Claro hermosa –Murmuro embobado, casi hipnotizado por la oji-jade la cual, sonrio de nuevo nerviosa.

-Eh eh para –Volvió a interrumpir Naruto- Deja de echarle los trastos a Sakura-chan, se que es hermosa y me gusta tu humor, pero ella… -Se quedo callado al sentir un aura demasiado negativa a su lado, miro a Sasuke el cual era rodeado por una nube morada y pegaba con su pie derecho insistentemente en el suelo- Glump –Se metió una buena porción de ramen a la boca, como la ultima cena- Cállate si quieres vivir, eh hay mi consejo –Susurro bajito solo para el peli-celeste el cual alzo una ceja y lo ignoro.

-He-he-he -Rió nerviosamente la oji-jade- B—bueno y ¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

-No mucho, ya sabes, cuando atacamos… Konoha, murieron –Intervino Juugo interrumpiendo a Suigetsu- Pero…

-¿Pero? –Alzo una ceja rosada.

-Por un beso te lo decimos preciosa –Dijo mostrando sus afilados dientes.

En 2 segundos Suigetsu estaba contra el suelo otra vez, la mano del peli-azabache, estaba con su mano incrustada en el cuello de este y estaba sobre el cuerpo del mismo, abrio sus ojos asesinamente, y a pesar de que no podía, ni ver, ni pelear daba mil veces mas pánico con esos ojos vacíos y la sonrisa macabra con el ceño fruncido que hacia una combinación mas que aterradora, todos le miraron sorprendidos por la rapidez y la efectividad de precisión del Uchiha, este a pesar de saber que tenia una obvia desventaja en pelea, apretó mas el cuello del chico contra el suelo, se acerco a su oído y soltó algo como un ataque, peor que un choque eléctrico.

-Llevas menos de media hora aquí y quiero asesinarte –Murmuro con tono tétrico, el chico contra su cuerpo tembló asustado- Deja de hacerte el galán o invento una nueva forma de matarte.

-Y—yo… -Intento expresar estático.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo dejando a Suigetsu en el, se sentó de golpe en el sillón pegado a Sakura la cual estaba estática y en shock, ella no esperaba eso era… ¿Celos? ¿Sasuke Uchiha mostrándose celoso delante de todos? Kami… el mundo estaba loco, además de que nunca pensó que aun sin sus habilidades y además ciego, pudiera moverse tan rápido y con tanta fuerza.

-Te lo advertí –Dijo orgulloso Naruto, feliz de saber que iba a pasar.

-¿Q—que? –Intento expresar la peli-roja, la cual fijo sus ojos en Sasuke, luego en la chica a su lado y entendió, frunció el ceño y desvió los ojos para fijarlos en el chico que aun estaba en el suelo- Párate idiota.

-¿Uhmm? –Despabilo un poco, miro a Juugo el cual, a pesar de estar sorprendido no parecía querer decir algo, se sentó en el suelo, y quedo hay mirando el piso, miro a Sasuke incrédulo- "Tsk… parece que me ganaron" –Pensó con algo de pena, aun así no se iba su asombro.

-Bien y… -Comenzó Naruto tratando de desviar el tema, dejo su pote de ramen ya vació a un lado en la mesita- ¿Qué es lo que decías? –Sonrio burlón.

-Que les diremos lo de Akatsuki –Corrigió inmediatamente sin quitar la vista del Uchiha el cual sonrio de lado arrogante.

-¿Bueno y además de muertos que nos cuenta? –Dijo algo arreciado con lo mismo, aun algo rígido.

-Pues muertos… -Comenzó Suigetsu, después miro a su compañero- Eh…

-Hay rumores de que han visto a 6 Akatsukis –Murmuro con calma- Vivos…

-¿Qué? –Musito la peli-rosa sorprendida.

-Entre ellos a Uchiha…

_Cuidado con lo que dices, porque a veces, despiertas… _

-Itachi.

_El infierno…_

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado espero sus comentarios ^^  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Al diablo con el diablo.**

-Uhmm… ¿Estas bien? –Soltó alzando una ceja.

Él peli-celeste la miro y luego como si no hubiera escuchado nada miro a la derecha directamente hacia la puerta de la cocina, y nada mas, que por el hecho de que no tenia demasiadas ganas, la peli-roja dejo pasar el hecho de ser ignorada y se dedico a observar al rubio que tenia la mirada perdida en el techo de esa habitación.

-Oye… rubio –Este la miro- Ehm… Sasuke-kun… -Murmuro bajo, Naruto la observo sin entender- É—l ¿Estará bien?

-Si –Sonrio de lado- Solo deja que se le pase la impresión, todo estará bien –Susurro en tono confiado y sin demasiada preocupación.

-Le ah de haber afectado claro –Musito a desgana mirando la puerta aun- Creo que hay algo muy raro en todo esto, de verdad, hay fuentes confiables que nos han dado esa _información__._

-Les creemos –Siseo, el chico de la espada le miro sonriendo burlón- Aun así no deja de ser una sorpresa, ya sabes, ellos…

-Bueno deberíamos acostumbrarnos, los muertos nunca están del todo bajo tierra en estos tiempos –Farfullo como si fuese divertido, Karin rodo los ojos.

-Pez inútil –Susurro entre dientes, Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiro.

-Uhmm parece que… -Desvió los ojos a la entrada.

Un peli-azabache con los dedos fundidos en el cabello como exasperado, entro y se sentó de golpe en el sillón como si su cuerpo pesase una tonelada, no emitió palabra ni siquiera parecía respirar lo suficientemente bien como para ser escuchado, la oji-jade que salio a su par se quedo de pie mirándolo sin emitir alguna opinión durante unos segundos, luego observo al rubio el cual la miraba impaciente.

-Bueno… creo que todo esto es como diría Shikamaru –Cerro los ojos- Muy, muy problemático.

-¿Eh? –Atinaron a decir los de Taka sin entender.

-Eh… olvídenlo –Deslizo unos dedos por su cabello- Tsunade-sama vendrá en un rato mas –Miro a sus "invitados"- Esto hay que informárselo es muy grave, los Akatsuki siempre son un gran problema.

-¡Cierto Dattebayo! –Alzo las manos al cielo aun sentado en el sillón- ¡Yo creía que ya nos habíamos librado de ellos!

-Nunca es tan fácil –Susurro Juugo sin moverse de su posición anterior.

-Él tiene razón además… -Comenzó la oji-jade.

-Juugo –Llamo con tono osco el azabache, el susodicho le observo.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-sama? –Pregunto con tono suave.

-Además de Sasori, Deidara, Pain, Orochimaru y… -Ladeo la cabeza y todos comprendieron, no opinaron mas- Dijeron 6… ¿Quién mas?

-Madara por supuesto –Murmuro como si fuese obvio aun así no perdió el tono respetuoso.

-Pero… -Suspiro resignado y se recargo en el sillón estirando su cuello hacia atrás- Olvídenlo.

Todos se miraron con incógnita y luego decidieron no tratar de pensar el tema, los ojos de la peli-roja recorrieron de arriba a bajo a la oji-jade la cual a pesar de darse cuenta de ellos, la ignoraba como si no la viese exactamente, ya se conocían, muy poco solo unas cuantas palabras, mas que suficiente cuando ambas trataban de compartir el presentimiento de la perdida de corazón del muchacho que estaba frustrado en esa sala. Suigetsu por su lado, ya algo cansado de tanto drama por un día miraba embobado a la peli-rosa, de todas formas, no tenia nada más que hacer.

-Hay 5 chac… -Intento decir la chica de Taka.

-Uhmm nos vinieron recoger… -Soltó Suigetsu con tono aburrido.

-P—pero ustedes –La oji-rojo miro a los chicos de Konoha algo inquieta- N—no dejaran que nos lleven detenidos ¿Verdad? –Pregunto impaciente y volteo a la peli-rosa- ¿Verdad?

-No… tranquila –Soltó mirando el lugar por donde entraba su sensei.

* * *

-¡Pero! –Chillo, Tsunade rodó los ojos otra vez.

Anko soltó unas cuantas protestas mas, algo sobre, "injusticias, pobres idiotas ciegos, todos son unos malditos, nadie vivirá para contarlo cuando los encuentre" y, muchas cosas mas, con un tono lo bastante alto para que se enterase media Konoha de sus amenazas, pues bien, ese no había sido el mejor día en la vida de Hokage que llevaba, estaba bien, de todas las cosas que le sucedían, cada una, era peor que la otra, con desgana desvío sus ojos ámbar a la ventana de su despacho mientras seguía escuchando sin comprender realmente lo que decía la mujer delante de ella; si lo sabia su decisión pudo no haber sido lo mejor pero ya estaba hecho, una alianza con Taka, era la mejor opción para obtener información de Akatsuki y los pasos de Madara sin arriesgarse tanto.

-Y además ellos no son de fiar y …

-Cállate de una vez Anko –Gruño enfadada al escucharla parlotear otra vez, la chica guardó silencio un segundo y frunció el ceño.

-Pero es estúpido –Murmuro un tanto más bajo.

-Lo sé, pero efectivo –Corto con seriedad, desvió los ojos otra vez y los centro en ella.

-¿Y si nos traicionan que haremos? –Musito enfurecida y con los dientes apretados.

La rubia la observo durante unos segundos mientras pensaba que responder, nada se le vino a la cabeza pues no había nada que hacer respecto a eso, entre tanto un fuerte crujido se escucho ambas mujeres voltearon y encontraron a un Anbu con las ropas rasgadas y sin la máscara correspondiente tenía el rostro demacrado y pálido como si fuese a morir en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué pasa porque no tocas inepto? –Grito con furia por la importuna reacción, aunque al ver su estado se acerco rápidamente a él para ayudarlo.

-¿Uhmm? –Atino a decir la peli-purpura mientras observaba al Anbu y a Tsunade que lo atendía.

-H—hokage-sama… -Susurro apenas como si tuviese la garganta rota.

-Cállate te ayudare –Lo sentó en el sillón más cercano pero este quito su mano impidiendo que comenzara a curarlo- Tú… tú eres de la misión K-1 –Susurro observándolo con detención, el sujeto asistió y apretó los dientes- ¿Qué…

-E—están… -Suspiro con fuerza- Esta—n todas… todas muertas… -Siseo con rabia- An…tes de que terminaran de lle—gar las… las –Se apretó la cabeza con las manos.

-¡¿Nani? ¡Pero si iban 7 de las mejores Anbu´s y un escuadrón Anbu de hombres vigilando! –Chillo en shock y retrocediendo con fuerza su mandíbula se abrió con sorpresa y Anko le miro sorprendida.

-S—solo… dieron… -Trago saliva- Dieron un paso… en el lugar establecido y…

-¡Dime que paso! –Exigió con rapidez.

-L—as… cortaron… -Sus ojos se dilataron recordando la imagen y tembló levemente- L—las descuartizaron al primer paso que dieron y—y ese hombre –Se sacudió inquieto y miro a rubia con pánico- La—s miro con placer disfrutando… todo lo que ha—cia…y luego –Apretó los brazos de la mujer- Les predio fuego… como si fuesen… cualqu-ier cosa… -Tsunade quedo estática en su lugar- Nos miro a nosotros y… ¡Él lo sabia! ¡Sabia que estábamos hay algunos mostraron la cara y…! ¡Les sucedió lo mismo que a ellas! ¡Los corto en pedazos y los quemo!

Después de la fuerte exclamación el chico quedo en silencio al igual que las otras dos personas de la sala, Anko estática revolvió sus manos nerviosas y aterrorizada por dentro, el silencio fue tan tortuoso como si pudieran imaginárselo delante de sus ojos, una creciente ira se incubo en el pecho de la rubia la cual apretando los dientes olvido por completo su alrededor, un sonido seco la saco de su mundo, peli-purpura se movió rápido hacia el Anbu que comenzó a barrear y quejarse mientras apretaba su cabeza.

-Uhhhgggg uhh –Gimoteo tocando el piso con sus manos y sujetando su estomago esta vez.

-¿Q—que que te pasa? –Pregunto asustada la oji-café.

-D—duele… Aggggg –Apretó mas su estomago y se hiso un ovillo.

Tsunade se levanto para ayudarlo, pero antes de llegar a su lado el Anbu lanzo un grito desgarrador que cruzo todas las paredes de la torre, su cuerpo se contrajo con fuerza y luego se estabilizo pero como si tuviese hilos alrededor de todo el cuerpo apretando su carne y haciendo cortes en ella.

-Ya te dije que los hombres no están invitados, Tsunade-Hime –Salió de la boca del uniformado con tono tétrico y profundo.

Antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo los hilos se apretaron mas al cuerpo del chico cortándolo por completo, la sangre de su cuerpo salpico a los lados de la habitación, tiñendo las paredes de carmesí y rasguñando con borbotones del cálido liquido los rostros estupefactos de ambas mujeres, los sonidos de pasos apresurados se escucharon por los pasillos y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una peli-negra, que al ver la escena quedo paralizada.

-¿Q—que… -Intento emitir.

-Madara controlo su mente con el Sharingan, solo lo dejo para que viniera aquí a torturarnos e informarnos lo que paso –Siseo ausente la rubia.

-Ese demonio… -Murmuro Anko apenas moviendo los labios su rostro estaba pálido como el papel y no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo desfigurado que había en el piso.

-Shizune –Susurro con voz contraída la mujer casi como congelada apenas movió su cuello para mirar a la Hokage- Dile a alguien… que venga por el cuerpo y que limpie todo esto –Ordeno con tono sombrío.

-Y—yo… pero… -Observo a Anko pero no encontró nada que la orientara, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se dio vuelta con rapidez para irse a cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer.

Tsunade se giro para no ver más al Anbu con su mano limpio su mejilla que estaba cubierta de sangre y arrugo los ojos con furia miro el liquido rojizo en sus dedos con odio, miles de ideas recurrieron a su cabeza, miles de formas de matar al desgraciado de Madara, pero ninguna forma que le garantizara la victoria, trago saliva y miro en su escrito que también tenía sangre en el, su voz se hiso hueca y estrangulada, sin darse vuelta, informo.

-Anko –Llamo esta giro a mirarla.

-¿Si?

-Prepárate –Murmuro ella volteo a ver y sus ojos estaban completamente vacios- Mañana sales con el próximo escuadrón en la misión K-2.

Y el cuerpo de la chica se contrajo como si sintiera el destino que le esperaba.

* * *

-Me caen bien tus compañeros, Bakasuke –Soltó burlón mientras miraba el techo.

A solo pulso Sasuke le lanzo lo que tenía más cerca, un libro sobre la mesa de té, que cayó justo en la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que golpeara la misma contra el respaldo del sillón, este se sobo la zona afectada y lo miro sorprendido, aun le era extraño que el peli-azabache fuese tan preciso siendo ciego.

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Baka, ¿¡Que te hice ahora! –Chillo mientras se seguía sobando.

-Deja de llamarme Bakasuke, Uzurantonkashi –Murmuro entre dientes con su típico tono tétrico.

-Uhmm… no te pego no mas porque estas ciego –Farfullo con los labios apretados y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni con eso idiota –Volteo la cara sonriendo sarcástico.

-Iteee ¡Bakasuke ya verás! –Se levanto de golpe y se acerco a él corriendo, al estar a poca distancia del chico paso algo que él no previo.

Naruto de cara al tropezarse contra la alfombra del lugar haciendo que al estar el oji-negro delante quedara encajado entre sus piernas abiertas, el rostro del rubio se cubrió de rojo por completo , sacando humo de las orejas, al igual que el del peli-azabache, pero aun así solamente por la vergüenza ninguno de los dos se movió; el primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke que tenso todo su cuerpo dispuesto a quitárselo de encima y darle la paliza de su vida le ganaban la palabra.

-P—pero que… -Intento decir una peli-rosa con el rostro rojo y la boca abierta.

-S—sakura-chan no mal pienses yo… -Intento explicar pero no se paro.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Chillo con fuerza soltando el pergamino que tenía en las manos- ¡ NARUTO Y SASUKE HENTAIS-BAKAS NEE!

Y salió corriendo ante la vista sorprendida de Naruto y el rostro pálido de Sasuke que no podía articular palabra, su mente funciono cuando escucho a Sakura chillar cosas contra ellos y sobre su pérdida suerte, el oji-negro tomo con fuerza al rubio y lo tiro comenzando a tirarle el cabello y pegarle con los pies enfurecido, si pudiera hacer un Katon lo quemaría vivo en ese momento, el rubio por su parte estaba sorprendido y después del tercer golpe reacciono devolviéndole el favor.

-¡Idiota ves lo que haces por dobe! –Chillo desesperado el Uchiha.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Fue tu culpa por insultarme y pegarme Sasuke-teme! –Replico tirándole el pelo y golpeando con sus rodillas las costillas del portador del Sharingan.

5 minutos después los dos chicos estaban completamente despeinados y adoloridos, no escucharon mas a Sakura decir sus comentarios, el peli-azabache se levanto del suelo y volteo la cara hacia donde estaba Naruto, el cual parecía estar algo mareado y tocaba su cabeza pensarte sobre si estaba aun hay o no, unos momentos después también se levanto del suelo y miro a los lados en la habitación.

-¿Y…

-Busca a Sakura, si no se lo explicamos creerá cualquier cosa –Ordeno con tono filoso y tétrico.

-Ja si es que ya no lo cree –Susurro mientras miraba las habitaciones, cercanas.

Después de un paseo de unos 10 minutos por la casa la encontró en la habitación donde se guardaban las cosas de aseo encogida y con cara de trauma alzo los ojos para ver al rubio que la observaba preocupado mientras a su espalda estaba Sasuke con cara de enfado, no se movió ni salió del lugar solamente con la mirada le decía a Naruto que estaba totalmente decepcionada de él y que ya había pensado una y mil cosas de la situación que había visto antes.

-Etto… Sakura-chan enserio solo fue solo un accide…

-¡Si eran Bisexuales habedlo advertido a mí y Hinata-chan antes! –Chillo parándose y cerro otra vez la puerta, el rostro de ambos chicos se desfiguro de vergüenza y asco.

-¿¡Nani ko de! ¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura-chan? ¡Eso nunca yo amo a Hinata-chan y soy bien hombre! –Chillo con fuerza, luego miro a Sasuke con duda- Del teme no se pero sabes que yo sigo por el buen camino Sakura-chan.

-¡¿Qué mierda insinúas Naruto? ¡Estas idiota! ¡El único raro eres tú pedazo de imbécil! –Comenzó a gritar indignado, ambos comenzaron a pelear otra vez.

Ahora sobre una pelea de identidad sexual que ambos dudaban el uno del otro comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de toda la casa, unos minutos después Sakura estaba convencida de que había sido un error pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña, aunque a pesar de todo, esos dos chicos le estaban a punto de causar una jaqueca por sus estúpidos gritos, suspiro con fuerza y se paro del suelo, abrió la puerta con lentitud y encontró a el rubio jalando el pelo de Sasuke y a el mismo con un pie en el estomago del oji-azul junto con una mueca de hastió.

-¡Pedazo de rubio inservible! –Soltó mientras golpeaba mas fuerte el estomago del rubio.

-¡Tú no pareces hombre Sasuke-chan! –Grito respondiendo, luego volteo a mirar a la peli-rosa- Sakura-chan… ¡Te juro que no lo hice por querer me caí!

-Yo… -Intento decir, en ese momento Sasuke aprovecho para tirar a Naruto al suelo de un golpe mientras estaba distraído.

-Sakura no creas idioteces este maldito Uzurantonkashi es un idiota –Gruño entre dientes.

-Pues…

-¡Fue culpa tuya teme! –Se paro otra vez.

-¡Tuya idiota! –Respondió.

-¡Basta! –Grito esta vez la oji-jade ambos se callaron mirándola- No empiecen otra vez.

-¿Pero nos crees verdad? –Suplico el rubio- Yo voy a ser padre… como crees que seria así Sakura-chan… -Gimoteo con voz penosa.

-Uhmm –Arrugo el entrecejo- Como sea.

-Neeeeee ¡Pero eso no es una respuesta! –Chillo otra vez.

-Ahh…

-Sakura –Susurro oscuramente el peli-azabache mientras la sujetaba del brazo- No creerás que soy raro ¿no? –Pregunto contra su oído, esta se estremeció.

-P—pues… yo -Su rostro se cubrió levemente de rojo pero aun así no respondió nada, Sasuke sonrió de lado con altivez.

-Ne… Sakura –Musito mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, esta tembló con fuerza- Te voy a demostrar que no soy ningún rarito.

En un movimiento rápido, el Uchiha la apreso contra la pared más cerca que tenían en su camino, olvidándose completamente de Naruto y de cualquier noticia o preocupación que les haya invadido momentos antes, la beso con fuerza en los labios, introduciendo por completo su lengua dentro de la boca de la oji-jade, la cual solo segundos después reacciono y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke con fuerza aferrándose a él; el Uzumaki se sonrojo de golpe al ver la escena se sintió fuera de lugar completamente sobre todo al ver a el Uchiha actuar así, ya que, a pesar de saber que tenían algo todo eso era muy raro, agito la cabeza con fuerza y decidió irse de esa casa, de seguro tendría una mejor atención en su departamento.

* * *

-Oye Juugo –El peli-naranjo voleo a verlo- ¿Crees que no nos mataran si volvemos sin información?

-Pues… no lo creo –Susurro tranquilamente observando a su compañero- Además… ¿Por qué no la conseguiríamos?

-Porque Akatsuki son como las cucarachas se escapan como yo –Dijo sonriendo irónico por su broma, Karin y Juugo lo observaron sin entender.

-¿Cómo tú? –Pregunto extrañado.

-Como el agua entre los dedos –Silbo divertido poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

La peli-roja rodo los ojos inconforme con el humor tan "estúpido" de su compañero, Juugo suspiro sin temarle demasiada importancia, mientras que caminaban por los parajes de Konoha con cuidado, hace horas se había ido después de que la peli-rosa y el Uzumaki intermediaran con la Hokage para que ellos ayudasen a encontrar la información que necesitaban, de una u otra forma el grupo todavía era fiel a Sasuke, todos tenían sus motivos pero nadie se negó a hacer ese favor a Konoha, o más bien a el Uchiha.

-Esperen –Susurro por lo bajo mirando hacia la izquierda inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa Karin? –Pregunto en un susurro mientras la observaba el peli-naranjo.

-Hay alguien poderoso cerca de aquí… además… -Frunció el ceño.

-¿Además? –Soltó mirando a la peli-roja Suigetsu.

-Olvídalo ya nos encontró –Gruño arrugando la nariz y subiendo la vista a la rama de un árbol.

Un sujeto de estatura mediana y ropas negras les miro desde una rama, con cuidado de no moverse ni él ni los que estaban observándolo quedo examinando lo que pasaba, Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba ese hombre… tenia cierto parecido con Sasuke, desvió los ojos a Karin la cual también tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, en un movimiento rápido el sujeto desapareció en una brisa casi desapercibido tal como había llegado, Juugo se acerco un poco al árbol y toco la corteza mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Pregunto el peli-celeste sin entender.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos? Vimos lo mismo que tú –Soltó con acides mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el peli-naranjo.

-Uggg zanahoria idiota –Gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Juugo? –Indago mirándolo.

-Ese sujeto… tenia la misma esencia.

-¿Esencia? –Repitió el oji-celeste acercándose a los otros dos.

-La misma esencia de Sasuke-sama.


	24. Chapter 24

**Abriendo los ojos del amor.**

_Capitulo 24: Besos silenciosos._

-Vamos… -Susurro despacio con voz pasiva.

Este alzo la cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras quitaba la mano de su cintura, llevaba reteniéndola cerca de 15 minutos, y a pesar de que sabía que mas de eso no podría hacer, suspiro resignado apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada boca abajo en pose de frustración, la peli-rosa se acerco a él y deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda de este.

-Lo siento –Murmuro inclinándose un poco hacia él- Creo que me excedí –Musito muy bajo y su rostro se cubrió levemente de rojo.

-Mmmm… Siempre lo haces –Sonrió de lado girando la cabeza- Siempre me rasguñas.

-Sasuke-kun –Soltó con tono de reproche y avergonzada parándose de la cama.

Habían pasado tres días desde que el segundo grupo de la misión K habían salido, no se tenían noticias de ellas, pues simplemente pasados 10 días se les iba a considerar como muertas, y el tercer escuadrón saldría a la casa de Madara, todo era paz en la casa de la oji-jade, era paz mientras no pensase que estaba mintiendo, mientras no le mordiera su propia conciencia envenenándola de apoco, Sasuke creyó fielmente en sus palabras y no las critico, asiéndose el desentendido con la guerra que ocurría escondida minuciosamente tras las mentiras de todos.

-¿A qué hora volverás? –Pregunto levemente sentándose en la cama sin pararse y con una mano en la cabeza.

-Cerca de las 6 si no hay ninguna emergencia de última hora –Respondió tomando su ropa de trabajo- Iré a bañarme.

-Está bien –Soltó como respuesta, una vez escucho la puerta cerrarse se volvió a recostar de golpe en la cama- Hmmm…

Quedo abrasado a la almohada de costado, sentía el aire frio de la mañana pasar por su espalda desnuda haciendo que el ardor de la misma pasase bastante, sonrió de lado mínimamente al recordar lo de la noche anterior, esa peli-rosa sí que lo volvía loco, no podía evitarlo, se relajaba y se sentía en las nubes con tan solo tocarla, con besarla, con tenerla entre sus brazos, dejaba todos sus pensamientos vagar entre la piel tersa de ella que estaba poblada de sus besos, se sentía tan tranquilo, que eso le preocupaba demasiado.

/-/

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Shikamaru alzo ambas cejas y asistió sin demasiado animo de incluso hablar, miro a la rubia con detención durante unos segundos y luego alzo la vista de nuevo a sus preciadas nubes que ese día a la una de la tarde estaban en todo su esplendor siendo arrasadas por la brisa que corría por Konoha, llevaba cerca de 1 hora con la chica Yamanaka recostado en un pequeño valle que había cerca de la entrada de la aldea, hora en la que solo había conversado trivialidades.

-Si, Naruto no le ganaría a Chouji, por muy glotón que fuese –Soltó irremediablemente.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, Chouji era un barril sin fondo –Murmuro para luego reír levemente con el recuerdo.

-Pues si…

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos más, después de que varias cosas pasaran por la cabeza del peli-castaño ladeo la cabeza para mirar a la oji-azul, sin poder evitarlo abrió levemente la boca y después bajo la cabeza, las mejillas de la rubia estaban cubiertas de lagrimas y tenía las manos sobre los ojos y la boca para no sollozar, mientras seguía recostada y con la cabeza hacia arriba.

-Mujer… problemática –Susurro por lo bajo.

Se recostó de golpe otra vez y deslizo su brazo derecho hasta el cuerpo de la chica para acercarla a él, esta se sonrojo levemente pero no dejo de llorar, se aferro al pecho de Shikamaru y siguió llorando, por su parte el Nara suspiro y la rodeo con sus brazos mirando el cielo con cierta nostalgia, pero no dijo nada.

/-/

-¡Lo logre! –Chillo con algo de fuerza luego se cubrió la boca.

La gente que caminaba por su lado la miro extraña pero luego volvieron a lo suyo sin decir nada mas, el hospital no estaba exactamente muy ocupado pero aun así siempre había algo que hacer en ese lugar, la peli-rosa miro los papeles otra vez y sonrió de lado orgullosa de haber cumplido su objetivo. Ese bendito pergamino lo lleva estudiando y analizando desde que lo había encontrado, en realidad no había sacado mucho los primero días intentado ejecutarlo pero después de muchos intentos, había aprendido los sellos necesarios y lo había practicado sin usar chacka, pero ya lo entendía a la perfección, o bueno, casi.

-¿Sakura-san? –Llamo una enfermera viéndola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eh? –Alzo la cabeza para mirarla- ¿Qué sucede Mizune? –Pregunto observándola.

-Bueno, solo le digo que ya son las 6:30 y puede irse, no hubo mucho que hacer hoy –Recordó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-¿6:30? –Apretó los ojos frustrada- "Otra vez me distraje, demonios" –Pensé suspirando derrotada- Bueno, muchas gracias por recordarme Mizune, eh estado un tanto distraída hoy.

-Lo hemos notado –Respondió algo divertida para luego inclinarse un poco a modo de despedida- Bueno me despido, buen trabajo Sakura-san.

-Buen trabajo Mizune –Soltó rápidamente inclinándose también, ambas sonrieron y se separaron nuevamente.

Los pasos de la peli-rosa se hicieron mas rápidos hacia la oficina para tomar sus cosas y guardar el pergamino en su bolso, hoy si quería llegar a casa y enseñárselo a Sasuke, pues después de tanto pensarlo, llego a la conclusión de que no eran del todo mala idea el hecho de que poder "prestarle" sus sentidos aunque sea por un tiempo no estaba mal.

/-/

Abrió la puerta con lentitud mientras asomaba la cabeza hacia adentro con sigilo, no encontró a nadie en el comedor y entro, tal vez el peli-azabache estaba en su cuarto, a pesar de que hace tiempo no se encerraba tanto como antes en ese lugar, a veces si lo hacía, dejo su bolso en el sillón mas cercano, miro por la ventana de la cocina hacia el patio, nadie, después subió las escaleras con lentitud, estirando los brazos y bostezando, después de ver por varias habitaciones llego a la ultima que era la que en primera instancia ocupaba Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Llamo con cuidado entrando en la habitación.

No obtuvo una respuesta pero entro de todos modos, observo con detención el cuarto y en el sillón que había en la esquina de la habitación estaba lo que buscaba, sonrió de lado, se acerco a él contemplándolo, llevaba un pantalón negro y una sudadera azul oscuro que dejaba ver sus brazos, tenía los pies descalzos y el cabello algo despeinado recostado en todo el sofá y durmiendo tranquilamente, la oji-jade se sentó en el borde cerca de su cadera y lo miro unos segundos, antes él habría despertado de inmediato, pero ya hace un buen tiempo se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de tal manera que podía dormir incluso con algo de ruido, y eso, que siendo Sasuke Uchiha, era bastante notable para considerar.

-Se ve tan lindo durmiendo –Susurro extremadamente bajo mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mano que tenia sobre la rodilla.

-¿Solo durmiendo? –Pregunto de repente asiendo que Sakura diese un saltito, sonrió de lado algo divertido- Valla que eres ruidosa…

-I—ie no soy ruidosa –Expreso de inmediato sonrojándose y acercándose otra vez a él sentándose en el sofá al ver que él oji-negro hacia lo mismo incorporándose bien en el mismo.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Cuestiono distraídamente mientras se recostaba en el sillón hacia atrás.

-B—bien, lo lamento me demore más de lo que había dicho, pero… me distraje –Se disculpo mientras reía levemente.

-Que novedad –Soltó como si fuese normal.

-¡Sasuke-k…

Su rostro se volvió rojo de golpe cuando sintió la cabeza de Sasuke recostarse entre sus piernas y acomodarse en el sillón con normalidad, el corazón de la peli-rosa se acelero de golpe asiendo que sus manos temblaran levemente, el peli-azabache lo sintió y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa leve disimulada al apegar su rostro contra el vientre de la chica.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto una vez acomodado.

-N—nada… -Balbuceo observándolo algo sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Sakura –Llamo levemente, esta se inclino un poco hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Musito cerca de su rostro.

-Ai shimasu –Murmuro contra sus labios levemente con voz suave y tersa. (Te quiero)

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió embobada, se inclino un poco mas contra el rostro del Uchiha y lo beso con cuidado, este sin dudarlo le correspondió mientras apretaba sus manos en la cadera de ella; Sakura se separo un poco y lo observo, parecía un niño pequeño si lo miraba desde esa posición, y a pesar de ser todo un hombre, esas palabras hacían que el corazón de ella latiera como si fuera la primera vez que se lo había dicho, la volvían tan blanda como una galleta.

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun –Susurro con calidez.

-Pensé que me amabas –Recordó con las cejas alzadas en forma irónica.

-Uhmm si eso también –Sonrió de lado- Arrogante.

-Molestia…

Sasuke se sentó otra vez de golpe en el sillón para luego inclinarse hacia adelante con aburrimiento y pararse mientras quedaba con las manos en los bolsillos, Sakura se levanto también y mas decidida lo tomo del brazo para hacer que avanzara con ellas hasta llevarlo a la planta baja, este no critico ni dijo nada solo lanzo un resoplido al ver que era manipulado por ella para ser llevado a cualquier lado. Una vez llegaron al patio trasero de la casa, la peli-rosa entro de nuevo a la casa buscando algo para cuando regreso se sentó en el césped junto al chico.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto algo desentendido.

-Pues veras…. –Puso el pergamino entre los dedos del peli-azabache, este alzo una ceja desentendido- Eh estado estudiando ese pergamino en las últimas semanas –Murmuro por lo bajo- Es un jutsu que estaba escondido en las cosas que la Hokage considera no se deben usar.

-Aja y si ella considera que es así ¿Por qué lo has estado estudiando? –Cuestiono con tono crítico al escucharla.

-I—ie no me reprendas antes de tiempo –Se defendió moviendo sus manos delante de su rostro- Lo que sucede es que ese jutsu te puede ayudar.

-… -Ladeo la cabeza algo mas interesando pero no quiso decir algo que sonada optimista- ¿Por qué no se puede usar?

-P—pues….

-Sakura –Exigió sin tiempo a balbuceo.

-Lo que sucede es que si sale mal puede ser peligroso –Respondió rendida, Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¡Demo! Y—yo ya lo estudie bien, las posibilidades de que salga mal es muy baja.

-Pero existe la posibilidad -Volvió a insistir.

-¡Pero podrías recuperar la vista! –Apretó los dientes frustrada, este volteo la cabeza algo sorprendido hacia ella- P—parcialmente pero podrías hacerlo.

-Hmp… -Suspiro derrotado y apretó el pergamino entregándoselo otra vez- Dime que dice.

-Pues bien… -Soltó mientras lo tomaba y empezaba a leer- Wa Kashi nondemo no jutsu: Técnica masiva creada por Ikuto Nerimaha, en el 1833, costa de trasmitir un sentido, facultad, memoria, imagen, técnica, a alguien, ese sentido el realizador del jutsu, lo pierde temporalmente, mientras con quien lo acompaña, lo recibe, aumentando o otorgándole una nueva capacidad hasta que dure el efecto del Jutsu.

El Uchiha quedo en blanco por unos cuantos momentos mientras procesaba la información que ella le había entregado, cierta parte de él se dilata emocionado por la opción u posibilidad de recuperar una parte de lo que había perdido pero aun así la idea no terminaba de convencerlo, si hacían eso, indicaba que Sakura perdería la facultad que él podría recibir, y según su punto de vista eso no era bueno.

-No –Murmuro sin demasiado animo.

-¡¿Por qué no? –Grito a modo de pregunta más alterada.

-Porque eso indica que perderás el sentido tú, y eso, no es bueno –Concluyo como si fuera básico.

-Pero eso no importa –Frunció el ceño, al igual que Sasuke- Yo…

-No Sakura –Corto de inmediato.

-Pero…

-Olvídalo –Negó con la cabeza- No harás eso.

-¡Podemos intentarlo! –Gruño desconcertada.

-No ya t….

-¡Tú eras el que quería verme ¿No? ¡Tú querías tener recuerdos te estoy dando la oportunidad de tenerlos! –Le grito con impotencia mientras apretaba los ojos para no llorar.

El rostro del peli-azabache se contrajo con ironía de sus propias palabras, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo emitir alguna palabra racional, ni siquiera una irracional, apretó los puños y acerco su mano derecha para posarla sobre la mejilla del la oji-jade, era verdad, quería verla, tocarla no era lo mismo, había una gran diferencia y aunque por fuera no se quejara, siempre quería gritarse que deseaba verla, que deseaba poder hacerlo.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer eso… por mi? –Pregunto por lo bajo algo contraído.

-¡Claro que sí! –Asistió mas entusiasmada.

-Bien… pero si en la primera oportunidad no resulta, no lo intentaras mas ¿De acuerdo? –Propuso como condición no muy seguro.

-¡Claro! –Se acerco mas a él y lo beso en los labios abrazándolo con fuerza- Gracias Sasuke-kun…

-Yo no he hecho nada… -Recordó algo inquieto.

Sakura pareció ignorarlo y se paró de su lado mientras lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo también, una vez estuvieron uno delante del otro, saco la sudadera que lleva el chico en esos momentos, el frunció el ceño desentendido pero no dijo nada, después mordió su pulgar con fuerza hasta provocar una herida que sangrara lo suficiente para ser útil, acerco sus dedo a el cuerpo del chico y en el centro de su pecho dibujo en primera instancia un circulo con su propia sangre, luego volvió a abrir una herida en su dedo índice y empezó a trazar unas escrituras alrededor del circulo que había hecho; Sasuke se encontraba tenso y algo extrañado al sentir el liquido tibio sobre su pecho pero aun así no decir nada, las manos de la oji-jade parecían seguras y no tenía ninguna duda en los trazo que hacia sobre su cuerpo, sinceramente una parte de él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no funcionase, una parte de él se lleno de miedo por volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la realidad, pero otra estaba excitada por ver, por guardar en su memoria las cosas que estaban llenándolo en ese momento….

-Listo –Soltó con alegría.

-¿Qué se supone que harás ahora? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Shhh, escucha –Sonrió de lado- Tu piensa en el sentido que quieres tener solamente, yo hare el resto –Musito dándole las instrucciones.

-¿Nada mas? –Alzo una ceja algo incrédulo.

-Nada más.

-Bien –Suspiro con fuerza y asistió con la cabeza.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Sakura empezó por colocar las palmas de sus manos en el abdomen del chico y el chacka de ella empezó a fluir por todo el cuerpo de este, en un susurro casi tétrico y suave empezó a decir unas palabras que resultaron inentendibles a los oídos del peli-azabache, sentía el cuerpo ligero y envuelto en un manto de plumas que lo hacía sentir extraño y relajado, aun así no dejaba de tener en la mente, como le había dicho Sakura, que quería su vista de vuelta.

-Kiowoi Senseo –Termino y eso fue lo único que pudo entender a final de cuentas el oji-negro.

Las manos de Sakura se apretaron mas al cuerpo de Sasuke casi clavando sus uñas en el, este frunció levemente el ceño cuando sintió su cerebro palpitar con fuerza y presión contra su cráneo, sintió como si algo en él se estuviese derritiendo como en el infierno y una ola de calor termino por rodear todo su cuerpo, levanto las manos y apretó las muñecas de Sakura, esta no se despego de él, unos segundos después, respiro agitada y quito las manos por su propia cuenta del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Tsk… Sakura ¿Qué? –Intento decir pero el dolor de cabeza que sentía en esos momentos se hiso más insoportable y tubo que erguirse levemente sobre su propio cuerpo.

-E—espero que si resulte –Musito entre dientes la chica mientras en el mismo estado del peli-azabache, segundos después perdió la conciencia.

/-/

-¡Neji ven aquí un momento! –Grito para que lo escuchara.

Este volteo a mirar quien lo llama con rapidez y observo a Sai acercándose un poco este giro y camino hacia el también sin decir nada por el grito.

-¿Por qué gritas? –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Es que… -Ladeo la cabeza con impaciencia y entrecerró los ojos preocupado.

-¿Hmm? –Soltó esta vez sin cambiar su expresión.

-Mandaron el reporte, del segundo escuadrón que enviaron –El Hyuga le miro mas interesando esta vez- Están todas muertas.

-¿Qué? –Siseo entre dientes.

-Eso, están muertas, enviaron invocaciones a asegurarse y así fue, lo mismo que con el escuadrón anterior –Murmuro mas resignado que otra cosa.

-Pero hay estaba Anko y… -Sujeto su cabeza con una mano estresado.

-Lo sé –Corto girando la vista- Es solo que…

-¿Qué sucede realmente?

La pregunta de Neji solucionaba el hecho de que en realidad el motivo por el cual le estaba hablando no era exactamente ese, pues sabía de sobra que el Hyuga podía enterarse por cualquier otra persona de lo que pasaba es más, ya debía estar rondando en boca la mitad de la aldea si no más.

-Solo queda un escuadrón mas –Frunció el ceño- En el que va la Hokage –Siseo con la boca contraída.

-¿Solo… uno más? –Apretó los puños- ¿Uno solo? Pero si en Konoha hay muchas ninjas.

-La guerra pasada devasto gran parte de esas ninjas Neji –Recordó como si fuese obvio.

-Kuso –Gruño entre dientes. (Mierda)

-Escúchame –Le miro a los ojos- Si el último escuadrón falla.

-…

-Sakura ira sola como última opción –Finalizo.

-¡¿Qué?

/-/

-Sakura… Sakura –Volvió a llamar por milésima ves.

Esta apretó los ojos con fuerza pero no los abrió, se movió inquieta y se sentó de golpe en el suelo, Sasuke suspiro aliviado al sentir como esta se recuperaba, después de unos 15 minutos había despertado y a él ya no le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-¿Funciono? –Pregunto entrecortado.

-No lo sé –Respondió con tono brusco- Eso fue peligroso, creía que te había pasado algo grave –Gruño entre dientes enfadado.

-El dolor de cabeza me dejo inconsciente –Susurro como respuesta a la reprimenda- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Pues no lo sé –Siguió aun con tono grueso.

-¿Abriste los ojos? –Pregunto a pesar de que ella aun los tenía cerrados solo por miedo.

-No.

-Hazlo –Ordeno con rapidez abriendo los ojos.

-Hmmm…

Sasuke dudo por unos momentos de hacerle caso, abrió los ojos con lentitud suspiro con levedad ya que después de unos momentos seguía sin ver más que manchas difusas y oscuridad, negó con la cabeza y la peli-rosa bajo la misma con decepción.

-Lo siento… no lo hice bien –Vocalizo decepcionada, Sasuke puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la acaricio con cuidado- Soy una inútil.

-No importa, no digas eso –Susurro sin inmutarse mientras se sentaba mejor en el césped.

Sakura cerró los ojos frustrada por la mala pasada y comenzó a sollozar, el Uchiha que ya había cerrado los ojos simplemente suspiro entre aliviado y algo decepcionado también, se quedo al lado de ella unos segundos sin decir nada, de verdad deseaba ver, por un momento quería hacerlo de verdad, abrió los ojos para volver a mirar su oscuridad, pero no encontró exactamente lo que buscaba, su cuerpo se tenso y se levanto de golpe de donde estaba sentado, pestaño todas las veces que podía para observar a su alrededor, los colores eran bastante sofocantes y claros en primera instancia borrosos y poco nítidos, después de unos momentos empezó a observar con más claridad lo que había a su alrededor, pudo mirar el bosque que seguía del patio el pasto, el cielo, casi sentía que hasta podía escuchar mejor, trago saliva extasiado, la adrenalina había empezado a correr por sus venas con demasiada fuerza y estaba incluso algo atontado, después de unos segundos reacciono y giro con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la peli-rosa.

Y no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendido, luego la cerro y sonrió altanero, "Era el tío con más suerte en Konoha" eso era lo que se dijo en la cabeza, se puso de cuclillas para observarla mejor, su piel seguía siendo muy clara y delicada, su cabello estaba más largo como lo había comprobado la primera vez, acerco una mano y levanto el mentón de esta, la cual no había abierto los ojos y no dejaba de sollozar y llorar aun, tenía un rostro como una muñeca de porcelana, fino y sin imperfecciones, era una belleza. Esta llorando pero, demonios, ni eso podía hacerla ver mal, se inclino sobre ella y la beso con suavidad en los labios, Sakura apretó sus manos en el pecho del chico y se apego a él.

-Tonta –Susurro besándola repetidamente en los labios- Si puedo ver, si puedo ver –Repitió incluso emocionado.

-¿Q—que? –Pregunto incrédula.

-Puedo verte –Siseo con suavidad- Eres tan hermosa –Musito contra sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun –Su pulso volvió a acelerarse más que emocionada por el alago y el hecho de que si funcionara lo que tenia planeando se apretó a su cuerpo con fuerza, abrió los ojos con cuidado y los observo, pero solo encontró ahora el ceño fruncido de Sasuke- ¿Q—que pasa?

-Se fue –Musito, ladeando la cabeza, otra vez había vuelto al panorama de las penumbras de un segundo a otro- Pero…

-Demonios… -Susurro frustrada apretando los ojos enfadada.

-Volvió otra vez –Puso una mueca desencajada y desentendida.

-¿Qué? Vamos no puede irse y volver todo el tiempo –Soltó algo enfadada y mirándolo directamente.

-Otra vez… -Murmuro algo inquieto sinceramente empezaba a marearse-No lo sé de repente se va y después vuelve… no lo entiendo.

-Uhmmm –Ladeo la cabeza-¿Cuántas veces se fue?

-Tres –Respondió enseguida.

-¿Ehh? –Bateo la cabeza hacia un lado- Haber… Sasuke-kun dime si vuelves a ver –Susurro este asistió sin entender, Sakura cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Si hay esta ¿Cómo? –Pregunto bajando la cabeza para verla, esta estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados-No me digas que… -Resoplo entre dientes.

-Si, si yo cierro los ojos tú ves –Murmuro divertida- Creo que no salió del todo bien –Dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo el peli-azabache sonrió de lado, a pesar de que no era lo que esperaba incluso le pareció bien ese hecho, aunque en ese momento sintió con cierto egoísmo que quería ver los ojos de la chica, a pesar de justamente eso era lo que no podía hacer, contradicciones como siempre, la peli-rosa siguió con los ojos cerrados para que el chico pudiese seguir contemplando lo que quisiera, pues ella siempre lo hacía, quedar a oscuras un rato no le importaba, de pronto Sasuke se levanto y la paro también poniéndola detrás de él.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Soltó extrañada.

-Hyuga… ¿Ya viniste a molestar otra ves? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y clavándole los ojos en la nuca.

Este se acerco con rapidez a él ignorando el hecho que lo estuviese mirando y que mas encima estuviese en guarda y supiera que estaba ahí, lo tomo del cuello con fuerza y frunció el ceño algo desentendido al ver su abdomen cubierto de sangre y desnudo, pero aun así lo apretó mas y le escupió en la cara.

-¡¿No que ibas a cuidar a Sakura maldito idiota? –Le grito en la cara con asco y furia.

-¿¡De qué demonios hablas ahora! –Se soltó del agarre y frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo mierda aceptaste que ella fuese la última opción? ¡Madara la matara! –Le escupió como si fuese obvio.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso pálido al igual que el de la Haruno que perdió toda emoción de la cara además del pánico, el Uchiha apretó la mandíbula con fuerza intentando entender que era lo que sucedía, pero no lograba encajar anda ¿La última opción? ¿Qué demonios era eso?, su cuerpo empezó a fulgurarse de ira y sintió perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Soltó entre dientes.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! –Grito frustrado también y miro a la peli-rosa- Sabes perfectamente bien que a esta guerra solo van mujeres, ¡¿Por qué por tu maldito orgullo la mandas a condenarse sola?

Y otra vez el silencio, la oji-jade trago saliva tensa, mientras sin abrir los ojos apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con miedo, Neji ladeo la cabeza enfadado al ver que no respondió, sino mas bien que el peli-azabache clavaba los ojos al suelo y empezaba a temblar solamente de rabia, iba a abrir la boca para lanzarle algo más en su contra pero se encontró con el tinte sanguinario del Mangekyo Sharingan en los ojos del Uchiha mirándolo como si fuese su presa listo para cortarlo en pedazos y disfrutar de su sangre correr por sus manos.

* * *

Hola a todos o Si ya me eh vuelto a tardar disculpen pero aquí esta el cap espero que les guste viene con todo un poco y creo que no quedo tan mal y esta largo o.o espero sea de su agrado y desde ahora en adelante si actualizare seguido me pondré las pilas se los aseguro ^^ espero sus comentarios aa y además…

Pasen por mi nuevo fic si les interesa se llama : **"Futuro con lazos del pasado"** Por supuesto un SasuSaku también n.n


	25. Chapter 25

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamás hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 25: Entre uniones de mentiras.**

El peli-castaño retrocedió instintivamente al ver el color rojizo cubrir los ojos del Uchiha, una mera nube de confusión azoto su cabeza sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes, Sasuke siguió con la vista clavada en él como si esperase a que hiciera un movimiento en falso para cortarlo en pedazos, trago saliva, asustado, sintió la mitad del cuerpo congelado y como si pudiera ver hasta el mas ínfimo movimiento de sus tejidos y también, todas las formas habidas y por haber de destruirlos.

-¿Pero qué…? –Intento decir.

A pesar de eso el peli-azabache pareció pasar de él y como si su cuerpo tuviese plomo giro con lentitud el cuello para observar lo que realmente tenía en mente, sintió una mezcla de todas las emociones que se le pudieran agolpar en la cabeza en ese instante, tanto que ni siquiera podía respirar con la velocidad adecuada para que fuese normal; aun así cuando comenzó a girar la cabeza, tuvo que dejar su estado anímico a un perfil más bajo, el cuerpo de la peli-rosa callo de golpe al suelo inconsciente y con la respiración acelerada, eso fue lo único que podía observar en ese momento, su cuerpo tardo en reaccionar ante lo veía.

-¡Sakura! –Soltó con fuerza mientras se giraba esta vez, con más rapidez y se acercaba corriendo a donde se encontraba esa- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? Sakura –Susurro preocupado moviendo su hombro, frunció el ceño algo más inquieto al darse cuenta que no reaccionaba.

Neji se acerco con rapidez a donde se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura, miro a la peli-rosa sin entender y intento acercar su mano para comprobar su pulso, antes de que lograse hacerlo el Uchiha volteo a mirarlo quitando su mano y dándole una mirada asesina de advertencia, estaba claro que no iba a dejar que la tocase, vio en sus ojos el Sharingan girar, trago saliva hasta que bajo de nuevo la vista al ver como la oji-jade se encogía y fruncía el ceño aun inconsciente.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital… -Fue lo único que pudo decir aun mirándola y sin moverse.

Los ojos del peli-azabache bajaron otra vez a la chica y frunció el ceño, con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la cabeza de la oji-jade quedo apegada a su pecho, el Hyuga alzo la vista aun sin moverse y los miro, no entendía nada, pero estaba claro, que iba a ser todos menos él el que la llevase al hospital; Sasuke miro alrededor intentado ubicarse lo más rápido posible y asociando el lugar en el que estaba y por donde antes había caminado, unos segundos después, desapareció completamente de la vista del oji-plata el cual, no espero demasiado para irse al mismo lugar donde iba el portador del Sharingan.

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué? –Chillo con fuerza y la boca abierta.

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron sorprendidos y atónitos, delante suyo, Sasuke Uchiha, con su pupila en los brazos observándola con detención y algo confuso al principio, luego simplemente se acerco con rapidez a ella, cada paciente, enfermera o auxiliar del lugar simplemente no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Ayuda a Sakura –Exigió con el ceño fruncido hablando con su tipo tono de hielo pero preocupado también, la Kage reacciono al escucharlo.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunto mientras movía las manos haciendo que los enfermeros trajeran una camilla y poniendo hay a la peli-rosa- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Deja de preguntar, haz algo –Gruño entre dientes con frustración ignorando las preguntas, la rubia lo observo unos segundos y luego asistió.

Segundos después desapareció por el pasillo con Sakura, momentos después el Hyuga llego al hospital también pero ya se habían llevado a la Haruno, clavo sus ojos en la espalda del chico que aun seguía parado estático en medio del pasillo ni siquiera podía notar su respiración, estaba claro que el Uchiha parecía haber recuperado toda sus facultades de un segundo a otro, era mucho más veloz que él incluso sin saber su ubicación exacta había llegado más rápido, habiendo salido casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué demonios has venido tú? –Susurro sin voltear y con tono tétrico.

-A diferencia de ti –Murmuro con los dientes apretados, inconscientemente estaba algo aterrado- Yo si me preocupado por Sakura.

Antes de medio segundo pudo sentir su cuerpo aplastado contra la pared, apretó los ojos unos momentos para luego abrirlos, estaba claro que nadie estaba de humor ese día solo logro encontrarse con el carmesí de los ojos del azabache y su sonrisa macabra mientras lo aprisionaba mas con la pared con solo una mano y enterrando sus dedos en el cuello del prodigio Hyuga, el cual intento zafase pero lo único que pudo lograr fue terminar sin respiración.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Hyuga, o te dejare aquí en el mismo hospital hasta que tengan que sacarte en un féretro–Siseo entre dientes y sonriendo con un in de maldad que ni siquiera llegaba a compararse con algo que él peli-castaño hubiera visto antes- O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué no lo hago de todas formas? –Pregunto al aire apretando más su agarre.

-¡Sasuke! –Chillo una voz femenina en el pasillo, este giro la cabeza para observar a la Kage que tenía el ceño frunció y los labios apretados- ¡Suelta a Neji, y ven aquí! –Ordeno con fuerza.

Él Uchiha bufo molesto y le lanzo una última mirada al Hyuga para luego soltarlo, este cayó al suelo con lentitud deslizándose por la pared hasta terminar sentado, solo pudo mirar como el chico seguía a la rubia por el pasillo hasta perderse en el sin siquiera voltear y dejando un ambiente tenso en todo el hospital.

* * *

Sasuke fijo la vista en la peli-rosa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación como la rubia le había ordenado, no estaba de ánimos para criticar cualquier cosa, estaba en una confusión de sentimientos que lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba preocupado, abrumado, enfurecido y con un punzante dolor de cabeza, solamente quería golpear la primera cosa molesta que se le cruzase en su camino, como el oji-plata, pero ya le habían quitado el juego.

-Bien primero que nada –Comenzó a decir la rubia mientras lo observaba desde su posición, al lado de la cama donde estaba la peli-rosa dormida- Desactiva el Sharingan –Ordeno con decisión, Sasuke alzo una ceja pero aun así hiso lo que le pedían- Bien… -Susurro y se inclino sobre la chica, para luego sonreír de lado- Ahora se tan amable de explicarme que sucedió, y cómo demonios tu estas así.

-… -Rodo los ojos y asistió a desgana- Sakura… hiso un jutsu…

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –Pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

- Wa Kashi nondemo no jutsu –Soltó algo inquieto, pues sabía que la peli-rosa le había dicho que era un jutsu prohibido, y por lo mismo eso traía un gran problema.

-Debí suponerlo –Murmuro sin que pareciese enfadada solo frunció el ceño y miro el pecho desnudo del peli-azabache- Ya había visto ese sello antes.

Los ojos del chico bajar para ver su estomago, no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba y la sangre de se había secado en su piel desfigurando el sello en algunos lados, suspiro abrumado y volvió a mirar a la peli-rosa con detención, luego a la rubia, como pidiendo saber que sucedía.

-Parece que no lo hiso bien –Apretó los ojos y puso una mano sobre el puente de su nariz, el azabache solamente la miro- Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura? –Pregunto anteponiendo eso a otra frase que pudiese decir.

-Se desmayo por falta de chacka –Soltó simplemente el Uchiha abrió la boca sin entender.

-Pero no… digo, solo hiso el jutsu, después de eso estaba bien y… -Intento decir.

-Lo sé –Clavo sus ojos en él- Él que gasto su chacka fuiste tú.

-… -Parpadeo y frunció el ceño, ahora si no entendía nada- ¿Yo?

-Por el Sharingan –Lo observo con detención unos minutos en silencio para luego mirar a Sakura- Recuperaste todas tus habilidades, todo siempre y cuando…

-¿Siempre y cuando qué? –Soltó algo más impaciente.

-Ocupes el chacka y las habilidades de Sakura, transformándolas en las tuyas –Volteo la cabeza y miro la ventana de esa habitación.

-Pero… -Bajo los ojos al suelo y apretó los dientes, solo era una habilidad ¿No?, eso es lo que había dicho Sakura, el jutsu había salido mal, pero nunca pensó que en que escala de mal estaba eso- ¿Cómo se revierte esto? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Nada –Suspiro con fuerza y lo miro otra vez- Mira la palma de tu mano derecha.

Este hiso caso sin objetar y miro su mano extendiendo los dedos, en el centro de esta había una figura de color purpura, alzo una ceja extrañado, tenía la forma de una estrella de 6 puntas y dentro había un kanji de "Unión" con un rojo oscuro, era bastante pequeña casi diminuta, pero aun así podía ver lo que decía, Tsunade hiso un movimiento con su mano derecha para que se acercase y así lo hiso, una vez estuvo al lado de ella esta tomo la mano de la chica que aun seguía dormida y la extendió, tendía exactamente la misma marca, solo que con los colores invertidos, la estrella era carmesí, y el Kanji era purpura.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –Pregunto perdido.

-Resumidamente, por lo que puedo notar, unieron sus sistemas –Lo miro con detención- Todo lo que tú no tienes y Sakura si, mientras ella quiera y no lo use, es tuyo.

-…

Sonaba más que nada como una broma, un juramento de algo material que podía acabarse en cualquier momento, miro a la rubia como intentando corroborar si era cierto o no, pero no encontró en sus ojos más que decisión, y de ante mano sabia que no le estaba mintiendo, suspiro con fuerza e intento mantener la calma, pero estaba aturdido y confuso, ni siquiera podía disfrutar el tener la vista y sus habilidades de vuelta, porque se lo estaba quitando a la peli-rosa, deslizo una mano hasta su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza como intentando volver a tierra, aunque en esos momentos se le hacía bastante difícil.

-¿Se puede revertir?

-Habría que probar alguna solución… -Susurro mientras alzaba una ceja- ¿Acaso te desagrada volver a tener lo que perdiste?

-Si –Corto de golpe y la miro- Me desagrada si le hace daño a Sakura –Musito sin duda y algo enfadado.

-Increíble… -Dijo después de unos momentos de sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar, le sonrió levemente al Uchiha el cual, le miro sin entender- Si que has cambiado, por lo menos, con ella sí.

-Uhmm…. –Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Claro que había cambiado con ella, era lo único que tenia, era la única persona que estaría con él por muy idiota y desgraciado que resultase ser, y lo sabía por eso mismo no podía pensar en algo que fuese para su beneficio si ella estaba mal por eso, es más le resultaba completamente angustiante y desagradable ese hecho, lo hacía sentir aún peor persona de lo que según él ya era.

-Pero… -Intento expresar buscando alguna posible solución.

-Quédate aquí –Susurro mientras se giraba, y caminaba hacia la puerta- Cuídala por si despierta.

-Bien…

Tal vez habían pasado unos 10 minutos, se había quedado en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que la Hokage se fuese de ahí, mirando con detención el cuerpo de la peli-rosa su rostro, sus fracciones, su cabello y su respiración aun a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba haciendo caso a los deseos suyos y los de Sakura, iba a guardar recuerdos, por si ya no volvía a ver, podría tener los recuerdos de cómo era, tal vez no era exactamente la mejor situación en la que se pudiese hacer aun así, no podía desperdiciarla.

-Te dije… que era mala idea –Murmuro mientras se ponía de cuclillas para quedar con los brazos en el borde de la cama y mirar el perfil de la peli-rosa- Aunque al final… caí yo en el deseo de poder verte…

Deslizo la yema de sus dedos por la piel de la mejilla algo pálida de la oji-jade, con cuidado solo por el contorno, como si fuese una muñeca que podía romper, y para su mala suerte, si podía hacerlo, era lo que menos deseaba, apretó los ojos un segundo y luego volvió a centrar su vista en ella, estaba demasiado concentrado en eso desconectado de lo demás, que la rubia entro sin siquiera ser escuchada.

-"Sorprendente…" –Pensó enternecida y sin moverse de donde había quedado después de entrar.

Si cualquiera viera eso, si cualquiera en una situación en que no supiese por todo lo que había pasado Sasuke, o lo que había pasado Sakura, diría que era típica escena de preocupación por la persona que amas, pero cuando tenias conciencia de todo lo demás, era más que eso, los ojos ámbar de la Kage se entrecerraron con cuidado mirando a él peli-azabache, tenía la vista tan centrada en la peli-rosa que parecía haberse desconectado de todo lo demás, sabía que la situación de Sakura no era peligrosa ni mucho menos algo grave, solo una descompensación, pero también sabía que cualquier cosa que le pudiese pasar a la peli-rosa era de extrema preocupación para el Uchiha, es mas no tenía nada más de lo que preocuparse.

-Sasuke –Llamo, este giro la cabeza con lentitud para observarla pero sin moverse de donde estaba, bajo su mano del rostro de Sakura y la puso en la mano de la misma- Ven un momento.

-… -Se levanto con pesadez mirándola y luego se acerco a la rubia con lentitud.

-Extiende tu mano –Él obedeció sin decir nada- Solo puedo hacer un contra sellado por el momento –Musito mirándolo, este asistió- Pero esto solo servirá para los conductos de Chacka, lo de la visión seguirá.

-Pasa algo extraño con eso también –Murmuro a desgana- Solo puedo ver cuando ella cierra los ojos, si los abre, yo pierdo la visión.

-Es normal –Asistió mientras mordía su dedo índice y hacia un circulo con su sangre alrededor del la marca que estaba en la mano de Sasuke- Es un préstamo, no lo pueden tener las dos partes.

-Ya veo… -Susurro sin expresión mientras miraba su mano con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los dedos de la oji-ámbar trazaron una figura que él no conocía sobre su piel luego hiso un sello con una mano y este comenzó a secarse y disolverse como si entrase dentro de su piel, sintió que la cabeza le paraba de doler y que volvía a ser un cuerpo normal, sin chacka y algo vacio, esa era su sensación, pero no le importo y simplemente quedo mirando la palma de su mano, ahora la marca tenía una especie de círculo negro alrededor.

-Con eso bastara –Murmuro mientras soltaba su mano y miraba a la peli-rosa.

-¿A Sakura también se lo harás? –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No contigo basta –Aclaro, el oji-negro asistió.

-Quiero saber algo –Dijo en un tono bajo y casi seco pero cuando alzo los ojos para fijarlos en los ámbar de la mujer esta supo que no estaba tan relajado como parecía.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto con un tono un tanto precavido.

-¿Por qué Sakura ira sola como última opción? ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando aceptaste eso? –Cuestiono con los labios apretados y una mueca de rabia en el rostro.

El rostro de la rubia se puso pálido bajo la mirada de odio de chico, no movió ningún musculo y empezó a cuestionarse interiormente ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿No había dicho Naruto que él no sabía nada? ¿Qué le iba a decir?, trago saliva mentalmente y suspiro quitando sus ojos de el chico para observar el piso con detención.

-Ella lo pidió… -El cuerpo del peli-azabache se tenso- Se que fue estúpido aceptarlo, pero… -Lo miro a los ojos de nuevo- Lo hiso por ti y…

-¿Por mi? –Soltó con rabia y ironía- ¿Crees que un suicidio de esas características lo haría por mi?

-Si…

Pero la respuesta no la había recibido precisamente de la boca de la rubia, el azabache giro su cabeza para observar a Sakura, la cual se estaba incorporando en la cama hasta quedar sentada en esta, pero aun así no abrió los ojos, tenía una mueca un tanto seria pero también asustada.

-Sakura… -Murmuro la rubia, acercándose a ella y observando su estado.

-Estoy bien Tsunade-sama –Tranquilizo dándole una sonrisa leve sin mirarla aun.

-No lo entiendo… -Musito Sasuke con la vista en la pared sin observarla, apretó mas los puños- No entiendo nada… porque… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de eso? ¿Por qué …

-¿Por qué te mentí? –Susurro la pregunta que él iba a realizar, este asistió pero a pesar de que ella no vio eso, supo que lo hacía- Porque ya es suficiente con todas las cosas que has pasado.

-Pero… -Apretó los dientes y se giro con rapidez acercándose a ella una vez estuvo a su lado se inclino un poco sobre su cuerpo y la tomo de los hombros, Tsunade frunció el ceño sin saber que hacer- Idiota, dijiste que no irías –Recrimino con rabia y enfado.

-Lo sé… -Bajo la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior- Gomene Sasuke-kun… -Susurro con tono contraído- Pero… también es mi aldea y…

-¡Sabes que Madara solo desea matarte a ti! ¡¿Qué no vez que el solo enviar mujeres es una excusa para eso? –Gruño con rabia y la chica comenzó a sollozar mientras asentía.

-Lo siento…

Tsunade los miro como si fuesen un espécimen en exposición, apretó la mandíbula estresada intentando comprender lo que acabada de decir el Uchiha y llego a la conclusión más rápido de lo que creía, y Sakura lo sabía, eso era lo peor, deseaba abofetearla en ese mismo lugar a consta de todo, pero sinceramente necesitaba un aire, soltó un suspiro con fuerza y salió rápidamente de ahí antes de cerrar la puerta hablo.

-Sakura puedes retirarte si ya estas mejor –Soltó con tono seco cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Y en la habitación solo quedo el leve sonido del sollozo de la peli-rosa, Sasuke frunció el ceño y la soltó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama mirando hacia la ventana con los ojos vacios, después de unos minutos sin decir nada, giro su cuerpo y paso un brazo por los hombros de la oji-jade mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si mueres? ¿Dime? … -Pronuncio contra la piel de su cuello con tono agrio- Baka…

-Gomen gomen… -Volvió a repetir sin dejar de llorar y deslizo sus brazos por la cabeza del chico- Perdóname Sasuke-kun.

-… -Alzo la cabeza unos segundos y puso ambas manos en el rostro de la chica- Mentirosa –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

* * *

**Advertencia:**

_**Este capítulo tiene conteniendo violento**_ que puede ofender a algunas personas, por favor

prudencia y piensen que… todo capitulo tiene un motivo (No me maten por favor ToT?)

* * *

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 26: Lo que quiero son mentiras.**

-Solo duérmete -Susurro a desgana algo cansado- Sakura.

-Pero… -Intento replicar mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

-Mañana –Respondió antes de que dijese otra cosa y se levanto de la cama.

La peli-rosa apretó los ojos frustrada, no los había abierto desde que había quedado inconsciente, por dos razones, quería saber cómo se sentía Sasuke sin ver, estar sumido en la oscuridad y no tener más que otra opción que la resignación, la otra, era para darle la oportunidad al peli-azabache de observar todo lo que quisiese, y ocultamente había una tercera… tenía miedo, miedo por ver el rostro enfadado del Uchiha, de no saber como reaccionar, se estaba ocultando en la culpa y en esa oscuridad que ahora cubría sus ojos.

-Gomen… -Volvió a susurrar muy bajo mientras se acostaba boca abajo en su cama.

-Yo también lo siento… -Fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

No tenía ganas de discutir ese tema ahora, no quería verla por muy contradictorio que fuese, hace menos de 12 horas lo único que quería era eso, pero ahora su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa como para pensar en cosas que fuesen fijos a la peli-rosa y su belleza, bajo las escaleras mientras recorría con los ojos el comedor en el que había paseado meses sin saber cómo era realmente, ahora estaba todo guardado en su memoria, podía conformarse con eso cuando tuviese que devolverle a Sakura lo que le había prestado, y al pensarlo, no podía destacar que seguía sonando totalmente extraño.

-Demonios –Musito cuando su pierna choco contra el borde de un sillón.

Movió la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista en el sillón luego volvió a caminar para salir por la puerta trasera a el patio de la casa, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, pero era como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar cualquier oscuridad que se encontraba ese día, miro la entrada del bosque con detención, luego ladeo la cabeza y se sentó en el césped con lentitud, quedo totalmente estático, realmente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, no podía aceptar que Sakura fuese a esa guerra sola, ni siquiera que fuese a esa guerra, apretó los ojos, no podía aceptarlo, no podía y no quería.

* * *

-Naruto-kun… -Llamo mientras lo observaba.

El rubio giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica peli-azabache que lo analizaba con preocupación, llevaba tal vez, demasiado tiempo en silencio, se paro del sillón donde estaba sentado y se acerco a la chica que se encontraba de pie, la abraso por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto mirándola mientras veía el sonrojo que se formaba en las mejillas de ella.

-P—pues… estaba preocupada… yo… -Suspiro con lentitud y alzo los ojos para observarlo- ¿Q—que te dijo Tsunade cuando mando a llamarte? –Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Ah… -Musito a desgana mientras se separaba de ella- Un pequeño problema.

-¿Q—ué sucedió?

* * *

-¡Estúpido pesca…!

-Cállense –Susurro el peli-naranjo con los dientes apretados.

Ambos chicos voltearon a mirarlo sin comprender, luego siguieron la misma dirección que tenían sus ojos y lo único que hicieron al terminar de fijar la vista en el mismo lugar del chico fue tensar los músculos.

-Demonios… -Gruño mientras apretaba su espada- "Nos hemos venido a meter a la boca del lobo" Maldita zanahoria –Siseo mientras la observaba, este le fulmino con la mirada al verse frustrada por no haber sentido antes la presencia de esas personas.

Y claramente estaban en la boca del lobo, Karin entrecerró los ojos inquieta mientras ni siquiera se dejaba respirar a un volumen mínimamente alto, delante de ellos un "enjambre" de Akatsuki's que a pesar de no mirarlos estaban en todos concentrados mientras escuchaban con atención instrucciones, de los que estaban ahí eran todos los que habían nombrado a Sasuke como "revividos" , claro cualquiera estaría triste/aterrado, nervioso/colapsado y congelado/totalmente estático, pero ¿Cómo iba sentir el chacka de alguien que ya estaba muerto? ¿Qué parte de todo eso era lógico? _Ninguna _se dijeron mientras intentaban pasar desapercibidos, y ponían atención, de todas formas su misión era obtener información de esas "personas".

-Esto ha sido totalmente patético –Musito mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su máscara- Konoha es un claro ejemplo de mala calidad femenina.

-"Yo no diría lo mismo" –Pensó el peli-celeste mientras recordaba a la oji-jade.

-Pero bueno… ya quedan pocos recursos en la aldea, tarde o temprano tendrá que salir de su agujero y dejar solo a nuestro querido Sasuke-kun –La voz le salió rasposa casi como si tuviera la garganta seca, pero con ese fragante toque de ironía corrompida, después de su comentario soltó una leve risa se que solo le causo escalofríos a los del ex – taka.

-¿No crees que sería más fácil tan solo ir a matar a esa cría? –Soltó de pronto el peli-rubio que entrecerró los ojos con furia- Tan solo pierdes el tiempo haciendo esta estupidez más complicada.

-Dei, dei, dei –Musito entre sarcástico y molesto, el susodicho se tenso y giro la cabeza molesto por lo mismo- Todo tiene su motivo, todo… haber dime ¿Cuál es la debilidad de un hombre? –Soltó mirándolos con ironía.

-… -Ninguno respondió a sabiendas que el que les preguntaba podía esperar cualquier respuesta ilógica.

Madara rio aun mas fuerte al ver que nadie respondía, de la nada en unos breves segundos alguien más se unió a la "conversación" un peli-negro que miraba desinteresado hacia unos matorrales lejos de ahí, Karin sudo frio al saber que a quien miraba realmente era a ellos, pero este no dijo nada ni siquiera se movió, después de unos segundos se giro nuevamente a mirar al Akatsuki con un mueca arisca en el rostro.

-Oh Itachi, que bueno que volviste ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? –Este asistió sin mucha convicción mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Y bueno tú debes saber la respuesta –Se acerco a él como si estuviera más que divertido con la situación- ¿Cuál es la debilidad de un hombre Itachi?

-…- Aun sin expresión alzo los ojos para mirar a la nada unos segundos preguntándose de lo estúpido de la pregunta- Una mujer.

-¡Bien! –Soltó bastante alto sobresaltando a mas de alguno, poniéndose a reír de nuevo- Yo sé bien eso, pero como no me volverá a suceder a mi si no a otros –Puso una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello- Es tan fácil la respuesta, pero bueno que se le puede pedir a un grupo de criminales sin mucha vida amorosa una conclusión mejor a la nada.

Suigetsu se rio por lo bajo, la peli-roja le dio un codazo cargado de inquietud con el rostro pálido, este volvió a reír para sus adentro en realidad si lo pensaba calculadoramente el sujeto estaba chiflado pero, obviamente, tenía razón, no había peor enfermedad que una mujer.

-No entiendo qué demonios estas planeando –Susurro un peli-rojo con el ceño fruncido tratando de no perder los estribos por la poca importancia que le parecía, tenía todo eso- Si quieres hacer sufrir a Sasuke matando a la alumna de Tsunade, hazlo simplemente de una vez –Siseo venenoso, Deidara a su lado asistió.

-¿Quién dijo que solo quiero deshacerme de ella? –Arrastro los pies con paciencia mientras caminaba lentamente- Toda Konoha estará en mis manos pronto.

-Solo estas matando mujeres ¿Qué…? –Volvió a soltar azorado, se callo de golpe.

El maldito tipo era un cabrón en toda la extensión de la palabra, supo que sonreía grandemente bajo la máscara cuando él se callo y entendió que pasaba, casi sintió el estomago revolverse normalmente no sentía compasión pero incluso para él era desagradable…

¿Si arrasas a un pueblo quitándole todo lo que amas como crees que reaccionara?

* * *

- Y—yo no lo entiendo… se supone que solo mujeres y… -Trato de decir mientras sudaba en proporciones mayores, el rubio la tomo de las manos mientras le sonreía pesadamente.

Es que realmente, la insubordinación era algo que no pasaba demasiado en Konoha pero… ¿Todo un grupo de más de 500 hombres desobedeciendo a la Hokage? Era algo que no se podía explicar miro a el chico otra vez agradeciendo que no fuera parte de ellos, trago saliva con dificultad, todos esos hombres directo a la muerte y expulsados de Konoha.

-Yo lo haría –Susurro de pronto, la oji-perla abrió los ojos exaltada, pálida.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Narut-

-Lo haría sin dudarlo si tu hubieras ido y te hubieran matado Hinata –Musito en tono agrio con los ojos opacados de ira- Si te hubieran tocado siquiera, ¿Qué piensas? Muchas ninjas murieron tratando de matar a ese desgraciado ¿Pensabas que no tenían amigos, novios, esposos… hijos? –Murmuro entre dientes, la Hyuuga perdió todo el color del rostro su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó que se desmayaría.

-Yo… no… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el oji-azul la miro con dolor y la abrazo de nuevo mientras apretaba lo mas que podía su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Lo sé… al principio estaba cegado por solo una guerra pero cuando intente hablar con esos sujetos, solo…solo estaban destrozados, estaba herido no solo por perder a quien amaban si no porque no hicieron nada por ellas –Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, secando las lagrimas que caían ahora por las mejillas pálidas de Hinata- Todos ellos deben haber amado tanto como te amo yo a ti a esas chicas, yo los entiendo… pero…

-¿Pero? –Su voz apenas y sonó, el rubio se rio con tristeza al escucharla tan débil.

-Pero más que a vengarse… -Giro la cabeza sin mirarla- Iban solo a suicidarse…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harían eso? –Volvió a preguntar un poco más calmada pero agitada, realmente la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas.

-Hinata… -Beso levemente su frente y se quedo en esa posición mientras volvía a hablar- Yo no querría vivir si tú no estás aquí…

Sus ojos no pudieron hacer más que volverse a llegar de lagrimas al comprender a todos esos ninjas que con mas que odio, con dolor, cegados no harían más que morir por recuperar lo que nunca más tendrían. Apretó con fuerza el agarre del chico, su hijo se movió inquieto en su vientre.

* * *

-Suigetsu ¡Muévete mas rápido maldito! –Grito con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va remolacha! –Respondió recuperando el paso mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

Juugo iba a la cabeza mientras lazaba una leve mirada hacia atrás observando a sus otros dos compañeros que aun en esa situación seguían discutiendo, después de que Karin advirtiera un grupo considerable de personas acercarse al lugar decidieron que era el momento adecuando para escapar de una vez, no estaban en la mejor posición era obvio que no podrían salir que alguno de los Akatsuki se les ocurría montar un escándalo al verlos.

Siguieron corriendo lo mas rápido que podían cerca de unos 15 minutos se vio sorprendido al ver que ninguna de las personas que iba en dirección hacia Madara se percatara de ellos y quisieran atacarlos, pararon de golpe mientras Karin asustada retrocedía un poco más y se ponía a la espalda de Suigetsu el cual aunque sorprendido por la sorpresiva detención y el acto de la chica no dijo nada, solo alzo una ceja y la miro a su espalda.

-¿Qué…? – Parpadeo rápidamente al ver a la chica ponerse de cuclillas y apretar su cabeza tapando sus oídos, temblando- ¿Karin?

Un fuerte estallido que incluso de lejos resonó en sus oídos volteo en dirección a la venían corriendo, Juugo no había apartado la vista de ahí desde que habían parado, el peli-celeste trago saliva mientras un escalofrió cubría todo su cuerpo. Una enorme masa de fuego consumía todo lo alto del bosque a unos metros de distancia, las llamas formaban un enorme velo sobre el cielo casi como si quisiese tragárselo, el naranja se mesclaba con negro y rojo de forma demoniaca carcomiendo las nubes, los arboles y …

-Uggg… -Se tapo la nariz y la boca con asco mientras abría los ojos sorprendido miro a Juugo el cual se cubrió la cara con su capa frunciendo fuertemente las cejas- Maldito… -Siseo como pudo intentando no vomitar, con la voz infectada de rabia- V-vámonos –Soltó mirando al peli-naranjo, este asistió.

Tomo a la peli-roja y la puso en su espalda aguantando la respiración, sintió las lagrimas de la chica impregnarse en la ropa cerca de su cuello, la oji-rojo apretó fuertemente las manos en las ropas de su compañera agradecida en cierta parte y al igual que el aguantando la respiración, sentía chackas descender a cero seguidamente como en un fusilamiento masivo sin demora, como si no se defendieran, como si estuvieran ahí para ser consumidos, después de unos metros corriendo decidió volver a respirar.

-¡No respires aun! –Gruño el chico que la sostenía al escucharla hacer arcadas, todo el lugar, quizás a kilómetros a la redonda…

Olía a cuerpos… a sangre….a carne… siendo abrazados hasta la muerte por la llamas.

* * *

Sus ojos negros enfocaron con desagrado desde lejos un mar de llamas que consumía el bosque como si fuese de papel, como si un niño estuviese jugando con una lupa a quemar hormigas, como un chiste que debía parecer gracioso a todo el mundo, estaba sujeto, miro su brazo derecho, miro su brazo izquierdo impregnado de cellos por todas partes como si fuera un juguete rallado por su dueño, sonrió torcidamente girando su cabeza para observar a su compañero de estantería; el peli-rojo al sentir sus ojos sobre él lo miro con detención unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante, intentando no decir nada respecto a eso pero no lo podía evitar.

-No recuerdo lo que se sentía –Susurro, Itachi lo miro extrañado- Pero prefería estar muerto…

-Digo lo mismo –Asistió con voz opaca.

Sasori lo observo de nuevo para luego mirar la tierra bajo sus pies, sentía el aire caliente pasar cerca de su rostro casi como si tuviera el fuego a centímetros suyo, tenía un cuerpo humano otra vez, quedando se con la imagen de su anterior marioneta pero… no le gustaba lo que se sentía tenerlo de nuevo, porque aunque ya no era una marioneta de su propia colección que con su muerte había logrado librarse de sí mismo, ahora marioneta de otro dueño y no tenia como zafarse de este, entrecerró los ojos furioso viendo los infinitos trazos que tenía desde los hombros hacia abajo para luego sonreír irónico al ver como compungido, Itachi comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ahí.

Él también lo hiso al poco tiempo arrugando la nariz, no le gustaba su cuerpo humano ni sus sentidos que solo causaban problemas, apresuro el paso aguantando la respiración. No soportaba mas ese olor a carne chamuscada que antes pudo no haberle importando…

* * *

-¡Que te den maldito infeliz!

-Cierra la puñera boca –Siseo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué quieres que te felicite? -Gruño siguiéndolo al ver que lo ignoraba por completo.

-Ni que necesitara tu opinión -Desapareció del lugar dejando a su seguidor con los nervios de punta.

-¡Gaara!

* * *

-Tsunade –Susurro mientras elevaba los ojos al techo al ver la mueca de furia ante el poco respeto que le había mostrado- Pase…

-¿Y Sakura? –Pregunto obligándose a sí misma a olvidar lo anterior mientras entraba y tomaba asiendo mirando al peli-azabache.

-Duerme –Soltó simplemente apretando los labios provocando que se volvieran una fina línea en su pálido rostro.

-Bien –Ladeo la cabeza indicando a Sasuke que se sentase en el sillón enfrente de esta, este sin rechistar accedió mientras caminaba lentamente- Yo venía a decirte algo importante…

-¿Algo más que se les haya olvidado decirme? –Pregunto sarcástico sentándose de golpe.

-… -A pesar de sonar como un insulto no pudo decirle nada simplemente bajo la cabeza y suspiro- Si…

Sasuke simplemente apretó los puños.

* * *

-El ultimo… -Siseo con placer el sujeto delante de él simplemente lo miro como si lo esperase ansioso con la sangre palpitante para ser condenado –No parece tenerme mucho miedo –Sonrió bajo la máscara con malicia- ¡Justo lo que esperaba de mi plan!

Orochimaru a su lado sonreía complacido aunque algo asqueado a su manera alifática, fascinado miraba las llamas a su lado, él y Madara eran los únicos que quedaban en ese lugar todos los demás decidieron "perderse la fiesta" claramente el que más parecía disfrutar de su maravilloso banquete era el Uchiha el cual, con un brillo diamantico y diabólico venia venir a cada ninja como si fuera un pedazo de papel tan frágiles, perdidos y debilitados que hasta incluso el se había sorprendido. Obviamente el esperaba una turba enfurecida de ninjas cargados de odio por haber matado a sus mujeres pero lo que vio lo dejo algo estupefacto, si a él, ninjas que más que a venir a pelear parecían venir buscando el mismo destino que por quienes lloraban.

Patéticamente cada uno simplemente luchaba como si fuera una especie de zombi mal hecho o una persona que estúpidamente trataba de ser algo que no era, incluso para agrandar su sorpresa vio a varios niños que con mucha suerte superaban los doce u once años entre estos, tal vez también a sus padres ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a los idiotas de Konoha? ¿Les habían hechizado, maldecido o qué?

-Ooh… la rata no se defiende que patético resulta ser tu prole –Siseo con gracia mientras pasaba su katana por su brazo cortando, el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros no hacia absolutamente nada más que mirarlo, desvió sus ojos levemente a Orochimaru al cual le sonrió y este frunció el ceño- ¿Te estás divirtiendo también? –Gruño fastidiado- Ya me aburrió este juego –Lo soltó de golpe mientras este pesadamente caía al suelo.

Madara lo observo con detención, ni siquiera tenía la conciencia de arrastrarse para escapar, eso era tan estúpido que casi sintió lastima por esos sujetos que apenas y trataron de luchar decentemente con él, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo mientras susurraba en voz bajas unas palabras, ante sus ojos observo complacido un cuerpo envuelto en llamas la carne formarse en ampollas que reventaban en sangre que se evaporaba en un segundo con el calor del fuego, pudo contemplar la sonrisa del sujeto aun siendo devorado por las llamas, que desfiguraron su rostro unos segundos después de eso, hasta que al final marcando a los huesos y aumentando mas su fascinación solamente una pequeña llamarada consumía lo que ahora era solo polvo y un asqueroso olor que incluso le sabio realmente a victoria.

Victoria ante el alma de los de que Konoha.

* * *

-Largo –Susurro con la cara contraída- Vete de aquí

-Sasuke… -Intento razonar- Escúchame yo…

-¡Que te largues! –Alzo la voz, activando el Sharingan- ¡O me importara una mierda que seas la Hokage!

-¡Uchiha! –Grito también, algo asustada pero no retrocedió.

-¡Vete! –Entrecerró los ojos a punto de tener un colapso en ese lugar.

La rubia apretó los labios y los puños dispuesta a irse pero antes de hacerlo casi por cruzar la puerta miro al azabache que aunque con una expresión de ira en el rostro, temblaba, casi como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qu-? –Intento decir mientras de golpe desactivo el Sharingan y sintió un leve estupor en el cuerpo.

-Perdóname –Susurro con la voz quebrada, apretando mas sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chico apretando la cabeza de este contra su cuello- Perdón por hacerte sufrir aun mas…

Sasuke intento abrir la boca pero de esta no salía absolutamente nada, el aire se le iba de los pulmones, realmente no podía mas ese día, estaba a punto de desmallarse y no pensaría que diría eso en una situación en la que ni siquiera estaba peleando, pero… realmente si lo estaba, estaba peleando consigo mismo y sus sentimientos, se quebró por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez no pudo contener sus fulgurantes sentimientos que estaban a punto de comerlo vivo por la culpa.

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento Sasuke –Gimió mientras seguía llorando e incluso sorprendida sintió al chico apretar su rostro contra su cuello y sollozar con ella, en silencio mientras temblaba con los músculos tensos como un niño indefenso, lo único que hizo...fue lograr que sus lagrimas se derramaran con mas dolor y más fuerza.

* * *

_N/A: Por favor no me maten lamento mucho la tardanza! pero estoy bastante ocupada con el asunto de psu y a eso agréguenle que soy muy vaga... sobre el capitulo, es extraño ? les carcome la duda que le dijo Tsunade a Sasuke para que reaccionara así? pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente episodio!_

_ Recuerden: No maten a la autora por los capítulos (?) se escriben sin su consentimiento lol_

_¿R/R?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku, si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

* * *

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 27: Lo que duele ser nosotros.**

-Karin, Karin… -Llamo algo molesto por no ser escuchado- Remolacha, zanahoria, baka, idiota ¡Sasuke! –Soltó con fuerza mientras gruñía pero aun a pesar de su insistencia no recibió respuesta.

Los ojos de la chica se giraron desde su cara a un punto indefinido de la salida de la cabaña donde estaban, el albino bufo molesto mientras se giraba para ignorarla también mirando a Juugo el cual, aparentemente "muerto", tenía la vista fija en la lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza la ventana, parecía ser el único sujeto del lugar que tenía la cabeza en el momento adecuado.

-¡Vamos! –Grito más fuerte, los otros dos lo miraron extrañados- ¡Tenemos que buscar más información!

-¿Estás loco? –Soltó en voz baja mientras ajustaba levemente sus gafas para entrecerrar luego los ojos- ¿Quieres que nos maten?

-Karin… nos vamos a morir de todas formas –Gruño como si fuera obvio- Y nuestra misión es averiguar lo que podamos sobre aka…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas frunció el ceño alterado mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a temblar otra vez, Juugo se levanto rápidamente mientras ponía una posición defensiva, sorprendida Karin sintió su cuerpo pegarse contra la pared que colindaba con ella, levanto los ojos para observar como su compañero lanzándole una mirada que le decía claramente que no se moviera, se posicionaba frente a ella como protegiéndola, si no hubiera un Akatsuki fuera del lugar, ella lo habría golpeado, pero en ese momento se sintió profundamente agradecida, aun así… no podía dejar de temblar.

* * *

-¿Naruto? –Susurro mientras entreabría los ojos, este la miro unos segundos y le sonrió levemente- ¿A dónde vas?

-Donde Sasuke-teme –Murmuro revolviendo su cabello para luego inclinarse sobre ella- Tu sigue durmiendo.

-Pe—pero es muy tarde –Insistió inclinándose levemente en la cama.

-Lo sé…

La oji-plata lo miro extrañada mientras después de unos segundos se volvía a recostar acariciando su vientre, el rubio la miro alzando una ceja para luego acercarse a su rostro y besar levemente sus labios, la chica se sonrojo levemente apegándose más a su rostro.

-Lo sé pero… tengo un mal presentimiento –Murmuro por lo bajo alejándose otra vez, Hinata solo frunció el ceño y asistió.

* * *

-Gaara… -Musito mientras le movía el hombro, casi entrando en pánico- Gaara-sama…

-¿Mmm? –Volteo la cabeza al reaccionar- ¿Matsuri?

-Gaara-sama –Susurro por lo bajo mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada- D—disculpe por molestarlo pe—pero Kankuro-san quiere…

-Lo sé –Gruño mientras miraba al frente, la chica a su lado algo asustada se balanceo de un lado a otro- No quiero verlo.

-P-pero… él… -Los ojos del Kazekage se posaron sobre ella de manera despectiva, trago saliva y bajo la cabeza.

La chica se giro para salir de su despacho pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar volver a mirar al pelirrojo, frunció el ceño enfadada, no es que pensara que él hacia lo que hacía solamente por maldad, si no por el hecho de ayudar a una aldea aliada, pero… pero todo eso era inhumano a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando en Konoha él…

-¿Qué... –Intento decir para observar a la chica que aun no se retiraba del lugar, ella volteo unos segundos y luego de tomar el pomo de la puerta la cerro con fuerza- Genial… -Susurro por lo bajo, hastiado.

* * *

-Tsunade-sam… -Intento decir mientras la rubia con una sonrisa triste en el rostro se giro para verla, Shizune suspiro asustada acercándose.

-Dos semanas –Susurro apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha, la chica alzo una ceja dejando a su pequeño cerdito en el suelo, el cual giro entre sus piernas para luego quedarse a su lado tranquilo- Solo dos semanas…

-¿Qué pasara en dos semanas Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Shizune… -Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a rellenar la ficha para el consejo? –Una curva triste y despectiva cruzo sus labios bajo sus ojos agotados- Una ficha del nuevo Hokage...

Su cara solo termino de ponerse pálida.

* * *

Poso su vista de un árbol a otro como si fuese a encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, le dolían y le quemaban como si les hubiesen prendido fuego por dentro, suspiro agotado, derrotado y sobretodo angustiado, como si fuesen a consumirlo vivo sus pecados, sus temores… sus sentimientos.

-Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar –Musitaba una y otra vez, como desquiciado apretando una y otra vez mas fuerte y con más saña su rostro, sus ojos.

-Sasuke-kun –Susurro a su espalda, ese giro sorprendido y con rapidez para ver a la peli-rosa apoyada en el borde de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido.

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se acerco a ella, esta se sujeto de sus brazos y lo abraso con cuidado, algo atontado y confuso simplemente se quedo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, trago saliva con dificultad enterrando su rostro entre el cabello de la chica, los dedos de la peli-rosa se pasearon por su cuello para luego simplemente dejarlos inmóviles ahí y suspirar.

-¿A que vino Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto con cuidado, Sasuke se tenso de golpe- ¿Q-qué sucedió?

-Nada –Mintió con los labios apretados, la chica frunció el ceño totalmente incrédula.

-Eso no es verdad, tu… -Se mordió el labio inferior- Te escuche gritarle y… -Ladeo la cabeza intentado recordad que no debía abrir los ojos, los brazos del azabache se aferraron a su pequeña cintura y la apegaron más a su cuerpo- Y… y llorar… a los dos… yo, ¿Qué, qué paso?

Los labios del oji-negro se apegaron con fuerza a su cuello, esta tembló levemente mientras entreabría levemente los ojos sin poder evitarlo, su cabeza dio levemente vueltas como si se hubiera golpeado con algo mientras la visión volvía a sus ojos, tomo con cuidado el rostro frío del Uchiha, el cual a pesar de que estaba más acostumbrado a no poder ver que ella quedo algo inestable, cerró los ojos con fuerza acomodando su rostro a las manos de la chica.

-Sasuke… -Murmuro por lo bajo con la voz tenue y apagada- Dime, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Hmp… -Sonrió de manera irónica, Sakura frunció el ceño confusa- Tú no eres precisamente la que mas dice las cosas que pasan… Sakura.

Esta abrió los labios para responder pero no pudo decir absolutamente nada, bajo la cabeza a sabiendas que era verdad, pero no podía evitar querer saberlo, Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera sollozaría por algo que no fuese verdaderamente importante, Tsunade tampoco, la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo y no recibía precisamente una respuesta, quería saber y más que nada no quería, no quería mas malas noticias.

-Eres tan molesta… tan tonta, tan ilusa –Gruño con rabia, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una mueca de rabia- Eres tan… tan tu.

-Dime… Vamos dime Sasuke-kun –Insistió apretando mas sus manos contra su rostro- Dime.

-Si tan solo… si tan solo el ataque de Danzou me hubiese matando, si tan solo… -Suspiro con fuerza desesperado- Si nada de esto hubiese pasado…

-¡Sasuke! –Gruño estaba vez soltándolo mientras observaba su rostro y apretaba ahora con sus manos el costado de sus brazos- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Tú…

-Si no hubiese matado a Itachi, si simplemente no existiera, si él me hubiera matando junto con el resto de mi familia, yo…

-…

La mano del peli-azabache subió hasta su mejilla y bajo la cabeza, no dijo nada mas simplemente mordió el labio, admitía que la bofetada le había dolido físicamente pero más que eso era otra cosa, desvió la cabeza para luego apretar los dientes frustrado, Sakura hizo su misma acción intentando no volver a abofetearlo, todo lo que estaba diciendo solo la confundía, solo la hacía sentir peor, solo la hacía…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor Sasuke, dime que pasa o iré yo misma a pedirle explicaciones a Tsunade –Gruño como si estuviera reprendiendo más que a un adolecente a un niño.

-¡Pues ve! –Grito exaltado, alejándose de ella totalmente molesto- ¡Ve y preguntase, porque yo realmente no lo entiendo, ni lo voy a entender! –Soltó totalmente frustrado mientras se ponía de cuclillas y apretaba su cabeza respirando con fuerza- ¡Ve y pregúntaselo tú misma porque yo no sé qué está pasando!

-Sasuke… -Intento hablar, asustada.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que te explique algo que ni siquiera entiendo yo? Dime… -Se volvió a levantar y se acerco por inercia a ella- Dime Sakura… ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que…?

-… -Levanto sus manos para acariciar su rostro, el cual estaba completamente tenso, cerró los ojos con cuidado y casi como si lo hubiera sabido, el oji-negro los abrió- Dímelo…

-Sakura…

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? No voy a hacer nada –Suspiro exasperado mirándolo aburrido.

-¿Qué tan seguro puedo estar de eso? –Alzo una ceja totalmente incrédulo- Eres un Akatsuki.

-Tu también lo eras hace poco –Se burlo encogiéndose de hombros- Baja ya esa puñeta espada.

-Escuchémoslo Suigetsu –Susurro con voz tenue el peli-naranjo, el susodicho lo miro escéptico para luego bajar su arma.

El peli-negro paseo sus ojos por la deplorable choza en que estaban, miro a una peli-roja que se escondía detrás del sujeto de la gran espada mirándolo con total desconfianza, como debía ser claro está, se cruzo de brazos mientras ladeaba la cabeza con molestia al darse cuenta que tenía que hacer todo lo suficientemente corto para que no descubriesen que estaba ahí.

-Lo hare rápido, ustedes quieren información y yo quiero que le den un aviso a esa misma persona ¿Captan? –Pregunto alzando una ceja, Suigetsu lo miro como si fuera estúpido.

-Tú eres el hermano de Sasuke ¿No? –Pregunto, Karin volvió a golpear sus costillas mirándolo como si fuera idiota este solo le devolvió la mirada con molestia.

-No –Respondió seco- Ya estoy muerto, alguien muerto no es nada de nadie –Murmuro por lo bajo- Aunque supongo que para términos concretos digamos que sí.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos? –Esta vez fue el peli-naranjo el que tomo la palabra como si quisiera que todo terminara rápido.

-Decidle lo más rápido posible a la Hokage que no se atreva a ir contra Madara –Soltó con decisión- El ultimo escuadrón que envió será eliminado rápidamente y eso lo sabe ella perfectamente –Todos lo miraron con ira pero este no se inmuto- No dejen que ni ella, ni la chica Haruno vengan aquí o Konoha se quedara sin ningún ninja.

-Pero el chico Kyubi…

-Ese chico solo vendrá aquí a morir también, ustedes lo vieron ¿No? –Pregunto alzando una ceja- Si Madara llega a Konoha matara a todos sin importar tu condición, y lo único que hará ese chico es pelear con ira y…

-Y un hombre con ira no ve lo que hace –Término la frase, Itachi miro a la chica con comprensivo y asistió.

-Exacto, tan solo ataca y es fácil de vencer –Musito completando lo que ella decía.

-¿Y de que sirve que le digamos? –Pregunto esta con curiosidad- De todas formas ira contra Konoha si no vienen.

-Lo sé pero tienen que planear algo con las otras naciones –Ladeo la cabeza, mirando hacia el exterior algo inquieto- No dejen que vengan, hablo enserio.

-¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto? –Susurro por lo bajo el oji-celeste ladeando la cabeza- Eres…

-Se quién soy, pero tengo mis motivos y… -Volvió a mirarlo- Ustedes…

-¿Qué pasa? -Se acerco un poco el chico pero Suigetsu se lo impidió mirándola con reproche.

-… -Apretó con una mano su cabeza- Hare lo que pueda para que Madara no se acerque a Konoha aun… Pero tan solo hacedme caso y convénzanlos de que pelen en sus territorios.

-Está bien –La vista de los tres se poso sobre el gigante, este les devolvió la mirada- Yo le creo.

-Es bastante obvio –Susurro lo bajo acercándose a la puerta quitando la mano de su cabeza- Y… -Miro a la peli-roja

-¿Y? -Estaba ves si se acerco a él haciendo caso omiso al chico que estaba delante de ella.

-Por lo que más quieran, dile a mi…dile a mi hermano que –Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió levemente mientras se alejaba- Que no deje que le arrebaten las personas que ama… no otra vez –Susurro muy bajo mientras desaparecía en cientos de cuervos negros.

* * *

-Cállate –Soltó por duodécima vez sin obtener resultado positivo, como siempre- ¡Que te calles de una maldita vez! –Grito esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-Kurenai…

-Déjame respirar ¿Quieres? –Susurro con molestia alejándose de él- Kakashi con un demonio, sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

-O, claro que no tu no iras a… -Intento decir mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Mira son las 3 de la mañana no tengo ganas de discutir esto ¿Sabes? -Murmuro mirando a todos lados inquieta- Además despertaras a Hana y juro que te matare…

-¡No se despertara! –Soltó con fuerza, la oji-rojo frunció el ceño con reproche y le golpeó la cabeza- Perdón…

La peli-negra miro en dirección a la habitación de su pequeña hija de tan solo unos meses de edad, y puro atención para ver si esta no se quejaba luego de unos minutos en silencio volvió a fijar la vista en el intruso que había llegado a una hora totalmente adecuada a él y desadaptada para ella.

-Vete y luego ven a una hora decente.

-No… -Gruño molesto- ¿Qué harás si Shikamaru se entera? Asuma confía en él para que te cuide y tu estás haciendo una estupidez ¡Enorme! –Volvió a chillar.

-¡Esa estupidez es por mi aldea! ¡Por la aldea que murió la persona que amaba!

* * *

Sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de los brazos del chico el cual algo inquieto frunció el ceño y asistió se sentó de golpe en el césped intentando no tambalearse mientras aun estaba parando, la chica se inclino junto con él por inercia. La miro con detención unos cuantos minutos, se había vuelto tan bonita, tan decidida, y al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo seguía siendo ella… testaruda, insensata, valiente… solo… ella.

-Si Tsunade no vuelve… -Susurro clavando los ojos en el suelo- Si ella no vuelve me sellaran…

-¿Te sellaran? –Ladeo la cabeza sin entender- ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

-Antes de que me entere me llevaran a un calabozo –Siguió hablando ignorándola- Me sellaran para que ni por asomo pueda salir de ahí…

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –Frunció el ceño.

-Para que… -Soltó aire como pudo- Cuando tú te vayas yo no intervenga

El susurro del chico sonó como un grito de agonía, la cabeza de este se inclino más hacia abajo ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, no podía hacer nada ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? ¿Llevársela en ese momento de ahí? ¿Esconderse todo el resto de su miserable vida?, Sakura apretó las manos sorprendida, mientras con cuidado después de unos momentos las manos heladas del Uchiha se aferraron a cuerpo para envolverla en un doloroso abrazo, trago saliva y se encorvo contra él.

-Dije que no podía intervenir –Gruño con fuerza contra su cuello- Que el nuevo concejo lo había prohibido, no puedo moverme de aquí –Soltó con la voz aguda- No puedo… no puedo hacerlo.

-Pero… - Intento expresar algo.

-Ni siquiera puedo matarme maldita sea –Se mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, la sangre recorría sus venas con tan fuerza que creía que podía salirse de su cuerpo por si sola- Demonios, demonios, demonios, Sakura, ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que vallas, entiéndelo por lo que más quieras –Frunció el ceño y apego su frente a la de ella- Sakura no puedo, me voy a volver loco –Tomo aire azorado, observando el pálido rostro de su cómplice como si fuese a desmallarse- Quieren que me quede aquí… esperando que llegue alguien que avise que te mataron y… y que no haga nada, que simplemente yo…

-Yo no lo entiendo… yo… -Por más que ella fuese la que decidió eso, como mujer que era, en sus entrañas estaba la esperanza de que él fuera a buscarla, de que él fuera a salvarla como siempre lo hacía, de que…

-Y… que si mueres, solo después enviaran a…–Apretó el puente de su nariz- Un grupo de ninjas, en el cual… no puedo ir tampoco –Gruño irónicamente como si pareciese obvio para todos menos para él- Que se encargue de los Akatsuki y además…

-… -La respiración se le fue de los pulmones mientras totalmente perdida se aferraba a los brazos del chico.

-Además… -Apretó los dientes de tan forma que sonaron incluso en los oídos de una incrédula Sakura- ¡Tengo que hacerme cargo de esta maldita aldea como si nada hubiese pasado!

-¿Qué?

-Naruto –Susurro sin aire.

* * *

-O no, Tsunade-sama ¿Qué está pasando? –Murmuro la vista perdida viendo como esta comenzaba a escribir en un pergamino, se acerco rápidamente y golpeo la mesa, la rubia levanto la vista- ¿Qué pretende? ¿Por qué él? ¿No les basta con todo lo que le han hecho?

-Shizune –Gruño – Yo lo sé pero…

-¡Tan solo es un niño! –Soltó con la vista clavada en ella- Aunque no lo aparente es un adolecente, no le pueden poner más cargas encimas de las que ha llevado toda su vida, usted lo sabe bien ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Matarlo desde adentro?

-Se que está mal pero… -Volvió a ser interrumpida.

-¿Usted cree que ese chico quiera hacerse cargo de esta aldea? La misma por la que su hermano mato, la misma que le trajo tanto dolor, la misma que acepto enviar a la persona que realmente está aprendiendo amar a un suicidio ¿Sola? –Realmente estaba perdiendo los estribos, respiro con gravedad mientras la Kage bajaba la cabeza resignada a escuchar lo que ya sabía- Le juro que si usted lo hace yo misma iré a sacarlo de donde sea que este metido.

-¡Shizune! ¿Crees que esto no es difícil para mí? ¿Crees que me gusta hacer sufrir más a ese chico? ¿Crees que lo disfruto? ¡No lo decidí yo! Para cuando pase eso yo ya estaré muerta ¡¿Lo entiendes? ¡Están pensando para cuando ya no esté! –Puso ambas manos sobre su rostro- Demonios Shizune, no quiero esto, no debí hacer aceptado que Sakura fuera, debería haberla sacado de esta aldea, debería haberla sacado, es como mi hija por kami, yo sé que estoy llevando ninjas a una matanza, me siento como un demonio y… -Pequeñas lagrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, la peli-negra que estaba enfrente de esta la miro con lastima y dolor acercándosele- No sé qué hacer… si tan solo esto fuera una simple pesadilla.

* * *

Había contestado el teléfono solo por inercia ni siquiera sabia quien lo estaba llamando a esa imprudente hora de la mañana, pero realmente no estaba interesando pues dejo el auricular al lado de su almohada intentando volver a conciliar el sueño cosa que por desgracia no podía.

-Shikamaru –Susurro al otro lado de la línea, a pesar de que nadie le dijo nada- ¡MALDITO VAGO DESPIERTA YA!

-¿Qué demoni… -Luego hizo una breve pausa, escuchando la grave respiración de alguien al otro lado de la línea- ¿Ino?

-¿Quién demonios va a ser si no? Ahh –Apretó su frente contra el teléfono.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¿Sabes qué horas son? –Musito para luego, fruncir el ceño preocupado- ¿Ino? ¿Oye estas bien? ¿Ino?

-Shikamaru… ¡NACESITO IR AL HOSPITAL AHORA! –Grito con más fuerza mientras volvía a gemir adolorida.

El Nara salto de la cama atontado mientras lanzaba un largo si muy estrepito y se vestía a toda prisa, salió de su casa apresurado, genial su buena amiga no había encontrado a nadie mejor que llamarlo a él cuando estaba a punto de tener a su hijo, era todo tan problemático en su vida.

* * *

-Vamos… -Susurro perezosamente mientras era arrastrado por el gigantón del grupo de un pie- Déjenme dormir…

-¡No! –Gruño la chica tratando de patearlo, pero el chico justo a tiempo se alcanzaba a mover- Tenemos algo importante que hacer y tú estás de idiota.

-Aunque caminemos día y noche nos demoraremos una semana en llegar a Konoha ¿Lo sabes no? –Soltó quitándose el polvo y acomodándose la ropa.

-Debimos pedirle a esa rubia que no diera algún tipo de pase libre a su aldea, así no tendríamos que dar una rodeada por el lado sur –Murmuro mientras acariciaba su mentón- Pero de todas formas, ese chico…

-¿No me digas que te gusto ahora el hermano de Sasuke? –Pregunto alzando una ceja irónico, caminando perezosamente.

-¡No! –Soltó con un sonrojo rápidamente, Juugo alzo una ceja cuando volteo a verla pero luego siguió caminando delante de los dos- Es solo que…

-¿Qué pasa? –Ladeo la cabeza, despectivo.

-Sus ojos…

-¿Te han gustado sus ojos? Pero tía tu sí que…

-¡Que no estúpido pescado! –Chillo golpeándolo con fuerza mientras su rostro se volvía agua al contacto- Es que sus ojos, sus ojos… parecían tristes.

* * *

-Escúchenme no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar de aquí a una semana tienen solo 4 horas por día para dormir el resto será solo entrenamiento ¿Entendido? –Gruño deslizándose de un lado a otro frente un enorme grupo de ninjas que lucían la insignia de la arena en alguna parte de su cuerpo- Dije ¡¿Entendido? –Volvió repetir más fuerte.

-¡Entendido! –Respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ahora comienzan sus cuatro horas, las quiero aquí a las 8 de la mañana, no quiero impuntualidades estamos en algo serio –Con los ojos entrecerrados las miro a todos- Pueden retirarse.

Cada una de las que se encontraba ahí se retiro con rapidez del lugar, la chica que estaba dirigiendo miro el piso con frustración mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oído, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, realmente necesitaba dormir también.

* * *

**N/A**:

Hola! Ven esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar (Obra divina… xD) bueno este capítulo igual esta algo dramático (a excepción de la parte de Ino porque ya era hora owo) ehmm ya saben no me maten? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si aquí comienza verdaderamente el espectáculo (en la mayoría de los capítulos que vienen eh… será algo parecido)

_¿No les da penita Sasuke ToT? A mí me dio rabia conmigo misma por dejarlo así y ¿Qué pensara Naruto? ¿SASUKE DE HOKAGE? (Eso fue raro…) ¿Se imaginaban que Gaara se iba a unir a todo esto? ¿No se acordaban de Kurenai? ¿Se esperaban que dejara a su hijita sola (no… vamos no soy tan mala creo…)? ¿Habrá ShikaIno? ¿SuiKarin? ¿Se esperaban tanto drama? Pues no se preocupe! Viene más! (e.e eso no es precisamente bueno ¿verdad?)_

Y como había avisado en la página de FB: **Actualizare todos los sábado**s de ahora en adelante durante todo el día (para que no se exasperen si no está a las 6... e.e) si no está ese día **será para la próxima semana el día sábado **

- http:/www. facebook .com/pages/Abriendo-los-ojos-del-amor-Fic-SasuSaku/281298864053 (sin los espacios)

Cuídense besoss~~

**¿Un R/R para esta malvada y dramática autora que presta sus dedos?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku, si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 28: Como un sueño, como una realidad.**

-Explícate mejor Sasuke –Susurro entre dientes ante la mirada atónita del chico- Porque te juro que no lo entiendo.

-Yo…

-¡Esto no es culpa de él! –Exclamo primero que nada la peli-rosa mientras se acercaba al rubio, aun con los ojos cerrados, el oji-azul la examino unos segundos extrañado y luego ladeo la cabeza mareado, entre ira y confusión- Es… es culpa mía todo esto… todo esto es culpa mía Naruto.

-Sakura –Susurro el peli-azabache algo perdido, no sabía que decir pues estaba tan sorprendido que todo se le había juntado en la cabeza de forma casi sosa- Tú no…

-Dejen de culparse –Gruño hastiado sentándose de golpe al suelo mirando el cielo por unos instantes- Explíquenme lo que acabo de escuchar, explícamelo –Soltó mirando a el Uchiha, dejando de lado el hecho de que no entendía porque esta vez los papeles se habían invertido de tal manera que, Sakura era la que parecía no poder ver y el chico si- Porque no soy tan idiota, escupe lo dijiste hace un momento.

* * *

-¡Corre maldita sea! –Chillo lo más alto que pudo mirando hacia atrás unos segundos.

-¡Hago lo que puedo idiota! –Respondió acelerando solo un poco.

La verdad es que la suerte no los acompañaba, Suigetsu miro por encima de su hombro a un grupo compuesto por un rubio y un peli-rojo que los seguían pisándole los talones, la verdad que es que su tranquilo viaje se había hecho bastante tormentoso desde que, por alguna extraña razón y sin que se dirán cuenta, Juugo había caído inconsciente y segundos después los dos Akatsuki los comenzaran a perseguir como si fueran parte de un juego. El albino miro el rostro del peli-naranjo que ajeno a todo seguía sin recuperarse, llevarlo le costaba un mundo y un poco más, pero no podía dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, a pesar de estar dudándolo en esos segundos.

-Vamos, no corran amigos –Soltó una voz tras ellos con burla pero demasiado cerca de ellos para ser verdad, Karin paró en seco al darse cuenta de la inminente trampa en la que habían caído hace quizás, un buen rato.

-Detente Suigetsu –Susurro frunciendo el ceño y ante la mirada inquieta y casi incrédula del oji-violeta realizo un sello con una sola mano- Kai – Susurro por lo bajo cerrando los ojos.

-¡Que me lleve el diablo! –Gruño soltando el cuerpo de su compañero, furioso consigo mismo al ver que ahora se encontraban en el mismo lugar que antes de empezar a correr.

-Puedo intentarlo –Musito a su lado un rubio que sonrió de lado al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su nuevo contrincante el cual rápidamente tomo una pose ofensiva- Me parece que su amigo el gigante se había dado cuenta antes y los abandono ¿No es triste? Podría haberlos advertido como despedida.

Ambos miembros del ex taka se miraron atónitos al ver que el grande del equipo efectivamente no estaba, Karin trago saliva tratando de no perder la calma mientras miraba con sigilo los movimientos de ambos Akatsuki, el peli-rojo, Sasori los observaba a la distancia sin involucrarse realmente en lo que sucedía, en su contraparte Deidara parecía la persona más feliz del mundo por obtener un nuevo desafío después de tanto tiempo, cosa que mas que resultarle monótono le sabia muy, muy dulce.

-¡Vamos a ver con qué tipo de gente andaba el hermano de Itachi!

* * *

-Ino… -Susurro como pudo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué? –Soltó en un medio gritito viendo a las enfermeras moverse de un lado a otro.

-No me rompas la mano… por todos los dioses –Murmuro como pudo con la cara contraída mirando el rostro de su compañera rubia, que de por si le devolvió una mirada, para después observando el agarre de sus manos, la apretó aun mas logrando que frunciera como pudo el ceño- Ino…

-Estas en un hospital –Dijo como pudo dando grandes bocas- Tú no sabes lo que es dolor, maldito vago.

-"Pero lo estoy experimentando de apoco" –Pensó llevando los ojos al techo de la habitación aguantando su dolor como podía.

Después de unos segundos que aparentaban ser minutos llego un medico que atendería el parto de la Yamanaka, la cual con el ceño fruncido y el rostro contraído aguantaba como podía el dolor, de manera interna agradecía no estar sola, podía haber llamado a su madre, pero sabía de sobra que tardaría más de lo que podía tardar Shikamaru en ayudarla, pues aunque fuese un idiota, confiaba en él y apreciaba que estuviera acompañándola, o que lo haya obligado a hacerlo, pero estaba ahí y ese era el punto por mas lo mutilara mentalmente, odiaba el hecho de que por mucho que no fuese su culpa, Kiba no estuviese ahí.

-Ino –Susurro una voz cerca de ella, la rubia giro hacia esta- Son casi 20 días antes de lo planeado.

-Lo s—se Tsunade-sama –Musito como pudo, observo con detención el rostro pálido y demacrado de la Kage pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, la vista de la mujer se guio hasta su lado donde estaba Shikamaru, para luego volver clavarla en ella sonriéndole levemente- P-ara alg-o que sirva…

-Mujeres –Soltó a su lado recibiendo un fuerte "apretón" de su masacrada mano, gruño internamente.

-Bien, vamos a la sala para el parto –Exclamo la oji-ámbar a las enfermeras las cuales asistieron entusiastas comenzando a moverse.

-¿Yo también? –Pregunto con el rostro pálido el chico de la coleta, Ino lo miro furibunda dándole a entender que **tenía** que hacerlo, solo trago saliva como pudo.

* * *

-¡Habla maldita sea! –Chillo fastidiado por el silencio, tomando a el Uchiha de la ropa para acércalo a su rostro- ¿Crees que es chistoso quedarte callado? ¡Dime que pasa!

-¡Lo que escuchaste eso pasa! –Soltó exasperado zafándose de su agarre y desviando el rostro hacia la nada- Eso pasa…

-Pero no lo entiendo –Siseo entre dientes.

-¿Te crees que yo sí? –Ataco con la cara contraída.

Después hubo otro silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar a hablar de nuevo, Sakura estaba sentada en el césped con rostro hundido entre las piernas respirando tan lento y despacio como podía, quería intervenir y decir algo, por último, regañar al rubio por venir a una hora que no era ni siquiera prudente, pero no podía, su cerebro estaba tan desconectado a lo que era todo el resto de su cuerpo que parecía haberse dormido aun consiente, se estaba volviendo loca con solo volver a repensar todas las cosas que habían sido captadas por su mente hace tan solo unos minutos, además del conflicto interno que estaba teniendo con su conciencia, estaba tan asustada que agradecía no poder mirar a nadie y dejar que Sasuke fuese el que tuviera que responder, por egoísta y descarado que sonara, ella no sabía qué explicación dar, no esa vez.

-Si Sakura muere –Volvió a hablar con la voz pastosa y grave mirándolo con detención- Enviaran a un grupo de ninjas hombres –Frunció el ceño- Por… por estar con esta condición yo… no puedo ir y… -Apretó una mano contra su cabeza con frustración ante la atenta mirada del rubio- Y… mientras no están me –Respiro con fuerza como si le faltase el aire- Me pondrán de Hokage… porque… no lo sé ¡Maldita sea no lo sé! –Estallo de nuevo frunciendo el ceño con fuerza- No sé que están pensando, le dije que te pusiesen a ti, a Kakashi a no se… a cualquier otra persona ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! Pero todos ustedes estarán en ese grupo y a mas que vuelvan vivos yo me tendré que quedar a cargo de esta aldea –Exhalo con fuerza intentando no golpear algo- No sé qué demonios están pensando, estoy ciego, bueno ahora no pero… quiero decir, ¡Están locos! Yo no permitiré que Sakura vaya a esa maldita guerra no permitiré que pase toda esta idiotez no sé cómo pero ¡No dejare que pase!, entiéndeme no quiero ser Hokage ni mucho menos, te lo doy de regalo el merito si es eso lo que te molesta, en esta maldita aldea el concejo manda más que cualquiera, yo no…

-¡No me interesa el puesto! –Gruño interviniendo por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar el peli-azabache- ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo dejar que Sakura muera! ¡Ni la vieja Tsunade! Yo ya deje que mataran a muchas ninjas, debí impedirlo desde antes ¡Esto es estúpido incluso para mí! Es inhumano –Chillo mirando a la peli-rosa que levanto levemente la cabeza- Muchos ninjas se fueron desertados de Konoha contra Madara –Musito ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke- Muchos, incluso niños ¿Lo entiendes? Esto no es más que una maldita trampa para acabar con la aldea de manera fácil ¡Los del consejo no lo ven yo lo sé! Tú no tienes porque hacerte cargo de esta maldita aldea, ni siquiera deberías dejar que te lo insinuaran si no quieres, Konoha se esta…

-Pudriendo –Resonó la voz neutra y áspera de la oji-jade que volvía a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas rodeándose con sus brazos- Ya lo notamos Naruto…

-Pero no podemos dejar que pase eso, esta aldea era justa y era una de las mejores, ahora solo nos preocupa acabar con un sujeto y están eligiendo la peor forma de hacerlo –Miro detenidamente a Sasuke el cual parecía perdido mientras después ladeo la cabeza- ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –Escupió extrañado alzando una ceja al escuchar el cambio de tono del oji-azul.

-¿Me puedes ver?

* * *

-Perdonen, perdonen, perdonen –Susurro para sí mismo mientras seguía corriendo, alejándose lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

Sus compañeros habían quedado atrás con dos Akatsukis que él había podido evitar gracias a que había salido por mera casualidad a buscar algo de agua mientras los demás dormían, pero no quería abandonarlos para dejarlos morir, de verdad había pensando en quedarme pero fuese como fuese, aun le debía muchas cosas a Uchiha Sasuke, porque técnicamente él lo había ayudado y mucho, se reprendió mentalmente una y otra vez por ser casi un traidor, pero esperaba que pudieran entenderlo, necesitaba impedir de cualquier forma que la Hokage y la peli-rosa que había conocido hace poco no fueran contra una muerte segura, realmente lo sentía, quería devolverse pero algo en su cerebro no lo dejaba, algo le decía que el hermano de Sasuke hablaba completamente enserio, que tenía que si o si informarlo.

-Perdón –Volvió a repetir bajando la cabeza y apretando los dientes para correr más rápido aun.

Mientras que la figura del gran chico desaparecía entre los árboles, unos ojos serpentinos se entrecerraron divertido al verlo, sonrió de lado mientras seguía con la espalda pegada al árbol donde esperaba a su compañero de equipo el cual por alguna razón estaba "retrasado" a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando era tan divertido jugar con las personas, incluso con las grandes, estaba claro que mientras las pudiese manejar, todo estaba bien.

* * *

- Shiroyama Sora –Susurro llamándola por segunda vez.

La chica volteo a mirar al hermano del Kazekage confusa mientras recogía su cabello con una liga rápidamente para acercarse a él, con un paso desganado llego a su lado clavando sus ojos pardos en su rostro, Kankurou ladeo la cabeza mirando a la Anbu con preocupación a pesar de que la misma no estaba muy segura de porque recibía esa mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Kankurou-san? –Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-¿Estás segura? –La chica siguió mirándolo sin entender- ¿Estás segura de ir a ese suicidio?

-Haa… -Exclamo mientras luego una sonrisa irónica se formaba en sus labios- Claro, confió en el Kazekage.

-¡Pero vas a morir! –Critico frunciendo el ceño- Tú y las demás chicas que vallan.

-Hare todo lo posible para que eso no suceda –Respondió con una tranquilidad abismante- Pues nosotras no vamos a pelear precisamente con Uchiha Madara…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Cuestiono esta vez entre sorprendido y confuso acercándosele más como si pudiera escucharla mejor si lo hacía.

La morena rodo los ojos afectada por el hecho de que aun siendo tan tarde, ya no podría dormir sus preciadas 4 horas bueno, si es que quedaba eso, se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras con un tono saturado y demasiado poco apasionado comenzaba a hablar a desgana y con los ojos cerrados, ante un sorprendido ninja de la arena que parecía más interesado a cada segundo.

* * *

-Si –Ladeo la cabeza- Es una larga historia.

-Pero… -Miro a la Haruno de vuelta como si intentara unir las partes de una manera muy extraña- Bueno explícame.

-¿Por qué ahora necesitas una explicación para todo Uzurantonkashi? –Siseo con los ojos entrecerrados como si el chico realmente no fuera él.

-Porque realmente ahora nada es muy claro –Respondió con seriedad, pues aunque fuese un chico al cual le gustase bromear y hacerse el idiota no era lo suficientemente insensible como para ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Además, Sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasa? Levanta la cabeza, encontraremos una solución para todo esto ni tú, ni oba-chan morirán ¿Entendido? –Exclamo acercándose a la susodicha y tomándola de los hombros con cuidado, el peli-azabache frunció levemente incomodo por eso- ¿Sakura-chan?

-Naruto –Susurro la chica levantando levemente la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tan pálido como el marfil- Realmente lo lamento tanto…

-Todo esto no es culpa tuya y lo sabes –La conforto acariciando con el pulgar el contorno del rostro de la chica- Venga no vayas a llorar ¿Ne? El idiota esta aquí, siempre me dices que no te gusta que te vea llorar.

-Baka –Musito débilmente sonriendo con pesar, apretó sus brazos con fuerza contra sus piernas, sintió los pasos duro y firmes del oji-negro acercárseles.

-Ne, ne Sakura-chan –Sonrió grandemente balanceando su cuerpo, logrando que el de la chica también lo hiciese mucho más levemente- No dejare que te pase nada ¿Si?

Naruto giro el rostro cuando sintió como un muy incomodo oji-negro lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba levemente como diciéndole por su cuenta que se alejara de la chica, el portador del Sharingan entrecerró los ojos atontando por la extraña reacción que estaba teniendo pero aun así no dejo de insistir con el hecho de quitarle de encima al rubio a la oji-jade, sintió el estomago vacio mientras con un inquieto movimiento termino de hacer que el Uzumaki reaccionara de una vez y sonriendo bobamente se alejo de la peli-rosa sin antes darle un leve beso en la frente que pillo por sorpresa a la kunoichi.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con tono burlón- ¿Ahora no voy a poder acercarme a Sakura-chan porque te dan celos? –El rostro del Uchiha comenzó a adquirir un color rosáceo- No le voy a hacer nada –Soltó alargando la ultima letra de la palabra como si fuese obvio- Hinata-chan me mataría –Sonrió de lada.

-Cierra la boca –Musito como pudo con la lengua pegada al paladar- Dobe.

El rostro de Sakura tenía el mismo tono que el de Sasuke, bajo la mirada extrañada por la sensación que le producía eso, pues a pesar de notar que el chico era un _poco _posesivo, no pensaría también lo sería con el rubio, pues aun cuando fuese una idiotez, antes Naruto siempre la perseguía hasta que recapacito en el sentido de hermandad que había entre ellos, pues el oji-azul eso parecía ser un hermano, uno de ella y otro de Sasuke, eso lo había podido notar desde que eran el antiguo equipo 7 junto con Kakashi persiguiendo gatos y recogiendo basura, para el Uchiha aunque no lo reconociera siempre fue Naruto la persona que podía considerar más cercana quizás por esa mera rivalidad o la competencia que existía constantemente entre ellos, pero siempre había sido así, Sasuke, Naruto e incluso Kakashi, ellos formaban esa "familia", ella salía sobrando pues por más que tuviera la intención de comprenderlos no podía, porque no había tenido sus experiencias, no había tenido sus sueños, no tenía sus metas, no tenia su… su potencial, apretó los ojos levemente apoyando su cabeza contra uno de sus brazos con cuidado, sintió su cuerpo pesado y entumecido de la nada, el peli-azabache la miro detenidamente unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que decidió comprobar la conciencia de esta ya que parecía más que nada...

-¿Sakura? –Llamo en un susurro agachándose a su altura- ¿Sakura? –Volvió a insistir poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de esta, con cuidado deslizo sus dedos hasta su rostro acariciándolo con cuidado- Tonta…

-¿Se durmió? –Pregunto alzando una ceja curioso mientras se les acercaba.

-Si –Ladeo la cabeza mirando esta vez al rubio- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Eres un dobe inoportuno, estas no son horas para venir a una casa.

-Lo sé –Alzo los hombros y las manos de manera que parecía restarle importancia al asunto- Pero estaba inquieto y tenía un mal presentimiento, no me equivoque mucho ¿No?

-No –Tomo el cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza apoyando la cabeza de esta contra su pecho, deslizo su mano con cuidado por su espalda y comprobó con una leve sorpresa que la chica parecía realmente tan cansada como para no sentir ni siquiera si hubiera un terremoto en ese lugar, camino con lentitud hacia la puerta del patio seguido por un calmado Naruto- Abre quieres –Ordeno volteando a verlo.

-Si, si, puedes decir por favor también –Soltó con los ojos entrecerrados, el oji-negro lo ignoro olímpicamente, aun así abrió la puerta dejando que pasaran para luego entrar él cerrándola con cuidado.

Sasuke simplemente subió la escalera dejando al chico solo, el cual simplemente paseo su vista con cuidado por la casa de la peli-rosa como esperando encontrar algo que se saliera de lo que él ya conocía para ir a investigarlo pero antes de terminar de seguir escudriñando la casa, volvió a su cabeza la incógnita del porque de la repentina recuperación de vista del Uchiha cuando estaba por seguir inventando ideas extrañas en su cabeza, el Uchiha bajaba la escalera esta vez sin la peli-rosa mientras clavaba su vista penetrante en el invitado de la, ya no noche, mañana.

-¿Y cómo recuperaste la vista? –Inquirió recibiendo como primera respuesta un bufido largo y pesado.

* * *

-I—Ino si quieres voy a… llamar a la madre de Kiba y a la tuya pero… –Intento decir por undécima vez con una nueva excusa que realmente a pesar de saber que no resultaría, esperaba lo salvara.

-¡Estoy en medio del parto será para después! –Chillo con el rostro perlado en sudor.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los medios enfermeras y a Tsunade dándole instrucciones a la Yamanaka que tenía el rostro rojo y el cuerpo totalmente tenso, sabía que ya no iba a salir de ahí pero podía conservar esperanzas, por escasas que fuesen, pues no es que no quisiera apoyar a Ino, pero podía hacerlo de lejos y eso tampoco le parecía mala idea además de que la sangre, ese olor a medicina y la tensión del lugar lo estaban mareando, realmente era una situación demasiado problemática para su intelecto, es cierto que había estado cuando Kurenai estaba en proceso de parto con Hana pero… realmente no había entrado cuando la tuvo y todo esto le parecía…

-Vamos Ino, puja mas fuerte –Ordeno la Kage levantando la mirada sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Eso hago! –Exclamo en un grito volviendo a pujar.

-"Calma, calma" –Se dijo sintiendo sus dejos estrangulados ante la fuerza de la rubia, y totalmente nervioso por la situación.

-Ino inténtalo con más ganas –Gruño con preocupación la oji-ámbar mirando a Shikamaru el cual, intranquilo comprendía que tenía que lograr que la oji-azul le hiciese caso- Ino…

-¡Ya lo sé! –Soltó entrando en desesperación, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras temblaba con más fuerza, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y su hijo quieto y estancado en sus entrañas, comenzó a hiperventilar mientras soltando la mano del chico se aferraba a las barras de la cama- L-Lo sé p-pero no…

-Cálmate Ino –Ordeno con voz grave, la chica lo miro inquieta mientras respiraba a bocados- No seas tonta e inténtalo con más ganas, yo estoy aquí, lo harás bien, vamos… -La conforto tocando levemente su frente con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa nerviosa en los labios

-Shikamaru –Susurro por lo bajo, extrañada y adolorida, inspiro con fuerza mirando otra vez a la oji-ámbar que los observaba de vez en ves con curiosidad, apretó los dientes y volvió a pujar.

* * *

-Ahora ya vete –Gruño empujándolo levemente- Seguro Hinata cree que te secuestraron, largo.

-Seguro, lo único que quieres es que te deje a solas con Sakura-chan –Reclamo caminando hacia la puerta o más bien siendo empujando a esta alzando las cejas de manera chistosa.

-¡Vete! –Soltó un poco más alto, mirando como desde las ventanas del comedor se podía observar el amanecer.

-¡Ya, ya! –Levanto los brazos haciéndose el desentendió mientras abría la puerta una vez estuvo en el umbral con esta abierta se volteo para mirar de vuelta los impacientes ojos negros del azabache.

-¿Ahora qué? –Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzándose de brazos- Ya te conté todo lo que querías, largo.

-Sasuke –Musito seriamente, el susodicho lo miro de la misma manera ya sin inmutarse por el cambio de actitud de este- No dejare que Sakura valla con ese sujeto, lo juro.

-Yo tampoco dejare que pase –Respondió con el mismo tono como si hablaran de algo complementa obvio- No lo permitiré.

-¡Que cambiado estas, pero sigues siendo el mismo! –Chillo con entusiasmo contradictoriamente, Sasuke pestaño sin comprenderlo del todo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Cuestiono confuso, realmente Naruto hablaba en otro idioma.

-Que yo sigo siendo tu hermano, compañero de aventuras –Sonrió grandemente- Y Sakura siempre será la princesa que quieres proteger.

El peli-azabache subió una mano hasta cubrirse la boca y parte de la nariz con cuidado como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera, sintió el rostro caliente y la risa burlona del rubio se introdujo por sus oídos haciéndolo sentir pequeño y algo idiota, aun con los ojos entrecerrados cerró la puerta en la nariz del chico que lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y luego una de gracia, diciendo algo como "Teme eres tan lindo" que ni siquiera se molesto en repetir ni en esperar una respuesta asesina del mismo.

-Estúpido Uzurantonkashi –Gruño entre dientes dándose la vuelta.

Subió las escaleras en silencio tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible para ya no armar mas alboroto del que había provocado el Uzumaki, tomo el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en la cabeza y la vista se le nublo hasta quedar en plena oscuridad otra vez, pero solo unos segundos después volvió a la normalidad desorientándolo un poco, apretó los labios y entro a la habitación, Sakura estaba recostada de lado respirado tranquilamente mientras con las piernas enredadas en las sabanas apretaba con los dedos la almohada con cuidado.

-Deberías estar durmiendo –Susurro una vez llegaba a su lado y se sentaba a un costado de su cuerpo, la cabeza de la chica se giro en su dirección mientras sonreía a desgana.

-Naruto es muy ruidoso –Musito por lo bajo con la voz compungida y suave, como si estuviese en hablando, casi, bajo el agua.

-Sakura… -Apego suavemente su frente contra la de esta que, como reacción inmediata, levanto los brazos para enredarlos en su cuello.

-Lamento todo esto –Murmuro dejadamente, el chico cerró los ojos agotado por el tema.

-No pasara nada –Confirmo, casi como si fuese algo seguro y no hubiera más que su verdad- A ti no te pasara nada, no dejare que eso pase.

La chica quiso replicar pero no pudo, a pesar de saber que tendría que ir aunque él no quisiera, no pudo decirle que ella también lo creía, que quería estar sana y salva para siempre entre sus brazos y que nada les pasaría estando juntos, apretó los labios con fuerza mientras empujaba el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo logrando que tuviera que recostarse al lado de ella, los brazos de Sasuke rodearon el cuerpo de esta con cuidado.

-Sakura –Llamo con delicadeza, la chica alzo la cabeza curiosa- ¿Por qué demonios hueles tan bien? –Pregunto con fingida molestia enterrando su rostro contra su cuello.

-No lo sé yo… -Intento decir pero este la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan guapa? –Siguió frunciendo el ceño, rostro de Sakura se volvió como la grada- Eso me molesta.

-¿Qué? –Alzo una ceja totalmente sorprendida.

-Solo logra que me enfade mas –Musito acercando sus labios a los de esta observando con detención cada fracción de su rostro- Incluso de pensar de cualquier idiota que te mirase…

Sakura lanzo una leve risa divertida que fue acallada por los furiosos labios del oji-negro que los abrazaron como si fuese fuego, sintió un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que la hiso sonreír contra el beso de vuelta, por alguna extraña razón aunque Sasuke la hubiera besado después de enterarse de la verdad ahora se sentía distinto como si le estuviese diciendo mentalmente que se olvidara de todo, que hiciera un espacio entre todo el caos para simplemente vivir lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y después de tan solo unos breves segundos pensándolo se decidió que no estaba mal hacerlo que era su vida y que al mismo tiempo, atormentarse siempre solo la dañaba en esos instantes, apretó sus labios con fuerza contra los de él buscando ella iniciar un juego peligrosamente seductor, levemente después de unos instantes el Uchiha se separo de su rostro y la miro con detención rosando con cuidado sus labios, inspiro con suavidad su aroma.

-Sakura –Siseo con la voz ronca, la chica ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad- Te amo.

Y su corazón dejo de latir tan atónito como ella.


	29. Chapter 29

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku, si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬).

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capitulo 29: Sol de hielo.**

Lanzo una leve risa, casi diminuta, que se perdió entre los paralizados sentidos de la peli-rosa que no podía mover ningún musculo, por alguna extraña razón le había parecido demasiado tierno el hecho de que con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos apretados y los brazos aferrados a su ropa ni siquiera pudiera respirar normalmente, levanto una de sus manos y se volvió a tapar la boca y la nariz algo extrañado, mientras luego de unos cuantos segundos una onda de calor le golpeo el cerebro logrando que se sonrojara de igual manera que la chica que estaba debajo suyo, apretó los labios y miro a la pared del costado como si tratase de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo… -Intento expresar volviendo la vista a la chica que para su asombro había vuelto de su estancia en el otro planeta- Sakura…

La oji-jade intento con todas sus fuerzas no abrir los ojos lográndolo por muy poco, pues sentía la sangre tan agolpada en el rostro y su ritmo cardiaco a un nivel demasiado alto para considerarlo normal, trago saliva aferrado sus brazos al cuello del peli-azabache hundiendo su rostro contra su hombro, por un segundo pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando pues, no podía entender los pensamientos alocados que retumbaban en su cabeza, era como una repetición infinita que le parecía demasiado deliciosa, apretó sus labios con fuerza y sin querer detenerlas dos pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, nunca había pensando sentir un estado de éxtasis y felicidad tan grande como la de ese momento, su cuerpo entero temblaba y no era algo que pudiese controlar, sentía el aliento caliente del chico contra la piel de su cuello que a pesar de intentar incorporarse ella no se lo permitió, deslizo sus dedos por el cabello del Uchiha con cuidado y sin dejar de temblar.

-Baka... –Susurro contra su cuello, alargando la palabra con un tono suave y algo nervioso.

-Te amo tanto… -Musito tan bajo que incluso le costó trabajo al oji-negro escucharla, tan solo apretó mas su rostro contra su cuello- Siempre…

-Lo sé… -La interrumpió incorporándose ahora sin ser detenido por la chica- Lo sé… -Entrecerró los ojos con ternura mirando el sonrojado rostro de la medico- Aunque sea una idiotez, se que siempre me has amado –Beso la mejilla de esta con cuidado para luego deslizar sus labios hasta rosar levemente los suyos- Aunque no merezca que ames a alguien como yo, lo sé… y no desearía que fuera de otra forma.

Antes de que pudiese responder algo los labios del chico volvieron a devorar los suyos, se sentía tan pequeña, casi diminuta, no sabía si llorar, si reír, si gritar o solamente como ahora, guardar silencio, pero simplemente con la mente llena de deseos, llena de emociones se dejo llevar como siempre por la presencia, por el aroma, por la delicadeza y por el amor hacia Sasuke, él decía sentirse como un crio con ella, pues parecía que al final de cuentas a los dos le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto cómo pudo sujetándose el hombro y mirándola de lado.

Karin poso su vista en el suelo como si tratase de que este se la tragase aunque claramente no estaba dando resultado, llevaban unas horas en ese embrollo, se supone que alguien más "valiente" se habría enfrentando, aunque fuese un suicidio inminente, a los dos Akatsuki pero al final de cuentas solo había resultado en un escape a toda marcha por cualquier lugar, el rubio que los perseguía, pues al parecer el peli-rojo no estaba tan interesando y solamente se había quedado en el mismo lugar que habían comenzando con el juego del gato y el ratón dejándole el papel del cazador a él otro como si nada, y no es que no los hubiesen encontrando ya unas cuantas veces, pero el hecho de que el maldito sujeto estuviese tirando sus lindas esculturas que explotaban con más facilidad que ella no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, pues ya la ultima logro que terminar estampados cerca de un risco.

-Karin –Volvió a llamar, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que te calles! –Gruño volteando el rostro, Suigetsu simplemente frunció más su rostro, fastidiado pero no añadió nada más.

-No sé porque trato de ser amable contigo –Siseo por lo bajo mientras caminaba alrededor de unos árboles, luego fijo su vista hacia abajo mirando un enorme precipicio- Debería dejar que te matase, maldita zanahoria.

La peli-roja abrió la boca pero nada salió de esta, quería insultarlo, decirle que ella no le pedía que la protegiese pero no pudo hacerlo por más que lo intentara, era de esas típicas niñas, esperando a su príncipe azul, aunque Suigetsu no entraba por ningún lado en esa categoría, era lo más cercano que tenia a alguien que realmente la cuidaba, se levanto del suelo y tomo del brazo del albino, pero este como reacción inmediata la aparto de golpe dejándola sorprendida, los ojos violeta del chico la miraron con desdén para luego bajarlos y girar el rostro.

-Tú solo… -Susurro por lo bajo- Mejor cierra la boca, yo también lo hare.

* * *

-Sasuke…

El sonido de su nombre retumbo en sus oídos como un eco eterno, inspiro aire con fuerza mientras soltaba de sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, esta lanzo un fuerte suspiro apoyando su mejilla contra el cuello de él, parpadeo unos segundos, la verdad aunque no fuese el tiempo, ni la situación adecuada, en sus entrañas había deseando tantas veces poder mirarla mientras hacían el amor, claro que lo deseaba y estaba más que excitado, deseoso, embriagado con la belleza de la chica, era como si fuese la primera vez y al mismo tiempo no, porque sabía dónde tenía que tocarla, como tenía que tocarla, a qué ritmo y al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía demasiadas cosas que aprender del cuerpo de la peli-rosa, eso solo lo incitaba a mas, quería saber más, quería sentir más, quería poseerla más, deseaba todo de ella, cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, sentía como si estuviese hechizado, totalmente atado a su cuerpo, y no le desagradaba, le parecía dulce, adictivo y perfecto.

-Eres tan endemoniadamente bella –Susurro con la voz cargada en deseo mientras besaba el tenso cuello de esta.

Sakura no sabía que decir, pues no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, realmente no había hecho nada pero todo a la vez, tan solo con tocarla, con besarla, el peli-azabache la llevaba al cielo en segundos y la mente no le respondía, tan solo podía sentir el deseo de ser abrazada por sus labios, por sus dedos, sus ojos se quemaban por dentro ante la negativa de poder abrirse, deseaba ver ese perfecto rostro de dios griego que tenía el chico, pero su mente sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta y al mismo tiempo era una curva mas de excitación, por no saber qué pasaba, por la incertidumbre, por el misterio. Arqueo levemente la espalda mordiéndose los labios cuando los dientes del Uchiha se aferraron con algo de fuerza a la sensible piel de su cuello para luego soltarla y deslizar con una lentitud tormentosa su cálida lengua por el mismo lugar, lo repitió varias veces mientras la oji-jade intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar tanta excitación como la que realmente sentía en esos momentos, las manos del chico se pasearon por el contorno de la cintura de esta aun sobre la ropa con cuidado como si fuese de porcelana, se sintió tan delicada como él la trataba. Sasuke desabrocho con lentitud los botones de la blusa violeta de la peli-rosa acariciando el trozo de piel que tenia libre con cada botón menos, las yemas de sus dedos se degustaban con la cálida y suave textura de su cuerpo, se inclino levemente mientras cuando desabrochaba el ultimo broche se deshacía de la prenda lanzándola al piso sin cuidado, la medico lanzo un leve quejido de sorpresa cuando las grandes manos del peli-azabache la sujetaron por la espalda para sentarla sobre la cama, solo había sentido el cuerpo suspendido por la fuerza de él, los labios de este se hundieron en su clavícula con cuidado sin quitar las manos de su espalda acariciando con cuidado su columna.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto por lo bajo mientras acomodaba sus piernas como si estuviese arrodillada- Ah… -Apego su frente a la cabeza de este que se encontraba entretenido lamiendo el borde de sus pechos aun sin quitarle el sujetador.

-Quiero verte mejor –Musito sin apartarse de donde estaba- Es de día y así tengo una vista muy buena.

El rostro de la chica tomo un furioso color grada ante la mirada divertida de él, la vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero solo termino balbuceando unas palabras sin sentido para luego suspira rendida, subió su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de ella con furia, enredo una de sus manos en su largo cabello mientras la otra se divertía jugando con el broche del sujetador, ya que el cuerpo de la peli-rosa quedaba algo más alto que él podía sentir el rose de sus senos contra su pecho y el borde de su mentón, sonrió contra sus labios entre excitado y divertido al ver que la chica aun parecía algo incomoda pues a pesar de que ahora era ella quien no podía verlo parecía sentir vergüenza por el hecho de que él si pudiese hacerlo, después de unos segundos tocando con tortuosa lentitud de la espalda de la chica, termino por desabrochar el molesto brasier deslizándolo con rapidez del cuerpo de la oji-jade dejándole una perfecta vista de sus pechos si tocarlos, si saborearlos, si morderlos era placentero tanto como para ella como para él, verlos era una verdadera delicia, la ninja se encogió levemente mientras apegaba su mejilla a la de él como tratando de evitar que la mirara, lanzo un leve bufido divertido posando ambas manos en el rostro caliente de esta, beso su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios y su mentón.

-No tienes por qué tener tanta vergüenza Sakura, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos –Musito contra sus labios, esta se tenso.

-Lo sé, pero… -Frunció los labios compungida- Es diferente… -Sasuke alzo una ceja extrañado y como si lo viese prosiguió- P—puedes ver mis defectos y tu…

-… -Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una grave y corta carcajada de parte del peli-azabache, Sakura frunció el ceño algo molesta- ¿Estás loca verdad?

-No… -Se encogió de hombros, por su parte el Uchiha se mordió levemente el labio inferior sintiendo el rose de sus pechos cerca de su rostro- Tú eres perfecto y…

-Hmp –Gruño interrumpiendo su no muy positiva platica- Sakura –Llamo, esta tembló levemente por su tono de voz encogiéndose aun mas- No digas tonterías.

-Pero…

-Tú eres hermosa –Murmuro con voz suave la peli-rosa se estremeció entre vergüenza y placer- Eres hermosa, no digas boberías –Los labios de la chica se convirtieron en un pequeño mohín, al verla no pudo hacer más que soltar otra leve risa- Eres hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…

-Ya… Sasuke-kun, no te burles de mi –Reprendió después de unas cuantas repeticiones mas que había logrado subirle demasiado la presión, pero este no se callo como si la ignorara- Sasuke…

-Te lo repetiré mil veces todos los días si eso necesitas para creerlo –Respondió como si nada, apoyo levemente su mejilla contra el cuello de esta escuchando el desenfrenado latido de su corazón y la sangre pasar por sus venas demasiado rápido- Eres realmente preciosa.

La boca de Sakura se quedo cerrada ante los afiebrados besos del azabache, desidia que no seguiría revoloteando en el mismo tema pues, lo que a ella le bastaba es que para él, que solamente él fuese hermosa como seguían repitiendo sus labios cuando se separaron en busca de aire, si él la amaba, si él creía en eso, ella también lo haría, pues eso era la importante, aferro sus manos al alborotado cabello del oji-negro deslizando sus dedos por su nuca, la apretó un poco más cuando intentando no gemir al sentir la lengua de este sobre sus pechos solo había logrado excitarlo mas, era increíble la forma que se podían desviar del tema para luego volver a lo mismo en un segundo, realmente en esos momentos mas que sentir la vibrante sensación de hacer el amor con la persona que quería, todo su cuerpo estaba tan sensible más que nada por la idea que además de eso, la persona con la siempre había soñado, esa persona precisamente la amaba, y eso era lo que más le infundía placer a su cerebro ese minuto y seguramente hasta que muriera. El aliento cálido del Uchiha choco contra los húmedos y erguidos pezones de la oji-jade logrando que soltara otro leve gemido, otro de los grandes placeres que había descubierto estando con ella era que realmente lo excitaba escucharla gemir, gemir por sus caricias, gemir su nombre… realmente era como estar en el cielo y sumado a eso el placer de poder su rostro deformarse de deseo solamente lo alteraba mas.

-Maldición –Susurro por lo bajo mientras apretaba los ojos unos segundos para luego terminar de deshacerse de su ropa y la de ella, ante una tensa peli-rosa que a pesar de los movimientos de chico no había variado mucho su posición, se lamio los labios al sentir la virilidad del peli-azabache tan cerca de ella.

A decir verdad la postura era… nunca la habían hecho, pero se sentía tan apegada él que era casi más cercano que estar recostados, podía sentir la respiración algo agitada del peli-azabache colarse por la piel de sus pechos, las manos de este rodeaban su espalda mientras acariciaba con cuidado su trasero, realmente quería verlo, quería ver su rostro, sus ojos, todo. Los dedos de Sasuke dejaron la curvatura de sus glúteos y subieron hasta sus pechos deslizándolos en círculos alrededor de su pezón para luego extender su palma abarcándolo por completo, Sakura arqueo la espalda hacia atrás gimiendo con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, siguió acariciando sus pechos con algo más de rudeza embobado mientras los contemplaba y absorbía cada imagen, cada sonido y cada sensación en su cabeza, deslizo su lengua desde el cuello tenso y extendido de la kunoichi hasta la parte alta de su abdomen, para su deleite logro un gutural y grave gemido con su nombre impreso, beso con suavidad el abdomen de esta pasando sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella sujetándola, inspiro con fuerza el increíble olor de su piel, sentía su excitación crecer a cada segundo con la mera estimulación del pensamiento, volvió a sus pechos dando pequeñas mordidas en estos, Sakura normalizo un poco su posición extremadamente agitada separo el rostro del chico de sus pecho para entrelazar su lengua con la de este, mordió sus labios como pudo mientras en una competencia improvisada la intrépida lengua del azabache se deleitaba con su boca recorriéndola por completo, las manos de la peli-rosa se deslizaron hasta tu pecho acariciando sus definidos músculos enrosco sus dedos en los pezones de este logrando que él se apartara levemente en busca del aire que le estaba haciendo perder, la miro durante unos segundos mientras arrugaba la nariz de placer, al notarlo esta simplemente hiso lo mismo con el otro, sus labios fueron atrapados nuevamente por los de él que inconscientemente trataba de no gemir pero le resulto infructuoso, en medio un beso ávido entre sus lenguas y el calor se mezclaron con fuerza sus gemidos, los dientes del chico atraparon su lengua para luego soltarla y volverlo hacer, Sakura apretó mas sus dedos entre el tenso cuerpo de su compañero.

-Sa—sasuke… -Gimió cuando pudo apartarse levemente de sus labios- ¡Ah Sasuke-kun! –Gruño con más fuerza entre placer y dolor cuando una de las manos de este se había escabullido entre los pliegues de su trasero introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su ano- Ah… Ahm –levanto sus manos y las puso en sus hombros enterrando sus uñas en la piel de estos, el chico sonrió complacido por su reacción, siguió con lo hacía mientras besaba con fuerza la clavícula de esta- Sasuke… S—sasuke onegai… -Gimoteo con un tono endemoniadamente sensual, este la miro como hechizado por la voz de una sirena.

-Eres tan jodidamente… sexy por kami –Soltó entre los gemidos que seguían saliendo de la boca de esta.

Sasuke la libero de su tortura sacando sus dedos inspiro con fuerza recuperando el aliento, puso ambas manos en las caderas de esta mientras acomodaba su posición, tenía una erección demasiado notoria, que la peli-rosa ya había sentido desde hace un buen rato atrás, tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo al sentir el miembro del Uchiha entrar lentamente en su cuerpo, abrió la boca pero ni siquiera pudo gemir, los labios del chico chocaron con su mentón pues al extender el cuello hacia atrás simplemente sintió que quedaba totalmente expuesta a él; cuando el miembro de este termino de ingresar a su cuerpo pudo gemir como si le hubiesen devuelto la voz, estaba tan tensa que el oji-negro no pudo evitar gemir acompañándola, sentía un placer demasiado poco controlable, la intimidad de oji-jade presionaba con fuerza su virilidad, apretó los labios como pudo, inspiro subiendo la vista se encontró con el rostro tenso de ella que soltaba quejidos entre sus respiraciones, sus uñas se habían clavado con mucha más fuerza en los hombros del chico, no podía moverse no porque no quisiera si no porque su mente estaba tan segura que si lo hacía llegaría al orgasmo en ese segundo, todo el proceso en que ella parecía haber sido la ganadora de un concurso de placer no la ayudaba, mucho menos la apoyaba esa posición pues podía, además de toda la tensión de su cuerpo, sentir el miembro del chico hasta el tope de su cuerpo, no iba a decir que no le gustaba, pero realmente, la iba a volver loca.

-Relájate –Susurro contra su oído, además de hacerlo para que no le incomodara lo hacía para evitar llegar al clímax solo con la presión de estar dentro de ella, era jodidamente bueno pero no podía durar tan poco- Sakura… -Murmuro besando su mejilla, esta asistió relajando lentamente el cuerpo y dejando de apretar tanto el agarre de sus dedos con su espalda- ¿Mejor? –Pregunto mientras el también intentaba relajarse un poco, cosa que no le resultaba con la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-S—si –Musito entre un suspiro como si le costara hablar, sonrió levemente logrando que los ojos del chico tuvieran toda su atención- S—se siente bien…

-Tú te sientes genial –Atino a decir, Sakura lanzo una leve risa ante el comentario logrando que su cuerpo se agitara otra vez ante el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo- Pero vas a tener que hacer el trabajo esta vez –Murmuro con un tono impetuoso, la chica frunció el ceño sin quitar la sonrisa y asistió como si mas que una oferta, fuera un reto.

El cuerpo de la peli-rosa comenzó un leve vaivén, las manos del peli-azabache se aferraron a sus caderas ayudándola, pero el ritmo era tan tortuosamente lento que lo podía nervioso, sentía su miembro palpitar por los movimientos de la medico, se sintió como en el infierno por el terrible calor que tenía su cuerpo, no tardo mucho tiempo en acompañar los guturales gemidos de la oji-jade cuando esta aumento un poco la velocidad, si eso era extremadamente genial, pero seguro que ella no podía imaginarse todas las cosas que él tenia en la cabeza en esos segundos, era una especie de perversión que rosaba lo obsceno pero al mismo tiempo de angustia que no podía explicar, era como si quisiera introducirse más en su cuerpo, hacerla más suya pero no sabía cómo, mordió el cuello de esta para no gemir, quería mas y mas como un verdadero obsesivo por algo, él estaba obsesionado sí, por su cuerpo, por su persona, por su aroma, por su voz, por sus labios, por absolutamente todo de ella, casi como si se le fuese imposible desear algo más de lo que estaba teniendo casi se sentía burlado por ella, porque la quería a ella de tal manera que le parecía injusto no estar siempre así, estaba colapsado mentalmente por todo ella.

-Uhhggg… Ahh… -Apretó sus dedos en la piel perlada en sudor y terriblemente caliente de una agitada oji-jade- Sak—ura… -La chica pareció ir al cielo y volver mientras lo escucha sin parar el movimiento, amaba de todas las formas posibles en el planeta escucharlo gemir a él su nombre- Ahh… ¡Sakura! –Gruño más alto con los ojos entrecerrados nublados en placer apoyo su rostro contra sus pechos sus ahogando suspiros, gruñidos y gemidos en estos.

Después de aumentar la velocidad a lo más que su cuerpo le permitía, no sabía si realmente tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros, tenía la mente tan nublada de placer que ni siquiera parecía obedecer mas que a la orden de seguir moviéndose, los gemidos aumentaron de volumen y aunque quería no los podía controlar y al parecer a su acompañante le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, realmente aunque lo pensara una y mil veces cualquier cosa lo que quisiera, no venia nada a su cabeza más que el placer, sentía tanto como nunca lo había sentido, no creía que fuese por la "posición" o algo por estilo sabia que algo en su cabeza había cambiado por completo de un segundo a otro como si pudiese vivir plenamente cada cosa que le pasaba en ese momento más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, sintió las manos de Sasuke apretar con fuerza sus pechos mientras sus labios buscaban desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse para no gemir, la cabeza comenzó a arderle no de dolor si no de calor realmente, inspiro con fuerza intentando que sus pulmones realmente sintieran que estaba respirando pero solo logro sentir el olor a sexo mesclado con el fuerte aroma que poseía el Uchiha, solo la altero aun mas.

-Sa-sasuke… -Abrió la boca como pudo y como si hubiese sabido lo que iba a decir el chico la ayudo sujetándola para aumentar el ritmo, frunció el ceño entre extasiada e hiperventilada.

Una de las manos de él subió hasta su cabeza mientras sentía la vista nublada y resignado por su propio cuerpo cerraba los ojos, apretó sus labios furiosamente contra los de la peli-rosa mientras tras unos movimientos más un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos ahogando un alarido entre sus bocas, los dedos furibundos de Sakura se enterraron en su cabello besándolo con más fuerza como si todo el clímax que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos fuese a tomar más impulso con eso, sintió todo el cuerpo vibrar hasta la punta de los pies, quería respirar pero al mismo tiempo no, quería taparse los oídos pero ya de por si escuchaba poco, solamente su propio latido retumbando en ellos, sintió los dedos del peli-azabache acariciarle la espalda después de unos minutos con cuidado deslizándolos desde arriba hasta lo más bajo de su columna, sintió otro escalofrió recorrerle otra vez. Sus labios se separaron con lentitud como si intentasen alargar lo que más pudiesen el momento, estuvieron unos minutos sin moverse mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-Sabes… -Susurro contra su oído, el peli-azabache ladeo la cabeza apegándose más a ella para escucharla- Me gusta esta posición –Sonrió de lado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-A mi también –La siguió sonrió de igual manera intentando no moverse otra vez aunque la chica no parecía pensar lo mismo- Pero… -Sakura alzo una ceja- Si… si te sigues moviendo probare unas cuantas más… -Siseo entre dientes con los ojos medio cerrados, la oji-jade bajo la cabeza levemente mas roja.

* * *

-Ino, Ino oye ¡Ino! –Soltó mas fuerte Tsunade le golpeo la cabeza con algo de fuerza haciendo que frunciera el ceño- "Todo yo" –Se trago para sí mismo con desdén y algo de frustración.

-¿Puedes callarte? –Murmuro con los labios apretados- Deja disfrutar su momento.

La chica rubia está totalmente embobada mirando a su pequeño hijo que estaba entre sus brazos, el cual a pesar de 3 horas de parto al fin había podido ver la luz, tenía unos enormes ojos azules que se encontraban cerrados pues solo unos minutos después de todo el procedimiento al nacer quedo rendido en sus brazos, entrecerró los ojos con algo de dolor mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de su bebe, el poco cabello que tenia era castaño como el de Kiba y eso la había hecho bajar de su nube, realmente ese pequeño se parecía a ella de no ser por el cabello, apoyo su mejilla contra el pequeño y cálido rostro de la criatura, ante la mirada atenta de Shikamaru que convencido por la Kage había decidido dejarla seguir soñando despierta, Tsunade se retiro de la sala dejándolos solos, suspiro al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, si tan solo el Inuzuka no hubiese muerto estaba segura que Ino lo disfrutaría mas, la magia de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, pero a pesar de eso, debía admitir que cualquiera ajeno a eso, diría que el padre de esa criatura era la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Ino –Susurro mientras se ponía de cuclillas quedando en tal posición que alzando la vista podía ver el rostro de la rubia- Baka, deberías llorar de felicidad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es así? –Susurro como pudo sin despegarse de niño, noto sus propias lagrimas caer cerca de la manta que lo cubría y solamente frunció el ceño.

-Porque te conozco ¿Recuerdas? –Soltó irónicamente pero sin burla sino mas bien con lastima.

-Lo sé –Apretó los ojos sin dejar de llorar- Lo sé… Shikamaru… ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Pregunto con la voz quebrada y temblando- ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Shikamaru yo no…

-Tu si puedes, eres Ino Yamanaka, puedes hacerlo –Se levanto y puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras con la vista baja miraba al pequeño bebe que con el movimiento había despertado, sintió los ojos azules de esa criatura atravesarle haciéndolo sentir un escalofrió para luego volver a mirar a la rubia y cerrar otra vez sus orbes.

-No… no yo no… yo no sé cuidar niños, no sé como estar sola, yo… -Deslizo uno de sus dedos por el pequeño rostro de su hijo con cuidado sin dejar de llorar- No quiero… que mi hijo crezca sin un padre, ni que yo sea una incompetente para no poder… poder hacerlo bien –Quito su mano y la puso contra su propia cara.

-Lo harás bien –Musito entrecortado al verla en ese estado, alargo su mano hasta su rostro para tomarla por el mentón una parte de su corazón se estrujo al ver esos hermosos ojos cielo totalmente nublados de dolor- Ino, tienes un hijo, lo harás bien, todos te apoyaremos y los cuidaremos –Ino cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza tercamente- No seas boba.

-Quiero estar feliz –Murmuro mordiéndose los labios- Quiero estarlo es un niño hermoso…

-Lo es… -Rectifico ladeando la cabeza y soltando su mentón.

-Ne Kiba-kun, ¿Qué te responderé cuando me preguntes por papá? –Le pregunto a su dormido hijo que ajeno a todo no podía sentir el tono cargado de dolor e impotencia de la chica.

-¿Asique le pondrás Kiba? –Pregunto entrando con lentitud.

Tsume entro primero seguida de Hana que miro el suelo en primera instancia para después acercarse junto con su madre a la rubia, seguido de ellas entro el padre de la rubia y su madre. Ino los miro con el rostro tenso y Shikamaru no pudo más que sentirse incomodo, después de unos segundos en silencio todos voltearon al ver que Shizune entraba con una tabletilla con documentos en la mano, parpadeo algo sorprendida al ver a todo el mundo ahí pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-E—etto… yo –Miro de un lado a otro para luego fijar la vista en el bultito cobijado en el pecho de la rubia- Ino necesito… registrar a tu hijo…

-Está bien… -Musito con la voz bacía, el peli-castaño la miro preocupado mientras de improvisto la rubia le sostuvo la mirada y le extendió al niño como si nada.

El Nara pestaño sorprendido ante la furibunda mirada de la oji-azul y una extrañada de la familia del Inuzuka y la Yamanaka, a pesar de eso tomo al niño con cuidado, pues aunque fuese un vago el ya había tomado niños, si, porque tenía que cuidar de Hana a veces, la hija de Kurenai, como le había prometido a su maestro pero era distinto, Hana era una niña que tenía una madre fuerte y muchos de los que antes habían sido sus compañeros como Kakashi, la apoyaban en todo, él casi no se entrometía mucho aunque si estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa, pero tener a ese niño entre sus brazos era diferente, el pequeño oji-azul apoyo su mejilla contra el pecho de este para luego volver a abrir los ojos, demasiado movimiento para tener tan pocas horas de vida lo estaba alterando, sus ojos se aguaron asique Shikamaru pensó de inmediato que armaría un alboroto, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño bebe comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puño, se quedo mudo ante la actitud de la criatura, nunca había visto eso, normalmente los niños armaban un gran alboroto para cuando querían llorar, se sintió compungido mientras inconscientemente sosteniéndolo con firmeza llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro del hijo de su mejor amiga pasando un dedo desde el inicio de su frente hasta la punta de su pequeña nariz, los ojos del pequeño parpadearon aun derramando pequeñas lagrimas pero totalmente al pendiente de la leve caricia que estaba recibiendo, Ino miraba totalmente expectante todo, sorprendida, y con el estomago revuelto no sabía si enternecerse o llorar, con la cartilla que Shizune le había proporcionado aun entre los dedos no había llenado nada y al igual que todos en el lugar solo estaba centrada en mirar al chico de la coleta y de la nada en esa sala que solo había residido al silencio por unos minutos se lleno de una pequeña y suave risa, por más absurdo que pareciese además del pequeño que se divertía con las manos del castaño, ese sonría entretenido de la misma manera que él con una grata sonrisa marcada en los labios. La Yamanaka tuvo que apartar la vista de la tierna imagen para no ponerse de nuevo a llorar sintió el corazón tan blandito que creía que podía romperlo ella misma en esos segundos, pero no quería porque le había costado tanto trabajo unir las piezas y pegarlo que… con los ojos cristalizados anoto el nombre en la primera línea pero no pudo seguir escribiendo nada mas, bajo los ojos y Shizune se distrajo de la escena para observarla unos segundos más, miro el espacio vacío del apellido y ella se atrevió a preguntar por la rubia.

-¿Qué… -Soltó primeramente captando la atención de todos ahí- ¿Qué apellido utilizaran?

* * *

-Naruto-kun –Llamo por tercera vez- Naruto-kun despierta, Naruto-kun –Lo movió con algo más de fuerza algo cansada.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos cansado había llegado quizás hace unas 3 horas a la casa y estaba agotado, quería dormir muchísimo más, pero ver a la oji-plata con cara de anhelo mirándolo lo hizo pensar que aun estaba soñando, estiro sus brazos hacia ella mientras la apegaba a su boca, Hinata parpadeo sorprendida sin saber que hacer o que decir ante tan reacción del rubio, se puso roja de golpe y aunque quería corresponderle al beso no pudo hacerlo pues el aire se le fue demasiado rápido de los pulmones.

-Hinata-chan… -Susurro medio dormido apartándose de sus labios- Eres tan guay Hinata-chan –Siguió balbuceando.

-"É—Él sigue dormido…" –Pensó sorprendida aunque no lo suficiente como para alterarla- Naruto –Llamo con una mano en la frente, el chico reacciono de golpe como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría encima se sentó en la cama logrando que su frente quedase pegada a la de la chica.

-¡Hinata-chan no me abandones! –La peli-azabache ladeo la cabeza totalmente ida- Te juro que me levantare mas temprano, comprare una casa grande y seré un buen esposo pero ¡Por favor no me dejes! –La tomo de los hombros mientras hablaba completamente desesperado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunto atónita por la reacción Naruto pestaño y frunció los labios.

-¿Me vas a dejar? –Contrarresto con otra pregunta y los ojos aguados.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió totalmente roja y nerviosa.

Naruto la abrazo con tanta fuerza que creyó que la iba a romper, la chica estaba completamente perdida pues no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando no lo había despertado por mero gusto, tenía algo importante que decirle si no, no lo haría pues sabía que había llegado ya de madrugada y sería malo de su parte no dejarlo dormir, pero no pensó que él reaccionaria de esa forma solamente por estarlo despertando.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun? –Pregunto con curiosidad y los ojos del rubio brillaron en toda su intensidad al escucharla.

-Es que…es que… -Se separo un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- Me llamaste Naruto a secas y yo creí que…

El rostro de la Hyuga paso de la confusión a la diversión en cuestión de segundos, lanzo una fuerte risa que se escucho por todo el departamento mientras el rostro del rubio se volvía tierno mirándola totalmente embobado, verla reírse era uno de sus mayores deleites aunque se riese de él realmente no importaba si lograba que lo hiciese.

-Solo lo hacía para que reaccionaras –Soltó con naturalidad- No era para que te asustases, lo siento.

-Siento ser tan exagerado –Se acaricio la nuca con una mano dándole una gran sonrisa, típica de él.

-Está bien, intentare de ahora en adelante solo llamarte Naruto-kun –Musito con ternura.

Hinata pudo observar la cálida sonrisa que rodeaba su rostro, realmente no podía estar más enamorada de ese tierno sujeto que tenía delante de ella, era el hombre con el corazón más noble que jamás hubiese conocido, valiente, decidido y sobre todo fiel, no solo con ella si no con todos, con sus amigos que consideraba su familia, con los aldeanos, con cualquiera, cualquiera que necesitara su ayuda podía confiar en él y ella lo sabía.

-¿Y qué pasa? –Pregunto de repente como recordando que lo habían despertado.

-¿Uhm? –Lo miro sin entender por unos instantes hasta que luego su rostro se volvió a poner pálido y exaltado- ¡Naruto-kun!

-¡Dime Hinata-chan! –Sonrió divertido siguiendo su tono.

-¡Tenemos que ir al hospital! –El oji-azul ladeo la cabeza- ¡Ino-chan tuvo a su bebe!

* * *

Soltó con suavidad aire sobre el cuello de la peli-rosa que emitió una leve risita, que se fundió en sus oídos, la luz se filtraba por todos lados en la habitación aunque ninguno de los dos tenía interés en iniciar el día realmente, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos, cuantas horas, había perdido la cuentas de todas las veces en que su cuerpo perlado en placer había perdido el control completamente por esa _pequeña_, _inocente, dulce y perfectamente_ _**sexy **_chica que se reía con esa suavidad que solo ella podía tenerla delante de él, tendida a su lado en esa cama, completamente desnuda y él encontrándose en su misma situación.

-Sasuke-kun… -Murmuro como llamándole este apego a su rostro, aferrando mas sus manos a sus caderas abarcándola por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Musito rosando con su nariz la mejilla de esta.

-¿Puedo verte? –Pregunto con un tono suave, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Sasuke pestaño con lentitud, levanto sus manos para tocar sus parpados con cuidado beso los mismos y asistió, obviamente no podía decirle que no pues la habilidad que tenia para ver en esos momentos no era suya si no de ella, era totalmente divertido que se lo pidiese pues solo tenía que abrir los ojos para hacerlo, aunque pensó que de inmediato los abriría no lo hiso y solo se quedo con el rostro apegado al suyo observo con detenimiento como su rostro se ponía con una expresión pensante.

-¿Qué? –Soltó sin entender que pasaba.

-Sabes… -Sonrió levemente ante los ojos negros que lo atesoraba enormemente- Puedo… seguir sin verte –Acaricio con las yemas de los dedos el rostro del peli-azabache- Porque de una forma extraña… siento que te puedo ver.

-¿De qué hablas? –Murmuro algo aturdido.

-… -Como respuesta solo rozo los labios de este con cuidado, el Uchiha se vio atrapado y como si la duda se despejara de su mente se sintió a la completa merced de ella- Eso…yo…

-Uhmm…. Ya veo –Musito interrumpiéndola algo mareado por su propia lógica- Se de lo que hablas.

-¿Si? –Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí –Afirmo volviendo a posar las manos en sus caderas abrazándola con fuerza- Lo sé.

La peli-rosa se acurruco contra su cuerpo posando sus manos contra su pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña, los brazos del azabache la rodearon con delicadeza, se sentía muy bien, protegida, querida y sobretodo amada, amada, tanto que apoyo su rostro contra su cuello y comenzó a sollozar otra vez, el Uchiha no supo que decir pero aun así no pregunto qué le sucedía, de una forma muy extraña casi creía saberlo, como si le hablase por telepatía y la escuchara, por la misma extraña razón por la cual no la cuestiono supo que lloraba no de tristeza si no de felicidad, no supo si golpearse por hacerla llorar o sentirse bien porque por primera vez en muchísimos años sintió ese sentimiento tan fuerte poder liberarse en su cerebro, como si hubiese estado encadenado en su mente, en un cofre sellado por muchas llaves y sumergido miles de metros bajo el agua.

Como si Sakura hubiese tenido una llave y él por primera vez dejase que abriese esa pesada cerradura.

* * *

-Suigetsu –Musito con la cabeza agachada el chico la ignoro otra vez mientras apretaba sus manos en sus piernas.

Bajo los ojos para mirar la destrozada ropa que este llevaba estaba quemada en los bordes y manchada de sangre, estaba deshidratado y ella lo sabía de sobra tenía el rostro magullado y completamente pálido, al final de cuentas el rubio Akatsuki parecía haberse cansado de perseguirlos, pero como tenia cierta idea de donde se encontraban lanzo cientos de arañas desde su ave de arcilla que en un gran perímetro haciendo arder en llamas por la seguidilla de explosiones a su alrededor, las ávidas llamas los alcanzaron en cosa de segundos una de ellas había explotado a centímetros de ellos dándole con toda la potencia de esta contra sus cuerpos pero como siempre… ese estúpido muchacho solamente por instinto la había cubierto de salir completamente quemada aunque no evitando que se lastimaran de igual forma.

-Estas más herido que yo… bájame –Susurro como pudo frunciendo el ceño adolorida, no uso un tono agresivo pero aun así estaba afectada- Sui…

-¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que te callaras verdad? –Pronuncio con un tono agudo volteando levemente a mirarla para luego seguir caminando- Tenemos que llegar a alguna aldea.

-Suigetsu…por favor tienes la espalda quemada, estas sangrando mucho y… -Intento volver a convencerlo.

-No tienes energía ni para caminar y ¿Quieres curarme? –Murmuro como pudo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…

El oji-violeta se trago las ganas de decirle otra vez que se callara, pero no pudo porque estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera entendía como estaba cargándola, tenía la boca seca y se sentía terriblemente deshidratado y lo mas chistoso de todo ese drama es que realmente solo había escapado ni siquiera habían peleado, era estúpidamente patético, tanto que se le revolvía el estomago, estaba medio furibundo tanto física como mentalmente, aunque la pregunta del millón, claro esta, era ¿Dónde demonios se había ido Juugo?

* * *

-¡NEJI! –Grito con fuerza, tan alto que se escucho su eco por toda la aldea.

El chico del traje verde alzo las manos saltando de arriba a abajo mientras esperaba a que saliera a quien llamaba, vio cientos de ojos molestos clavarse y atravesarlo todos pálidos y con el ceño fruncido, si no fuese porque estaba acostumbrado seguramente ya estaría muerto de miedo, fijo sus grandes ojos negros a la enorme mansión eran con suerte las 6 de la mañana pero para su persona una hora perfecta, estiro los brazos de derecha a izquierda ejercitando preparado para un buen dí…

-¡Imbécil! –Gruño alguien a su espalda dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué crees que haces a estas horas gritando? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas.

-¡NEJI! –Volvió a gritar recibiendo, de vuelta, otro golpe que lo dejo en el piso.

-¡Deja de gritar! –Exclamo exaltado el oji-plata.

-Pero ya es de día… -Intento defenderse.

-NO –Pronuncio con los dientes apretados y cara de pocos amigos, como siempre- Son las 6:10 am y tu estas gritando como un maniático a las afuera de la casa de los Hyuga, ni de por día que fuera ¡No puedes venir a gritar a mi casa ni a la de los demás! –Reprendió como a un niño pequeño.

-¡Pero es importante! –Chillo otra vez ante la mirada asesina del Hyuga- Tenemos que ir al hospital

-… -El castaño pestaño y ladeo la cabeza ahora más interesado- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Ino-san –Soltó hiperventilado- ¡Tenemos un nuevo futuro ninja con la llama de la juventud por encenderse! –Grito tan alto como pudo.

Y como era de esperarse termino de nuevo, estampado en el suelo, el castaño suspiro con fuerza ante su ridículo compañero y se giro en dirección al hospital, no era la persona más sociable del mundo pero estaba claro que después de todo lo que había sucedido en la aldea, las dos generaciones, la de él y la que le siguió, se habían unido de sobre manera, no lo hacía por obligación, aunque si era obligación hacer callar al peli-negro que le seguía entusiasmado a sus espaldas.

* * *

Siguió apoyando su rostro contra la palma de su mano, a pesar de estar agotado no había podido quedarse dormido y acompañar en esa misma acción a la oji-jade que ya llevaba quizás, una hora en eso, prefirió quedarse contemplándola, eso era mucho mejor que soñar claro está, estaba aprovechando al máximo la gracia de ver que le había otorgado, mejor dicho prestado, la peli-rosa nunca en su vida había apreciado tanto poder ver, poder mirar todo lo que le rodeaba, desde la mesa hasta un árbol, cualquier cosa le parecía asombrosa, pero no había pieza de arte que lo sorprendiera y degustara más que tener a esa chica a su lado apegada a su cuerpo y durmiendo con tranquilidad como si no hubiese ningún problema alrededor ni nunca jamás lo hubiese de nuevo.

-Pensar que pareces un angelito… -Susurro por lo bajo con una media sonrisa acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano.

Estaba seguro que nadie le creería si le contasen que esa linda señorita era una verdadera fierecilla en la cama, bueno no es como que alguna vez fuese a contarlo, pero de verdad parecía una mentira, porque si no fuese en esas situaciones ella era un verdadero ángel, tierno, amable, aunque no podía negar que también tenía su carácter pero eso le gustaba, de cierta manera era como si todo en ella se equilibrara, era inteligente y al mismo tiempo inocente, dulce y al mismo apasionada, tierna y al mismo tiempo con carácter. Sonrió bajo la nariz divertido.

-"Soy él maldito sujeto con mas suerte de este lugar" –Pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ciertamente lo era y estaba más que seguro que un motón de sujetos lo estarían tratando de matar si viesen todo eso, obviamente el primero que se le cruzo graciosamente por la cabeza fue el Hyuga, que aunque ya lo había visto nada le quitaba las ganas de "acomodar" los huesos de su cuerpo quizás… ¿Al revés? Aunque realmente estaba seguro que podía confiar en Sakura, sabia de sobra que no era lo mismo con el oji-plata, ni su "sustituto", recordaba a Rock Lee pero… verdaderamente el no le preocupaba mucho por obvias razones, acerco su rostro al de la chica rozando con su nariz la de esta con cuidado, inspiro con lentitud su cálido aroma y sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, estaba tan jodidamente… no podía explicarlo, no podía explicar esa sensación de una forma completa porque era algo que no entendía, si eso era lo que sucedía, no lo entendía, no entendía porque se comportaba así, porque la trataba así, porque decía lo que decía, porque la miraba como la miraba, no entendía absolutamente nada en su cabeza cuando estaba cerca de ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que en esos momentos podía respirar tranquilo teniéndola enfrente.

-Hmmm… -Parpadeo lentamente viendo a la chica pensando que con ese quejido mostraba que estaba despierta pero, realmente solo se apego mas a él, ronroneando como un gatito.

Quería reírse de mera ternura pero se aguanto como pudo, esa niña… no mas bien, esa mujer, era tan ella que simplemente por eso lo volvía loco, roso con suavidad sus labios saboreando para si su suave textura y su dulce sabor, ¿Él había dicho que odia los dulces? Pues realmente ahora estaba totalmente enamorado de ellos.

* * *

-Ino yo creo que… -Prosiguió poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

La chica miro a su padre para luego seguir con la vista clavada en el papel, estaba decepcionada y… desvió su vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Nara con su hijo, tenía la mirada de todos puesta sobre ella, no sabía que decirles, tal vez "Bueno le pondré Yamanaka pues como saben Kiba está muerto" o "Tsume-san deme la autorización para ponerle el apellido Inuzuka reconociéndolo ustedes porque ya que Kiba…" pero no, nada de eso podía salir de su boca sin sonar irónico, hiriente o sarcástico, no quería hacerlo, su padre fue el primero en hablar pero como sonaba, no había dicho nada realmente, y nadie decir nada eso era lo peor, no quería un hijo sin padre, que tuviese solo su apellido, pero tampoco que tuviese el de… el de él, porque no estaba ahí para firmar con su nombre, no estaba ahí y no lo estaría nunca más, solo estaría en su pensamiento y…

-Yo creo que claramente debe tener el apellido de nosotros, yo firmare y… -Hablo por primera vez después de un largo rato la madre de Kiba.

-No –Susurro por lo bajo, con los ojos pegados en la tablilla- Yo no…

-Ino todos sabemos que es hijo de Kiba, pero es decisión tuya –Resonó la voz de su madre tan tenue y adolorida como la de su hija, miro con detenimiento a su esposo para luego mirar a Shikamaru- Puedes… decidirlo tu, es tu hijo.

-… -Sus ojos se empañaron y apretó los labios, Shizune se acerco a ella poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro dándole apoyo, la rubia solo sonrió irónica- Madre… yo no puedo –Intento decir cuando sintió a alguien sentarse al lado suyo, ladeo la cabeza mirando a un enfuscado castaño que la miraba con reproche- Shikamaru soy patética ¿Verdad? –Susurro como pudo apegando su rostro al hombro de este, el chico miro a la oji-azul y luego al bebe como si intentara buscar una respuesta.

-Sí… -Soltó como si nada, todos ahí lo miraron con reproche, pero logro sacarle una cansina risa a la nueva madre.

-Tú eres el genio de la aldea –Murmuro con los labios tensos, el chico de ojos castaños alzo una ceja- ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Siguió cuestionando mientras con las yemas de los dedos recorría el rostro del pequeño.

Por mucho que este supiera indagar en muchos casos, sacar conclusiones casi de la nada, escabullirse en la mente de los demás para inspirar estrategias, no tenia respuesta para la pregunta de la chica, no sabía que debía responder pues, eso ya no era una misión, una pelea o un guerra, era una vida la que desidia respondiendo y por lo mismo no pudo emitir ninguna palabra más que mirar hacia abajo y solo se le revolvió el estomago aun mas, viendo unos inocentes orbes azulinos que lo observaban tiernamente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Un capitulo extra largo para usted para mí para él y para ella ¿lol?

Hubo lemon hace un motón que no hacia uno xD espero que les haya gustado y al mismo tiempo están pasando un montón de cosas más en el fic ¿no? Como creen que terminara todo eso ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Más o menos? Yo por mi parte no tengo idea y ahora otra cosa:

1.- Tengo que hacer una aclaración primeramente en el primer capítulo (porque hay personas que imprimen los fic ya saben +w+ yo igual lo hago y yo edite el primer capítulo D: ) bueno en ahí sin editar salía que Kankurou había muerto entre la media guerrilla contra Madara, pero como se deben haber dado cuenta en los otros capítulos sale, un error tonto mío ponerlo como muerto ¡Había pasado un montón de tiempo y lo había olvidado! Espero no se pierdan y me perdonen.

2.- Me retrase lo sé y D: intentare hacerlo lo menos posible, y les tengo una propuesta :3 me gusta hacer one-short de recompensa el primero que postee pidiendo uno y dándome 3 situaciones (aunque sean absurdas lo absurdo es genial xDD desafían mi cerebro) le hare el one-short como él quiera tienen que pedir algo así como "*o* yo quiero un one-short sasusaku con una escena en un elevador, un autobús o …" cualquier cosa lo que quieran xDDDD si es que leen esto pues lo hare no me molesta es para redimirme.

3.- ¿Qué quieren que pase con Ino? ¿Qué su hijo se apellide Yamanaka? ¿Inuzuka? O … por sorpresa ¿Nara? *w* ustedes díganme yo los obedezco.

Cuídense los quiero muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	30. Chapter 30

**Aclaración:**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamás hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku, si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)

**Pareja(s):**_Sasu-Saku_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capítulo 30: Pasos hacia la muerte I**

_Sasuke __Po´v_

Hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, pero claramente aquello era algo que no podía controlar, ni tampoco, era como si fuese realmente algo malo, Sakura estaba tan hiperventilada cuando la llamaron que habría creído cualquier otra cosa, pero bueno, ahí estaban, no quedaba de otra que esperar en el hospital a la rubia y su hijo, se sentía hastiado de esos lugares, últimamente pasaba por su cabeza que era demasiado recurrente estar ahí una y otra vez por diversos motivos y le incomodaba de cierta forma

-Sakura… -Susurro mientras la escuchaba moverse de un lado a otro- Ya te dejaran pasar cálmate…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero necesito ver qué pasa, solo porque llegue después de Hana no me dejaron entrar, es injusto –Bufo molesta posando sus ojos sobre el suelo.

Le había tenido que devolver el pequeño "préstamo" de sentido que tenían, no había problema con eso, pero una parte egoísta de él quería seguir observándola, observando que pasaba a su alrededor, observando las expresiones de los demás, como reaccionaban, que se veía en sus ojos, todo, pero, aun así, lo olvido a los segundos mientras sentía incluso en el sonido de los pasos de la peli-rosa, la profunda emoción que emanaba de ella, era extraño, quizás, con el tiempo que había pasado con esta podía notar más cosas de lo normal.

-¡Mi flor de cerezo alumbra este hospital como siempre! –Grito alguien al otro lado del pasillo, demonios, ¿Por qué no se había quedado en el lavabo para siempre?- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Lee-san por favor no grites aquí –Siseo en tono de reprimenda mientras hacia un sonido con los labios- Esto no es un circo –Murmuro.

-Yo se lo he tratado de explicar cientos de veces –Soltó alguien entrando en la escena, el azabache se tenso de golpe y frunció el ceño mientras seguía en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, sintió la mirada del oji-perla en su nuca y solo volteo la cara dando poca importancia- ¿Se ha sabido algo de Ino y su hijo?

-No aún no, están aun los familiares de Kiba dentro junto con Shikamaru –Murmuro como si fuese una grave tragedia, pero más que nada, se notaba que ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la situación, llevaban ahí mucho tiempo y aún no se escuchaba ni se sabía nada.

-Bueno, tan solo habrá que esperar –Musito el peli-castaña tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, pero obviamente estaba tratando de no decir nada más allá de lo que podía soportar, lo notaba, lo sentía en su voz.

-Sakura-san –Hablo Lee de nuevo en un tono mucho más bajo algo estúpido, según él, como si estuviera escondiéndose detrás de alguien- ¿Qué hace Sasuke-kun aquí? –Pregunto algo extrañado.

Él alzo una ceja, ¿Qué le importaba a ese loco lo que hacia él ahí? ¿Acaso influía en algo?, aunque claramente también podía haberse quedado en casa, esa era una opción, pero lo sabía, sabía que iban a estar todas estas personas en el mismo lugar, y en Sakura, en Sakura veía a una especie de presa, por alguna razón sentía que los demás la veían así, como una presa susceptible y vulnerable para cazarla y … ¿Comérsela?, meneo la cabeza levemente tratando de no ser muy brusco, realmente estaba comenzado a pensar muchas estupideces en el mismo día, sintió como la oji-jade se le acercaba y ponía un mano sobre su brazo y lo jalaba levemente, bufo molesto, ¿Y ahora qué?

-No te quedes ahí apoyado como si quisieras dormirte –Susurro en su oído para luego sacar su mano de su braso, enredo sus dedos en los de él apretando su mano con cuidado y al mismo tiempo con firmeza- Pues no iba a dejarlo solo en casa, además, ya sabes, ¿No es lo mejor del mundo qué nazca un bebe? –En su mente la vio sonreír, sabía que sonreía, porque… ella, era así, ella sonreiría diciendo aquella cosa tan extraña.

-Aja… -Solo dijo eso muy poco convencido y estaba claro que estaba más interesado en el porqué de que estuvieran en esa situación, escucho los pasos de alguien alejarse de ahí- ¡Oye Neji! ¿Dónde vas? –Y salió detrás de este, sonrió de lado bastante satisfecho, la chica a su lado por su parte simplemente le golpeo el hombro con la otra mano en forma de queja.

-No lo hice por esa razón que quede claro… -Se justifico pero realmente no parecía ser verdad.

-Claro –Musito sin quitar la media sonrisa de sus labios.

* * *

-¡Ino! –Se aferro a sus brazos mientras la rubia algo atontada intentaba mirar bien a la chica que la abrazaba- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu bebe? ¿Se lo llevaron ya? ¡Quería verlo! –Se quejo amargamente ya que después de tanto tiempo, al fin podía verla.

-Está todo bien frente de marquesina, Kiba está bien, dijeron que solo necesitaba un día ahí –Murmuro algo desanimada, Sakura comprendió lo que decía, ella ya había dado una explicación de ronda a todos los que había ido a verla, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai… estaba agotada, la entendí, había decidido pasar de ultimas pues tenía privilegios, sabía que no le dirían nada por quedarse más tiempo o algo por el estilo y además…

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto nuevamente mirándola a los ojos, los ojos azules de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas pero ni siquiera se movía, solamente estaba estática ahí mirando a su amiga, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Debería ser la persona más feliz del mundo –Susurro con un tono decaído y grave- Debería serlo, me siento tan egoísta, tan… mala e idiota –Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente disfrutar el momento? ¿Por qué no puedo Sakura?

-Ino… -Deslizo sus dedos por el cabello desordenado de la chica, como peinándolos con cuidado, las hebras finas del intenso color rubio se alisaban fácilmente contra sus manos- No te preocupes… ¿Quieres contarme qué paso?

-Sakura… -Trago saliva mientras baja la mirada a las sabanas de la cama, subió una de sus manos y se froto los ojos quitando las posibles lágrimas que podían caer- No puedo hacerlo sola, soy muy… muy tonta –Sonrió lastimeramente de lado, la oji-jade frunció el ceño- Pero –Alzo la vista y la miro esta ladeo la cabeza- Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa? –Ahora si que no entendía que pasaba.

-Sakura… -Parpadeo como si justo en ese momento reaccionara de lo ocurrido- Shikamaru le ha dado… su apellido a mi hijo…

La peli-rosa se quedo totalmente en blanco como si acabara de escuchar un relato imposible.

* * *

Golpeo con el talón el piso repetidas veces, claramente no tenia porque entrar junto con la peli-rosa por eso estaba ahí, aun estaba apoyado en la misma pared, había escuchado la ida y venida de muchas personas, gritos de euforia, la alegría de Naruto, el intento de calmarlo y hacerlo guardar silencio al mismo tiempo, casi parecía que era él el padre, pero todos sabían que se trataba de una emoción que iba a vivir y estaba ansioso, aun así eso no quitaba que fuese terriblemente molesto.

-¿Uhm? –Alzo la cabeza algo extrañado claramente no veía nada pero sabía que alguien había quedado parado cerca de él - ¿Nara?

-Tienes una percepción increíble como siempre –Susurro sin mucha gana con el tono gastado, claro, eso era de lo más normal en él.

-Creía que te habías ido… -Soltó sin mucha importancia mientras dejaba de golpear el piso y se quedaba quieto.

-Ah…. –Meneo la cabeza mientras observaba con detención al Uchiha, como tratando de encontrarle algún defecto y tratando de no entablar conversación con él, se le hacía tan pesado hablar con él en ese momento- He olvidado decirle algo a Ino…

-Ya veo… -Ladeo la cabeza, no sabía si hablar con el ninja o no, no sabía si realmente le respondería o valdría la pena intentar sacar algo de su boca, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, es más, él era el que menos hablaba pero de cualquier forma- Sakura entro hace poco no creo que salga aún –Informo con monotonía tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Que problemático… -Bufo a sabiendas que esa sería una conversación larga a la cual el no era bienvenido asique, como consecuencia solo tendría que esperar- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Solo la acompaño… -Afirmo como si nada, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando con ese chico, no porque le desagradara sino porque sentía en la nuca una mirada asesina, el sabía perfectamente bien que no era la persona más querida desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eres muy raro –Dijo simplemente, Sasuke alzo una ceja y escucho los pasos del ninja de las sombras alejarse un poco y luego un sonido seco como si se sentara en el piso.

-Hmp

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, el azabache siguió recostado en la pared sin moverse y como si apenas respirara, sin expresión en el rostro y con las manos en los bolsillos, Shikamaru por su parte paseaba la vista de un lado a otro esperando a que la oji-jade saliera de una vez, aunque una parte de su cerebro sabia a la perfección que eso no iba a pasar en los próximos minutos que tenia contemplados y tendría que armarse de paciencia, él, él y su gran boca, él y sus impulsos.

* * *

La mañana estaba, sorprendentemente, cálida y se encontraba algo sorprendida, normalmente el peli-plateado no se paseaba tan temprano por su oficina, o por lo menos no que ella recordara, su rostro, o más la parte que se podía contemplar de este, estaba un tanto pálido y demacrado, seguramente habían tenido una larga noche con la nueva venida del hijo de Ino, pero, más allá de eso notaba en su mirada que tenía muchas otras cosas que decir.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kakashi? –Pregunto hojeando algunos papeles desinteresadamente.

-Ya me he enterado –Musito con la voz rasposa, la rubia alzo los ojos mirándolo sin entender- ¿Porqué le ofreció el puesto de Hokage a Sasuke?

-No se lo ofrecí…

-Sé que no lo hizo, solo le dijo que tenía que hacerlo –Los ojos ámbar de la mujer se fruncieron junto con sus cejas al escucharlo- ¿Acaso no sabe qué eso es una estupidez demasiado grande?

-¿Acaso piensas hacerlo tú? ¿No qué la última vez declinaste tajantemente? –Cuestiono tratando de no caer en cuenta, nuevamente, de que todo el mundo tenía razón, pero que ya no podía hacer nada pues no era solamente su decisión.

-Lo haré

* * *

Miro las fronteras de la aldea con desconcierto, se sintió mareado y cansado luego de pasarse toda la noche caminando no tenía mas fuerzas, pero una parte de su cerebro si la tenia, y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, sabia de sobra que Suigetsu y Karin se demorarían demasiado como para hacer algo lo suficientemente productivo, estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera los pájaros se había posado, como era común, sobre sus hombros a esas horas del día.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que chico más rápido has resultado ser –Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, se le encresparon los nervios de manera evidente, el tono agudo y burlón lo perturbo, se giro con rapidez.

-¿…O… Orochimaru? –Susurro como pudo.

-Tanto tiempo mí querido origen –Una sonrisa común, alargada y sádica cruzo sus labios.

* * *

Se palmeo el rostro varias veces mientras se veía al espejo, miro de reojo a través del reflejo que la peli-rosa aun siguiera durmiendo, no le sorprendía nada que estuviera cansada, él incluso había podido dormir mientras esperaba que saliera de su "visita" a la nueva madre que se alargo por horas, incluso pensó que se había vuelto tan vago como Shikamaru que apenas había estado 20 minutos esperando y había decidido tomar una siesta sentado en el piso del hospital, mujeres, parecía que en 2 minutos muchas historias de siglos pasaran de repente.

-Bueno… -Estiro sus brazos y bostezo, por alguna razón se sentía calmado aunque en una parte de su mente sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba bien, sus ojos escrutaron la figura frágil de la chica a la cual examinaba- Tonta…

En su mente una y otra vez se repetía esa frase, tratando de que no fuera la que cometía errores fuera solo ella, sino que en su mente, también estaba volviéndose demasiado idiota, pensó en la actitud que debía tener, y una parte de su cerebro parecía haber olvidado como era antes de llegar a esa casa, miro el piso brillante de las baldosas del baño, ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué persona era en su mente antes de llegar ahí? ¿Qué… era antes?, no lo recordaba, frunció el ceño, realmente lo había borrado como si no quisiera tener conciencia de sus errores, apretó los ojos con fuerza y salió de la habitación se acerco a la puerta tomando el pomo con lentitud para no hacer ruido, para cuando hubo salido se recargo en la puerta lanzado un suspiro y luego de unos segundos bajo las escaleras sin mucho ánimo cuando llego a la sala parpadeo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? –Analizo con detenimiento para ver si no se trataba de una trampa, sonrió de lado sin entender que pasaba- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi?

* * *

-Sora-sama, Sora-sama –Llamo de nuevo tratando de captar su atención.

-¿Uhm? –Alzo una ceja y la miro con detenimiento para darse cuenta que todas estaban ya listas delante de ella mirándola con aspereza- ¿Ya están todas?

-S—Si –Susurro algo inquieta la rubia que le hablaba, vio a las espaldas de la chica morena al hermano del Kazekage que estaba carcomiéndole las espaldas- E—tto Kank…

-Tan solo esta tratando de pensar en algo para que no nos vallamos –Sonrió de medio lado de forma arrogante y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a la rubia- Pero bueno no tenemos toda la vida para esperar que se le ocurra algo, ya vámonos.

-…

La kunoichi guardo silencio aterrada, sabía que ellas tenían un propósito especial impuesto por Gaara, pero aun así, ante el imponente enemigo su cuerpo no podía evitar sentir miedo, aterradoras historias se escuchaba a los alrededores del ninja que tenían que ir a seguirle los pasos, todo tenía su motivo y razón, pero el miedo era algo que no se podía controlar, muchas de las chicas que se encontraban en ese lugar solo miraban distraídas el suelo tratando de no pensar en nada, pero sus mentes estaban claramente afectadas por la idea, cada una solo daba por pendiente el destino de su vida. Sora por su parte las miro con lentitud mientras afirmaba con su mano izquierda un pequeño bolso que luego puso en su espalda, sus ojos pardos se entrecerraron y lazo un largo suspiro.

-Quiten esas caras –Hablo con fuerza y decisión- Nadie va a morir –Aclaro con los ojos clavados en el grupo- Nosotras vamos a acabar con este estúpido suicidio, asique, muévanse, tenemos mucho que hacer –Soltó empezando a caminar a la salida de la aldea.

Inconscientemente sus palabras tan seguras lograron calmar un poco los ánimos de las mujeres, mas aun así, el peligro se podía encontrar en cualquier lugar sea en las manos que sea.

* * *

Lo miro sin entender, como si estuviera jugándole una broma, ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro repetidas veces como intentando ver el mismo razonamiento desde otro ángulo, aunque claramente no daba mucho resultado, entrecerró los ojos confuso, sabía lo que le estaba diciendo aquel ninja, pero no entendía el porqué de esto, le parecía extremadamente extraño, tanto, que su cerebro no lo analizaba lo suficientemente rápido para darle una respuesta certera a algo que parecía bastante simple, el peli-plata lo miraba esperando alguna palabra, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro si realmente eso era lo que iba a obtener.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con tono neutro, con el rostro contraído y alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué intercambiaste conmigo el puesto que tenían para Hokage? –Susurro no era la persona más feliz del mundo con esa decisión sin sentido pero tampoco encontraba mucha lógica en lo que hacía su ex–sensei.

-¿Acaso de verdad querías el puesto? –Sasuke negó rotundamente en ese mismo instante- Entonces no cuestiones tanto mi decisión.

-Pero no lo entiendo –Volvió a insistir- Tú sabes lo que hare, no pienso dejar que…

-Lo sé perfectamente, estés ciego, sordo, mudo –Interiormente se guardo el comentario de que eso no tenía realmente una diferencia muy grande con la realidad- O cualquier cosa irías tras ella –Paseo su vista por la casa de la chica con lentitud para luego volver a mirarlo- Y por eso mismo lo hago.

-¿Uhm?

-Tú, juro que te matare –El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la mirada asesina del hombre- Te matare si dejas que Sakura muera, a ti y Naruto por muy alejados que deban estar del tema –Gruño, detrás de la máscara se mordía los labios impaciente- Ahora que estas con ella no aceptare cambio de actitudes ni mascaras para ocultar lo que sientes –Miro al chico como si supiera muchas más cosas que él mismo- Si tienes que ir detrás de ella, lo harás, no dejaras que el bastardo de Madara haga lo que se le dé la gana con ella, no con ella, no con la persona que considero mi hija.

-Te prestare mi cuello para que lo cortes si es así…

* * *

Se sentó en silencio sobre la cama, no abrió los ojos, sabía perfectamente bien que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación asique por ende, prefería dejarlo seguir usando su vista, por otro lado, se sentía algo cansada, todo se le estaba revolviendo en la cabeza, las cosas pasaban tan rápido que apenas podía analizarlo con coherencia, apretó sus manos una contra otra, pensaba en Ino, pensaba en su hijo, pensaba en Shikamaru, pensaba en su maestra, en Naruto, en Hinata, en… Sasuke.

-… -Lazo un fuerte suspiro que resonó en su mente por varios segundos, aun tenia las palabras de Ino grabadas en sus pensamientos.

_-Él dijo que lo haría… que él sería el padre que necesitaría mi hijo –Hablo con los ojos brillantes y una mueca de incredulidad._

_-¿Qué dijo la madre de Kiba? –Pregunto preocupada._

_-Dijo que era inaceptable, no sé qué hare –Bajo la cabeza mirando las sabanas blancas- No sé, pero, una parte de mi… se siente feliz de sentirse apoyada por Shikamaru._

_-Ino… -Acaricio el borde de su brazo con lentitud mirándola detenidamente- Él es un buen chico yo creo…_

_-Embarázate Sakura –Apretó los ojos y luego los clavo en ella- Hazlo, hazlo antes de tengas que ir a esa batalla inútil –La peli-rosa la miro totalmente atónita- Se feliz con Sasuke aquí, hazlo, hazlo antes de que te arrepientas._

_-¿Q—Qué estás diciendo Ino? Yo…_

_-El dolor que yo siento de perder a la persona que amaba… no se equipara con alguna felicidad –Entrecerró los ojos con un halo vacio en ellos- Sakura… tu sufriste suficiente, él también –Miro la puerta de la habitación- Después de la muerte no hay nada…_

_-O—ye…_

_-No vas a encontrarte con nadie, no vas a ser feliz en el cielo, se feliz –Apretó sus manos en las muñecas de ella- Ahora Sakura, ahora o nunca. Te conozco tú no amaras a nadie más que a ese estúpido Uchiha, y él, él no cargara con la muerte de otra persona que ama, tú lo sabes, no me mires con lastima –Negó con la cabeza- deja de pensar en los demás…_

_Sakura… piensa en ti, se egoísta, piensa solo en tú felicidad._

Apretó los ojos con ganas de llorar, era tan llorona, tan patética, tan… ella, se acostó de golpe de nuevo sobre la cama que aún conservaba su calor, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Realmente tener un bebe era la solución? ¿No era lo mismo que nada? Pues no era que no hubiera el deseo de ser madre en ella, solamente estaba la persecución de los espíritus que sabía que estaban, tener un hijo no solucionaba que Madara y la mayoría de Akatsuki estuviera de pie, no solucionaba nada y cada día viviría con miedo, lo sabía, se hizo un ovillo poniéndose en posición fetal acercando ambas manos a su rostro, tenía tanta felicidad y tanta preocupación en el mismo espacio de su corazón que le dolía de sobre manera, no podía pensar en nadie ni en nada sin que sus sentimientos la atraparan.

Su sensei, la Hokage, la persona que quería como una madre, ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, no debería ir a una guerra, ella era el pilar de Konoha, tenía que quedarse, no tenía que ir, una y otra vez, no, no tenia, el problema de todo era que mirase por donde se mirase siempre todo llevaba a un abismo, todo llevaba a resultados trágicos o inciertos, sintió asco, asco de lo que podía pasar y tenía a pasos de distancia.

-Sasuke…

* * *

Los dos días que le siguieron pasaron con un ambiente tenso, había ido repetidas veces al hospital a ver a Ino y a su hijo junto con Hinata, la cual estaba tan emocionada por el nacimiento que no podía aguantar las ganas de tener a el suyo, más aunque la peli-azabache se ponía en un estado paralelo para no afectar su embarazo, él tenía el corazón angustiado había hablando con Kakashi largas horas tratando de entender lo que pasaba, lo comprendía, y claramente iba a hacerlo, eso ni siquiera lo había pensando, pero, pero… ¿Por qué…

-Todo tiene que ser así… -Salió de su boca con aspereza y somnolencia.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Ah? No nada –Sonrió grandemente, claramente angustiado, la chica frunció el ceño- No te preocupes estaba pensando en el tonto de Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? Ah… es verdad –Poso una mano sobre su vientre mientras miraba a los lados de la habitación- Hana-san lo dejo muy mal, no tenia porque comportase así, Shikamaru solo esta tratando de ayudar a Ino a salir de su depresión, claramente necesitaba un apoyo…

-Sí… -Afirmo con la cabeza desviando la mirada de la oji-perla- Pero es natural que se enfadaran porque Ino decidió aceptar lo que le propuso, sienten que dejaron de lado a Kiba padre –Desde que había nacido el hijo de la rubia empezaba a diferenciar para no confundirse el mismo sobre la situación aunque todos sabían de quien hablaba sin necesidad de explicarlo mucho- Aunque no sea así con el tiempo lo entenderán ¿No?

-… -Hinata lo miro preocupada sabia que el oji-azul no era ningún tonto y podía hablar de eso seriamente pero, ese tono vació y perezoso que denotaba la hacía sentir mal, mas no podía exigirle que cambiara eso pues sabía a la perfección que la situación era bastante tensa- Espero que si lo entiendan pronto…

El rubio paseo sus dedos sobre el marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, ladeo la cabeza al ver lo que pasaba en la planta baja, le hizo un ademan a la Hyuga de que ya volvería, y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

-Zanahoria… -Susurro entrecerrando los ojos abrumado.

-¿Qué? –Soltó a desgana.

El peli-celeste miro su herida sin mucha importancia, no le dolía ni nada, pero sabía que podía deshidratarse aun más por una pequeñez como esa, las manos de la chica se deslizaban sobre el corte de su costado con lentitud cerrándola despacio, le daba un pequeño choque eléctrico que lo hacía temblar de vez en vez, pero no era del todo desagradable se sentía frio y eso le venía bastante bien.

-Mira que inepto que eres…

-Pues es culpa tuya por no darte cuenta que nos pisaban los talones tonta –La amenazo con sus ojos más en contra de lo que pensaba ella no se aparto y solo lazo un bufido mientras seguía curándolo sin detenerse- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Nada… -Saco sus manos una vez la herida hubo cerrado- Es todo lo que puedo hacer, los tejidos interiores se recuperaran en un rato siendo tu caso –Meneo la cabeza y lo miro con aburrimiento- Sigamos caminado, estoy cansada de no poder llegar a esa maldita aldea.

-… -Se rasco la nuca extrañado por la actitud de la mujer, no sabía si seguir molestándola o ignorarla como era común, aunque bueno, si era sincero las dos opciones eran comunes por lo que hacerlas no era una sorpresa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio sin dirigirse más la palabra durante el resto del camino, quizás en la mañana llegarían a Konoha si no eran atacados nuevamente por esos Akatsuki´s que les seguían los pasos como perros, estaban hartos, ambos, de ellos, sabían perfectamente bien que en cualquier momento podían morir en sus manos si se distraían, la tensión los tenia al máximo del estrés, tanto, que ya ni siquiera tenían ganas de discutir.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas? –Soltó mientras le seguía los pasos como podía, ella no estaba corriendo pero si caminando como si fuera a perder algo.

-Quédate en casa yo…

-Voy contigo ¿Dónde demonios vas? –Volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido, Sakura se le acerco y lo tomo de la muñeca, ya que ella no tenía intenciones de cerrar los ojos en esta ocasión no le quedaba más que guiarlo si este quería seguirla, pues, de cualquier manera solamente había salido mientras hablaba con él con el corazón el boca.

-Es tan solo que…

-¡Vieja detente ahí mismo! –Chillo, la peli-rosa alzo la vista para ver a Naruto, Shizune y Tsunade cerca de la entrada de la aldea, el sol se escondía casi por completo en los bosques que rodeaban la aldea, Sasuke frunció el ceño y camino con ella cuando esta avanzo lentamente hacia ellos.

-Naruto –Una vena se hincho en su frente, más cuando se dio cuenta que otras dos personas estaban ahí se tenso por completo- ¿Q—qué hacen aquí?

* * *

No sabia que el chico se daba cuenta de lo que hacia o simplemente era muy… ¿Tonto? Bueno no se diría complementa de esa manera pero realmente no era la persona más experimentada para eso, aunque ella tampoco lo fuese, sonrio de lado mientras intentaba contener una risa pequeña que fluia atravez de sus labios; Shikamaru sostenía a Kiba con cuidado aunque claramente no era la forma correcta de tomarlo, estaba tan tenso con el en sus brasos que se escuchaban desde su posición los musculos de este al moverse tan solo un poco, las enfermeras habían dicho que ya que estaba tan tensa no podía darle de amamantar a su hijo asique hacerlo con biberón era un paso que tenia que aprender, por cosas de la vida, Shikamaru también quizo hacerlo.

-Tomalo –Bufo mientras hacia ademan de dárselo de vuelta.

-Tú quisiste hacerlo ahora termina lo que empezaste –Susurro con los brazos cruzados, miraba la cara de su bebe intentando tomar con sus manitas el biberón correctamente pero ya que era tan pequeño aquello era bastante inútil –Fíjate en lo que haces no esta tomando nada –Soltó ladeando la cabeza.

-Pero Ino… No sé hacer esto, tómalo –Insistió de nuevo poniendo cara de perro mojado.

-Termínalo.

-Ino…

-Hazlo.

-Per-

-¿Uhm? –Los miro un segundo para cuando abrió la puerta, contemplo la escena y se le hizo bastante, ¿Simpática?, luego cerró la puerta de nuevo saliendo de la habitación como si nada, los jóvenes ninjas miraron a la mujer salir sin entender nada.

-¡Espera Hinata! –Soltó la rubia aun creyendo que estaba afuera de la habitación- ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Seguro piensa que estamos haciendo el ridículo –Bajo la vista a el bebe, esta tenía el ceño fruncido levemente y se las había arreglado para tomar el borde del biberón para poder acomodarse y beberlo a su manera, aun cuando la mano del peli-castaño sujetaba la botellita con leche no era el personaje más propicio para captar el ángulo de todo eso.

-Lo dirás por ti –Se defendió mirándolos con detención.

-Claro –Musito sin quitarle la vista al bebe que poniendo una cara simpática.

* * *

Se quedo tan pálida y colapsada que el Uchiha la sujeto de la cintura para que no se moviera, para que no se cayera al suelo, Naruto seguía gritando histérico, yendo de un lado para otro alrededor de la Godaime, Shizune por su parte mantenía la mirada en el suelo, la noche había tomado camino y cubría la mayoría de sus expresiones pero el aire que se respiraba era tan pesado que no se necesitaba nada más que eso para poder expresar algo.

-Vuelvan a casa –Repitió por tercera vez, el chico Kyubi bufo molesto y hastiado por ser ignorado.

-Iré a hablar con el consejo ahora –Se dio media vuelta pero la rubia lo tomo del brazo apresándolo sin dejarlo moverse.

-Naruto –Lo volteo y lo miro serenamente, el chico aparto su rostro y esta deslizo uno de sus dedos por el contorno de su cara- No seas tan impulsivo como tu padre –Le sonrió levemente este la miro de vuelta- Sabes que así esta bien.

-¡No, no, no! –Apretó los dientes- ¿Qué te parece de todo esto que esta bien?

-Ya hemos hablado sobre este tema –Suspiro cansada posando por debajo sus ojos en la peli-rosa que no decía absolutamente nada solamente la miraba con los ojos vacios.

Shizune intentaba no pronunciar palabra pero las lagrimas se acumulaban al borde de sus ojos con impaciencia, ella no tenia permitido ir con la rubia, tenía que apoyar al nuevo Hokage que tomaría su lugar si esta no volvía pero… apretó sus manos contra su estomago, miraba a Sakura y sabia que esta sentía lo mismo que ella, miraba a Naruto y quería tanto poder decir y hacer las mismas cosas de él, quejarse y luchar porque esas cosas no pasaran, pero nada, nada de lo que pensaba se materializaba y todo lo que tenia era un cumulo de dolor en las entrañas que la envolvía y la agobiaba de manera asfixiante, la Hokage se iría esa noche, se iría, y toda la aldea sabia que probablemente no regresaría, no con vida.

-Tienes que volverte un buen ninja, empieza por aceptar esto –Golpeteo levemente su rostro con cariño- Cuando logres comprender estas cosas serás un buen Hokage para la aldea.

-¡Ni una mierda! –Sus ojos se agolparon con lagrimas y le sujeto el borde de la capucha que llevaba en esos momentos- No quiero ser Hokage si tengo que tomar esas decisiones, yo…

-… -Tomo con ambas manos el rostro del hijo de Minato y le beso la frente, él se había vuelto más alto no como cuando era un niño y ella podía juguetear con él sin problema- No te preocupes algún día lo entenderás.

Se separo de él y se poso delante de la oji-jade que no había emitido ni un solo sonido, miro a Sasuke unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos con cuidado este apretaba los ojos con fuerza sabia que a pesar de que la peli-rosa no veía nada en esos momentos él tampoco se atrevía a mirar lo que tenía delante de él, seguía siendo arrogante y borde pero, seguía siendo un niño asustado que quería quedarse con las cosas que quería solo para él. Poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menos de los Uchiha y este alzo la cabeza apretando los labios sin comprender ni saber que decir.

-Tú ya sabes lo que te diré –Miro a la Haruno y como si él la viera apretó más su agarre con la chica- Eres un buen chico –Curvo una leve sonrisa con los labios, paso la palma de su mano a la mejilla fría del muchacho- Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, a pesar de las cosas que hiciste, sigo pensando que eres… un ninja honrado por las cosas que quiere proteger –Sasuke se tenso y bajo la cabeza ante la mirada atenta de Naruto que se mantenía estático.

-Yo… no sé… -Intento expresar.

-No tienes porque saber las cosas, a veces –Saco su mano de su rostro- Tan solo tienes que vivirlas. Solo sigue lo que te dice esto –Toco con su dedo índice donde se ubicaba su corazón, por alguna razón el azabache se sentía angustiado como si su propia madre le estuviera dando una despedida camino a la muerte- Sakura.

La Kunoichi no la miro, aparto la vista a cualquier sitio, la rubia bajo la vista, miro a Shizune, de ella ya se había despedido aun contra las replicas de que aun podía volver, la joven peli-rosa no podía mantenerle la mirada, el suelo incluso le parecía interesante en ese momento, la Hokage se puso a su lado y la abrazo, el peli-azabache la soltó dejándola en esa situación, su cuerpo se puso rígido y no pudo pronunciar una sola letra tan solo sollozo con lentitud contra los brazos de la persona que le había enseñado tantas cosas, apretó la mandíbula y al igual que su maestra, la cual dio un suspiro tras unos segundos y le acaricio el cabello.

-Hare hasta lo imposible para que tu no tengas que pasar por esto –Le beso la mejilla y se aparto de ella, mas Sakura se aferro a sus brazos como una niña a su madre que la dejaba en un lugar desconocido- Sakura…

-¡No! –Negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- ¡Usted va a volver y seguirá enseñándome todo sobre la medicina! ¡Si no vuelve no la perdonare!

-…

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, ella ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle, hace mucho tiempo ya de eso, no tenia certeza de volver y eso era obvio, sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar sin darle una respuesta, la joven camino a sus espaldas siguiéndola enfuscada, invadida por el dolor, la adrenalina, la pena y la ilusión, aun en contra de lo que podía ser verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella fuera mucho más fuerte que ese maldito.

-Vuelva –Repitió con los labios apretados- ¡Tiene que volver! ¡Vuelva y seguiremos construyendo la mejor aldea que jamás existió!

-… -Se detuvo un segundo y volteo a mirarlos, Shizune estaba en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando llegaron los otros pocos segundos después salió corriendo de ahí desapareciendo entre la noche, la había lastimado por no dejarla ir con ella pero era lo mejor; Sasuke estaba con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, el rubio la miraba de forma que apoyaba las palabras de la peli-rosa y esperaba una respuesta- ¡Oi críos! –Musito captando la atención de estos- ¡Haced de esta aldea la mejor entre los tres nuevos sannin de Konoha! –Los miro un segundo y volvió a girarse dejando que las lágrimas le invadieran el rostro

Antes de que pudiera alguno decir o hacer algo, la mujer desapareció entre una nube de humo que solo dejo un rastro de dolor y al mismo tiempo… de deseos y esperanzas.


	31. Chapter 31

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, hago todo esto sin fines de lucro (?), más que nada para hacerme egoístamente feliz.

**Pareja(s): **_Sasu-Saku _

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capítulo 31: Pasos hacia la muerte II**

_Tsunade Po'v_

Puse ambas manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, ya sabía dónde estaba mi objetivo, no tenía que estresarme demasiado por él, mas aún con eso claro, una y otra vez una parte de mi cuerpo deseaba darse media vuelta y volver sobre mis propios pasos, pero sabia claramente que no era algo factible, sabía que no era lo correcto y que era mi deber como ninja y como Hokage seguir avanzando hacia adelante, pues era mi destino, mi camino era morir tratando de ayudar a mi aldea aún cuando eso significara perder la vida miserablemente ante alguien tan bajo y cruel como Tobi.

-Tobi… -Susurre mirando los árboles oscurecidos por el fuego- ¿Madara? ¿Obito? ¿Quién es realmente ese sujeto?

Aún cuando él mismo había declarado que era Madara, tenía serias dudas sobre eso, rumores corrían de un lado a otro diciendo que eso era mentira, había que mirar demasiado bien los detalles para lograr una verdadera resolución a ese dilema, pero ya no había tiempo para eso. Sin importar quién o qué fuera, seguía haciendo las cosas que hacía y por tanto era un ser de lo más bajo (y aquello era lo suficientemente vago como para dar risa), aún cuando no tenía la conciencia suficiente para saber cómo enfrentarlo, había que eliminarlo si o si, no habían más opciones que esas y aunque se le mirara por otro ángulo solo matarlo solucionaba muchas cosas que había provocado y dejado huella en muchas aldeas y muchas personas, tantas que había perdido la cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué…? –Ladee la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos, entre los arbustos noté como un cuerpo se revolvía entre las ramas, un cabellera naranja polvorienta y ensangrentada se estrepito contra el asfalto ante mis ojos- "Este chico no es…. ¿El compañero de Sasuke?"

Me acerque a él algo insegura, mire de arriba abajo para evitar de que todo eso fuese una trampa, cuando pude darme cuenta el enorme cuerpo de aquel sujeto estaba cubierto de por las marcas del sello maldito, pero a diferencia de lo que podría ocurrir verídicamente en una situación así, apenas y se veía temible, no parecía tener fuerzas para nada y aún cuando su cuerpo estaba tan herido como se podía estar, tenía, ahora, los ojos fijos en mí, como si desease devorarme y al mismo tiempo alejarme de ahí.

-Vuelve… -Musito con los labios tensos, apenas y se podían distinguir las palabras que salían de su boca por la cual un hilo de sangre corría hasta perderse en su mentón- Vete… vete… vuelve a… -Cerro los ojos agotado, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho para empezar a curarlo pero, el sello absorbía todo lo que quería hacer sin darle oportunidad a ayudarlo correctamente, era como si el chacka se diluyera antes de tocar su piel, fruncí el ceño sin entender que sucedía- tu aldea…

* * *

-Sakura… -Llamo entrecerrando los ojos, soltó un bufido al darse cuenta que ella no iba a hacer caso a tan vago llamado, miro al rubio que aún seguía en la misma posición que antes, sentando contra una banca, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, como un crió enfadado y ofuscado, esperando a que le dieran un dulce para apaciguar su enojo.

Pero no podía decir nada contra esa situación, él hubiera estado igual de afectado sino lograra tener la cabeza fría en situaciones como esa, se puso de cuclillas mirando a la peli-rosa que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos sollozando fuertemente, no le costó mucho tiempo en determinar que la mejor idea era que él fuese quien viera el panorama en esos momentos, no había mucho de todas formas, solo una enorme entrada vacía y silenciosa, donde ni siquiera el viento se atrevía que a hacer irrupción, miro el suelo con detenimiento, habían pasado unas cuentas horas desde que la Hokage se había marchado, ninguno de los tres había movido un dedo para detenerla, o por lo menos no realmente, ¿De qué iba a servir intentarlo? Obviamente ella no cedería aún cuando la amenazasen con las cosas más crueles del mundo.

-Sasuke-kun –Él chico alzo la cabeza ante la pronunciación de su nombre, el tono agudo y áspero de la chica resonó en sus oídos un buen tiempo hasta que ella volvió a hablar- Vamos a casa.

-Pero… -Intento decir, la chica se levanto de golpe aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados dándole la posibilidad de seguir viendo sus movimientos, tenía las manos hechas puño intentando controlar su furibunda rabia- ¿Qué hacemos con Naruto?

-No te preocupes por él –Susurro una voz a su espalda, una peli-azabache que lo miraba bastante seria ni siquiera con una mísera expresión en la cara y con las manos en su vientre interfirió- Yo haré que vaya a casa Sakura-san –Musito vagamente mirando al rubio, la Haruno asistió.

-"No había notado que estaba aquí" –Pensó el menor de los Uchiha, incluso con sus sentidos recuperados estaba totalmente ido como para prestar atención.

Sakura no volvió a abrir los ojos, no quiso ver la cara de Naruto, no quiso ver su expresión, no quería más tortura para un solo día, tampoco quería ver al oji-negro y su rostro de frustración y preocupación, no quería ver nada, no quería… sentir nada. Estaba cansada, cansada de la guerra, de Madara o quien fuese, de la sangre, de la lucha y de la muerte, estaba agotada, ella no había dado ningún paso y aún así estaba exhausta, camino unos cuantos centímetros antes de que sus piernas le fallaran, antes de perder totalmente el equilibrio sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodeando su cuerpo. El Uchiha solo suspiro mientras la cargaba para llevarla a casa, la oji-jade no dijo nada solamente apoyo su rostro contra el pecho de esté, no dijo, no sintió nada, no se preocupo de nada, olvido por 10 segundos lo que pasaba por todo su ser, pero esos segundos desaparecieron tan rápido como vinieron ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que ella fuese una más en la lista?

* * *

-¿Llegamos? –Pregunto alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza- ¡Llegamos!

-Sí, ya lo noté, no grites –Gruño la peli-roja mientras tocaba las grandes puertas de la aldea, ya era bastante tarde, un ninja se asomo por el costado mirándolos con desconfianza, luego desapareció.

-¿Adonde fue? –Siseo caminando al costado del las murallas- ¿No piensan dejarnos pasar?

-No lo sé…

-¡Casi morimos tratando de llegar aquí! –Grito más fuerte, la chica que estaba a su lado golpeo su cabeza la cual se convirtió en agua y luego volvió a su forma normal.

-A ellos no les importa si estaríamos muertos o no, así que deja de quejarte y esperemos –Hablo con ira contenida tratando de todas las maneras posibles no estrellas su cabeza contra algo más.

No hubo mucho más que esperar después de unos segundos dos ninjas abrieron las puertas y los dejaron pasar, ambos los miraban quisquillosos y de respuesta recibían exactamente la misma intención en la mirada de los ninjas que, con el cuerpo y las ropas destrozadas apenas y se movían con dignidad. Karin no tardo mucho en percatarse de la falta de algo dentro de la aldea, frunció el ceño y volvió su cuerpo hacia los porteros, con el rostro tenso y pálido.

-La Hokage… -Susurro apretando los puños, ambos ninjas la miraron sin entender- ¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue? ¡Dime que no se fue!

-Tsunade-sama salió hace unas horas… -Murmuro apenas uno de ellos bajando la cabeza, el que estaba a su lado- A…

-¡Sé bien a que fue! –Grito alterada, Suigetsu gruño pateando el suelo con frustración- ¿Y Sakura, Sakura Haruno? –Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando respuestas- ¿Aún está en la aldea? –Ambos asistieron- Aún está en la aldea… -Soltó un suspiro algo más aliviada.

-Eso no solucionada nada –Gruño el albino, la peli-roja lo ignoro y camino lo más rápido que podía hacia su nuevo destino, no tenia caso ir a la torre de los Kages, no tenía ningún sentido, tenía más sentido ir y contarle todo a Sasuke.

Suigetsu entrecerré los ojos y la siguió, no tenían mucho tiempo, pues de todas formas no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que tan efectivo seria decirle que no se movieran de ahí, ¿A quién mandarían para acabar con el problema? ¿Al Kyubi? ¿Se arriesgarían a entregarlo en bandeja al peor de sus enemigos?

* * *

Soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, el peli-naranja se había quedado inconsciente debido al agotamiento, por lo poco que había podido expresar sabía claramente que le había pasado, no tenía que darle demasiadas vueltas, Orochimaru no lo había matado solo para burlarse de él, algo parecía de lo más típico en su persona; aún cuando el hecho de que ese sujeto también estuviera en la lista de personajes "revividos" le parecía absurdo que tuviera que tenerlo en mente a la hora de una pelea nuevamente.

"_No ayudaras a tu aldea muriendo en vano, regresa, regresa, ahí te necesitan más" _

De toda aquella gangosa y escuálida conversación eso era lo único claro, después de unos minutos el sello maldito había cedido y dejado su cuerpo dándole cabida a curarlo superficialmente, podía notar desde el momento que no iba a morir por esas heridas, pero aún así era preocupante, preocupante el hecho de que no pudiera decirle más que saliera corriendo de ese lugar. Volvió a suspirar una y otra vez, invoco a una babosa pequeña la cual a pesar de su apariencia sabia que hacer, llevar el mensaje a Konoha de la ubicación del chico, solamente esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir hasta que llegara.

-Claramente no hablo de ti pequeña –Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino- Hablo de mi…

Solo unos kilómetros más, solo unos kilómetros más y se encontraría de cara con sus miedos y con sus oponentes, apretó los puños contra sus muslos, solo unos kilómetros más… para morir o vivir.

* * *

-Ah, So –Antes de que terminara de hablar la chica había bajado del árbol y con un leve movimiento había ordenado a todo el grupo de kunoichis que la seguía que se detuvieran.

La chica de ojos pardos lanzo uno de sus shuriken hacia la gran cantidad de arbustos que se acumulaban en la esquina de donde se había bajado, no tardo ni siquiera dos segundos en que alguien atrapara el arma y la detuviera levantándose de su escondite, a todas las ninjas no le costó más de una mirada reconocer al ninja de Konoha el cual con un rostro inescrutable solamente clavaba la mirada en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué hace un Hyuga aquí? –Pregunto ásperamente bajando su posición de ataque.

-Estoy siguiendo a la Hokage –Susurro el peli-castaño sin mucho ánimo, noto la gran cantidad de chicas que había en ese lugar, no estaba muy seguro de que iba todo eso.

-¿No se supone que los hombres deberían quedarse en casa descansando? –Acuso burlonamente, Neji gruño mirándola furibundo como si quisiese córtala en pedacitos- ¿O prefieres ser un perro para informar si la matan lueg—

La ninja de la arena no termino de hablar cuando tuvo un Sai (arma corta) en la garganta, aunque ella había respondido de la misma manera sin inmutarse presionando su katana contra el cuello del chico que sin mucho aire compasivo trataba de recuperar su conocida calma y pasividad, dos chicas saltaron a las espaldas de su líder y apuntaron sus armas contra el oji-plata, claramente estaba en desventaja a la hora de querer enfrentarse con alguien que estaba igual de salida de sus casillas como él.

-El hecho de que los Kages decidan sin preguntarnos no es mi problema, yo no soy ningún perro mocosa, soy un ninja que no quiere ver morir a su cabeza dejando solo al cuerpo –Gruño bajando su arma y guardándola en su funda pero las ninjas no hicieron lo mismo.

-Ya basta –Susurro Sora moviendo su mano para que fueran hacia atrás, enfundo su katana también sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Lo lamento, los chicos no están en la mejor posición moral últimamente como para hablar bien de ellos –Siseo con ironía, el Hyuga volvió a fruncir el ceño pero no hizo ni dijo nada- Soy Shiroyama Sora, ninja de la arena, tengo a cargo el escuadrón de mujeres anbu de la aldea –Soltó vagamente apuntado con un dedo, sin mirar, a su espalda.

-Hyuga Neji –No dijo nada más la chica ni siquiera tenía una expresión amable en el rostro solamente parecía querer quitarlo de su camino- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a salvar a la Hokage de Konoha.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –Sonrío grandemente como si fuese la mejor imagen del planeta- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-No finjas mucha emoción –Entrecerró los ojos poniéndose a la defensiva- No te agrado, no me agradas, solo estamos aquí para arreglar un grave asunto.

-¡Jajajaja! Pero que mujer más exaltada ¿Ni siquiera una mínima conversación? –Chasqueo la lengua y sin siquiera moverse la reto a comenzar-Entonces vamos… querida Tsunade.

* * *

No recordaba cuantas veces había llenado el vaso de agua, miro como esta salía por la llave del lavamanos unos cuantos segundos, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana que le colindaba y no había más luminosidad que esa, solo la luna de la noche que se había empeñado en entrar por todas las ventanas de la casa, logrando que no fuera imprescindible prender las luces de allí, sus orbes negros no se despegaron del continuo salir del elemento hasta que tocaron la puerta estrepitosamente, cerro la llave mientras se llevaba el vaso, paso por el comedor encontrándose con una peli-roja con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas mientras estaba en sentada en el sofá, ni siquiera había notado el persistente y molesto ruido que hacían afuera, puso el agua en la mesita al lado de ella y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué diabl— No termino de abrir la puerta cuando una peli-roja se le lanzo al cuello, noto a un albino mirándolo con burla y alivio al mismo tiempo- ¿Karin?

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Chillo logrando que la peli-rosa elevara la cabeza pero, sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos se tenso levemente al percatarse que habían más personas en su casa- ¡No sabes todo lo que hemos pasado!

-No lo vas a dejar enterarse si lo matas asfixiado –Burlo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, la chica de ojos rojos soltó al Uchiha, el cual simplemente se froto el cuello sin entender, mirándolos de pies a cabeza- ¿Te damos las noticias nosotros o tú nos las das primero? -Pregunto observándolo con una ceja alzada al notar algo bastante peculiar.

-¿De qué hablas idiota? –Siseo mirándolo sin entender, luego se guio por la dirección de su vista y noto lo mismo que él veía- Sasuke-kun… ¿Recuperaste la vista?

El peli-azabache simplemente suspiro abatido, se dio media vuelta y se acerco a la Haruno sentándose a su lado, ¿Podía ser más agotador ni siquiera 24 horas de un mísero día?

* * *

_-No quiero que ese niño lleve otro apellido que no sea el nuestro –La sangre se había acumulado en su cara, la madre de Kiba estaba a punto de estallar en llanto mientras la sujetaba de los hombros- Si lo haces yo…_

_-¿Qué pasara? –Susurro sin ningún gramo de energía, sus orbes azules la miraban tal cual como si fuese un fantasma- ¡¿Qué pasara?! –Grito esta vez luego de un largo silencio._

_-¡Jamás te acercaras a la tumba de mi hijo! ¡No te dejare ni siquiera mirarnos a la cara! –Su hija llego a su lado mientras la tomaba del brazo tratando de calmarla, bruscamente se soltó de Hana y presiono más a Ino- No te lo perdonare, es una deshonra, es mi nieto, Nara no tiene nada que ver en esto._

_-Ese es asunto mío… -Musito por lo bajo mirando las sabanas de su cama, sabía que cada amenaza de esa mujer no era más que una certera verdad en el futuro- Yo…_

_-¿Acaso es hijo de él? –Esta vez su cara se puso pálida, frunció el ceño fuertemente y se tenso- ¿Es hijo Shikamaru Nara? ¡Te acostaste con él estando con mi hijo! –Le recrimino sacando sus propias conclusiones de manera instantánea, apretó tan fuerte los brazos de la rubia que sus uñas se habían enterrado en su piel haciéndola sangrar, la hermana de Kiba hacia todo lo posible para sacarla de encima de la chica pero sus intentos eran bastante en vano contra la fuerza de la ira de su madre- ¡Di algo! ¿Acaso es verdad? –La Yamanaka no podía ni siquiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada._

_-N—o… -Murmuro demasiado bajo como para ser escuchada ¿Por qué ella…. haría eso?, la peli-castaña no la escucho y tomo todo aquel espantoso silencio como un sí, la soltó de golpe y esta golpeo contra el colchón, miro a la chica moribunda._

_-No pensé eso de ti… de verdad creí que amabas a Kiba –Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al nombrar al chico, Ino reacciono de la misma forma sin saber que hacer- Pero no eres más que una zorra… _

La cabeza de la rubia se escondía entre las sabanas tratando de olvidar el recuerdo de esa tarde, pero la voz de esa mujer resonaba una y otra vez, la acusaba, la insultaba, la humillaba, y lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de no ser merecedora de esas palabras, las aceptaba, las consideraba suyas y la carcomían por dentro, sintiéndose prisionera y un peón de su propia jugarreta, una basura más de la aldea que se caía a pedazos.

-Kiba… Kiba… -Musito apretando su rostro contra las almohadas- Kiba… yo… te amo –Mordió su labio inferior- Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? Yo jamás… jamás… haría eso –Sollozo fuertemente intentando que las paredes la aplastaran- Te amo… te amo… pero…

_Se siente tan vacio… estar aquí._

* * *

-Entonces… me estás diciendo ¿Qué no podemos pasar de aquí? –Musito otra vez mirándolo incrédula, el Hyuga ladeo la cabeza intentando no perder la cabeza al repetir lo mismo por tercera vez- ¡Que estupidez!

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama paso, pero después de que lo hizo una barrera se formo, lo más probable es que Madara haya mandando a ponerla para impedir que entraran intrusos –"Como nosotros" se ahorro lo último pues era bastante obvio.

-Ya lo notó –Gruño mientras tocaba una fina pared trasparente con un leve tono purpura casi imperceptible, pero aún así le parecía increíble que después de llegar hasta ahí no pudieran avanzar más, ¡Eso no estaba en los planes! Se supone que tenían que ayudar, no quedarse varados sin poder interferir.

-He intentando romperla –Murmuro mirando como una de las ninjas de la aldea intentaba perforarla- Pero absorbe el chacka y es una pérdida de tiempo por su forma tratar de subirse sobre ella –Volvió a indicar viendo como una rubia intentaba escalarla, las dos chicas que se sintieron acusadas dejaron lo que intentaban hacer y avergonzadas se dieron media vuelta.

-Es como una esfera ciertamente es una molestia –Ante tal expresión el oji-plata lanzo un bufido, Sora lo miro sin entender, a pesar de que ella no era una chica que se caracterizara por ser baja el claramente le sacaba una cabeza y con su aura de hielo era bastante intimidante- "¿Qué le pasa a este estúpido chico?"

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Esta vez fue él quien se quedo con la pregunta, la kunoichi ladeo la cabeza intentando contener sus ganas de golpearlo ¿Por qué le preguntaba tan tontería cuando era él el que bufaba como un poseso?

-¿Alguna idea? –Pregunto ignorando por completo, Neji alzo una ceja al ver que era olímpicamente dejado de lado por aquella mujer, volvió a soltar un suspiro.

* * *

-Naruto-kun… -Susurro trato de hacer que dejara esa cara que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar- Naruto-kun –Soltó un poco más fuerte, el chico se movió y se levanto de su vientre sentándose a su lado algo aturdido.

-Lo siento Hinata, no estaba escuchando –Fue lo único que dijo antes de sonreír levemente, la peli-azabache bajo la mirada.

-Sé que todo lo que está pasando es horrible pero… pero Naruto-kun –Levanto la vista y la clavo en la de él- Tienes que pensar en algo.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto… -Soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en la cama mirando seriamente- Sé bien que si Sakura va, tú la seguirás –El rubio pestaño exaltado como si le hubieran descubierto en una mentira- No te quedaras aquí, sé bien que también puedes morir por no pensar con la cabeza fría, por eso, te pido –Tomo aire y tomo sus manos entre las suyas- Piensa bien las cosas Naruto, sé que la amas, sé que es como tú hermana, lo sé bien, por eso… prevé lo que vaya a pasar.

El chico no se movió, la miro fijamente como si ella tuviera el don de ver dentro de su cabeza, ¿O tal vez era demasiado obvio?, asistió, pero no lo suficientemente convencido como para dejarla tranquila, asistió porque sabía bien que si algo le pasaba a Sakura él mismo se encargaría de desmembrar el cuerpo de aquel infeliz con todo el placer que se pudiera obtener de esa situación, pero estaba en la vista también que la Hyuga tenía razón, si no llegaba a formular un plan antes "de", podría ser él que terminara desmembrado.

-Naruto… -Llamo de nuevo con un tono helado, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, en sus mejillas.

-¿Q—qué sucede? –Pestañeo varias veces ante el rostro escrupuloso de la chica.

-Te amo… -Beso levemente sus labios, pero el rubio lo sintió tan… vacio y frío como si besase a un muerto- ¿Me amas Naruto?

-Claro que si –Respondió sin bacilar alzando una ceja, no lograba comprender bien de que iba todo eso.

-Entonces… -Le sonrío levemente, el cuerpo del Kyubi se tenso con rabia como si viera la muerte a los ojos- Deja de amar a Sakura… Naruto…

_Deja que muera sola._

Y fue como si le atravesasen las entrañas con el peor de los filos y no reconociera a quien tenía enfrente por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Su cuerpo reacciono de la forma que esperaba, un túmulo de sangre salió desde su garganta mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con sus manos tratando de no tomar en cuenta el ardor que consumía su cuerpo. Aún con la sangre agolpándose en su boca sonrío, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Una hora, dos, tres? O… ¿Apenas un minuto? El Sharingan había consumido su cerebro antes de que le diera tiempo a algo y mientras las katanas se fundían con su cuerpo, pensaba como había podido ser tan estúpida, tan tonta como para caer tan rápido, ¿Cómo es que ella podía considerarse una verdadera Hokage?

-Que pena, que pena, que pena –Repetía una y otra vez, su voz sonaba tan burlesca y grotesca al mismo tiempo que le causaba escalofríos.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! –Grito como pudo intentando que sus ojos lo divisaran sin éxito.

-Que mujer más estúpida…

Por su parte "Tobi" ni siquiera estaba herido, parecía divertido y feliz de jugar con un conejo indefenso, obviamente esperaba más pero no lo estaba obteniendo, la sangre de la rubia se esparcía por los pisos negros del lugar, estaba aburrido, realmente, realmente esperaba divertirse más pero no lo obtenía, quería verla sufrir, quería verla gritar, llorar, gemir, mendigar ayuda, pero no lo lograba, ella sonreía y le gritaba que se callara, ni siquiera quería darle el placer de burlarse de ella, estaba aburrido… estaba aburrido de ella, de Konoha, de todos.

-Basta de juegos –El mundo en el que estaba inmersos desapareció mientras se volvían a posar sobre la tierra húmeda y el cielo que estaba empezando a aclarar- ¿No puedes hacer nada más? ¿No se supone que eres la Hokage? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan inútil!

-Cállate… cállate…. –Susurro mirando el piso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, basta de estupideces, había algo más en juego que su miserable vida, había algo más en juego y tenía que protegerlo.

-¿Así que había que gritarte para qué hicieras algo? –Comento burlesco.

Su tono se perdió en el aire, las manos de Tsunade se cerraron en un puño mientras se extendía por su frente el sello Yin, las marcas negras rodearon sus brazos, sus piernas, su vientre, todo, como si pudiera tener una nueva oportunidad, ella no estaba ahí solo para salvar su vida, su aldea, estaba allí para salvar de la muerte a su hija, estaba ahí… para no perder más a **su **familia.

-¿Per—o qu…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, antes de decir una palabra, las manos de la Hokage estaban atravesando su hombro y no su cabeza ante una velocidad que no previo y apenas alcanzo a esquivar, el hueso hizo un sonido hueco mientras se rompía, Tobi sonrió bajo mascara como si fuese un masoquista, golpeo el estomago herido de la mujer pero esta soporto el chacka que termino de romper una de sus costillas y con una de sus manos libres estampo un puño con toda su fuerza en el rostro del hombre, la máscara se hizo mil pedazos otra vez como una vez lo había hecho Naruto, como una vez había hecho, pero ella tenía que romper su máscara, su cuerpo, su cerebro … y su alma.

-Tú… -Alcanzo a decir estupefacta antes de que el hombre golpeara su rostro como respuesta con una patada lanzándola lejos, su cabeza golpeo contra un árbol rompiéndolo, solo por unos segundos logro salirse del camino de una katon que iba contra ella de vuelta- Ob—obito…

-Tzk

* * *

-¡Que malditos inútiles! –Grito y era en plural, pues afectaba por ende al chico de Konoha y por eso el masculino, nadie podía darle una buena solución a eso, llevaban ahí cerca de dos horas totalmente desperdiciadas.

-¡Pues piensa en algo tú! –Estallo el peli-castaño harto de llevarse insultos por parte de una desconocida, realmente lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Pues bien! –Acepto acercándose de vuelta la barrera no iban a perder el tiempo de aquella estúpida forma, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más algo la interrumpió.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la tierra, un movimiento como si fuese un terremoto los hizo tambalear, luego se

hizo aun más intenso, la tierra por los lados comenzó a abrirse una fisura se marco por debajo de las piernas de Sora, la que ni siquiera se percato de eso, algunas de las chicas que no alcanzaron a acumular chacka perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué diab… -Sin saber que hacer la grieta se abrió aún más ante su mirada sorprendida

-¡Estúpida! –Grito el Hyuga, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sacaba de ahí, la chica se tenso de una forma brusca ante el contacto, pero no le dio tiempo a decir algo cuando después de un milisegundo de pasar el "terremoto" una onda de calor rodeo el lugar y se estrello contra las paredes de la barrera pero aun así lo árboles fuera de esta se resquebrajaron y exploto su corteza quemándose.

-Basta de juegos… -Musito apretando la mandíbula, se soltó del agarre del chico el cual la miro sin entender, miro la fisura del suelo y le dio la idea perfecta- Todas acérquense –Puso sus ojos en los perlados del shinobi- Tú también, vamos a entrar, tenemos que sacar a la Godaime de ahí.

Todos obedecieron sin entender, la muchacha hizo algunos sellos con los ojos cerrados, el suelo de donde se encontraban se movió aunque esta vez no por el mismo motivo, se hizo blando hasta transformarse en arena, los rodeo por completo y como si los absorbiera desaparecieron en el suelo arenoso, luego de unos minutos aparecieron al otro lado de la barrera como si nada, Neji miro todo sin entender, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo es que él no—

-Claro que es una esfera, pero no una perfecta –La chica sonrió de lado arrogante mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la pelea que los esperaba también- No es tan inteligente contando que solo es un medio circulo.

-"Así que solo estaba por arriba"-Pensó frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta antes, a pesar de todo por primera vez agradeció que esas chicas estuvieran ahí.

-Vamos rápido, tenemos una pelea que detener…

-¡Hai!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No digo nada de mi retraso, siempre doy las mismas excusas, bueno ahora! ¿Qués les pareció todo esto? ¿Qué tal lo de la madre de Kiba? ¿La nueva actitud de Hinata (o.o)? ¿Podrán ayudar a Tsunade antes de que ocurra lo peor? o ¿Morirán todos? (OMG xD) Espero sus comentarios! Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer!

_Pagina de Facebook:_ -Noticias, adelantos, fechas, etc- pages/Abriendo-los-ojos-del-amor-Fic-SasuSaku/281298864053


	32. Chapter 32

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, hago todo esto sin fines de lucro (?), más que nada para hacerme egoístamente feliz.

**Pareja(s)**: _Sasu-Saku –Sui-Karin –Naru-Hina_

_Abriendo los ojos del amor._

**Capítulo 32: Un cascaron vacío.**

-¿Nani? –Parpadeo y se alejo unos centímetros de ellas pero, casi como un imán tuvo que volver a su posición, más que alguna supuesta fuerza magnética se trataba de la expresión dolorosa y angustiada de su rostro y de sus ojos lo que lo hizo volver, la vio morderse los labios y soltar un suspiro para luego, esta vez, alejarse ella de su lado y sentarse a un borde de la cama- Hinata… Hinata ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-… -Esta simplemente se levanto y salió de la habitación rodeo con sus brazos su vientre y entrecerró los ojos, escucho los pasos del rubio seguirle y avanzo por el corredor hacia la cocina, no podía evitarlo, no podía ¿Sería su excusa el estar embarazada? ¿Las hormonas? ¿Los cambios de humor?, cuando llego a su destino abrió la llave del fregadero con cuidado dejando caer un hilo de agua constante, ¿Qué excusa tenía que decir? ¿Por qué no se había quedado callada? ¿Por qué no había omitido lo obvio? ¿Por qué…

se había dejado llevar por los celos?

-¡Hinata! –Gruño más alto el rubio, se acerco tan rápido que cuando se detuvo la chica él quedo apegado a ella para no seguir de largo, sujeto su muñeca y la miro sin entender de nuevo, ya no tenía esa fría y cruel expresión con la que había soltado aquello antes y de por si parecía ahora, más afligida que otra cosa, no era como no pudiese entenderla, de alguna manera si podía ver el significado de esas palabras, supuestamente, pero lo que le intrigaba y daba vueltas el estomago era la forma en la que todo aquello había sucedido- ¿Hinata-chan?

-"¿Por qué eres tan dulce? ¿Por qué eres tan despistado? ¿Por qué eres tan…. tú Naruto? ¿Por qué?" –Se volteo y lo miro detenidamente, un rubio alto, moreno, con buen cuerpo, y esos dulces y al mismo tiempo perturbados ojos azules, debería ser más simple, debería serlo; si Naruto no hubiese sido el portador de un bijuu, el chico rechazado, torpe y valiente que era ¿Ella se habría enamorado de él? ¿Lo habría hecho?, apretó los labios aún más fuerte que antes, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Kiba? ¿Por qué no Shino? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien qué…- Nunca me ha mirado solo a mi…

-¿Qué?

* * *

-Es una larga historia –Suigestu alzo los ojos desganado mientras entraba a la casa, bueno… la casa de Sasuke y la linda peli-rosa, la cual solo tenía la cabeza alzada y no los miro, se acomodo en el sillón donde estaba cuando Sasuke se posiciono al lado de ella, la vio apretar las uñas en las palmas de su mano como si tratara de contenerse, quizá hasta no les caía tan bien, bueno… ¿A quién demonios le caería bien Karin?

-Creo que vas a tener que ahorrártela no tenemos todo el día–Corto en seco, la pellirroja gruño de mala gana y le golpeo el hombro, lanzo un quejido fuerte mientras se encogía- ¡Maldita hija de puta! –Grito alzo las manos para tomar su cuello, estaba tan jodidamente deplorable su cuerpo y la desgraciada se daba el gusto de seguirlo golpeando, escucho una risa provenir de la peli-rosa la cual abrió los ojos lentamente tocándole el brazo al Uchiha el cual solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Uhm?

-¿Estáis en una obra de teatro? –Pregunto groseramente mientras miraba a la chica acercarse a ellos, no le gustaba nada, ¡Le había quitado a Sasuke! ¿Cómo le iba agradar? Pero al verlos tan compenetrados en algo que no entendía se sentía un poco más alejada de lo que ya estaba de ahí, sintió la mano de la Haruno sobre su frente y la miro parpadeando rápidamente, sorprendida- ¿Qu—qué?

-No te queda casi nada de chakra ¿Cuánto les ha costado llegar aquí? –Murmuro sin quitarle los ojos de encima, toco su frente y presiono justo en el centro de esta, la chica con lentes sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda, miles de agujas clavándose el ella, pero, de alguna forma u otra era agradable, ladeo la cabeza, no pudo decirle nada, decirle: "No me toques perra", "Aléjate de mi pelo de chicle", lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero esas palabras no se atrevieron a salir de sus labios, fijo su vista en el Uchiha, tenía una expresión aunque inexpresiva… ¿Amable? ¿Cómo se describía ese sentimiento en la cara de alguien a quién jamás había visto en ese estado?, se limito a bajar los ojos y la oji-verde quito su mano de ella- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias… -Las palabras burbujearon en su boca, como un leve destape de su cuerpo, incluso sintió que estaba comportándose amable, cuando no tenía porque hacerlo con alguien como esa chica, ósea… la estaba ayudando pero… ¡Ash! ¡Odiaba todo esto! - ¿Y el idiota?

-Seguro esta tragándose el agua de la llave probando si la puede vaciar –Musito con una media sonrisa en los labios que se trazaba en sus rasgos, era extraño, extraño, ¿Por qué se veía así? ¿La otra vez también tenía esa misma expresión? ¿Se veía así antes? ¿Por qué… con esa chica él…

-¿Estás bien? –Cuando el albino entro con la boca babosa y el agua corriendo por las comisuras de sus labios su sonrisa se extendió de lado a lado mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, con el dorso del antebrazo se limpio la cara y asistió a la Haruno que podía notar desde ahí que no necesitaba precisamente de su ayuda para recuperarse.

-¡Como nuevo! –Sin quitar la bobalicona sonrisa de su gesto burlón se acerco al Uchiha quien ladeo la cabeza- Nos ahorraremos las preguntas para cuando estemos de vacaciones, digamos que estamos en alerta máxima –Sakura y el Sasuke alzaron una ceja sin entenderlo, no podían en su tono broma de seriedad o porque hace bastante tiempo estaban en ese estado.

* * *

-A dos metros de mi –Le soltó mientras lo miraba, como advertencia, realmente no era el mayor de sus agrados en estos momentos, el Hyuga se tuvo que morder la lengua para que soltar algún torrente de insulto y razones por las cuales él debía ser quién digiera eso y el porqué no debía estar recibiendo ordenes de una mujer como ella pero, ya que los había puesto adentro del problema por lo menos iba a darle la gracia de quedarse callado… por el momento.

Aunque él no era el sujeto que más iba a estar dando alaridos de odio a alguien, pues, no era su personalidad, esa mujer le acaba la paciencia de una manera excepcional, y en el último tiempo, quisiera o no había terminado abriéndose un poco más a sus emociones, si tenía que culpar a algo o a alguien era a toda esta maldita guerra, era a la muerte de sus amigos, a la muerte de las personas que eran importantes para él, como TenTen, como su sensei… como… darse cuenta que incluso haciendo el ridículo, haciendo lo que jamás haría como intentar conquistar a una chica había salido con las manos vacías, y no era que lo aceptara, era que tenía conciencia, o por lo menos aún conservaba un poco de ella (o lo intentaba) estaba enfadado sí, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no intentarlo más, por no esforzarse más, por no… tener lo que quería, él quería a Sakura, de verdad… pero, ella era feliz con otra persona que no era él y eso… tenía que aceptarlo, lo odiaba, odiaba a Sasuke pues aún una parte de él sentía que todo había terminado siendo su culpa, que todo… era su maldita culpa, la guerra, el dolor, las búsquedas, las muertes, perder a Sakura…

-Hyuga… -Lo llamo pero este la ignoro consecutivamente y siguió avanzando inmerso en sus pensamientos, Sora alzo una ceja y gruño para sus adentros, el maldito infeliz la estaba ignorando, incluso aunque la hubiese ayudando antes no iba a permitir que la gente a su cargo (o él que se adhirió a la idea y que sin ella estaría afuera de la puta barrera de Obito) no la obedeciera- ¡Hyuga! –Gruño más fuerte y lo tomo del ante brazo, este se sobresalto y la miro detenidamente, ¿Cómo alguien podía encontrar expresión en esos ojos?- ¡Deja de pensar en ti mismo y pon atención no iremos más allá! –Le ordeno casi como si fuese un perro y lo soltó con rapidez como si hubiera dado la corriente seguir tocándolo.

-"Idiota" –Pensó para sus adentro y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, estaba distraído sí, pero tener que morderse la lengua tanto por ninjas de la arena lo iba a volver loco, cerró los ojos y se quedo en su sitio tenía la mirada de todas las anbus sobre él y lo único que deseaba era ver a la Hokage rápido para sacarla de ahí o él mismo terminaría matándolas.

* * *

-¿Por qué… Obito? –Musito estupefacta, vio el rostro de él dar una mueca de asco y repulsión, no sería a ella quién estaría dándole explicaciones, no lo iba a hacer, era una pérdida de tiempo, aunque conversar en estas situaciones era de lo más común, era ilógico pero siempre terminaba así.

Mientras tomaba su hombro e intentaba atraparlo contra los huesos de su omoplato escucho el crujido que hizo su mandíbula ante la expresión que le mostraba a la rubia, era todo tan patético y estúpido en la vida que los héroes y los villanos se ponían a darse explicación mientras se explicaban las razones o el odio, o el dolor o la burla, siempre era así, pudiendo aprovechar esos momentos para matarse lo usaban para hablar, aunque cuando lo pensaba quizá hasta tenía cierta lógica el dejarle saber al bastardo que querías matar lo fuerte que eras y la razón porque quieres romperle el cráneo y quemarlo hasta dejarlo reducido a cenizas; si tu viera que dar todas sus razones sería demasiado largo, si tuviera que decir todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para volverse más fuerte, para ser la amenaza que es ahora nadie le creería, pues él no era muy diferente a las personas que estaba matando, no era diferente a los sujetos que le gustaba torturar, a los que les gustaba ver llorar y sufrir gritando por respuestas, verlos arrancarse el corazón con la absurda idea de que pueden contra alguien mil veces mejor que ellos.

-Eres lo suficientemente vieja Tsunade como para saber que algunas cosas simplemente no necesitan una razón –Sonrió y tomo con su otra mano su mandíbula para acomodarla en su lugar, ladeo la cabeza y miro hacia un lugar indefinido entre los árboles.

Había entrado algo, o más que alguien, varios, debía suponer que no dejarían que su amada Hokage morir absurdamente, aunque si era sincero hasta le estaba dando oportunidades, no desestimaba por completo a la Hokage pero es obvio que no estaba a su nivel aunque lo quisiera, la única ventaja que podía tener sobre él era poder curarse a si mismo y estar como si nada, pero aún así eso no podía durar para siempre; tenía varias opciones, llamar a alguno de los Akatsuki's que estuviesen cerca para que acabaran con los desobedientes ninjas que se habían incumplido con su regla o simplemente dejarlo estar, cuando estaba por tomar una decisión sintió una sensación viscosa en los pies bajo la mirada y vio a una pequeña babosa pegada a ellos, puso cara de asco y diversión al mismo tiempo pero esta se fue cuando la pequeña cosa comenzó a succionar su chakra y luego vinieron más de las mismas a pegarse al resto de su cuerpo, frunció el ceño, primero: mataría a Tsunade, después: el mismo se encargaría de los intrusos, era tiempo de divertirse a lo grande.

* * *

-¿Eso… te dijo mi hermano? –Murmuro casi sin aliento, estaba al borde del sillón con los dientes apretados, Sakura miro hacia un costado cualquiera de la habitación ante la mirada sigilosa de los ex compañeros de azabache, esta no era precisamente la situación que esperaban, no esa reacción, pero, ¿Realmente que se podía hacer?

-Sí… bueno –Rasco su nuca mirando con urgencia a la oji-rojo quien le dio un nulo apoyo y seguía escudriñando con la mirada a su "enemiga", bufo, y se toco el puente de la nariz- Así están las cosas… además Juugo… y su Hokage ya se fue… de verdad que…

-¡¿Qué carajos tenemos qué hacer entonces?! Yo… -Apretó los dientes mientras golpeaba el borde del sillón, todos dieron un respingo y sus dientes hicieron un crujido agudo por la presión, su cuerpo se había levantado del asiento y luego se lanzo hacia atrás con fuerza sorprendiendo a Suigetsu, lo vio apretarse el rostro y gruñir entre dientes de frustración, esta vez a diferencia de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo se había asustado no por lo aterrador que alguien como alguien podía ser, sino porque… él- No puedo hacer nada en este estado… realmente yo… ¡Voy a explotar! –El intermedio sonó suave pero cuando termino gruño tan fuerte que parecía que iba a levantarse y romperle el cuello, se encogió y apretó la ropa de la espalda de Karin quien por su lado estaba igual de tensa que él.

La oji-jade giro de nuevo la cabeza y siguió mirando la esquina del comedor como si en ese lugar estuviera pasando algo de importancia mundial, mucho más relevante que los arrebatos de rabia y frustración de Sasuke; tenía que ser sincera, estaba sorprendida, pero estaba pensado, ¿Entonces Itachi tenía conciencia incluso si ya estaba muerto? ¿Estaba realmente tratando de ayudar a Sasuke y… a ella?, incluso si todo sonaba como un maldito disparate ya desde hacía mucho tiempo no podía evitar pensar que estaba teniendo una leve sensación de asco sobre todo lo que se plantaba delante de su puerta, no precisamente por los sujetos sino porque siempre se trataban de noticias que no solucionaban nada, eso la estaba sacando de sus casillas, ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer entonces como había dicho Sasuke? ¿Cuál se suponía que era la respuesta? Si fuese la lógica común de las personas lo más racional debería haber sido enviar a los hombres más fuertes de Konoha a pelear, pero ellos no…

-Ese maldito hijo de… -Salió de sus labios, ganándose la atención de todos en ese lugar de nuevo.

* * *

-Bien…. El plan es… -Musito y miro a las chicas que estaban detrás ella, bien… la verdad era que…

-No tienes un maldito plan ¿Verdad? –Gruño el oji-plata y frunció el ceño, por primera vez vio en ella una expresión interesante y fue la de sonreír de lado y hacerse la desentendida, no estaba para nada seguro que esto fuera lo correcto, pero estando a unos cuantos metros de la escena y donde seguramente Obito/Madara ya sabía que estaban ahí no tenía tiempo para decirle su incompetencia como ninja.

-¿Acaso tú si tienes uno? –Siseo entre dientes sonriéndole despectivamente, sinceramente, en su sano juicio nadie tiene un plan para salir ilesos de todo eso, pero debía tenerlo, porque no solo la Hokage estaría en problemas sino que todos ahí también.

Neji suspiro para sus adentros, estaba demasiado contenido en pocas horas como para reaccionar bien, y por lo menos, su cerebro frio le decía que debía comportarse o la poca dignidad que tenía en esos últimos meses se iba a terminar de perder en el rio de la inconsciencia, analizó la situación, podía sentir a la Hokage con un nivel de chakra regular pero ciertamente podía ser peor, lo analizo, y vio a las anbu, venir sin un plan… enserio ¿Cómo demonios podía ser ella la líder de un escuadrón?, pero tenía que organizar un plan en ese mismo instante, hasta le hacía falta Shikamaru si era sincero, cerró los ojos y puso todas las piezas sobre el tablero, Obito/Madara, las anbus, la Hokage y él, no sentía a ninguna Akatsuki cerca aunque era bastante poco probable hacerlo si es que ellos ya estaban muertos y revivieron, si tuviera la personalidad de rascarse la nuca lo habría hecho, pero esas chicas… si ellas…

-Tengo una idea –Soltó y se dio cuenta que la chica de ojos pardos hablo al mismo instante que él- Estúpido/a –Gruñeron al unisonó de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Pregunto una de las chicas que dejando sus instintos de reír de lado como sus compañeras quería saber una solución a no ser asesinados en ese lugar.

* * *

-N—nada Naruto-kun… -Sonrió totalmente nerviosa mientras lo miraba y entrecerraba los ojos para no verlo se dio media vuelta y jugo con los platos que estaban a su alcance, alzo en su mente la idea una excusa racional, tenía que pensarla, rápido, rápido, rápido, no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente rápido, ella no…

-¡¿Nada?! –Dio un respingo al escucharlo gritar, el rubio se reprendió mentalmente y la tomo del codo para voltear y sostener la mirada con la suya- Dime Hinata, ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? Dímelo, dímelo a la cara quiero escucharlo.

-Na—Naruto-kun… -Intento articular asustada, apretó las uñas en el borde de servicio, contrólate, contrólate, piensa, piensa, ¿Qué tienes que decirle para que suene creíble? ¿Qué…? –E—es una ton—tería… yo solo… -Los dedos del oji-azul se apretaron más en su brazo y cerró los ojos intentando mantener la cordura en su cabeza- S—son los nervios… todo esto es…

-… -Relajo el agarre y tenso el rostro, tenía la sensación de que se le había dado vuelta el estomago dentro de su cuerpo y las entrañas se le apretaban contra su piel, trago saliva y miro a la chica asustada cerca de él- Hinata…

-¡E-es la verdad! Lo siento… yo… con todo e—esto, no s—é como reaccionar y—y –Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sintió que por primera vez en su vida estaba fingiendo todo delante quien era la persona que amaba, se sintió mentirosa, pero de algún modo… bien, cuando los ojos preocupados del Uzumaki la atraparon fue muy natural para ella seguir con su acto, y las piernas te temblaron como reacción a su acto, el rubio se asusto y la abrazo con fuerza.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía comprender algo… que esos brazos, eran falsos también y en ese momento las lagrimas brotaron con fuerza de sus ojos, esta vez de dolor de verdad, gimoteo y sintió el cuerpo del chico apretarse más contra ella, recitando disculpas, recitando arrepentimiento y que de verdad la entendía, no, no Naruto no la entendía, no la entendía en absoluto, ¿Cómo había sido la primera vez que la había abrazado? ¿La primera vez que la había besado? ¿Había sido con ese mismo sentimiento? ¿Él… la había tomado en sus brazos alguna vez de una manera que no fuera con lastima, compasión, pena o compromiso? ¿Lo había hecho?, clavo sus uñas en los hombros del oji-azul y este no dijo nada, sintió el estomago oprimido, su vientre tenso, no sentía a su bebe moverse, él estaría bien, estaría bien, pero ella no, estaba comprendiendo muchas cosas en el mismo segundo que estaba sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas después de mucho tiempo, no celos, no rabia, no dolor, ira, ira y odio, eso es lo que estaba quemándole el cuerpo en ese momento, y sintió como si hubiera descubierto esa sensación por primera vez, no supo catalogarla como agradable o desagradable, no supo si realmente debía sentirse mal al reconocer en si mima que por primera vez veía lo que hacía tanto tiempo con el rubio, manipularlo, manipularlo con lo que decía y con lo que sentía, entonces si siempre fue así… ¿Naruto alguna vez… la había mirado como una amante? ¿La había mirando como miraba a Sakura… cómo el amor de su vida?

* * *

-Dímelo, dímelo, ¡Dímelo maldita sea por qué! –Grito mientras sentía la mano del hombre apretarle una parte de las entrañas este apretó su cuerpo y termino expulsando el de ella contra uno de los arboles que todavía estaba en pie, la mujer a duras penas se levanto, mientras las babosas seguían rodeándolo y quitándole el chakra de apoco, lo estaban hartando.

- ¡Katon: Otehi!

Una gran mano de fuego cruzo el lugar y a una velocidad sobrehumana se trago el aire que había en todo el lugar para expandirse y como una flecha dirigirse hacia la rubia, el aire se volvió tan caliente que con un leve suspiro se quemaron la garganta y el suelo comenzó a arder de la nada, los arboles hicieron combustión apenas se encontró la onda expansiva del fuego, luego rápidamente choco contra el cuerpo de la Godaime, estallo y escucho un quejido que lo hizo reír para sus adentros, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que ninguna de las babosas estaba ahí ahora, frunció el ceño.

-Katsuyu –Siseo de mala gana al ver la gran babosa protegiendo el cuerpo de Tsunade que a pesar de ser alcanzada por las llamas no lo fue en su totalidad y solo la parte derecha de su cuerpo había sido dañada por el, la enorme babosa alzo su cuerpo y se detuvo un momento como analizando la situación, no estaba diciendo nada y como si estuviera compenetrada con Tsunade quien apenas y había tenido el tiempo de invocarla se quedo estática a la espera de otro ataque, Obito alzo una ceja, ¿Nada de ácido? ¿Nada de palabrerías?

-Eres patético Obito… -Escucho la voz tacita de la rubia que se acercaba a él jadeando, ¿Quién es patético aquí? Se burlo mirándola despectivamente- Eres tan patético que ni siquiera tienes un motivo para hacer las cosas que haces…

-Eso es lo tú dices –Soltó sin importancia mientras la miraba con detención, vio a la gigante babosa alejarse y observo todo sin comprender un carajos, ¿Pensaba atacarlo de sorpresa? Ja' ilusos- No tienes porque interesante en eso.

-Rin … -Murmuro y el sujeto delante de ella se tenso, ella sonrió y toco su hombro quemado, lo pensó, apenas se dio cuenta que lo que hacía tenía un motivo más allá de la simple satisfacción de matar a alguien, el hecho de ver en su rostro una y otra vez la desesperada necesidad de que apareciera alguien que no estaba ahí, y solo por deducción no le tomo mucho tiempo determinar que a quien quería era a …- ¿Esperabas que viniera Kakashi a pelear contigo verdad?

* * *

-¿Uhm? –Musito y analizo la situación por unos instantes ante la expresión estática del Uchiha que tenía enfrente, oh… carajos, ese maldito sujeto era ¡Un genio! Incluso si era su enemigo, si él hubiera pensando un poco más la situación quizá hasta lo hubiera descubierto también, miro por unos segundos a Karin quién pestañeaba rápidamente y tenía la cabeza gacha, como estaba jodidamente bien callada, era como el cielo, si solo pudiera mantenerse así el 90% del tiempo…

Si enviaban a Sakura, y si como era de esperarse ciertamente, esta moría, ¿Cuál sería el resultado de todo esto? Un Sasuke ciego (más allá de lo literal) de odio, que no pensaría ni siquiera un segundo lo que está haciendo, un Naruto en la misma situación, Kakashi de la misma forma, y como adorno del banquete, la ira de todos aquellos a quienes perdieron a alguien en esta hipócrita y sin cabeza pelea terminaría por salirse del camino entonces ¿Qué tan difícil es matar a personas qué ni siquiera tienen un alma que preservar? No está mal dicho que el amor hace que pierdas todo lo que eres para tomar lo de alguien más y hacerlo tuyo, pero eso tiene más contras que proes, no piensas, no analizas, no vas por la vida viendo la mejor opción a tomar, solo vas por delante golpeándote con las paredes y tropezándote siempre con la misma piedra, porque… estas ciego, más ciego de lo que tus sentidos te pueden permitir y por esa misma razón te vuelve…

-Un cascaron al que eliminar fácilmente –Salió de la boca de la pelirosa que tenía la vista clavada en el azabache el cual tenía la dirección de la situación totalmente desbalanceada.

-Ya sé… se veía como un efecto secundario, nosotros lo vimos cuando estábamos buscándolo, como los mataba fácilmente, supongo que aquellas personas no estaba pensado con la cabeza –Siseo el albino aunque para su lastima su tono burlón no fue muy bien recibido por los presentes, apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-Si mataran a Karin y no pudieras hacer nada ¿Dirías lo mismo? –Para la sorpresa de todos esa pregunta salió del Uchiha quien solo se limito a fruncir el ceño ante la mirada sorprendida de chico que tenía delante suyo.

* * *

-… -Y era como si le hubieran lanzado un dardo justo en el centro de psiquis, tenso el rostro y mantuvo el ceño fruncido inconscientemente cuando ella se acerco más retrocedió un paso, no supo realmente porque lo hacía cuando él estaba claramente en una ventaja, a lo que le tuvo miedo fue a…

-Todo esto es por ella…

-"Cierra la boca, cierra la boca, cierra la boca, maldita bastarda tú no…"

-¿Verdad?...

-"Tú no sabes nada, tú… tú eres igual a todas las malditas mujeres inútiles que mueren, los hombres que te siguen son…"

-¿Quieres hacerles sentir lo mismo que sentiste tú… Obito?

-"Inútiles, inútiles, te dejaran morir, te dejaran morir y no harán nada tú, tú morirás y nadie hará nada, por seguir…"

-¿Crees que Kakashi dejo morir a Rin? ¿Incluso cuanto tú le diste todo para que la protegiera? ¿Perdiste a Rin y quieres que todos pierdan lo que aman no es así?

-"¡UNA MALDITA REGLA!"

Y la explosión que hubo en su cabeza se desato contra ella afilando todo lo que tenia y cegándose de la misma forma en la que él quería que todos se cegaran, perdiendo la cordura, siendo un muñeco de los sentimientos, dejándose destrozar por el dolor y dejando que el odio, la venganza, el dolor y la furia se comieran lo único que supuestamente te hacia humano: tú alma.

* * *

Cuando te esperas bromas de alguien quién trata de joderte con la chica que te gusta no te esperas que venga de Sasuke Uchiha jodiendote la existencia, pero aunque la situación no era la adecuada para todo aquel alboroto que, a pesar de todo solo se estaba armando en el interior de los miembros de Taka y que rasguñaban las puertas de la cordura con ganas, debía ser controlado, Suigetsu a pesar de todo entro en un estado de pánico por la sorpresa, no comenzó todo con la típica reacción de reírse y mándalos al demonio por decirle tanta basura en la misma oración tan corta; solo por un segundo paso por su cabeza la idea e inconscientemente trato de no fruncir el ceño ante el nudo que se formaba en la parte alta de su estomago ante la imagen, incluso la maldita desgraciada era la peor mujer del mundo, se arrastraba a los pies de alguien quien jamás la había mirado delante suyo y era una… espera ¡Oh por Kami que jodidos estaba pensando!; Karin por su lado paso a un estado en blanco, como si hubieran dicho una frase imposible de ser representada, no pudo clavar los ojos en el albino de inmediato, miro a Sasuke como si fuese un payazo y de pronto se sintió absurdamente avergonzada ante la idea, el pulso se le acelero de forma descontrola mientras pensaba la forma racional (a su manera) de racionar, tenía que gritarle y burlarse en su cara por si caía la mínima posibilidad de que a Suigetsu le importara aunque sea un poco y…

-A… A mi ¡Me importa un carajo lo que le pase! –Gruño y se subió sobre el sillón a la defensiva como si quisiera saltar detrás de el y esconderse, su rostro tomo un tono escarlata ante la mirada sorprendida de Karin quien no pudo quitarle la vista de encima aunque sintiera vergüenza al mismo grado (o quizá no) de él.

-Entonces no salgas corriendo como si Sasuke le hubiera contando una verdad al mundo –Sonrió la peli-rosa al verlo estar en la punta del sillón individual, este frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido furioso después como buscando las palabras que tenía que decir, miro un segundo a Karin quién aparto la cara de inmediato.

-¡Por mí que ella muera pronto! –Soltó y apretó los puños ante la reacción de… ¿Espera era ante el desprecio de la pellirroja qué ahora estaba enfadado y no avergonzado? Entrecerró los ojos y se golpeo mentalmente- ¡Lo entiendo aunque tú ejemplo sea un asco! –Replico y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento sin mirar a nadie en particular, hizo lo de siempre y soltó una risa mientras volvía a decirse a si mismo que debía ser centrado y el que maneje las riendas de todo por un rato- Entonces dejando la basura de la que me hablas ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer? -Pregunto haciendo la pelirroja lo mirase con odio de nuevo, bien, todo en orden.

* * *

Cuando vio aparecer a Katsuyu entre los árboles que derribaba con su enorme cuerpo agradeció a todos los cielos que hubieron al convencerse de que la Hokage había recibido su mensaje atraves de la tierra que había alrededor de donde esos dos estaban peleando, era inútil inmiscuirse en esa pelea sin tener un plan y todos lo sabían pero realmente pensar en una idea en común hasta le había resultado agradable ya que el sujeto a pesar de parecer solo una cara bonita y arrogante era un buen estratega, no mejor que ella, que había tenido la idea más rápido pero, era bueno, la babosa los miro pero contradiciendo su educación no dijo nada, se quedo ahí a recibir órdenes como le había predestinado Tsunade cuando la invoco.

-Bien, rápido, Katsuyu-sama por favor cuando estemos cerca de él y veas que va a atacar a Tsunade lo más rápido que puedas divídete y atrapa el cuerpo de Tobi, inmovilízalo lo que más puedas, cuando se logre zafarse de ti –Ella sabía a la perfección que lo haría, no tenía duda pero eso estaba previsto en "este" plan, bueno, no había otro- Intenta con tu acido romper la barrera que puso alrededor del lugar –La babosa gigante asistió y se quedo ahí.

-Cuando Katsuyu lo tenga atrapado ustedes harán la barrera de arena más fuerte que puedan, Sora sacara a la Hokage de aquí -Si no fuera una emergencia le habría gruñido por tratarla con tanta familiaridad- Yo distraeré a Tobi cuanto sea necesario hasta que puedan alejarse, apenas puedan escapar de la barrera ustedes irán directo a Konoha ¿Entendido? –Ordeno, todas asistieron incluida la peli-negra y tomaron en su corazón la fe de que esto resultara o morir en el intento.

-Oye –Soltó la líder del escuadrón, este volteo exasperado pero intentando mantener la calma mientras empezaban a correr hacia donde estaban los susodichos- Sobrevive –Solo recibió una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

-TE MATARÉ -Grito, Tsunade apretó los puños mientras a sabiendas que la velocidad de ese sujeto no podía ser equiparada afrontaba que debía como mínimo intentar romperle el cráneo cuando llegada donde ella, incluso si eso gastaba toda su energía, acumulo toda el chakra en su mano derecha mientras esperaba, no quería morir, pero si quería matarlo, si eso implicaba lo otro estaba dispuesto a hacerlo incluso con toda la trama que los chicos que habían terminado ahí también tuvieran.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido para cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que pensaba era "mátalo, mátalo, mátalo no dejes que mate a nadie más, hazlo", vio los ojos de demonio del sujeto atravesarle el cráneo, el Sharingan quemarle el cerebro rápidamente mientras una de las manos de él chocaba contra su estomago y lo hacía estallar, sintió dolor pero no sabía realmente si era dolor o inconsciencia, la piel se estilo y quemo contra sus dedos mientras se abrían espacio entre sus órganos pero más allá de eso no se movió pues esta había logrado clavar su mano en parte baja de su cuello, entre la garganta y los pulmones que se movieron rápidamente contra su mano y se alejaron de ella lanzándola de nuevo, no sintió el estruendo de su columna quebrarse, ni tampoco el de chocar contra el suelo o alguna árbol, entre su visión borrosa de sangre y fuego observo a Katsuyu atrapar a Obito quien se había lanzando hacia atrás tratando de no atragantarse con su sangre y de mantener su cuello en el lugar correcto, abrió los ojos y una nube furiosa de humo se mezclo entre las partes de la babosa y él, las llamas brotaron entre su cuerpo pero aún así esta hacia todo lo posible para mantenerlo ahí y quitarle el chakra suficiente para sus propósitos.

Las manos de la ninja de la arena tomaron el cuerpo de Tsunade, pero ante su sorpresa solo un poco de su carne sujetaba una parte de la otra, sus ojos se abrieron a tope, si no fuese porque su conciencia no se lo permitió la hubiera soltando ante la imagen, el cuerpo de la mujer aún rodeando por el sello del Yin estaba técnicamente partido a la mitad, sintió el corazón en la garganta y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, lentos, lentos fueron muy lentos, pero cuando iba a comenzar a berrear por todo lo que hicieron mal vio las pupilas de la oji ámbar clavadas en ella, increíble y sin una lógica que ella pudiese comprender seguía viva.

-"El sello" –Pensó, sí aún podía mantener el sello entonces podía seguir con vida, se mordió los labios e intento no mirar la parte baja y la sangre que corría entre sus dedos y sus piernas al sujetarla, rápido, rápido- Hokage, por favor, resista, tienes que aguantar, la sacaremos de aquí –La mujer no articulo palabra pero tampoco le quito los ojos de encima.

Primero no podía llevarla así, sintió una cosquilleo bajo los pies y vio al frente de ella un gran muro de arena levantarse como habían planeado, el peli-castaño la rodeo y se quedo delante de ella lejos de su vista, trago saliva, santo cielos, santo cielo en que se había metido, las piernas le temblaban y luego como si hundiera la cabeza en un balde de agua congelada comenzó a actuar, si ese sujeto moría que por lo menos no fuese en vano, sacaría a la Hokage de ahí.

-Perdóneme –Susurro y el cuerpo de la rubia fue rodeado por una capa de arena, vio antes de terminar de encerrar su cuerpo en él a dos babosas pequeñas meterse dentro del recipiente que estaba haciendo y adherirse al cuerpo de la Godaime, apretó los ojos un segundo- ¡Hora de irse! –Grito a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones apenas vio como Katsuyu lanzaba el ácido contra la parte más cercana de la barrera que había en el lugar, suponiendo que ya se había librado de ella primero y ahora estaba con el Hyuga, tenía un momento de pensar y otro para escapar.

Y eligió lo correcto: Escapar lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, les doy todo el permiso para quemarme viva, gracias :'3


End file.
